Power Rangers Mystic Warriors (New Version)
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Three years after a group of rangers betrayal the red ranger in the final battle, a new team of rangers steps up as a brand new team to stop the evil master. However not every thing is not as it seems with the betraying rangers.
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologues: The Ultimate Betrayal, the Overwhelming Aftermath, and the Arrival of the New Chosen Ones

A battle is going on in the town called Walkerton. There is a massive amount of strange foot soldiers being lead by an evil leader. "Go my Zincods, destroy them now". The evil leader yells out loud as the weather suddenly changes to fit his needs.

The skies darken into strange colors as the clouds thickens up. Strange thunder rumbling as lighting strikes through the clouds. The weather is even desolate and frightening as well.

A group of young heroes are in the middle of this as they are facing the evil leader. The red ranger is the leader of the team as he is the youngest of the team. He is a freshman in high school as he is among older teenagers. "You are never going to win this. We will bring peace and justice to the world". The red ranger yells out loud as he is holding his katana sword.

The evil leader looks at the young red ranger. "I would like to see you and your pathetic team try to stop me". The evil leader said to him.

As the battle is still going, the rangers are still hanging on as they eliminated most of the Zincods. They just got to eliminate the evil leader and the world will be safe. "Guys, it is time to end the evil leader". The red ranger said to his teammates.

The other rangers nod as they get a strange go ahead from someone else entirely. "Sorry red ranger, but we don't want to end the evil leader just yet until you are eliminated first". The yellow ranger said to the red ranger.

The red ranger is stunned that his own second in command is turning on him. "What, what are you talking about? We have to stop him to keep the Earth safe". The red ranger said to the yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger glares at the red ranger. The blue ranger kicks at the red ranger as the leader lands on the ground. "Actually he is not the only one agrees that you have to be eliminated as well". The blue ranger said to the red ranger.

The red ranger is in shock as two of his teammates are betraying him. "I thought we were friends. Why are you two betraying me and the world"? The red ranger asks the yellow and blue rangers.

The green and white rangers fires their ranger powers at the red ranger. The red ranger gets hit directly as he lands on the ground. "You are so naive to think that they are not the only ones. We are in it as well". The green ranger said to the red ranger.

The white ranger nods in agreement as she give him a look. "Why save the world when we can end it". The white ranger said to the red ranger.

The pink ranger glares at the red ranger as she fires her powers at him as well. "You were never our friend Issac face it we were forced to have you as a red ranger not Maria that was with us on that day". The pink ranger said to the red ranger named Issac.

Issac gets hit very hard as he is sent flying to the ground. He demorphs back into his civilian form. He looks at his newly betrayers as he never saw it coming. "Not only you betrayed me and the world, you all also betrayed Daranten and his family. I am not going to give up, and I will stop all of you myself". Issac said to them as he holds his morphor as it is shining brightly. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers, Mystic Mode", Issac yells out loud as he went into Mystic Mode.

The evil leader frowns as the red ranger has additional more power that he didn't anticipated. He watches as Issac is fighting back against the betraying rangers. However it is not enough to stop them and the evil master. Issac is getting exhausted as the end of the battle is coming to a disastrous end. "Come my new generals, it is time to end the only ranger left". The evil leader said to them.

The newly generals nod as they use their newly upgraded dark powers. They ditch their morphors as they take their evil forms. They combines it with the evil leader's strongest attack. As it swirls together is it aiming at Issac directly, Issac frowns as he thinks about his family and the families of the betraying rangers. 'Isabelle, I am sorry I couldn't tell you what was really going truth is that I am a Power Ranger. I hope you can forgive me some day'. Issac though to himself as he is crying.

As the tears hits the fallen morphors, a beam of light shines down on Issac as Claradessa arrives with a shield to protect him. "This battle is over and all of you will be sent to limbo". Claradessa said to them. She fires a vortex into the sky.

The evil leader and the newly generals are stunned as Claradessa arrives to help. "WHAT YOU", the generals yells at Claradessa.

Claradessa glares at them as she saw something that her siblings and father didn't see in them. "That's right, there is a deeper truth that none of you know right now. When the truth comes out by the red, purple, gold, and silver light, your mistakes will cost you more than your fake powers". Claradessa yells at them.

Issac is stunned as he sees his beloved girlfriend sending them to the vortex. "Claradessa, what are you doing"? Issac asks Claradessa as he wants to help her.

Claradessa looks at Issac as she shakes her head to him. "Issac, I want you to listen to me. I need you to help me to push them into the vortex. It is the only way to stop them". Claradessa said to Issac.

Issac nods as he understands the order. "Red Mystic Power of the Flame Full Power", Issac yells out loud as he sends his powers to push the newly generals and the evil leader into the vortex.

As the group is getting into the vortex, Claradessa uses all of her powers and life force to seal the vortex up. Issac is stunned as the vortex is closed. He watches Claradessa went to the ground as he catches her. "Claradessa hold on, I can get you back to the headquarters. Daranten can heal you". Issac said to Claradessa.

Claradessa shakes her head to Issac as she is fading away. "Issac, I paid the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and you. You had a hand in sending them to the vortex. You deserve to live your life here on Earth. There is no doubt in my mind that they will return some day. The morphors of the betrayers must be purified and cleansed for the next group of rangers. I love you very much Issac. You deserve to be happy as well". Claradessa said to Issac as she turns into a ghostly spirit as she vanishes away. Issac is stunned as he demorphs back into his civilian form. He teleports back to the headquarters as he has the morphors with him.

Back at the headquarters, Issac hands the morphors back to Daranten and his family. "She paid the ultimate sacrifice to save he world and me, Daranten. How come I couldn't see that my so called teammates betray me and the world. Am I really that naive to believe that they were my friends to begin with"? Issac asks them as he is upset, angry, and devastated.

Daranten looks at Issac as he shakes his head to him. Arron and Agathasia are devastated by their younger sister's death. "They fooled all of us father. Claradessa shouldn't have made that kind of sacrifice". Arron said to Daranten. Arron is the eldest child in the family.

Agathasia looks at Arron as she shakes her head to him. "How could they betray us, Issac, and the world? The morphors chosen them. Plus Claradessa knew it was the only way to stop them for now. She cared more about the world". Agathasia said to them.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "I should have forseen this. The truth is that the betraying ones were never the true chosen ones in the first place. Issac is the true red ranger not the others and certainly not Maria". Daranten said to them.

Issac is in shock as he learns a piece of truth that not even they knew about. "WHAT, THEY WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE RANGERS TO BEGIN WITH. PLUS MARIA WAS NEVER SUPPOSE TO BE A RANGER EITHER". Issac said to them as it is information that should have came out a lot sooner than right now.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "I only found out about it a day before when one of the generals told me. She said that the evil master used a spell to corrupt the morphors. The reason why your red morph never gotten the corrupted spell is that you were the only one that found your way here by yourself. You and your sister Isabelle were not with the betrayers when the Zincods first showed up at the very beginning". Daranten said to Issac.

Issac is blown away by the news as he is still processing the fact that Claradessa is gone. "Are you saying that the others should have came here on their own not the way the betrayers did"? Issac asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Issac. "That's exactly what I am saying Issac. The true chosen ones should found their way on their own not in a group". Daranten said to Issac.

Issac sighs as he hands his morphor back to them. "Daranten, it was an honor for me to become a ranger. Even though they are some limbo some where, Claradessa told me that they will return some day. She and I did save the world today. However I feel that I do not deserve to call myself a veteran ranger when they will return some time in the near future. My red ranger morphor needs to be purified and go to another person who will lead the team when they do return. I do not know where I am going to go, but I know that I can't stay in Walkerton". Issac said to them. He leaves the headquarters.

Arron and Agathasia are stunned as Issac left like that. "Father should we stop him. He can always stay with us". Agathasia said to Daranten.

Daranten shakes his head to Agathasia. "No my daughter, Issac is in his right to hand the morphor back to us. He served a duty to lead the team. The betrayal and the death of Claradessa has left scars on his body, mind, heart, soul, and spirit. It will take some time for the wounds to heal. The red morphor shall be purified as well with the others". Daranten said to them.

Arron nods as he agrees with Daranten. "Father is right Agathasia. He needs to rediscover himself as a person. Plus he truly love Claradessa. I was a fool for trying to hold her back from being in love with a human. I paid that price when she ultimately sacrifice herself to save Issac and the world". Arron said to Agathasia.

Agathasia nods as they bring the morphors to the purify chamber.

Daranten's eyes glow a bright blue as he looks at the morphors. Arron and Agathasia are kneeling as they both have their eyes closed. May these morphors be purified from the touches and clutches of evil. As the old mystic elements fall into the depths of void, let new Mystic elements rise into the morphors". Daranten yells out loud as he uses his magic to change the powers in the morphors.

The elements that are in the morphors are lifted into the air. As each one is eliminated, new elemental powers went into the morphors.

"Red shall become the holder of fire of the dragon. Blue shall become the holder of water of the leviathan. Green shall become the holder of earth of the Guarda. Yellow shall become the holder of air of the Sphinx. White shall become the holder of ice of the Manticore. Pink shall become the holder of light of the Angel". Daranten said out as he completes the spell.

The new elements and mystic symbols went into the morphors as it swirls up together like a dance. The morphors went to their new placements in the chambers. Daranten's eyes went back to normal color. "It is done Arron and Agathasia. Now we wait until the evil has returned". Daranten said to them as they leave the chamber.

 _ **Three years later**_

A young man is on a mountain as he is looking down at his hometown. He has long and shaggy light brown with blue eyes. His clothes are worn like it was well used almost to the seams. He sighs as notices that his home town of Walkerton hasn't been the same since that unfaithful day. He spotted various search parties to find their missing sons and daughters. He knows that some of them were searching for him as well. "If they only knew what was really going on and what they truly did". The young man said to himself. He hears a strange and eerie rumble of thunder like a storm is coming in.

However the young man looks up as he notices a vortex is opening up as evil beings are free from its prison. He frowns as it is not good. "Claradessa was right. They will return some day. I never realize it will be this soon though. I hope that these new rangers will be able to stop them". The young man said to himself.

" _ **Issac, it is time for you to go back and face your past".**_ The ghost of Claradessa said to the young man revealed to be Issac. She appears to him for the first time in three years.

Issac is stunned as he sees her ghost. "Claradessa, I don't understand. Why do I have to face my past when I am guilty about not telling them the truth"? Issac asks the ghost of Claradessa.

The ghost of Claradessa looks at Issac as she shakes her head to him. " _ **When you left, you also left behind your destiny to fight against evil. It is time that you fight against evil once more. There are things that not even my father and the evil leader never knew about. You are the only one to find it".**_ The ghost of Claradessa said to Issac.

Issac is stunned as he never knew about it. "What do you mean there is things that not even Daranten and the evil leader never knew about". Issac asks the ghost of Claradessa.

The ghost of Claradessa nods to Issac. "When you feel the new chosen ones receives their morphors and their powers, you will start to find your way to a special place to release the hidden Mystic Warrior Powers". The ghost of Claradessa said to Issac as she vanishes once more.

Issac is stunned as he got to see her, but it was only for a brief amount of time. He is wondering what she meant by the hidden Mystic Warrior Powers. "Who are the new chosen ones that will receive the morphors". Issac asks himself as he has a sinking feeling that someone close to him will become one.

 _ **Prologue Part 2**_

As the sun is setting, a strange vortex is opening up in the near evening sky. A group of evil beings land on the ground just outside of Walkerton. "It is about time that the vortex reopened". A being in yellow said to them.

"I have to agree. It has been so long since we were sent to that place". A being in blue said to them.

The being in green rolls it's eyes at them. "Claradessa and that red ranger sent us to that place remember". The being in green said to them.

"Three days, three weeks, three months, three years, it doesn't matter anymore. We are free with the master". The being in white said to them.

"Exactly now we will destroy the planet where we failed miserably three years ago". The being in pink said to them.

The evil master nods as he has a devious expression on his face. "Now that we are free, we can return to our base. Tomorrow, we will ruin the peaceful town and attack once more. This time, that red ranger and Claradessa will not be there to stop us". The evil master said to them as they teleport back to their headquarters.

At another headquarters, Daranten is looking at the monitors. He frowns as he sees the five beings escaping from the vortex. "They are freed and returning to this world". Daranten said to them.

Arron and Agathasia hears Daranten as they report to the main ops room. "I thought that vortex will have kept them in longer than that. That way, those betrayers would be declared legally dead". Arron said to Daranten.

Agathasia sighs as she notice that Arron is colder ever since the battle ended three years ago. "You know as well as I do that the spell used by Claradessa wasn't strong enough to be sealed for an eternity, Arron". Agathasia said to Arron.

Daranten turns as he looks at his two remaining children. "Enough you two, it is time that the morphors chose their true chosen one. Plus the new chosen ones has to find their own way here just like Issac did three years ago". Daranten said to them.

Arron and Agathasia look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Once they find their own way here, they have to find each other". Agathasia said to them.

Arron sighs as henhas a major concern. "What if a relative of a betrayer becomes a ranger, Father? We can't take that chance of another betrayal just like three years ago". Arron asks Daranten. He has every right to ask the question.

Daranten looks at Arron as he knew this question is coming. "There is a chance that the morphors will select a relative of a betrayer. If there is, we will let him or her reveal that information to us and to the rest of the Rangers. Plus there is that chance that the relative did or didn't know about their plans to betray the world including us and Issac. We petrified the morphors and changed the elements in them as well. The morphors can see the true character of the individual being chosen. Let's begin the ritual". Daranten said to them.

Arron and Agathasia look at each other as they nod in agreement. They follow Daranten to the morphor chamber. In the chamber, five color coded morphors are locked on their pedestal. They have new elemental symbols and a beast symbol with them as well.

Arron and Agathasia kneels on one knee as their eyes are closed. Daranten looks at the morphors as his hands and arms are raised up. His eyes are closed as he performs the ritual.

" _ **The evil that once struck the earth has returned from the vortex that the betrayed red ranger and Claradessa made to keep them in. Go and find the true chosen ones that was hidden from the evil forces and let them come to this place on their own. Fire of the Dragon, Water of the Leviathan, Earth of the Guarda, Air of the Sphinx, Ice of the Manticore, Light of the Angel, let these elements face off against the Steel of the Cyclops, Thunder of the Thunderbird, Shadows of the Devil, Boulders of the Griffin, and Energy of the Phoenix".**_ Daranten yells out loud as he uses his powers to send the morphors to the new chosen ones.

As the ritual is complete, the six morphors takes off into the night sky. It went into six different directions in Walkerton. The morphors land in six different bedrooms as they are disguised as cell phones.

Daranten opens his eyes as the morphors are not in the chamber. "The ritual is complete". Daranten said to Arron and Agathasia.

Arron and Agathasia gets up as they see that the morphors are gone to their chosen ones. They follow him back to the main ops room. "Now, we wait to see who will come right". Agathasia said to Daranten.

Daranten nods to Agathasia as he looks at her. "Indeed Agathasia, now we wait". Daranten said to her. They are keeping watch to see who will come.

It is the middle of the night. Daranten, Arron, and Agathasia are still up as they are watching the monitors. "I see that the chosen one of the Fire of the Dragon has made its way here". Arron said to them. He spots the red symbol on the monitors.

Agathasia spots the Air Sphinx symbol on the monitor. "The next chosen one is the Air of the Sphinx". Agathasia said to them. She sees the yellow symbol on the monitor.

Daranten nods as he spots the new blue, green, and pink symbols on the monitor as well, but they did not arrive at the same time. "The chosen ones of the Water of the Leviathan, Earth of the Guarda, and Light of the Angel also has come as well". Daranten said to them.

Arron nods as he looks at them. "Now we wait for them to find each other to become one new team". Arron said to them. They all nod in agreement as they wait and see who the morphors has chosen.

Meanwhile back at the mountain, Issac watches the ritual happening as he looks at the six color coded morphors flying in the night sky. He sighs as he spots the red morphor heading to his old residence. 'Sis, I am sorry that I am not there to guide you to become a great red ranger. You will hear things that you never knew about me. You have to understand that I couldn't tell you because it is a part of the rules to keep our family and friends safe from harm'. Issac thought to himself. "Izzy, please forgive me". Issac said to himself as he heading towards a cave. He has no idea that the pink morphor went to a familiar residence as well.

 _ **End Prologue**_

This is the newly revised version of the prologue. Plus it will have even more changes as the story goes along. It will be the same OC's that was in the other version as well.

 _Next Chapter: A New Red Ranger Emerges_


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: The New Red Ranger Emerges

As the sun is rising over Walkerton, it appears to seem that a quiet night over the small town. No one knew that six teenagers left their home in the middle of the night to follow a strange symbol that lead them to the location of the ranger headquarters of the Mystic Warriors. All six teenagers made it back to their homes before their parents found their empty beds that morning. At the same time, the six teenagers had no idea that the others were there was well.

At a residence, the alarm is going off as it is getting 17 year old teenage girl up. Her hair is in a mess like she slept on her head and a small touch of the woods was in her hair. "Isabelle time to get up, it is the first day of your senior year of high school". A woman said as she is calling the girl named Isabelle to wake up.

Isabelle moans as she hears her mother and the alarm. "I am up mom". Isabelle said as she is half awake. She sits up as she notice a red morphor on her dresser. 'I suppose that wasn't a dream that I had last night'. Isabelle thought to herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Isabelle is sleeping in bed when all the sudden a red light shines in her room. She wakes up as she notices a strange symbol bouncing on her. "What in the world"? Isabelle asks herself. She spots the symbol like it was getting her to follow it._

' _ **You must follow the Fire of the Dragon Isabelle Grant. It will lead you to your destiny'.**_ _A mysterious female voice said to Isabelle._

 _Isabelle shrugs as she gets quickly gets dressed. She follows the red symbol as she is wondering where it will take her. She notices various fire and flame symbols along the way. As she touches it, she doesn't get burned. 'Ok this is really weird. It doesn't hurt me at all like it respects me'. Isabelle thought to herself. She has no idea that five others are heading to the same location as her._

" _ **You are almost there Isabelle Grant. You are a leader to lead five loyal teammates. You must discover that not everything is not what it seems to be within yourself and the past. You have to forgive a person who was very close to you on the decisions that was made. You have to be open minded on the various home life and situations of each one of your teammates. Otherwise, the world will be lost once more".**_ _A mysterious female voice said to Isabelle._

 _Isabelle is wondering who the female voice is. She finds herself at a mysterious cove. Close by, Isabelle sees a building like it has been there for a very long time. A bigger Fire Dragon appears to her like it is waiting for her._ " _ **The Red Chosen One before you was a great leader just like you. He fought hard to protect the world, but it came with a terrible price. His beloved first love paid the ultimate price to send the betraying Warriors along with the Evil Master away. As a result, he made the choice to return the red morphor to be purified once more. There was a day that was fuzzy to you three years ago when the evil foot soldiers first came when you and he first fought them. I took a great shining to you back then and it is still there to this day".**_ _The bigger dragon telepathically said to Isabelle. She notices a red figure nod to her as the Fire Dragon symbol went inside of her. 'Why did it brought me here? Who is that red figure? What did that Dragon mean that it took a great shining towards me on a day that I barely remember'? Isabelle thought to herself as she gets teleported back to her bedroom. She has no idea that five others are about to arrive to the very cove._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Isabelle sighs as she gets dressed for the day. She puts on a red short sleeve blouse with a red and white pleated skirt. She has white and gray leggings and black flats. She has medium length brown hair and blue eyes. She has a semi athletic body tone. She grabs her book bag and hand bag as she went upstairs to the living room.

In the living room, her parents are watching the morning news as they spot Isabelle. "Morning Izzy", her dad said to Isabelle. "Morning honey slept well". Her mom said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at them. "Yeah I slept ok". Isabelle said to them. She notice that her parents are about half that they used to be. When her brother, Issac vanished three years ago, it devastated the both of them. It took them a year and a half to get to a new normal.

Her dad nods as he looks at Isabelle. "I wish Issac could be here to see that you grew up wonderfully". Her father said to Isabelle.

Isabelle sighs as Issac meant a lot to him. Her dad doesn't play favorites, but he had a deep bond with Issac. "I know dad". Isabelle said to him.

The mother sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "Maybe this year you can finally open yourself up to make friends and possibly a boyfriend". The woman said to Isabelle.

Isabelle's face gets red in embarrassment. "Mom, if I want to make friends, I will find my own way. I don't want to become a person that I am not to make friends. I am heading off to school". Isabelle said to her mother.

Her parents watch Isabelle leaving the house as she begins her senior year of high school. "Do you always put pressure on her to make friends, Juliet"? Her dad said to the woman named Juliet.

Juliet sighs as as she looks at him. "No, it just she is taking after Issac completely on making friends, Mark. She just needs to apply herself". Juliet said to the man named Mark.

Mark shakes his head as they get ready for work. "Just let her be herself honey, she is a normal teenager". Mark said to Juliet. Juliet sighs as she nods to him. They leave the house for work.

At Walkerton High School, Isabelle parks her car in the student parking lot. She sighs as she looks at the imposing school building. "Well Grant, let's tackle a new school year". Isabelle said to herself as she walks in the school.

Back at the Evil Headquarters, the evil master looks at the monitors. "Excellent, it is a peaceful day in that town". The evil master said to himself.

The five beings walk in the room. "We are ready to serve you master". The being in yellow said to the evil master.

The evil master turns around as he spots them. "Excellent, I want you five to create a plan to destroy anyone that gets in your way". The evil master said to them.

"We are on it my evil master". The being in blue said to the evil master.

The evil master nods as he leave the room. The beings look at each other as they went to a conference room. "So what kind of plan should we have first"? The being in green asks them.

"I say we spy on who ever is going to be in our way. There is no doubt that Daranten has sent the powers to new humans to fight against us". The being in pink said to them.

The group has a smirk on their faces. "You bring an excellent point. The new humans probably will not know how to handle our old powers. Send in the Zincods and have them attack the humans". The being in yellow said to them.

It is not long that a small army of Zincods walk in the room. They appear to be mindless minions as they can pack a wild punch. "I will send them out to attack and hide to spy who will get in the way". The being in pink said to them. The being in pink reveals to be a female as she got up from her seat. She leads the Zincods as they are heading out to a prime location to launch the attack.

As the first day of school is drawing to a close at the Walkerton High School, Isabelle Grant is looking at the red morphor as she doesn't know how it got to her. She left it at home this morning, and the morphor gets into the cup holder of her car. She puts it in the glove box of her car, and yet it ended up in her hand bag. She then put it in her locker, and now it is in her pocket. 'Ok either someone really wants me to have this morphor on me at all time or it is some sort of cruel sick joke'. Isabelle thought to herself.

The bell rings as it is dismissing people for the day. The other students are heading out towards their cars, buses, and after school activities. Isabelle sighs as she heads out the school building.

All the sudden, everyone is screaming as they spot in the incoming minions attacking them. Isabelle frowns as she has no idea why these things are attacking the school. Other students are running away from them.

Isabelle frowns as she finds herself in the crossfire. 'Ok I really don't know what to do. That voice said that I am a leader, but who am I to lead to fight against these things'. Isabelle thought to herself.

As the minions are coming at Isabelle, she frowns as she has to gather her courage to fight. She is throwing the punches and kicks at the minions. The minions are falling towards the ground. Close by the being in pink glares at Isabelle as she sees her as a potential threat. 'How come it is just her fighting the Zincods? Is there more of them'? The being in pink thought to herself.

Isabelle is continuing to fight against the minions on her own. All the sudden, the Zincods are coming at her again as it is getting overwhelming on her. A being swoops in as he gets Isabelle out of there. "You look very familiar like I met someone who looks just like you". The male being said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she meets the male being. "Who are you anyways"? Isabelle asks the being.

The male being looks at Isabelle. "I am Arron. You need to morph into your ranger form and ignite the Fire of the Dragon". The being named Arron said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she looks at Arron. "Wait a minute what morph? What do you mean by the Fire of the Dragon"? Isabelle asks Arron. She is confused by it.

Arron looks at Isabelle as he nods to her. The device you have is a ranger morphor. You got got morph into your ranger form. The Fire of the Dragon is your ranger power". Arron said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she looks at Arron. "Ranger power, I am a Power Ranger". Isabelle said to Arron as she is processing it.

Arron nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yes you are the leader of the team. Once you find the rest of your teammates, you will lead them into various battles against the evil one. Those Zincods are heading this way. You need to say Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". Arron said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Arron as her morphor is shining brighter in her hands. "Alright if you say so". Isabelle said to Arron. She jumps down from a tree as she notice the minions coming at her.

"I may not know who are you and where you are from, but you are not going to get away with it anymore". Isabelle yells out loud as she is getting fired up. She grabs the morphor out as she is ready to fight.

Arron nods as he looks at Isabelle. 'She reminds me a lot of her brother Issac'. Arron thought to himself.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form for the first time.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Isabelle is in a weird space as fire is all around her. It doesn't burn her as it is dancing around her. The Dragon roads as it swirls around her. She has a red suit with red and gold gloves, belt, and boots. She has a red and gold belt as it has a katana sword and a side blaster on it. She has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. She has a red helmet with the dragon as the visor. "Fire of the Dragon, Mystic Warrior Red Ranger". Isabelle yells out loud as she is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Isabelle is in ranger form as she is surprised to see it. The Zincods takes a look at her like they are stunned to see a ranger again. "Well, this definitely changes things in a good way". Isabelle said to them. She charges in as she has her katana sword in her hands. She is cutting them down to size.

Close by the being in pink is stunned as there is a new red ranger. 'That red ranger is a female. This is getting very interesting'. The being in pink thought to herself.

Isabelle is getting the rest of the Zincods. "I think it is time to burn the rest of you to a burned crisps on all sides. Fire of the Dragon Unleash", Isabelle yells out loud as she fires her fire power on them.

The Zincods gets hit by the fire as they are destroyed to bits. Isabelle watches them land on the ground as they are gone for good. Arron went up to Isabelle. "You did well for your first fight. Follow me to the headquarters". Arron said to Isabelle. Isabelle nods as they disappear from the scene.

At the ranger headquarters, Arron and Isabelle arrives as she remembers it is the building that she found just last night. "Hold on though, this is the very cove that the symbol lead me to". Isabelle said to Arron.

Arron nods as he looks at Isabelle. "That's correct Isabelle, welcome to the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". Arron said to Isabelle.

Daranten and Agathasia walk in the room. "Welcome Isabelle Grant, you are the leader of the team. I am Daranten. You already met my son Arron. This is my daughter Agathasia". Daranten said to Isabelle.

Agathasia nods as she looks at Isabelle. "It is an honor to meet you Isabelle Grant. You look so much like Issac Grant. I can see the family resemblance". Agathasia said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Agathasia as her brother is mentioned. "You know of my twin brother". Isabelle said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Isabelle, being the red ranger of the team carries a lot of responsibilities to lead the team to battle. Will you promise that you will never use the powers for your own gain, never tell anyone of your secret identity, and never escalate in battle"? Daranten asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at them as she remembers the mysterious female voice. "I promise. How did you met my brother anyways"? Isabelle asks them.

Daranten looks at Isabelle as it is the first question that she asked. "I will explain in due time, Isabelle. For right now, you need to be aware about the evil force that has returned". Daranten said to Isabelle as he shows her around the headquarters.

Meanwhile back at the evil headquarters, the being in pink has returned as she is deeply intrigued on what she seen. "So did you find out anything, Silvia"? The being in yellow asks the being in pink revealed to be Silvia.

Silvia looks at them as they sit down together. "The new red ranger is a female. I should have recognized her considering that she looks just like Issac". Silvia said to them as she reveals it to them.

The group is stunned as they look at Silvia. "If she looks just like Issac then that means, they have to be brother and sister". The being in white said to them.

The being in green nods as it makes some sense. "That makes sense to me. Did you spot any of the others"? The being in green asks Silvia.

Silvia shakes her head to them. "No, the new red ranger is all by herself. It won't be long until the other rangers comes on in though". Silvia said to them.

The being in blue nods as it looks at them. "I say we continue to spy on the red ranger. If anyone meets her and joins the team, there will be another person to spy on". The being in blue said to them.

The being in yellow looks at them as it reveals to be a guy. "It will be my turn to spy on the female Issac look alike". The being in yellow said to them. He has a devious smirk on his face as the plan continues.

Close by an officer like being is spying on them as he is getting intel. 'This is very interesting in deed. The newest red ranger is a look alike to that former red ranger. I must report this to the evil master'. The officer thought to himself as he makes his way to the evil master.

In a secret ops room, the evil master notice the officer coming in. "You got something important to tell me". The evil master said to the officer.

The officer nods as he bows to him. "Yes, it seems that the new red ranger is related to the previous red ranger. That pink girl said that she looks just like Issac". The officer said to the evil master.

Then evil master has an intrigued expression on his face. "How interesting, it maybe that the former red and and the new red ranger are related. If that is the case, I want you to launch an ambush on the rangers. However don't do it until the time is right". The evil master said to the officer.

The officer bows as he fully understands the orders. "Understood Master", the officer said to the evil master as he leaves the room.

The evil master has an evil grin on his face. "It is only a matter of time when I will launch my ultimate plan to destroy the world". The evil master said to himself as he continues to watch the monitors.

Meanwhile on the mountain, Issac is looking at an old piece of paper. It looks like a map of some sorts. All the sudden the red Fire of the Dragon symbol appears on the map. It shows a bit on the map. ' _As the new leader appears, the dragon will rise with the leader. It will not be long until the leader finds her teammates. The journey to become a new team will not be an easy one. However the location of the hidden powers lies within_

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _In the previous version, I broke this chapter in two parts. It just didn't felt right to break in two parts. Who is the officer that met with the Evil Master? Plus check out my profile with other things going on with my other two new stories._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Second in Command in Yellow_


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: A Second in Command in Yellow

Back at the Evil Headquarters, the group is meeting up again as they gather around the table. "So who will go next to spy on them? We all should take turns to spy on them". Silvia asks them.

The group look at each other as Silvia is making a good point. "Well, you can't have all the fun with spying to them". The being in white.

The being in blue nods in agreement. "Yeah, I want to see how much that town has changed in the last three years". The being in blue said to them.

The being in green rolls it's eyes at the blue cladded being. "I doubt that the town has changed all that much". The being in green said to them.

The being in yellow looks at them. "I will go next to spy on them. Besides, it maybe that one of us will go twice to cover all the new rangers". The being in yellow said to them. The being reveals himself as a male as he has more of an vindictive personality than Silvia. He leaves the room as he has a group of Zincods with him.

The next day, everyone is talking about the new red ranger and the attack that took place yesterday. Plus a some of the students are now wearing red cladded outfits.

Another senior is walking into the school building as she had a lot on her mind. 'First that weird flight to that cove, then finding a yellow device, and now a red superhero appears again'. She thought to herself as she thinks about the events that happened a couple of nights ago. She has brown curly hair reaching to her shoulders with bright blue eyes. She is skinny and 5'5" tall with a fair skin tone. She is wearing a yellow loose fit t-shirt, a black jacket over top, blue skinny jeans, and yellow flats.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The teenager is sleeping when all the sudden a blast of wind is coming into her room. A bright yellow light is bouncing on her to get up. She opens her eyes as she is not in the mood to woken up like this. "What the hell is going on here"? The teenage girl said to herself as she is half awake and half asleep. She notice the bedroom window is open. She gets out of bed to close it. All the sudden, she is starting to float like she can fly. She is floating outside as the yellow_ symbol is close by to her. It is a symbol of the Yellow Air Sphinx. "If you want me to do it, I rather wait until the day time and I am on the ground". The teenage girl said to it.

" _ **Eleanor Chase, you are a good person with a great heart. You will become a second in command to a team".**_ _A mysterious female voice said to the young teenager named Eleanor._

 _Eleanor is in shock as she hears the mysterious voice she is trying to find the owner. "What in the world? Who said that and how did you know my name? I prefer to go by Ellie". Ellie said out there as she is getting nervous._

 _The Yellow Air Sphinx symbol swirls around her like it wants her to follow it. Ellie is stunned as she is starting to understand what it wants her to do._

" _ **I know a lot of things Ellie. You guard your heart from people getting too close to you. You have been hurt by the people who are suppose to be your greatest protecters and advocates. You have a great destiny that you shouldn't ignore".**_ _The mysterious female voice said to Ellie._

 _Ellie sighs as she is flying through the night. She is still following the Yellow Air Sphinx. The air and wind is not hurting her like it is respecting her. She is thinking about what the mysterious voice said to her. She spots the Yellow Air Sphinx like it is landing somewhere. "Hey where are you taking me to"? Ellie asks it as she is still following it._

 _Ellie is landing at the hidden cove. She reaches her hand out to the yellow symbol. It went inside of her like it is meant to be with her. She notices the building close by. However she has no idea that five others are there as well. 'That is weird. Why did it take me here? Plus who else found this place like I did'. Ellie thought to herself as she gets teleported back to her own home._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Ellie snaps out of her deep fog as she bumps into a fellow senior. "This must not be my day". Ellie said to them.

"You are telling me. Everyone is wearing red because they say that they are the newest red ranger". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at Isabelle as they pick up the books. "Have we met before? You must be new. My name is Ellie Chase". Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Ellie. "No, I was born and grew up here in Walkerton. I do get that question all the time. They see me around, but they don't really know me. My name is Isabelle by the way". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie shrugs as she looks at Isabelle. "How in the world did they miss that anyways"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Ellie. "I guess everyone is too busy to get to know me". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she see Isabelle as a friend. The bell rings as it is time to go to class. "Maybe we will talk later then". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie. "Yeah definitely", Isabelle said to Ellie as the two of them went to class.

As Isabelle is heading to class, she is getting a weird vibe about Ellie. 'Could she be a ranger like me'? Isabelle thought to herself as she gets to class.

Later on, Ellie is sitting by herself as she is thinking about how she met Isabelle. She is in the library as she is looking through a bunch of old year books. She spots Isabelle Grant in each one even back their freshman year. "I don't know how I missed her along. Plus there is a guy with the same last name. He could be her brother". Ellie said to herself. She notice the family resemblance between them. She pulls out the yellow morphor as she is wondering about it. She closes the book as she completely missed seeing another page as well.

After school, Isabelle finds herself at a local park. She sighs as can't stop thinking about what happened this morning. 'First various students are trying to say that they are the new red ranger when they are not. Secondly, I met Ellie as well. I just get the feeling that she is one of my new teammates'. Isabelle thought to herself.

All the sudden, Isabelle notice people at the park are screaming like they are running away from something. She frowns as it is the same Zincods from before. 'Great we got these things again'. Isabelle thought to herself as she looks around for a private place to morph. She notices that the coast is clear and grabs her morphor out. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

Isabelle is in her red ranger form. The Zincods are charging in at her as they are holding their weapons. Close by the being in yellow spots her as he frowns as he does recognize her. "She looks just like that brother of hers. They even share the same family resemblance. I, Victor, shall punish her". The beings name revealed to be Victor. He fires his dark powers at Isabelle.

As Isabelle is fighting the Zincods, she doesn't notice that a beam is coming at her. She gets hit directly as she is stumbling to the ground. She frowns as the Zincods are grabbing her as they are kicking and punching her. "I need some help please". Isabelle said to herself as she doesn't know if help will come at all.

All the sudden, a rock hits a Zincod as it gets their attention. "Leave her alone now". Ellie yells out loud as she is not happy. She is charging in as she is fighting back against them.

Isabelle is stunned as she notice Ellie coming her way. She notices the Sphinx as it is with her. "Ellie", Isabelle said to Ellie as she is surprised to see her.

Ellie rushes over to Isabelle as she helps her up. "Ok, you have to explain to me more about this. This guy told me that I had to help you and morph with this thing that I got". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she knows who it was. "Arron, Ellie that thing is your ranger morphor. You are a ranger just like me to save the world. Say Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at the morphor as it is shining brightly. "Well things will get bad for them at least". Ellie said to them. She has a smirk on her face.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Ellie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form for the first time.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Ellie is in a weird space as the air and wind is all around her. It doesn't harm her as it is dancing around her. The Sphinx roars as it swirls around her. She has a red suit with yellow and gold gloves, belt, and boots. She has a yellow and gold belt as it has a dual daggers and a side blaster on it. She has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. She has a yellow helmet with the Sphinx as the visor. "Air of the Sphinx, Mystic Warrior Yellow Ranger". Isabelle yells out loud as she is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The Zincods are stunned as they spot another ranger in front of them. Ellie is stunned as she looks at her uniform. "Ok, I probably need to get use to it". Ellie said to them. She gives Isabelle a hand up.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she has her first teammate. "It takes a while to get use to. We got these things to take care of first". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she smirks to Isabelle. "Right", Ellie said to Isabelle. She has her dual daggers out. The two girls charge into the fight.

Victor frowns as he spots the new yellow ranger. 'So you are the new yellow ranger. I can't wait to actually face you in battle myself'. Victor thought to himself as he gets away.

Isabelle and Ellie finish up against the Zincods. "So is there a monster to face"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Ellie. "No, it has only been these minions. It is only a matter of time when they send out the monsters. The thing is, I don't know much about who are facing. We need to head to the headquarters". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie has a perplexed expression on her face. "The headquarters", Ellie asks Isabelle. She is a bit skeptical about it.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she nods to her. "Yeah did you see a building at a hidden cove the other night"? Isabelle asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "Yeah I did. I kind of flew there. Why were you there as well"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she learns that her newly second in command was here. "Yeah I was there as well. It maybe that there were others there as well. I couldn't tell who was there considering it was completely dark". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie thinks about it as it was true. It was very dark outside when she and Isabelle arrived at the hidden cove. "You are right about that". Ellie said to Isabelle as they both teleport to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, Daranten notice Isabelle as she has Ellie with her. "Welcome Ellie Chase to the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors Power Rangers, you are chosen as the yellow ranger and the second in command of the team. Will you promise that you will never reveal your identity to family and friends, will you promise that you will never use your powers for your personal gain, and will you never escalate in battle"? Daranten asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I promise, besides someone has to back Isabelle up". Ellie said to them. She smirks to Isabelle

Isabelle smirks to Ellie as she has her first teammate. "Thanks Ellie", Isabelle said to Ellie as the team is growing. Daranten, Arron, and Agathasia smiles at the two girls as it is not long the team will be all together.

Meanwhile back on the mountain, Issac is following a trail on the map. As he is coming across a fork in road, the map doesn't show a fork in the road. "Am I getting lost"? Issas asks himself as he is not sure which way to go.

All the sudden, the map is glowing as more of the trail is glowing. As it shows a yellow glow to take the left on the fork, Issac nods as he understands where to go. " _ **The Air Sphinx has joined the team. Take this path and it will lead you to a new direction that you never thought possible".**_ Issac said to himself. He looks at the left path as he is wondering what it meant. 'Alright if this is the right way to go, what did it mean by it'. Issac thought to himself as he continues the journey.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Ellie Chase was created by Icrzy just like from the old version. Plus the yellow being is revealed to be Victor just like from before. However who will be the next person to discover that he or she is a ranger?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Two Girls and a Guy in Blue_


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Two Girls and a Guy in Blue

Back at the Evil Headquarters, the group meets up back together as Victor walks in the room. "Apparently new yellow ranger is a girl". Victor said to them. He appears to be annoyed by it.

Silvia looks at Victor as she rolls her eyes to him. "What, were you thinking that the yellow ranger is a guy"? Silvia asks Victor.

Victor shrugs as he looks at Silvia. "Perhaps I was but sooner or later the Zincods will be overwhelming them". Victor said to them.

The being in blue looks at them as it reveals to be another male. "That maybe true Victor, or maybe we should send out the monsters against them". The being in blue said to Victor.

Victor shakes his head to his cohort. "No, I rather send the monsters when the team is fully formed". Victor said to them.

The being in green shakes its head to them. "You know I have been watching the footage of when they sent the morphors to the new chosen ones. If we can figure out who actually went to the cove, maybe it will be easier for us to identify them". The being in blue said to them.

The group is intrigued by the plan. "How do we suppose to do that? It was dark when they went to that location". The being in white asks the being in blue.

The being in green agrees with the being in white. "How it will be easier to identifying them, Truman"? The being in green asks the being in blue name reveals to be Truman.

Truman has a wild smirk on his face. He brings up the footage from that night on the monitors. "This is the real actual footage of that night. It shows that it hard to identify them because of the night sky. If you readjust the actual footage and make it appear that it took place in the day time, you get real identity of the six teenagers that went to the hidden cove". Truman said to them.

The group looks at the footage as it reveals Ellie and Isabelle. Both girls are close by but didn't realize it from before. Silvia frowns as she spots someone who she knows very deeply as she doesn't show it. "At least now we will know who to target next". Victor said to them.

Truman nods as he smirks to them. "Exactly, now it is my turn to spy the next guy in blue". Truman said to them as he leaves the headquarters. He has a swarm of Zincods with him as he leaves the Evil Headquarters.

The next day, everyone is talking about the newest yellow ranger. On top of it, they are talking about another ranger team in the town called Milky Way. "It is like there is a ranger bug going around and only the selected few are being bitten". A girl said to her friends.

"Yeah the other team finally has a guy on the team. The Walkerton team only has two girls on it so far. They need a strong jock like me on the team". A guy said to a group of his friends.

Isabelle and Ellie looks at the various students going by. Most of the student body either has a red, blue, yellow, or even green cladded outfits on. "Wow, it is like all of them are becoming wannabes to the ranger teams". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is going to be hard to figure out who is the true ranger from the others. Plus I have a cousin who lives in Milky Way. She probably has seen them fighting what ever evil is harming that town". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at Isabelle as she learns more about the leader. "You haven't told me much about your family Isabelle. Is it a sensitive subject for you"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Ellie. "It is not a sensitive subject Ellie. No one really asks me about it". Isabelle said to Ellie. The bell rings for them to get to class.

Ellie frowns slightly as she wonders why no one really asks her about it. "Oh ok, I will see you later Isabelle". Ellie said to Isabelle as they depart to class. Isabelle nods as she went one way while Ellie went another way.

In a science class a fellow senior is sitting in class as he is taking notes. He is an African American with curly black hair, glasses, scrawny, freckles, scars on his arms. He is new to the school as a senior and deeply an introvert. He has a blue button down shirt with khakis and blue square shaped glasses. He has on white and blue sneakers as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the rangers that everyone else is talking about. However he also couldn't stop thinking about what happened to him a couple of nights ago. 'That night was just weird and strange even for my taste'. The young man thought to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The young man is sleeping in his bed as his room is surrounded by boxes that needs to be unpacked from a move from another town. All the sudden, a strange blue light comes into his room. It bounces on him like it is splashing water on him._

 _The young man wakes up as he is wondering if it was a bad dream. "What in the world"? The young man said to himself. He spots the blue watery light like it chosen him._

' _Follow me to your destiny Rodney Jenson'. The blue watery light said to the young man named Rodney Jenson._

 _Rodney is stunned as it knows his name. "Wait hold on though how did you know my name"? Rodney asks it as he is getting out of bed. He has a long sleeve shirt with lounge pants and a pair of socks on. He grabs his shoes on as he sees the it._

 _As it went back outside, Rodney sneaks out from the house without waking up his parents. He spots the strange blue light thing heading towards a creek near his house. 'Umm, I don't think this is a good time to go swimming". Rodney said to the blue watery light as he is stuttering._

" _Rodney, just follow me to a special location". The blue watery light said to him._

 _Rodney sighs as he went to the creek. The watery light is leading him. As Rodney steps into the water, he is surprised to see that he is on top of the water instead of his feet in the water. "This is impossible. I can't walk on water". Rodney said to himself as he is stuttering. He puts his hand into the water. As he pulls it out, he notices that water is around his hands like it is ready to be used for things._

" _ **The water respects you Rodney Jenson for a multiple of reasons. You are my true chosen one".**_ _A mysterious voice said to Rodney._

 _Rodney is stunned as he spots a Blue Water Leviathan appearing to him. He has no idea that a Leviathan is here. He looks deeply afraid of it. "Are you going to hurt me"? Rodney asks the Leviathan. He is deeply intimidated as he is stuttering._

 _The Leviathan shakes its head to Rodney._ " _ **No Rodney, I am not going to hurt or harm you in any way. I chosen you because of your intellect and wisdom. Follow the watery light, it will show you a special place".**_ _The Leviathan said to Rodney._

 _Rodney looks at the mythical creature. He is getting the feeling that it is not going to hurt him. However it is there to guide him in more ways than one. He follows the advice from the creature as he is following the blue watery light. As he is running on water, he is wondering where it will take him. Plus the Blue Water Leviathan is with them as well. 'The Leviathan is right by my side even from the moment it said I am its chosen one. Is it really that loyal to me even though I am new to the town'? Rodney thought to himself as he continues to follow the It. He also notices that it is not going at a fast pace. Rodney is not a fast runner, and he is thankful for it._

 _It is not long that Rodney arrives at the hidden cove. He is awe of the nature beauty in the area. The moonlight and the stars in the night sky makes it more calm and serene. "Wow, how long this place was here in town"? Rodney asks himself. The blue watery light and Blue Water Leviathan are swirling around Rodney as it went into him. Rodney is feeling it but it is not hurting him._

" _ **There are others who has been blessed by our powers. Let them come to you and don't let the stuttering scare them off. They will be willing to listen and take the time to get to know you as well".**_ _The Leviathan telepathically said to Rodney. Rodney nods as he spots an unique building close by. He has no idea that there five others show up at the same place. He teleports back to his home as he has a blue device with him._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Rodney sighs as he is not sure who are the five others that came to that location that night. He is taking notes as he notices Ellie in particular. He is wondering why he would notice her in particular. 'I don't have any romantic feelings for her. I do not even know her. At the same time, I have a weird feeling about her'. Rodney thought to himself.

As the bell rings, Rodney walks out of class as he goes to his locker. As he opens his locker, someone instantly closes the locker door. Rodney frowns as he notices a school bully in his face. "You are going to do all of my homework geek. I don't care if you are a senior or not". A guy said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at the guy as he has been in this situation before. "What if I say no"? Rodney asks the guy as he is stuttering again.

The school bully glares at Rodney as he has a fist ready. "You are not going to like it loser". The school bully said to Rodney.

"Leave him alone now", Ellie said to the guy as she has a teacher with her.

The bully frowns as he spots her. "What are you going to do about it Chase"? The bully asks Ellie as he is referring to her.

The teacher gives a look at the bully. "You are in for an ear full from the principal". The teacher said to the bully. The bully frowns as he is truly caught by the teacher.

Ellie looks at Rodney as she has a weird ranger feeling about him. "Hey are you ok"? Ellie asks Rodney.

Rodney nods to Ellie as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Yeah, this is normally happens to me. Thanks for sticking up for me". Rodney said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at Rodney. "It is no problem at all. You were in my math class just now right. My name is Ellie. You probably figured out that my last name is Chase". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Ellie. "Yeah bullies can be like that calling people by their last names". Rodney said to Ellie as he is stuttering to her.

Ellie nods as she can see that Rodney stutters when he talks. "Bullies can be a huge pain in the butt if you get my drift". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney is stunned as he looks at Ellie. He notices that she is not making fun of him because of his stuttering. "You didn't make fun of me because I stutter". Rodney said to Ellie. He is stuttering again.

Ellie has a perplexed expression on her face. She listened to Rodney as she shakes her head to him. "Why would I make fun of someone for something that needs to be worked on anyways? It sounds like to me when other people are making fun of you for it; it is more like they are punishing you for stuttering". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Ellie as he has never thought about it like that before. "I have never thought it like that before". Rodney said to Ellie.

As the bell rings for class, Rodney and Ellie frowns as they have five minutes to get to class. "Maybe we will catch up later then". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Ellie. "Yeah", Rodney said to Ellie. He is stuttering still as he heads on his way to his next class. 'Why do I get the feeling that she is one of the people that I need to reach out to? If that's the case, who is the other girl'? Rodney thought to himself as he gets to his next class.

After school, Rodney is heading out to his car as he sighs to himself. He is sporting a black eye by a buddy of the bully that gotten in trouble. He sighs as he gotten in some trouble. He grabs out the the blue device that chosen him. 'How can I be chosen when I am still a target for bullies'? Rodney thought to himself.

A male being appears to him as he can see that the chosen blue ranger is feeling down. "It is not about being a strong person physically. It is about having a great heart to help others. You fit into that it perfectly. When the time is right say, Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". The male being said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he is starting to understand. "Thank you, who ever you are". Rodney said to the male being. The male being said to Rodney as he vanishes from him. Rodney is surprised when the mysterious male being teleports away.

All the sudden, Rodney hears people screaming and running away from fear. He is wondering which way the action is. As he is getting closer to where the action is, he spots two female rangers fighting strange foot soldiers. 'There is a lot of them. Plus they look like they can use some help'. Rodney thought to himself. He remembers what the Leviathan told him. He digs deep as he charges in to the fight.

The red and yellow rangers are stunned as they see a civilian coming into the fight. "You need to be at a safe place". The red ranger said to Rodney.

Rodney frowns as he is holding his morphor. "I want to help in any way that I can. I may not have met you yet, but I have the blue one and ready to fight". Rodney said to the red ranger as he is trying to stutter less.

The yellow ranger nods as she looks at Rodney. "He is one of us Isabelle". The yellow ranger said to Isabelle. The red ranger named Isabelle is stunned as she never realized that Ellie is the one that met Rodney.

Rodney grabs his morphor out as the Zincods are stunned that a third person is joining the team. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Rodney yells out loud as morphs into ranger form.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Rodney is in a weird space as the waters from lakes, streams, rivers, and oceans all around him. It doesn't harm him as it is dancing around him. It is like various water molecules are moving around him. The Leviathan roars as it swirls around him. He has a blue suit with blue and silver gloves, belt, and boots. He has a blue and silver belt as it has an axe and a side blaster on it. He has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. He has a blue helmet with the Leviathan as the visor. "Water of the Leviathan, Mystic Warrior Blue Ranger". Rodney yells out loud as he is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Rodney is stunned as he is in his ranger form for the first time. "Wow", Rodney said to them as he is stuttering again. He pulls out his axe from his belt.

The Zincods are stunned as they didn't realize that the guy is the newest blue ranger. "Yeah it has that lingering feel to it". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he is ready to fight back. He has the axe in his hands as he is slashing them down. The Zincods are going down to the ground by the blows. Close by, Truman looks at them as he has a good look at the blue ranger. "So there is a new nerd in blue after all". Truman said to himself. He is spying on the newest blue ranger.

The three rangers are working together as they are dealing with the remaining Zincods. As the last of the foot soldiers are destroyed, Isabelle went up to Rodney as she realizes that she has a true friend in him. "You are the first guy to join the team". Isabelle said to Rodney as she has a smile on her face underneath her helmet.

Rodney has a sheepish expression on his face. "Thanks", Rodney said to Isabelle as he stutters again. He is looking at his new teammates.

Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "We need to take him to the headquarters". Ellie said to Isabelle. Isabelle nods as the three of them teleports to their headquarters.

At the headquarters, Rodney notice that Isabelle and Ellie has powered down. "It is alright Rodney. You can power down here". Arron said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he powers down to his civilian form. He is surprised as it is the very being that came up to him earlier. "It's you, you are the one that gave me the advice earlier". Rodney said to Arron.

Arron nods as he looks at Rodney. "That's correct Rodney, I am Arron. That's my sister Agathasia and my father Daranten. We run this special place, and it is the headquarters of the Power Rangers Mystic Warriors. You were chosen by the Blue Water Leviathan, and you were found by Ellie Chase. Do you promise never to use your powers for personal gain, never to escalate in battle, and never reveal your true identity as rangers to friends and family"? Arron asks Rodney.

Rodney looks at them as he nods to them. "I promise", Rodney said to them as he stutters to them. He looks at his new teammates as he is among good people as well. Isabelle and Ellie nod as they have their third teammate as they show him around the headquarters.

Meanwhile on the mountain, Issac sighs as he gotten to a new spot on the map. The red and yellow paths are shown to him. "Which way now"? Issac said to himself.

All the sudden, a blue aura appears on the map as it shows him a new pathway to take. " _ **You are half way there to discover a special place where evil forces and Daranten never knew about. You are on the way to come back to your true destiny to save the world".**_ The message says to Issac.

Issac sighs as he looks at the new pathway. "I wish I knew where this map is taking me too. I am in between Milky Way and Walkerton". Issac said to himself as he heading down the newest path.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Rodney Jenson is created by Heroeschamp. Just like before Ellie is the one that met him. Plus Issac is heading on a personal journey as well. The next chapter is going to be a bit different from last time._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Duo of White and Green_


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: The Duo of White and Green

At the Evil Headquarters, Truman frowns as the blue ranger made the appearance to join the team. However something else is bothering him completely. 'Why does he look so familiar to me'? Truman thought to himself as he banishes the thoughts of him.

"I take it that the newest rangers gain one more member". Victor said to Truman. He has a deep frown on his face.

Truman nods as he takes a seat. "Yes they gained a new ranger Victor. It is was a guy and not another girl". Truman said to Victor. The thought is coming back on his mind.

Victor sighs as he looks at Truman. "It was bound to happen sometime soon Truman". Victor said to Truman. He is deeply annoyed that the news rangers are popping up. "We should be rulers of the world with our evil master by now. But no, that Issac and Claradessa made sure that we were sent to that place for three miserable years". Victor said to them as he is deeply furious about it.

The beings in green and white look at each other as they gotten up. "They probably don't even know that we are spying on them and discovering who are rangers now Victor". The being in white said to them.

" Wilhelmina is correct Victor. Plus if I have to guess there are three of them left to find. Plus I am sure that Silvia wants to spy on the newest pink ranger". The being in green said to Victor as he said the name of the being in white revealed as Wilhelmina.

Wilhelmina nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they are probably not expecting a double trouble of spies. Zayden brings an excellent point to it". Wilhelmina said to Victor while revealing the name of the being in green being Zayden.

Victor looks at them as he can see it that way. "Alright spy on the newest white and green rangers. Besides once Silvia spies on the newest pink ranger, we need to start sending out monsters against the rangers. Plus we need to come up with plans as well". Victor said to them. The group nods in agreement as Wilhelmina and Zayden has there Zincods as they head out from the headquarters.

The next day at school, Isabelle, Ellie, and Rodney are sitting together at lunch. This is the first time that they are sitting together. "Is it just me or is everyone is trying to reveal that they are the actual super hero? It is getting very annoying by now". Ellie said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at them as he spotted some jocks already wearing his color. "I do believe that they are wannabes. They don't even know what they are actually saying. Plus they don't even know the actual danger that we actually face". Rodney said to them as he is stuttering to them.

Isabelle nods in agreement as she looks at Rodney. "That is definitely true words Rodney. Plus they don't even know that I am the one that found Ellie, and then Ellie found you. It is you that will find the next ranger". Isabelle said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Isabelle as he gulps to them. "Yeah that part is making me nervous. I don't even know who to look for considering the wannabe factor around. Plus what if the person is actually a bully or a jock"? Rodney asks them as he is stuttering.

Isabelle and Ellie look at each other as they turn to Rodney. "I didn't know who to expect before I met Ellie to be a ranger Rodney. However when I met Ellie for the first time, I had a weird but good feeling about her. When she came to help, the feelings were confirmed". Isabelle said to Rodney.

Ellie nods as she looks at Rodney. "Yeah I had the strange feelings about you as well. There was no way it could have been romantic feelings. It had a weird and strange vibe to it. In all honesty, it is hard to explain it". Ellie said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as it is starting to make sense to him. "I am starting to understand it now. I am the one to find the next teammate and so on as so forth". Rodney said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Rodney. "Pretty much, did you notice anyone in particular before lunch that is giving off that vibe". Isabelle said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Isabelle. "There is one guy in particular though. Although, he looks like one of the jocks. I was about to talk to him when a girl came up to him and has that protective glare to me". Rodney said to them.

Ellie frowns as she looks at Rodney. "She could be his girlfriend or one of those prissy cheerleaders". Ellie said to Rodney.

She is not the typical girly girl.

Isabelle shrugs as she doesn't know for sure. "I don't know Ellie. The girl could be his sister. I don't want to assume things and end up with egg on my face". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at Isabelle as she can see her point. "I do see your point about it, Isabelle". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Rodney nods as he thinks about it. "Come to think about it, there was another guy with him. I did get that weird vibe about him as well. He had a lot of green on as well". Rodney said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Rodney. "Well, it looks like there is going to be a duo of guys coming our way". Isabelle said to them. She looks at Ellie and Rodney as she has no idea that she even spots the white and green rangers in the lunchroom as they are sitting together at a table close by.

At another table, two seniors are sitting together as they notice Isabelle, Ellie, and Rodney. A dirty blonde short hair with hazel eyes and fair skin tone teen is sitting the other teen. He is muscular, lean but kind of slim, and 5'7" tall. He wears a white long sleeve button up shirt unbutton with the sleeves rolled up, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white vans. "Is it just me or are we keep looking at them for some odd reason"? The athletic teen asks the second guy.

The second guy shrugs as he doesn't know either. He is around 5ft, 5 inches tall and has lots of freckles on his face. He has tanned skin and medium length bright orange hair. He wears beige pants and a dark green polo t-shirt. He also wears thick rimmed, light green glasses. He wears orange running shoes. "I don't know Chris. That other night, we both snuck out from our rooms. It was kind of weird on how that happened since we live in the same neighborhood". The guy in green said to the young man named Chris.

Chris nods as he thinks about that night. "I know what you mean Arlen. Plus for some reason, we are both drawn to them. I just cannot explain it to my sister Chloe". Chris said to the second guy named Arlen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In a upper middle class ritzy neighborhood, Chris is being woken up by a strange white light as it felt really cold for unknown reasons. He looks around with his good right eye as he spots the strange item floating around him. "What in the world"? Chris asks himself._ He is wondering what it is doing in his room.

" _ **You are a true chosen one Christopher Grady".**_ _A white icy light said to Chris._

 _Chris is stunned as he looks at the strange light said to him. He feels the temperature of the room decrease. However it doesn't bother him. "What do you mean by I am a true chosen one"? Chris asks it as he is surprised by it._

 _The strange white icy light is swirling around him. It went towards the window as it is trying to tell him to follow it._ " _ **You have an important destiny to save the world".**_ _The white icy light said to Chris. Chris gets out of bed as he gets the feeling that he should follow it. He sneaks out of the house as he is following the strange icy light._

 _As Chris is following the icy light into the woods, he notices another guy as he is following a green earth light. "Hey did that thing told you about a destiny"? Chris asks the guy._

 _The guy turns as he sees Chris and the white icy light. "Yeah I am glad that I haven't gotten lost yet. My family just moved to town. My name is Arlen by the way". The guy named Arlen said to Chris._

 _Chris nods as it is dark out. "There is safety in numbers. Why don't we go there together. My name is Chris by the way". Chris said to Arlen._

 _Arlen nods as he meets his first friend in Walkerton. "Nice to meet you Chris". Arlen said to Chris._

 _As the two of them are following there respective white and green lights, Arlen is trying to keep up with Chris. Chris notice that Arlen is not as fast like he is. He waits for him as he is keeping his eye on the lights. Arlen notices that Chris is not one of the mean jocks. It is not long that a Manticore and a_ Guarda appears to them.

" _ **Christopher, the flow of ice and snow is within you. I am deeply honored that you are my chosen one".**_ _The white manticore said to Chris._

 _Then a green Guarda also appears to Arlen._ " _ **The call of the forest and nature is what led me to chosen you, Arlen".**_ _The mythical beast said to Arlen._

 _Chris and Arlen are in awe by the two beasts. They notice the hidden cove up ahead. As they arrive at the location, Arlen notices the building as well. "I never knew this was here. Plus I wonder what ". Chris said to Arlen._

 _Arlen nods as he can understand about not knowing about the building. "I know what you mean mate". Arlen said to Chris._

 _All the sudden, the white icy light, and the green leaf light swirls around them. They are being lifted into the air. The two mythical creatures are swirling around them as well._ " _ **Your new teammates will be looking for the both of you. The both of you will met others who has been blessed by the Mystic Warrior Powers".**_ _The mythical beast said to them as they went in them as well._

 _Chris and Arlen feels them within them as they didn't feel any pain. As they land on the ground, Chris and Arlen feels that they are getting stronger in more ways than one. "I guess I will see you at school". Arlen said to Chris._

 _Chris nods as he looks at Arlen. He can see a teammate and a friend in him. "Yeah, I will see you at school. It makes me wonder who else knows about this place though". Chris said to Arlen._

 _Arlen shrugs as he doesn't know either. "I am not sure Chris. I guess we are bound to find out". Arlen said to Chris. The two young men nod in agreement. They have no idea that other people also showed up to that very destination as they get mysteriously teleported back to their homes._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Arlen nods as he remembers it well. He and Chris met in the woods as they followed the strange things. "Yeah although I got a funny feeling that we are involved with something just like they are mate". Arlen said to Chris.

Chris turns to Arlen as he can not stop looking at Isabelle. "Yeah I do believe that you are right about that". Chris said to Arlen as he is starting to build a crush on her.

That afternoon, Chris and Arlen are meeting up again as they are downtown Walkerton. Chris has Chloe, his twin sister with him. They have no idea that they are being watched by the betraying white and green rangers.

All the sudden, people are screaming as Zincods appearing as they are launching an attack. "What the bloody hell is this"? Arlen asks Chris.

Chloe frowns as she is getting scared. She notices that Chris has a brave expression on his face. "Chris we need to leave now". Chloe said to Chris.

Chris shakes his head to Chloe. "Chloe, you need to get to a safe place. Arlen and I can handle this". Chris said to Chloe. He knows it in his heart that he is needed for this.

Chloe is stunned as she notices the eye injury that he had. "But Chris, you could get hurt and make your eye worse". Chloe said to Chris.

Chris sighs as he looks at Chloe. Arlen is wondering what Chloe meant by it. "We will be fine Chloe. You get to safety". Chris said to Chloe.

Chloe sighs as she looks at Chris. "Fine", Chloe said to Chris. She runs for safety. She is wondering why Chris had her leave the area.

Chris and Arlen are facing the task to fight the Zincods. Arlen is a bit nervous about fighting them. "Umm Chris, do you know what we are doing"? Arlen asks Chris.

Chris nods as he looks at Arlen. "Yes, we are not running away out of fear. We gotten this things together the other night". Chris said to Arlen.

Arlen nods as he looks at Chris. "I suppose you are right Chris". Arlen said to Chris. He is holding his green morphor.

Out of no where, Agathasia appears to them as she smiles to them. "You two are the true chosen ones of white and green powers. Say Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Agathasia said to them.

Chris and Arlen are surprised as they see Agathasia appearing to them. They are holding their morphors as they realize on what they just need to do. "Are you ready

Arlen"? Chris asks Arlen. Arlen nods as he agrees.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Chris and Arlen says in unison.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Chris is in a weird space as the ice and snow is all around him. It doesn't harm and freeze him as it is dancing around him. It is like various snowflakes are moving around him. The Manticore roars as it swirls around him. He has a white suit with white and silver gloves, belt, and boots. He has a white and silver belt as it has a blaster and a side dagger on it. He has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on his chest. He has a white helmet with the Manticore as the visor. "Winter of the Manticore, Mystic Warrior White Ranger". Chris yells out loud as he is in ranger form._

 _Arlen is in a weird space as the various trees, vines, and woods all around him. It doesn't harm him as it is dancing around him. It is like various leaves are moving around him. The Guarda roars as it swirls around him. He has a green suit with green and silver gloves, belt, and boots. He has a green and silver belt as it has a sword with a green handle and a side blaster on it. He has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. He has a green helmet with the Guarda as the visor. "Forest of the Guarda, Mystic Warrior Green Ranger". Arlen yells out loud as he is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The two guys are in ranger form as they are brand new to this. They are jumping in as the Zincods are going on them. It is not long that the other rangers arrive in ranger form. "Woah, this is this first time that two of them shows up like this". Ellie said to them.

Isabelle nods as she is just as surprised by it as well. "Yeah", Isabelle said to Ellie. She has never gotten two new teammates coming at once.

Rodney nods as he remembers talking to a guy named Chris. However he is not sure if Chris was the one that found the guy in green. "It is a duo of new teammates". Rodney said to them.

As they are helping in the battle, the new white and green rangers spots their teammates. "I take it that this is not what you were expecting to find". Chris said to the red ranger.

The red ranger looks at Chris as she shakes her head. "No, so far it has been finding the rest of the team one at a time". The red ranger said to Chris.

Chris nods as Arlen is with the yellow and blue rangers as they are getting the last of the Zincods. "I see then". Chris said to the red ranger.

As the rangers fights the rest of the Zincods, Zayden and Wilhelmina looks at the rangers. "I say we send a monster against them next time". Wilhelmina said to Zayden.

Zayden nods as he looks at her. "I agree they are just one ranger short from a full team". Zayden said to Wilhelmina as they teleport away.

As the battle is over, the rangers gather together. "You guys need to come with us to our headquarters". The blue ranger said to the newly white and green rangers. The two guys nod to the blue ranger as they teleport to their headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, Daranten notice the team arriving. They demorph back to their civilian forms. "Umm is it ok to go back to civilian form here"? Arlen asks them.

Daranten nods as he looks at the newly green ranger. "It is alright Arlen White. They are your teammates". Daranten said to Arlen.

Arlen nods as he and Chris demorph as they look at Isabelle and the moon there. "Woah, you guys are the other rangers. I wasn't sure who else is actually rangers with the wannabes around at school". Chris said to them.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Chris. "Yeah well, our identities as rangers has to be kept as a secret". Isabelle said to Chris.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Isabelle is correct Christopher Grady. Do you and Arlen promise never to reveal your secret identities to protect your friends and family, never to use your powers for personal gain, and never use your powers to escalate in battle"? Daranten asks them.

Chris and Arlen look at each other as they get the sense of special duty. "We promise", Chris and Arlen said in unison to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at the team. "Good, Rangers, there is one more teammate that must be found and join the team". Daranten said to them.

The teens are stunned as this is the first they are hearing of it. "Really there is one more ranger to find. Who is it though"? Ellie asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "It is the pink ranger. Once the pink ranger is found, my children and I will tell you our history on Earth and the evil that must be stopped". Daranten said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who is the pink ranger. Isabelle is in deep thought on who it might be. 'Just who are you pink ranger'? Isabelle thought to herself as she is not the only one with that same question.

Meanwhile, on the mountain, Issac sighs as he completed the fourth and fifth pathway to find the special location. "That took a bit to long to get through". Issac said to himself.

All the sudden, a new pathway is revealed on the map. It is in bright pink as it points him down the mountain towards Walkerton. ' _Once the Pink Ranger is found, the next clue will be revealed to you'._ Issac frowns slightly as the new team must be getting close to finding their pink ranger. 'It is down towards the last one'. Issac thought to himself as he is not looking forward to head back towards his hometown.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Christopher Grady was created by Icrzy. Arlen White is created by Ahkalia_. _I decided that in this version that white and green is going to the double focus chapter._

 _ **Next Chapter: The Last to Join in Pink Part 1**_


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: The Road to Find the Pink Ranger

At the headquarters, Isabelle sighs as she spent the last couple of days trying to find the final ranger. Plus she felt something strange in her head that someone needs some help. However she is not the only one that felt it as well.

Daranten, Agathasia, and Arron look at Isabelle as the others join her. "Is something troubling you rangers"? Daranten asks them. He has a genuine concern on his face.

Ellie nods as she looks at them. "I felt something weird in my head like someone was being taken away. I do not know who she is though". Ellie said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I felt something weird as well. It is like I could feel the anguish and pain of someone losing someone very close to her. It was a female's voice though". Isabelle said to them.

The other teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Woah hold on though, how come you and Ellie felt it while the rest of us couldn't"? Chris asks them.

Arlen nods as he doesn't understand it either. "Yeah we all should have felt it". Arlen said to them.

Rodney looks at them as he is thinking about it. "Maybe, but it was only Isabelle and Ellie felt it because it was a red and yellow ranger in deep trouble or anguish. Is it possible that there are other rangers out there"? Rodney asks Daranten as he is still stuttering.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "As of matter of fact, I have been noticing strange energy readings in a town over called Milky Way. The rangers there are the Universal Rangers. To answer your other question, I think I have an answer". Daranten said to them.

The rangers look at each other as this the first of hearing about it. "The answer to what exactly"? Chris asks them. He is just as curious like the others are.

Daranten looks at them as he shows a special map of Earth on the monitor. "This may look like a map of Earth. However this a map of the other dimensions of the same planet that we all live right now". Daranten said to them.

The rangers are blown away by the information. "Ok this is cool to know".

Arlen said to Daranten.

Rodney is slightly taken back by the map. "Hold on though, why do we even have a map of the different dimensions of Earth though"? Rodney asks Daranten as he is stuttering again.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "This map was given to me by a woman named Abby who is the guardian of a special library on a different earth dimension. Her duty is to write everything about various history from her dimension and other dimensions as well". Daranten said to them.

The rangers are stunned beyond belief about the news. "Ok, is there anything else about the other dimension of Earth though"? Ellie asks them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "This other dimension of Earth has a lot of Power Ranger history that took place through out the ages. There were young ladies, gentlemen, and including adults becoming rangers and saving the world from various evils as well". Daranten said to them.

Isabelle is taken back by the news about it. "Wow, but what I don't get is why Ellie and I felt that someone was in trouble or even deeply hurt"? Isabelle asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Abby also explained to me that when a ranger is deeply harmed, in trouble, or facing anguish, another ranger who shares the same color, family relationship, or the same ranger zord that can also feel it as well". Daranten said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is starting to make sense. "It is starting to make sense to us now. Although how come we couldn't help them though? If we knew about them sooner, we could have acted quicker right". Chris said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he shakes his head to Chris. "We haven't exchanged a special alliance with the mentor of the Universal Rangers yet. I assure you that I will meet with their mentors soon. Since trouble hasn't popped up yet, all of you can head on home for the evening". Daranten said to them.

The teens nod as they leave their headquarters. "A group of rangers in Milky Way, I wonder how many there are". Arlen said to them.

Rodney shrugs as he looks at Arlen. "I don't know Arlen. I am wondering if their team is holding up alright. One of there own is missing". Rodney said to Arlen.

Chris looks at Isabelle as he notices that she has a concern look on her face. "What's wrong Isabelle? You seem troubled by it". Chris asks Isabelle.

Isabelle turns as she looks at Chris. "I have a cousin who lives in Milky Way. I don't know if she is a ranger there as well or not". Isabelle said to them.

The teens look at Isabelle as they learn something new about her. "You really haven't talked about her yet, how come"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at them as she nods at Ellie. "Well, the subject hasn't come up until now. Her dad is my mother's brother. He and his wife are always away at work. For being a family orientated man, he rarely spends time with my cousins especially Roland". Isabelle said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Isabelle. "Roland", Ellie said to Isabelle. She is wondering more about him.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie. "My little cousin, Roland has Down Syndrome and has special needs. He is the youngest in the family. Sometimes, I wonder how Frankie does it all really". Isabelle said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at Isabelle. "What do you mean"? Rodney asks Isabelle. He is stuttering as he asked the question.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at them. "Frankie pretty much does it all at home. She takes care of her younger siblings, takes care of the house, and she even cooks and cleans as well. She rarely complains about it. Her younger siblings rarely helps her at home with chores and stuff". Isabelle said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn more about her. "It is like she is like a real life Cinderella or something". Chris said to Isabelle.

Arlen nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yeah I mean does her parents appreciate everything that she does"? Arlen asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Her dad, my Uncle Robert does appreciate it. However I can't say the same thing about her mom my Aunt Kelly though. I rather talk about that at a later time though". Isabelle said to them as she went on home .The teens look at each other as they are wondering why that is as they went on home as well.

The next day, Isabelle wakes up late as she learns from her mom that school is cancelled because of a burst pipe. She silently thanks the pipe being busted as she talked to Frankie a few days before as she and her friend will be in Walkerton today.

Ellie spots Isabelle leaving from her house. "A lucky break that the pipes burst today. Maybe we will not have those Zincods attacking today". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie. "I highly doubt that we will be that lucky today Ellie. I am meeting up with my cousin Frankie and a friend of hers named Nora". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "That's cool, maybe we will all meet them if something comes up". Ellie said to Isabelle. Isabelle smirks at Ellie as she heads off.

In the center of town, Isabelle spots Frankie and another teenage girl with her. "Frankie", Isabelle said to Frankie. She waves to her cousin.

Frankie turns as she spots Isabelle. "Izzy, it has been awhile. This is Nora. Nora, this is my cousin Isabelle". Frankie said to Nora.

Nora nods as she is very shy about meeting new people. "It is nice to meet you". Nora said to Isabelle. She is stuttering a bit just like Rodney.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Nora. "Same here Nora and let me guess you like the color blue a lot don't you". Isabelle said to Nora.

Nora nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah, I get nervous about meeting new people". Nora said to Isabelle. She is stuttering as she looks down on herself.

Isabelle looks at Nora as she shakes her head to her. "I will not bite Nora". Isabelle said to Nora. She turns to Frankie as she notices the glasses. "I see that you still have them don't you". Isabelle said to Frankie.

Frankie bits her lip as she hasn't told her own teammates about it. "Yeah I do Izzy". Frankie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Frankie. Nora notices that something is off. "You and I both know that you really don't need glasses right". Isabelle said to them.

Nora is stunned as she looks at Frankie. "Hold on Frankie, you don't need glasses at all". Nora said to Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she gives Isabelle a look. "No I don't need glasses. It is kind of a long and complicated story". Frankie said to Nora.

Isabelle sighs as she realizes that she hasn't told her friends about it. "Why you haven't told your friends about it"? Isabelle asks Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "It wasn't the right time to tell them, Izzy. Plus with Kathy missing right now, it just doesn't feel right to come out of the open about my past". Frankie said to them.

Isabelle nods as she hasn't talked about Issac with her teammates yet. "I understand completely Frankie". Isabelle said to Frankie.

Nora looks at Frankie as she realizes that there is more to her teammate that she doesn't know. "Lets go to the mall, I have been wanting to get some stuff for some upcoming cosplays". Nora said to them.

Isabelle has a brow raised as she looks at Nora. "You are into cosplay". Isabelle said to Nora.

Frankie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah Nora has an online video called Star". Frankie said to Isabelle. She is trying to think the name.

Isabelle is putting two and two together as she looks at Nora. "Are you the one behind Star Light Productions AKA SLIP?oh man, I am hanging out with a celebrity today because a few students at my school that would die to meet Star in person. There are a couple of cosplayers at my school." Isabelle said to Nora.

Nora slightly blushes as she grins to Isabelle. "Yeah that's me, it is nothing really". Nora said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Nora as she shakes her head. "I don't call that nothing Nora. That is something you should be proud of". Isabelle said to Nora.

As Isabelle is showing Frankie and Nora around, all the sudden a girl bumps into Nora. "You should watch where you are going". The girl in a pink cladded outfit said to them.

Isabelle frowns as she gives her a look. "It is just an accident. Nora didn't mean it like that". Isabelle said to the girl.

The girl rolls her eyes at them. "Whatever you say". The girl said to them. She leaves in a hurry.

Frankie frowns as she looks at them. "She is definitely on the rude list". Frankie said to them.

Isabelle sighs as she knows her. However she can't place it at the moment. "She has been through a lot just like me. One of her family members vanished three years ago". Isabelle said to them. She is getting the feeling that there is more to the girl that meets the eye.

Nora looks at Isabelle as she is wondering what she meant by it. "I have a thought. We should go to the mall. I have been meaning to get some more cosplay stuff". Nora said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Frankie. "I am in for that. Plus it will give me some time to do some girl time". Isabelle said to them.

As the three of them are at the mall, Isabelle is on the phone with her mom to make sure that Frankie and Nora get back to Milky Way safely. All the sudden, a swarm of Zincods are attacking in the mall.

"What in the world are those things"? Frankie asks Nora. She frowns as evil has shown up.

Nora shrugs as she doesn't know. "They are nothing like what we deal with Frankie". Nora said to them.

Isabelle frowns as she knows what they are. "Those things are called Zincods. When they attacked three years ago, there were a team of rangers that fought against them. However there is a new team of rangers that fights them now. You two need to get to safety will I go call someone to help". Isabelle said to them.

As Frankie and Nora frown as Isabelle is going in alone, they grab out their morphors. "She is going to get herself hurt". Frankie said to Nora. Nora nods as they yell out their pass code.

"Star

Set

Change", the two girls yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Close by, Isabelle grabs her morphor out as she contacts the others. "Guys, we got trouble at the local mall". Isabelle said to them.

" _ **I am on my way Isabelle".**_ Ellie said to Isabelle.

" _ **I am on my way".**_ Rodney said to Isabelle.

It is not long that Isabelle spot Ellie and Rodney at the mall. "Let's do this", Isabelle said to them.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Isabelle, Ellie, and Rodney yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the three rangers charge into the battle, it surprises the two rangers from Milky Way. "Isn't that the rangers from Milky Way"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it is, lets deal with these things and introduce them to the headquarters". Isabelle said to them.

Frankie and Nora turn as they see the newest Mystic Warrior Rangers. They see how they are working together as one team even though they don't have the rest of their team with them. "I wish Morgana would see how they work together". Frankie said to Nora.

Nora nods as she looks at Frankie as she is holding up on her own. "Yeah, I am with you right there". Nora said to them.

As the battle is going on, a pink cladded girl is watching both ranger teams fighting the strange Zincods attacking at the mall. She sighs as she is holding a pink morphor. For some strange reason, it wants her to go into the battle and help them. "Even though that blue and purple rangers are not part of the team in Walkerton, I just can not join them yet". The girl said to them as she quietly gets away from the battle scene.

After the battle and the introduction to the Mystic Warrior team, Isabelle has Frankie and Nora in her car to head back to Milky Way. "I have to hand it to you Isabelle. You know how to lead the team into the battle better than Morgana. Maybe you can teach her a thing or two". Nora said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Nora. "It is no big deal Nora. Although I have a long way to go myself. My team still needs to find the pink ranger. So consequently, I am not the best person to teach another red ranger on how to be a better leader". Isabelle said to Nora.

Frankie nods as she thinks about the rangers from three years earlier. "What about the team before you? Haven't they shown up to gave your team guidance"? Frankie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to Frankie. "Actually they haven't shown up. Word is that they vanished after the final battle from three years ago. No one really knew what happened. Right now, we are still bringing the team together. There is no doubt that our ranger lessons will be coming soon though". Isabelle said to them.

Frankie and Nora frowns as Frankie's phone ringing as it says Morgana on the caller ID. "It's Morgana", Frankie said to Isabelle. She answers the phone as she puts it on speaker. "Hello", Frankie said to Morgana.

" _ **We waited for you two to get back from Walkerton. Plus there is a battle going on right now and we need you and Nora at the battle now".**_ Morgana said to Frankie.

Isabelle frowns as she doesn't like that she is demanding them to come to the battle. Nora frowns as she notices the expression on Isabelle's face. "Nora and I fought along side with the". Frankie said to Morgana.

" _ **Look just meet us back at our headquarters".**_ Morgana said to Frankie as the phone call ends.

Isabelle frowns as she is furious at Morgana. "That was the leader of your team wasn't it". Isabelle said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah", Frankie said to Isabelle. She is wondering what her cousin her has to say.

Isabelle pulls over as she is furious with Morgana. "I am telling the both of you this right now. That leader of yours hasn't gained my respect as a red ranger yet. I am not angry with either one of you. That leader of yours should have let the you talk about why you guys haven't gotten back. She needs to sit down and listen. There is no I in leader". Isabelle said to them.

Frankie and Nora nod as they look at Isabelle. "You are right about that Isabelle. Just before Kathy went missing, she had an idea on how to get through an general. She believed that she was being controlled by the evil king. Morgana wouldn't hear of it. Plus she was facing the same general alone when Charles showed up and getting on to her for being there alone. It is like Kathy wasn't allowed to speak her own opinions". Nora said to Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns as she shakes her head. "Your team needs the help of someone who can put what they are really doing wrong and in their places". Isabelle said to them.

Frankie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "You are right about that Isabelle". Frankie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she gets back on the road. "Nora's house is this next block right". Isabelle said to them.

Nora nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah plus since Morgana is expecting us, I better get out here as well". Frankie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she understands why. "I get it Frankie". Isabelle said to them. She drops them off at Nora's house as she drives back to Walkerton.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is just a small filler of what happened in Chapter 11 of Power Rangers Universal. The guest stars is Frankie Donaldson, Nora Riley, and Morgana Ravens. Will Isabelle and Morgana meet very soon?_

 _ **Next Chapter: Last to Join Pink Ranger Part 1**_


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Last to Join Pink Ranger Part 1

Back at the Evil Headquarters, Silvia and the others are debating the monsters to send out against the rangers. "The those rangers are down to find the last member". Victor said to them as he is looking at the various footages of the previous battles and morphing into rangers.

Silvia nods in agreement as she looks at the footage from when they first came to the strange cove. "What I don't understand is how and why the last ranger is avoiding them? I mean they should at least found her by now". Silvia said to them.

Zayden rolls his eye as he doesn't care about it. "Who ever she is, she will be eliminated just the rest of the rangers. Let's just pick a monster already". Zayden said to them.

Truman nods as he looks at them. "There is not much to see to spy on them especially when we haven't gone after the new pink ranger yet. It is either she is hiding from them or she hasn't came forward to them yet". Truman said to them.

Wilhelmina has a sneaky expression on her face. "Perhaps we need to lure the new pink ranger out with a monster". Wilhelmina said to them.

Victor looks at Wilhelmina as he has a devious expression on his face. "You are right Wilhelmina. We need to lure the new pink ranger out. I have the perfect monster in mind for the job". Victor said to them. He has a down right frightening expression on his face.

The group leaves the room as they head to the monster chamber. As they walk in the monster chamber, the group looked at the various monsters that they have. A few of them are giving them glaring looks like they know what they really were before joining the evil side permanently.

Victor rolls his eyes as they went to a monster in particular. "Rise, we selected you to attack the power rangers". Victor said to the monster.

The monster got up like it is being summoned. "You summon me, Victor". The monster plainly said to Victor like it didn't want to be summoned by Victor. The monster is a mutant gorilla with four arms and plenty of strength. It has a weapon by its side.

Victor frowns as he glares at the monster. "Yes, we want you to attack the rangers and to destroy them. We want you to also draw out the new pink ranger as well". Victor said to the monster.

The monster sighs as it gives Victor and the others a look. "Very well", the monster said to Victor. It gets up as the other monsters are dismayed that it got chosen to attack the rangers.

As Victor and the others leave the monster chamber, a small group of them frown as they see it. "Daranten was a fool to believe that those five were actually good to become rangers". One of them said to them.

"Yes, that Claradessa was the only one to see that they were not the true chosen ones and the evil master only used them to serve him and his purposes". The second monster said to them.

"Although, that Issac was a fool for not realizing that his so called former teammates were actually good people". The third monster said to them.

The fourth monster nods as it looks at them. "Plus it won't be long until they will be sending us out to fight and destroy the rangers". The fourth monster said to them.

The fifth monster nods in agreement. "Plus once they do send us, we will let in the rangers an important secret that not even those fake rangers even knew about". The fifth monster said to them. The other monsters nods as they hatch a plan together.

It has been a few days since Chris and Arlen has joined the team. Isabelle sighs as she is wondering why the entire team hasn't found her yet. Plus Ellie felt something weird in those last few days. It felt like someone was in trouble. However they never figured it out until her cousin Frankie and her friend named Nora revealed that their yell ranger is missing. They must have realized that something awful has happened to the missing yellow ranger.

The teens are sitting together at lunch. "Any ideas on who the final teammate is? I looked everywhere around school for someone who wears a lot of pink. It seems that he or she is either avoiding us or hiding from us". Ellie said to them. She is annoyed by it.

Isabelle shrugs as she thinks about the girl that bumped into Nora on that day. "I think she is just as upset about losing a family member like I am". Isabelle said to them as she is admitting something.

The teens at the table are stunned to learn about it. "A missing family member", Rodney said to Isabelle as he doesn't know about it.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Three years ago, a group of teens vanished. One of those teens is my brother. For her, it is also a family member of hers as well". Isabelle said to them. She has a somber expression on her face.

Chris frowns as he looks at Isabelle. "Hold on though, wasn't three years ago is when the Power Rangers last appeared in Walkerton"? Chris asks them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. Arlen is surprised that his new town had some ranger history. "Wait a minute, Walkerton has the rangers three years earlier but didn't they saved the world or something? If they did then why are we chosen as rangers though"? Arlen asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at them. "I do not know guys. That is something that has been bothering me. Did all of you went to the strange cove in the woods in the middle of the night just before we became rangers? Did we follow a strange light and a strange appearance by a mythical creature of some sort"? Isabelle asks them.

It suddenly hits the others as it is exactly what happened to them. "Umm yeah what are you getting at Isabelle"? Ellie asks Isabelle. She has a skeptical expression on her face.

Isabelle gives Ellie a knowing look at her. "If each one of us came to that hidden cove on that night, then the final pink ranger must have that exact same experience like we all did". Isabelle said to them.

It hits the others as it makes sense to them. "It does make sense to me Isabelle. Plus we all had no idea that the others were there on that night. If we were there, it must mean that the missing pink ranger was there was well". Rodney said to them as he is stuttering to them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it would help to weed out some of the wannabe people who say that they are rangers when they are really not". Chris said to them.

Arlen nods as he thinks about it. "You know since I was the latest one to join, maybe I should seek out the pink. Isabelle found Ellie. Ellie found Rodney. Rodney found Chris. Finally Chris found me". Arlen said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Arlen. "You do make an excellent point Arlen. It would make sense if you try to find the pink ranger. It would save us time from trying to weed out the wannabes". Isabelle said to Arlen. The teens nod as they have a plan up their sleeves to find the pink ranger.

After lunch, Arlen is walking towards his locker. As he notices a girl at her locker, he is getting a weird vibe about her. He went up to the senior. "Hey my name is Arlen. Can we talk in private"? Arlen asks the girl.

The girl turns to Arlen as she didn't expect for the new guy to reach out to her. She stands at 5'6", and has an average build to her. She has wavy shoulder length strawberry blond hair. In her hair she wears a jeweled hair clip. She normally wears a pink frock with a white long sleeved shirt, black trousers, and white boots. Around her neck she wears a locket that has a picture that shows her and her sister. "Yeah what is this all about? The name is Amy". The girl named Amy asks Arlen.

Arlen takes her aside and away from the other students. "This is going to sound a very strange question. Did you get awoken by a strange pink light telling you about a destiny and being chosen for it? Plus did a mythical creature also appeared to you as well? Did you spot a hidden cove by any chance"? Arlen asks Amy.

Amy frowns as she glares at Arlen. "Why are you asking all of these questions anyways? Why is it any of your business to know anyways"? Amy asks Arlen. She is not thrilled about being questioned by it.

Arlen notices that Amy is holding back on the truth. "If you were there that night, you possibly could be a teammate that me and the others are looking for". Arlen said to Amy.

Amy frowns as she glares at Arlen. "You guys are looking for someone who was possibly there. Let me save you and the others the trouble, it is probably one of the preppy cheerleaders who was there". Amy said to Arlen as she leaves in a hurry.

Arlen sighs as he shakes his head. Chris found him as he looks at him. "I take it that didn't go so well". Chris said to Arlen.

Arlen shakes his head to Chris. "No, it is like she is holding the truth back or she doesn't want to be on the team. I have a weird vibe about her like she is one of us. It is like she doesn't want to admit it". Arlen said to Chris.

Chris nods as he looks at Arlen. "Did you get her name by any chance"? Chris asks Arlen.

Arlen nods as he looks at Chris. "Yeah she told me that her name is Amy. There is no telling if it is a nickname that she goes by or it is her real name". Arlen said to Chris as he is frustrated by it. He also tells him her appearance and description of her as well.

Chris looks at Arlen as he can see the stress in his eyes. "Maybe someone else can get through to her". Chris said to Arlen. Arlen nods as he is feeling better about it.

After school, Amy Grace sighs as she just left school for the day. She is fed up and annoyed by the fact people are trying to talk to her. She is getting close to the woods. "First it was that Arlen guy, then that shy new guy named Rodney, next it was Chris, after him it was Ellie, and finally it was Isabelle. I can sympathize with her about having a missing family member from three years ago. Why is it they are trying to reach out to me"? Amy asks herself as she thinks back to the other night.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Amy is trying to sleep in her bed. All the sudden, a flash of pink light shines in her dark room._ " _ **You have an important destiny Amanda Grace".**_ _A pink light said to Amy. Amy is half awake as her eyes are opening up._

 _Amy looks at the strange light as she notices the pink color in it. "What destiny do you think that I have anyways"? Amy asks the strange light. She has a frown on her face as she has a sinking feeling on what it is._

" _ **You are the true chosen one of my power, Amanda Grace. You must follow me".**_ _The pink light said to Amy._

 _Amy sighs as she has no other choice but to follow her. "Alright", Amy said to the pink light. She puts on some house slippers as she has on her pink pajamas on. She opens the window as the light went straight out of it. Amy carefully gets out of her room as she notices the tree house close by._

 _All the sudden, Amy is floating as the light swirls around her. "Am I flying"? Amy asks herself as she looks at the pink light._

" _ **The power of the angel is with you Amanda. Please you must follow me".**_ _The pink light said to Amy._

 _Amy sighs as she is starting to understand that she needs to follow it. "If you say so", Amy said to it._

 _As Amy is flying in the night sky, she looks down as she sees four other people on the ground following their respective lights. She notices a girl in the sky following the yellow light. "I guess I am not the only one that is following it". Amy said to herself._

 _As Amy lands nearby to the hidden cove, the Angel appears to Amy. It looks like it was waiting for her._ " _ **I have been waiting for you Amy Grace. You shouldn't push your teammates away when they try to reach out to you to join the team. I know you had your reasons not to reveal your secret. However when you tell them about it, they will understand it as well".**_ _The angel said to Amy._

 _Amy is confused as she looks at the Angel. The pink light and the angel swirls around her as they went into her. Amy feels a warm power within her like it is hers. She looks at the building on the cove as she got a good look of the others who also went to the same place. She is the last one to teleport back to her home._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Amy sighs as she finds herself in the woods. She notices some bustle in the bushes like someone or something is heading her way. As she gets closer to it, Amy bumps into someone as they both land on the ground. "Geez is today lets bump into me day"? Amy asks the person as she is annoyed by it.

The guy looks at Amy as he is a bit lost. "No, I don't think it is like that at all". The guy said to Amy.

Amy looks at the guy much closer as she recognized him. "Are you Issac Grant"? Amy asks the guy.

The guy reveals to be Issac as he does remember her. "Yes I am. You must be Silvia's little sister. Your name is Amanda right". Issac said to Amy.

Amy nods as she is surprised to find Isabelle's twin brother. "Yeah, I go by Amy though. Do you have any idea what you put your family through in the last three years"? Amy asks Issac as she is furious with him.

Issac sighs as he looks at Amy. "I know I put them through hell wondering why I left home the way that I did. My sister Isabelle was furious with me in more ways than one". Issac said to Amy.

Amy gives Issac a skeptical look on her face. "How so"? Amy asks Issac like she doesn't believe him.

Issac sighs as he looks at Amy. "I could not tell her about me being a ranger. On our birthday three years ago, I completely ditched Isabelle and Francesca on our birthday tradition. I had to protect them from knowing about it". Issac said to Amy.

Amy sighs as she looks at Issac. "I actually found out that my sister was a ranger and got involved with betraying you. I didn't know who to turn to or who would believe me. It is three years too late". Amy said to Issac as she admits it.

Issac frowns as he looks at Amy. He can understand why she never told anyone the truth. "I never saw it coming Amy until that very moment in the battle. I built trust with them. However they turned their back on me. I watched my truest love sacrificing herself to save me and the world. I couldn't face my family after what happened especially my sister Isabelle. I left because I have the scars from what happened three years ago. Plus I have a feeling that you are meant to be on the team now. Am I right"? Issac asks Amy.

Amy sighs as she looks at Issac. "Yeah I am. The others came up to me asking me about this thing. I don't want to tell them that I am the last one or anything". Amy said to Issac as she reveals the pink morphor to him.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy. "They do need you on the team. The angel choose you for a reason". Issac said to Amy.

" _ **Issac is correct Amanda".**_ Daranten said to them as he appears to the both of them.

Issac is shocked to see Daranten in front of him. Amy is wondering who is this guy. "Woah wait a minute here, you know this guy". Amy said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy. "Amy this is Daranten. The head mentor of the Mystic Warrior Power Rangers". Issac said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Amy. "You look so much like your sister, Silvia. However you have a different kind of spirit. In order to morph say Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". Daranten said to Amy as he vanishes from the scene.

Amy is stunned as she wasn't expecting it at all. "Should I really join the team Issac"? Amy asks Issac as she is still not sure about it.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy. He has a letter ready to give to Isabelle. "I can't force you to join the team. It is a decision that you must make on your own. Your heart will guide you to your decision. Give this to Isabelle, but do not tell her that you saw me today, Amy. Plus being a ranger has its many responsibilities to the team. We will meet again". Issac said to Amy.

Amy looks at the letter and the morphor. As she reflects about each member of the team reaches out to her, Amy realizes that the people that she saw on that night are her teammates. "I know that I must join the team, and they need me". Amy said to herself. Her morphor is glowing like it is activating. She runs towards a different direction.

Close by another girl spots Amy as she saw the entire conversation with Issac and the strange being. She appears to be a teenage girl close to Isabelle's age. "So she must be one of those rangers. Plus that guy and the weirdo must have mentioned about Isabelle. That must mean that she is one of them as well". The girl said to herself as she is hatching a plan of her own as she leaves the area.

At the warehouse district, the gorilla monster is laughing at the rangers as it is attacking them. "You pathetic Rangers, did you honestly think that all of you can defeat me. You are not even at a full team yet". The gorilla monster said to them as it is pummeling them.

The rangers frown as this battle is harder than they though. "We can and will defeat you monkey brain". Isabelle said to the monster.

The gorilla is getting angry as it flares its nose at them. All the sudden, it gets hit by a rock on its head. "WHO DARES TO THROW THAT INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE PEBBLE"? The gorilla monster yells at them.

"I did that you ugly monkey face". Amy said to the gorilla monster. She is beyond pissed that it is messing with the rangers.

The rangers are stunned by Amy's arrival. "Hold on this is not safe". The red ranger said to Amy.

Amy reveals her pink morphor to them. "Guys, I am the final ranger that you are looking for. I just needed someone to knock some sense into me". Amy said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they are wondering who the person that talked some sense into her.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Amy yells out loud as she is ready to morph. The rangers are stunned as they see her morph for the first time.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Yeah I am leaving it as a cliffhanger like before. Plus Amanda 'Amy' Grace is created by Decode9._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Last to Join Pink Ranger Part 2_


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Last to Join Pink Ranger Part 2

Amy frowns as she is heading towards the danger and fighting taking place. She remembers what Issac told her earlier. As she hears noises coming from the warehouse district, Amy is getting the gut feeling that she will be needed. She is running as fast as she can to get to the location.

Amy arrives at the location of the battle. She frowns as the strange monster is beating them. She notices a rock close by to her as she has to get into place. She sneaks passed the monster as she is ready to make a huge surprise.

As the monster is gloating that he is winning, Amy frowns the monster has not expected for her to show up. "Your egotistical pride is about to take a serious nose drive". Amy said to herself. She throws the rock at the monster.

The monster frowns as it got hit as it glares at the rangers. It's nostrils are flaring as it is very angry. "WHO DARES TO THROW THAT INSIGNIFICANT PEBBLE AT ME"? The gorilla monster yells at them.

Amy nods as it is time for her to make an entrance. "I did you over grown monkey brain". Amy yells out loud as she is ready to fight.

The red ranger and the others are stunned as Amy came to help them. "It is not safe for you to be here". The red ranger said to Amy.

Amy reveals her pink morphor as she shakes her head to them. "I am the last ranger that needs to be found. I can prove it as well". Amy said to them.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Amy yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Amy is in a weird space as bright and shining light is all around her. It doesn't blind her as it is dancing around her. The Angel sings with it's harmonious sound as it swirls around her. She has a pink suit with pink and gold gloves, belt, and boots. She has a pink and gold belt as it has a spear and a side blaster on it. She has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. She has a pink helmet with the angel as the visor. "Light of the Angel, Mystic Warrior Pink Ranger". Amy yells out loud as she is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is in awe by the pink ranger as she is ready to fight. "I knew she would come around". Chris said to them.

Arlen nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I wonder who was the one that got through to her when we couldn't". Arlen said to them.

The gorilla monster frowns as there is a new ranger. "One more ranger doesn't make a huge difference. Zincods get her now". The gorilla monster yells at them as he summons more Zincods.

Amy frowns as she grabs her spear out as she is ready to fight. "I think I will make a great difference". Amy said to the monster as she is charging in to the fight.

As the battle gets renewed, the rangers are getting up as they admire their newest teammate. "She definitely has a kick butt attitude". Ellie said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at Amy. "Yeah plus I am with Arlen on who talked to her into helping us"? Rodney asks them.

Isabelle shrugs as she doesn't know. "It is a good question to ask her after the battle is over. Plus we need to get in there once the last of the Zincods is destroyed". Isabelle said to them.

As Amy kicked the last of them to the ground, the gorilla monster frowns as it throws a punch to the pink ranger. "You dare to destroy the Zincods". The gorilla monster yells at Amy.

Amy barely dodges it as she takes a stumble. Rodney catches her in time as he looks at her. "We got your back Amy". Rodney said to Amy.

Amy is stunned as it is long that the others are by her side. 'I wonder if that will go away once they know about my sister'. Amy thought to herself.

Isabelle looks at Amy as she nods to her. "Amy let's finish this as one united team". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy nods as she looks at Isabelle. "It will be my pleasure". Amy said to Isabelle. The others nod in agreement with Isabelle.

The gorilla monster frowns as the team is all together. As each ranger lands a blow on them, the gorilla monster gets hit as it lands on the ground. Amy is summoning her power for the first time. "Light of the Angel Fire", Amy yells out loud as she sends a pink heavenly light on it.

The gorilla monster gets hit directly as it is destroyed. "Noooo", the Gorilla monster yells out loud as it is destroyed for good.

The rangers are in awe as they won their first monster battle. "This is the first time we taken down a monster". Arlen said to them.

Amy rolls her eyes as she nods to him. "Yeah it is Arlen ". Amy said to Arlen. She is looking at the rest of her teammates.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Amy. "Come on Amy, we will bring you to our headquarters". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "All right", Amy said to Isabelle. The others are wondering if there is something about her that they should know about. They teleport away from the battle.

Back at the headquarters, Amy is in awe of the ranger headquarters. She has never been to where her sister was hanging out with her friends at. Daranten nods as he is pleased that Amy got to the rangers in time. "I am pleased that you made it to them Amanda. Plus you have to promise that you will never reveal your identity to your friends and family, never use your powers for selfish gain, and never escalate in the battle". Daranten said to Amy.

Amy nods as she looks at them. "I, Amanda Grace will never reveal your identity to your friends and family, never use your powers for selfish gain, and never escalate in the battle". Amy said to them. She bows to Daranten and to Isabelle as well.

The rangers, Agathasia, and even Arron are wondering why Amy say that in a formal manner. As the rangers are showing Amy around the headquarters, Arron went to Daranten. "Why did Amanda bow to you and Isabelle"? Arron asks Daranten.

Daranten looks at Arron as he figures it out. "I think it was her way of saluting her loyalty to the team. When I saw her earlier, she found Issac". Daranten said to them.

Agathasia and Arron are surprised by the news. "Amy found Issac. Shouldn't Isabelle know about this". Agathasia said to Daranten.

Daranten shakes his head to Agathasia. "She will in due time Agathasia. Now it is time to tell them about or history on this planet and our homeworld". Daranten said to Agathasia.

Arron nods as he looks at Daranten. "I take it that you seeked our survivors of the destruction of Cray on Earth as well". Arron said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Arron. "Indeed, our two planets were destroyed by two separate evils, and yet both of these evils are here on Earth". Daranten said to them. Arron and Agathasia nods as they wait for the rangers to return to the main ops room.

Meanwhile, Issac got to the final destination on the map. He notices a strange rock wall as it has the symbols of the Mystic Warriors with some old gems laying on the ground. "According to the map, I need to head into this cave". Issac said to himself. He places the gems into the wall to match the symbols on the wall.

All the sudden, the wall opens up as it reveals a secret cave. Issac grabs out a flashlight as he walks on in to the cave. He sees more symbols on the walls. He sees a gold, silver, and purple Mystic Warrior symbols on the wall. It leads him to a weird pedestal with the gold, silver, and purple Mystic Warrior Morphors on it. "How come this wasn't known to me three years earlier"? Issac asks himself.

The spirit of Claradessa rises as she appears to him again. " _ **It wasn't known to my father or to the evil master as well Issac. It was protected by my mother as she met with a being called Remius and guardian of the Universe Globes of Cray. Once my father and Isabelle meets with the guardian, these will be searching for their chosen ones as well".**_ The spirit of Claradessa said to Issac as she vanishes once more.

Issac sighs as he looks at the three morphors. He is wondering who it will belong to, and more importantly when Daranten and Isabelle will meet with the Guardian of Cray.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Yeah Amy Grace has joined the team, and now they are six rangers strong now._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Painful History from the Past to the Present_


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: A Painful History from the Past to the Present

As the rangers are back in the main ops room, Daranten, Agathasia, and Arron look at them. "Now that you guys are fully together as one team, we must fully explain about our past and how we gotten to Earth". Agathasia said to them.

Arron nods as he looks at them. "Our past is not filled with rainbows and sunshine, but it is painful as well. We all have experienced heart breaking losses and casualties as well". Arron said to them.

Daranten brings up some maps of deep space and other dimensions. "My children and I are from a distant planet called Florati. It is in a planetarium system with a few other planets. One of these planets is called Cray. Florati and Cray were deeply close and had special relations that lasted for thousands of eons. However as two separate evils rises, we fought these evils as long as we could. However both of our planets were conquered by them. On Florati, this evil force is lead by the Evil Master. We do not speak of his name. However he is related to me as my brother. In the beginning, my brother and I were deeply close like true brothers and friends. However as time went on, my brother chosen a dark and evil path. He believed that the Powers of Florti should be in the hands of those strongest enough to handle its power. These powers also included the Mystic Warriors powers as well. As for me, I became a general of the Florti Royal Force and the leader of the Mystic Warriors of Florti. My brother was the black Mystic Warrior. As time went on, I met a beautiful woman from Cray named Allicita. We fell deeply in love and celebrated our wedding. It was approved by two royal families of Cray and Florti. However my brother also wanted to win Allicita's heart but it proven as a failure. Both kings were furious at my brother for trying to win Allicita's heart. They removed my brother from the Florti Royal Force. It wasn't enough for him though. As the years go by, my family grew with three children, Claradessa, Arron, and Agathasia. One day, Florti was under attack and it was lead by my brother. He betrayed his own planet, the powers of Florti, and the powers of the Mystic Warriors. I lead the team against my brother. It was a long and painful battle. In the end, my brother was defeated and his black Mystic Warrior Powers was severed from him. He was sent away to the Void of Shadows. It is the one place to contain evils like him. As years go by once more, Florti was thriving once more. My wife welcomed a set of twins. However Florti suffered their greatest destruction. My brother some how escaped from the Void of Shadows with a bigger army. He first killed my beloved wife. I had the job to take my family, and the Mystic Warrior Powers to Earth. We said our goodbye to the people of Cray as well. As my family got here to Earth, the twins mysteriously vanished from me. We set up this special cove and the only way a human could find it is by following the special lights of Florti and the Mystic Warrior Powers. Three years ago, I sensed that my brother is coming to Earth. I sent the powers to find the chosen ones. However to my surprise, only one of them came here by following them here. That person was Issac Grant, the red ranger of the Mystic Warrior team". Daranten said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Isabelle. "Is it your brother Isabelle"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she never knew about this. "Yeah Issac is my brother. I never knew that he was the red ranger before me". Isabelle said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "The very next day, the other five suddenly came along after they morphed as rangers for the first time. They said that they all followed the lights and the Mystic Warrior Powers. However the only person that didn't buy it was my eldest daughter Claradessa. At first Issac butt heads with the yellow ranger at that time. Eventually they worked out their issues as true teammates. Issac fell in love with my daughter Claradessa. However Issac suffered the greatest loss in the final battle. It was there that the other rangers betrayed Issac and revealed that they were on the evil master all this time. I realized that the other powers were corrupted. It was both Issac and Claradessa that defeated them and sent them to limbo. Claradessa paid the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. After the battle was over my family cleansed and purified the morphors and the powers. In truth the five rangers that betrayed Issac were never the true chosen ones from three years". Daranten said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn the truth. "Is it possible that they were used all this time and never knew it"? Amy asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Amy. "It is possible Amanda. Why the evil master chosen them to become evil is a more difficult question to answer". Daranten said to Amy.

Ellie frowns as she wonders if Amy knows something that they don't know just yet. "Have you been trying to figure out that answer on why they were turned evil"? Ellie asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he shows them another map of Earth. "This is the map of a different dimension of Earth. It was given to me by a woman named Abby and a wizard by the name of Remius. On this dimension, there are ranger histories going back hundreds of years. I am still working on reading more about them". Daranten said to them.

Arlen seems to be in awe and excited about it. "Is it possible that we will have a team up with one of them"? Arlen asks Daranten.

Daranten shakes his head to Arlen. "That is uncertain at this time, Arlen. It maybe that we will never get a team up". Daranten said to them.

Chris looks at them as he wondering more about Abby and Remius. "Who is Abby and Remius though? You said that he is a wizard and Abby is a woman". Chris said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Chris. "Remius is the creator of a special gemstones called the Underdog Gemstones. Abby is the Lore Keeper and Guardian of the Great Library. I will give you more information about them in due time". Daranten said to them.

Rodney nod as he looks at Daranten. "We actually met two rangers from Milky Way. They said they are mentored by two people from Cray. Plus Isabelle's cousin is a ranger on the team". Rodney said to Daranten.

Daranten is stunned as he learn about it. "You mean there are people from Cray here on Earth. It has been so long since I seen anyone from Cray. Plus you have a relative on the other team as well". Daranten said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Daranten. "Yeah she is actually the purple ranger". Isabelle said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he made his mind. "Isabelle, will you escort me to Milky Way. I need to meet their mentor if you please". Daranten said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Daranten. "Of course Daranten, let me call Frankie to let her know that we are heading her way". Isabelle said to them as she makes the phone call to Frankie.

At the headquarters of the Universal Rangers, Frankie smiles as she just got off the phone with Isabelle. "What's with the happy happy smile Frankie"? Charles asks Frankie.

Frankie looks at Charles as she rolls her eyes at him. "My cousin is heading here with the mentor of the Mystic Warrior Rangers". Frankie said to them.

Macha hears what Frankie just said. "Did you say the the Mystic Warriors, Francesca"? Macha asks Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Macha. "Yeah I did", Frankie said to Macha. She is being interrupted by Morgana.

"Why do you ask"? Morgana asks Macha. She is being kind of rude. Frankie rolls her eyes as she is getting mad at her.

Macha sighs as she looks at Morgana. "The Mystic Warriors of Florti were a group of special warriors on Florti. They were leaded by Daranten. However Florti was destroyed and conquered by Daranten's brother who betrayed the Florti and the Mystic Warrior Powers. This evil being also killed Daranten's wife Allicita". Macha said to them. She has a sadden expression on her face.

Nora frowns as she notices that Morgana was being rude. "That's really sad though, did you know Allicita as well"? Nora asks Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at Nora. "She was originally from Cray and got married to Daranten. They originally had five kids, Claradessa, Arron, Agathasia, and the twins. The twins were not even named when they mysteriously vanished". Macha said to them.

Drew looks at them as he thinks about it. "Are we going to meet Daranten today"? Drew asks them.

Macha nods as she notices energy signatures of two rangers. She presses some buttons on the computer. "They are here right about now". Macha said to them.

The teens turn as they spot two people. One of them is a teenager who is older than Morgana and a special being. Macha recognizes him right away. "Daranten, I can't believe it it's you. It has been so many years since I last saw you. Ahsha will be pleased to learn that you and your family is here on Earth". Macha said to Daranten.

Daranten smiles as he looks at Macha. "It has been so long as well Macha. I didn't realize that Ahsha is here on Earth as well". Daranten said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at Daranten. "She is at the school right now though. We must talk". Macha said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Macha. "Of course", Daranten said to Macha. They went to another room.

Isabelle looks at the teens. "Hey Guys, my name is Isabelle Grant. I am also the red ranger of the Mystic Warrior team". Isabelle said to them.

Frankie went up to Isabelle. "It is cool that you brought your mentor with you today Izzy". Frankie said to Isabelle. She is happy to see her cousin.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Frankie. "I actually learned things that I never knew about until today".

Charles looks at them as he is missing some things. "How do you two know each other anyways? Plus couldn't you guys get a male red ranger to lead the team. It is bad enough with one female red ranger". Charles said to Isabelle and Frankie.

Isabelle frowns as she notices that Frankie's team is not exactly united as one team. "First of all, Francesca is my cousin. As far as I am concerned none of you besides Nora has the right to call her Frankie. Second of all, the red ranger before me happens to be my twin brother who vanished after the final battle that ultimately sent his betraying teammates and the evil leader to limbo. Third of all, you call yourself a ranger when you don't even respect your fellow teammates. You put them down based on the smallest mistakes and flaws". Isabelle said to hem.

The teens are stunned as it hits Charles really hard like he got pegged. Morgana frowns as she gives Isabelle a look. "Who are you tell him things when you are a guest here"? Morgana asks Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns as she is not pleased with Morgana. "I am not surprised that you haven't even united your team fully yet. One of your teammates who happens to be related to you is missing. You don't even listen to your fellow teammates about things. Yet you have a strong fondness of interrupting them from finishing up on what they were trying to tell you. It is like you are the impatient bully on the team. You might be wearing red but you are not a leader yet at all". Isabelle said to Morgana as she is angry at her.

Everyone is stunned as Morgana is being called out by it. Morgana frowns as she gives Isabelle a look. "Name one time that I have interrupted things". Morgana said to Isabelle.

"How about that phone call that you made to my cousin the other day when they were in Walkerton. They helped my team out with the fight against Zincods. You didn't allow them to finish on she had to say. Isn't it exactly what happened when your yellow ranger vanished isn't it". Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana looks at Isabelle as she is stunned that she is being called out on it. "It is true. Kathy managed to get through to Ramiel. She was on to something about her, but Morgana wouldn't hear of it". Macha said to them.

Morgana frowns as she realizes that Isabelle was right. "I guess that I do have a lot to work on though". Morgana said to Isabelle as she admits it.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Morgana. "I still got things to work on as well Morgana. I expect great changes from you and Charles as well". Isabelle said to them.

Daranten nods as he see that Isabelle gotten through to them. "Issac would have said the same things Isabelle". Daranten said to them. As they left the headquarters, Morgana is stunned on how she can change as a better person and ranger.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Issac notices that the gold, purple, and silver Mystic Warrior Powers are glowing as the mythical creatures of the Phoenix, Griffin, and Fairy are rising from the morphors. The Griffin is in a bright silver color. The Phoenix is in a bright gold color. Lastly the Fairy is in a bright purple color. Issac watches the silver and purple morphors taking off while the gold morphor went to Issac.

Issac is stunned as he is being chosen to become a ranger again. "I don't understand why is the gold morphor coming to me". Issac said to himself as he is unsure if it made the right decision.

The spirit of Claradessa appears to Issac again. " _ **You are a true chosen one Issac Grant. You have a heart of pure gold. The Phoenix saw that in you when you were the red ranger. It is still there when you left to heal the scars that was placed by the betraying rangers. You are the one to show the rangers the lessons that they must overcome. You can morph temporarily, but it will not last for long. In order for you morph fully, you have to forgive yourself and fully apologize to Isabelle for everything that happened during your time as the red ranger".**_ The spirit of Claradessa said to Issac as she vanishes again.

Issac looks at his new morphor. It is not fully activated yet. "It looks like I am ready to go back home". Issac said to himself. He walks out of the cave. The gems grow darker and void like it is no longer in use. The wall mysteriously vanishes as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This filler also features the Universal Rangers. Plus Issac gained the Gold Morphor as well. However who are the twins that mysteriously vanished? Plus how will the rangers react to a gold ranger as well. This will be the last update for Mystic Warriors until the New Year._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Open Up with Your Emotions, Ellie_


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: Open Up Your Feelings Ellie

Back at the Evil Headquarters, the group are gathering together in the main throne room. Everyone is wondering why they are being brought together at a very short notice. "What's going on"? Wilhelmina asks them.

"Beats me, it must be something huge for the master to call all of us in here". Zayden said to Wilhelmina.

The master walks in the room as he is not pleased with something. Although, he has a permanent scowl on his face. It is not long that everyone gets really quiet. It is like that he is about to say something of great importance. "It appears that there are more Mystic Warrior Powers on this planet that neither myself and that perfect brother never knew about. Plus there is also a special power of the Universal Globe power as well". The evil master said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they talk among themselves. "How could this be possible Master? There were only six Mystic Warrior Powers. Plus what are the universal Globe powers anyways"? Victor asks the evil master. He has his arms crossed as he doesn't like it at all.

The evil master gives a look to Victor. "It seems that the other Mystic Warrior Powers were hidden from that brother of mine and me. To answer your other question Victor, the Universal Globe Powers come from the planet called Cray. It seems that there beings from Cray here on Earth. If we get our hands on them first, there is no way that the rangers will be able to stop us". The evil master said to everyone.

Everyone in the room nods in agreement as they are on board with the plans. "Those rangers will be destroyed master". A general said to the evil master.

Victor frowns as he doesn't seem to recognize the general. The evil master looks at the general like he knows who it is. "Good everyone is dismissed". The evil master said to them.

As everyone leaves the room, Victor notices the unknown general walking with the evil master. Silvia frowns as she went to him. "Any ideas on who that guy is"? Silvia asks Victor.

Victor turns to Silvia as he shakes his head to her. "No, the sooner we find out who the gold ranger is, the sooner we can mess up the red ranger. Plus I think it is time to find someone to do our dirty work as well". Victor said to Silvia.

Silvia nods as she looks at Victor. "Perhaps you should bring it up to the others". Silvia said to Victor.

Victor turns to Silvia as he does think about it. "In fact, I am planning to do that now". Victor said to Silvia.

It is not long that the others walk in the room. "So what is this plan of yours"? Truman asks Victor.

Victor looks at them as he notices them taking their seats. "I think it is time to pick someone to do our dirty work. If there is some sort of Universal Globe Power somewhere in Walkerton, I want to find it first. Plus if there is truly more Mystic Warrior powers, we should be the ones to have it". Victor said to them.

Zayden nods as he looks at them. "Yeah plus how come these Mystic Warrior Powers came out now instead of back then"? Zayden asks them.

Wilhelmina shrugs as she doesn't know why. "I agree that way, there would have been more rangers to betray Issac and Daranten's family". Wilhelmina said to them.

Truman nods as he looks at them. "Yeah although, I suggest to send out the former generals against the rangers. That way, they will cause even more trouble for them". Truman said to Victor.

Victor looks at Truman as it is a very vindictive plan. "Yes you are right Truman. Plus if we can get them out of the way, we will make even more damage to the rangers". Victor said to them.

The group nods in agreement as they are building a plan. "Excellent, I say that one of us goes down to find the perfect candidate for us". Silvia said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement with the idea. "I agree if one of us keeps a close eye out for a great candidate for our scheme, it will catch the Rangers off guard when we reveal an evil ranger". Victor said to them.

Silvia nods as she smirks to them. "It will be my pleasure. Once I pick a person, I will know her or his every move. It is only a matter of time when the person gone missing". Silvia said to them.

Victor smirks to Silvia as the plans are made. "Good, in the mean time let's send Triburane to attack and destroy the rangers". Victor said to them. The group nods as they are going with Victor's plan.

In the monster chamber, the group went up to monster named Triburane. It looks menacing as it glares at them. "What do you want fake yellow ranger and friends"? Triburane asks them.

Victor frowns as he gives Triburane a glare. "I am ordering you to attack and destroy the rights like a has been that you really are". Victor said to Triburane.

Triburane glares at Victor as he really does not like him. "I only take orders from the master". Triburane said to Victor as he refuses to do it.

Victor glares at Triburane as he is not going to have it. "If you refuse to do it, I will have to tell the master that you refused to follow my orders. We are all high ranking generals while you are just a lowly monster. Now what is it going to be"? Victor asks Triburane.

Triburane frowns as it knows that he doesn't have much choice. At the same time, it and some of the others know things that not even they know about. "Fine, don't think for a second that it will be this easy with the others". Triburane said to them. He leaves the chamber as he has Zincods with him. Victor rolls his eyes to himself. The group leaves the monster chamber as well.

It has been a couple of days since Daranten has told the rangers about the past from three years ago. Ellie is at her aunt and uncle's house as she has been with them since she was a kid.

"Ellie, you need to get to school". Her aunt named Linda said to Ellie.

Ellie is in her room as she is finishing getting dressed. She sighs as she notices the date on the calendar. 'Ugh, why is it today has to bring back bad memories to me'? Ellie thought to herself as it is the anniversary that her dad left her mom and her.

Ellie walks down stairs as her aunt Linda and Uncle John are trying to get everyone out the door for the day. "Cousin Ellie, are you still going to take me to school"? Her younger cousin named Jake asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at Jake as she shrugs to him. "Sure", Ellie said to Jake. She like Jake as she also view him like a little brother.

John looks at Ellie as he knows what day this is. "Ellie, if you want to talk, you know that Linda and I will listen". John said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at her uncle and aunt. "Ok", Ellie said to them. She leaves the house with her younger cousin.

Linda sighs as she feels bad for her niece. "After all these years, both of her parents are tying to get back into her life. They both left her in different times in her young life. At the same time, the anniversary of when they left her always hits her hard. I wish she would open up about it with us or maybe her friends". Linda said to John.

John nods as he looks at Linda. "I know what you mean Linda. I wish she knows that she will always have a home here". John said to them.

At school, Ellie is in a foul mood as she is at her locker. "Hey Ellie", Isabelle said to Ellie as she catches up with her.

Ellie frowns as she looks at Isabelle. "I am not in the mood to talk Isabelle". Ellie said to Isabelle. She just wants to be left alone.

Isabelle frowns as she didn't expect it from her. It is not long that everyone else from the team comes up to them. "Hey whats going on"? Chris asks them.

Ellie frowns as she gives them a look. "I rather not talk about it with any of you. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". Ellie said to them as she walks away from them as she is in a bad mood.

Amy frowns as she notices Isabelle's expression. "What's her problem anyways? Being in a bad mood is one thing but instantly snapping at you is not cool". Amy said to them as she is getting use to being on the team.

Rodney nods as he looks at them. "It is not like her to act like this". Rodney said to them.

Arlen nods as it really caught him off guard. "Yeah she was in a foul mood and didn't tell us why". Arlen said to them.

Amy turns to Isabelle as she is a bit hurt that Ellie snapped at her. "Look Ellie is clearly in the wrong Isabelle. You just wanted to find out what's wrong". Amy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Amy. "I appreciate you for cheering me up, but I need to be alone". Isabelle said to them. She walks away from them.

Amy, Arlen, Chris, and Rodney look at each other as they are wondering what they should do. "Any ideas on how to bring Isabelle and Ellie back together"? Arlen asks them.

Chris sighs as he looks at them. "We give them time to cool off. For right now, we don't bother them especially Ellie". Chris said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at them. "Yeah maybe later we can check on Isabelle". Rodney said to them as he is stuttering again. The bell rings as everyone is getting to class.

Later on that day, Ellie sighs as she is throwing rocks into a pond. She is thinking about the very moment that her dad left her life when she was a kid.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ellie is at home as she notices some suitcases by the door. She notices her parents fighting again. "Are we going on a trip"? Ellie asks them. She has that face of innocence._

 _Her father looks at Ellie as it pains him to tell her that he is the one leaving. "No Ellie, I am leaving your mother and you". The man said to Ellie._

 _Ellie frowns as she is wondering why he is leaving her. "But why daddy? Did I do something bad"? Ellie asks her dad. She has tears building in her eyes._

 _The man sighs as he shakes his head to Ellie. "No, it is nothing that you did Ellie". The man said to Ellie. He walked out that very day. Ellie is crying as she is upset. "Why daddy why"? Ellie asks herself as she never knew the truth._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Ellie has some tears falling down her face. She never knew why he left her mom and her. "No one understands that today is a bitter and sour day for me". Ellie said to herself. She is crying as she has her legs close to her chest.

"You can talk about your feelings with others instead of snapping at them". A young man said to Ellie.

Ellie turns as she looks at him. She is caught off guard that he even shows up. "I don't like letting others see me cry". Ellie said to the young man.

The young man shakes his head to her. "You may think it is a sign of weakness, but really it is a sign of letting others in your heart. Keep up with the bitterness towards others, you will be pushing them out from your life forever". The young man said to Ellie.

Ellie frowns as she thinks about what she did towards Isabelle. "I was bitter towards Isabelle this morning. She notice that I was in a bad mood. I just didn't want to talk about it with her". Ellie said to the young man.

The young man nods as he looks at her. "You should apologize to her before it is too late". The young man said to Ellie as he walks away.

Ellie looks at the young man as he leaves the area. She is starting to understand what he is telling her. "I have never opened up to others about my feelings before. It is just hard to do. I should have never snapped at Isabelle like that". Ellie said to herself. She hears her morphor going off. She quickly grabs it.

" _ **Eleanor, the Rangers need your help. They are in a battle near the warehouse district".**_ Daranten said to Ellie on the morphor.

Ellie frowns as her teammates needs her help. "I am on my way". Ellie said to Daranten. She grabs out her morphor. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Ellie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She teleport away to the battle.

The young man nods as he got through to her. His gold color morphor is glowing like it has some power in it. "Mystic Warriors Gold Power", the young man yells out loud. He teleports to the battle as well.

At the warehouse district, the rangers are facing Triburane as he is giving them a hard time. "This is a waste of my time. Your yellow ranger is not even here". Triburane said to them as he throws Isabelle back towards the others.

Isabelle is sent flying towards the ground. The other rangers are a bit sore as the monster did on a number on them. "I am right here you creep". Ellie said to Triburane as she fires her side blasters at him. She makes the catch to prevent Isabelle landing on the ground.

"Sweet catch Ellie", Amy said to Ellie. She has a grin on her face.

Isabelle is surprised as Ellie caught her. "Ellie, I don't understand". Isabelle said to Ellie. She is wondering why she caught her from hitting the ground.

Ellie sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "I have to apologize to you Isabelle. I am not good at opening up with my emotions. Today is a very bitter and sour day to me. You didn't know how much this day hurts me and it has been carried with me for so long. If I didn't got to you in time, it would have hurt me as well". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she smiles to Ellie. "Apology accepted Ellie, all you need to do is to tell us". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she puts Isabelle down with the others. "I will explain everything later, but right now this guy will find out why he shouldn't mess with me". Ellie said to them.

The Rangers nod as they are supportive of her. "Go for it Ellie", Amy said to Ellie as Chris, Arlen, and Rodney nod in agreement.

Triburane frowns as it gets up. He is not pleased with things. He didn't even know that the yellow ranger is a girl. "You are actually a girl". Triburane said to Ellie.

Ellie frowns as she glares at Triburane. She is getting really mad. "Yeah I am and you are going to regret messing with my teammates especially the leader". Ellie said to Triburane. She has her dual daggers out.

The rangers watch the battle between Triburane and Ellie as they are going at it. "She is really mad now". Chris said to them.

"Yeah she is our second in command". Rodney said to them as he is stuttering to them.

Arlen notices that Triburane is getting back at her. "Yeah but that guy is really strong. This is the first time we have faced a tough monster like him". Arlen said to them.

Triburane glares at Ellie as he has enough. "Play time is over". Triburane yells at Ellie as he sends his powers on her. He fires dark yellow beam at her.

Ellie is grabbed by the dark powers as she is lifted into the air. As she is in pain, she frowns as she is trying to remain strong for the others. She thinks about the words that the mysterious young man said to her. "He is right. I need to learn to open up my emotions to others. I am sad that this day brings back so many memories". Ellie said to them. She is struggling to break free however the dark beams around her is getting to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU". Triburane yells at them.

The rangers frown as this is getting bad. All the sudden, a gold beam hits the dark yellow beam. Ellie is stunned as the beam vanishes from her. As she is falling the others rushes over to her to make the catch. "Where did the gold beam come from"? Isabelle asks them.

"I don't know but I love it's timing". Amy said to them.

Triburane frowns as it lost its dark beam hold on the yellow ranger. "WHO DARES TO MAKE MY RELEASE ON THE YELLOW RANGER"? Triburane yells at them.

"I did", a mysterious gold ranger said to them as he is making an entrance.

The rangers are stunned as they have no idea that there is a gold ranger. "Daranten never mentioned about a gold ranger". Amy said to them.

The gold ranger went to the yellow ranger. "I can tell that the red ranger has accepted your apology". The gold ranger said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at the gold ranger. "Umm yeah thank", Ellie said to the mysterious gold ranger.

Triburane frowns as he didn't expect a gold ranger. "WHAT A GOLD RANGER", Triburane yells at them.

The gold ranger looks at Ellie. "Let's send this fiend away", the gold ranger said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she feels a bit stronger. "Let's do it", Ellie said to the gold ranger.

Ellie powers up her daggers as it is in a bright yellow power. The mysterious gold ranger has a saber as it is glowing as well. They combine it as they send a yellow and gold beam at Triburane.

Triburane gets hit directly as it sends him flying to the ground. He glares at them as he realizes that the gold power has already been found. "I WILL BE BACK RANGERS. NEXT TIME, NONE OF YOU WILL BE THAT LUCKY". Triburane said to them as he teleports away.

As the battle is over the rangers went up to them, Isabelle is wondering who the ranger is. "Who are you? You really came to help us". Isabelle asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Isabelle as he knows it is her. "You will find out more about me in due time". The gold ranger said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers are mystified by the sudden appearance. "I wonder why he left like that though". Arlen asks them.

"Search me", Chris said to them. He is wondering more about him.

"Did you get some advice Ellie"? Amy asks Ellie. She is showing a poker face. She has a feeling that she saw him as well.

Ellie nods as she looks at Amy. "Yeah I didn't know him. He looked like he was in the wilderness for a long time though". Ellie said to them.

"Why he would be in the wilderness though"? Rodney asks them. He is stuttering again.

Ellie shrugs as she doesn't know why. "I don't know Rodney. He looked really rugged though". Ellie said to them. The rangers teleports back to their headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, the rangers are in the main ops. Ellie sighs as she looks at them. "I am sorry for the way I acted today. Today is very bitter and sour day for me. It is the anniversary of when my dad left my mom and me. I did have a relationship with him. However when he left, I had a hard time trusting him especially when he pops up in my life. It made me so mad and sad when this day comes up, and I try not to let people see me cry". Ellie said to them as it hurts her. She has tears in her eyes.

The teens nod as they are being supportive around Ellie. "It is ok to cry in front of us Ellie. We all want to help in some way". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Amy nods as she looks at Ellie. "Yeah we will listen when you are feeling down". Amy said to Ellie.

Chris nods as he looks at Ellie. "You and your mom must have been strong people to keep going without your dad". Chris to Ellie.

Ellie sighs as she looks at Chris. "Actually, I live with my aunt and uncle now. My mom sent me to them when I was 12 years old. She just took off for who knows where". Ellie said to them with a bitter expression on her face.

Arlen frowns as he didn't know about that. "Your parents are jerks for leaving you like that. They are suppose to love you unconditionally". Arlen said to Ellie.

Rodney nods in agreement with Arlen. "Yeah, you are a strong person to keep going despite all of it". Rodney said to Ellie.

Ellie smiles as she looks at Rodney. "Thanks guys, it means a lot coming from you guys". Ellie said to them.

Amy nods as they make their way to the main ops room. "Your welcome Ellie", Amy said to Ellie. Isabelle nods as they spot Daranten and his children watching the footage of the battle.

Daranten and his children are stunned by the footage. "Father, why we didn't know about a gold Mystic Warrior ranger"? Arron asks Daranten.

Daranten shrugs it is mystified him as well. "I didn't know about it either Arron. We have the task to find the ranger and bring him or her here". Daranten said to Arron.

Agathasia notices the rangers returning. "Rangers did you know the gold ranger personally"? Agathasia asks them.

"No, he looked like he came in from the wilderness of the mountains". Ellie said to them.

Daranten looks at them as he has a feeling on who it might be. "It maybe that we have a new ally among us rangers. I want each of you try to find the identity of the gold ranger and bring him or her here". Daranten said to them. The teens nod as they plan to do just that.

"We will do our best Daranten". Isabelle said to Daranten. They leave the headquarters.

As the teens leave the headquarters, Arron is getting the feeling that Daranten knows something. "Do you know who it might be? They have a right to know especially Isabelle". Arron said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Arron. "I have a feeling that the gold ranger is indeed Issac. However he should be the one to reveal it to them not me". Daranten said to them.

All the sudden, a special alarm is going off as there is a special lock on an energy reading. Daranten, Agathasia, and Arron went to the monitors. "Father is that an Universal Globe symbol from Cray"? Agathasia asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Agathasia. "Indeed it is Agathasia. I need to contact Ahsha about this. I am going to contact the rangers about this tomorrow". Daranten said to Agathasia. He makes the call to Macha.

" _ **Daranten, this is unexpected. What's going on"?**_ Macha asks Daranten.

"Our monitors are detecting an Universal Globe in Walkerton. I trust that you know what it is". Daranten said to Macha.

" _ **Indeed, I will send the rangers to Walkerton very soon. We have to work quickly to recover it though".**_ Macha said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he sensed it as well. "Indeed, there is no doubt that the evil master is getting intrigued by it as well". Daranten said to Macha. The communication between them ends as they have to work together with the rangers in Milky Way to recover a powerful item from falling in the wrong hands.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Ellie is learning to open up to the team especially with her emotions. Plus they meet a mysterious gold ranger as well. Is Daranten right about the identity of the ranger? Plus will the rangers grab the special item before the evil forces?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Teamup, A First for Amy_


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: A Team Up, A First for Amy

Back at the evil headquarters, everything seems in a chaotic way. The evil master frowns as he notices some sort of power in Walkerton. "What is the meaning of this"? The master asks them as he doesn't like it that something is out of order.

"Master, we are having great trouble pin pointing the Universal Power that is in the woods of that human city". One of the generals said to the evil master.

The evil master frowns as he is hearing excuses. "I DO NOT WANT EXCUSES. I WANT RESULTS NOW". The evil master said to them. He is deeply frustrated by it.

" _ **Perhaps you need is someone who knows how to track this power down".**_ A voice said to them.

Everything at the headquarters stops as they get visitors. The evil master frowns as there is visitors to his hidden place. "Who are you anyway? This is my headquarters and I don't like visitors". The evil master yells out there.

" _ **I should have known that you are here on Earth just like your perfect brother and his family are. Plus you also have a ranger problem just like I do".**_ The voice said to the evil master as he walks in the room. He has someone else with him.

The evil master turns as he recognizes him. "King Glendios, you are on this planet as well. The last time I heard about you, you just destroyed Cray like I have destroyed Florti". The evil master said to King Glendios.

King Glendios nods as he looks at the evil master. "Yes that is correct. It seems that Macha and Ahsha has the same idea as that brother of yours to end up on this planet". King Glendios said to the evil master.

The evil master notice the other person with him. "Who is that with you"? The evil master asks King Glendios.

King Glendios looks at the evil master. "This is Vibranium. She is working her way to serving me to find the final two Zeroth Globes. One of them of them is in this town". King Glendios said to the evil master.

The evil master looks at Vibranium as he is not as impressed. "So that is what is in this town. I will send one of my monsters with Vibranium to find it and destroy the rangers". The evil master said to King Glendios.

King Glendios nods as it is not long that the evil master brings a top monster. It is a mutant humanoid monster named Dragol. "Dragol, I want you and Vibranium to attack and destroy the rangers. Make sure that they don't locate the Zeroth Globe". The evil master said to them.

"Yes master", Dragol said to the evil master. It nods to Vibranium as they leave together with Zincods and Vanishers.

King Glendios has an evil smirk on his face. "So what do you think of Vibranium"? King Glendios asks the evil master.

The evil master give a look to King Glendios. "You might start keeping her on a short leash or start punishing her for her failures. She is not going to last for much longer as a puppet". The evil master said to Glendios.

Glendios looks at the evil master. "Don't worry, if she backs out of the deal, she will highly regret it". Glendios said to the evil master as he has a deception on his face.

The next morning at the Donaldson residence, Francesca sighs as she spent hours trying to get back to sleep. It got derailed by another nightmare plagued her once again. 'It may not have featured the usual young woman. However, it is just as bad'. Francesca thought to herself as she thinks about the very dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _At first the dream had Francesca being pranked at school and the four Angel girls changed into her fellow teammates and Shawn. However the dream changed on her. She is at ship of some sort as she notice a different young woman as she was kidnapped from an archaeological dig site. She watches her being brought to the evil leader in chains. However it surprised her that the young woman pulled off some escape attempts and other things. The evil leader is a woman as she glares at the veteran ranger. "YOU DARE TO ESCAPE FROM MY SHIP, YOU DARE TO LIE TO GRANGITIX, YOU EVEN GOT YOUR MORPHOR BACK WITHOUT ALVENO KNOWING IT, YOU SHALL BE TURNED INTO MY PERSONAL MONSTER". The evil warlock empress named Triannica yells at the young woman._

 _Dark and evil beams land on the young woman as she is highly restrained. She is screaming in agony as she is resisting the power to change her to a monster. However as it fails, Triannica is deeply confused by this. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MONSTER. WHY WONT YOU TRANSFORM AND CHANGE"? Triannica yells at the young woman._

 _Francesca frowns as she is deeply confused by it. She tries to yell at the evil Triannica to stop. It is has proven to be useless time and time again. Triannica is deeply frustrated by the whole thing. "Take her back to her cell now". Triannica said to some of the Douloons._

 _The Douloons nod as they take the young woman away. Francesca sees where they are taking her. It is in a hidden chamber behind a wall. The young woman is in special chains with a strange mask over her face. Her clothes are worn, torn, and musky. Her skin is very pale like she hasn't been in sunshine for a very long time. She is covered in abrasions, cuts, and bruises from various punishments over the years._

 _As the scene changes, Francesca is shown where the ship is in the other dimension. It is located disguised as warehouses in Asherton. The spirit of Verna appears to her once more. "You know where I am now. Once you help the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers, you must tell her where I am to be rescued. I am counting on you". The spirit of Verna said to Francesca. There is a flash of purple light as she is being pushed out from the dream._

 _Francesca woke up as she found herself at her headquarters. Macha and Ahsha are there as they are deeply worried about her. "Francesca, are you alright? You must have a terrible nightmare". Ahsha said to Francesca._

 _Francesca looks at them as she nods to them. "I have been having weird dreams like that lately. I need to go home to get it analyzed please". Francesca said to them._

 _Macha looks at Francesca as she is perplexed by it. "You need to talk about it with us especially with your teammates". Macha said to Francesca._

" _It is very strange and confusing. She said that it all memories of her past and her best friend". Francesca said to them as she teleports herself back home._

 _Macha and Ahsha are deeply confused by what she just said. They wanted her to stay to talk but Francesca got away fast enough._

 _ **End Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

Francesca sighs as she is trying to put it off her mind for the time being. She looks at her younger brother and sisters as she has to get them to school. Her right hand person, her younger sister named Judith notice that something is up with her. She has the same facial features as Francesca along with hair and eye color. However she is a bit shorter than her. She has a rose pink top with dark wash skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and combat boots. "Are you feeling alright to get us to school"? Judith asks Francesca.

Francesca looks at Judith as she nods to her. "Yeah let's go", Francesca said to Judith. Judith nods as she seems to by it. They leave the house for school.

In Walkerton, Amy is getting use to being a ranger. However she is hiding a big secret from the others especially Isabelle. The teens are at lunch as Isabelle is deeply concerned about someone who is deeply close to her.

"Ok Isabelle, you have been down all morning. What's going on"? Ellie asks Isabelle. She has a deeply concerned expression on her face.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as the others nod in agreement. "It is my cousin Frankie in Milky Way. She called me earlier this morning. She said that she wanted to see Daranten about something. Lately, she has been experiencing weird and strange dreams involving two people. I am getting worried about her because she hasn't slept very well and the dreams are have been happening one after another. Plus she got pranked by those four she devils at her school yesterday". Isabelle said to them.

The teens frown as they learn about Frankie. "Is she ok though? I can't image what she went through". Rodney said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at them. "She said that she is fine, but I need to see it for myself". Isabelle said to them.

Chris looks at Isabelle as he thinks about it. "She is actually a ranger from Milky Way right". Chris said to Isabelle.

"Does her teammates know what happened in the prank"? Arlen asks Isabelle. It is a question that they want to know.

Isabelle shakes her head to them. "No, she called me yesterday afternoon with details of the prank. She got lured into learning that she earned a spa treatment. However she got pushed into a kiddie pool filled with things that is not warm mud. When I say things, I mean really stinky and gross things". Isabelle said to them.

Amy looks at them as she is out of the loop about something. "Hold on though, there is another ranger team out there". Amy said to them.

Isabelle turns to Amy as she nods to her. "Yeah, my cousin is on the Universe Ranger team. They weren't around from three years ago. It maybe that we will team up with them from time to time,

Amy". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy looks at Isabelle as she is unsure about them. Ellie nods as she looks at Amy. "Yeah we met Nora and Frankie so far. Frankie is the purple ranger while Nora is the blue ranger from their team". Ellie said to Amy's

Amy looks at them as she thinks about it. "So being a ranger must be in family business". Amy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Amy. "I suppose that's true". Isabelle said to them. She is wondering what Frankie wanted to talk to Daranten about. However it is on the minds of the others as well.

As school gets out for the day, Amy sighs as she is deeply concerned and conflicted about a possible team up. She sneaked away from the others. "Ugh, a team up with another ranger team, how do I know that they won't betray their red ranger like from three years ago". Amy said to herself as she doesn't expect someone to be there.

"Perhaps you need to give them a chance Amy". A male voice said to Amy. He appears to her as he has a gold colored outfit.

Amy turns around as she recognizes him. "Issac, what are you doing here"? Amy asks the guy named Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy. "I am starting to come back into town. However I never got the chance to experience a team up with another team before. It will be a new experience for you as well. All you have to do is give them a chance. They may surprise you". Issac said to Amy.

Amy shrugs as she looks at Issac. "I just do not want history to repeat itself with them". Amy said to Issac.

Issac looks at Amy as he can understand where she is coming from. "You have to know that each ranger team operates differently than the team that you are in now. However the same amount of trust between the teammates are the same with your own team. There maybe some issues among them that needs to be worked on. However they are working towards the same goals to save the world". Issac said to Amy.

Amy nods as she looks at Issac. She is starting to understand the advice. "I am starting to understand it now Issac. I hope that I will bond with them well". Amy said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy. "Good don't tell my sister that you saw me. It is my request". Issac said to Amy as he leaves the area.

" _ **Hey Amy, where are you? The rangers from Milky Way is at the headquarters".**_ Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy hears her morphor as she notices that Issac is gone. "I needed a walk. I am on my way over now". Amy said to Isabelle as she teleport to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, Amy arrives as the teens are getting ready for a meeting. "So you finally showed up". A female red ranger said to Amy. Her arms are crossed as she is not pleased that she is late.

Amy frowns as she doesn't really care for her attitude. "I gained more than I bargained for in a good way during my walk alone. Besides, you need to lighten up". Amy said to the teenage girl.

The girl frowns as she gives Amy a look. "Something could have happened to you while being alone". The girl said to Amy as she is thinking about her sister Kathy.

"Easy Morgana, she doesn't know what happened with Kathy". A guy in green said to the girl named Morgana.

Isabelle looks at Morgana as she is getting the feeling that something bad happened. "Amy is the newest pink ranger to the team, Morgana. Plus this is a first team up for her". Isabelle said to Morgana.

Daranten nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Isabelle is correct Morgana. Like Amy, this is the first team up for some of you as well. Not every first meeting goes super smoothly". Daranten said to Morgana.

Morgana sighs as she looks at them. "So you contacted Macha and Ahsha about a Zeronth Globe". Morgana said to Daranten.

Ellie looks at them as she has never heard of a Zeroth Globe before. "What is a Zeroth Globe anyways"? Ellie asks them.

Macha looks at Ellie as she explains it to them. "A Zeroth Globe is a special globe of power that originated from Cray. This particular Globe got split into two halves. One of them is located in Milky Way while the other one is located here in Walkerton. It is important that both halves to be recovered before the evil forces of King Glendios does". Macha said to them.

Rodney nods as he is curious about it. "How come they got split into two? Plus why are they after it"? Rodney asks Macha as he is stuttering.

Macha sighs as she looks at them. "King Glendios wants them to revive his fallen generals. The half that is here in Walkerton contains a powerful light of peace while the other half contains chaos and evil". Macha said to them.

Chris nods as he thinks about it. "So in some way, it is like yin and yang with light and dark right". Chris said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at them. "Yes, he sent Vibranium to find them. However Vibranium is actually the yellow ranger on our team named Kathy. She was kidnapped during a battle. We need to get the Zeroth Globes to save Kathy". Macha said to them.

Arlen looks at Amy as she deeply frowns as she glares at them. "So your yellow ranger betrayed the team. How could you guys not see the treachery in her"? Amy asks them.

The Universe Rangers frown as they glare at Amy. Morgana is furious as she has a fist ready. "How dare you ask that"? Morgana asks Amy.

Arlen is trying to hold Amy back. "Why did you ask them that"? Arlen asks Amy. Isabelle frowns as she sees Charles and Drew pulling her back.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "Three years ago, the rangers before them pulled the ultimate betrayal on Issac and my family to join the evil master. Issac left after the final battle to heal and to find himself". Daranten said to them.

Nora looks at them as it is starting to make sense. Francesca frowns as she learns about what happened from back then. "No wonder Issac disappeared". Francesca said to them.

Nora went up to Amy as she looks at her. "There is no reason to distrust us Amy. Plus we are finding a way to save Kathy. She will be welcomed back to our team". Nora said to Amy.

Amy looks at Nora as she shrugs to her. "Ok, I am going to trust you guys on this". Amy said to them.

Daranten and Macha sigh in relief as they are working it out. All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it detects Vibranium with Vanishers along with the monster named Dragol and Zincods. "They are in the woods". Isabelle said to them.

"We better move now". Morgana said to them. The teens nod as they leave the headquarters.

In the woods, Vibranium and Dragol are trying to find the one half of the Zeroth Globe. "Keep searching Vanishers", Vibranium yells at them. "Yeah Zincods", Dragol said to them.

"Stop right there", Isabelle said to them as she shows up with her team.

"You are not going to take another step Kathy". Morgana said to Vibranium. She has her teammates with her.

Vibranium frowns as she sees Morgana with her teammates. "How many times I told you. My name is Vibranium". Vibranium yells at Morgana.

Dragol frowns as he glares at them. "So you must be those pesky rangers that my master speaks of". Dragol said to them as he is not impressed.

Isabelle frowns as they grab out their morphors. "You are not going to find that half". Isabelle said to them.

"That's right, it will be safe and out of your hands". Morgana said to them.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Isabelle and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

" _ **Ready Set Star Change",**_ Morgana and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Vibranium and Dragol frowns as they see two groups of teenagers morphed into ranger from. "Vanishers get them now". Vibranium said to them. "You do the same Zincods". Dragol said to them.

The foot soldiers glare at the rangers as they charge at them. "Rangers group up by color", Isabelle said to them.

Morgana nods as she likes the idea. However not every ranger has a partner. "Charles, you are with Chris. Frankie, you are with Amy and Ellie". Morgana said to them.

The Rangers nod as they pair up. Francesca looks at Ellie and Amy. "Are you ready for some girl tech power"? Francesca asks them.

Amy has a skeptical expression on her face. "Girl tech power", Amy said to Francesca. She is wondering where the purple ranger is going with it.

Ellie is also curious about it as She notices that Francesca is holding special disk that opens up and powers up. "Hop on to those disks and lets surf". Francesca said to them.

"Ok that is cool", Ellie said to Francesca as she is on a yellow hover disk. She is really impressed as well.

Amy nods as she is on a red colored one as well. "Yeah does your teammates call you the gadget princess or something"? Amy asks Francesca.

Francesca shrugs as she looks at Amy. "They haven't called me that yet, but they might start to". Francesca said to them.

The three rangers are hovering around. Ellie hands a side blaster to Frankie. "Here Frankie, you might want this". Ellie said to Francesca. Francesca nods as she firing the side blaster at the foot soldiers.

In another group, it is Charles, Nora, and Drew with Chris, Rodney, and Arlen. They are fighting a mixture group of Zincods and Vanishers. Arlen is really impressed as he sees the gadget and technology going on. "Awesome, do you think she can give me one"? Arlen asks them. He is using his sword as he is cutting them down to size.

Charles nods as he looks at Arlen. "I don't know about that. We will tell her that you are a fan". Charles said to Arlen.

Drew nods as he is punching and kicking at a Zincod. "I don't know how she does it though. We think that she doesn't sleep at night though". Drew said to them.

Rodney nods as he is impressed by it but isn't exactly into the technology gadget things. "It suits her though". Rodney said to them as he is with Nora.

Nora shrugs as she notices Morgana and Isabelle fighting Vibranium and Dragol. "Yeah although Morgana and Isabelle are in the thick of it now". Nora said to them.

Chris nods as they have a bit more to do. "Yeah I know we need to deal with these clowns first and then help Morgana and Isabelle". Chris said to them.

"Right", the teens said to them as they charge in at the foot soldiers as they are pushing on in the battle.

In the last group, Morgana and Isabelle are facing against Vibranium and Dragol. The two teenage girls frown as they are up against tough opponents as well. However they are no closer to finding the one half of the Zeroth Globe. Dragol gives a look to Isabelle as he recognized her facial resemblance to her brother. "So you must be the sister of the red ranger before you. I heard that he cried about the loss of his beloved girlfriend, Claradessa". Dragol said to Isabelle as he is firing beams at her.

Isabelle frowns as the beams are coming at her. She has her weapon to deflect them. "Don't you dare bring up my brother's pain to me". Isabelle said to Dragol as she tries to hide the emotional pain of missing him. She slashes her sword at him.

Dragol laughs at Isabelle as he fires beams at her again. "I just did red ranger". Dragol said to Isabelle. Isabelle frowns as the beams got to her as she lands on the ground.

Vibranium glares at Morgana as she is going at her. "You say that you care but really that is an act isn't it". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She is using more power as she fires her weapon at Morgana.

Morgana frowns as the beams are coming at her. "Why do you say that Kathy? I am trying to get through to you". Morgana said to Vibranium. She throws some punches at her.

Vibranium blocks them with ease as she furiously glares at Morgana. "I WILL TEACH YOU THAT MY NAME IS VIBRANIUM". Vibranium yells at Morgana as returns the punches and kicks on her.

Morgana gets hit as she lands on the ground. Isabelle rushes to her as she helps her up. "Morgana, lets switch partners, they are playing with knowledge that hurts us deep down". Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Ok, we need to send them packing and grab the Zeroth Globe". Morgana said to Isabelle. Isabelle nods as she sees Vibranium and Dragol coming. "Right", Isabelle said to Morgana as they are getting back into the fight.

With Amy, Ellie, and Francesca, they are just finishing up with the foot soldiers. Amy realizes how the others are working together. She notices a globe like piece on the ground. "Hey Francesca, how fast can you make a fake"? Amy asks Francesca.

Francesca looks at Amy as she sees that she has something up her sleeves. "Really fast because I have an orb like ball gadget with me. Why"? Francesca asks Amy.

Amy looks at Vibranium and Dragol as she quietly shows her the Zeroth Globe. "Does this answer why"? Amy asks Francesca.

Francesca nods as she grabs an orb. "Yeah it does Amy". Francesca said to Amy as she quickly uses her ranger powers to make the orb in her hands to look like the Zeroth Globe piece. Amy hides the actual piece within her suit.

Vibranium frowns as she sees the orb in Francesca's hands. "That Zeroth Globe is mine". Vibranium yells at them as she charges in at them. She kicks Francesca down as the 'Zeroth Globe' is knocked out of her hands.

The rangers frown as it is falling into her hands. "Yes, now we can destroy all of you now". Dragol yells at them as he fires beams at them.

The rangers frown as they didn't react in time. All the sudden a golden colored shield is protecting them. A gold ranger arrives as he glares at them. "How dare you attack two ranger teams who are united as one". The gold ranger said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they see the gold ranger. "You guys didn't mention a gold ranger". Charles said to them.

"We don't know who he is though". Chris said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she is holding it. "We got what we came for later Rangers". Vibranium said to them.

Dragol frowns as he has heard the voice of the gold ranger before. He just can't place his finger on it. "Next time none of you will be as lucky". Dragol said to them. Vibranium and Dragol took off as they assume that they have the Veroth Globe.

Morgana is stunned as she looks at the Gold Mystic Warrior ranger. "Thanks but they got away with the Globe piece". Morgana said to them.

The gold ranger shakes his head to them. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Plus I am glad that this pink ranger see the beauty of a team up". The gold ranger said to them as he teleports away.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused. "Any ideas what he meant by that"? Nora asks them.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense to me. They got away with the Zeroth Globe". Drew said to them.

Isabelle sighs as they feel like that the mission is a bust. "Come on guys, we better head back to tell Macha and Daranten what happened". Isabelle said to them. They teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Morgana explains to Macha about the battle. "We got saved by a gold ranger, but they got away with the Zeroth Globe". Morgana said to them.

Amy looks at them as she pulls out the real one. "No they didn't get the real one. We have it all along". Amy said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they are deeply surprised by it. "What, I don't understand". Morgana said to them.

"During the battle, I realized that you guys are truly pure hearted people that gotten chosen correctly by the Universe powers. Plus when I looked at Vibranium, I saw that the darkness is on the outside of her heart and not on the inside. The evil is definitely controlling her. There is good on the inside of her, but she needs to fight against the evil control on her. I knew if I announced to everyone that I found it; Vibranium would have no problem with taking it from me. I had your gadget princess make a fake piece to make it look like that they got the real one". Amy said to them.

Everyone sighs in relief as they have the real one. "Of course, when Frankie had the fake one, they just assumed that they had the real one. All Frankie needed was an item that looked and shaped like the real one". Nora said to them.

Drew nods as he looks at them. "Two Rangers from different teams came together to pull it off". Drew said to them.

Charles smiles at them as it is a great strategy. "The bait and switch, great job guys". Charles said to them. Everyone nods as they are ready to party.

Francesca sighs as she is holding some papers as went towards Daranten. "Daranten, I need to talk to you in private". Francesca said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Francesca. "Of course Francesca", Daranten said to Francesca. He can tell that something is troubling her. They left the room to talk.

Francesca looks at Daranten as she shows him the images of the various villains including the two female rangers. "Do you know anything about these rangers and villains. Lately I have been getting very strange dreams about them. I don't know if Macha and Ahsha has any knowledge about them or not". Francesca said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at the images of the villains and rangers. He went to grab a couple of books. "There is no doubt that they are people in the other dimension of Earth. That particular dimension has a lot of ranger history and ancestry as well". Daranten said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she is learning a bit more about it. "Ranger history and ancestry as well, I had no idea that there is some ancestry involved in it as well". Francesca said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Francesca. "Yes there is Francesca. They say that dreams tells you things about yourself and those around you. However I believe that these dreams that you have been experiencing is memories of these two rangers". Daranten said to Francesca.

Francesca is stunned as she never expected this. "Memories as in actual events that happened to them in the past in the other dimension". Francesca said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Francesca. "Yes this young woman is actually the true identity of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. It has been said that the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers helps another team of rangers when they are in a dire situation. However the young woman next to her is the Descendants of the Phoenix Priestess and the Angelic Princess. It has been said that she uses the abilities of her main two ranger ancestors of the balance of the elements and the balance of the values of life". Daranten said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she is learning a bit more about them. "Awesome and interesting at the same time Daranten, who are those creeps anyways? They tortured them especially on her". Francesca said to Daranten. She is pointing towards the Guardian Angel.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. It pulls up all the information. "This first being is named Xolicernic. He was one of the heinous villains of the other dimension. His branding scars were deeply legendary as well. The second being is named Eliastro. He wasn't one the Neo Defenders villains. However he was one of the most dangerous enemies to the Defender Beast Rangers. The third villain is named Troniomic. He has an ancient history against the Music Force Next Generation team and the people on a hidden dimension on the other Earth called Musicola. The fourth villain is named Stabella. She was an enemy of the Lore Keeper rangers. However she was once a human being who was vindictive and devious as well. She transformed herself as an evil music fairy. The fifth villain is named Kozeleon. This villain is not like the others. Make no mistake, he is deeply evil with a passion as well. He was once a Cyber Guardian Knight from Cyberobia but he was banished from his home world for betraying Silver Tech and

Zolt. However he also became a Treasure Seeker, but he once again betrayed the ways of Treasure Seekers on the planet San Roberto. I will include this information as well". Daranten said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she gets copies of the information. "Thanks Daranten", Francesca said to Daranten. She is really tired and exhausted.

Daranten nods as he looks at Francesca. "I am glad that I can help". Daranten said to Francesca.

As Francesca returns to the main ops room, Isabelle looks at Francesca. "Frankie I urge you to take it easy. If you need to call my mom to look after you and the rest of the cousins, all you need to do is call and ask". Isabelle said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she looks at Isabelle. "I will keep that in mind". Francesca said to Isabelle.

Morgana notice the two of them talking. 'I wonder why she asked that to Frankie. Plus what did Frankie talk about with Daranten'? Morgana thought to herself as Macha and Ahsha has the piece in their safe hands. They teleport back to their headquarters.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The Mystic Warriors rangers teams up with the Universe Rangers to find a Zeroth Globe piece. Amy learns that teaming up with another team is worth it. Plus she found it without alerting Vibranium and Dragol to it. The mysterious gold ranger arrives to help as well. Frankie set up a trick on them while they have the fake one while the rangers has the real one. Plus Frankie learned more about the villains and rangers that has been plaguing her dreams._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Learning New Things Can Be Complicated Arlen_


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Learning New Things Can Be Complicated Arlen

At the evil headquarters, the evil master glares at Dragol as he is not pleased that he failed to recover the Zeroth Globe piece. "You completely feel for the rangers trick Dragol. Don't you realize that they have one half of a special power from Cray. Once they have the other half King Glendios can't complete the ritual to bring back his generals. Plus I have a sneaky suspicion that the rangers are nearly getting through to that Vibranium. Once she has gotten through by them, King Glendios will lose his little puppet". The evil master said to Dragol.

Dragol nods as he looks at the evil master. "There is something else master. That gold ranger even showed up at the battle. His voice is deeply familiar to me like I heard it before". Dragol said to the evil master.

The evil master frowns as it deeply troubling. "A gold ranger, yes, it is deeply troubling Dragol. You are dismissed for now Dragol". The evil master said to Dragol. Dragol nods as he leaves the room not knowing that Victor overheard them talking.

Victor walks in the room where his cohorts are. "It seems that there is another ranger team in the other town of Milky Way as well". Victor said to them.

The group is stunned as they look at Victor. "You can't be serious. The next thing you know another team of rangers could pop up in other places like another dimension". Wilhelmina said to them.

Truman nods as he looks at Wilhelmina. "Don't be ridiculous Wilhelmina, if here were another ranger team in a different dimension, our master would have told us by now or even Daranten when he foolishly thought that we will save the world with Issac". Truman said to them.

Zayden nods as he looks at Wilhelmina. "Yeah although this time, I should target the green ranger". Zayden said to them. He gets up from the table as he goes to the monster chamber.

In the monster chamber, Zayden looks around as he is looking for a monster in particular. "I know that you are in here Savannahic". Zayden said out there as he is ready for anything.

"Ugh, why is it that you of all people is summoned me, green"? The monster named Savannahic said to Zayden as she walks over to him. She is a mutant lioness monster as she is very quick and agile. Plus she is very muscular as well like she spends her time working out.

Zayden frowns as he gives Savannahic a look. "Because, you of all generals targeted me the most. Now you will be targeting the new green I call it karma". Zayden said to Savannahic.

Savannahic rolls her eyes as she gives Zayden a look. "What ever you say". Savannahic said to Zayden. She leaves the headquarters as she has Zincods with her.

At the headquarters, the teens are doing new training exercises. They are being watched by Arron as he has a stern expression on his face. "You got to anticipate the next move from your opponent". Arron said to them.

The teens are sparring as they keep in mind what Arron is saying. Amy and Ellie are sparring together. The two are really in synch with the exercise. Plus Isabelle and Chris are on par with the exercise as well. However the sparring between Arlen and Rodney is not going as well. Rodney is getting the hang of it as well. However it is Arlen that is having a lot of trouble with it. Learning new things doesn't come very easily for him.

Arron sighs as he looks at Arlen. "You got to anticipate the movements of your opponent". Arron said to Arlen. The stern expression looks at Arlen.

Arlen sighs as he looks at Amy and Ellie. "I am not a fast learner like the others is like. Ellie and Amy got it down like it is second nature to them". Arlen said to Arron. He is feeling defeated as he looks down on himself.

Isabelle frowns as she looks at Arlen. "It just takes a lot of practice Arlen. You will get it down eventually". Isabelle said to Arlen. The others nod as they look at him.

Arlen shakes his head as he looks at them. "I appreciate the vote of confidence Isabelle. But right now, I need some time alone". Arlen said to them as he leaves the headquarters.

Rodney frowns as he tries to catch up. "Arlen wait", Rodney said to Arlen. He is about to follow him out.

Isabelle stops him as she shakes her head to him. "He needs some time and space Rodney". Isabelle said to Rodney. She does feel bad for Arlen.

Rodney nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Alright", Rodney said to Isabelle as they continue with the lesson.

At the park, Arlen sighs as he kicks a pine cone around. He is thinking about the more recent battles including the team up with Frankie's team. "Why is it that learning new things is harder and complicated for me than the others"? Arlen yells out loud as he never got a new concept down right away.

"Perhaps it takes you longer to fully understand the lesson". A young man said to Arlen. He walk towards Arlen. He has on a gold cladded outfit.

Arlen is surprised to see the new comer. "Yeah but I don't want to behind from the others. I feel like I will be holding them back on understanding more complicated stuff". Arlen said to the young man. He sits down on the grass.

The young man nods as he looks at Arlen. He joins him as he looks out on the people. "Everyone has weak points in life. Plus it makes them to work harder to get it right. So what if a person gets it right on the first try. Not everyone gets it right. I take it that you know someone who is weaker on something that you really good at. Am I right"? The young man asks Arlen.

Arlen nods as he thinks about it deeply. "Yeah now that you mention it, I am really good with technology, but my friend Rodney has a lot of trouble with it". Arlen said to the young man.

The young man nods as he looks at Arlen. "You see even others has trouble with things". The young man said to Arlen. He has a smile on his face.

Arlen looks at the young man as one thing is on his mind. "Who are you anyways? My name is Arlen by the way". Arlen said to the young man.

The young man looks at Arlen as he can see that he wants to know him more. "Arlen, it is nice meeting you as well. A helpful tip that always helped me with anticipation of the next move from an opponent is a strong sense of observation". The young man said to Arlen as he suddenly leaves.

Arlen is stunned as he has no idea who it is that helped him. He looks around to see if anyone sees him. "He was just here". Arlen said to himself.

" _ **I am hurt ranger. You didn't notice me at all".**_ Savannahic said to Arlen as she has Zincods with her. She has a devious and vindictive expression on her face.

Arlen frowns as he spots the monster. He grabs out his morphor as he is ready to fight. "Guys trouble at the park". Arlen said to Isabelle and the others.

" _ **On our way Arlen",**_ Isabelle said to Arlen. Arlen sighs as he is not going to be caught fighting that thing alone.

Savannahic laughs at Arlen as the Zincods are by her side. "What's wrong? You don't want to be caught by yourself in a battle alone". Savannahic said to Arlen.

"That's because he isn't alone". Isabelle said to Savannahic as she arrives with the others. They are not in ranger form yet.

Savannahic frowns as she gives a look to Isabelle as she notices something about her and another girl. "So the rest of you has shown here after all". Savannahic said to them.

Isabelle nods as they grab out there morphors. "That's right, you are not going to get away from usthat easily". Isabelle said back to Savannahic.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Isabelle a d the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Savannahic frowns as she glares at them. "Zincods gets them now". Savannahic yells at the them. She is eyeing at the green ranger as she jumps in to the battle on him.

As the Zincods are charging at them, Isabelle frowns as Savannahic is coming at them very fast. "Rangers scatter now". Isabelle yells at them.

The rangers nod as they dodge Savannahic as she is eyeing at the green ranger. "You can't get away from me that easily green ranger". Savannahic yells at Arlen as she is eyeing at him to strike and pounce like a lioness.

Arlen frowns as he sees that Savannahic is coming at him very fast. He notices the movement that the villainess is making as she is starting to claw at him. 'Could it be what that guy was telling me earlier'? Arlen thought to himself as he dodges it quickly but it wasn't as with ease that he wanted to be.

Savannahic frowns as she missed hitting him. "That was just beginner's luck ranger". Savannahic said to Arlen as she growls at him. She is going at him yet again as she is aiming carefully at him. She fires mores beams at him.

Arlen quickly dodges it yet again as he charge in at Savannahic as he swings his sword at her body. Savannahic hisses as she got hit by his weapon. "How dare you land a blow on me". Savannahic yells at Arlen as her tail is glowing in a shocking metallic as she swings at him.

Arlen frowns as he didn't see it coming as he went to the ground. The rangers frown as they went to him. "Arlen are you ok"? Isabelle asks Arlen as she kicks at Savannahic at her side.

Savannahic takes a stumble back some as she glares at them. Arlen looks at them as he sighs to Isabelle. "I try to anticipate that tail of hers, but it just wants to catch me off guard". Arlen said to them as he is feeling dejected.

Ellie frowns as she gives Arlen a look. "Come on Arlen, you have anticipated her moves so far. It shows that you have improved. Don't let that one hit get you down". Ellie said to Arlen.

Amy nods as gives him a look. "That's right Arlen, you are getting there with the rest of us". Amy said to Arlen. Chris and Rodney are giving their thumbs up in supporting him.

Savannahic gets up as she has her tail ready once more. "Ready or not Ranger because here it comes". Savannahic yells at them as she swings the electric metallic tail once more.

Arlen frowns as he is observing how the tail is swaying one way as it quicikly changes to the other direction. As he waits for the right moment, Arlen quickly dodges it as he sends a wave of power form his sword.

The rangers are in awe as Arlen didn't get hit. "All right", the Rangers said to Arlen as they are happy for him. Arlen is standing tall as he gives Savannahic a look.

Savannahic lands on the ground as she glares at the green ranger. "You might have won this fight green ranger. I will be back". Savannahic said to them as she teleports away.

As the rangers are celebrating, they notice that the gold ranger didn't show up. "That's weird, the gold ranger didn't show up like he normally does". Rodney said to them. The Rangers nod as they see that he didn't show.

Arlen shrugs as he notices a gold figure from the distance. He has a sinking suspicion that he did have a conversation with the guy. "Maybe I did see him but he didn't stick around". Arlen said to them. The teens look at each other as they teleport back to the headquarters.

As the rangers teleport away, the gold ranger steps forward as there is just a few of them left to help. "Very soon, I will reveal my true identity to them. I hope that my sister will forgive me for what I did to her especially on her birthday". The gold ranger said to himself as he teleports away.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _In the other version, Savannahic didn't attack the rangers however this time she did. Plus Arlen learns that learning new things will take a lot of practice on things to get it down just right._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Brains and Brawn of Rodney and Chris_


	13. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Physical Limitations Of Chris and Rodney

Back at the Evil Headquarters, Truman and Wilhelmina frowns as they learn that Savannahic failed to destroy the green ranger. Victor is getting frustrated that the monsters are not completing the task of destroying the rangers. "Why are they failing at a simple task of destroying them"? Victor yells at them.

Silvia frowns as she shrugs to Victor. "It is that gold ranger that keeps on showing up. What I don't understand is why we never gotten more rangers three years ago". Silvia said to them.

Zayden nods as he thinks about it. "Although, how come that ranger didn't show up in the most recent battle"? Zayden asks them.

Truman nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah from the battle footage, that gold ranger never showed up". Truman said to them. He is deeply curious about it.

Victor has an evil grin on his face. "You are right about that Truman. How about you and Wilhelmina send two monsters at once? That way, they will be overwhelming the rangers deep enough for the gold ranger to show up". Victor said to Truman and Wilhelmina.

Wilhelmina nods as she gets up. "It will be my pleasure". Wilhelmina said to Victor. Truman and Wilhelmina gets up as they went to the monster chamber.

Victor nods as he turns to Silvia. "Now Silvia, where are you on finding someone to do our dirty work"? Victor asks Silvia. He wants to know about her progress on the task.

Silvia turns to Victor as she has an evil grin on her face. "I am narrowing it down to a few candidates who meets the parameters of it. Each one has the deep emotional pain, but it will be more difficult to narrow it down further to just one person". Silvia said to Victor.

Victor nods as he turns to Silvia. "I see do what ever it takes to narrow it down Silvia". Victor said to Silvia. Silvia nods as she gets up and walks out as she disguised herself as a normal teenager.

The next day at Walkerton School, Chris sighs as he has a patch on his eye. He is partially blind in one eye from a beating after a football game two years ago. Today is one of those days when his eye is more blurry than normal. He is at his locker as he notice his former football buddies picking on Rodney. He frowns as he walks over to them. "Leave him alone", Chris said to them. He is defending Rodney.

The former football buddies frown as they notice Chris. "Why should we listen to a former football player like you Grady? Even though you won the State Championship for the school two years ago, you have down to the smart kid area". One of the football buddies said to Chris.

Chris frowns as Rodney never knew that his teammate used to be a jock. "What you are doing is wrong. If you have forgotten, the rivals from Milky Way are the ones responsible for being partially blind". Chris said to them as he is not pleased that they are becoming worse of themselves.

The former football buddies gives Chris a glare as they notice a teacher giving them a look. "You may have won this round Grady, but we will get your nerdy friend one of these days". The former football buddies said to Chris as they walked away.

Rodney is deeply surprised as Chris helps him. "Are you ok Rodney"? Chris asks Rodney as he gives him a hand.

Rodney looks at Chris as he sees the patch over his eye. He feels betrayed by not knowing about the eye thing and being friends with the very people that were bullying him. "Yeah but how did you know them. How come you never told us about the eye thing"? Rodney asks Chris as he is stuttering to Chris. He is getting scared and angry at him.

Chris frowns slightly as he looks at Rodney. "It is a long story Rodney. They were my former teammates on the football team. I am not a bully like they are. You got to believe me". Chris said to Rodney.

Rodney backs away from Chris as he doesn't want him near him. "I was wondering how you were able to fight them greatly. You were a jock". Rodney said to Chris as he is stuttering again. He walks away from him.

Chris is deeply hurt as he sees Rodney walking away from him. His twin sister Chloe walks up to him. "Chris whats wrong"? Chloe asks Chris. She has a concerned expression on her face.

Chris turns to his sister as he shrugs to her. "It just a friend who didn't know what happened to me, Chloe. I will fine sis". Chris said to Chloe. He has a faint smile on his face.

Chloe sighs as she looks at Chris. "If you are sure bro, I will kick some sense into the guy". Chloe said to Chris. She is seriously about doing it.

Chris shakes his head to Chloe. "I know you want to protect me, Chloe. This is something that I need to do Chloe". Chris said to Chloe. He leaves the area. Chloe shrugs as she wants to know who Chris is referring to that hurt him.

At lunch, Isabelle notice Rodney walking away from the table that they usually seat. "Hey Rodney, how come you are not sitting with us"? Isabelle asks Rodney. The others are sitting together like they normally do.

Rodney frowns as Isabelle doesn't know about the spat earlier. "Has Chris ever told you about his eye injury especially since he is wearing that patch over his eye? I thought that there are not supposed to have any secrets between teammates". Rodney said to Isabelle as he is stuttering to her.

Isabelle frowns as this is new to her about Chris. "That maybe true Rodney, but I am not going to force people to tell their deepest secrets or their past unless something comes up that will require to talk about it. Plus you will want to know about it". Isabelle said to Rodney.

Rodney sighs as he looks at Isabelle. "I will have to think about it Isabelle". Rodney said to the red leader while stuttering to her. He gets up from the table as he leaves the lunchroom.

From the other table, Chris frowns as he feels hurt. Amy turns to Chris as she is dismayed by it. "Why is he acting so scared of you now? It just doesn't make sense to me". Amy asks Chris.

Chris sighs as he looks at Amy. "It was because I was once a football jock. The guys on the football team were once my friends. They didn't betray me. That beating prevented me from playing football again". Chris said to them.

Arlen has a skeptical expression on his face. "Beating, did something happen"? Arlen asks Chris as he wants to know about it.

Chris sighs as he does want Rodney to know about it. "Yeah something did happen two years ago. I maybe a jock, but it doesn't mean that even a jock could have physical limitations as well". Chris said to them. He gets up as he leaves the table.

Ellie frowns as she notice that Chris is leaving the lunchroom. "Chris wait", Ellie said to Chris. She gets up as she wants to go after him.

Isabelle stops Ellie as she shakes her head to her. "He needs some space and time for himself". Isabelle said to Ellie. Ellie sighs as she knows that the red cladded teen is rights

After school, Rodney is walking by himself as he is nearby a public library. He notices a bunch of gardens nearby with a football field as little kids are playing. He spots Chris watching as it brings back some memories for him. "What are you doing here"? Rodney asks Chris as he is stuttering to him.

Chris turns as he looks at Rodney. "Sometimes I come out here just to remind myself that players should have good sportsmanship when playing a game or a match up. Those guys from Milky Way didn't have it except one dude who stayed by my side". Chris said to Rodney.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the State Championship game, Chris is running with the ball as he is running towards the end zone. Milky Way is ahead by four points. He manages to make it past the goal line as he scored the winning touchdown to win the game._

" _ **Touchdown Walkerton, Number 14 Christopher Grady scores the winning touchdown for Walkerton to win the State Championship game. The final score is 17 to 15".**_ _The announcer said as the crowd from Walkerton is getting wild as the Milky Way team are in tears by the upset._

 _As the game is over, Chris is on cloud nine as he is holding the game ball. The team is about to head towards the buses to head back to Walkerton. Chris is suddenly ambushed as he is grabbed from behind as he is targeted by the seniors on the Milky Way team._

" _Hey let me go", Chris yells at them as he is trying to get away._

" _We will make sure that you will never step foot on the football field again". The senior linebacker said to Chris as they are punching and kicking him especially towards his face and eye._

 _As the beating is going on, a guy from Milky Way frowns as he sees what's going on. Plus he has the coach with him._ " _ **Hey leave him alone now".**_ _A guy said to them._

" _ **That's enough, they won the game fair and square. Get away from him now".**_ _The Milky Way Sol Academy Head football coach yells at them._

 _The senior linebackers frown as the head coach pulls them away. The guy went to Chris as he is supporting him. "Just hang on dude", the guy said to Chris._

 _Chris turns as his eye is deeply swollen. "Please don't hurt me". Chris said to the guy as he is getting scared._

 _The guy shakes his head to Chris. "I am not going to leave you. You need some help. I am deeply disappointed in my own teammates. You didn't deserve that". The guy said to Chris._

 _As the ambulance takes Chris to the hospital, the guy is with him as he refused to leave Chris's side. "Who are you anyways"? Chris asks the guy as he doesn't know about him._

 _The guy nods as he looks at Chris. "My name is Charles. Your parents are here now. I wanted to stay with you until they got here". Charles said to Chris as he leaves the hospital room._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Rodney nods as he looks at Chris. He is starting to understand more about it. "I am not that athletic like you. It just when those guys knew you. It bothered me that you were a jock and wearing that patch on your eye". Rodney said to Chris.

Chris nods as he looks at Rodney. "They hit me so hard to my eye that I am partially blind in that eye. If I get a devastating hit on it again, I may lose that eye and slight in it as well. I maybe a jock once upon a time, but even jocks have physical limitations too". Chris said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Chris as he never thought about it like that before. "I never thought about it in that way before. I am sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain it". Rodney said to Chris. He is learning his mistake on it.

Chris nods as he looks at Rodney. "Apology accepted Rodney", Chris said to Rodney as the two makes up for the spat. All the sudden two monsters and a swarm of Zincods are attacking as it is scaring the children.

Rodney nods as they turn the trouble. "Thank you Chris, but right now we got trouble", Rodney said to Chris as he is stuttering to him.

Chris nods as they jump into the action. "We need to get the kids out of here first before we take care of business". Chris said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Chris. "Right", Rodney said to Chris. They rush into the scene as they got the kids to their parents. The mothers are happy as they got their kids out of the immediate area.

"So you must be those puny new rangers that we have heard so much about". The first monster said to them.

"Yeah it is a wonder that those fake rangers wants us to destroy you". The second monster said to them.

Chris frowns as he is getting the feeling that they are with the evil master. "Who are you talking about with the fake rangers? Plus who are you two anyways"? Chris asks them.

The monsters laugh at them as the Zincods are with them. "I am Lanzong and that is Rukimio. We will destroy you both" the first monster named Lanzong said to them Rukimio nods as they are ready to fight.

Chris and Rodney grab their morphors out as the others arrive as well. "If you want to fight them, they always have us by their sides". Isabelle said to them.

"That's right, you got to deal with the rest of us as well". Amy said to them. She is angry as they picked a place where kids play.

"Zincods get them now", Lanzong and Rukimio yells at them. The foot soldier minions are charging in at the teens.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Langzong and Rukimio are working together like they have been tight partners for a very long time. Langzong is a mutant hybrid horse and bat monster as it is blind. However Rukimio is a mutant panda and gorilla monster. It is really strong and deeply intelligent. "Let's see if you can defeat us together", Langzong and Rukimio yells at them. They charge in together as they start their assault as well.

Ellie and Amy frowns as they try to get away from them. "Woah, I thought we were going to face them one at a time". Ellie said to them.

Amy nods as she looks at Ellie. "No they are clearly into sending them out together". Amy said to them as she dodges them.

Isabelle and Alren are also having trouble against them. As they try to dodge one of them, the other monster lands a physical hit on the both of them. Both red and green rangers roll to the ground.

"What's wrong Rangers? Are we getting a bit much for you"? Langzong and Rukimio asks them as they are freeing beams and blobs at them.

The rangers frown as they barely dodge the beams and the blobs. However one of them are not as lucky as Rodney is hit as he blobby stuff is blocking his visor. "Ugh I can't see". Rodney yells out loud as he is having trouble.

The rangers frown as this is not good. Chris is by his side as he glares at them. Isabelle has an idea as she notices it. "Guys, we need to separate them. If they stay together, they will continue their assault". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie nods as she gets the plan. "Got it Isabelle", Ellie said to Isabelle. The others charge into the fight as they launch their new plan to separate them.

Chris is right by Rodney's side. Rodney looks at Chris as he is trying to focus on his voice. "You should fight with the others. I am only going to slow you down". Rodney said to Chris.

Chris shakes his head to Rodney. "No way buddy, we are going to work together". Chris said to Rodney. He is trying to get through to him.

" _ **You should listen to your teammate. Just because you have some sort of limitation right at this moment, you shouldn't throw the towel".**_ The gold ranger said to them as he arrives to help.

The blue ranger turns as he hears the voice. He is thinking about it as he fully understand it now. "I get it now. I may not be that physically quick, and right now I can't even see because of this stuff on my visor". Rodney said to the gold ranger.

Chris nods as he notices his teammates trying to keep the two monsters separated. "Rodney, I have an idea. I want you to get on my back". Chris said to Rodney.

Rodney has a confused look on his face. "You want me to do what". Rodney said to Chris. He is not sure where the white ranger is going with it.

Chris looks at Rodney as he gets ready. "I am going to be your eyes, and your additional strength will be from me. Besides our friends needs us now". Chris said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Chris. "You are right Chris. We need to lend each other's greatest physical attributes to cover the weaknesses just like those monsters are". Rodney said to Chris. He gets on to the white ranger's back. The gold ranger nods as he watches them going into the fight.

Back with the others, they are trying to keep Langzong and Rukimio separated as long as possible. However the two monsters always found a way to rejoin back together. "We can't keep this up Isabelle. No matter how many times we try to separate them, they always comes back together". Ellie said to them.

"Maybe we just need a special combination". Chris said to them. He has a smirk on his face.

"That's right just leave them to us". Rodney said to them. He is holding his and Chris's weapons in each hand.

The rangers are stunned as they see Chris and Rodney together as they are fighting Langzong and Rukimio in a special combination. Rodney couldn't see because of the hoop on his visor, but has Chris's strength. Chris has Rodney's eyes and his brain to face them.

"Ok this is definitely awesome". Arlen said to them as he gives Amy a hand.

Amy nods as she smirks to them. "Yeah, they are really breaking their combinations left and right". Amy said to them.

Langzong and Rukimio lands on the ground as they have been defeated. "You two may have discovered our way to fight and beaten us. However there are things that none of you are prepared for. It is those things that will destroy you all". Langzong and Rukimio said together as they teleport away.

The rangers are stunned as Chris Let's Rodney down as the strange hoop disappears from his visor. The gold ranger nods as he looks at them. "I am glad that I was able to help". The gold ranger said to them.

Isabelle nods as she is wondering more about what they said and the identity of the gold ranger is. "Wait who are you? Please join us". Isabelle asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Isabelle as he smiles to her. "My true identity will be revealed soon enough red ranger. When it does, I will finally join the team". The gold ranger said to them as he vanishes from the battle.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Isabelle. "Don't worry about it Isabelle, I got a feeling that his identity will be a great reveal". Chris said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at them. "Yeah his strength will be a great addition as well". Rodney said to them. They teleport back to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, the rangers notice that Daranten just got off with a commutation with Macha. "Daranten what's going on"? Isabelle asks Daranten.

Daranten turns around as he nods to them. "Vibranium is no longer a threat to the Universe Rangers. Plus the Universe Rangers has gained new member to their team named Cody. However after the battle, Kathy has mysteriously disappeared once again". Daranten said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the news. "I am glad that Vibranium is no longer a threat, and they have a new ranger on their team. However, I wonder if and when Kathy will return". Isabelle said to them. The teens look at each other as they have some mixed feelings about it.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Chris and Rodney learned a valuable lesson about physical strength and limitations. Plus Charles from Universe Rangers was there for Chris before he became a ranger. However they learn that Vibranium is no more and the Universe Rangers gained a new ranger._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Isabelle's Birthday_


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Isabelle's Birthday

That night at the Grant Residence, Isabelle sighs as she notice the calendar being circled. The date in question brings back some bad memories to the red cladded teenager. 'How come Issac forgot about the tradition three years ago'? Isabelle thought to herself as she thinks back to the very memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _14 year old Isabelle is in a good mood it is her and Issac's birthday. She is putting on her outfit as she is meeting up with Issac. "Hey Izz, happy birthday", Isabelle said to her brother Issac._

 _14 year old Issac smiles to his twin sister. "Same to you Izzy", Issac said to Isabelle as the two have their twin handshake that they always do on their birthday._

 _Their parents smile as the two freshman students are getting started with their birthday day. "I can't believe that you two are 14 years old already". Julie said to them. She is getting emotional as she looks at them._

 _Mark sighs as his wife gets like this every year on their birthday. "They are teenagers now Julie". Mark said to Julie as he can understand why she gets so emotional about it._

 _Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Issac. "See you at the bakery this after noon after school". Isabelle said to Issac. She is looking forward to the tradition that both of them always had._

 _Issac nods as he smiles to her. "Of course sis, I wouldn't miss it for anything. I promise sis". Issac said to Isabelle. He has been a red ranger for a few weeks as he is told not to tell his family and friends. At the same time, he and Isabelle always told each other everything._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Isabelle sighs as she never knew why he broke the promise. "Oh Issac, why didn't you show up like you promised". Isabelle said to herself as she gets ready for bed as she drifts off to sleep.

Back at the headquarters, the evil master is also looking at the same calendar as he remembers about a particular monster that he sent against the rangers especially the red ranger. "Why are you grinning like that Master"? One of the generals asks the evil master.

The evil master turns to the general. "It is simple Obatikin. Tomorrow is the very day that the former red ranger celebrated of his birth. It seems that the current red ranger also has the same birthday as the former red ranger". The evil master said to the general named Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he thinks about it. "Is it possible that the two rangers are the lost twins of Daranten and Allicita"? Obatikin asks the evil Master.

The evil master frowns as the wife of Daranten is being mentioned to him. "No, if they were the lost twins of those two, it would have been very easily to steal their powers. Legend has it that the mysterious twins possess a special power that can eliminate both me and King Glendios. Plus I have a feeling that Vibranium has already turned her back on him like I suspected it. Besides that wife of his could have hidden them in those other dimension of Earth". The evil master said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he looks at the evil master. "Very well, should we send the very monster that attacked the former red ranger on his birthday three years earlier"? Obatikin asks the evil master.

The evil master nods as he looks at Obatikin. "Yes, even though Issac destroyed him, I have the exact monster design on the computer". The evil master said to Obatikin as he uses his dark powers to bring back a monster back to life.

It is not long that a mutant gladiator humanoid monster rises up as it is ready to fight. "You summon me my dark master". The Mutant Gladiator monster said to the evil master.

The evil master nods as he has that evil smirk on his face. "Yes Gladio, I want you to destroy the rangers especially the red ranger. Tomorrow, it will be the red ranger's birthday just like the twin brother before her". The evil master said to the monster named Gladio.

Gladio nods as he has the usual gladiator's outfit including a sword. However this one has a stronger muscular strength and heavy weight than a normal gladiator. "So those two must be twins after all, I will definitely remind the red ranger that I caused him so much pain on his birthday three years ago". Gladio said to them as it heads out with the Zincods.

The evil master frowns slightly by what Gladio just said. Obatikin turns to the evil master. "Master, is something wrong"? Obatikin asks the evil master.

The evil master turns to Obatikin as he has a deep frown on his face. "It is what Gladio said before he left. Those two must be twins. Could it be the lost twins of Daranten and Allicitia are the former red ranger and the current red ranger"? The evil master asks Obatikin.

Obatikin frowns as he knew that the battle that took place on Cray nearly destroyed the planet but it caused one major casualty, Allicitia. "It is highly impossible to be master. It would have been very easy to found them on this planet. Plus Daranten would have found them sooner as well". Obatikin said to the evil master.

The evil master nods as he thinks about it. "You are right about that Obatikin. It would have been too easy to figure out". The evil master said to Obatikin as they are coming up with a new plan of their own.

Victor frowns as he overheard the conversation. 'What are these twins that the evil master was talking about? Plus what are these powers that they have'? Victor thought to himself as he has a plan of his own to ambush the red and gold ranger.

That night in the woods, the young man is camping out as he has a small campfire. He sighs as he knows that tomorrow is his and Isabelle's birthday. "Oh sis, if you only knew what really happen". The young man said to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The young man is walking towards his locker as he has to meet with Isabelle to head towards the bakery together. "Hey Issac, we got to go". A teenager in a yellow cladded outfit said to Issac._

 _Issac frowns as he looks at the male. "Just give me a minute Victor, I just need to talk to my". Issac said to the guy named Victor as he is being pulled away._

" _Your girlfriend will be fine dude. We got other things to do". Victor said to Issac as he had no idea who Issac meant. Issac frowns as he didn't made to Isabelle's locker like he said that he would._

 _Later on, Issac sighs as his teammates pulled off a surprise birthday party. "Umm guys, thanks for the party, but my sister also shares the same birthday as me. Plus she is expecting me at the local bakery". Issac said to them._

" _Why do you want to go there? She can wait for you a bit longer". A girl in white said to Issac._

 _Issac frowns as he looks at the girl. He is about to answer when the alarm goes off. He sighs as he has to lead the team into battle. "It is a tradition Wilhelmina. Now, it will have to wait". Issac said to them. They head out for the battle._

 _After the battle, Issac frowns as he looks at the time. It is getting late like almost 7:30. "Oh no, I got to get to the bakery now". Issac said to them as he heads out._

 _The teens on the team look at each other as they turn to Issac. "Come on, the bakery is closed by now". Truman said to Issac. "Yeah, these things happen with being a ranger". Zayden said to Issac._

 _Issac frowns as he glares at them. "No, I have to make things right with my twin sister guys". Issac said to them as he leaves the headquarters._

 _Silvia frowns as she looks at them. "Who knew that he even has a twin sister"? Silvia asks them as it is brand new to all of them. The rest them shrug like they never knew._

 _Issac frowns as he gets to the bakery to discovered that it is closed for the night. "Oh no, I am too late". Issac said to himself as he feels bad about it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The young man sighs as he is fixing a small meal of the various fruits growing around here. He notices someone coming as he is on guard. He gets into fighting stance as a young girl arrives at the campfire as she is hungry and exhausted. She lands on her knees like she has been walking all day without any stopping or rest.

The young man realizes that the girl is not going to create harm for him. He brings her by the fire as it is going to drop some temperature wise. The girl is stunned as she watches him getting some water and some food from his pack. "Here you need to drink some water and eat". The young man said to the girl.

The girl is stunned as he is being so nice and kind to her. She notices that he has a faint smile on his face. She takes a chance to trust him as she takes the food and water as she starts to eat. "Thank you", the girl said to the young man as she has a faint smile on her face.

The young man nods as he looks at the girl. "Your welcome, what are you doing out here? You are not going to survive out here in those clothes and the lack of food". The young man said to the girl.

The girl looks at the young man as she takes another sip of water. "I am running away from home". The girl said to the young man as she doesn't want to reveal her true identity to him.

The young man has a skeptical expression. "It looks like there is more to the story that you are not telling me". The young man said to the girl.

The girl sighs as she looks at the young man. "You are right. There is more to the story. I have done terrible things to my friends especially my own sister. I am too scared to face them especially my own sister". The girl said to the young man as she admits it to him.

The young man shakes his head to the girl. "It sounds like you are running away from your problems instead of facing them head on". The young man said to the girl.

The girl sighs as she expected to hear it. "I had a feeling that you are going to say that. Who are you anyways? You look kind of familiar to me". The girl said to the young man.

The young man nods as he looks at the girl. "My name is Issac. You must have meet my younger twin sister Isabelle. What's your name"? The young man named Issac asks the girl.

The girl studies Issac as she is kind of uneasy around him. She notices his warm smile as she tries to open up. "You don't want to know my outsider name". The girl said to Issac as she is being hard on her self.

Issac slightly frowns as he looks at the girl. "Outsider name, I don't think that you have that kind of name. I introduced my name to you". Issac said to the girl.

The girl looks at Issac as she looks down on herself. "My name is Vi, I mean Kathy just plain Kathy". The girl named Kathy said to Issac as she is being hard on herself.

Issac has a skeptical expression on his face as he looks at Kathy. "Why were you going to say one name but quickly changed it"? Issac asks Kathy as he wants to get to the bottom of it.

Kathy sighs as she looks at Issac. "I am not Vibranium any more. I chose to go along with an evil being's plan to steal the power from my sister and her friends, and I was manipulated to do it. I have caused so much pain to them especially to my own sister. They are scared of me, and I am scared of them". Kathy said to Issac.

Issac looks into Kathy's eyes as he can tell that she is carrying so much emotional pain. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Kathy. You didn't know what the evil being's true intentions were. If anything, you were so lost in the world that you followed the wrong influences. That it is when it took over you". Issac said to Kathy.

Kathy sighs as she looks at Issac. "You are right about that. They said that he was playing me this whole time. I didn't want to believe my own friends, and yet they were proven right". Kathy said to Issac.

Issac looks into Kathy's eyes as he can relate in not knowing who his true friends were. "I once had a group of friends that fought against evil beings. I didn't see that they were going to betray me and our mentors to join the evil master. I had to heal and discover my true self once again. I believe that you can find yourself again". Issac said to Kathy.

Kathy looks at Issac as she discovers that there is more to Issac that meets the eyes. "How am I suppose to do that anyways"? Kathy asks Issac as she looks down on herself.

Issac sighs as it is getting a bit harder than it looks. "Listen to the Winds of Sincerity Kathy", Issac said to Kathy as they are sitting together.

Kathy has a skeptical expression on her face. "The Winds of Sincerity", Kathy said to Issac as she is not sure about it. She rise an eye brow at the young man.

Issac nods as he looks at Kathy. "The Winds of Sincerity is a ranger power from the other dimension of Earth. It is ever changing like the wind that will always carry the true emotions and feelings around you. I can tell that you are carrying a lot of emotional pain. Once you unleash your negative feelings and emotions, you can start your heart". Issac said to Kathy.

Kathy looks at Issac as she is thinking about it. She has tears in her eyes as it is starting to build up like she is starting to cry. "I hate that I feel so bad about everything that happened. I hate that Morgana treated me like an outsider even at home. I hate that she wasn't there for me when I needed it most especially when I was being bullied. I hate that it took them so long to admit that I was right all along. I hate that none of them believed me and didn't support me on it. I hate that they didn't admitted that sooner. I didn't believe that she finally believed it. I was a fool for believing that evil creep over my sister and friends. I nearly took their powers and other things. I became a monster, and I hate it and truly regret it". Kathy said to Issac as she is truly crying and hitting him as she is letting it all out on him.

Issac nods as he listened to her. He can sense that she has fully opened up about everything that happened. "Just let it out Kathy, I will listen". Issac said to Kathy as he is comforting her. Kathy is continuing to cry as she continues to hit on Issac as it isn't in a bully kind of way. What the two of them doesn't know that the seed inside of Kathy is cracking some more as well.

The next day, Isabelle is at school as she is on the phone with Frankie. "I will see you at the bakery this afternoon. I just got to the school. I will have to text you later, and thanks for the birthday wish". Isabelle said to Frankie as the phone call ended.

Amy has that knowing smirk on her face. "So today is your birthday huh. Is there going to be a wild and crazy party"? Amy asks Isabelle.

Isabelle has a skeptical expression on her face. "Actually there is not going to be a party. It is just me and my cousin at the bakery having a simple cupcake just like my brother and I used to before he completely failed to up for now reason". Isabelle said to Amy as it brought back some bad memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Isabelle is at her locker at school as it is letting out for the day. She is waiting on Issac to meet up like they always do. However when she notice that her twin brother never met up with her, she decides to head towards the bakery and waited for him there. As minutes turns to hours, Isabelle is waiting patiently for the fellow birthday boy to show up. She tries calling Issac, but she never got an answer on his phone. As the bakery is closing for the day, Isabelle's heart is completely broken as she bought two cupcakes. She has tears in her eyes as she biked on home. She got home as she is upset and crying._

" _Izzy what's wrong"? Juliet asks Isabelle. She notices that Isabelle is crying._

" _Issac never showed up at the bakery. I waited all afternoon for him. He just never showed up like he said". Isabelle said to them._

 _The parents frown as this is not like Issac to bail on his sister like it. Issac came home as he looks at Isabelle. "Izzy, I am sorry I had some errands to do". Issac said to Isabelle as he couldn't tell her about being a ranger._

 _Isabelle frowns as she has a chocolate cupcake in her hand. "Errands, in all of that time, you couldn't pick up the phone and tell me that you couldn't make it. What is it that you were doing? We always told each other everything up until recently". Isabelle asks Issac as she is furious about it._

 _Issac frowns as he looks at Isabelle. "I know that we tell each other everything, but I can not tell you something deeply important to me". Issac said to Isabelle._

 _Isabelle frowns as she glares at Issac. "I hope you can deal with this". Isabelle said to Issac as she splays the chocolate cupcake on his face as she went up to her room and slams the door._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Isabelle sighs as it brought back some bad memories. "Since then, I always treated my birthday like it's a normal day. Ever since I was little, Issac and I always celebrated our birthday together since we are twins until three years ago. It just didn't feel the same since he vanished". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy frowns as she looks at Isabelle. "That really blows, you deserve to have a party especially since it's your day". Amy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she is not sure about it. "I do not know Amy. I am better off having a special treat with Frankie at the café. I will see you later". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy sighs as she shakes her head. "Hey Amy what's going on"? Ellie asks Amy. Amy turns as she spots Ellie, Chris, Arlen, and Rodney.

"We need to throw a surprise birthday party for Izzy. Her birthday is today". Amy said to them. She has a serious expression on her face.

It surprises the others as they look at Amy. "Wait today is her birthday? How come she never said anything to us about it"? Arlen asks Amy.

Amy shrugs as she looks at Arlen. "Apparently she and Issac always celebrated their birthday together until three years ago. He completely bailed on her on their birthday tradition". Amy said to them.

Ellie frowns as she looks at Amy. "That is wrong to completely diss the birthday girl". Ellie said to Amy. She has her arms crossed like she is not pleased about it.

Rodney looks at them as he thinks about it. "Maybe we should ask Frankie and her teammates to join with us at the party". Rodney said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Yeah, I think it will be nice to include them". Chris said to them. He has a thumbs up on the idea.

Amy nods as she looks at them as a surprise birthday party is in the works. "Ok then, later on this afternoon, it is when we will launch the surprise". Amy said to them. The teens nod as they come up with a plan to surprise Isabelle for her birthday.

Meanwhile back in the woods, Kathy wakes up as she notices Issac is away holding a thick stick in his hands. She notices that Issac is in training as he gets into his stand. "How long have you been awake"? Kathy asks Issac as she is sitting up.

Issac shrugs as he looks at Kathy. "I have been up for a while now. Are you up for a training session"? Issac asks Kathy. He wants to get her back to her normal self.

Kathy looks at Issac as she is not sure about this. "What if I mess up again? I am grateful that you found me and listen to me when I unleaded all of my emotional pain to, but I need to move on". Kathy said to Issac.

Issac shakes his head as he stops her. "I know that you are capable of doing the right thing Kathy. Sure you got manipulated by the wrong kind of people, but you can't let that be a reason to hang over you. The power chose you correctly over thousands of other people". Issac said to Kathy.

" _ **You are correct Issac Grant. Plus it is a great honor for me to meet you as well Katherine Ravens".**_ A female voice said to them as a ghostly spirit appears to them.

Kathy is getting nervous as she has never seen a spirit appearing to her before. Issac is stunned as he wasn't expecting it to show up. "Who, who are you"? Kathy asks the spirit as she is not sure if she will hurt her.

" _ **Neither one of you should have any reasons to fear me. My name is Allicitia. I was Daranten's wife and originally from Cray".**_ The spirit of the woman named Allicitia said to them. She has that warrior maiden look and appearance about her.

It peaks Kathy's interest greatly as she looks at the spirit of Allicitia. "Cray, did you know Macha and Ahsha"? Kathy asks Allicitia. She is getting interested to learn more.

" _ **Oh yes, I knew them both very well. Macha and I got into so much mischief growing up. My family was very close to the royal family on Cray, so naturally I grew up with Ahsha".**_ The Spirit of Allicitia said to them.

Issac looks at Alliticia as he realizes who it is. "Wait, are you the one that got killed by the evil master"? Issac asks the spirit. He remembers Daranten telling him and his former teammates about her.

Allicitia nods as she looks at Issac. " _ **Yes, I was the only one that ever said his actual name before my death".**_ The spirit of Allicitia said to them.

Kathy is stunned as she hears it right from the spirit. "Seriously you said his name". Kathy said to Allicitia as she is wondering how she did that.

Alliticia turns _**to Kathy as her ghostly spirit nods to her. "Yes, it has been said that who ever speaks his name has the hidden courage to what your heart truly desires. Plus what ever is your heart's desire will come true".**_ The spirit of Allicitia said to them.

Issac is stunned as he looks at the spirit. "I thought that was a legend that Daranten told me and the others once". Issac said to the spirit.

Alliticia turns to Issac as she nods to him. " _ **It is true Issac. The**_ _**name of the mortal enemy of the Mystic Warriors is Archeron".**_ The spirit of Alliticia said to them as she vanished from them.

Kathy and Issac look at each other as they learned a powerful evil name. "Do you think that the legend is actually true"? Kathy asks Issac. She is wondering if she should say his name to Isabelle's teams

Issac shrugs as he is not sure about it. "Allicitia said that the legend is true. Plus if Daranten remembers how his wife died long ago and agrees with it, it must be true". Issac said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Issac as he is sensing something. "Is something wrong Issac"? Kathy asks Issac. She is wondering why he has that get up and go to the battle look on his face.

Issac gives Kathy a look as he nods to her. "There is trouble in the town. We have to go now". Issac said to Kathy. He has that knowing expression like he knows what she really is.

Kathy frowns as she is backing up from him. "How did you know that I"? Kathy asks Issac. It is like he has figured it out so easily.

Issac has a smirk on his face as he looks at Kathy. "The all yellow is a dead giveaway to me as a veteran ranger and a newly active one". Issac said to Kathy as he reveals his gold morphor to her.

Kathy is stunned as she had no idea that she is in the presence of a veteran ranger from Mystic Warriors. "Are you the former red ranger"? Kathy asks Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Kathy. "Yes I was. My story is a bit more complicated to explain right now. Right now, we got to help the rangers, and that includes you". Issac said to Kathy. Kathy sighs as she is a feeling reluctant to fight with him.

At the park, Isabelle sighs as she received a text from Frankie as school is letting out for the day. "Sorry Izzy, something came up at school in Milky Way. It will take me a bit longer to get to the bakery. I will call you as soon as I can". Isabelle said to herself as she is feeling down. "At least cousin Frankie explain why she couldn't make it unlike my own brother". Isabelle said to herself.

All the sudden, Isabelle bumps into someone as they land their butts to the floor. "I am sorry". The female voice said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks as she notice a teenage girl in front of her. She is a junior Asian-American girl with silvery blue eyes on which she wear specs and long black hairs always having layers of silver glitter on them. She had an athletic body structure. She wear a grey tank top inside a silver jacket and grey pants and white boots. "It's ok, when you are having a bad day, all sense of watching direction goes out of the window. My name is Isabelle by the way". Isabelle said to the girl as she introduces herself to her.

The girl looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "Oh umm, my name is Anna". The girl named Anna said to Isabelle. The two stood up as it is the first meet.

Isabelle looks at Anna as she is sensing something about her. However she cannot place it at the moment. "What brings you out here besides reading"? Isabelle asks Anna as she wants to make a simple conversation with her.

Anna shrugs as she looks at Isabelle. "Nothing really", Anna said to Isabelle. She is wondering if she has been hit by rude and mean half sister yet.

All the sudden, the Zincods appears out of no where along with Gladio. "Well well, I finally get the birthday girl all by myself. Plus she has a pathetic human friend with her as well". Gladio said to them as it is starting to attack. Plus the Zincods are doing the same thing as they charge in to attack them.

Isabelle frown as she can't morph in front of Anna. "Come on, I need you to get to a safe place". Isabelle said to Anna. She gives the younger girl a hand.

Anna is stunned as she has never seen a stranger lending her some kindness towards her. "But why though, why are you not leaving me with those things"? Anna asks Isabelle as she doesn't believe and understand it.

Isabelle has a perplexed expression on her face. 'What's with this girl? Has she never been shown kindness before'? Isabelle asks herself. "I am not going to leave you here with those things. I rather put the safety of others first before my own". Isabelle said to Anna.

Anna is stunned as she never thought about it like that before. As the two of them runs, neither one of them know that two people are watching them. "So you found my special candidate red ranger. It is too bad that I already claimed her first". Silvia said to herself as she has her eyes on Anna.

Plus another girl spots the two of them. 'Oh no not again, why am I seeing this strange positive aura from that girl in red. Plus I detected someone else with a negative aura as well. I am supposed to the popular girl not a freak and a loser'. The girl thought to herself as she quietly follows them.

Isabelle sighs as she notice a safe place for Anna. "I want you to stay here and take cover for now". Isabelle said to Anna. She has a trusting expression on her face.

Anna sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "Umm ok", Anna said to Isabelle. She goes into the building to hide. She doesn't see Isabelle running into the park once more.

"Guys trouble at the park", Isabelle said to them. She is hoping that they will answer.

" _ **We are**_ _**on our way to you".**_ Ellie said to Isabelle. Isabelle nods as she grabs her morphor out as she runs back into the battle.

Gladio is laughing as it fires beams at Isabelle. "So you decide to come back to fight. I thought you were too chicken to fight me". Gladio said to Isabelle.

Isabelle dodges the beams as she glares at the monster. "I am not afraid to face an evil monster especially in the likes of you". Isabelle said to Gladio.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Isabelle yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form. She is holding her weapon as she is ready to fight.

The others arrive as they are morphed as well. "Did you think you get to face her all by yourself? You are obviously mistaken". Amy said to Gladio as she is angry at him.

Gladio is laughing at the rangers like they are missing something greatly. "This will be fun especially since I faced the rangers before you in battle on the red ranger's special day". Gladio yells at them as he is starting his assault on them.

The rangers dodge the incoming beams. "Are we missing something because it sounds like this guy knows something huge that we don't know". Arlen said to them as he is taking on some Zincods with Chris and Rodney.

Rodney shrugs as he looks at them. He is blocking some of the Zincods. "I am not sure about that". Rodney said to them as he is stuttering again.

Isabelle frowns as she is getting angry that a monster is talking about the rangers before them especially the red ranger before them on his special day. "In case you haven't noticed, monsters like you always ruin normal days as well". Isabelle said to Gladio.

Gladio is laughing at them as it is continuing to attack them. "You are mine red ranger. I will make sure that you are the ropes just like that male red ranger before you". Gladio yells at Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns as this monster is getting to her. She is wondering how the monster knew about the rangers before them especially the red ranger. "Oh yeah and come and get me then if you are that confident about it". Isabelle said to Gladio.

As the two are fighting it out, the rangers frown as they just finished with the Zincods. "We need to get in there and help Isabelle". Ellie said to them.

"Right", the Rangers said to Ellie as they get in there to help Isabelle.

Gladio is laughing at Isabelle as he is firing beams at her. "This same song and dance again. You are just like that former red ranger than I". Gladio said to Isabelle as he gets hit by Chris and Rodney.

"You were saying about that". Chris retorts back to Gladio. Gladio frowns as he takes a stumble back to the ground.

Gladio gets back up quickly as he glares at them. "You rangers are getting in my way". Gladio yells at them. He is firing the beams at them again. However it misses them completely.

"Getting in the way is what we do best". Amy yells at Gladio as she and Arlen Fires their powers at him. Gladio gets hit again as he is pushed back more than a stumble.

Gladio is getting furious as he glares at the rangers. "You pathetic rangers are more than thorns in my master's side". Gladio yells at them as he fires his more powerful attack at them.

The rangers frown as they get hit by he attack. They land on the ground as Isabelle frowns as she notices that she and Ellie are together while the others are a further away from her. "Guys we got to get up and regroup". Isabelle said to them as she is struggling to get up. Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. The other rangers are barley moving as they are being supported by each other.

Gladio is laughing at them as he has the beam ready to throw at them again. "What's wrong Rangers? Have I played too rough for all of you? Now I will destroy you all". Gladio yells at them as he fires the beam at them.

As the beam is heading towards them, another beam hits Gladio as a shield is protecting them. "Leave them alone", a female voice said to them as a blur of yellow light yells at Gladio.

"That's right Gladio, you mess with them, and now you really mess with me just like three years ago". The gold ranger said to them as he is really not happy.

The rangers are stunned as they are in shock. "No way is that Vibranium"? Arlen asks them.

"What is she doing here with the gold ranger"? Chris asks them as they are trying to get up.

"Last time we checked, Vibranium is bad news and gotten away with the Zeroth Globe". Rodney said to them.

The gold ranger turns to them as the yellow ranger is feeling down about it. "It's ok Rangers, she is with me. She is not Vibranium anymore". The gold ranger said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they are a bit skeptical about it. "I am stating the obvious question, but do we believe you"? Ellie asks them.

The former Vibranium sighs as she looks at them. "I know that I have caused a lot of harm to you guys. I know the awful truth about that evil king that manipulated me into these things. I am not asking for much but I do want to ask for your forgiveness". Kathy said to them as she is truly genuine about it.

The rangers look at each other as they are deeply surprised by it. Amy looks deeply into Kathy as she notices that the seed is cracking. It is like the positive light is coming back within her. "I hate to admit it, but she is telling the truth guys". Amy said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they are surprised that Amy saw something about her. "Guys stay on guard. We maybe fighting Gladio, but if she pulls a wrong move, we will corner her and get through to her. Ellie, I want you with her and try to talk about things". Isabelle said to them.

The Rangers nod as they are getting back into the fight against Gladio. Gladio frowns as some how the rangers are getting a second wind. "You Rangers should have stayed down and let me ruin the red ranger's special day". Gladio yells at them. He is firing beams at them.

The rangers dodges it as they are hanging in there. Ellie looks at the former Vibranium. "Ok I know that Isabelle asked us to stay on guard around you, but I want you to be fully honest with me". Ellie said to the Universe Globe yellow ranger.

Kathy nods as she is getting uneasy around Ellie. "Umm ok", Kathy said to Ellie as the two of them are working together. They are dodging Gladio's beams.

Ellie nods as it is getting somewhere with the younger girl. "Were you in a lot of pain when you first went missing a while back"? Ellie asks Kathy.

Kathy is stunned as she is caught off guard by the question. "Why do you want to know that"? Kathy asks Ellie. She doesn't quite understand why she asked that.

Ellie sighs as she looks at Kathy. "What I mean was were you inflected with heavy pain when you were first held captive"? Ellie asks Kathy as she realliterate the question.

Kathy looks at Ellie as she is curious about it. "Yeah I was, but how did you know and why did you ask me that"? Kathy asks Ellie as she doesn't quite understand it.

Ellie gives a look to Kathy. "I also felt the pain that you were in on that day Kathy. We maybe new to you returning to the good side, but I learned that when two rangers share the same ranger color, family relation, or ranger zord, I can feel the deep pain inflected on you". Ellie said to Kathy.

Kathy is surprised to learn about that for the first time. "Wait, you felt the pain that I was in". Kathy said to Ellie as she had no idea that another ranger felt her in deep pain and in trouble.

Ellie nods as she looks at Kathy. "Yeah, did you honestly think that you are the only yellow ranger around here"? Ellie asks Kathy.

Kathy is stunned as she looks at Ellie. "No, I never knew and thought about it like that before". Kathy said to Ellie as the seed is cracking even more.

Ellie nods as she looks at Kathy. "I have read that the yellow rangers are fierce, bold, and tough people. They even have the self confidence to prove it as well. I know that you may not feel like that now, but I do know that you have it deep down. You just need to find it and prove it to those that doubt you the most. Come on, we got a bad guy to finish up". Ellie said to Kathy. Kathy nods as she is feeling more of the seed cracking. She looks at Ellie as the two are fighting together.

Gladio frowns as the gold and red ranger are together fighting against him. "You, you sound so familiar. Did I ruin that special day for you three years ago". Gladio said to the gold ranger as he sends a wave of dark powers at him.

The gold ranger frowns as he remembers the monster well. He dodges it with ease as he glares at Gladio. "You are the one that made me break my promise to my sister. In fact, I was the one that defeated you". The gold ranger said to Gladio.

Isabelle frowns as she is notice something about the gold ranger. 'Could he be Issac'? Isabelle thought to herself. She is fighting along side him as the battle has gone long enough.

Gladio smirks as he has the gold ranger right where he wants him. "I will destroy you and the precious red ranger, your precious twin sister together". Gladio yells at them as he sends the power at them again.

As Gladio fires the beams at the Gold Ranger and Isabelle again, Kathy notice how the two of them are fighting together like true brother and sister. "Not on my watch", Kathy yells back at Gladio as she defends them. She has weapon out as she waits for the beam.

The beam hits Kathy's weapon as the rangers are stunned by this. She is trying to push it back on to Gladio. Isabelle is stunned as she never thought that Kathy would do that. Ellie jumps into helping her. "Us yellow rangers stick together", Ellie said to Kathy.

Amy nods as she joins in to help her. "I admit you are finding your way back to the good side". Amy said to Kathy. She helps pushing the power back.

Chris, Arlen, and Rodney look at each other as they join in to push the power back on Gladio. "We believe that you are good". Chris, Arlen, and Rodney said to Kathy.

Isabelle is stunned as her teammates are standing with Kathy. She turns to the gold ranger. "I am with her now". Isabelle said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger nods as he gives Isabelle a hand up. "Good let's finish this together". The gold ranger said to Isabelle.

Gladio is stunned as he is trying to fire more power on them. "WHAT NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Gladio yells at them. He doesn't want to be defeated again.

"Nothing is impossible when you have good teammates and new people to believe in again". The gold ranger yells at Gladio.

"That's right, you will never ruin anyone else's birthday especially the birthday of the Grant Twins. Mystic Warrior of Fire unleash". Isabelle yells out loud.

"Mystic Warrior Gold Power Unleash", the gold ranger yells out loud as they fire their powers. The rangers see a gold and red powers heading towards Gladio. It look like it wanted to combine into a swirl. Gladio gets hit directly at the chest as it is effecting him in more ways than one.

"NO, this can't be happening. The evil master will bring me back". Gladio yells at them.

Kathy frowns as she has the hidden courage inside of her. "The Rangers will destroy Archeron one of these days, and I believe that they will be able to do it". Kathy said to them.

The gold ranger nods as he glares at Gladio. He has the hidden courage to do it as well. "That's right, Archeron will have to deal with all of us". The gold ranger said to Gladio.

The rangers are stunned as they heard them saying that name. Gladio is destroyed permanently as he blows up into dust particles. "Ok what's with that name"? Chris asks them.

"I don't know". Arlen said to them. He looks at the gold ranger and Kathy as the battle is over.

"It is time for us to go. I promise I will explain everything to you especially you Izzy Girl". The gold ranger said to Isabelle as he and Kathy vanish from the battle.

"Izzy girl really", Ellie said to Isabelle as they learn a nickname of hers. The others grin to Isabelle.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at them. "It is something that my brother called me as kids alright". Isabelle said to them as they demorph back to their civil form.

Amy looks at Isabelle as she think about it. "Hey are you going to the headquarters? There are some questions we need to ask Daranten.

Isabelle shakes her head to Amy. "No there is something I need to take care of first. I will see you guys later". Isabelle said to them. The teens look at each other as they shrug to her. They teleport back to the headquarters.

Isabelle walks back to the safe place where she left Anna. "Hey Anna are you still here"? Isabelle asks out there.

Anna nods as she looks at Isabelle. She comes out as she went to her. "Yeah I am here. Has the danger passed"? Anna asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she hears her phone viberating with a text from Frankie. "Yeah listen, I am about to head to a bakery. Do you want to join me"? Isabelle asks Anna.

Anna looks at Isabelle as she shakes her head to her. "I appreciate the invite and checking on me after the danger has passed Isabelle, but you probably have someone else that wants to be there more than me". Anna said to Isabelle as she walks away from her.

Isabelle slightly frowns as she wonders why Anna turned her down. She is wondering what is really going on with her. "Ok then", Isabelle said to herself as she head towards town.

In town, the teens from both ranger teams are at the bakery. It is highly decorated with balloons, streamers, cake, presents, and music. Morgana is introducing Cody to them as he is surprised to learn about more rangers. "Guys, Izzy is heading towards the door now". Frankie said to them. The teens nod as they get into hiding positions. The lights of the bakery are turned off.

About a couple of minutes later, Isabelle walks in the bakery as she notice that the place doesn't have lights on. "This is strange. Frankie said that she will be here". Isabelle said to herself.

The lights turn on as both teams of teens comes out. "Surprise Happy Birthday", the teens yells out to Isabelle.

Isabelle is deeply surprised as she looks at them. "Oh you guys, you really got me". Isabelle said to them. She smiles as she is partying with her teammates and her cousin's team as well. It is the best birthday she could possibly have even though her brother wasn't there to celebrate it with her once more.

Meanwhile back at the ranger's headquarters, Daranten has a deep concern on his face as he just sent the most recent battle footage to Macha and Ahsha. Arron and Agathasia look at each other as they went to him.

"Father, how did the gold ranger and the yellow Universe Ranger could have possibly known the name of the evil master"? Arron asks Daranten.

Agathasia nods as she is just as curious but confused as well. "Yeah all text mentioning his name and history on Florti are cut and blacked out for a reason". Agathasia said to Daranten.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "Only those who has the hidden courage within their hearts can discover or even learn about it from someone who has said his evil name before. The only person who has said it was your mother, Allicitia. Her spirit must be here on Earth". Daranten said to them. The siblings are stunned as they learn a deep revelation as they look at Daranten.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Isabelle has her birthday. However they learn that Kathy from Universe Rangers is with the gold ranger as she gotten through by the Universe Rangers. However there is a new character created by Mike Singh named Anna Trooper, but she is being watched by Silvia for unknown reasons. Plus the name of the moral enemy of the Mystic Warriors Rangers is also revealed named Archeron. What is the significance of his name and why it is said that only those with hidden courage in their hearts to say it?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Amy's Secret_


	15. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: Amy's Secret

At the evil headquarters, the evil master known as Archeron frowns as the rangers learn his name. He is watching the battle footage from the most previous battle. A couple of the monsters walk in the room. "Master what's troubling you"? Obatikin asks Archeron.

Archeron looks at Obatikin as he nods to him. "It seems that the Rangers has heard someone saying my name. That hasn't happened in a long time. In fact, the last person that said my name I was going to end and conquer Cray. She made sure that I failed in conquering that planet. I made sure that she meet her end. However that mysterious gold ranger and that mixed up yellow ranger has found out my name and revealed it in that last battle". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he thinks about it. "Do you think it is possible for her spirit to be here on Earth? She was the only one that ever said your name". Obatikin asks Acheron.

Acheron looks at Obatikin as it is something to consider. "It maybe possible that she is on this Earth. It is extremely important that the rangers to be destroyed permanently. We can't have them say that name. Otherwise their deepest desires will come true". Acheron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he looks at Archeron. "Agreed master", Obatikin said to Archeron as they continue to talk. However, they have no idea that someone overheard the entire conversation.

'How come I never heard of his name before. He said that he will tell us what it was once we started our allegiance to him. However he never did told me. Did he told the others what it is? If so, why was I left out of the loop'. One of the other officers thought to themselves as this individual is curious about things.

"I want you to go and destroy the rangers. Plus I also want you to reveal about those fake rangers to them especially to the pink ranger. After all the fake pink ranger is her older sister, Zolgutron". Obatikin said to the monster named Zolgutron.

Zolgutron nods as he has an evil smirk on his face. "It will be my pleasure to be ordered from a true general of the evil master not one of those marionette fake rangers. They don't even know about the Legend of the Sage of Florti and her history with the evil master". Zolgutron said to Obatikin as he heads out from the headquarters. They didn't know that Silvia overheard them talking as well.

Silvia frowns as she learns a shocking truth. 'The Legend of the Sage of Florti, why was this not knowledge to us'? Silvia thought to her self as the words marionette fake rangers hit her hard.

The next day, Amy sighs as she is in the library as she grabs a year book from a shelf. It is a year book from three years earlier as she brought it to a table to look over. She turns the pages as she notice a page dedicated to the six missing teens that the school had to add. It created a huge fuss with everyone with how late the year book came out because of that one page to be added into it. Some people said and argued greatly with the school that the dedication page to the six missing students should be in the next years book. Others argued that the incoming freshmen would not know about them and their disappearance since it happened late that spring.

Amy looks at the very page as she looks at a girl in particular. 'That wasn't like you to chose treachery and betrayal over evil, Silvia', and yet I found out about the treachery and the betrayal anyways'. Amy thought to herself as she thinks back to that very day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Amy is walking around as she is wondering where her sister Silvia is. Lately, she noticed that Silvia was acting strangely and abnormal even for her. She got snappy at others easily even at her. She gotten angry more easily than normal. Amy just wanted her sister to tell her what was really going on. "Ok, once the last of the generals are defeated, the final battle will come and that's when we will betray Issac, the red ranger and Daranten's family and join the evil master. We all have pledged our loyalty to him". Victor said to them._

 _Amy is stunned as she hears it from someone. She is hiding behind a wall as she spots her own sister with them. "Yeah we will shall destroy and conquer the world with the evil master. Issac Grant will never knew what hit him. We will be known forever in this world and in the other dimension the rangers that betrayed the world". Silvia said to them._

 _The others nod in the group_ as they are complete agreement. _The teens laugh evilly as they had no idea that someone heard everything that they just said as they walked away._

 _Amy is in shock that not only her sister is a ranger but her teammates minus Issac is going to betray him and the world. She has no idea who to turn to with this information as she has no choice but to keep it in. "Who am I kidding? There is no one that will believe me until it truly happens". Amy said to herself as she acts like she didn't hear any of it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Amy sighs as she is wondering if she made the right decision to kept it in after all this time. It is not long that Isabelle and the others finds Amy as they join her. "Hey Amy, what's going on"? Isabelle asks Amy.

Amy looks at them as she shows them the page. "I was looking through this old year book. I ended up on the page that was highly debated". Amy said to them.

Isabelle, Chris, and Ellie nod as they knew what page Amy is talking about. "The page that was highly debated. You kind of lost me". Arlen said to Amy. Rodney nods in agreement with Arlen.

Isabelle looks at them as she can understand why. "This page is what kept he year book late from coming out that year. The page was to dedicate to the six missing teens who vanished three years ago. My twin brother is one of them". Isabelle said to them.

Chris has a supportive expression on his face as he looks at Isabelle. "Yeah the others were Silvia Grace, Victor Jones, Wilhelmina Williams, Zayden Peoples, and Truman McMarrow". Chris said to them.

Ellie sighs as she looks at them as she thinks about it. "You know when Daranten told us the true reason why Issac disappeared, it made me wonder why the other five teens also vanished on the same day. It has bothered me for the past three years as well". Ellie said to them.

Rodney shrugs as he doesn't really know. "Maybe there were other things going on in their home life or something"? Rodney asks them. The teens minus Amy shrug by that possibility.

Amy shakes her head as she doesn't agree with Rodney. "I don't think that was the reason at all". Amy said to them as she is getting mad at them all the sudden as she leaves the library.

The teens are stunned as they see Amy walking away from them. "What was that about"? Arlen asks them. They shrug as they didn't know.

Isabelle turns to another page as it is another dedication page to a student who passed away during the same school year. "I don't know Arlen but check this out. Rest In Peace Maria Jones, a friend, sister, and a true leader taken so soon". Isabelle said to them.

The teens look at the page as it is in full color. "Hold on a minute, why the words a true leader was added to that statement? Was she a student body president or something"? Rodney asks them. The teens shrug as they don't know.

"I don't know but notice how she is wearing a red cladded outfit. Maybe someone thought she was the leader of a particular team". Chris said to them.

The teens look at each other as they notice it as well. "Maybe we should ask Daranten about it after school". Ellie said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Ellie is right guys. If Daranten does know about them, it would explain things even more". Isabelle said to them as they leave the library.

After school, Amy sighs as she is feeling down about things. She is still angry that her own sister changed for the worse and joined the evil master. She is also thinking about the yellow ranger who helped them in the most recent battle as well. 'She is almost there to destroy the darkness seed that is still lurking within her'. Amy thought to herself.

"What's wrong ranger? Are you sad that you miss your precious sister, Silvia"? Zolgutron asks Amy as he appears as he has a bunch of Zincods with him.

Amy frowns the strange monster knows her sister by name. "What do you know about my sister you ugly creep"? Amy asks Zolgutron as she grabs her morphor out.

Zolgutron laughs at Amy as he gives her a look. "What makes you think that I will tell you about it until the rest of your ranger buddies get here? Zincods get her now". Zolgutron said to them.

Amy frowns as the Zincods are heading towards her. "Amy we got the alert and got here really fast". Isabelle said to Amy. Amy turns as she sees Isabelle and the others. She grabs her morphor out as she and the others are ready to fight.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yell out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Zolgutron has an evil grin on his face as the battle truly begins. "This shall be fun to destroy you all". Zolgutron said to them as he begins his assault on the rangers.

Isabelle frowns as this monster really means business. "Guys lets stay together on this guy. Plus don't let it get near to Amy". Isabelle said to them as she has a plan in mind.

"Got it Izzy", Ellie said to Isabelle as they can tell that this monster is targeting Amy for unknown reasons.

As the battle is going on, Anna is watching the ranger battle going on. She is in awe of them fighting the evil monster. "Wow, they must be really brave to fight that monster". Anna said to herself as she is at a safe distance from them.

"That should be me fighting with them. How people pick someone to become a ranger is beyond me? I mean I should have been one of them three years ago". Another teenage girl said to Anna.

She has medium length blonde hair with green eyes. She has a pink top with jeans and tennis shoes. She has other pink accessories on her as well.

Anna has a skeptical expression on her face. "Three years ago, you mean the rangers that were here three years earlier". Anna said to the girl.

The girl rolls her eyes at Anna. "Well duh, who else I am talking about. My brother was one of them as well. I begged him to let me join the team, but he told me no. Stupid brothers always get all the fun. What he does not know that I will become one soon enough". The girl said to Anna.

Anna's expression is more skeptical about what the girl just said to her. "How are you supposed to do that anyways? Plus are the rangers the kind of people who keep their special identities as a secret from everyone"? Anna asks the girl.

The girl rolls her eyes at Anna. "Yes I found out on my own and confronted him about it. He begged me to keep it a secret. I honestly didn't know that the power chose a nerd like him. To be honest, who said that the power chooses them not the other way around is a truly an idiot. Besides I already have a target in mind to get it from anyways, and you are not going to tell anyone about it". The girl said to Anna as she punches her in the face.

Anna lands on the ground as she watches the girl walking away from her. She is wondering who she meant by a target in mind to get it from. She has tears in her eyes as she is starting to cry.

Back at the battle, Zolgutron is getting deeply annoyed that he has not gotten near the pink ranger. "Stay out of my way and let me tell her all I know about the previous pink ranger. It was her sister". Zolgutron said to them as he sends a power wave at them.

The rangers frown as they get hit by the power wave. They are sent flying to the ground as they take a hard hit. "Did that creep said that the former pink ranger is Amy's sister"? Ellie asks them.

"Yeah we all heard it just now". Chris said to them. He is trying to get back up.

Arlen and Rodney are stunned as they learn that Amy hide that fact from them. They have mixed feelings about it.

" _ **Was it really your duty and right to do that Zolgutron"?**_ The mysterious gold ranger asks the monster as he returns fire on him.

The rangers are stunned as they see the gold ranger arriving at the scene. Zolgutron frowns as he recognizes that voice. He gets hit by the beams. "Why not, all the reason to catch them deeply off guard and to destroy them that much easier". Zolgutron yells at the gold ranger.

The gold ranger deflects the beams from them. Amy is stunned that the gold ranger is here. "No, it is hers to tell them on her own terms not your own twisted way. I will not allow you to harm them especially Amy". The gold ranger said to Zolgutron. He fires back at the monster.

Zolgutron lands on the ground as he glares at the gold ranger. "I will find out who you really are gold ranger. I WILL REVEAL YOUR SECRET JUST I DID TO THE PINK RANGER". Zolgutron yells at them. He fires another power wave as he intends to aim it at the gold ranger.

Amy gets up as she feels a power. "No you will not. When someone asks you to keep a secret, you honor what they ask of you to keep it to yourself until he or she reveals it to others. It is about having the trust and the confidence to keep the secret safe. I have kept my secret far too long because I was worried that no one would have believed me. Who was going to believe that the Power Rangers from three years ago from a person like me? You are not going to harm him". Amy yells at Zolgutron. She pushes the gold ranger out of the way as she returns fire on Zolgutron.

The gold ranger lands on the ground as he got a graze from the power wave. Zolgutron is sent flying to the ground. He glares at the pink ranger. "You will regret that pink ranger. The evil master will destroy you all". Zolgutron yells at them as he teleports away from the battle.

As the battle is over, the gold ranger frowns as he is hurt in the battle. "We will meet very soon rangers. I do know that Amy has a lot of explaining to do to all of you. However there are things that I asked Amy to keep from you as well, and I told her in complete confidence. It is because of her strong ability to keep a secret from the world ever knowing the truth. I hope that all of you will find it in your hearts to forgive me and Amy especially you red ranger". The gold ranger said to them as he takes off from the battle.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Amy. "Let's head back to the headquarters to deeply talk about this". Isabelle said to them as she is trying to remain calm about this. Everyone nods as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, the teens are sitting together as Daranten, Arron, and Agathasia are with them. "Amy kept the fact that her sister was the pink ranger before her, and it is the same sister that betrayed Issac and the entire world". Ellie said to them as she is mad at her.

"Calm down Ellie, Amy should tell us about this". Rodney said to Ellie. Chris and Arlen nod as they have mixed feelings about it.

Daranten is stunned as he looks at Amy. "Amanda, how did you find out about the betraying rangers"? Daranten asks Amy as he didn't realize that a non ranger found out about it.

Amy sighs as she looks at them. "It was about a couple of months before the final battle and the strange vortex appearing into the sky where they got sent to. I was at school on that very day. I spotted my sister and her friends talking about it. They said that once they destroy the generals, they final battle will take place, and it is when they will betray Issac to pledge their allegiance to the evil master. I was just a freshman non ranger. Who was going to believe me? I didn't know who to turn to with that kind of information. I had to keep it even when it was too late to reveal it". Amy said to them. She is upset as she is crying about it.

Ellie sighs as she can see where Amy is coming from. "I get why you couldn't tell anyone of their treachery. Is that the reason why you got said that you should leave Kathy to her fate"? Ellie asks Amy.

Amy nods as she looks at them. "That's right, I didn't like it that a ranger on their team betrayed them just like my own sister and her friends did. It was also in that conversation I saw that she said that they will be known as the rangers that betrayed the world, universe, and dimensions". Amy said to them.

The group is stunned as they look at each other. Isabelle sighs as she looks at Amy. "You know who the identity of the gold ranger don't you". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yes, I do Isabelle. The gold ranger asked me to keep it a secret until the time was right. He went through a lot while he was away. He had to heal and to discover himself. He had me to give this letter to you to ready explaining everything". Amy said to Isabelle. She hands the letter to the leader.

Isabelle looks at Amy as she has the letter in her hands. "I understand that you did everything that you could to keep the secret about my brother. I am sorry that creep Zolgutron revealed your secret in front of us when it is you to tell us. I just need some time to process it. With Silvia being one of the betraying rangers, we will have to be on guard when she does launch an attack. What I want to know is will you be ready to face her when she does launch an attack"? Isabelle asks Amy.

Everyone looks at Isabelle and Amy as the conversation is getting intense. Amy nods as she looks at Isabelle. The others wants to know the same thing. It doesn't take Amy long to make a choice. "Yes, I will be ready to face her. I do not know how or why my sister went along with the evil and bad side in the first place. She wasn't like that at all". Amy said to them.

The group looks at each other as it is a suitable answer. All then sudden, an alarm is going off as it shows a ranger signature is close by to the headquarters. The teens look at the monitors as a pink ranger is laying on the ground like the ranger was sent to them. "That symbol is not of the Universe Ranger symbol". Rodney said to them.

"Your right plus they don't even have a pink ranger". Arlen said to them.

Daranten is stunned as he did not expect it. "Bring the ranger inside, this ranger might be injured". Daranten said to them.

Isabelle nods as they leave the headquarters. "Right let's go", Isabelle said to them. The teens follow Isabelle as they went into the cove.

As the teens found the knocked out ranger, they are caught off guard as the ranger went back into his civilian form. "What the what, the pink ranger is a guy". Ellie said to them.

"I did not know that guys could become a pink ranger". Amy said to them. She is caught off guard by the reveal.

Arlen nods as he notices the injuries on the guy. "He needs some medical attention guys, and what ever happened it wasn't very pretty either". Arlen said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at them. "I agree there must have an intense ranger battle that took place but where"? Rodney asks them.

Isabelle shrugs as she is not sure. "I don't know guys. We need to bring him inside now". Isabelle said to them as they carry the injured ranger into the headquarters. Amy looks at the pink morphor as she can't help but feel connected to him.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Amy's darkest secret about her sister being one of the betraying rangers came out. Plus she also told them about the truth about knowing the identity of the gold ranger. Plus two of the betraying rangers over heard critical conversations. Silvia is one of them but who is the other betraying ranger that learned it. What is the Legend of the Sage of the Mystic Warriors Guardians Of Florti? Plus what is the significance of it to the rangers?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Lessons of History, Truth, and Forgiveness Oh My_


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: Lessons of History, Truth, and Forgiveness Oh My

At the headquarters, the teens are stunned as they look at the strange visitor as he is laying in a bed in the med bay. The pink cladded young man has bandages on his body as he has been through an intense battle. "Any ideas on who he might be and why he has a pink morphor"? Isabelle asks Daranten.

Daranten shakes his head to Isabelle. "That ranger symbol is from a ranger team in the other dimension. I have read that a male pink ranger is a very rare occurrence there. Plus I can tell that the power chose him correctly. However he must have been through a horrible battle to get those kinds of injuries". Daranten said to them.

The teens frown as they want to know more. Amy feels bad for him the most as she shares the same color. "Hey, you are safe here". Amy said to the injured teenage guy. She tries to be compassionate towards him.

"Major trouble for the purple veteran, the Spirit Stealer is back". The teenage boy said to them as he mumbles it out to them.

The teens are stunned as they hear that. "Ok who is the Spirit Stealer and what did he mean by trouble for the purple veteran"? Ellie asks them.

Daranten frowns as he grabs a book of known villains of the other dimension. "I fear that the Spirit Stealer that our guest is referring to is Judariot". Daranten said to them.

"Judariot, who is Judariot"? Rodney asks Daranten. He is getting a chilling shiver down his spine.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "A very heinous villain of the Elemental Saint Rangers. Centuries ago in the other dimension, he was once friends with the original Elemental Saint Warriors. However when Judariot betrayed them, he placed an immortality curse on Jesse to make him live forever. Judariot has a horrendous ability to steal a spirit out from a person and placing them into jars. The person gets turned to stone". Daranten said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn about Judariot for the first time. "What bugs me is what he said about a purple veteran though? We don't have a purple ranger, and wasn't there a purple ranger from three years ago either"? Chris asks them.

Daranten shakes his head to them. "No there wasn't a Purple Mystic Warrior Ranger three years ago. However, there is a purple ranger on the Universe team". Daranten said to them.

It hits the teens as it is deeply obvious on who it is. "Frankie, she must have felt something must be off right". Arlen said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "That is correct rangers, I do believe it is time for me to explain the full truth and history about my family's past and three years ago. It is also includes about the evil master as well". Daranten said to them.

Amy is stunned as she looks at Daranten. "You mean the reason why the gold ranger and Kathy said his evil name". Amy said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "That's correct", Daranten said to them. He hears a video call on the monitors.

The teens look on the screen as it is Macha calling them. Daranten presses a button to accept the call. " _ **Daranten, something has come up with Frankie. She got a strange distress call. She said something about a Spirit Stealer as well. In the midst of the battle, she got injured as well. Can we come to your headquarters"?**_ Macha asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Macha on the screen. Isabelle frowns as she notices that Frankie is knocked out. "Of course Macha", Daranten said to Macha as the call ends.

It is not long that the Universe Rangers and their mentors arrive. Isabelle frowns as she sees Frankie out cold with bandages on her body. "Morgana what happened"? Isabelle asks Morgana.

Morgana sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "We were fighting a monster. We were all together when the problem came up. During the battle, Frankie felt something was seriously wrong and felt deep pain like someone was jerking something out of her. That's when the monster decided to play dirty by hitting her with a powerful move. Frankie took the hard hit". Morgana said to Isabelle.

Isabelle sighs as she went to Frankie. "Did she mumbled anything about a Spirit Stealer or a veteran purple ranger"? Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana is stunned as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah, we all thought she was being out of it still". Morgana said to them.

Daranten sighs as he explains it to them about Judariot. "That makes so much sense that his evil ability is stealing spirits out of people and putting them into jars, but why is this guy back in the other dimension and who is that guy"? Cody asks them.

The Mystic Warriors are surprised by the Universe Globe newest member. "Did you recently joined the team"? Amy asks them. She notices him as she could tell that the power chosen him correctly.

Cody nods as he looks at them. "Yeah my name is Cody Barnes, Universe Silver/Bronze Ranger. I joined the team when Vibranium had her last stand against them. We gotten through to her and defeated Quintessence. Although after the battle, Kathy mysterious vanished again". Cody said to them. He is kind of nervous to meet the Mystic Warriors for the first time.

"I am glad that you guys were able to get through to her. However who was that guy that Kathy and the gold ranger said to that monster named Gladio on Isabelle's birthday". Rodney said to them.

The Universe teens are stunned as they look at Rodney. "Wait a minute, did Kathy attacked you guys or did she actually helped all you"? Nora asks them.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Kathy actually helped us during the battle. She was with the gold ranger as well. They actually said the name of the evil leader in front of that monster and us. After the battle, they also left together as well". Chris said to them.

The universe teens are caught very off guard by the news. "Hold on though, is it possible that the gold ranger helped her though"? Drew asks them.

Ellie nods as she looks at them. "It is possible because I gave her things to think about as well". Ellie said to them as she explains it to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The rangers dodges it as they are hanging in there. Ellie looks at the former Vibranium. "Ok I know that Isabelle asked us to stay on guard around you, but I want you to be fully honest with me". Ellie said to the Universe Globe yellow ranger._

 _Kathy nods as she is getting uneasy around Ellie. "Umm ok", Kathy said to Ellie as the two of them are working together. They are dodging Gladio's beams._

 _Ellie nods as it is getting somewhere with the younger girl. "Were you in a lot of pain when you first went missing a while back"? Ellie asks Kathy._

 _Kathy is stunned as she is caught off guard by the question. "Why do you want to know that"? Kathy asks Ellie. She doesn't quite understand why she asked that._

 _Ellie sighs as she looks at Kathy. "What I mean was were you inflected with heavy pain when you were first held captive"? Ellie asks Kathy as she realliterate the question._

 _Kathy looks at Ellie as she is curious about it. "Yeah I was, but how did you know and why did you ask me that"? Kathy asks Ellie as she doesn't quite understand it._

 _Ellie gives a look to Kathy. "I also felt the pain that you were in on that day Kathy. We maybe new to you returning to the good side, but I learned that when two rangers share the same ranger color, family relation, or ranger zord, I can feel the deep pain inflected on you". Ellie said to Kathy._

 _Kathy is surprised to learn about that for the first time. "Wait, you felt the pain that I was in". Kathy said to Ellie as she had no idea that another ranger felt her in deep pain and in trouble._

 _Ellie nods as she looks at Kathy. "Yeah, did you honestly think that you are the only yellow ranger around here"? Ellie asks Kathy._

 _Kathy is stunned as she looks at Ellie. "No, I never knew and thought about it like that before". Kathy said to Ellie as the seed is cracking even more._

 _Ellie nods as she looks at Kathy. "I have read that the yellow rangers are fierce, bold, and tough people. They even have the self confidence to prove it as well. I know that you may not feel like that now, but I do know that you have it deep down. You just need to find it and prove it to those that doubt you the most. Come on, we got a bad guy to finish up". Ellie said to Kathy. Kathy nods as she is feeling more of the seed cracking. She looks at Ellie as the two are fighting together._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Charles looks at Ellie as it is something new to think about as well. "I never thought about it like that either. If you guys get a gray or a silver ranger, I could feel deep pain if he or she is in trouble". Charles said to them.

Frankie is slowly coming around as she knows that she is not at the Hideout. "Hey guys what's going on"? Frankie asks them. She is sitting up in bed.

The teens are stunned as they look at Frankie. "Frankie, you are ok". Isabelle said to Frankie. She went to her as she gives her a light hug.

Frankie nods as she smiles to her cousin. She notice the other knocked out guy in the other bed. She recognizes the ranger symbol on his morphor. "Yeah although, who is this guy in the other bed"? Frankie asks them.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Frankie. "We have no idea. We found him in the water in the hidden cove just outside of the headquarters. From the looks of it, he got injured in a ranger battle". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie nods as she spots something. "Did you notice something about him"? Ellie asks Frankie. They have no idea what she see that they didn't.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "It's that symbol, it belongs with the Treasure Warrior Power Rangers. I met their mentor and guided her to become a ranger again. He must be from that very same team. Although, this is my first time seeing a male ranger. I got a feeling that his name is Jasper. How he got here is a bit of a mystery? Either he got through a portal caused by an alignment or something else caused him to get to here". Frankie said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at him. "Poor guy, he is still out cold". Arlen said to them. They are wondering when he will come around.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Until he wakes up, it is time to explain to all of you about the evil leader and the betraying rangers from three years ago. There is some truths that you didn't know as well Universe Rangers". Daranten said to Morgana and her teammates.

It peaks their interest as well. "Really what truths though"? Nora asks Daranten. She has no idea the history of truth that effects them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "It is the truths and history that all of you need to know. Long ago, my home planet called Florti was thriving just like Cray was. My family consisted of my parents, my older sister, myself, and my brother. We went to the special academy to train young warriors to become Mystic Warrior Guardians. The Mystic Warrior Guardians are special fighters who protect and serve Florti. The headmistress of the academy was a woman named Florimaria. It was her ancestors that built our civilization. She was also a fierce warrior that made the Mystic Warrior Guardian Crystals as well. The colors were red, yellow, blue, white, green, pink, gold, silver, purple, and black. All of us went to school there". Daranten said to them.

"I didn't know that you had a sister Daranten. You haven't talked about her much". Isabelle said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he continues the story. "Florimaria was the one who had us go to the right class group. I was in the red class. My older sister was in the yellow group. My brother was in the black group. My brother's original name was Archernus, and my older sister was named Zivinia. As time went on, Archernus gotten more ambitious, egotistical, and cruel to others. Zivinia and I succeed in our studies and meet new friends from different color groups. One of those people was Allicitia". Daranten said to them.

The Universe teens notice that Macha and Ahsha has a somber expressions on their faces. "You must miss Allicitia". Morgana said to Macha and Ahsha. The mentors nod in agreement.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Allicitia, she was the first person from Cray to be accepted to the academy. Not everyone knew that she was from Cray because she disguised herself as a Florti to attend to the academy. Allicitia was mostly a rebel with a cause. She had a lot of spirit and spitfire in her. On top of it, she was very beautiful as well. When she walked in the halls of the academy, everyone always notice her and had a crush on her. Although the only person that felt that she didn't belong there was my brother Archernus". Daranten said to them.

Nora looks at them as she thinks about it. "You know Allicitia could remind me of you Frankie". Nora said to Frankie. Frankie has a skeptical expression on her face. "I don't know about that Nora". Frankie said to them.

Charles frowns as he is wondering about Archernus. "I don't know about you guys, but Archernus is one bad dude". Charles said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "You are correct Charles. As time went on, Archernus took his anger and hate on Allicitia. He always harassed her. Zivinia and I always defended her. Plus Florimaria had to punish Archernus each time he harassed Allicitia. Also as time went on, when it came to promoting the students to the next level, most of the students got elevated to the next level. However Archernus did get promoted, but it didn't happen as much like Allicitia, Zivinia, and I were. Archernus got angrier more easily than ever. He often picked fights with other students in his own class including us. In that time, Allicitia and I started our courtship. A courtship between a person from Cray and Florti rarely happens because not only it had to be approved by her parents and my parents, it also had be approved by the royal family of Cray and Florti. With one disapproval from any of them, the courtship could never happen. Plus getting the approvals could be anything from a special dinner to a harrowing challenge as well. Plus the royal family challenge is the more difficult one to get as well. Allicitia and I fought our way through the challenging and gotten the approvals. Everyone from both planets could tell that Allicitia and I were in deeply in love. It even infuriated my brother as well". Daranten said to them.

The female teens from both teens are in awe by the sweet love story. "I never thought to gain approval for a courtship includes harrowing challenges from the royal family". Drew said to them.

Cody nods in agreement with Drew. "Yeah I always thought a man has to ask the father permission to ask his daughter to marry him". Cody said to them.

Daranten nods as he continues the story. "About a year later, Florimaria announced the students from the academy to receive the Mystic Warrior Guardian crystals. It was an exciting day for everyone including on Cray because of Allicitia. The chosen ones were myself, Zivinia, Titus, Oliveric, Ellison, Allicitia, Lejack, Winona, Sapphirna, and lastly Atticus. However what shocked Archernus was that he wasn't chosen to carry the black crystal. He was furious about the whole thing and blamed Flortimaria and Allicitia for not being chosen. It was Flortimaria revealed that it was the crystals themselves that chosen all of them including Allicitia. She said that not the black crystal glowed brightly around him like it did with Atticus. She said if he tried to question everything, she had him kicked out of the school permanently. After that day, I rarely saw Archernus. I had a busy life with the other chosen guardians including my wife Allicitia. We gotten married and continued our training. Things seem to go well. We fought against small time criminals and stopped natural disasters. Allicitia got called to Cray to stop various villains as well". Daranten said to them.

The Mystic Warriors teens look at Daranten as they realize that they are connected with the original guardians of their powers. "You and the other chosen ones must have fought evil forces together just like we are now". Isabelle said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he is getting the awful part of it all. "However one day, the Mystic Warrior Guardians suffered their greatest defeat by the hands of one of the academies on students. Archernus launched an attack on the academy. He learned the dark arts in secret. Apparently, he went to the most forbidden place on Florti and Cray where he gotten his dark powers. He told the Guardians worst enemy named Frankston everything about each of the guardians including Allicitia about their weakness and strengths. What made things even worse that they knew about Claradessa, Aron, and Agathasia as well. The battle was fierce and there were many causalities. Zivinia lost her life on that day and Atticus failed to save her. He was captured by Archernus and sealed him in a jar container. Archnus changed his name to the name of Archeron. It was myself and the rest of the Guardians that captured Archernus and sent Frankston away. Florimaria had no choice but to banish him and never to return. She also decided to abolish the black class of the Mystic Warriors Guardian academy. No one really knew what happened to Atticus and his crystal. In the aftermath, no one from Florti was forbidden to speak the evil master's name". Daranten said to them.

The teens are stunned as an act of betrayal happened once before on Florti. "Betrayal is a reoccurring thing. Plus that guy definitely earned to be banished". Amy said to them.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "As the years went by again, it felt like everything returned to normal. The guardians stepped down from their posts with the exception of myself and Allicitia. Florimaria made me the Guardian of the Mystic Warrior Crystals. However one day, Cray was under attack by the evil master. He had a strong force with him. He started to attack the planet. Allicitia was leading the warriors from Cray into battle. The battle got very intense as it was Allicitia vs the evil master. Allicitia was the only one that ever spoken the name of Archeron. Everyone was stunned that she did it because it was forbidden to say it on Florti. But she was originally from Cray and the only exception to the rule. The evil master was furious that she even uttered his evil name. Allicitia used the full power to not only to save Cray but to also freed Atticus and his crystal from Archeron. When Archeron saw this, he was furious that the source of the black crystal was freed. Allicitia was killed by Archeron, but it was Atticus that pushed him out of Cray and made sure that he didn't come back. In the aftermath, Atticus told me about what happened. Archeron absorbed his Mystic Warrior Guardian Powers until he couldn't move anymore. He even made his own black crystal filled with evil power. When he got hit with the light, his powers got restored and freed his black crystal. He brought back Allicitia's pink crystal to me. He learned that the evil master is going start his conquest of the universe including Cray, Florida, and a planet called Earth. When Allicitia died, she just welcomed a set of twins into the world". Daranten said to them.

The teens frowns as they learn about Allicitia's death. "She must have a lot of hidden courage to say his evil name". Ellie said to them.

"Yeah it is a wonder that Allicitia fought for Cray with courage. Plus Atticus got freed once more". Rodney said to them.

Daranten sighs as he got through that part of the story. "As I tried to find new people on Florti to become the next guardians, none of the crystals chosen any one from the academy. It did chose the former guardians including their children as well as my own. It was a month later that Florti was under attack by the Evil master. I wanted Atticus to come with us to Earth. He declined and wanted to give me and my family time to escape. It was the last time that I saw Atticus. In that attack, the twin babies mysteriously vanished. When my family got to Earth, I set up this place and the hidden cove to wait for the day that the evil master and his forces attacked here. Then one day three years ago, the Zincods showed up and the crystals were reacting wildly. The gold, silver, purple, and the black crystals mysteriously vanished from the vault. The only ones remained was red, yellow, blue, white, green, and pink. We waited who would find this place one at a time. The first person that came was Issac, your brother Isabelle. I should have known that you were also with him on that particular day as well. However what caught me off guard that the five betraying rangers showed up together just three days later. None of them found this place on their own like Issac did. I always believed that the crystals chosen them correctly including the five betraying rangers. Aron and Agathasia also believed it as well". Daranten said to them.

The teens are stunned as they realize that they come to the cove on their own. "I didn't know that you were with Issac on that day Izzy". Chris said to Isabelle.

"Was there anyone that didn't believe that"? Arlen asks Daranten. He doesn't know that he is one step ahead of it.

Daranten gives Arlen a look. "I am getting to that part. The only one that didn't believed it was Claradessa. I wasn't seeing what she saw in them. All she saw was evil darkness and corrupted. She said that they were not the correct warriors to fight for earth. I blamed myself for not seeing it until it was too late. One night, I gotten a message from an unknown source. It stated that little Dessa is correct and to remember with my past before I was I was captured in Florti twice. I was stumped about the sender. On that day of that final battle, my family and I were in deep shock that not only that Claradessa was right about the betraying five rangers. Not only they betrayed Issac and the world, they were not the correct people to use the crystals in the first place. I blamed myself for not listening to my own daughter. I blamed the evil master for taking away five teenagers from their family and friends who must miss them deeply". Daranten said to them.

Everyone in the room was stunned as they learn the full history. "No wonder Amy said that Kathy should be left to her own fate. I fully understand why you felt like that". Arlen said to them. The universe teens nod in agreement as it leaves a painful mark to Morgana.

All the sudden, the young man is coming around as he is stunned as he is in a different place. "Ok this is definitely not the ship. Where am I and woah am I must have interrupted a special meeting of some sort". The young man said to them as he is trying to stand up and get out of bed.

Amy is stunned as she notice that the young man is trying to get out of bed. "Hey take it easy, we found you in the water in the cove. You shouldn't be getting out of bed". Amy said to the young man.

"Umm what did you mean by the ship though"? Arlen asks the young man. Everyone is a bit confused by him.

The young man looks at them as they are not following on what he said. "Umm, the ship, it is what my friends call our headquarters. Plus where is the slide that leads into it anyways"? The young man asks them.

Everyone look at the young man like he is talking crazy. "Is it just me or is he still kind of out of it but doing it while being awake"? Charles asks them. Everyone nods as they are confused.

"Umm who are you anyways"? Drew asks the young man. He helps Amy getting back to the bed.

The young man looks at Drew and Amy as he nods to him. "Thanks mateys, my name is Jasper Sanderson, Treasure Warriors Pink Ranger . I am getting the vibe that I need to explain myself and to show you guys about the true meaning forgiveness towards a ranger". The young man revealed to be Jasper Sanderson from Treasure Warriors.

Frankie smiles as she was right. "I was right. You are from the Treasure Warriors team. You must know Azalea Walker right". Frankie said to Jasper.

Jasper is stunned as he looks at Frankie. "Well will I be, you know the Admiral Mentor of the team. She was a cold and distant towards us, but now she is being more friendly that really caught off off guard. Every day, you learn something brand new and it may knock your socks off so fast it will freeze your feet". Jasper said to them.

Everyone looks at each other as they look at Jasper. "Were you expecting this"? Cody asks them. The teens shakes their heads to Cody as they are deeply surprised by him

"What's the last thing you remember before coming too"? Isabelle asks Jasper. She wants some answers just like Morgana does.

Jasper looks at them as he notices his morphor. "Well my mateys and Captain V were fighting in an intense battle against Xolimercia and her two sidekick body guards. There was a purple ranger that joined us. Just before the battle was over, I gotten a message to show two rangers teams about forgiveness. Then I felt really strange like a woman was screaming and in pain. I wasn't sure why I was feeling it. I passed out at the battle. When I came too, I was in this place and away from my element obviously". Jasper said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn back to Jasper. "So who was the person that sent you the message though"? Ellie asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at Ellie as he nods to her. "It was from a spirit of a man. He had a symbol on a chest. It looked like a cross. Other than that, it is about as foggy, fuzzy, and muddy in one mice messy package as it can get". Jasper said to them.

Everyone looks at each other as they hear the wording. "Umm dude, how you describe it could have been simpler than that". Charles said to Jasper.

Jasper shrugs as Daranten found a book on his self. "From you description, could this be him? It is the Spirit of Jesse the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life". Daranten asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at the page on him. "That's him alright, I didn't realize that you have information on other ranger teams in my world". Jasper said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Yes during my time here on Earth, I traveled to the other dimension of Earth to learn about the Power Rangers. There was so much stuff that I didn't know like the Oasis. I modeled the cove after the Oasis. We may not have a special tree like they do, but it is our way of putting it. I met a man named Alexander who introduced me to a Lore Keeper named Abby. She helped me with the creation of the database". Daranten said to them.

The teens nod as they learn the reason how Daranten had information about the rangers in the other dimension. "No wonder you got a great database". Macha said to Daranten as Ahsha nods in agreement.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Jasper. "Ok how can I forgive my brother who was the red ranger before me? He was the one that let me down three years ago on my birthday. Plus he never told me that he was the red ranger until Daranten revealed it to me. Plus he told Amy about it but got told her to keep it a secret from me as well. We all learned that Amy's own sister Silvia is one of the betraying rangers that turned evil"? Isabelle asks Jasper.

Morgana nods as she looks at Jasper. "Yeah we learned that my sister Kathy was Vibranium and became the void ranger. Even though she fought her way back to becoming a good person again? How we are supposed to forgive her"? Morgana asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at them as he has his hands full. "No wonder I got the double team duty. Plus it seems that all of you need to learn how a ranger can be turned evil". Jasper said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are caught off guard by it. "We must have messed that lesson as well". Rodney said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Jasper looks at them as he gets out of bed. "Being turned evil is not pretty. Throughout the ranger history in my world, there were evil rangers, and they were redeemed by others as well by the very teammates who are on the same team. Forgiving the evil ranger is not easy as it looks. There is lost trust, physical pain, mental pain, and lastly emotional pain. It is that emotional pain that evil leaders of all kinds wants to see. The deeper the emotional pain, the easier for their influences to get into a Ranger's heart. Plus it is that easiness that will give them full advantage to take control of them. For some people, it is easy to forgive an evil ranger while others not so much". Jasper said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "Hold on what does the emotional pain have to do with being turned evil"? Drew asks Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "It has a lot to do with it actually. It can be a number of things like being constantly bullied by others, being put down by family members and people who you thought are friends, and feeling like the person is all alone and not worth a lot by other people as well. Plus it also refers to having bottled up feelings about things as well. Plus having emotional pain and issues could come from losing a close friend, a death of a family member, and being emotionally abused by other people in the home". Jasper said to them.

The teens look at Jasper as they realize that it could come other places. "Having all of that is really dangerous", Rodney said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Rodney. "That's correct, it is important for rangers to release the dark emotional pain to others. Plus it is those others that needs to listen with an open mind and heart as well". Jasper said to them.

Morgana looks down on herself as it is things that she didn't do with Kathy. "I never realized that the emotional pain could play a role on becoming evil". Morgana said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "Ok the road to becoming an evil ranger is a process of the evil leader's grand scheme of things. First the ranger has to be brought there and then one of three ways of turning them evil will take place. Bringing a ranger to the evil headquarters can happen in three different ways. Kidnapping is most common. The second way is being tricked to go there. The third way is being lured to their headquarters. The kidnapping is against the rangers will, being tricked the ranger went along willingly until they get trapped there, and lured is when the ranger is hypnotized into going there without them knowing that they made that decision". Jasper explains to them.

The teens nod as the Universe teens are reminded that Kathy was kidnapped by hem and taken to their headquarters. "Kathy was kidnapped by them. It wasn't against her will". Charles said to them as it reminds them of that day.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "This is when the evil leader turns them evil. There are three different ways that a ranger can be turned evil. The first obvious method is putting under their evil control. This could be by a dark spell, turning them into monsters, or implanting a device on them. The ranger in this situation was forced on them against their will. This method is mostly common among various villains. Rangers in this situation are forgiven are easily forgiven because they didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know that they were being used to do their dirty work". Jasper said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Jasper. "Kathy may have been taken against her will, but it wasn't like that at all". Frankie said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "The second way is the more uncommon way of being turned evil. This method is in the form of manipulation. The ranger in this situation made the choice to be turned evil. However it also depends on how much dark and emotional pain within them to help make them making that decision to be turned evil. Forgiving the manipulated Rangers is a bit harder than it looks. Plus getting the manipulated ranger to fully realize what they were was wrong is also as harder than it looks as well. Sometimes, it could be Rangers from the same team to get the manipulated ranger to see it. Other times, it takes Rangers from a different team to get them to see it as well". Jasper said to them.

The teens nod as this is the very way that Kathy was turned evil. "We didn't even see how much emotion pain Kathy was in before she was kidnapped". Charles said to Jasper.

Cody looks at Jasper as he thinks about it. "You mentioned the first two ways. What is the last way"? Cody asks Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "The last way is very rare. It is so rare that it is on the same level as the male pink ranger. This way is the sacrifice way. In this situation, the evil leader is intending to turn someone else evil but the ranger in this situation sacrifice himself or herself to be turned evil to protect the other person. This way only happened once during the Music Force Next Generation was in action against Lady Chaosima. The forgiveness of this ranger is earned relatively easy because the ranger has the heart to protect the other person that the evil leader wanted intentionally evil". Jasper said to them.

The teens are stunned as they have never heard of the deeply rare way to be turned evil. "I never knew that it is possible". Isabelle said to them.

Daranten nods as he shows them the various ranger footage of when a ranger in the past was freed from the various ways and the moments that they were turned evil. The teens are stunned as it hits them in more ways than one. "I can see why Scarlet made the choice to save her mom from being turned evil". Amy said to them.

Morgana nods as she is thinking about Kathy. "Cassie was manipulated just like Kathy was. Although, Noelle must have been crazy to demorph like that to get through to Cassie like that". Morgana said to them.

Charles nods as he notices how Espella was turned evil and being controlled to be evil. "I cannot imagine being controlled by them". Charles said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at Isabelle. "A ranger couldn't tell another person that they are rangers. It is a part of a code to uphold otherwise they would have lost their powers forever. Your brother must have upholded deeply. I know you must have been deeply disappointed and upset that he let you down. However he had to make sure that the monster was destroyed first before meeting up with you. It may have been too late on his end, but he probably always wanted to make it up to you. Plus he must have confided in Amy because he probably felt like he can trust her more with it. You need to hear him out when the time comes when he truly returns". Jasper said to Isabelle.

Jasper turns to Morgana as he nods to her. "I can deeply understand how hard it will be for you to forgive your sister. You must remember that she was carrying a lot of emotional pain. Plus it could have been you that placed the emotional pain in her in the first place. It maybe that you were not there for her when she really needed you most. She must have hold it against you for so long as well. The two of you need to talk things out as well". Jasper said to Morgana.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Amy. "Amy, I am sorry that you knew about Issac and your sister being evil. That day three years ago made me so mad at Issac. I didn't know that he was a ranger three years ago, and I didn't know that he couldn't tell me about it". Isabelle said to Amy.

Amy nods as she smiles to Isabelle. "Apology accepted Izzy, I wasn't sure if anyone was going to believe me about the five betraying rangers from three years ago". Amy said to Isabelle.

As the two rangers hug, Jasper nods as he sees the true forgiveness between them. He sends some healing powers on them. Isabelle and Amy are healed physically, emotionally, and mentally. "When the rangers earn the blessing of an Element Saint, they will receiving special healing from them". Jasper said to them.

The teens are in awe of this as Morgana has a faint smile on her face. "That is so cool", Ellie said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Drew looks at Morgana as he notice that she is feeling down. "I think that you and Kathy will earn it as well Morgana". Drew said to Morgana.

Morgana turns to Drew as she nods to him. "Jasper, I have to thank you. I didn't realize that a ranger can be turned in different ways. Plus you gave me something to think about that I didn't realize before". Morgana said to Jasper.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Jasper. "Yeah maybe once I will find my brother, I can fully forgive him as well". Isabelle said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. He notices his morphor glowing as a job is done. "Looks like my work here is done just like Admiral Mentor Azalea would say. Although, how can I get myself back to the ship? My teammate mateys are probably still knocked out or something". Jasper said to them.

The teens look at Jasper as they are stunned that he went back into the eccentric style of talking. "He went from eccentric to wise and philosophical but back to eccentric". Charles said to them. He groans as he is getting annoyed by it.

Jasper grins to them as he looks at Charles. "Sorry dude, I got to stick it with my style". Jasper said to them. He gets up as he is being supported by Amy and Cody.

A portal is opening up in the med bay. Azalea walks in as she looks at them. "I take it that you had a forgiveness teaching to do I see". Azalea said to Jasper.

The teens are stunned as they see Azalea. Jasper nods as he looks at Azalea. "Yeah I am ok now. What about the mateys"? Jasper asks Azalea.

Azalea shakes her head to Jasper. "They are about to wake up. Plus I got a ranger veteran meeting tonight to discuss about that battle and Xolimercia. There is going to be a lot of I told you so drama that I rather not rub it in their faces. Plus Frankie I need a favor to help me out with it". Azalea said to them.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah what kind of favor do you need"? Frankie asks Azalea. She is wondering what it could be.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "My former teammates will be coming to the ship for a veteran rangers. They don't know that it was you that guided me to become a ranger again". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as a spirit shows up. " _ **They will be in full shock when they learn that I chose her to do it and show her where I am held at".**_ The Spirit of Verna said to them as she appears to them.

The teens are stunned as they see the spirit. "Ok I maybe the new guy but who is she"? Cody asks them as he is getting freaked out.

The Spirit of Verna looks at Cody. " _ **I am Verna, Neo Defender Purple Ranger. I am in my spirit form. Azalea, I am pleased that you have returned to your old self. However things just got bad to worse. Triannica found out that I sent messages to your rangers. She sent me to Judariot to take my spirit out of my body. My physical body is turned to stone. He doesn't know that I escaped from that place and that blasted jar".**_ The spirit of Verna said to Azalea.

Everyone is in shock as they learn the revelation. "How did you escape? From what I read that the jars that Judariot has are escape proof". Jasper said to the Spirit of Verna.

Azalea looks at Spirit of Verna as she is deeply surprised that it is her. The Spirit of Verna nods as she can trust them. " _ **After my team saved the world, I learned that I was born with the Spirit of Sabella of Musicola. A Musicolan Law states that when a murdered Musicolan gets reborn into the mainlander, the mainlander can never be turned into an evil monster or kept the spirit into a jar. It is a secret that not even Triannica knows about. It is also given me the ability to go Spirit form when needed, but there is a time limit that I need to get into a body. My own body has been turned to stone".**_ The Spirit of Verna said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they learn about it. "Is that how you are able to survive this long at that place"? Azalea asks the spirit.

The Spirit of Verna nods as she turns to Azalea. " _ **Yes that's exactly it Azalea. I have some choice words to Harry".**_ The spirit of Verna said to Azalea.

Jasper, Frankie, and the spirit went with Azalea as they went back to the other dimension. They are still processing everything they just learned.

Meanwhile, at the evil headquarters, Victor and his group are looking at a picture of the girl named Anna. "This is the girl that I have selected to be put under our control". Silvia said to them.

"Perfect, she has the perfect parameters for our needs". Truman said to them.

"Indeed, she has a higher level of emotional pain than that yellow Universe Globe ranger has". Wilhelmina said to them.

"Yeah we will make sure that she is brought to the evil side against her will". Zayden said to them.

"Once she kidnaps someone else who is close to her, she will not have a choice either but to do her dirty work as well". Victor said to them.

The five betraying rangers are laughing as they are getting ready for their next plan. However someone is closely watching them. 'Archeron, what have you done to these humans? Creating an evil crystal from my black Mystic Warrior Guardian Crystal is one thing, but using it to get them to become evil is another thing as well. I have to find a way to contact the rangers to get through to each of the betraying ranger. Most importantly, I need to find the right chosen one to become the Black Mystic Warrior Ranger'. The person said to himself as he sneaks out from the evil headquarters.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The Mystic Warriors and the Universe Rangers learn from Jasper Sanderson from Treasure Warriors about how a ranger could be turned evil. Plus they even learn the history about Florti as well. However the betraying rangers are scheming to kidnap Anna and turn her evil. Plus someone overheard the entire conversation. Who is this person and how he ended up at the evil headquarters?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Return of the Former Leader Part 1_


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Return of a Former Leader Part 1

In the woods, Issac Grant is looking at his gold morphor as he is thinking about his appearances as the gold ranger. The battles that he has helped the team on, and plus helping Kathy with her personal demons. 'I just know that the time has come for me to join the team. Plus I got a bad feeling that the Archeron will be sending out Obatikin. I have a strong hunch that the other monsters that he has sent out to attack the others are the same generals that my team fought against three years ago'. Issac thought to himself as he looks up at the full moon.

At the evil headquarters, Archeron looks at Obatikin as he wants him to launch an attack. "Master, I am ready for you command". Obatikin said to Archeron. He bows down to him.

Archeron looks at Obatikin as he nods to him. "Good, I want you to attack the red ranger when she is alone and vulnerable. That way, it will lure the gold ranger to help her". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he looks at Archeron. "Master, I sense that there is a strange change in the prisoners. Do you think that he has caused some trouble"? Obatikin asks Archeron.

Archeron turns to Obatikin as he knows who he is being referred to. "Him, of course not, he knows what will happen if he tries to escape. My powers of the dark shadows can detect every single movement of this place". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he knows about the dark shadows that Archeron has set up throughout the entire headquarters. "Of course Master", Obatikin said to Archeron.

Archeron nods as he looks at Obatikin. "Good now go and launch the attack on the red ranger". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he has a swarm of Zincods with him. "Yes Master", Obatikin said to Archeron. He leaves the headquarters as he has a plan up his sleeves.

The next day, the rangers are at a local park. They are taking it easy as they are reflecting about the events that happened recently. "Is it just me or was the history that happened on Florti and Cray deeply tragic and horrible to imagine"? Amy asks them as she thinks about it.

Ellie looks at the pink cladded teen as she couldn't help it but to agree. "It is not just you Amy. It was deeply horrible and tragic. At the same time, there were some parallels between them. Being betrayed by your own family member, beloved people dying, and all alone jerks being wise jerks, a lot of things happened with Daranten's own family even on their home world". Ellie said to them.

Chris nods as he thinks about it. "I can understand why Issac left back then as well. If all of that happened to me back then, I would be down in the dumps for a long time as well". Chris said to them.

Rodney shrugs as he thinks of something else. "What I want to know is why they chose to become evil in the first place. Daranten said that the other five rangers from three years ago were not the exact chosen ones from back then. Plus from what Jasper explained to us about being turned evil, he said that they could have been controlled by a dark spell or device, manipulated, or sacrifice themselves to protect someone else being turned evil". Rodney said to them.

Arlen thinks about it as he looks at Rodney. "Yeah although there is a possibility that they have some emotional pain or issues that they were carrying in them during that time. Plus Jasper also said the more emotional pain that they had, the easier it will be for evil forces to take advantage of". Arlen said to them.

Isabelle nods as she grabs the year book from three years ago. She turns it to that page as she notices the six teenagers who went missing. "Although, we wouldn't know where to start on figuring out if they were in deep emotional pain within themselves or not". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie thinks about it as she turns to Amy. "Amy, you knew Silvia the most. Do you remember how your sister was before she was turned evil"? Ellie asks Amy.

Amy nods as she thinks back from back then. "Well, Silvia was well liked by everyone. Everything that Silvia did seemed to be so perfect with academics and athletics as well. We did have a great relationship, but at some point we started to fizzle out. I wasn't sure what was causing it. Then that day happened when I over heard them talking about betraying Issac and being Rangers. I guess I thought I knew Silvia, but I was off from that". Amy said to them as she sighs to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Amy. "You still know her Amy. It maybe that you missed something else about her that she didn't tell you about". Chris said to Amy.

Rodney nods as he looks at Amy. "I agree with Chris. There might be something that Silvia didn't tell you about". Rodney said to Amy.

Arlen looks at the page as he thinks of something. "Is it possible that we know or have a strange connection to the betrayers"? Arlen asks them as he is throwing an odd question out there.

The teens turn to Arlen as it is a strange question. "I don't know about that Arlen. I mean Amy knows Silvia because they are sisters. I don't know Victor Jones". Ellie said to them.

Isabelle frowns as it maybe possible. As the teens hear the bell, they sigh as they better get to class. "I guess we will catch up later then". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they went to class.

As the teens goes off to class, a teenage girl is noticing them as she has a menacing expression on her face. "Well, soon enough, I will be a part of their little group and get her out of the team". The girl thought to herself as she walks away. She has short brown hair with hazel green eyes. She has an average body tone and freckles across her nose. She has a simple pink tee shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. She has a note ready as she has a plan up her sleeves. She walks to her class as she has no idea that someone else has overheard her plan. She places a cryptic message in a locker as she goes to class.

'Why does she want to be a part of that group? Plus who is she referring to her? It could be Isabelle, Ellie, or even Amy'. The student thought as the individual is heading towards class. This student is wearing a black cladded outfit as the individual went to class.

As school is letting out for the day, Isabelle sighs as she notices something strange in the woods close by to the school. She has a gut feeling that something that shouldn't be there is at work.

The teens look at Isabelle as they see it as well. "What is that"? Ellie asks Isabelle as they notice it.

Isabelle looks at them as she is not sure. "Not sure Ellie, we better check it out". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they head out there.

Close by, the girl has a menacing grin on her face as she notices Amy having a down expression on her face. "Perfect, Amy has the note. It won't be long until she makes the right decision". The girl said to herself as she sneakily follows them.

The other student who spots her following them. 'I got a bad feeling about this'. The student thought as the individual is also following the girl.

In the woods, Isabelle frowns as she is looking around the immediate area. The others are looking around. "Is something wrong Isabelle? You look like you saw something". Rodney asks Isabelle.

Isabelle turns to Rodney as she is looking around. "Something just doesn't feel right Rodney". Isabelle said to Rodney. She is looking around as she is trying to find what ever it is that is giving the bad feeling.

All the sudden, beams land close by to them as they land on the ground. "I am hurt red ranger. I was hoping that you would becoming here by your lonesome. Your teammates just had to follow you here. I am Obatikin. I am the true leader of the generals in the evil master's army". . Obatikin said to Isabelle as he has a huge swarm of Zincods with him as he is laughing at them.

The teens frown as they spot the general. "Do you like hiding behind his real name or you that chicken to say it"? Isabelle asks Obatikin as she is not impressed by him.

Obatikin frowns as he glares at Isabelle. "You regret saying that to me red ranger. After all, your screams in pain will lure someone who is deeply close you". Obatikin said to them. He fires beams at Isabelle as it grabs her.

Isabelle is grabbed as she is being dragged to a force field cage. She frowns as the cage is being open up. She is struggling to get free, but it useless as she is being drained and thrown into it. She is starting to feel the force field beams on her. "GUYS HELP ME", Isabelle yells out loud.

Obatikin is laughing at them as he glares at them. The teens frown as they see Isabelle in deep trouble. "Once this battle gets started, the force field in the cage will slowly increase on your precious leader". Obatikin said to them.

The teens frown as they are in a tough spot. "Setting up a trap to make the rangers suffer in more ways than one, Obatikin. You are sticking to your usual playbook". A male voice said to them. He walk into the scene as he is not pleased with it.

The teens turn as they see a young man wearing a gold cladded outfit. "Who are you"? Chris asks the young man.

The young man looks at them as he is holding a gold morphor. "I will explain later, but right now we got a battle do and save your leader, my sister". The young man said to them.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Well, the teens are into talking about stuff from the previous chapters. Plus a mysterious student planning to something against the teens especially Amy. However who is the identity of the other mysterious student wearing a black cladded outfit? What is his or her significance to the team?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Former Leader Returns Part 2_


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: The Return of the Former Leader Part 2

The teens are face to face with Obatikin as Issac arrives in his civilian form. They are surprised to see him especially Isabelle as she is trapped in a cage. "It's you, the red ranger that lost his beloved girlfriend Claradessa. Tell me, it must have been difficult to lose a girl like her". Obatikin said to Issac as he is trying to bring back psychological warfare on him.

Issac frowns as it doesn't faze him at all. "If that's psychological warfare that you are trying to pull, it won't work on me. Plus red is no longer my color because it is with Isabelle and I am ok with it". Issac said to them as he grabs out his morphor.

The teens are surprised as they see the gold morphor in his hands as they follow suit as they grabbed their morphors out as well. "We are with you". Ellie said to Issac.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Ellie and the others yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Issac yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Issac is in a weird space as he is with all sorts of different metals. It is all around him. It doesn't harm him as beams are being stacked around him. The dragon roars as it swirls around him. He has a gold suit with gold and silver gloves, belt, and boots. He has a gold and silver belt as it has a bow staff and a side blaster on it. He has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. He has a blue helmet with the Dragon as the visor. "Steel of the Dragon Mystic Warrior Gold Ranger". Issac yells out loud as he is in ranger form._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The rangers are stunned as they are seeing Issac's gold ranger form. There is a lot of emotions running in Obatikin from shock and then to anger. "What you are the mysterious gold ranger? HOW CAN THIS BE"? Obatikin yells at Issac.

Issac gives Obatikin a glare as he is ready to fight. "Well life is full of surprises that you and the evil master will never find out". Issac retorts back to Obatikin.

Obatikin frowns as he glares back at the rangers. "Zincods get them and destroy them". Obatikin yells at them. He is holding out his weapon as he plans to fight the gold ranger.

Ellie frowns as she notices the Zincods and Obatikin heading towards them. "I know that you are the second in command. What is your plan"? Issac asks Ellie.

Ellie smirks at Issac as the battle begins. "We need to get Izzy out of that cage first. In order to do that, we need to keep these things busy. We got these things while you free her". Ellie said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Ellie. "You got it Ellie". Issac said to Ellie. He grabs out his sword as he is ready to fight.

As the battle is getting started, Isabelle is feeling the pain from the cage that she is in. She sees that Issac is back and as the gold ranger. 'His voice, it sounded so familiar. I should have known that it was him all this time. At the same time, I had some doubts that it was actually someone else. Where did Issac go all this time'? Isabelle thought to herself as she is trying to resist the force field as she is trying to reach for her morphor.

With the other rangers, the teens are surprised by how Issac is putting up the fight against Obatikin and the other Zincods. "Is it just me or he hasn't lost his touch"? Chris asks them.

The rangers turn as they see Issac hitting the foot soldiers with procession and high accuracy. "It is not just you Chris. Plus he is also a veteran ranger from three years ago as well". Arlen said to them.

Rodney is in awe as he is among a veteran ranger. 'He is the very ranger that didn't betray the world, and now he is a ranger again. How can I measure up to his expectations as a ranger'? Rodney asks himself. He is trying to hold the Zincods back.

Amy is kicking and punching at the Zincods. "Now that he is fully with us, we are one more ranger stronger". Amy said to them. She has a grin on her face as well.

Obatikin frowns as he is fighting the gold ranger. "I thought you would be very rusty but you have gained more skills". Obatikin said to Issac as he glares at him. They are in a middle of a sword fight.

Issac is not fazed by Obatikin's words. "I am not the same red ranger from three years ago Obatikin. How I got to rebuild to myself again is something that you will never find out". Issac retorts back to Obatikin as the fight is continuing.

Close by the girl frowns as she notice a gold ranger with them. "There wasn't a gold ranger from three years ago". The girl said to herself as she is eyeing at the pink ranger. She plans to get to her to gain what she wants.

"What are you doing here Irene"? The student wearing a black cladded outfit. He is wondering why the girl named Irene. He has his arms crossed.

Irene turns as she looks at the guy. "Why I am here is none of your business. I suggest that you leave otherwise you will not like it so much". Irene said to the guy.

The guy frowns as he is getting the feeling that Irene is not a friendly person. "I do not get why you have a problem with them. I am not going to let you get to them". The guy said to Irene.

Irene frowns as she has a fist ready. As she hits the guy square in the face twice. Irene glares at him. "Consider this a warning Caleb, I will not hold back next time". Irene said to the guy named Caleb. She leaves the area as Caleb on the ground as his eye is getting swollen. Plus his nose is bleeding as well.

Caleb frowns as he is getting the feeling that Irene is very bad news. 'Whatever she is planning, it is bad news to them'. Caleb thought to himself as he leaves the area.

Back at the battle, Isabelle is screaming as the force field is getting to her. She watches her teammates trying to distract Obatikin to get her out of there. "Guys hurry please", Isabelle yells out loud.

Obatikin turns as he is increasing the power. "I don't think so red ranger. They are too busy to save you". Obatikin said to Isabelle. He turns the dial on the control to increase the power on the cage.

Ellie frowns as she realizes that the control is what powers the cage. "Guys the control is the key to saving Isabelle". Ellie said to them. The Rangers nod in agreement.

Issac notices how much pain she is in right now. "Guys, this is something I got to do. I have let Isabelle down once before and disappeared from her life for three years. Let me be the one to destroy that thing". Issac said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they can see why. "Ok, we will make a move towards Isabelle". Ellie said to them. The Rangers nod as they have their new plan.

Obatikin gives them a huge blast with his mega blaster. Issac returns fire as the beams collided head on with a smoke screen.

As the smoke screen fills the area, Ellie and the other rangers sneak through the smoke to get to Isabelle. Isabelle sees them as she knew that they will grabbher out.

Obatikin frowns as he doesn't see them. "Come out Rangers, I won't hurt you much". Obatikin said to them as he is firing his powers through the smoke.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it". Issac said to Obatikin as he carefully fires a beam at him.

Obatikin gets hit as he is in the smoke. "What where did you go ranger"? Obatikin yells out loud as he firing more beams into the smoke. He frowns as it didn't hit any of the rangers.

"You missed again Obatikin". Issac yells out loud as he gives him a round house kick at him.

Obatikin gets hit as he looses the control. "What no", Obatikin yells out loud as he sees the control out of his hands.

Issac grabs the control in his hands as he breaks it. "You tell that leader of yours that Issac Grant is back". Issac said to Obatikin as the smoke finally clears up.

Obatikin frowns as he turns as he sees that the cage has powered down. The rangers grabs Isabelle out of there. He glares at the Grant Twins. "You may have returned to the team gold ranger, but it will take more that you to defeat the evil master". Obatikin yells at Issac as he teleports away.

The rangers went towards Issac as the battle is over. "Issac is that really you"? Isabelle asks Issac. She is in awe that her twin has finally returned.

Issac nods as he looks at Isabelle. "It is me twin sis. There is so much I have to tell you and your team". Issac said to them. The rangers look at each other as the teleport back to the headquarters.

Meanwhile, Anna sighs as she heading home from the library. She is thinking about Isabelle and how she is trying to get her to sit with her and her friends. 'Why has she been trying to get me to sit with her friends at lunch'? Anna thought to herself.

All the sudden, Anna gets grabbed from behind as Silvia takes her to an alley. "You have a special meeting with the evil master". Silvia said to Anna as they teleport to the evil headquarters.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Sorry if I have been MIA on the stories. I needed a break and getting writer's block as well didn't help a thing. Plus I have been busy as well. Issac came back and joins the team. Plus Issac destroyed the control that Obatikin had. Although where he has been in the last three years will be revealed in the next chapter. Plus Anna has been kidnapped by Silvia. The mysterious black cladded young man is revealed to be Caleb._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Tales of Issac Grant_


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Tales of Issac Grant

At the headquarters, the teens are in civilian form as Isabelle is being looked over by Agathasia. Daranten decided to call up Macha and Ahsha to have their rangers met Issac.

"I wonder why we are being summoned. I haven't met the Mystic Warrior rangers before". Cody said to them as he is getting kind of nervous about it.

Charles turn as he nods to Cody. "They are a really cool bunch Cody. Plus the red ranger on their team is actually Frankie's cousin". Charles said to Cody.

Cody is stunned as he didn't know this. Kaitlyn is getting nervous as she is going to meet them. Frankie looks at the two rangers. "They are really nice as well". Frankie said to them as she is trying to reassure them.

As the group walk in the main ops room, the notice the gold ranger as they are surprised to see him. "Woah, that's the gold ranger in person". Drew said to them.

Nora is in awe by the gold ranger. "Yeah from the looks of it, it is definitely a guy". Nora said to them. She is wondering what the civilian behind the ranger suit looks like.

Morgana nods as she can tell by it. "Yeah but his identity hasn't been revealed to us though". Morgana said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Hello Rangers, the gold ranger is finally joining the team. Plus he even came to the decision to fully come clean about where he went for a very long time". Daranten said to them.

The gold ranger nods as he looks at them. "Yes like Daranten said, I am going to tell all of you everything from when I disappeared to when I came back to the team. A couple of you have already met me face to face, but you didn't reveal my identity to the others because it was my secret to tell not theirs. I asked them not to tell you who I am until now". The gold ranger said to them.

The teens look at each other as Isabelle's team knew that Amy found out who it is. However, Morgana and her teammates are surprised that one of them found out the identity. "Your voice is so familiar to me". Frankie said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Frankie as it is turning into a special family reunion for her and Isabelle. "I am wondering if there is some sort of family connection to being a ranger". Issac said to Frankie as he demorphs back to civilian form. He is a splitting image to Isabelle except he has shorter hair than her. "Hey Franie", Issac said to Frankie.

The teens are stunned as they see Issac for the first time. "Franie seriously", Charles said to Frankie. He is laughing at her.

Frankie gives Charles a glare. "Issac is the only one who can call me that Charles". Frankie said to Charles. She turns to Issac as is happy and angry to see him.

"Don't you give me the Hey Franie to me Issac James Grant. You vanished for three years. You had no idea how much we all missed you especially Roland and Izzy". Frankie said to Issac as she has tears in her eyes.

Isabelle nods as she went to hug Issac as well. "Yeah you really worried mom and dad as well". Isabelle said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "I know I worried you and my family. My name is Issac Grant. I am the Mystic Warriors Gold Ranger. What happened three years ago shook my whole world. I never saw the betrayal coming. Plus I watched Claradessa sacrificing herself to save me in that battle as well. We both used our powers to push them into limbo. However, it was Claradessa that finished it not me". Issac said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Issac frowns as he is face to face with his newly betrayed teammates who has turned their back on him and the world. They are with the evil master as they plan to destroy him and destroy the world. "You are too pathetic to believe that they were on the good side forall this time. They pledged their allegiance to me months ago red ranger". The evil master yells at Issac._

 _Issac frowns as he is trying to stand up. The ultimate power beams are coming together as it aims at him. As the beams are getting closer and closer, a shield appears to protect him. "I always knew that they were not the true chosen ones". Claradessa yells out loud as she arrives to help Issac._

 _The betraying rangers are stunned as they didn't thought that any of Daranten's children will be here. "What you", Victor yells at her._

" _We thought that we had each one of you fooled". Truman yells at Claradessa._

" _This should be impossible". Wilhelmina yells back at them._

 _Claradessa frowns as Issac is happy to see her. He finds the strength to stand up to tap into his ultimate power. "It is not impossible for us to find a way to finish you off". Issac yells out loud._

 _Claradessa nods as she has a spell ready. "You will be sent to limbo for all of time. So none of you will ever come back". Claradessa yells at them. Claradessa's eyes are glowing as she is preforming the spell._

 _Issac is stunned as a vortex is forming in the sky. In the sky, a black hole is forming. 'She is making a way to send them there. The woman that I love is doing this'. Issac thought to himself._

 _The evil master frowns as he and the betraying rangers are trapped in an orb. "YOU DARE TO SEND US TO LIMBO ALL BY YOURSELF WHEN YOU KNOW IT TAKES MORE THAN JUST YOU TO DO IT". The evil master yells at Claradessa._

 _Issac frowns as he is wondering what the evil master meant. He joins Claradessa. "Fire of the Phoenix Red Mystic Warrior Ranger Power", Issac yells out loud as he sends his own ranger power to push the orb into the vortex to limbo._

 _Claradessa turns to Issac as it is effecting him. Surge of fire and electricity is around him. She is in awe that he will do anything to help even if the high cost of doing it was using every single bit of his life force. 'Issac, this is not your time just yet. Your destiny is stay here on Earth. I truly love you, but this is my time'. Claradessa telepathically said to Issac. She pushes him out of it._

 _Issac is stunned as he pushed to the ground. He got the message in his head as he looks at Claradessa. "Claradessa but why"? Issac yells at Claradessa as he is getting devastated that she saved him._

 _Claradessa turns to Issac as she is almost there to get the orb into the vortex. "Issac, you must understand that you are meant to be here on Earth. You will understand what I have done in the fullness of time". Claradessa said to Issac._

 _Issac is stunned as he looks at Claradessa. He watches her doing the final push to get the orb through the vortex. As the orb in the vortex, it is closed up as the battle is over. The glow throughout Claradessa vanishes as she collapses to the ground. Issac catches her as he looks into her eyes. "Claradessa", Issac said to Claradessa._

 _Claradessa looks at Issac one last time as her body is fading. "Issac, you must move on from me. I will never forget everything that we had together. Promise me that you will find yourself once again". Claradessa said to Issac._

 _Issac nods as tears are falling down his face. "I promise Claradessa". Issac said to Claradessa. He is heartbroken that they saved the world, but it came with a terrible price._

 _Claradessa nods to Issac as her physical body vanishes as she becomes a spirit. "Farewell Issac, this is not a final goodbye". Claradessa said to Issac as she vanishes._

 _Issac is crying as he notices the morphors on the ground that once belonged to the betraying rangers. He grabs them as he teleports back to the headquarters._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens look at each other as they learn what happened. "You must have loved Claradessa very much". Amy said to Issac. She can tell the anguish in him was real.

Kaitlyn nods as she learns more about Issac. "Claradessa meant a lot to you didn't she". Kaitlyn said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Amy and Kaitlyn. "Yeah she really did. Before that final battle, we had a few dates. We even shared our first kiss just before the final battle". Issac said to them.

Daranten looks at Issac as he remember something that Issac said. "That spell that Claradessa used to send them to limbo. It is a spell that is more effective when it is done by every member of my family. Otherwise, it would have been a temporary hold on them. It is the only way that they gotten out of limbo so quickly". Daranten said to them.

The teens frown as it explains a lot of why the evil master and the betraying rangers would be back. "So Claradessa's move to send them to limbo would have been more effective if you and the others joined her". Issac said to them.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Yes, since Claradessa did it by herself, her life force was completely depleted. Plus it is how the evil master and the betraying rangers got out in the first place. Plus Claradessa must have known if Issac continued even further with helping her pushing the orb into the vortex, he would have lost his entire life force as well". Daranten said to them.

The teens nod as it dawned on them that Isabelle and Frankie could have lost him forever on that day. "She said that I was still destined to be here on Earth. After I turned in the morphors, I knew that I couldn't go back home to face my family or you Isabelle. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go. I fell asleep near the hidden cove. However when I woke up, I found myself in a completely different place". Issac said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the Oasis in the other dimension of Earth, a group of people look at the healing pool as they are surprised to see him in it. "How did he end up in the healing pool"? A woman asks them._

" _I don't know. It should be impossible for a person to find this place unless he is a ranger". A man said to them._

" _The tree has been acting very strangely all year long. Plus it removed five leaves from the tree like it didn't need to be there in the first place". Another woman said to them.'_

" _Yeah but this is the first time that the Power Ranger Family Tree has ever done that. I talked to the Ghost of Maya. She never seen the tree act like that before". Another man said to them._

" _Hey look the young man is waking up". Another man said to them. They see that Issac is waking up._

 _Issac notices that he is not in Walkerton anymore as he doesn't see anything that he recognizes. "Where am I? What is this place"? Issac asks them as he is in shock._

" _You are at the Oasis, the headquarters of the Power Ranger Star Descendants. You landed in the healing pool and your physical injuries are healed. I am Alexander. Tell us, who are you? How did you get here? What's the last thing you remember"? Alexander asks Issac._

 _Issac looks around as he tries to calm down. "My name is Issac Grant, Mystic Warrior Red Ranger. The last thing I remember was leaving the headquarters one last time to turn in the morphors. I recently finished our final battle against the evil master when". Issac said to them as he stops himself as he remembers what happened._

 _Alexander and the other mentors look at each other as they are deeply surprised by it. "Did something bad happened"? Alexander asks Issac as they have no idea what he is going to say next._

 _Issac sighs as he looks at them. "My teammates betrayed me. They joined the evil master and swore allegiance to him. I never saw it coming. I didn't see the signs of that they will betray me. The evil master who I don't even know his actual name. Who does that anyways"? Issac asks them as he is deeply upset._

 _The mentors are stunned as they have never heard of rangers betraying the leader to join the evil leader. "Does the names Silvia Grace, Victor Jones, Wilhelmina Williams, Zayden Peoples, and Truman McMarrow"? Alexander asks Issac._

 _Issac frowns deeply as he knows who they are to him. "Yeah they are the ones who betrayed me, Daranten and his family, and the entire world. I don't want to hear their names again". Issac said to them as he is deeply angry and hurt._

 _The adults look at each other as they can see that Issac is deeply angry and getting filled with emotional pain. "Before you came, the Power Ranger Family Tree has been acting weird even for it. All year long, it has grew new branches like it has the ability to pick up on more Rangers from different dimensions. However when it removed these leaves, it is like it doesn't belong into the tree in the first place". Alexander said to Issac._

 _Issac has a confused expression on his face. "The Power Ranger Family Tree", Issac said to them. He has never heard of this tree before. He climbs out from the healing pool._

 _Alexander nods as he looks at Issac. "This tree right there is the Power Ranger Family Tree. It was planted here over 170 years ago by the various veteran ranger teams including the Star Legends team". Alexander said to Issac._

 _Issac is deeply surprised by it as he looks at the tree. "I was always told that there wasn't more ranger history but you are telling me that there is a lot more to it than that". Issac said to them._

" _ **That's because you are from the other dimension of Earth Issac Grant".**_ _A ghostly spirit said to Issac. The ghostly spirit is a ranger veteran as he gives him a look._

 _Issac is stunned as he sees a spirit appearing to him. He is scared as he didn't expect it to happen. "Woah who are you"? Issac asks the spirit as he is getting nervous._

" _ **My name is Jason Lee Scott. I was the original red ranger, Zeo Gold Ranger, Unity Force Orange Ranger, and the mentor of the Unity Force Rangers. The spirits of my granddaughter and her friend Sora are the ones that brought you here. I can tell that you are deeply lost and hurt in ways that no ranger should ever go through".**_ _The spirit of Jason Lee Scott said to Issac._

 _Issac is stunned as the spirits of the two woman appears to him. "I am Avalon Victoria young ranger veteran. I was the Lore Keeper Blue Ranger. I was also the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. I can tell that the values of everything that held dear to you has been shattered. Plus your heart is filled with deep emotional pain. It is that emotional pain that you must let go. Otherwise, it will give the evil leaders something to take advantage of". The spirit of Avalon Victoria said to Issac._

 _The spirit of Sora nods as she looks at Issac. "My name is Sora. I was the Lore Keeper Red RangerI can tell that you have the true qualities of being a leader. Plus you are deeply confused on the reasons why they betrayed you. You didn't deserve to be betrayed by your teammates". The Spirit of Sora said to Issac._

 _Issac looks at them as he feels awful about the final battle and the betrayal. "How can I let the emotional pain go? All it happened yesterday. It is to soon to even think back before the final battle to see if there were signs that I missed". Issac said to them._

 _The spirit of of Avalon Victoria nods as she looks at Issac. "This is only the aftermath of the final battle. You need time to deal with what happened on your terms. It may not make much sense now, but with the fullness of time you will be able to accept things and move on. It also includes letting go of your emotional pain. You just can't keep it in you". The spirit of Avalon Victoria said to Issac._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are surprised as they look at Issac. "You actually went to the other dimension". Frankie said to Issac. She is amazed that there are other places in that dimension.

Issac nods as he looks at Frankie. "Yeah how did you know about the other dimension"? Issac asks Frankie. He doesn't know that she knew about it.

Isabelle gives Issac a look as he tries to get answers out from her and changing the subject. "No Issac, you are not changing the focus of this talk". Isabelle said to Issac.

Frankie turns to Isabelle as she nods to her. "I actually helped the mentor of the Treasure Warriors with something. I will explain more about that later". Frankie said to Isabelle.

Issac looks at them as he sighs to them. "Well, I actually spent two years in the other dimension. I learned a lot from the ranger ghosts about all sorts of things. I even let go of my emotional pain there". Issac said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Two years has passed since Issac arrived at the Oasis. He has learned all sorts of things from the various ranger ghosts including their fighting style. In the midst of it, he went to school at Angel Grove High as well. They are at the special cemetery as Issac is planning to bury something that Claradessa gave to him._

" _It is time that you let go of your emotional pain, Issac. Then it is time to go back to your home in the other dimension". Alexander said to Issac._

 _Issac nods as he places a headstone just for Claradessa at Zordon's Hill. "You are right about that Alexander". Issac said to Alexander. He places a necklace into the ground that Claradessa gave him for his birthday._

" _Victor, Truman, Zayden, Wilhelmina, and Silvia. I hate that all of you betrayed me. I hate that the five of you went with the evil master. Was there something more worth to destroy the world and burn everything that you loved. Was there things that was kept from me? Did you guys truly hated me that much to betray me and the entire world? I hate that you guys faked a friendship with me. I thought our friendship was real and true like a misfit dysfunctional family. I missed the tradition that I had with my twin sister on our birthday. I watched each one of you hurting me in that final battle. I watch each one of you swearing your allegiance to that evil master. I absolutely hated that so much. I hated that I missed the signs that you guys were actually evil. It was signs that I should have seen. That betrayal was something that I will never forget. It is something that I can never unseen as well. I watched Claradessa making that orb and the vortex to send all of you including the evil master. I even helped her to push it into that vortex. It was Claradessa that pushed me out of it to finish it off. If anything, Claradessa should be the one to call herself a Power Ranger as well. I loved Claradessa deeply, I hate that your betrayal also meant taking Claradessa's life away by sending that orb to limbo. It is time for me to move on from that day and heart". Issac yells out loud as he has tears down his eyes._

 _As his tears hits the necklace in the ground, the Spirit of Claradessa appears to him. "Hello Issac, I am glad that you are finally moving on in life. I can tell that you are finally releasing the emotional pain deep inside of you". The Spirit of Claradessa said to Issac._

 _Issac is stunned as he sees Claradessa again. "Claradessa, I have missed you so much. It hasn't been the same since that day in Walkerton". Issac said to Claradessa._

 _The spirit of Claradessa nods as she looks at Issac. "I know it hasn't Issac. You must listen to me carefully. The evil master and the betraying rangers will return in a year's time. That vortex that I made to send them to limbo wasn't strong enough to keep them there forever. You have to return to Walkerton to be ready when a new team of rangers to form once again". The Spirit of Claradessa said to Issac._

 _Issac nods as he understands what it means. "I understand Claradessa. But how do I know who will become rangers though? Plus will they betray Daranten and his family just like they did"? Issac ask Claradessa as it is one of his concerns._

 _The Spirit of Claradessa nods as she can deeply understand Issac's concern. "The morphors that you brought back got purified. It turns out that the betraying rangers were not the true chosen ones from three years ago. As a result, the morphors got corrupted because of it. The only one that didn't get corrupted was yours because you were the only one out of them that found the headquarters on your own. The betraying rangers never found their own way to it". The spirit of Claradessa said to Issac._

 _Issac is stunned as he never knew that the betraying rangers were not the true chosen ones. "You mean I was the only one that found the way to the headquarters on my own. The others never found their own way to the headquarters on their own". Issac said to the spirit. It is something that he has never thought about at all._

 _The Spirit of Claradessa nods as she looks at Issac. "That's right, the true chosen ones are those that will find their own way to the headquarters. You will know who it is when you feel it in your own heart. This is only a goodbye for now Issac. I am happy that you have moved on. You can start loving someone else". The Spirit of Claradessa said to Issac as she vanishes once more._

 _Issac nods as he has a faint smile once more. 'Thank you Claradessa', Issac thought to himself. He turns around as he looks at Alexander and the others. "I am ready to go back to my dimension". Issac said to them. Alexander nods as they went back to the Oasis. Issac went through a special portal that got him back to the woods in Walkerton._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are in awe by the event. "So you were in the other dimension for two years. Tell us, what was the Oasis like"? Arlen asks Issac.

"Yeah it must be a breathtaking place right". Nora said to Issac. She seems to be intrigued by it.

Issac nods as he looks at Nora and Arlen. "It is a very beautiful place. The tree had these branches of the various rangers. The branches were actually the family tree of that particular ranger. Alexander said that the tree actually removed the leaves of the five betraying rangers from the tree and the branches as well. In that dimension, I was in Angel Grove. I even met the various ranger ghosts as well. I even learned things from them as well". Issac said to them.

Ellie looks at Issac as she thinks of something. "So you were there for two years. What did you did for that one year up until now"? Ellie asks Issac.

Issac looks at them as they have the right to know. "I pretty much trained and wait for the day that you guys became rangers. That night when the morphors went out to find their chosen ones, I made my own journey. However it wasn't to the cove". Issac said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Issac is at the campsite as he looks up at the sky. He notices the various morphors going to the different places. 'I got a feeling that the evil master and the betraying rangers are out from their vortex prison'. Issac thought to himself. He gets up as he notices a bright colored aura swirling around him. It is like it recognizes him._

 _As it wants Issac to follow it, Issac has a sinking feeling that it wants him to go somewhere. Issac is running after it as he is wondering where it wants him to go. Issac finds himself on the top of a hill as there is a strange mount. The aura glows around it like it wanted Issac to find it._

 _Issac puts his hand on the mount as it is glowing to him. He feels a bright red aura around him. It felt like he is being reunited with his old ranger color. However, as it turns to bright good, it surprises Issac as he wasn't expecting this at all. All the sudden, a new spirit appears to him, and it doesn't scare him like it did before._

" _ **Greetings Issac Grant, I am Allicitia. You are the only one that can find the special cave where more Mystic Warriors powers are kept. I have watched you and your sister Isabelle since that day that the two of you fought against Zincods together just three years ago. You went to find to the cove while your sister stayed back to recover. Now it is your sister's turn to go on her journey to the cove as well. She is the newest red ranger".**_ _The Spirit of Allicitia said to Issac._

 _Issac is stunned as he never knew about her. "A special cave where more Mystic Warrior Powers are kept. Did Daranten knew anything about them"? Issac asks Allicitia._

 _Allicitia shakes her head to Issac. "Yes and no, you see Daranten was my husband. There were Gold, Silver, Purple, and Black Mystic Warrior Powers on his home world called Florti. However things has happened over the years. Just before I perished, I made a special cave where the no one would think to look where the gold, purple, and silver Mystic Warrior Powers will be safe. I didn't tell Daranten because I wanted to protect him. You see Issac the gold, purple, and silver Mystic Warrior Powers are deeply special. The Steel Soul, the Shadow Spirit, and the Aura Heart are the special group that unites all of other Mystic Warrior Powers together including the black Mystic Warrior Power as well". Allicitia said to Issac._

 _Issac looks at Allicitia as he is deeply confused by it. "What happened to the black Mystic Warrior Power"? Issac asks Allicitia._

 _Allicitia sighs as she looks at Issac. "The original chosen one of the Black Mystic Warrior crystal was a man named Atticus. He and the rest of the guardians defended Florti from various bad villains. However when Daranten's brother betrayed the school, he captured Atticus and took his crystal from him. Once that happens, the brother absorbed Atticus's power to the point where Atticus couldn't move at all. The brother became the evil master. On the battle on my home world, I freed Atticus and his crystal. However he learned that the evil master created his own evil black Mystic Warrior crystal. It was my light that purified Atticus's crystal and healed him with regaining his powers. After my death, I saw Atticus sending his crystal to Earth in secret. However, in another battle on Florti that became its full destruction, Atticus gave my husband and the children time to escape from Florti. Atticus was ultimately recaptured by the evil master. Atticus knew without his crystal that the evil master couldn't absorb his powers. Plus he knew that his crystal will only be found by the new chosen one". The spirit of Allicitia said to Issac._

 _Issac nods as he understands it. "So when the chosen one will find the crystal though"? Issac asks Allicitia._

 _Allicitia shrugs as she doesn't know. "The only person that has the answer is Atticus. He must have found the right one in secret. The powers of clouds and night is his specialty. Just because a person wears black clothes, it doesn't necessarily mean that he is in mourning or a complete goth". The Spirit of Allicitia said to Issac as she vanishes away._

 _Issac nods as he takes the words to heart. As he looks down, he sees a strange piece of paper. It is blank at first. However as each of the teens activates their morphors, a map started to appear. He eventually found the cave where he found the gold, purple, and silver Mystic Warrior Powers. The gold powers went to him while he doesn't know where the silver and purple went off to._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are stunned as they learn everything that happened. "So Atticus sent his crystal away in secret. The evil master must have found out about it and didn't like it". Isabelle said to them.

Morgana nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah, Atticus must have known that the evil master would be after his crystal again". Morgana said to Issac.

Rodney looks at Isaac as he thinks about it. "It must have been you that helped us when we were feeling down about things as well". Rodney said to Issac.

Chris nods as he also remembers as well. "Yeah you gave me advice as well and quickly left just before the battle got started". Chris said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "I know. I wasn't ready to join all of you yet. I needed that one final push to get me back". Issac said to them.

Ellie looks at Issac as she can understand where he is coming from. "I totally get that you needed a push to bond with us". Ellie said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Listen sis, I am sorry for what I put you, Mom, and dad through three years ago. I was not ready to face you or them after that final battle. I needed to heal from the pain that I experienced. I couldn't explain to them including you that I am a ranger, and I watched Claradessa pushing an orb containing the evil master and the betraying rangers into limbo". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Issac. "Oh Issac, I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without the other half of the Grant siblings. I do accept your apology. Are you coming back home with me"? Isabelle asks Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yes sis, I need to face them sooner than later. Plus it is an honor to meet all of you face to face as well. There is no doubt in my mind that we will face the evil forces together when the time calls upon it". Issac said to them.

The Universe teens nod as Frankie is hugging Issac. "This is great. Not only one family has been reunited but Isabelle's family got reunited as well". Nora said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at Kaitlyn. "Yeah I suppose that's true Nora". Morgana said to Nora. Everyone is having a party as Issac gets to know them as well.

Meanwhile at the evil headquarters, Anna is slowly coming around as she finds herself highly restrained to table wall mounted table. She notice a device on her wrist as she sees her captor. "What do you want from me"? Anna yells at them as she is trying to move.

"We want you to destroy the rangers. Plus it won't be long until someone else will be here as well. However here is the kicker, you will be bossing her around as well". Silvia said to Anna.

Anna frowns as she glares at Silvia. "I will not do a such thing". Anna yells at them. She notices a machine as it is being powered up. She has a strange metal plate on her chest and face. She is in different clothes as she is wearing a strange body suit.

Silvia is laughing at Anna as she gives her a glare. "You don't have much of a choice. You see when we chosen you, we all saw how much emotional pain is within you. All sorts of people put you through the dumps from your own half sister to the so called best friend and ex-boyfriend". Silvia said to Anna.

Anna is stunned as some how they knew all about it. The machine is fully powered up as a beam hits her. She screams as the beam is effecting her. Anna gets transformed into an evil ranger as she has a dark silver ranger suit. The suit is similar to the betraying rangers as she has a side blaster and a fan on her belt. She has metal steel toed boots as well. She has a silver helmet with a visor and mouth piece. Her eyes are glowing a bright crimson color.

The betraying rangers sees that Anna has completed her transformation into an evil ranger. "I am ready to serve you". The dark silver ranger said to them. She has a dark monotoned voice as she is ready to fight.

Victor has an evil smirk on his face. "Excellent", Victor said to the dark silver ranger. The group laughs as they have their new plan up their sleeves.

At a neighborhood in Walkerton, Irene frowns as she looks at a photo of her brother Truman. She has another picture of Amy as she plans to get to her. "Amy should have made her decision by now. Once she has handed her morphor to me, I will become the better ranger than she and her sister could have ever been". Irene said to herself as she waits for the moment that she gets it from Amy.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The Mystic Warriors and the Universe Rangers learns what happened to Issac in the three years that he disappeared. Plus the betraying rangers has turned Anna into the evil dark silver ranger._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Arrival of the Blackmailing Ranger_


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: The Arrival of the Mysterious Blackmailing Ranger

It is late in the evening in Walkerton. At a residence in the more ritzy neighborhood, a man notices that something is amiss. A woman walks up to him. "Is something wrong honey? It is getting late and Layla should be asleep by now". The woman said to the man.

The man turns to his wife as something in his gut is telling him that something else is seriously wrong. "It's not Layla that I am worried about. I am worried about Anna. She never came home". The man said to the woman.

The woman frowns as she gives him a look. "Why do you even bring up that worthless daughter of yours? She doesn't even make a sound since she always read those books". The woman said to the man.

The man frowns as he gives his wife a look. "Anna is not worthless. Sure I ignore her, but there is a nagging feeling that something is wrong". The man said to the woman. He walks down the hallway as he went to Anna's room.

The woman tries to stop him. "A nagging feeling, you should check on that girl in the morning". The woman said to the man.

A door opens as it another girl who is barely awake as she hears the arguing. "Mom, dad, what's going on"? The girl asks them as she is perplexed by the arguing.

The woman looks at the girl as she glares at her husband. "It is nothing Layla go back to sleep". The woman said to the daughter named Layla.

The man turns as he looks at Layla. "Have you seen Anna tonight"? The man asks Layla. He is trying to find out if Anna is asleep or not.

Layla is stunned as her dad rarely asked about her half sister Anna. "Umm no, the last time I saw her was that she was heading towards the library. We didn't talk because she refuses to talk to me anyways". Layla said to the man.

The man frowns as he looks at Layla. "Layla, Anna is your older sister. Why wouldn't she even talk to you"? The man asks Layla.

Layla is confused as she is wondering why the sudden questions. "Look dad, I may have done some things to her besides they were not the right of people that needed to be around her". Layla said to them.

The man has a confused expression on his face. "We will discuss this tomorrow afternoon Layla". The man said to Layla.

Layla is perplexed by the sudden change in her dad. The man opens Anna's room as he discovers that Anna is not in her room asleep. "Anna where are you"? The man asks as he is searching for her. Layla frowns as she notices that Anna is not in her room.

The woman seems disinterested in the fact that her step daughter is missing. "She is probably asleep in another room like Layla and I should be". The woman said to the man.

The man frowns as he looks at them. "No, I am calling the police. Something is not right". The man said to them as he grabs the phone to call the police.

"Yes hello, I want to report my daughter missing. Her name is Anna Trooper". The man said to the dispatcher as he does not know how right he is about Anna being missing.

At another house in town, Irene is up late as she is waiting for an email to arrive. She frowns as she is wondering what is taking the other person so long to get back to her. As she spots the email, Irene opens it up as she reads it.

" _ **Why are you doing this? You will not get away with it".**_

Irene rolls her eyes as she types a reply email. "Because, I know that you are one of them just like your sister and my brother was. Besides, I will be a better fit to the team than you". She presses send on the computer.

It is not long that a reply comes back. Irene frowns as she reads the reply. " _ **How did you know about that? Plus you won't be a better fit to the team. You are a wannabe".**_

Irene rolls her eyes as she types a new reply. "You sound like my geeky brother. Plus I don't understand why the power chose you when it should be given to someone else entirely like me. Hand me your morphor just before lunch. Otherwise, I will expose your secret identity and the others secret identity as rangers to everyone at school". Irene types in the email.

It is not long that Irene wait for a reply. " _ **Leave them out of this, you are targeting me and not the others".**_ Irene rolls her eyes as she is typing the last reply email back to Amy.

"They are just as involved in this whether you like it or not Amy. You got until tomorrow just before lunch to hand over your morphor to me".

Irene has an evil smirk on her face as her plans are going smoothly. As she reads the final email, she grins by the one worded message. 'You have made a great decision'. Irene thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep not knowing that the next school day will be filled with a new person.

The next day, everyone at the Walkerton School is in shock as they spot another person walking with Isabelle. "Looks like this place hasn't changed that much". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle turns to Issac as she gives him some encouragement. "No it hasn't changed that much. Same boring lunchroom food, same principal, and the same teachers". Isabelle said to Issac.

Issac nods as he walks in with Isabelle. "Yeah I thought explaining everything to mom and dad would be more difficult. I got in the middle of the ranger battle and watched my girlfriend sending the evil ones away and died while doing it. I had to leave to grieve for her". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as they head on into the school building. "Yeah the fuller truth is what the rest of us know. It maybe that we will have the same classes just like we use to". Isabelle said to Issac.

Issac nods as he is holding some transcripts from a school in Angel Grove. "Yeah plus I have the transcripts from the other school". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as the two went their separate ways. Ellie walks up to Isabelle as it gets everyone talking. "Wow, it looks like everyone is talking about your brother's return to Walkerton". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie. She notice a couple of police detectives as they are at a locker. "Yeah but what's the police doing here though"? Isabelle asks Ellie.

Ellie turns around as she shrugs to Isabelle. "Not sure", Ellie said to Isabelle. She notices the red cladded teen going up to them.

"Excuse me what's going on"? Isabelle asks a police detective. She is curious what's going on.

"We are investing the disappearance of Anna Trooper. Did you know her very well"? The police detective asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to them. "Not really that well, Anna is very shy. From what I could tell is that she always stuck her head into her books. I tried to get her to sit with me and my friends at lunch, but she always declined. I don't know if she stick to her own world or she is very weary of others like she doesn't trust other people". Isabelle said to the police detective.

The police detective is deeply intrigued by what Isabelle said to him. "Any particular reason why you think she doesn't trust other people"? The police detective asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at them as she nods to them. "I often notice that she sits by herself at lunch. No one doesn't really care about her at all. It wouldn't surprise me that other people are acting like that are upset about her disappearance when they are really not". Isabelle said to the police detective.

The police detective looks around as he notices that other students are stunned and upset about the sudden disappearance of a student. "You must care about Anna. May I ask why"? The police detective said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at the police detective. "She is a person that needs to be treated with respect and kindness. I have a gut feeling that she never gotten that from others before. All she probably gotten was cruel and deception from others". Isabelle said to the police detective.

The police detective looks at Isabelle as it something deeply important. "I will keep that in mind while investigating it. Thank you". The police detective said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she walk towards Ellie. "Why did you talk to the detective Izzy"? Ellie asks Isabelle. She is curious on why she did that.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she is getting a gut feeling. "Something didn't felt right Ellie. Ever since I met Anna, I am getting a strange vibe from her. I just can't put my finger on it". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "You will figure it out Izzy". Ellie said to Isabelle. It is not long that the other teens walk towards her.

"I take it that you guys have heard about Anna". Chris said to them. He is deeply perplexed by the new disappearance.

Arlen nods as he looks at them. "Yeah the police came into my neighborhood. It was a huge shock to the rest of the neighborhood". Arlen said to them.

Rodney is thinking about something else. "What I am wondering is what drove her parents to call the police so late though"? Rodney asks them.

Isabelle shrugs as she is not sure about it. She notices that Amy is not with them. "I am not sure Rodney. Have you guys seen Amy"? Isabelle asks them.

The teens look at each other as they notice that Amy is not with them. "No, she should be here by now right". Ellie said to them.

Issac walk towards them as he has his class schedule. "I saw her at her locker. She looked troubled about something". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what is troubling their pink ranger. They hear the bell ring to get to class. "We better talk to her later before we are late to class". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they get to class.

As the teens head towards their separate ways, Layla notices them as she overheard their conversation including the talk between Isabelle and the police detective. "Isabelle is right people don't really care about her. But what did she meant by having a strange vibe about Anna"? Layla said to herself as she has a full mind to find out.

Just before lunch, Amy sighs as she is getting nervous about something. She has successfully avoided the others. She is holding on her morphor as she is waiting on someone.

"I am glad that you actually showed up". Irene said to Amy. She has black hair and green eyes. She has an average body shape and tone. She is not very athletic as she has pink shirt that barely fits with a pair of pants and tennis shoes.

Amy frowns as she spots Irene as she getting defensive. "Like I had another choice. The others will find out about what you have done". Amy said to Irene.

Irene rolls her eyes as she glares at Amy. "Once you tell them that you have quit, you can not be seen with them anymore". Irene said to Amy.

Amy frowns as she looks at Irene. "You can't be serious. They are my friends". Amy said to Irene. She is stunned that the girl is putting her in this position.

Irene gives a harsh glare at Amy. "It sounds like to me that you want the secret identities to be revealed to everyone. Hand me your morphor. Don't worry about the pass code to use it. I already know it". Irene said to Amy.

Amy frowns as she glares at Irene. She knows if the girl reveals the secret their cover will be blown. She hands the morphor to Irene. "You won't get away with this and that is a promise". Amy said to Irene.

Irene laughs at Amy as she is holding the morphor. "That will be day Amy. You are making the right decision. It won't be long until that the others will forget about you being on the team". Irene said to Amy as she walks away from her.

Close by, Layla see the conversation between them. She notices the strange dark aura around Irene. 'Why am I seeing that around her? I am suppose to be the popular girl. Not a popular girl with a freaky ability'. Layla thought to herself as she gets away before Irene spots her.

Plus Caleb also saw the entire event going on as well. He grabs his photo out as he gets proof of the truth happening. "Don't worry Amy, I will stop Irene from getting away with this". Caleb said to himself as he is willing to pick a fight with Irene.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together as Issac is feeling a bit overwhelmed about being back at school. "So Issac, how are you holding up"? Chris asks Issac.

Issac looks at Chris as he shrugs to him. "It is kind of overwhelming to be honest with you. There are people that I haven't seen freshman year. They have been asking me all sorts of questions about that day three years ago". Issac said to them.

The others nod as they look at Issac. "That's completely understandable Issac". Arlen said to Issac. They are being supportive of him.

Issac nods as he is noticing that something is off. "Thanks guys, have you seen Amy"? Issac asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is very strange that Amy hasn't shown up. "No, it is very strange. I spotted her in homeroom, but once homeroom was over she got away from me faster like she is avoiding me". Ellie said to them.

Arlen frowns as he spots Amy. "There she is". Arlen said to them. He notices the expression on her face. He is getting the feeling that something is seriously wrong.

Isabelle is also getting the same feeling as well. "Amy what's wrong"? Isabelle asks Amy. The teens nod as they see the down expression on Amy's face.

Amy looks at them as it pains her to do it. "I am sorry guys. I can't be around you guys anymore". Amy said to them. She leaves the room.

The teens are stunned as they learn that Amy has suddenly quit. "What just happened"? Rodney asks them.

"I wasn't expecting this at all". Ellie said to them. She is wondering what in the world gotten into Amy.

Isabelle nods as something is definitely not right. "Something stinks about this and it is not the fish. Amy is not the kind of person that would suddenly quit the team". Isabelle said to them.

Issac nods as he looks at Isabelle. "I agree with Izzy. Amy has an attitude that shouldn't be messed with. Something is seriously wrong". Issac said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering who is responsible for making Amy quit the team. Little did they know that something else is about to happen.

After school, Layla is at the park as she is thinking about her day. That morning before school, she got told by her mom to lie to the police about Anna. However when she saw Isabelle telling the police detective about Anna, the guilt is eating at her. She told the detective everything that she did to her older sister. She admits to the detective that her mom instructed her to lie about Anna to get them to forget about searching for her. "I hope I am doing the right thing". Layla thought to herself as she has no idea who is coming.

"Actually, they say that no good deed goes unpunished". A voice said to Layla.

Layla is startled by the voice as she looks around for the owner. "What the", Layla said out there.

All the sudden, Layla gets grabbed from behind by Victor. Her mouth is covered by his hand as she is in his grip. "Don't worry, you will be reunited with your sister Anna". Victor said to Layla.

Layla's eyes widen as the strange person mentioned Anna. She is struggling in his grip. She tries to scream for help, but it is proven useless. They teleport away from the scene.

At the evil headquarters, Layla is at the unfamiliar place as she is being brought to a room. "What is this? Why am I here? You mentioned Anna to me. Is she even here"? Layla asks Victor as she is being restrained to an upright table.

Victor gives Layla a look as it is not long that a female walks in. "Well, I never thought to see the day that you of all people are worried about me". The female said to Layla.

Layla is stunned as she sees Anna in her new appearance. "What have you done to her"? Layla asks them.

Silvia laughs at Layla as she gives her a look. "It is simple. We chosen her to become evil just like us. Now you will be working for her and gets to boss you around. By the way, you don't have much of a choice". Silvia said to Layla.

Layla is stunned as she looks at Anna. "Anna please convince them to let us go". Layla said to Anna.

Anna frowns as she gives Layla a harsh glare. "You want me to convince them to let us go. Don't you mean convince them to let just you go. I. AM. NOT. FALLING. FOR. THAT. LAYLA". Anna said to Layla with a deep monotoned voice.

Layla is stunned as she sees the dark change in her. She notices the dark aura around Anna as she sees a sliver amount of positive light in her. "Anna, can't you see that I want the both of us to leave together". Layla said to Anna.

Anna turns as she glares at Layla. "YEAH RIGHT LAYLA, YOU RATHER LOOKOUT FOR YOUR BEST INTEREST. NOW YOU WILL BE DOING MY DIRTY WORK". Anna yells at Layla.

Layla is stunned as she hears what Anna says. "WHAT", Layla said to Anna. The machine is turning on. Layla gets hit by the power to turn her evil.

Layla is trying to resist from screaming as the dark aura is trying to take her over. As the transformation is trying to doing its work, Layla is resisting the beam.

Victor frowns as he notices that something is off. "Why hasn't the transformation going as quickly"? Victor asks them.

Wilhelmina shrugs as she doesn't know. "I don't know Victor. She is holding on a lot longer than we anticipated". Wilhelmina said to Victor. The other nod as they agree with her.

Victor frowns as it needs to happen. "We will continue the transformation later. For now, we will put Layla in her cell". Victor said to them.

Layla notices that the machine is turned off. She is breathing heavily as she is removed from the upright table. She looks at Anna as she is being carted away by Zincods to her cell. 'Anna, please fight it, I need some help. Can anyone sense me'? Layla thought to herself as she is pushed into a cell as she is being chained up. Little does she know that someone is feeling her distress pain.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Poor Amy, she is being blackmailed by Irene to give up her morphor. Plus Layla gets kidnapped by Victor one of the betraying rangers to be turned evil. However her transformation is taking longer than it should be and why?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The First Battle with the Blackmailing Ranger_


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The First Battle with the Blackmailing Ranger

At the evil headquarters, Layla is coming around as she is restrained as she in a cell. Her head is pounding as she has a strange device around her wrist. "So I was wondering when you will come around to waking up". Anna said to Layla.

Layla looks at her own sister as she doesn't like being here. "Anna listen to me. This is not who you are". Layla said to Anna. She feels a shocking sensation as she lands on the floor.

Anna glares at Layla as she is furious with her. "Do you think I want to hear your words Layla? Any time you even dare to say that, you will get that shock. Plus you will be doing everything that I say since apparently you haven't changed drastically into your better attire". Anna said to Layla.

Layla frowns as she glares at Anna. "What's that suppose to mean Anna"? Layla asks Anna. She is curious on what the dark silver uniformed girl meant by it.

Anna rolls her eyes at Layla. "It means that you are not dressed like me and the others Layla. Soon, you will be like the rest of us". Anna said to Layla as she leaves the room. Layla sighs as she is in serious trouble.

In the main ops room, Obatikin frowns as he learns that the other generals has two teenage girls. He went to Archeron. "Master, it seems that your other generals has taken two teenage girls and in their control. They are acting like they are really the ones in charge". Obatikin said to Archeron as he bows to him.

Archeron looks at Obatikin as he has an evil smirk on his face. "What they don't realize that they have been used for so long Obatikin. It won't be long until I truly don't need them and their powers that I gave them will be taken away for good". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he returns an evil smirk to the evil master. "Of course Master", Obatikin said to Archeron. The two generals are laughs as they have no idea that one of the betraying rangers overheard them. They sent out a monster and the Zincods to deal with the rangers.

' _If the Evil Master will not need us, then why did he even recruit us to begin with'._ The ranger thought as the individual walks away.

It has been a full day since Amy has told the team that she can't be around them anymore. The teens are gathered in the library. Isabelle is deeply troubled by the turn of events. "I just don't see Amy is the type of person to instantly quit the team". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie nods as she doesn't like it at all. "I agree someone must have gotten to her, but we don't know who though". Ellie said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Does Daranten know of the situation"? Chris asks Isabelle. He is wondering what Daranten and his family plan to deal with it.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, Daranten is deeply sadden that someone got to Amy like it did. Plus he also said that the person who has Amy's morphor won't be able to use its full capabilities and powers. It is only a matter of time when the person can't even do much with it". Isabelle said to them.

Rodney looks at Isabelle as he thinks about it. "That could take time for the new person to realize that something is up". Rodney said to Isabelle.

Arlen nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yeah plus we don't even know who the person is". Arlen said to them. He is bummed that they don't have an idea on who it is.

Issac looks at Arlen as he thinks about someone in particular. "I agree with Arlen. It could be anyone here at school though. There is no telling on who it might be and why he or she went after Amy". Issac said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "I sent a message to Frankie if she has a gadget that can detect ranger morphors. She should be reply back soon enough". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie looks at Isabelle as it is a great plan. "In the meantime, who should we look out for? I mean surely someone will stick out from the others". Ellie asks them.

Chris nods as he thinks about it. "I agree with Ellie. There is a strong chance that someone else saw something about this". Chris said to them.

Rodney turns to Chris as it is a possibility. "There is that chance as well Chris". Rodney said to them. He wants to be optimistic about it.

Arlen nods in agreement with Rodney. "Plus we should keep an eye on anyone getting close to Amy as well". Arlen said to them.

Issac looks at them as he agrees with Arlen. "Yeah, this person might be keeping a close eye on Amy as well". Issac said to them.

The bell rings as the teens sigh to themselves. "We better get to class guys. We will pick this conversation about this later". Isabelle said to them. The group nods as they parted ways to class.

Amy sighs as she sees the others heading towards class. 'There has got to be a way to tell them who is behind this, but how'. Amy thought to herself as she head towards class a different way.

After school, the teens are at the headquarters as it feels weird not seeing Amy there with them. "Does it feel weird that Amy is not here with us"? Isabelle asks the teens as they are in a spar.

The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Yeah I want to find out who is the one responsible for this, so I kick his or her butt". Ellie said to them.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "The responsible one who has gotten to Amy will be punished rangers. Plus this individual will never find this place on his or her own. Even if this individual forces Amy to led him or her here, it will never be revealed to the individual as well". Daranten said to them.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it shows a monster and Zincods at the park. The teens look at each other as they are being presented with a monster and Zincods. "Let's go to work", Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the park.

At the park, the teens are face to face with a monster and a swarm of Zincods. "You know this battle doesn't feel right without Amy. If she was here, this will be the first one since I joined the team". Issac said to them.

Isabelle nods as she and the others grab their morphors out. "I know it doesn't feel right to the rest of us either Issac". Isabelle said to Issac. She knows this should have been the first battle since Issac has joined the team. She hates the blackmailing ranger more than Amy.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The monster glares at the rangers as the battle is getting started. "I thought that there is more of you". The monster said to them as it is not impressed that there is not more rangers than this.

Isabelle frowns as she glares at the monster. "Even though our true pink ranger isn't here with us, she is a part of our team". Isabelle said to the monster as she intentionally has the communication button on to call out the blackmailing ranger.

The monster frowns as it glares at Isabelle. "Zincods get them now". The monster yells at the foot soldiers. It even charges at the rangers.

Isabelle and the other rangers grab out their weapons as they also charge in the fight. "Hold on ranger pals, I am here". The pink ranger said to them as she is morphored as well.

The rangers frown as they know that is not Amy's voice. "Ranger pals seriously, we don't call each other ranger pals". Ellie said to the blackmailing ranger.

The blackmailing ranger gives a glare at Ellie. "We can start now since I am the newest and permanent member on the team". The blackmailing ranger said to them.

The rangers roll their eyes at each other. "Yeah right, you are not the girl that I found". Arlen said to the blackmailing ranger.

Issac nods in agreement as he glares at the blackmailing ranger. "Exactly, I may not know how you got to her, but you will not get away with this". Issac said to the blackmailing ranger.

The blackmailing ranger rolls her eyes at them. "The girl that you found should have been me all along". The blackmailing ranger said to them.

As the fight is getting heating up, the blackmailing ranger is getting is everyone's way as they are trying to defeat the monster. "Come on blue, you know that move was mine". The blackmailing ranger said to Rodney.

Rodney frowns as he looks at the blackmailing ranger. "No I was in the right place". Rodney said to the ranger.

The blackmailing ranger glares at Rodney as she notice that the ranger form is not going to last. "Ugh, I might as well do something to win all of you over". The blackmailing ranger said to them as she leaves the battle.

Isabelle frowns as the blackmailing ranger is getting away. The monster is laughing at the rangers. "I never thought that your pink ranger is actually a coward for ditching all of you. NOW IT WILL BE EASY PICKING TO DESTROY YOU ALL". The monster yells at them. It fires beams at the rangers.

The rangers barely dodge the incoming beams as Isabelle is really mad. "That wasn't the true pink ranger you creep. Our true pink ranger is a true friend that never let us down. Even though that fake ranger gotten to her, we will find a way to get rid of her and bring her to the ranger justice". Isabelle yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright red aura like she is taping into her powers.

The rangers are stunned as they see this in Isabelle. Isabelle has flames around her as the dragon is swirling around her. "Ok that is awesome". Ellie said to them.

Issac nods as he watches his sister gaining more powers just like he did when he was the red ranger. "That monster is history". Issac said to them. The teens look at each other as they wonder what he meant by it.

" _ **Volcano of the Dragon",**_ Isabelle yells out loud as she unleashed the powerful move on the monster. Torrent of fire is unleashed as the dragon erupts a blast on the monster.

The monster gets hit directly it has great effects on it. "NOOOO", the monster yells as it gets destroyed for good. The rangers are standing tall as they win the battle.

Isabelle sighs as she feels faint as she demorphs. She passed out as Chris catches her. "Isabelle", the teens said to Isabelle as they are wondering why she fainted like that.

Issac looks at them as he notices how Chris caught her and holding her bridal style. "Izzy will be fine guys. When this happens in a ranger, it means that a ranger powers is evolving". Issac said to them.

The teens nod as they can learn more from Issac. "We should probably head back to the headquarters". Ellie said to them. They teleport back to headquarters not knowing that Amy saw the entire battle 'Izzy, thank you for saying that about me'. Amy thought to herself as she went back to her house.

Back at the headquarters, Daranten looks at an out cold Isabelle laying on a bed. "I expected this to happen rangers. It is completely normal". Daranten said to them.

Ellie looks at Daranten as she has a question. "How does the evolving happens and will we pass out constantly after the battle is over"? Ellie asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as Arron and Agathasia are with her. "It happens when a ranger feels truly connected with his or her powers. Yes, each one of you will pass out after the battle is over but not constantly". Daranten said to them. The teens nod as they look at Isabelle who is sleeping with ease.

Meanwhile at a house in Walkerton, Irene frowns as she looks at the pink morphor. "Those Rangers needs to get use to me being on the team. Although perhaps, I just need to weed them out one by one. I know the first one to get it". Irene said to herself as eyes at the various pictures of the other teens.

Irene looks at a picture of her missing brother as she never understood why he was chosen from three years ago. "You will be the next one to be in doubt Rodney". Irene said to herself as she tears a picture of Rodney in half as she has him as her next target.

Back at the evil headquarters, Victor frowns as he watches the ranger footage. "So those rangers has a blackmailing ranger on the team". Victor said to them.

"What, we were going to send our special workers to deal with them". Silvia said to them. She is deeply annoyed about it.

Wilhelmina looks at Silvia as she nods to them. "Yeah it looks like we will have to wait until that blackmailer is gone from them". Wilhelmina said to them.

Zayden nods in agreement with Wilhelmina. "Yeah it doesn't make sense to do that now". Zayden said to them.

Truman frowns as he is getting deeply angry as he recognizes the voice of the blackmailing ranger. "I know that voice. I can recognize my sister as the blackmailing ranger". Truman said to them.

Victor nods as he remembers about Irene. "I remember now. She wanted to join the team from three years ago. Once those rangers finish her off, that is when we will send our crew to deal with them". Victor said to them as they have a plan in motion.

Little did they know, Atticus over heard the conversation. "I have to try to get this morphor to Daranten and let it find the chosen one'. Atticus thought to himself. He uses the last bit of his powers as he goes into his shadow form. He escapes from the evil headquarters right under everyone's noses.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers are deeply perplexed by Amy's departure from the team as they are trying to find ideas on how to smoke out the blackmailing ranger. Plus Irene has plans to break up the team from within. Plus the betraying rangers has found out about the blackmailing ranger and plans to hold off from sending their newest recruits until she is dealt with. However Atticus makes his final escape from the evil headquarters._

 _With the other version, I had the blackmailing ranger and the return of the betraying rangers in one arc. I decided to separate the two arcs this time, so I won't be getting ahead of myself._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Strength of the Nerds_


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Strength of the Nerds

At the evil headquarters, the evil master Archeron frowns as he is watching the previous battle footage. He is deeply frowns as he can tell that the Rangers has a fake pink ranger on their hands. "That pink ranger will have to learn that the morphor is not fully accessed in her hands". Archeron said to himself as he thinks about a new plan.

Obatikin walk in the room as he brings Savannahic in as he is furious with her. "Master, it seems that Atticus has escaped right under our noses and Savannahic failed to recapture him and inform us of the situation". Obatikin said to Archeron as he pushes Savannahic to the floor.

Archeron frowns as he glares at Savannahic. He didn't even hear the alarm of an escape happening. "Savannahic you fool, ever since Allicitia purified his black crystal, I couldn't regain the full power of his crystal. Atticus rehidden that crystal and it took my years to find out that it is hiding on this wretched planet. With his escape, he could go find the true chosen one". Archeron said to Savannahic.

Savannahic frowns as she bows down to him. "Master, I can recapture him or capture his chosen one and get exposed to your evil black crystal". Savannahic said to Archeron as she thinks of a plan.

Archeron frowns as he glares at Savannahic. "No, I already have five humans perfectly controlled by my crystal. Your greatest failure will not be rectified Savannahic. Obatikin, take her to her cell and lock her up. I will deal with her later". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he is turning his back on Savannahic. "Yes master", Obatikin said to Archeron as he takes Savannahic away from the room.

Archeron looks on the monitors as he is thinking of something. He does a search of evil beings. As a picture of an evil being who has been longed destroyed by the rangers in the other dimension pops up, he has an evil smirk on his face. "He shall be perfect to punish the rangers in more ways than one". Archeron said to himself as he plans to create it as the newest general and replacing Savannahic.

Obatikin returns as he did lock up Savannahic. "Master which monster shall we send to destroy the rangers? Plus who is that evil being"? Obatikin asks Archeron.

Archeron turns as he notices Obatikin coming back. "That is a being named Xolicernic. Apparently, he has been longed destroyed by the rangers in the other dimension. His specialty is the branding scars on rangers especially on the red ranger. According to his evil work, he hates female red rangers. Plus his spirits are located in an underworld dimension and locked in an urn making it virtually impossible to bring him here to this dimension. However, I can do is recreate him and outfit him with a new body. As far as a monster for the rangers, pick any monster that you see fit". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin nods as he receives the orders. "Yes master", Obatikin said to Archeron as he leaves the room once more.

The same individual who overheard a previous conversation frowns as the news hits it hard. 'If me and the others are controlled by the evil master, does it means that we have been used all this time'? The individual thought to herself as she walks away from the room as she was the one that deactivated the alarms from going off when Atticus escaped

That night at Irene's house, Irene is in her room as she looks at the morphor. She is deeply disappointed that she wasn't morphed long enough to see her first victory with the other rangers. "Ugh, why was I so close from going back to my human self. Plus I couldn't even use the main weapon like the others could. I only could use the side blaster and yet that was limited as well. There has to be someone on that team that doesn't really belong". Irene said to herself as she thinks back to the members on the team that she saw morphing.

It suddenly hits her on the person to get to. "Of course that blue ranger, he is one of the geeky smart people just like my missing brother. He doesn't even belong with them even as a blue ranger". Irene said to herself as she has a new plan to get to the others starting with Rodney.

The next day at school, the teens are together as Isabelle is in deep thought. She recently got a phone call from Amy and Kathy. 'Even though it is a good sign that Amy has some help to get her through this, there has to be something more that we all can do'. Isabelle thought to herself.

Flashback

Isabelle is in her room as her cell phone is ringing. She recognizes it as Amy on the Caller ID. "Hello", Isabelle said to Amy.

"Hey Isabelle, it is Kathy. I am with Amy at her house". Kathy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is deeply surprised as it is Kathy from Universe Rangers. "Kathy, this is a surprise. What can I do for you tonight"? Isabelle asks Kathy.

"Listen Isabelle, Amy told me what happened and why she can't be seen with you or the others. She has been blackmailed by a student at your school". Kathy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she thinks about the new pink ranger that suddenly showed up. "Yeah we saw the new pink ranger in the most recent battle". Isabelle said to Kathy.

"That pink ranger is the blackmailing witch".Amy said to Isabelle as it is on speaker.

Isabelle sighs as she hears Amy's voice. "Amy how are you holding up? We really needed you". Isabelle said to Amy.

"I know and I am sorry that I got dragged you guys into this mess". Amy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she thinks of something. "It is not your fault Amy. None of us including you didn't see this coming. You got to be behind the scenes until the blackmailing ranger is out of there completely. On top of that, you need to be out of sight when this person is watching us to make it look like that you are completely avoiding us. Plus Daranten said that the morphor in her hands will be limited and she won't be able to access the full capabilities. However I worry that she will figure that out sooner or later". Isabelle said to Amy.

"Yeah I asked Frankie if she could make a gadget that can detect anyone with ranger technology. Kathy said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as it is an idea. "Ok just be careful ok", Isabelle said to Kathy as the phone call ends.

End Flashback

Isabelle sighs as she sees that Amy is not with them. "Hey guys", Isabelle said to them. She is wondering who is behind it and why.

The teens turn as they look at Isabelle. They can tell that Amy is not with them. "Hey have you spoken to Amy"? Arlen asks them.

The teens look around as they are wondering who it is that is behind it. "No, I think we need a special code word when we are talking about Amy. That way, no one will know who or what we are talking about". Rodney said to them.

The teens shrug as they look around to find anyone out there who might be listening in. "I agree with Rodney. We come up with a code word or something to talk about Amy". Chris said to them.

Issac nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah plus I think we should look at the other girls wearing pink and ask them if they have any beef against Amy. That way, we can eliminate them as suspects". Issac said to them. The teens nod as they agree with it.

The bell rings as it is time to get to class. "Ugh, why is it that the bell rings in the middle of the conversation"? Ellie asks them.

The teens shrug as they don't know why. "I don't know about that but we can always pick up on the conversation later at lunch". Rodney said to them. The teens nod as they can see that as well as they parted ways as well.

Irene frowns as she saw and overheard their conversation. "What ever code word they come up with, I will surely know it as well. Plus I do believe that Rodney will learn about his true place". Irene said to herself as she went to class.

In the middle of the day, Rodney sighs as he puts his books in his locker. Just as he grabs a book, the locker door gets closed on him. "What", Rodney said to himself as he is looking around to see who did it.

"Why don't you turn around nerd". A male voice said to Rodney.

Rodney frowns as he is getting the feeling on who is behind him. He turns around as he sees a male jock with Irene. "What do you want"? Rodney asks them as he is stuttering.

The male jock glares at Rodney as he rolls her eyes at him. "It is obvious I am here to put you in your place". The jock said to Rodney.

Irene smirks as she gives Rodney a look. "I honestly don't know why you are even friends with that group of yours. You don't even belong with them at all. You don't even have the cool personality or the physical strength to be around them". Irene said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Irene as the jock pick him up by his shirt. "There is more to it than that". Rodney said to them. He is stuttering again.

Irene laughs at Rodney as she gives him a look. "More to it than that, yeah right. Where are they to defend you from him". Irene said to Rodney.

The male jock nods as he is in Rodney's face. "Yeah none of them are even here. Plus we both heard them talking about how annoying your stuttering has gotten and, and they are planning to turn their backs on you. None of them is coming for you". The male jock said to Rodney.

Rodney is stunned as he is starting to believe it. Just as when the jock is about to hit him, they hear a male voice.

"Leave him alone now". Issac said to them. He sees what's going on. He glares at the jock and Irene.

Irene frowns as she looks at Issac. She immediately takes off from the scene. The jock frowns as he is being left behind. "Look Issac, this wasn't my idea to mess with your nerdy and worthless friend". The jock said to them. He drops Rodney to the floor as he backs off and takes off.

Rodney is a bit confused on what just happened. He is a bit shaken up as he on the floor. Issac went up towards Rodney. "Hey are you ok"? Issac asks Rodney. He lends a hand to him.

Rodney looks up at Issac as he is a bit skeptical about everything. "Not really Issac", Rodney said to Issac as he is stuttering to him. "Why are you lending a hand out to a worthless nerd like me"? Rodney asks Issac. He has somber expression on his face.

Issac frowns as he looks at Rodney. "You are not worthless Rodney. Who said that to you anyways"? Issac asks Rodney. He is still patient to held out his hand to him.

Rodney looks at Issac as he looks down on himself. "Some jock and a girl, I don't really know either one of them". Rodney said to Issac as he is stuttering again. He takes a chance as he grabs Issac's hand.

Issac sighs as he pulls Rodney up. "What they did was wrong Rodney. Did you really think that I was going to push you back down"? Issac asks Rodney.

Rodney is stunned as he is standing up again. "Yeah they said that you guys are going to turn your backs on me because of my stuttering and being a nerd". Rodney said to Issac.

Issac shakes his head to Rodney. "That's not true Rodney, you got to believe in all of us. We will always be behind you no matter what". Issac said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Issac as he is not sure about it. "I will have to think about it". Rodney said to Issac. He opens his locker to grab some books and heads to class.

Issac sighs as he shakes his head to himself. It is not long that Isabelle and the others walk towards him. "Hey Issac what's wrong"? Isabelle asks Issac.

Issac turns as he sees his twin sister and the other teens. "It is Rodney. I am worried about his self confidence. A jock and a mean girl got to him. Rodney didn't say their names to me". Issac said to them.

The teens frown as they learn about what happened. "I would like Rodney to grow with his confidence in himself". Chris said to them.

Ellie nods as she thinks back to the beginning. "Yeah I was the one who found him that lead him to join the team. Who ever got to him will be dealing with me". Ellie said to them. She has a fist ready to hit who ever is responsible for it.

Arlen looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I can definitely see that you would go after the responsible party". Arlen said to them. The teens nod as they went to class.

After school, the students are leaving school for the day. Isabelle is baffled as she got some texts from Morgana and Kathy are baffled by the arrival of a girl named Velvet. "Well this is getting interesting". Isabelle said to herself.

The teens went up to Isabelle as they are curious on what she meant. "What's getting interesting"? Ellie asks Isabelle.

Isabelle turns to Ellie as she notices that Issac and Rodney are not with them. "Kathy and Morgana met a girl named Velvet. Have you guys seen Rodney and Issac"? Isabelle asks them.

Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "I do believe that Issac is taking Rodney for some special training". Ellie said to them. Arlen and Chris look at each other. "What do you mean by special training"? Arlen asks Ellie. Chris nods as he is just as curious about it.

Ellie shrugs to them as she doesn't know. "Not sure, it is probably a guy thing". Ellie said to them. The teens look at each other as they went to the headquarters to train.

At the park, Issac and Rodney are together as they are doing some special training. Rodney looks at Issac as he is confused by the training. "I thought the training was about helping with my stuttering". Rodney said to Issac as he is stuttering again.

Issac nods to Rodney as he gives him a friendly nod. "We are but there is something I want to know. How did your stuttering first came about"? Issac asks Rodney.

Rodney looks at Issac as it is something he didn't like to remember. "It happened so long ago that I don't even like that I still remember it. I rather forget about that it even happen". Rodney said to Issac.

Flashback

13 year old Rodney is at school as he is looking forward to showing his teacher the science project that he spent days including weekends to finish. As he is almost there to the classroom, four boys notice him as they decide to gang up on him. "If it breaks will it make a sound". The first mean boy said to Rodney.

As the other two boys hold Rodney back, the leader and his friend grabs the project away from him. "Please don't, I worked so hard on it". Rodney said to them.

"I worked so hard on it". The leader said in a mocking tone in his voice.

"Your own voice is even nerdier than you". The friend said to Rodney.

As the four guys are beating up Rodney, he is being told about his voice and how nerdy it sounded. "You are better off not talking at all". The bullies said to Rodney.

"Leave him alone now", a female voice said to them. A female walk towards them. She is furious as she is not in the mood to put up with their usual behavior.

The four bullies are stunned as they see who said that. "Oh crap, it is her again. We better beat it". The friend said to the leader.

The leader frowns as he doesn't like how she got in the way. "We better beat it for now boys". The leader said to them.

Rodney is stunned as he looks at his savior. "Who, who are you"? Rodney asks the female. He is stunned as he looks at her. He is stuttering for the first time. /The female looks at Rodney as she gives him a hand. "The name is Morgana. Those guys are real jerks". The girl named Morgana said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Morgana. "Yeah they are". Rodney said to Morgana as he is stuttering again.

End Flashback

"If Morgana didn't stop them in time, I would have ended up a lot worse. Those guys said that my voice is so nerdy that no one would ever want to hear it. It was basically from then on that I always stuttered when I talk". Rodney said to Issac as he is down about it.

Issac looks at Rodney as he shakes his head to him. "You know Rodney there is nothing wrong with your voice. It doesn't sound nerdy to me. Plus it does not sound nerdy to the others either. Intelligence is what makes you strong and powerful. That is your strength. It may not be your physical strength that makes you strong. It is how smart you really are". Issac said to Rodney.

Rodney looks at Issac as he feels better about it. "Thanks Issac", Rodney said to Issac as he is not stuttering.

Issac nods as all the sudden a monster and Zincods appears as they are ready to fight them. "So you must be those rangers that I heard so much about that needs to be destroyed". The monster yells at them.

Rodney and Issac frowns as they spot them. The monster has a bully like appearance to it as it is physically strong. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",Issac and Rodney yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Rodney grabs his morphor as he has a strong feeling that he and Issac can't defeat them by themselves. Plus something in him is telling him that he shouldn't say the red ranger's name. "We need you and the others at the park". Rodney said on to his morphor.

"We are on the way". Isabelle said to Rodney.

Rodney nods as he looks at Issac. "We need to deal with the foot soldiers first until the others get here". Rodney said to Issac. Issac nods as he is following Rodney's lead as the battle is getting started.

Close by, Irene is holding the morphor as it went off with a message. She frowns as she hears that the red ranger's name is not said. "Ugh, that nerd will regret this". Irene said to herself.

"That nerd is a friend of mine". A female said to Irene as she appears to her. She has her arms crossed as she gives her a look. She is around 13 years old.

Irene frowns as she glares at the female. "A friend of yours, it is so unlikely. Besides get out of my way, I have super hero teammates to go help". Irene said to the female.

The female frowns as she stops Irene. "Oh no you don't, you are not going to help them Irene". The female said to Irene.

Irene frowns as she glares at the girl. "How did you know my name? You will pay for getting in my way". Irene said to the female. She has her fist ready to hit her.

The female frowns as the fist is heading her way. She blocks it as she returns a powerful punch returns back to her. "How I do know you name is my business". The female said to Irene.

Irene frowns as she sees the girl leaving the area. 'Ugh, thanks to her interference I am late to help my teammates". Irene said to herself as she grabs the morphor out.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers Irene yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She head towards the battle.

Back at the battle, Isabelle and the others are fighting the monster as it is mostly focused on Rodney. The pink ranger finally arrives at the battle."Nice of you to finally join us to defeat this monster". Isabelle said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger rolls her eyes as she gives the red ranger a look. "It's called being fashionably late". The pink ranger said to them.

The rangers roll their eyes as they are still in the battle. They see that the pink ranger is getting in the way like she is meant to be the only hero. "Geez who ever taught the pink ranger the true meaning of teamwork must be an idiot". Rodney said to them.

The pink ranger frowns as she hears him saying that without stuttering. The monster fires beams at the rangers. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU NERD? WHY DID YOU EVEN STAY INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY WHEN THOSE THINGS EVEN SHOWED UP"? The pink ranger yells at Rodney as she punches him in the stomach.

The beams are landing on the blue and pink rangers as they are sent back even further. "Rodney", the rangers yell to Rodney.

The pink ranger is laughing at the blue ranger. "I knew that you are weak and nerdy for the team". The pink ranger said to Rodney.

The yellow ranger glares at the pink ranger. "How dare you, how dare you, listen here, you don't push the ranger that I found. You are not a ranger and never will be". The yellow ranger said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger frowns as she notices that she is about to demorph. "Ugh you can keep your nerdy teammate. You all know that he is not worth keeping". The pink ranger said to them as she takes off.

The monster continues to screech at them. It is continuing to go on the offensive on them. "I shall beat and destroy all you you. I am stronger than all of you. I have all the strength to destroy all of you". The monsters yells at Rodney frowns as he is thinking about what Issac said. He has his hands in a fist. "You do not have all the strength to destroy us". Rodney said to the monster. He is trying to stand up as the struggling is there.

The monster turns to the blue ranger. "What did you say"? The monster said to Rodney. It did not like that Rodney is standing back up.

Rodney gives a look at the monster. "I said that you don't have all the strength to destroy us". Rodney said to the monster.

It surprises the rangers to see Rodney not stuttering. "Did you guys hear that"? Chris asks them.

"Yeah Rodney is not stuttering". Ellie said to them. She is definitely surprised to learn about it.

Isabelle nods as she knew that it would happen eventually. "Yeah", Isabelle said to them. She has a feeling that Issac has something to do with it.

The monster glares at the blue ranger. "Why on earth would you say that? I knocked you down like the weak dork that you are". The monster yells back at Rodney.

Rodney barely dodges it as he is feeling a power within him. "There is various different kinds of strength. The truth is that a smart person has the strength of knowledge and wisdom". Rodney yells out loud as he is glowing in a bright blue color.

The rangers are in awe by the sight as they look at Rodney. "It is just like when Isabelle gained a power". Arlen said to them. Issac nods as he remembers as well.

The monster fires the beams at him as he hopes to knock him down. However as it is heading towards Rodney, it doesn't even effect him at all. "WHAT THAT BLAST SHOULD HAVE FINISHED YOU". The monster yells at Rodney.

Rodney gives a look to the monster as water is around him. "Your strength will not eliminate me any more". Rodney said to the monster. "Water of the Leviathan", Rodney yells out loud as the Leviathan is swirling around him.

"Tsunami of the Leviathan", Rodney yells out loud as he sends a powerful blast of water at the monster.

The monster gets hit directly by the move. It is destroyed to bits as the rangers gained a victory. Rodney nods as he demorphs and passed out. Ellie and Chris catches him in time. "We got you Rodney". Chris said to Rodney.

The rangers look at each other as they see that the battle is over. They teleport back to the headquarters. Amy sighs as she saw the battle going on. "I wish I could have fight with them instead of seeing that witch Irene getting in the way". Amy said to herself.

"That girl will not get away with it Amy. Besides she didn't know that I know her name". Kathy said to Amy as it was the female that confronted Irene earlier.

Amy nods as she smiles to Kathy. "Yeah it is probably driving her crazy as we speak". Amy said to Kathy as they left the area.

At the headquarters, the teens are gathering together as Rodney recovered. "Your powers are growing Rangers. It will not be long until you have gained your secondary powers". Daranten said to them.

The teen nod as Rodney has a smile on his face. "Yeah plus you really gained a lot of confidence in your self Rodney". Chris said to Rodney.

The teens look at Rodney as he nods to them. "It was mostly because of Issac and Ellie that I truly connected to my powers. Although, early today I was confronted by a jock and a girl named Irene. They said that you guys were not my friends and other things. I have a bad feeling that this Irene is trying to break the team from within". Rodney said to them.

The teens look at each other as they think about it. "You know I think Rodney might be on to something. If Irene got to Amy, then she must be the one that behind the blackmail". Chris said to them.

Arlen nods in agreement as he thinks about it. "Yeah but what we don't know is who she will get to next. It could be any one of us for all we know". Arlen said to them.

Ellie nods as she is getting mad with fury in her eyes. "Yeah we got to know that what ever she says to us is complete lies". Ellie said to them.

Isabelle looks at Issac as he is in deep thought. "Issac does the name Irene mean anything to you"? Isabelle asks Issac. She is wondering what he is going to say.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "The only Irene that I know is Irene Jones. She is the younger sister to the former Blue Ranger Truman Jones. I do remember him complaining about his sister wanting to join the team three years ago. He said that she can't became a ranger like he was. Of course, Truman was one of the smart kids just like Rodney. It makes me wonder if she knew about us being a ranger just like Amy holding the secret about her sister being a ranger and planning to betray me three years ago". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as Daranten pulls up a photo of Irene Jones on the monitor. "Is this the wannabe girl that confronted you"? Aron asks Rodney.

Rodney looks at the photo of Irene as he nods to them. "Yeah that's her", Rodney said to Aron. He frowns as he feels bad that she got to him.

Isabelle looks at them as she is getting fired up. "She is not going to break up the team. Once she is brought to ranger justice, we will bring back Amy to the team". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are ready to fight back.

End Chapter

Rodney is gaining more confidence in himself and the full back story on his stuttering came out. Plus Kathy from Universe Rangers showed up to confront Irene. Who will Irene target next?

Next Chapter: Not of a Social Butterfly


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: Not of a Social Butterfly

At the evil headquarters, Archeron is in his secret lab as he is working on a special new body for the newest general that he has in mind. The body has ripped and muscular body tone. It has a dark red and black knight uniform gadgets with spikes at the shoulders and built in scythes at the arms. The arms is also equipped with mechanical arms. It's gloves has built in branding devices. "It is almost complete". Archeron said to himself.

Obatikin walk in the lab as he admires the new body. "The new general's body", Obatikin said to Archeron. He notices the various characteristics with the body for the new Xolicernic.

Archeron nods as he looks at Obatikin. "Yes, once I complete the spell, the new Xolicernic will come to life and a new dark soul will be entering into this body. He will not be ready to send against the rangers until after they face of the fake officers and those two controlled people that they have". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin smirks to Archeron as he thinks about it. "What should we do in the mean time while they are doing their lame plan". Obatikin asks Archeron.

Archeron smirks as he looks at Obatikin. "Not only we will be watching them crashing and burning on their failure, we will be finding the Sword and Shield of Florinaria". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin grins to Archeron as he is well aware about the special items. "Of course, no one has seen those two items since you conquered and destroyed Florti". Obatikin said to Archeron.

"Exactly", Archeron said to Obatikin as he is laughing evilly.

The person overhears the conversation frowns as she has never heard of the special items either. "Not if I decide to find them first". The female said to herself as she plans to tell Victor and the others.

That evening since Irene has tried to get to Rodney, she is in her room as she looks at the photo of a guy kissing another girl. However she also learns that she hasn't fully unlocked the capabilities of the pink morphor. 'Ugh, how can I get this thing to to be fully compatible to me'. Irene thought to herself as she thinks of a new plan to get to someone. She looks at the photo that she took of a teen and a boy named Shawn. They are having their first kiss. She recognizes the guy from her cousin Alice in Milky Way. However she doesn't know the girl. She grabs her phone as she contacts Alice.

"Cousin Irene, this is unexpected. Usually my mom is the one making me to call you to hang out". Alice said to Irene.

Irene rolls her eyes as she knows that her cousin is a snobby girl. "Actually Alice, I got something of your high interest. Plus I need to know if you know someone who makes gadgets". Irene said to Alice.

A few moments went by as it is new to Alice. "Something worth of my interest, please do tell and as of matter of fact I do know that person that makes gadgets why"? Alice asks Irene.

"I want this person to make a gadget for me. I have a photo that you will want to use for blackmail". Irene said to Alice.

Another few moments went by, Irene is waiting for Alice's response. "Blackmail material you say who is in the photo and what they are doing"? Alice asks Irene.

"That guy that you are gushing over and some girl who is not you kissing on their first date". Irene said to Alice.

Another few moments went by, Irene sighs as she is wondering what her reaction is going to be. "Does this girl has reddish brown hair and dressed really ugly for date"? Alice ask Irene.

"Yeah but this girl is dressed really beautiful like she hasn't revealed it in years". Irene said to Alice.

"My friends and I can and will deliver her to you. All you have to do is send me the photo via text and email". Alice said to Irene.

Irene nods as she has an wicked smirk on her face. "Let me guess, this girl is not the social butterfly". Irene said to Alice.

"Correct Irene, you have given me the greatest piece of blackmail. You will be paid handsomely Irene". Alice said to Irene.

Irene nods as she sends the photo via text and email to Alice. "Excellent, I look forward to getting to this girl. We will be ruin her together". Irene said to Alice.

"Exactly, I just got the photo Irene. Expect her and the payment to you in two days". Alice said to Irene.

"Of course, see you then", Irene said to Alice as the phone call ends. She has an evil smirk on her face as she prepares everything for the girl's arrive who happens to be Frankie Donaldson.

Two days later, at Walkerton school, the teens are at lunch as they are having a ranger meeting. "Ok let's go over what we know about the fake pink ranger". Isabelle said to them.

"We know that she goes to this school and likes to fashionably late to the battle". Ellie said to them.

"We know that she leaves before she demorphs because she can't fully access the morphor". Rodney said to them.

"We also know that she does this to keep us from seeing her true identity". Chris said to them.

"We also know that she is blackmailing Amy into giving her the pink morphor". Arlen said to them.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we also know that she recruited someone to pick on one of us to doubt ourselves". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are looking at the notes. "When the jock was bullying me, he said that it wasn't his idea to do it. It is like who ever is behind it is holding something against them or paying them to do it. When I tried to ask him about it, he didn't want to talk about it with me". Rodney said to them.

Isabelle looks at Rodney as she thinks about it. "Blackmailing people must be her method to get things that she wants. Plus this girl could be related to the betraying blue ranger Truman Jones". Isabelle said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Isabelle. "Yeah but why that jock though, I doubt that he would have something that this girl would want". Ellie said to them.

Chris nods in agreement with Ellie. "Yeah unless she found out something about him or someone close to him. She would use that as the blackmail". Chris said to them.

"That could make sense though", Arlen said to them. He is wondering about it some more.

"It would explain how she blackmailed Amy. She knew about Silvia being one of us at one point before betraying me. It maybe that the jock that picked on Rodney has a relative or a friend who was one of the betraying rangers as well". Issac said to them.

Ellie nods as she looks at them. "We probably need to make a list of those people who are friends or relatives to the betraying rangers and warn them about the girl". Ellie said to them.

The teens nod as they have a new plan. "I am with Ellie on this. Once we get that list, we can cross check with the betraying five". Isabelle said to them as the lunch bell rings to get back to class.

Irene frowns as she watches them having their conversation. "They don't know how right they are. Since my dear cousin is bringing the not the social butterfly of Milky Way, I will be getting to the not the social butterfly of Walkerton". Irene said to herself as she is targeting Ellie.

In the girl's restroom, Ellie sighs as she is washing her hands. She notice a popular girl and another girl with her. She recognizes the girl from the photo that was up on the monitors that Rodney identified the one with the jock. "Are you Ellie"? The popular girl asks Ellie as she is hiding the fact that the girl is holding something over her.

Ellie turns as she is getting the feeling that she is the newest target. "Yeah I am. What do you want"? Ellie asks the popular girl as she is keeping her guard up from what happened with Rodney.

"How does an anti social butterfly like you being around those others. Face it, you don't really belong with them". The popular girl said to Ellie.

Ellie frowns as she gives the popular girl a look. "Yeah you should be with the loners and the other anti social kids here". The girl said to Ellie.

Ellie turns to the girl as the words are trying to faze and taunt her. "What ever you are trying to pull, it will not work on me". Ellie said to the girl.

The girl frowns as the popular girl should have known that Ellie is a tougher girl to crack than the girl previously told her. "They said that they don't like that your anti social butterfly is ruining them". The popular girl said to Ellie.

The girl frowns as the plan some what failed. "If you don't believe us, you really should ask them". The girl said to Ellie. She takes off leaving the popular girl behind.

The popular girl scoffs as she took off. "Hey this is not how it is suppose to go". The popular girl said to the girl. However the girl is already gone.

Ellie stops the popular girl as she is ready for some answers. "Was this your idea to get to me like that or not"? Ellie asks the popular girl.

The popular girl looks at Ellie as she shakes her head. "It was so not my idea to get to you like that. Besides, a popular girl like me wouldn't want to be caught dead being seen with a wannabe like her. If you want more information, meet me at the library after school". The popular girl said to Ellie as she leaves the bathroom.

Ellie nods as she watches the popular girl leave the restroom. She sighs as the words got to her more she let on. 'Just because I am closed off doesn't mean that I am not anti social'. Ellie thought to herself as it does hurt her.

After school, Ellie went to the library as she notices the popular girl is waiting nervously. "Look Ellie, that girl who was with me blackmailed me into telling you those things. She said if I didn't do it, she will reveal on how my former step brother was a special warrior like a power ranger or something like that. He wore a lot of yellow like you do now. It would explain why he was lying about things and such. I never really paid much attention to him about things. Three years ago, he lost his sister named Maria. His dad was down and out about losing her because he already lost a daughter of his from another relationship. He couldn't see her because of her mom or something like that. He pushed my mom away in his depression. My mom pretty much kicked him out because she couldn't take it anymore from him. Plus she even found out that I kissed a guy who one of her friends really liked. She also said if I didn't do it; she will tell everyone that I am a boyfriend stealer. The guy is not even interested in her friend". The popular girl said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at the popular girl. "I am glad that you told me these things. One other question did the girl who is blackmailing you is also blackmailing a jock as well". Ellie asks popular girl.

The popular girl nods to Ellie. "Yeah she found out he is cheating on his girlfriend with some other girl. Plus he was once friends with her older brother during elementary and middle school days. They pretty much drifted apart in more ways than one". The popular girl said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at the the popular girl. "The brother was his name Truman and wore a lot of blue by any chance? Plus what do you mean by in more ways than one"? Ellie asks the popular girl.

The popular girl nods as she looks at Ellie. "That's him, the brother and the jock drifted apart doing different things and being involved with clicks. His sister Irene also had a crush on the jock, but the jock told her that he will never be interested in her. Plus I do believe there was an incident about three years ago. I have to get going, you may never know when that Irene is around and lurking. She is deeply crazy". The popular girl said to Ellie as she leaves the library.

Ellie thinks about the new information that the girl told her. She notices a text from Isabelle to come to the headquarters. She quickly leaves the library. Irene frowns as she is furious with the popular girl. "That popular girl will regret telling her a thing". Irene said to herself as she also leaves the school.

At the headquarters, the teens see Ellie arriving as they sigh in relief. "Ellie, did something happen since lunch"? Isabelle asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah something did happen. The girl Irene the one that got to Rodney also got to me as well. I was in the restroom when she and some popular girl told me that I wasn't the social butterfly that you guys didn't want to have around". Ellie said to them as she felt bad about being told about it.

The teens are stunned as they look at Ellie. "That is not true Ellie. We all want you around. We get that you are not the social butterfly type". Chris said to Ellie. They nod in agreement with him.

Ellie nods as she looks at them. "I know the thing was that the girl Irene left the popular girl after that was over. I basically confronted her about it. She said that it wasn't her idea to do it. Plus she even gave me more information about it as well". Ellie said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn about additional information. "What kind of information exactly"? Rodney asks Ellie.

Ellie looks at them as she pulls up photos of the betraying five rangers from three years ago. "Irene is trying to blackmail anyone who has some sort of friendship or family relation with one of the betraying five rangers. Plus she has additional blackmail to us on that person as well". Ellie said to them.

Arlen looks at Ellie as he is a bit confused. "Ok how would that work though"? Arlen asks Ellie. He is a bit skeptical about it.

"It is simple really the jock that was picking on Rodney had a friendship that drifted apart in high school with the betraying blue ranger who turned out to be the older brother of the girl who is the fake pink ranger. It is definitely Irene who is behind the blackmail. However she also found out that the jock is cheating on his girlfriend as well. She was there with him just like she was with that popular girl". Ellie said to them.

The teens look at Ellie as it is starting to make sense. "Of course, Irene wanted two things to hold over each person to get them to do what ever she wants them to do. What about the girl that was with her when they tried to get to you. What was the blackmailing information"? Arlen asks Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at Issac. "The popular girl was blackmailed into doing it because she kissed a guy that a friend of hers liked, and she had a former step brother who wore a lot of yellow that I am now". Ellie said to them.

Issac frowns as he looks at the photos of the betraying rangers. "A guy who wore a lot of yellow. She could been talking about Victor Jones". Issac said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at the photos of the betraying rangers. "It is starting to make sense to me now. Irene targeted Amy to blackmail her about things because her sister was the former pink ranger. The jock and the popular girl was blackmailed because of their ties to the betraying blue and yellow. If we can find out who else has ties to the rest of them, we could probably warn them about Irene". Isabelle said to them.

Issac nods as he looks at Ellie. "I agree with Isabelle. Once we find out who the ties are, we can reach out to them to warm them about Irene". Issac said to them. The teens nod in agreement as the last two needs to be warned.

"Ellie, I can tell that you are a tough and strong individual who has been through a lot of things in life that would break them completely. We all like you for who you are no matter what including the bad things that has heart you deeply. Guys tell her what do you see in Ellie"? Issac asks them.

Chris nods as he went first. "I see a great second in command to the team". Chris said to Ellie. He thinks of the more simpler thing about her.

Rodney looks at Ellie as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "I see a a strong fighter that doesn't let mean people get to her". Rodney said to Ellie.

Arlen nods as he went next. "I see a ranger who always backs up Izzy on any situation". Arlen said to Ellie.

Isabelle nods as she went last. "If Amy was here, she would say that she sees a person who is like a sister to you. I see a great best friend forever". Isabelle said to Ellie.

Ellie smiles to all of them as she feels a yellow glow around her as she is gaining more power. "Thanks guys, I may not be a big social butterfly, but I know who I can open myself up to. It is all of you". Ellie said to them. She feels a bit faint as she is getting use to her new power boost. Rodney catches her as he knows how she feels.

Isabelle nods as she looks at her teammates. 'Oh Amy, I wish you were here to see all of this going on'. Isabelle thought to herself. However she doesn't know that something else will be happening to someone very close to her.

All the sudden, the monitor is showing an incoming call from Macha. Daranten turns as he spots Macha at a different location. "Macha, whats going on"? Daranten asks Macha.

"We need Isabelle and Issac in this dimension for an important rescue mission. They need to get the mentor of the Treasure Warriors rangers. they need to recruit Azalea, Velvet, Morgana, and Charles for this rescue mission". Macha said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he understands the situation. "Ok, I will send them now". Daranten said to Macha as the call ends. He sets up a portal to the other dimension.

The Grant siblings look at each other as they are being recruited for the special mission. "Whats going on Daranten"? Isabelle asks Daranten. The teens are stunned as a sudden mission has came up.

Daranten turns as he looks at Issac and Isabelle. "You and Issac are needed in the other dimension to recruit and go on a rescue mission". Daranten said to them.

Issac looks at Isabelle as he is ready to handle it. "A rescue mission in the other dimension, I am in". issac said to Daranten.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie as she gives her the thumbs up. "i got the team handled. Plus if we gain news about the blackmailer, I will call you". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she fully trust her. "Thanks Ellie", Isabelle said to Ellie. she and Issac went through the portal that will take them to the other dimension.

End Chapter

It is just a filler but Isabelle and Issac are being recruited for a special rescue mission in the other dimension.

Next Chapter: Not Fully Fit and Smart


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: Not in Perfect Shape and Smarts

At Irene's house, she is in a basement as she has a teenage girl tied up as she is coming around. She smirks as the girl finds herself held against her will. "What is this? Release me right now". The girl said to Irene. She finds various junky items, household items, parts, and random items in the basement.

Irene is laughing at the girl as she gives her a look. "Release the ugly duckling of Milky Way, I think not because you will be doing something for me that you don't have much of a choice to say no to Frankie Donaldson". Irene said to the girl revealed to be Frankie. She is laughting at the teenage girl.

Frankie frowns as she realizes that she is tied up. She notice ducktape is around her legs and ankles. However she also sees that her arms and hands are bound as well. "What do you mean by I don't have much of a choice"? Frankie asks Irene as she is trying to break free from the bounds.

Irene is laughing at Frankie as she gives her a look. "This photo of you and my dear cousin's long time love interest will be circulating around your school. Plus I have a lot of copies in my room also ready to be distributed as well. You don't even belong with a guy like him and yet you stole him away from my dear cousin Alice. It is the very caption on the photo as well". Irene said to Frankie.

Frankie is stunned as she looks at Irene. "I should have known that you are related to that fake angel". Frankie said to Irene. She glares at Irene as she is being incorporating with her.

Irene frowns as she glares at Frankie. She slaps Frankie across the face. "No one insults my dear cousin Alice and gets away with it. If you don't want these photos to circulate around at the Sol Academy, you will have to make a gadget that will drain energy, strength, and power from Amy to me so I can unlock the full capabilities of this pink morphor. Otherwise, those photos will spread across your school like wildfire that you will never show your actual ugly face again. Plus once you give me the gadget and working on that Amy. No one will ever trust you to make gadgets for others or even for yourself". Irene said to Frankie.

Frankie is stunned as she found out that she makes gadgets. "You will not get away with this you crazy wannabe witch. Plus once your parents know that you have me trapped here, they will make you release me". Frankie said to Irene. She is wondering if her parents even know that she is holding her captive down in this basement.

Irene is laughing at Frankie as she gives her a look. "My parents finding out about this. That is a fat chance to happen. You see this room is soundproof. Any kind of screaming and yelling will be absorbed and unanswered. Plus they think that I tell them everything that is going on in my life including anything that I written privately. I don't have much of a social, personal, or even a private life since the golden boy brother of mine decided to vanish away three years ago. Since then, my parents had their eyes on anything that I do including forcing me to quit my part time job. If they only knew what the golden boy what he was really up too, they would have punished him for everything that he lied to them about. Heck, I even found out about it and begged him for me to join. He had the audacity to say no to me. Now three years later, I found out that Amy is a part of the same team that fought against evil, and yet her sister was on that team as well. There seems to be a pattern that the golden children who does no wrong gets to have the best things in the world and keeps it to themselves. In reality, they don't deserve to be on the team when it should have been me all along. Don't worry there are plenty of parts for you to use including specialty parts that can drain the energy, strength, and power. Plus don't expect to sleep while you are here. I want this item very soon. Plus you have a lot of various parts to use to make them". Irene said to Frankie. She unties the bounds from her hands and wrists. Frankie frowns as she sees Irene going upstairs as she locks the basement door. 'What can I do? I don't have much of a choice on the matter. She must have took the photo and sent to Alice and her cronies. No wonder they took me away like that. Hold on though, if Irene wants to drain the power and energy from Amy, she must be the one that is behind the blackmail on her. If I can somehow switch Amy's morphor for a fake morphor, I could sent the real morphor to Macha and the others. The others, they are probably worried sick about me. Plus my sister probably has called mom and dad about my disappearance. Ugh, the one thing I don't want is to put myself first when it is me that is on the bottom. Hold on though, if I make a fake patch for the one to go on Amy, she won't feel the negative effects that Irene wants. Then that means, the real one will have to go on me. Irene is going to harm Amy if the real one goes to her. I am going to protect Amy even it means I am sacrificing my own strength, energy, and power to make it happen. Plus my friends will need something to track me with to show them where I am being kept against my will and some messages to them on what Irene's plans are'. Frankie thought to herself as she is getting to work.

It is getting late as Irene returns as she sets up an air mattress for herself to sleep. "I am so glad that you made the right choice to make the gadget for me. I expect it done and completed by tomorrow morning when my wake up alarm goes off". Irene said to Frankie. she has some bed sheets to place on the air mattress.

Frankie frowns as Irene is getting into bed. "I am curious how a person like you sleeps at night when you are holding things over their heads". Frankie said to Irene. She notices Irene finishing making the bed as she learns that she is going to be in the room with her.

Irene frowns as she glares at Frankie. She punches her in the face. "It is called me getting what I want that should have came true a long time ago". Irene said to Frankie as she went to bed. Irene places the real Mystic Warrior pink morphor close by to the air mattress.

Frankie frowns as her eye is getting bruised. She is wondering if there is something more going on with her than meets the eyes. 'What you deserve is jail time'. Frankie thought to herself as she went back to work. She thinks back on how it all happened.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Frankie and Shawn are on their second date as they are having a nice afternoon walk around the park. She has a pretty casual outfit as they plan to go to dinner together. "I am surprised that you gotten back so quickly. I mean you must be able to freshen up and changed clothes so quickly to meet up for our date". Shawn said to Frankie. He does not know where Frankie was at before the date._

 _Frankie smiles as she looks at Shawn. "Well, I knew that I wanted to be on time for the date. Plus my cousin Isabelle wanted more details from our first date. My other cousin Issac who is like an older brother to me wants to make sure that you will treat me right". Frankie said to Shawn. Isabelle and Shawn came over just before he got there._

 _Shawn nods as he is the guy that he meet when he went to pick her up. "Issac is the one who vanished three years ago and came back on his own right". Shawn said to Frankie. He is thinking about the various news reports. he remembers about the mysterious disappearance of five teenagers from three years ago._

 _Frankie nods as she looks at Shawn. "Yeah that's the one, Issac had to heal the scars from what happened from three years ago. He lost someone very special to him. I can't blame him for disappearing like that though. My siblings are happy to see him again especially my little brother Roland. Roland looks up to Issac. He may have special needs, but the disappearance hit him very hard". Frankie said to Shawn._

 _Shawn looks at Frankie as he is aware of her big family. "You must have put your siblings and everyone else before yourself. I don't know how you do it though". Shawn said to Frankie. He is curious on how Frankie manages to do it so well over the years._

 _Frankie smiles as she looks at Issac. "It is hard work, and it involves a lot or organization and schedule keeping. Plus it helps to have a right hand person in my twin sister Judith. Although, she has made it clear that she can handle things and take over". Frankie said to Shawn. She remembers how Judith confronted her about over working herself too long and hard over the years._

 _Shawn smiles to Frankie as the two are happy together. "You deserve to put yourself higher on the priority list Frankie. It is not good for you to ignore yourself for so long. You are truly beautiful and selfless to take care of others". Shawn said to Frankie. He is happy to see that Frankie is taking some time off for herself._

 _Frankie smiles as she looks into Shawn's eyes. "Thank you Shawn", Frankie said to Shawn. The two go into a passionate kiss when a group of girls crash the party. A familar voice crashes the moment between them._

 _"I never thought I would actually see the biggest ugly girl in school kissing my Shawny. It proves that there are things that should never be seen by others". Alice said to them._

 _Shawn and Frankie frown as they turn to see Alice and her friends. "What are you and your friends doing here Alice"? Shawn asks Alice as he is not pleased to see them especially her. It is deeply obvious that they don't want them here._

 _Alice glares at them especially at Frankie. "We are here to tell you both if you stop seeing each other, this photo will be circulating around school. Plus we will be prepared with rumors that you cheated on me with that ugly hag". Alice said to them._

 _Frankie frowns as she glares at them. "Where did you get that photo"? Frankie asks them. She is unaware that someone else took the photo. She is wondering what to do as she knows that this will not be good._

 _Alice laughs at Frankie as she gives her a look. "I have a close and very reliable source. Plus you will be coming with us". Alice said to Frankie. The four girls has items in their hands. The items range from duck tape to a gag as they are ready to fight and teach Frankie a lesson._

 _Frankie frowns as she remembers about the warning from Velvet just before the reascue mission in Baylorville. "A reliable source, I am going to take a wild guess that it is actually your cousin Irene in Walkerton. Is it that right". Frankie said to Alice._

 _The four girls are stunned as Frankie got it right. Alice is deeply seeing red as she glares at Frankie. "How dare you know that? You will pay for knowing about it". Alice said to Frankie as she punches her in the face._

 _Frankie gets hit as she glares at Alice. She is not ready to sent the duress word to Morgana who is in a range rescue battle at the moment. "I have a reliable source of my own you witch". Frankie said to Alice. She is holding up strong as she remembers how to keep them from getting under her skin from Azalea._

 _Shawn frowns as they want to take Frankie. "You must be crazy and insane Alice. It is one thing to blackmail Frankie and me, and it is a whole other thing to make Frankie to come with you". Shawn said to Alice. He is getting really mad that Alice is holding something over the both of them._

 _Alice is laughing at Shawn as she glares at them. "If you and Frankie don't comply with our demands, you will make things even more difficult for her". Alice said to Shawn. She has a menacing and vindictive expression on her face. She doesn't care that she is hurting both Shawn and Frankie._

 _Shawn frowns as he notices Frankie defending him. "Leave Shawn out of this Alice, you are jealous that Shawn sees the real beauty in me after you four humiliated me five years ago. It is especially true considering that you four are actually ugly". Frankie said to them._

 _The four girls are seeing red as they glare at Frankie. "HOW DARE YOU CALL US UGLY". Anna said to Frankie. "YOU WILL SO REGRET THAT". Athena and Angie yells back to Frankie._

 _Shawn is surprised as Frankie called them ugly. He is trying to hide the fact that he is laughing at them. "Shawn, lets make a run for it. They are about to pounce". Frankie said to Shawn. He nods as he sees Frankie taking some steps back. Shawn nods as they are making a run for it._

 _Alice frowns as they are making a run for it. "Ugh running away from us, that is so the wrong move". Alice said to them as they begin the chase on Frankie and Shawn. Her secret hopes are dashed as she sees them starting to run instead of Frankie going with them quietly._

 _Shawn and Frankie are running as they are wondering how to lose them. She grabs out her phone as she sends a text to Morgana. "Frankie why are you texting in a middle of a chase"? Shawn asks Frankie. He does not understand what Frankie is doing during a situation like this._

 _"Because they need to know the word Shawn". Frankie said to Shawn as she is keeping up the pace to him. Shawn is confused on what word she is sending out to._

 _Alice frowns as they are heading towards the parking lot. The four girls are catching up to them. "I think it is time to stop this cat and mouse chase". Alice said to them as she has an orb like ball in her hands. She actives it as she throws it at Shawn and Frankie._

 _Frankie frowns as it is the net wrap orb. As it is aimed at Shawn, she pushes him out of the way as it hits her instead. She lands on the ground as the net wraps around her. Shawn is stunned as he lands on the ground. "Frankie no", Shawn said to Frankie. He is stunned that Frankie pushed him out the way, but he doesn't know why._

 _Frankie doesn't feel the after effects of the net wrap. Her morphor and cellphone falls from her pocket. Shawn tried to remove the net wrap from her. He gets pushed to the ground by Angie. However he is too late as the others in Alice's group picks Frankie up as they start to hit her and tie her up._

 _"This will be for the best Shawny". Alice said to Shawn as they are walking with Frankie to their car. They proceed to take Frankie to their car as Alice presses some buttons on the car key._

 _Shawn frowns as he chases after them. "Stop let her go now". Shawn said to Alice. He notices the car as he makes a mental note on the license plate number to tell the police._

 _As the three girls got Frankie into the car, Athena glares at Shawn as she punches him in the face. "No, besides Frankie said that she went with us willing". Athena said to Shawn as she gets into the car and drives away in a hurry. Frankie is in the trunk as she is tied up still. She has tears falling down her face as she has no idea where she is being taken to._

 _Shawn is stunned as he watches the car drives away in a huge hurry. He has a feeling that Athena lied to him. "FRANKIE", Shawn screams out loud as he is crying that Alice and her friends took Frankie away like that._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Frankie has a full mind to come up with a plan to trick Irene but to hide away until she is caught. Plus she realizes that she must be the fake pink ranger that her cousin's team is dealing with as well. 'Mess with my cousin's team is one thing, but blackmailing me into making a gadget that will harm Amy is another thing entirely'. Frankie said to herself as she is getting to work. She notices that her legs are tied up to the chair that she is in. She realizes that she has to make the fake morphor first and to switch it for the real one while Irene is still asleep.

Frankie has to get back into the chair and tied up before she wakes up the next day. Plus she doesn't have much time to do anything that complex. 'I have to make everything on the fly and play things by ear'. Frankie thought to herself as she releases herself from the chair. She has a simple fake pink morphor that she put the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on it. She quickly and quietly crawls over to the air mattress where the real one is close by. She switches the two morphors as Irene is snoozing away. She quickly gets back to the chair to work on the two patches all through the night.

Back at the evil headquarters, The betraying rangers are looking at Anna and Layla as both girls has transformed into an evil ranger. The girls has been in training as they are fighting Zincod versions of the rangers. "They have been progressing very well. Plus Layla is finally under our control". Victor said to them.

The group nods in agreement as they watch the two evilly controlled girls take the Zincods down. As the foot soldiers are destroyed into scrap metal, the group is pleased that they are ready to take on the rangers. "Exactly, although I found it hilarious on how Layla saw Anna is now under our evil control. She even tried to talk to her into releasing her and escape out from this place". Zayden said to them.

Wilhelmina looks at Zayden as she nods in agreement. "Although, those pesky rangers has destroyed various monsters that the evil master has sent out. He is getting annoyed with them by now". Wilhelmina said to them.

Truman turns to Silvia as he can tell that the betraying pink ranger is deeply quiet. "Is something wrong Silvia? You haven't said a word since the whole training got started". Truman asks Silvia. He notices how unusally quiet the betraying pink ranger is towards all of them.

Silvia turns to Truman as it gets the others attention. "It seems that a fake pink ranger has been with the rangers. The real pink ranger has been away from them". Silvia said to them as she has been watching the battle footage.

"What, you decide to bring this to us now? Any ideas on who this fake ranger is"? Victor asks Silvia. He is getting very angry that she is hiding something like that from him and the rest of the group.

Silvia shrugs as she doesn't know. "Not sure, this ranger has took off as the battle is getting good before she demorphs and reveal the identity to them". Silvia said to them. She is annoyed by the fact that she hasn't discovered the identity of the fake pink ranger.

The others look at each other as this is deeply troubling. "Perhaps we can take full advantage of the situation and make sure that this pink ranger doesn't leave. That way, we will destroy her and the rest of the rangers". Truman said to them. /

The group nods in agreement as they come up with a new plan. "Agreed", they said in unison as they come up with a plan. However as they stop the training session for their newest evil rangers, they have no idea that Layla learns about their plan. 'I may not know who is this fake ranger is but there has to be something that I can do'. Layla thought to herself as she is trying to fight the evil control on her. She and Anna are being taken back to their cells as she is wondering who to reach out for help.

The next day at Walkerton High School, the teens are sitting in class as they know that something is distracting both Isabelle and Issac. The teacher is passing back the test that they took a week ago. "Some of you did really well, well others did good, and the rest of you really didn't study like I asked and instructed. If you got a C or below, see me after class". The teacher said to them.

Arlen gets his test back as he got a C on it. He sighs as he sees the words see me after class. He turns his test paper over as he really studied for it. Rodney notice the expression on the green cladded ranger. "Are you ok"? Rodney asks Arlen. He notice a frown on the green cladded teen.

Arlen turns to Rodney as he shakes his head to him. "No, now I have to see her after class". Arlen said to Rodney as he is not thrilled about it. He has a somber expression on his face.

Rodney looks at Arlen as he tries to support him. "You studied for the test didn't you". Rodney said to Arlen. He is wondering what he did to prepare for the test. He has witnessed Arlen studying during study hall all week this week.

Arlen nods as he looks at Rodney. "Yeah I did study for the test. I just don't know how I messed it up". Arlen said to Rodney. He is feeling low about himself.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your self buddy". Chris said to Arlen. He is trying to fit his spirits. Arlen looks at Chris as he shrugs to him. It feels like nothing is lifting his spirits up from it.

As the bell rings to dismiss the class, Arlen sighs as the teacher is giving him a look to stay after class. "I will catch up to you guys later". Arlen said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Arlen. "Ok", Isabelle said to Arlen as the class leaves the room. Arlen sighs as he went to go see the teacher. He has that facing the music to receive the punishment for preforming so badly on the test.

At lunch, the teens are together as Arlen is a bit quiet from the talk with his teacher. "I did a search on those that Irene would go after. From what I remembered about Zayden and Wilhelmina, they don't have a younger brother or sister who is our age or younger. Zayden has an older brother while Wilhelmina is an only child". Issac said to them.

Ellie frowns as it stumps her about it. "We needed some good news though". Ellie said to them. The others nod in agreement as they are about to receive some bad news to make things even worse for the teens.

However Chris notice that something is bothering Isabelle. "Is something bothering you Izzy"? Chris asks Isabelle. The others notice how she is being quiet. /

"It's Frankie, she is missing, and no one knows where she is". Isabelle said to them as she is upset. Issac sighs as he comforts her.

"WHAT", the teens said to Isabelle as this is news to them. The news is hitting them really hard as they have no idea on how it even happened.

Isabelle nods as she looks at her teammates. "Morgana called me last night. Her team gotten the ranger duress word. Frankie was out on a date with Shawn when it happened. My aunt and uncle are furious that something like this even happened. What really bothers me is that it didn't involve a monster or a general from their mortal enemies". Isabelle said to them.

The teens look at Isabelle as this is really bad. "What is the likely hood that Irene has something to do with it"? Arlen asks them. He has no idea how right he actually is as he is making a guess to throw it out there.

The teens look at each other as they look at Arlen. "We don't know that Irene has anything to do with it Arlen". Rodney said to Arlen. Chris nods in agreement with Rodney. "Yeah we don't have the evidence to prove that". Chris said to Arlen.

Ellie looks at Arlen as she notice his fallen expression. "Hold on guys, we know that Irene tried to get to us. She is capable of blackmailing other students including Amy, and she has done it as well". Ellie said to them.

Issac nods as he thinks about something. "Wait a minute, while Ellie, Isabelle, and I were at the rescue mission, Velvet told Morgana about information about Frankie that she overheard from the four wicked witches of Milky Way. Apparently one of them has a familial connection to Irene". Issac said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Issac. "A familial connection meaning being related", Arlen said to Issac. His hopes are being lifted as it might make him feel better about his guess.

It hits Isabelle as she remembers when Velvet told Frankie about the warning. "That warning, Velvet warned Frankie about Alice planning something. She also said that Alice is actually cousins with Irene. Arlen you are right about Irene.

"Issac nods as he looks at Arlen. "That's right, we were there when Velvet told Frankie about the conversation that she overheard. It is very soon for us to confront Irene". Issac said to them.

As the teens continue to talk, Irene frowns as they are getting close to figure her out. However she has no idea that she has a fake morphor and fake patch on her arm to absorb the power from someone else. 'Ugh, they are right. I don't see anyone else to blackmail and join me to get to. No matter, I will simply get to them like I haven't already'. Irene thought to herself as she walks away.

Later on, Chris and Arlen are at their locker. As they are getting books for their final class of the day, Irene walks up to them as she gives them a disrespectful look. "I honestly don't know why you two are even friends with them and being on that team. You only have one good eye, and he is more dumber than a rock. They call you a freaky Cyclops, and an idiot with a fake accent behind your back". Irene said to them.

Arlen frowns as it is not good for his confidence. Chris rolls his eyes at Irene. "Come on Arlen, we don't need to hear this from her anyways". Chris said to Arlen. He is trying to lead Arlen away from her.

Irene gives them a look as she is laughing at them. "That's right go and run away because one of these days the truth is going to hit you in the face". Irene said to Chris and Arlen. She has a menacing and vindictive expression of a mean girl as she smirks to them. She has already gotten underneath Arlen's skin.

"Leave them alone", a male voice said to Irene as he has seen it all from her. He went up to them as he is having none of the bullying from her much longer. Chris and Arlen are stunned as it is Caleb. Irene turns around as she glares at Caleb.

"Excuse me, why should I leave them alone. After all he and his friends are not meant to stay together as friends". Irene said to Caleb. She frowns as the black cladded teen is getting involved with things.

Caleb shrugs as he gives a look to Irene. "As far as I am concerned, they have the special click to become friends. Plus you are jealous of them because they can come together in a way that you can't even see it. Mess with Amy is one thing and targeting them to get them to break up from within is another thing. You have crossed the line one too many times". Caleb said to Irene.

Chris and Arlen are stunned as they watch Caleb standing up for them against Irene. Irene glares at Caleb as she has her hands on her hips. "It is obvious that none of them belong especially with an one eyed freak and a dumb as rocks guy". Irene said to Caleb as she leaves the area. /s

Arlen and Chris look at Caleb as they notice something in him. "Thanks Caleb", Chris said to Caleb as the two guys are thankful for him. Arlen nods in agreement with Caleb.

Caleb shrugs to them as he finds it a no big deal. "Its no big deal. I can't stand Irene as much as you guys can't stand her". Caleb said to them. He leaves the area as something about him leaves the two guys very perplexed.

"Did you feel a weird feeling about him just now"? Arlen asks Chris. His gut feeling is churning as he has that ranger vibe about him.

Chris turns to Arlen as he agrees with him. "Yeah I did Arlen. We should tell Isabelle and the others at the place". Chris said to Arlen. Arlen nods as they went to class.

After school, the teens are at the headquarters as they are in training. Daranten frowns as he notices that some of the rangers are feeling down. He wants some explanation of what is going on with them. "Enough rangers, what is going on with you"? Daranten asks them.

"I learned that Frankie has gone missing in Milky Way. It is hitting me really hard because it wasn't during a ranger battle". Isabelle said to Daranten. She is feeling bad as she wondered how it could have happened so quickly.

Chris nods as he looks at Daranten. "Irene was trying to get to Arlen and me with a bunch of crap on how no one would be friends with a person who has one good eye left and not being smart enough". Chris said to Daranten. /

Arlen sighs as he looks at Daranten as well. "It is exactly what happened. Plus it was Caleb that stood up for us against Irene. We were both talking that we felt a strange and weird vibe from Caleb". Arlen said to Daranten. The news of picking up a ranger vibe is a huge surprise to them.

Daranten looks at Arlen and Chris as this is a huge surprise to get a strange vibe from another individual. "It maybe that Caleb has a strange vibe to all of you. However, if and when a new power presents to me and him, it might be it will choose him to join the team". Daranten said to them.

All the sudden, a video call comes in as it is Macha. "Daranten, I have some news". Macha said to Daranten. It catches everyone's attention as it is a huge surprise. They are wondering what will happen next for them.

"Hello Macha, you have some news for us". Daranten said to Macha. The teens has no idea what it might be. They are secretly hoping that Morgana and her team has found Frnakie that easily.

"We just got an unexpected surprise delivery of a pink morphor belonging to Amy and a message from Frankie. I am sending it to you now". Macha said to Daranten. The teens sigh it wasn't the news that they are hoping for. However, the news about Amy's morhphor being recovered is good for them as well.

It is not long that the teens see the real Pink Mystic Warriors Morphor filled with its pink light. The teens sigh in relief as it is back at a safe place. "How did it get it here"? Ellie asks them as she says it in a whisper. The teens shrug as they do not know.

Everyone is stunned as they learn the news. "A message from Frankie", Isabelle said to Macha as she is wondering what it could be. Issac is standing behind her as he is comforting and supporting her.

"Frankie says that I have escaped from that home that I got brought to unwillingly and unknowingly set off the house alarm. I am taking the bait and switch to another level to protect and sacrifice for Amy. I am the mouse that is in hiding for various reasons. Once the cousin of the wicked angel leader learn what I have done, she is the psychotic cat that will come after me. A photo says a thousand words that is worth of blackmail dirt to the wicked angel and to that cousin". Macha said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn that Frankie escaped from the house. "She escaped from that house Izzy. You should be happy to know that". Ellie said to Isabelle. She is trying to comfort the leader to the best of her ability.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Ellie. "Yeah but what did she meant by protect and sacrifice for Amy though". Isabelle said to them. She doesn't quite understand it. The teens frown as they want to know that as well.

Arlen frowns as he thinks of it. "We know that Frankie is the gadget princess. What if Irene forced her to make something that will hurt Amy even more because of the photo that is the blackmail". Arlen said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at Arlen. "Arlen could be on to something guys. Plus what if Frankie made a fake items not only to trick Irene but to protect Amy as well". Chris said to them. Rodney looks at them as he thinks of it. "Yeah but what does the sacrifice fit into things though? We need to confront Irene and fast". Rodney said to them.

Ellie frowns as she looks at them. "I am all for confronting Irene, but once she realizes that Frankie tricked her. Things will be bad to worse for Amy". Ellie said to them. SHe is wondering if and when Irene will realize that she has been tricked.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "I am with Ellie. We got to get Amy to see if she has anything that Irene placed on her. That way, we can pull a trick on her". Issac said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Daranten looks at Chris and Arlen. "Chris and Arlen, the both of you have strong qualities to the team that this blackmailer doesn't have. Arlen, you may not be as smart like Rodney. However you know bits of things and able to put things together. There are different kinds of intelligence. Chris, you may not have the full vision from both of your eyes. The circumstances of how you lost the vision in the one eye is heartbreaking and caused by people who doesn't have great sportsmanship. The both of you gotten chosen to become rangers just like the others because of the true goodness that all of you possess within your hearts". Daranten said to Chris and Arlen.

Chris and Arlen nod as they deeply understand everything. "I deeply understand where you are coming from. Everyone knows and understands how my vision in my eye gotten bad from. It wasn't my fault on how it happened. I have gotten stronger and moved passed from it. There are those that will never understand it, and that is there lose and problem not mine". Chris said to them as he is feeling a new burst of power with him. He is feeling faint as he is holding his head with his hand. /

Arlen nods as he looks at them. "My teacher told me that it takes me much longer to learn things. She is willing to let me to fix the wrong answers as extra credit. She said that she realizes that I learned things differently and slowly. I never thought that a teacher would see that. Plus like Daranten said that there are different kinds of intelligence as well. I shouldn't feel ashamed for not being super smart and get things quickly. It is people like Irene shouldn't make me feel bad about my intellect". Arlen said to them. He is feeling a stronger power as he is also feeling faint.

The teens nod as they are getting stronger in more ways than one. "I do believe it is time to get Amy back to the team and get rid of Irene for good". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod in agreement with Isabelle as they are coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile in a neighborhood in Walkerton, Irene frowns as she learns that Frankie escaped from her house. Plus she is getting frustrated that the rangers hasn't been called into action. "How this could have happened? I get a call from the alarm company saying that the alarm went off from the basement". The woman asks the police.

The police detective looks at the wife. "Calm down honey, there has to be a logical explanation for this". The man said to his wife. He is not sure how it could have happened.

The police detective searched the basement as he remembered the various things like a deactivated motion detection camera and a couple of other things. "Did any one of you have any guest at the house last night"? The police detective asks them.

The parents look at each other as it is an odd question. "No why, if we had a guest over, we would have known about it a week in advance". The husband said to the detective.

"That's right, we didn't have any guest at the house last night right Irene". The wife said to Irene. She looks deeply confident that there wasn't a guest at their house.

Irene looks at the police officer. "There wasn't any guest at the house last night". Irene said to the police officer. She has a poker face expression. SHe is hiding the fact that she did have a guest. However deep down, she is furious that Frankie escaped from the house earlier that day.

"Excuse me detective, friends of the disappeared girl is here. They want to search the house. They said that their friend left something in the house". The officer said to detective. The detective looks at the officer. Irene frowns as she glares at the teens. "There is no way that this friend of theirs left something in the house". The wife said to the detective.

Irene nods as she glares at the group. "Yeah, it is impossible". Irene said to them. She is getting defensive with them. She has her arms crossed. Her poker face is still there as she gives Morgana a look.

The husband looks at them as he notice how concerned they are. However he doesn't notice that his own daughter is getting defensive for some odd reason. "I will allow them to search the house". The husband said to the police detective and officer. The wife and Irene gives the man a look as they are shocked that he will allow them to search for a measy item.

The officer nods as they let the group of teens to search the house. "Very well", the detective said to them. He notice that something is off with the teenage girl. He notice the wife is arguing with the husband about the teens going into the home. 'Note to self, make sure that I tell them to stay in town. One of them is not being honest or is all three of them not being honest'. The detective thought to himself.

At the house, Morgana and the others from Milky Way are looking around. "There is not much in the upstairs bedrooms or on the main level part of the house". Nora said to them. She sighs as she checked the upstairs bedrooms with Nora and Cody.

"Yeah but the GPS lock still says it is somewhere in the house though". Drew said to them. He, Kathy, and Charles checked the main level of the house that included the kitchen, living room, dinning room, and the laundry room.

Kathy frowns as she notice a door that leads to the basement. "Hey guys, this door goes down to the basement. Plus the GPS is getting stronger in that direction". Kathy said to them.

Morgana nods as the others meet up with Kathy. "Let's go down there, the police most likely missed something down there". Morgana said to them. She is wondering how the police could miss something even though they went through it with a fine tooth comb.

The teens head down the stairs as Cody turns on the lights. The group spots an air mattress and a couple of wet spots. "Hey guys is that a puzzle piece on that work table"? Cody asks them.

The teens look at the puzzle piece as they recognize it. "Yeah it is. Plus this puzzle piece has a GPS tracker. It can track anything low tech. Frankie must have left it here. The police must have missed it because of how it looks like a piece of a regular puzzle". Morgana said to them.

The teens nod as they are getting the feeling that Frankie was brought here. Nora spots broken glass from the door heading outside. "Umm guys would you say if someone was going to break out from a place where there is glass, would it be outside of the door"? Nora asks them.

The teen walk over to Nora as she shows them the broken glass on the ground. "Yeah if someone was going to break in, the glass would be on the inside". Drew said to them. He notice the observation that Nora made as well.

The police detective walk over to them as he is getting the feeling that the teens are on to something. "Did you find something belonging to your friend"? The detective asks them. He is getting the feeling that they found something and willing to come forward with it. "Yes, she left this puzzle piece behind". Kathy said to the detective. She hands it over to him.

The detective is stunned as it is a simple puzzle piece. "This is what your friend left behind. I thought it goes to a puzzle here". The detective said to them. /He is kind of skeptical about the item because he thought it went to a jigsaw puzzle.

Nora frowns as she glares at the detective. "That's because this puzzle piece is actually disguised as a GPS tracker that Frankie made. It is designed to track anything low tech. She disguises her gadget as normal everyday objects. She left it here for a reason for us to track where she was last at. It even has a message for us". Nora said to the detective.

The detective is stunned as he looks at the object and discovers a GPS tracker within it. He notices a letter with the teens names on it. He realizes that the family living in that house is hiding something from him. "Your friend is an inventor of sorts isn't she". The detective said to them. He is finally putting two and two together like connecting the dots.

Charles nods as he looks at the detective. "That's right, we are worried about her". Charles said to the police detective. He has his arms crossed as he wants answers. The police detective looks at them as he realizes that there was a guest in the house. "You kids did a great thing and take the message with you. Now let me get back to my job". The police detective said to them.

The teens nod as they left the house. The wife frowns as the police detective walk over to them. "Those teens must have lied to you about a left item. You should arrest them for obstruction". The wife said to the police detective. She is dismayed that the detective let them go so easily.

The police detective frowns as he gives the wife a look. "No, they were telling the truth. Which one of you had a guest at your home last night"? The detective asks them. He is asking the question very hard on them.

The parents look at each other as the wife is more agitated than the husband. Irene is deeply quiet as she is holding to her poker face. "It was none of us. If you have any further questions, contact our lawyer. Let's go Irene". The wife said to them as Irene went with them. The detective frowns as the home owners left the area.

The teens are back at the hideout as they frown as they look at the envelope. "If Frankie was here, then where did she went"? Cody asks them. They have read the message that was left behind at the house.

The teens gives Cody a look as none of them knows. "I don't know Cody. She could be anywhere. With her morphor at the hideout and Amy's morphor at the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors, we don't have anything new to help us to track her down". Morgana said to them as the team is feeling down about it.

 ** _'Guys, the cat and mouse hunt is starting. I have to go into hiding from Irene. I had no other choice but to break out from that place to get the police attention to get there. If Alice learns from Irene that I have escaped, she will have no problem posting that photo of me and Shawn around the school. Plus there is a likely hood that she and her friends including Irene will go after me again for escaping from that house. A fake morphor is around while the real morphor is safe. Signed Frankie'._** The teens frown as they realized that Frankie made a fake morphor to switch out with Amy's actual morphor. However they have no idea the extend of Frankie's plan to protect Amy.

Meanwhile, in the mountains, Frankie sighs as she is making a small camp. She sits down as she examines her outfit. Her clothes are getting torn as she went through rough patches in the woods. "It is only a matter of time before someone finds me out here. I only hope it is my friends or better yet my cousins". Frankie said to herself as she is looking at the afternoon sky.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _It is getting close to finish up with this arc of Mystic Warriors. Irene didn't get another person with her to put Chris and Arlen down. However the teens also learn that Frankie from Milky Way has gone missing. Will the teens find Frankie before Irene does? Plus what is there plans to ultimately stopping Irene?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Grant Vs Grant_


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: Grant Vs Grant

At a hotel room, Irene frowns as she is in the same room as her parents and there is not much privacy. Ever since the police stormed to their house to discover that someone sound the house alarm because of a breaking out instead of breaking in. She has a feeling that Frankie must have escaped from the house while she was at school and her parents was at work. 'Ugh, with Frankie escaped from the house, I can't even get to her again. No matter, I know that she is related to those Grant twins. I think it is time to put them against each other for once'. Irene thought to herself as she comes up with a plan.

"Mother, may I go take a walk around town. I promise it would take too long". Irene said to her mom. She is trying to hide her true intentions from her overbearing mother.

"Of course dear, make sure you call us every twenty minutes to let us know where you are". The wife said to Irene. She wants to be in full contact with Irene at all times.

Irene sighs as she hears the cardinal rule. "Yes mother", Irene said to her mom as she is deeply suffocated by her mother's overbearing ways. She grabs her phone and handbag.

"This is for your own good honey. You know this right". The wife said to Irene. She has that look on her face.

Irene looks at her mom as she is hiding the eye roll. "Yes mom", Irene said to her mom as she leaves the hotel room. She is fed up with her mom as she is a graduating senior with plans to go to college far away from her parents.

The husband sighs as he is getting the feeling that Irene is being suffocated by the overbearing ways. "Regina, Irene is about to turn 18 years old. You can't be overbearing on her still. She is going to push away from you eventually". The husband said to the woman named Regina.

Regina turns to her husband as she shakes her head to him. "Anthony no, we can't let our daughter to far away. We have to know where she is at all times and close. Why else we forced her to quit the part time job. The last thing we need is another missing child like the Trooper girls and that girl in Milky Way who recently vanished. Plus don't get me started on our own son who vanished three years ago". Regina said to the husband named Anthony.

Anthony sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Regina, it wasn't Irene's fault that Truman vanished. She wanted to get that job for extra money. Ever since Truman vanished, we have taken away a lot of things from Irene that she used to have like a social life, a job, and privacy. This is not good for her, and it is our fault for pushing Irene to constantly talk to us about things that she doesn't want to talk to us about. Plus ever since the Grant's got their son back, you have been really jealous toward them for gaining the attention to have him back". Anthony said to Regina.

Regina frowns as she glares at Anthony. "That is not true Anthony, I just want my daughter to be safe at all times. I just don't understand how and why Issac came back. He must have saw something about Truman's disappearance as well". Regina said to Anthony.

Anthony gives a look to Regina as he notice the phone ringing. It has Irene as the Caller ID. "Having a safe child is one thing but overbearing is not very becoming as a parent". Anthony said to Regina. Regina looks at Anthony as she takes the call. 'I rest my case'. Anthony thought to himself as he watches some television.

In a neighborhood, Irene frowns as she walk towards the Grace residence. She spots Issac heading towards the house. "What is he doing at that house". Irene said to herself as she grabs the pink morphor out. She decides to hide behind a fence as she is getting the full conversation.

In the backyard, Amy sighs as she sees Issac coming outside. "Amy, I need to ask you something. My sister is getting worried about our cousin Frankie. It is hitting hard especially on her even when I disappeared three years ago. How can I comfort her that she will be found"? Issac ask Amy.

Amy is in shock as she looks at Issac. "What, this is awful news Izz. This whole mess is my fault since Irene has my morphor and blackmailing me to stay away from you and the others. If I didn't give in to her, the others wouldn't have gotten the Irene treatment. Plus Frankie would be at home with her big family". Amy said to Isabelle.

Issac looks at Amy as she shakes her head to her. "It is not your fault Amy. There is no way that you could have known about Irene's plans are. Besides, we have grown much stronger through the crap that she has tried to break us up from within. Plus I have faith in you that you can do the same". Issac said to Amy as she gives her a piece of paper.

Amy looks at the piece of paper as she sees the hidden message. 'Your morphor is back at our headquarters. Frankie pulled the bait and switch'. "Thanks Izz maybe it will give me the courage to come back to the group". Amy said to Issac. She has a grin on face as she learns that her morphor is back at the headquarters and also learns that Frankie did a huge bait and switch to get it back.

Irene frowns as the two of them are talking about Frankie. She remembers that Issac was the former leader of the team. 'Let's see how the Grant siblings like it to be put against each other'. Irene thought to herself. She hears her phone going off as it is her mother. "Shit", Irene said to herself as she quickly gets away.

Amy frowns as she hears the phone going off. "Is someone out there"? Amy asks out there as she is not sure if it is a prowler or someone else entirely.

Issac shrugs as he hears it as well. "I heard too but I can't tell who it is". Issac said to Amy. He is getting the feeling that someone was listening to their conversation.

Irene frowns as it was her mother asking why she didn't check in at a minute ago. "I missed it by a minute and she is getting on to me". Irene said to herself as she thinks of a plan to get to the both of the Grant siblings. She is heading back to the hotel room as she got ordered to.

At the evil headquarters, A special beast has been selected by Obatikin as Archeron is taking a glance over it. "This is a great choice to send out against the rangers. Plus they have let their guard down sense we haven't launched attacks against them in the last few days". Obatikin said to Archeron.

Archeron nods as he notices a strange black dot on the map. It is starting to appear on the map in the last few days. "That maybe true Obatikin, however it is this black dot on the map that is troubling me. Not only Atticus did truly escape, but his crystal also went with him. It also means that his chosen one is in the human town. It will not be long until this person who represents the black dot will become a ranger like those other human Rangers. This ranger will become a bigger threat once he or she joins the team". Archeron said to Obatikin.

Obatikin looks at Archeron as he still knows that there is a fake pink ranger with the rangers. "Perhaps we should bring another powerful beast on them when the time comes that the black dot gets his morphor". Obatikin said to Archeron.

Archeron grins as he turns to Obatikin. "Yes, that way the newly morphed black ranger will be so overwhelmed that he will be defeated first". Archeron said to Obatikin as a new plan is forming.

The next day, the teens are heading into the school. Irene frowns as she spots Isabelle as she has a vindictive expression on her face. She waits for Isabelle be alone as she watches her with the others. As the opportunity comes up, Irene sees Isabelle heading down the hallway.

"Isabelle Grant, you are just the person I want to see". Irene said to Isabelle. She says it in almost sweet tone. It is like she wants to be a buddy to her.

Isabelle frowns as she gives a look to Irene. "Yeah but you are not the person that I want to see". Isabelle said to Irene as she is in no mood to talk to her.

"You know Isabelle, Issac is plotting to become the leader of the group. I saw him heading to Amy's house and talked about how you were being a bad leader. He even shared his concerns with the others. They are getting tired of your leadership". Irene said to Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns as she looks at Irene. "That is a lie and you know it. Where is my cousin Frankie"? Isabelle asks Irene as she knows that she has something to with her disappearance.

Irene rolls her eyes at Isabelle as she is continuing to deny it. "How would I know where she is? Besides, your friends are planning to make Issac the leader and kick you off the team". Irene said to Isabelle as the bell is ring to get to class.

Isabelle frowns as she learns that Irene is trying to get to her. 'Am I that bad of a leader? No, she is trying to get to me like she has with the others'. Isabelle thought to herself as the words has gotten to her.

As the day progresses, Issac sighs as he thinks about Frankie and the conversation that he had with Amy. "Why did you meet with Amy behind your leader's back"? Irene asks Issac. She is confronting him as she has that vindictive expression on her face.

Issac frowns as he gives her a skeptical expression. "Excuse me, who I meet with is none of your business". Issac said to Irene. He has his arms crossed as he gives her a look.

Irene rolls her eyes as she gives him a look. "You must have missed the new rules that no one from the team can ever speak to Amy again. After all, Amy left on her own choice and decision. Isabelle couldn't handle her decision and now punishing everyone on the team who even talks to her". Irene said to Issac.

Issac frowns as he doesn't buy that at all. "I don't know where you heard that, but it is a lie like the other lies that you told the others". Issac said to Irene. He is not having her getting to him.

Irene frowns as it is a lot harder to get to him like she thought. "Oh yeah, Isabelle said in quote, Issac should have stayed away from home a lot longer. Having him home again just pushes me back into the background just like before. I heard her saying that to Ellie just before lunch". Irene said to Issac.

The bell rings as various students are coming out from the classroom. Issac is stunned as he never thought that Isabelle would say that about him behind his back. "Don't worry Issac, there are other people that didn't and still doesn't you back either like those other friends of yours". Irene said to Issac.

Issac frowns as the words hurts him. He looks down on himself as he walks away. The teens turn as they spot him walking down the hall. "Oh no, why is Issac feeling down"? Chris asks them as he is getting the bad feeling that Irene got to him.

Ellie frowns as she is getting that same feeling as well. "Yeah plus I saw Isabelle feeling worse as well. There is no doubt in my mind that Irene got to her too". Ellie said to them.

Arlen and Rodney look at each other as this is really bad. "Do you think she is trying to put them against each other? I mean they are twins". Rodney said to them.

"I got a bad feeling that she is trying to". Arlen said to them. The teens frown as they need to get Isabelle and Issac through the lying crap that Irene put them through.

At the headquarters, the teens are in training as things are tense between the Grant siblings. They are giving each other glaring almost dagger like looks. It is very frightening towards the other rangers. "What's wrong with you two? It is like a full blown argument is about to start". Ellie said to the both of them.

Isabelle turns to Ellie as she glares at Issac. "Do you actually think that I am a bad leader? Am I really that bad enough to remove me and you take over the leader of the team"? Isabelle asks Issac.

Issac is stunned as he looks at Isabelle. "What, you are never a bad leader Izzy. How come I got told that I should have stayed away? You even said that with you being back, you got pushed back into the background. You were telling Ellie about it". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is in shock by the strange allegations. "What I have never said that to Ellie. I heard that you talked to Amy to discuss about how bad of a leader that I am". Isabelle said to Issac.

Issac is taken back by this as he glares at Isabelle. "What, yes I spoken to Amy but it wasn't about you being a bad leader. I gave her word that her morphor being safe here at the headquarters. Apparently, I missed some sort of memo that there is a ban on even talking to or speaking about Amy made by you. Apparently ever since Amy quit, you had a ban on even talking to her". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she gives a harsh glare at Issac. "A ban on talking to and speaking about Amy, that is ridiculous Issac. I have never said anything about a rule like that and you know it". Isabelle said to them.

The teens frown as Ellie pulls Isabelle back while Chris pulls Issac back. "Guys calm down, Rodney said to them. The twins are glaring at each other.

Isabelle feels deeply hurt as she gives Issac a glare. "If you guys think I am a bad leader, maybe Issac should become the leader of the team instead of me". Isabelle said to them. She runs off crying as she leaves the headquarters.

Daranten and his children are stunned as they look at them. "Rangers why is there so much arguing about"? Daranten asks them as he is dismayed by it.

"Apparently both Issac and Isabelle got bad information about each other today. Then Isabelle left the headquarters crying about it". Arlen said to them.

The family looks at Issac as he looks down on himself. "I have to admit that Isabelle is a true natural born leader, and she is better than I was when I was the leader of the team. Ever since I joined the team, I notice how well Isabelle took charge of the team. It took me some trial and error when I was the leader, and to be honest with all of you I am jealous of her". Issac said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn that Issac is actually jealous of his own sister. "I never guessed that you are jealous of your twin sister Issac. Plus who gave you that bad information anyways"? Ellie asks Issac.

Issac looks down on himself as everyone wants to know. "Irene told me all of it. I didn't want to believe it, and yet she got to me like she did with all of you". Issac said to them. He is angry that he let some girl get to him.

Rodney looks at Issac as he sighs to him. "If Irene was the one that said those things to you, she probably said things to Isabelle as well. She wanted to put the two of you against each other". Rodney said to Issac.

Issac sighs as Chris nods in agreement. "She probably saved you and Izzy last for a lot of reasons. She probably knew that Frankie is your cousin and with that disappearance she used it to her advantage to make you and Izzy down even more". Chris said to Issac.

Arlen thinks about it as it makes sense to him now. "That make sense to me guys. Plus Irene tried to get to each one of us and saved the two of you last because you are more than Rangers. It is because the two of you are siblings". Arlen said to Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "You guys are probably right. I remember the first time that I fought against the Zincods. I brought Izzy with me to help. However as the battle was getting moving, I notice that it was Izzy that was taking charge more quickly than I was. Even though I became the leader of the team back then, it felt like I was in the wrong ranger position. Even though I was wearing red and being a leader, I felt like my ranger role on the team was wrong. Now that I am the gold ranger, my position on the team and my ranger role is truly correct like it should have been all along". Issac said to them.

As Daranten is about to say something, the alarms are going off. The teens frown as they look at the monitors as they spot a monster attacking at the park. Plus Isabelle and the fake pink ranger is already there. "Crap, Isabelle needs us now. Plus we need to morph now to cover our identities from the fake pink ranger". Ellie said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Ellie. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Ellie is right guys. We can't risk the fake pink ranger or even Irene see us". Rodney said to them. Issac nods as he knows that Ellie is the second in command and Rodney is the brains of the team.

"I am with Rodney plus it maybe that Irene and the fake pink ranger are the one and the same". Chris said to them. He is stepping forward as he has the muscles of the team.

"Yeah plus if they are one and the same, she has gone so far to hurt each one of us and that includes Amy". Arlen said to them as he has the underdog of the team.

Issac nods as he notices that each member of the team is getting back together in more ways than one. He is getting the feeling that Amy is the tough girl of the team. "Let's do this guys", Issac said to them as he has the big brother role on the team.

 ** _"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",_** the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They head out to the battle. 'Hold on Izzy, we are coming'. Issac thought to himself.

At the park, Isabelle frowns as she spots the beast roaring and firing beams at her and at the fake pink ranger. She is trying to lead the ranger. However, fake pink ranger insisting on being the true leader. The Zincods are not making things easier for them either as they are pushing the both of them around. "Ugh, you should have accepted that I am the true leader and you will always be a hindrance to rest of the team". The pink ranger said to Isabelle as she purposely pushed her to the ground.

The beast monster laughs as it fires beams at Isabelle. Isabelle frowns as she is not quick enough to dodge the beam. As she gets hit, Isabelle is sent flying even further. She doesn't know if she is going to crash land to the ground. She doesn't know if someone is going to catch her in time. She screams as she is about to hit the ground hard.

"I got you". The gold ranger said to Isabelle as she lands into her brother's arms. She is startled and a bit caught off guard. She looks around as her teammates arrive as they are returning fire on the beast and Zincods.

"You caught me in time, but why? You should have let me crash to the ground". Isabelle asks her brother as she feels bad about arguing with him.

The gold ranger looks into Isabelle's eyes as their visors open up. "Irene is the one that said those things to me. If I have to guess, she was the one that said those things to you am I right". The gold ranger said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks into Issac's eyes as she looks down on her self. "Yeah, I didn't buy it, and at the same time it is how she said it that got to me. I remembered that you were the leader at one point, and when you were listening to the others and giving them advice like a leader does, it made me wonder if you were actually trying to take over again". Isabelle said to Issac.

Issac shakes his head to Isabelle as he gives her a small frown. "No, to be honest with you Izzy, when I joined the team, I notice how you were a natural born leader that you are. Even when I dragged you to fight the Zincods three years ago, you were the one that took the lead in the battle. I was actually jealous on how you are a natural born leader and I wasn't. This whole time that I have been on the team I have been wondering what my true role of the team actually is". Issac said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is stunned as she realizes that her brother was actually jealous of her. "You were jealous of me this whole time. Do you know what your true role of the team is now"? Isabelle asks Issac.

Issac nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yes, I am the big brother of the team. I may not be the leader but I am the one with all of the advice". Issac said to Isabelle.

The beast monster is continuing to fire beams at the others. The fake pink ranger frowns as she notices how the red and gold rangers are getting back to the same page. She notice that she can't stay in her ranger form for much longer. "WHAT, YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSE TO BE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS". The fake pink ranger yells at the red and gold rangers. She is about to fire blasters from her main weapon at Isabelle and Issac.

However all the sudden, a black shield with the Mystic Warriors symbol protects the Grant Twins as it got redirected back to the fake pink ranger. It shocks the rangers as they have no idea where it came from.

The fake pink ranger gets hit as she lands on the ground. "NONE OF YOU HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF ME". The ranger said to them as she takes off.

As the shield vanishes, Isabelle and Issac look at each other as they are ready to finish this. Issac and Isabelle are glowing in bright gold and red respectively as they glare at the beast monster. They are holding hands as they are uniting their powers. "Flame of the Phoenix", Isabelle yells out loud. "Soul of the Dragon", Issac yells out loud.

"Mystic Combination", Isabelle and Issac yells out loud as they are combining their powers for the first time.

The rangers are stunned as they see the Phoenix and the Dragon swirling together as it charges in towards the beast monster.

The beast monster is stunned as the attack lands on it directly. It explodes as it yells at the rangers. "There are lot more of me where I come from rangers". The beast monster yells at them as it is destroyed in front of them.

The rangers look at each other as they are a bit confused on what just happened. "Is it just me or did we witness something that we haven't seen before"? Arlen asks them as he is completely baffled by it.

Chris looks at them as he is trying to process it. "It is not just you Arlen. I saw it as well". Chris said to them as he is processing it like his fellow green ranger.

Isabelle and Issac are exhausted as they demorph back to their civilian form. As they pass out, both Ellie and Rodney catches them in time. "What ever it was, it must have taken a lot out of the both of them". Rodney said to them.

Ellie nods as she looks at the rest of the team. "We need to get them back to the headquarters". Ellie said to them. She and the rest of the teens nod when they hear a voice.

"Excuse me, are you the Mystic Warriors Rangers of Earth"? A male voice said to them. He appears to be exhausted like the red and gold rangers.

The rangers are stunned as they see a strange individual coming forward. The notice that the man is wearing a black cladded outfit with the Mystic Warriors symbol on it. "Who are you anyways"? Rodney asks the strange man.

 ** _"Rangers take him along with you to the headquarters. I shall explain everything to you"._** Daranten said to them. The rangers are stunned as they realize that the being is known to Daranten as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, the teens are in their civilian forms as Isabelle and Issac are resting as they see the male being with Daranten. "Who are you anyways"? Isabelle asks the being as she is a bit confused by his arrival.

The man nods as he looks at the teens. "My presence here has caught all of you off guard. I assure you that I am one of the original Mystic Warrior Guardians Of Florti. My name is Atticus the chosen one of the black crystal. My powers is based on darkness, clouds, and shadows. I have escaped from the evil master's headquarters with my crystal. I have detected my true chosen one in your town". Atticus said to them.

The teens look at Atticus as they learn about him. "You were the one that was held captive by Archeron after the battle on Florti and again after the battle on Cray". Issac said to Atticus.

Atticus looks at Issac as he heard the young gold ranger said the evil master's name. "You must be the one of the few warriors of the light and justice that has the courage and bravery to say his evil name. Allicitia was the first one who has done it. I will always be grateful for what she done for me by freeing me from the evil master's control of the black crystal". Atticus said to them.

Arlen nods as he looks at Atticus. "Why did the evil master wanted to control of your black crystal though"? Arlen asks Atticus. He is a bit confused about it.

Atticus turns to Arlen as he is reminded of the green warrior before him. "If a Mystic Warrior crystal is in the wrong hands, they can get started with unlocking the full capabilities of the crystal. With my crystal, the evil master used it to create an evil black crystal. It ultimately weakened me as I remained a prisoner at that place. However when the pink ranger morphed for the first time, I felt her strength and light healing me. As I got stronger, I was able to regain control of my own black crystal. It was how I was able to escape from that place. However recently, I gotten weaker again and I had to remain hidden from being recaptured again. That's when I realized that someone must have gotten the pink Mystic Warriors morphor from the true pink Ranger's hands". Atticus said to them.

The teens look at each other as they sense that Atticus is telling the truth. "That would explain why that faker took off before demorphing back to her civilian form during the battle". Chris said to Atticus.

"Yes, all of you must find my chosen one. He alone can make the decision to join the team. He has to find it in his heart to join the team". Atticus said to them. His knees buckled as he collapses to the floor. His eyes rolls back as his physical body is gone. All is left of Atticus is his worn and torn clothes.

"Did he passed away"? Issac asks Daranten as they are confused on what just happened. The teens nod as they were not expecting this to happen at all.

Daranten sighs as he looks at them. "Yes Atticus has passed away. His body must have given up from the torture that he has been through over the years by the hands of the evil master. I am the only original member of the Mystic Warrior Guardians of Florti". Daranten said to them. The teens look at each other as they learn that they have to find Atticus's chosen one.

A black morphor is glowing in a bright black color as it greets each to the Rangers. They are amazed by it dancing in a positive way and spirit. A Manticore comes up as it has the moonlight symbol of the Mystic Warriors. "Woah amazing", Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they admire it.

Meanwhile, up in the mountains between Milky Way and Walkerton, Frankie sighs as she has to keep moving and finding a new safe spot to hide. She feels a negative energy wave coming from the patch that she made. She collapses to her knees as she has to wait for the pain to pass through. 'That witch must have morphed in a ranger battle today'. Frankie thought to herself. As the pain subsides, Frankie struggles to stand up once more. As she keeps moving, Frankie trips over a tree root as she takes a tumble down a steep hill.

Frankie screams as she is getting scrapes on her body. She lands on the bottom of the hill as she is very dizzy and exhausted. She tries to stand up again. Her head is pounding as she notices something in the distance. As she takes a step forward, she collapses to the ground as her ankle and knee are swollen. "What is that"? Frankie said to herself as she passed out in the middle of nowhere.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _The rangers watch Isabelle and Issac having an argument as they were told by many lies by Irene. As they realizes their mistakes, the two rangers makes up they combined their powers for the first time. Plus the rangers meets Atticus for the only time as he explains to them about the black crystal. Plus Frankie is some where in the mountains between Milky Way and Walkerton._

 **Next Chapter:** _Will the Real Rangers Stand Up Part 1_


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: Will the Real Rangers Stand Up Part 1

Irene frowns as she is beyond furious as her plans are starting to unravel to show what she is really up to. She is walking around the park as she kicks at a rock as she sits on a bench. "Ugh, I need to get my hands on that girl then I can really do some damage". Irene said to herself as she looks at the decent scenery.

" _ **Perhaps I can help with that my dear",**_ a mysterious voice said to Irene as a strange holographic spirit like image appears to Irene.

Irene turns to the spirit as she is not expecting it to appear to her. "Who are you anyways"? Irene asks the spirit. She is on guard as she is ready to fight. She sends a daggering glare into the spirit.

" _ **You can call me Stabella my dear. I see that you grown up very well like I figured. However, the people around you have sorely underestimated you deeply. It will cost them dearly for it. Your first name and body shape doesn't give you much justice either".**_ The spirit named Stabella said to Irene.

Irene looks at Stabella as she is on guard. She gives her a small grin as it hits some key points about her. "You have no idea. The people see me as some wannabe girl. They don't even know who they are messing with". Irene said to the spirit.

" _ **Why are you feeling down? It is like your plans are not going accordingly like it should. Plus it looks like you are not very happy with your parents either".**_ Stabella said to Irene.

Irene gives a look to Stabella as she feels like she is connected to her. "This girl that my cousin and I are blackmailing. She had the audacity nerve to escape right under my nose. Plus on top of it, my parents took away my privacy, social life, and other things because the golden brother of mine vanished three years ago". Irene said to Stabella.

" _ **If it makes you feel any better, your brother is not actually the golden boy like your parents thinks that he is. It is true that he became a ranger, but he wasn't the true chosen blue ranger. He is a mere marionette puppet because he went on the evil path. It is the blue morphor that corrupted him and turned evil. Plus as for that girl, I know where she is so you can punish her".**_ Stabella said to Irene.

Irene looks at Stabella as she is kind of skeptical about it. "How do I know that you are tricking me Stabella? Besides, what you are saying sounds like too good to be true". Irene retorts back at the spirit. She is ready to fight as well.

Stabella gives a look to Irene as she can see that the girl is a mean spirited and vindictive person. "You want to see it to believe it". Stabella said to Irene. She uses her dark magic as the scenery changes. Irene notices that they are in the Merino mountains.

Irene looks around as she spots an injured teenage girl. She is close by to a temple like building. "I do see her Stabella. Plus I can probably get there some time tomorrow as well. How did you reach out to me like this"? Irene asks Stabella as the scenery returns to normal.

" _ **It is simple my dear. I had secret children while I was locked away in this prison. That they, I will have a way to look into the various dimensions. I will know if one of them are feeling sad and blue like you are right now. Plus I can tell that you are evil through and through. Have you tried to unleash your dark powers yet"?**_ Stabella asks Irene.

Irene looks at Stabella as it is something that she never knew about. "Hold on, I have powers of my own. I never knew about them". Irene said to Stabella as all the sudden she unleashed dark powers from her hands. It is mostly dark red and black with upside down musical notes. Plus her eyes are dark blue as she reveals her psychic powers as well.

" _ **Yes my dear, you have dark powers. You have dark music powers just like I do. You also have psychic powers as well. Plus you can join the evil team for guidance. There is no need for you to stay here any more".**_ Stabella said to Irene.

Irene nods as she looks at Stabella. "You are absolutely right. There is no reason for me to stay here anymore. She uses her powers to transform herself. She has a dark red dress with dark gold trimming on the bottom of the dress. It has upside down musical notes and black shoes. She has devil like wings. She has a curved sword as it is glowing with power as well. She has an evil grin on her face as she is enjoying her new look. "I will definitely show this new transformation to that girl and punish her for escaping from me". Irene said to Stabella as she returns to human form on her own.

" _ **Good, your first battle against the Rangers is coming soon my dear daughter. Soon enough, I will be here in this dimension as well. It is then we will finally meet along with your sister from the other dimension".**_ Stabella said to Irene.

Irene smirks as she nods to Stabella. "I look forward to it. You are my true mother". Irene said to Stabella. She has a new plan formulating in her head. She watches Stabella vanishing in front of her.

" _ **I will be joining with you soon my dear daughter. Remember, the power should have always been ours**_ ". Stabella said to Irene as she vanishes away. Irene smirks as she looks at the cell phone. She plans to destroy it soon enough.

At the evil headquarters, Archeron is looking at the monitors as he spots an evil energy signature. The new signature is brand new to him as it never occurred to him that another villain is in the town. "How is this even possible"? Archeron asks himself as his eyes burrows with the frustration.

" _ **It is possible because she is my secret biological daughter. She inherited her evil powers from me. You really should take her under your wing".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to Archeron.

Obatikin walks in the room as he has another tough monster. He is stunned that an evil spirit shows up uninvited. "Why should my master take some human girl under his wings anyways"? Obatikin asks a spirit as he doesn't believe that this human has any evil powers at all.

Archeron frowns as he gives a look to Obatikin. "It is her evil energy signature that's on the monitors Obatikin. I would like to see what she is capable of against the rangers". Archeron said to Obatikin. He is very intrigued by this. He has Zincods ready for the new arrival.

It is not long that Irene arrives as she is in her newly transformation. "I am here and ready to serve you". Irene said to Archeron as she bows to him. She notices the various Zincods from the previous ranger battles.

"You are just the fake pink ranger. I bet you will lose your ranger form before you crush all of them to smithereens". Obatikin said to Irene. He is still very skeptical about Irene.

Irene frowns as she glares at Obatikin. She grabs her staff out as she sends a wave of dark music fairy powers at him. Obatikin gets hit as he is effected by the powerful attack. "I am more than some pink ranger. The rangers will pay dearly for underestimating me". Irene said to Obatikin as she uses her dark psychic powers on him.

Obatikin gets slammed into the wall. He slowly falls to the floor. He realizes that he really underestimated her. "You pack a wild punch". Obatikin said to Irene.

Archeron is deeply impressed by the girl. "Your powers are definitely impressive. However your human name is not very impressive to scare a group of human teens". Archeron said to Irene.

Irene nods as she thinks of a new name for herself. "The girl known as Irene is no more. I will forever be called Melodalix". Melodalix said to them. She is laughing evilly as she has a plan ready to unleash. The spirit of Stabella nods as she smiles evilly that her daughter has made it to the evil leader.

Archeron nods as he looks at Melodalix. "What is your plan Melodalix"? Archeron asks Melodalix. He is curious about the plan. Melodalix gives a look at Archeron as she fully explains the plan to him.

The next day, Caleb Tucker is heading into the school building as he has a lot on his mind and plate. He looks at the black morphor that he earned in the middle of the night. Like the other teens, he found his way to the hidden cove. The mythical creature that guided him is a manticore. 'You have to make the decision on your own to join the team'. The manticore repeatedly told him as he found the headquarters.

Caleb sighs as he is trying to understand all of it. As he looks at the other students, the gossip is at a fire storm over the investigation at a house in his neighborhood. "What's going on"? Caleb asks a group of students.

"Apparently, the police were called to Irene's house because someone broke out of the house that the alarm went off. Supposedly, a girl was brought to that house against her will escaped". A student said to Caleb.

"Yeah the police are investigating Irene's family who lives in that house. I find it very hard to believe that none of them had something to do with that missing girl being at that house". Another student said to Caleb.

"Imagine it if Irene was the one behind it all, that girl would probably claim that it was her idea of doing it. She probably did it to get attention like the wannabe that she is". The third student said to Caleb.

Caleb frowns as he gives them a look. "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you". A female voice said to them. She looks very differently as she is more beautiful than the more popular girls at school.

Everyone is stunned as their jaws dropped. Irene's skin is flawless and her hair is shiny with sheen and sparkle. She has on a designer pink cladded outfit with pumps. She looks like she just come out from a runway at a modeling event. The teens are in shock as they didn't expect this at all. "Is that Irene Williams? How did pull off that look"? Students asks them as they are in a huge surprise.

The group of teens are stunned as they didn't expect for Irene to hear it. "You must be that desperate to fit in now. Once we ruin your outfit, you will be going back to the wanna be girl that you will always will be". The girl said to Irene.

Irene gives a harsh glare like she reads her mind. "Oh really, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want me to reveal that you still sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles. I even have photos to prove it. Plus I have dirt on your friends as well. Don't test me on it because I will humiliate you all". Irene said to the girl. She is holding the photo in her hands.

Caleb frowns as he is getting a headache as he detects evil power. The girls are stunned as they are really scared. "We will stand out of your way for now on". The girl said to Irene. They move out of the way as they are being put in their places. The girls takes off for class.

Isabelle and the other teens sees the heated exchanges as they rush over to Caleb. "Hey are you ok"? Isabelle asks Caleb. They have no idea that Irene is more devious than ever.

"What's with Irene? It is like she has gotten more devious and vindictive in a short amount of time"? Ellie asks them. She has her arms crossed her chest. She really doesn't like it.

Caleb turns as he the headache is still there. He feels a bit woozy as he is going to collapse. "I am not sure. She is definitely evil through and through". Caleb said to them.

Rodney frowns as he notices that something is off with Caleb. "What do you mean? Plus why do you look like you are ready to collapse"? Rodney asks Caleb.

Caleb shrugs as he is trying to stand still. "I am not sure guys. I just don't know how to explain it to you guys right now, excuse me". Caleb said to them as he walks away from them.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by it. "This is definitely strange of the ranger kind guys. Caleb looked like he could barely stand up". Chris said to them.

Arlen nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah, could it be that Caleb is the one that we are looking for as the black ranger"? Arlen asks them.

Issac shrugs as he is not sure about it. "Maybe, I did pick up that ranger vibe about him. Plus he felt really weak just now by being around Irene. It maybe that Irene has come into contact with evil power some how". Issac said to them.

Isabelle frowns as this is really bad. "Yeah but how would she gotten in contact with an evil power anyways. I am getting the bad feeling that there is a lot more to Irene that we didn't realize. Plus judging the way she put those girls in their places, I say they are realizing that they have sorely underestimated Irene, and they paid the price for it. Plus they are probably the only ones that will be paying that price". Isabelle said to them. The teens look at each other as they think about it as well as they went to class.

Later on the day, Amy sighs as she is thinking about when she should return to the team. She spotted Caleb as he is trying to catch a breather. "Did you have a harsh gym class"? Amy asks Caleb as she sits with him. She is wondering how she can help him.

Caleb turns as he looks at Amy. As he looks into her eyes, he is starting to feel better. "I only wish it was just that. Your name is Amy am I right"? Caleb asks Amy. He sighs as he doesn't know why the pain is starting to subside.

Amy nods as she senses something within Caleb. "Yeah that's right, why do you feel so weak and tired? Can you tell me what happened"? Amy asks Caleb. She doesn't know that she is helping to remove the pain that he detected.

Caleb looks at Amy as he shrugs to her. "I was talking to a group of girls about some gossip that they heard about the police investigating Irene's family. All the sudden, I felt dark energy like it is the truly evil kind. As I looked around to see where it was coming from, Irene walked over to them. It felt like the evil energy was emitting from her, and I honestly do not know why. I tried to get through the day not to think about it. However once you sit with me, I am starting to feel better. I just don't know how to explain it. You are probably going to make fun of me for it". Caleb said to Amy. He is trying to hide a faint blush on

Amy looks at Caleb as she shakes her head to him. "I am not the one that is laughing at you Caleb. You are being true to who you really are. Plus as far as sensing evil power and me helping you feel better, it is something that chosen you over a lot of people in the world. You probably don't understand it right now, but I have a feeling that you will discover that for yourself, think about it". Amy said to Caleb as she is blushing around him as well.

Caleb looks at Amy as she gets up. He is feeling better. It felt like her presence is what eased the pain away. He also gets up as he walks with her to class. What they did not know that Irene spotted them.

'What why is she not feeling weak? That patch should have taken strength and power out from her. Plus it should have allowed me full access to that morphor. Wait a minute, if that patch didn't do its job on Amy, then that means. She must have tricked me. Once I find that girl, she will regret it big time'. Irene thought to herself as she knows where a certain individual is.

After school, the teens are in training as they receive some visitors. "Morgana, I take it that you guys are going to join us with the search"? Isabelle asks Morgana. She is holding up considering that this is not the first time that a relative of hers has vanished.

"Yeah we searched all over Milky Way. There is not a sign of her. Plus the police are treating her disappearance as a kidnapping. They even locked up Alice and her friends on being involved with the disappearance". Morgana said to Isabelle.

"We should start to look at the Meirno Mountains. It is literally mean Maze Mountain. Although, these mountains that we will be going into is a natural maze. One wrong step off the path, you will end up lost for weeks". Issac said to them.

The teens nod as they all paired up and left the headquarters. Little did they know that Amy and Caleb are heading towards the headquarters. Plus Irene is in those mountains as well.

In the mountains, Frankie sits up as she finds herself really lost. She notices that her ankle is swollen like she took a bad stumble recent. She looks around as she is spots a building. "I got to try get to shelter today". Frankie said to herself as she gets moving. She is limping as she falters to the ground.

" _ **I should have known that you had something to do with it. Now, I will really punish you".**_ The fake pink ranger (Irene) said to Frankie. She appears to her in ranger form.

Frankie frowns as she turns to face the fake pink ranger. "How did you find me so easily pink ranger? Or should I say Irene"? Frankie asks Irene. She is in fighting stance as she doesn't have much strength to fight for a long period of time.

"So you finally figured it out very very good. However, things for you will be very troubling for you that is". The pink ranger said to Frankie as she snaps her fingers.

A swarm of foot soldiers in ranger form surrounds Frankie. Plus a tough monster also appears as it is emitting its powers. "Time to destroy some rangers". The monster yells at Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she is in a mess of trouble. She doesn't have her morphor, and her friends hasn't found her. 'Guys, I am in trouble'. Frankie thought to herself as the battle is about to get started and under way.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Irene discover that she has dark and evil powers of her own and joins the evil master. However Caleb is struggling to make a decision to join the team and discover that he can detect evil energy. Plus the teens and the teens from Universe rangers teamup to find the missing ranger. Will the rangers get to Frankie in time? Plus what other surprises will come out next?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Will the Real Rangers Stand Up Part 2_


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: Will the Real Ranger Stand Up Part 2

Frankie frowns as she is surrounded by Zincods, a tough monster and Irene. The Zincods are dressed as the rangers in their ranger form. Plus Irene is in ranger form as well. She is in a tough fight as is as she does not have her morphor with her as well. "You are a big fake Irene. I am not going down with out a fight". Frankie said to Irene as the battle is getting started. She starts punching and kicking at the Zincods.

Irene is laughing as she uses her dark powers. "Haha, that's a joke and speaking of which, it is time to punish you for tricking me". Irene said to Frankie as she sends a dark power blast at her.

Frankie gasps as she barely dodges it. She rolls to the ground as the patch effected her. "You will be brought to justice Irene. You are the one that black mailed Amy. You never deserve to become a ranger". Frankie said to Irene as the patch takes more strength out of her.

Irene glares at Frankie as she has all of the proof that she needed. "I should have guessed that you were the one that tricked me. So tell me, where is that real morphor anyways. Otherwise, I will make things worse for you". Irene said to Frankie as she sends another dark power blast at her.

Frankie frowns as she tries to dodge it. "Do your worse Irene. I will find a way to break that fake morphor that you have". Frankie said to Irene. She charges in at Irene as she ready to give a round house kick at her.

Irene laughs at Frankie as she switches to psychic powers. Her eyes glows a dark blue color. Frankie is trapped in the psychic hold as she is laughing at her. "Oh yeah you and what lame army"? Irene asks Frankie as she is holding her in the air.

 ** _"How about her and this army"?_** A voice said to Irene as the rangers arrive as they are ready to fight. They are already in ranger form as they are ready to fight. It is Morgana that said it to Irene.

Frankie looks around as she spots her teammates and her cousin's team as well. "Guys", Frankie said to them. She is screaming as the patch is effecting her even more.

Irene turns as she glares at them. "HOW DARE YOU FIND ME SO EASILY"? Irene yells at them as she is emitting more dark powers. She is beyond furious like she is about to unleash another dark power blast at them.

"It's called getting alerted when the Zincods and a monster appears and starts attacking innocent people. Plus you are not so innocent yourself". The red Mystic Warriors ranger said to Irene.

Irene frowns as she glares at them. "Being innocent ha, Zincods and monster, go destroy them now. I will show them that I am far more dangerous than they will ever realize". Irene said to them as she charges in to the battle.

As the rangers see how Irene is leading the charge, they are stunned as the battle needs to be handled differently. "Ok that girl is definitely on the evil side with extra evil on the side". The yellow Mystic Warrior ranger said to them.

"Yeah we all thought she is a fake ranger but now she has taken things to a whole other level". The blue Universe ranger said to them.

"We need to be extra careful guys. I got a bad feeling that we all underestimated her and what's she truly capable of". The blue Mystic Warrior ranger said to them.

"Agreed, I don't think any of us would have guessed that she would have additional powers". The green Universe ranger said to them.

Both red rangers frown as they notice the Zincods in ranger form. Plus the monster making a rampage as well. "That's what she is counting on guys. We need to make a quick work of the Zincods and then make our moves on Irene and the monster of the day". The red Mystic Warrior ranger said to them. The rangers nod as they charge into the fight as the battle is getting started.

Back at the headquarters, Caleb sighs as he makes his way to the building. He is struggling to make a decision about joining the team. He knows in his heart that he has a destiny to fulfill. As he arrives at the hidden cove, he spots Amy arriving as well. "Amy what are you doing here"? Caleb asks Amy.

Amy turns to Caleb as she nods to him. "To be honestly, I am done with being in hiding while a fake ranger is making a muck of things". Amy said to Caleb. She is determined to get back into the group.

Caleb looks at Amy as Daranten comes out from the building. "I am glad that you decided to come back Amanda. Plus have you made a decision about things Caleb"? Daranten asks them.

Caleb looks at the black morphor as he nods to them. "Yes, I am going to join the team. This power was given to me. I want to use it with great responsibility. I have a feeling that I was chosen for this, and I want to help in any way that I can". Caleb said to Daranten.

Amy nods as she looks at Daranten. "I was wrong to be controlled by Irene like that. I should have asked my friends for help to deal with it instead of hiding away. Plus I just know that my friends needs me". Amy said to Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at the two of them. He is holding a pink morphor as it has been glowing in more of a bright dark magenta color. "Light and Night co exist as they both need each other. The two of you have probably discovered that in some way. The rangers needs your help now". Daranten said to them.

Amy receives her morphor back as she nods to him. "We understand Daranten". Amy said to Daranten as she is holding her morphor. She turns to Caleb as she smirks to him. "Are you ready to morph, Caleb? Plus the passcode is Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". Amy asks Caleb.

Caleb nods as he looks at Amy. "Yeah I am ready to fight not just with you but with my new teammates as well". Caleb said to Amy. He is holding his morphor as he is ready to morph for the first time. Daranten smiles to the both of them.

 ** _"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",_** Amy and Caleb yells out loud as they are morphing into ranger form.

 ** _Morphing Sequence_**

 _Amy is in a weird space as bright and shining light is all around her. It doesn't blind her as it is dancing around her. The Angel sings with it's harmonious sound as it swirls around her. She has a new magenta pink suit with magenta and gold gloves, belt, and boots. She has a magenta and gold belt as it has a spear and a side blaster on it. She has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. She has a magenta helmet with the angel as the visor. "Light of the Angel, Mystic Warrior Magenta Ranger". Amy yells out loud as she is in ranger form._

 _Caleb is in a weird space as bright and dark and the night is all around him. It doesn't consume him as it is dancing around her. The Manticore roars as it charges in with its claws around him. He has a black suit with black and silver gloves, belt, and boots. He has a black and silver belt as it has a crossbow and a side blaster on it. He has the symbol of the Mystic Warriors on her chest. He has a black helmet with the Manticore as the visor. "Night of the Manticore Mystic Warrior Black Ranger". Caleb yells out loud as he is in ranger form._

 ** _End Morphing Sequence_**

Amy and Caleb are in their ranger forms as they are ready to fight. "This is definitely my true color". Amy said to Caleb as she gotten stronger as well.

Caleb is in awe of his ranger form. He looks at his suit as he completed his first morphing for the first time. "This is definitely incredible of the good kind". Caleb said to Amy.

"Your fellow rangers needs you". Daranten said to them. Amy and Caleb nods as they teleport to the destination.

Back at the battle, the rangers are having a hard time against Irene and the monster. "What's wrong Rangers? Am I going too rough for all of you"? Irene asks them as she is using her supposed ranger powers. She still have Frankie trapped. The monster is unleashing it's powers at them.

The rangers barely dodges it as surprisingly Nora is the only one that got out of the way quickly enough. "I thought she will be back in civilian form by now". Isabelle said to them.

"Me too, it is like she gained more strength and power some how". Morgana said to them.

"I don't know how much longer Frankie can last in that bubble though". Ellie said to them. She notices Frankie struggling as her strength and power is going to Irene. The others nod as they are getting exhausted as well.

Nora frowns as she is getting fired up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am ready to free my best friend". Nora said to them. She fires her powers at the morphor.

Irene frowns as she notices that the morphor got grazed by Nora's attack. The morphor is slightly damaged by it. "THAT WAS NOT SMART YOU WEAKLING BLUE RANGER". Irene yells at Nora as she has fires a blast at her.

The rangers frown as the blast of power is heading towards Nora. They gasps by the size of it getting closer and closer. "NORA LOOK OUT", the rangers yells out to her.

All the sudden a blast of magenta pink and black cuts the blast. As it hits Irene, the rangers are stunned by the new burst of power hitting her. Irene frowns as she lands on the ground. The pink morphor is heavily damaged as it reveals to be a fake. Plus the patch from Frankie's body is damaged and broken. "WHAT WHO DARES TO HIT MY MORPHOR"? Irene yells at them as she is about to demorph.

The rangers are stunned as they see that someone helped them. "Where did that blast come from"? Drew asks them. He is surprised to see it just like the rest of them.

"I have no idea. Plus we didn't expect to see a black and a different shade of pink in it". Rodney said to them.

"We did", two voices said together in unison as they walk into the battle. The rangers from both teams are stunned as they see a two new rangers.

"Why do I get the feeling that I know the magenta colored ranger"? Arlen asks them. He is scratching his helmet.

"Yeah but you guys didn't realize about a black ranger as well". Charles said to them. He is wondering who it is.

"Maybe because you guys do know me". The magenta ranger said to them. Her voice is very familiar to all of them.

"Yeah well, this is brand new to me as well". The black ranger said to them. The black ranger has a male voice.

Irene frowns as she glares at them. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE THAT YOU EVEN DARE TO COME BACK TO THE TEAM"? Irene asks the magenta ranger.

The magenta ranger turns as she glares at Irene. "It is simple Irene. I am not going to stand by while you hurt my teammates anymore. My morphor has been returned to me and I have gotten stronger while you have a fake morphor that's about to be disintegrated right about now". The magenta ranger said to Irene.

Irene is stunned as the morphor is disintegrated as it is gone. She is back in civilian form. She turns as she is glaring at Frankie as the patch is gone as well. "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SWITCHED THAT MORPHOR FROM ME". Irene yells at Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she looks at Irene. "Yes I did, while I was trapped at your house, I knew the true intentions of the patch that was meant for Amy. Your plan was to drain the strength and power from her to unlock the full capabilities of her morphor. I not only made two of those patches, but I also made a fake temporary pink morphor. I was wearing the real patch that drained my strength while Amy was wearing a deactivated patch". Frankie said to Irene.

Irene frowns as she is going into her other form. "YOU WILL REGRET TRICKING ME RANGER". irene said to them as she went into her new evil form.

The rangers are stunned as they didn't know that she has another form. "What is with that form"? Kathy asks them.

"I didn't know that she even has a different form". Cody said to them as none of them sees it coming.

Irene frowns as she glares at the rangers. She uses her dark music fairy powers on Frankie. "Oh this new thing, it is a blessing from my true mother. I am no longer Irene. I am Melodalix". Melodalix said to them as she is ready to fight again.

The rangers frown as they did not see that one coming. The monster grins as it ready to continue the battle. "Guys, we got to finish this now". Issac said to them.

As the battle resumes, the Rangers nod as they have to free Frankie and stop Melodalix and the monster. The black and magenta rangers look at each other as they are ready to do this. "Let's show them what we can do together", the black ranger said to the magenta ranger.

The magenta ranger nods as they are ready. "Let's do it", the magenta ranger said to the black ranger.

"Mystic Warrior Power of Light", the magenta ranger said out loud as the Angel is ready.

"Mystic Warrior Power of Night", the black ranger said out loud as the Manticore is ready.

"Unleash together", the rangers said in unison as a bright magenta pink and black ranger powers swirls together as it heads towards Melodalix and the monster.

Melodalix frowns as the blast destroys the monster. It hits her back as it breaks the bubble that Frankie is in. The Angel swoops in to catch her in time before she hits the ground. "NO, I AM NOT DONE WITH THAT RANGER". Melodalix yells at them.

The rangers glare at Melodalix as they are furious with her. Frankie opens her eyes as she gives a look at Melodalix. "Yes you are they are the real rangers and so am I. We have stand up". Frankie said to Melodalix.

Melodalix frowns as she glares at them. "None of you have seen the last of me". Melodalix said to them as she teleports away.

The rangers frowns as they learn that Melodalix will make a return. Frankie looks at them as she is happy to see them. "Hey guys, I am sorry that I worried all of you. I had to go into hiding to keep Irene to find me. But how did she find me so easily when it must have been extremely difficult for you guys"? Frankie asks them.

Issac shrugs as he is not sure about it. "We don't know Frankie. She said something about her true mother. I don't think any of us saw that she is actually evil to the soul". Issac said to Frankie.

Morgana nods as she looks at Frankie. "We are glad to have you back Frankie". Morgana said to Frankie. The rest of the teens nod in agreement.

Frankie smiles as she notices her morphor in Nora's hands. "I do believe this belongs with you". Nora said to Frankie as she returns it to her. Frankie received her morphor back from Nora.

"Thanks guys, while I was out here, I notice a", Frankie said to them as she passed out. Her knees buckled up as her eyes rolls back as her world went black.

"Frankie" the rangers said to Frankie. The black ranger catches her in time as he is carrying her.

"We need to get back to the headquarters". The black ranger said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to their headquarters.

At the headquarters, Frankie is in the med bay as she is being healed. The rangers frown as she is in very rough shape. "I understand why she made that patch to protect Amy, but she put her own strength on the line". Kathy said to them.

"Yeah but what I don't get is what Melodalix meant by her true mother". Ellie said to them as it is baffling her.

Isabelle nods as she looks at the newly rangers. "You two really came in the nick of time". Isabelle said to them. She is wondering who they are especially the black ranger.

"Thanks Izzy", the magenta ranger said to them. The black ranger nods as he looks at them. The rangers are stunned as the magenta ranger called Isabelle Izzy. The two rangers went back to their civilian form as they revealed their identities to them.

"Amy, it is good to have you back". Isabelle said to Amy. She turns to Caleb. "I had a feeling that you are the black ranger". Isabelle said to Caleb.

Caleb nods as he looks at Isabelle and the Universe teens. "Yeah I found my way her on my own. I didn't realize that I had a destiny like this until very recently". Caleb said to them.

As the teens are being introduced to each other, Caleb is finding a new groove with them. Plus Amy is being welcomed back to the team as well. They are hoping for a great recovery for Frankie as well.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _The Rangers has successfully freed Frankie from Irene's clutches. However the rangers sees Irene in a completely different from as well. Plus Amy and Caleb reveals that they are the magenta and black rangers respectively. What is coming next for the Rangers?_

 _Next Chapter:_ _A Filler Title to be Decided_


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: An Aftermath and a Setback

At the headquarters, the teens sigh as they wait news on Frankie. Isabelle frowns as she grabs a special blaster that was in the box Azalea gave her. "If only I acted sooner". Isabelle said to them as she starts the conversation. The teens look at Isabelle as they spot the blaster.

"Is that the blaster that Azalea gave you"? Morgana asks Isabelle as she remembers about it from the rescue mission in Baylorville.

"Yeah it is, the instructions was to use it to arrest people committing crimes against rangers. Irene fit the bill right there, and I blown the opportunity to arrest her though". Isabelle said to them. She feels down and out about it.

The teens shake their heads to Isabelle. "It is not your fault Izzy. None of us even anticipated her having another form let alone her having her own dark and evil powers". Ellie said to Isabelle.

Nora nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah, I think it caught all of us very off guard. Plus even when the fake morphor broke, Irene even had Frankie in that strange bubble". Nora points it out to them.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Irene frowns as she glares at the rangers. "I was about going to get started with punishing this ugly loser for escaping from my house and messing with my dear cousin Alice. However since all of you are here, I will have to multi task". Irene said to them. She uses her powers as she creates a bubble. She puts Frankie into it and use her psychic powers to lift it up into the air. Frankie frowns the psychic control in still her. The rangers frown as they realize that there is something more about Irene meets the eyes of evil_.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Rodney nods as the thoughts makes him shiver in fear. "Yeah she even said stranger things to us as well like true mother. What was that about"? Rodney asks them.

Drew shrugs as he is not sure. "I don't know Rodney. That girl is definitely strange and evil though". Drew said to them.

Chris nods as he looks at Caleb and Amy. "When you two came to help us, things definitely changed for the better though". Chris said to Amy and Caleb.

"Yeah plus your suit went on a new change with magenta from the usual pink. It caught all of us off guard, and I think it caught that witch off guard as well". Charles said to them.

Kathy nods as she looks at Caleb and Amy. "Plus the two of you work together like in a different way. It looked like you are meant to be together though". Kathy said to Amy and Caleb.

Amy and Caleb blush as they hear it. "Umm Kathy, you made them blush". Cody said to Kathy as it is very obvious as well.

Issac nods as he thinks about something. "Although, after the battle was over, it sounded like Frankie was about to tell us something important that she saw. She passed out just as she is about to say it though". Issac said to them.

The teens sigh as they are in a somber mood. Daranten comes out as Macha and Ahsha are with him. They have poker face expression on their faces. "How is she"? Isabelle asks them. They are on needles to learn about Frankie's condition.

Daranten looks at them as he has the same expression on his face. "Frankie is in rough shape rangers. She took heavy beatings and being effected by the patch and from Irene aka Melodalix. She will be fine and will recover. However she is very weak right now and will need a lot of rest". Ahsha said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as they learn that Frankie will be fine. "Frankie will need some time to regain her strength and power. I understand why she made that patch to protect Amy from Irene. However she risked her own health as well. I highly suggest that she doesn't use herself as a test subject for a good while". Macha said to them.

"Frankie is awake, and asking to see all of you". Daranten said to them. The teens smile as they learn that Frankie want to see them. The teens smile especially Nora as she is thrilled to see her. They follow the mentors to the med bay.

The teens walk in the room as they see Frankie laying in a speciality healing bed. Frankie has bandages on her body and an IV as well. Frankie weakly smiles to her friends. "Guys", Frankie said to them as she has some of her color back in her face.

"Frankie, you really had us worried this time". Morgana said to Frankie. They gather around her. They are happy to see her being awake as well.

Frankie looks at them as she could tell that they are deeply worried about her. "I am sorry guys. I didn't mean to worry all of you. When Velvet warned me about something that Alice and her friends are planning something, I thought it was another vicious prank. I didn't realize that they were planning to kidnap me and take me to Irene's house". Frankie said to them as she is upset and crying.

"Frankie, it is not your fault. None of us even realized that those two are even related at all. Plus you should know that Alice and her friends are in jail". Isabelle said to Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah but they could get bonded out of jail". Frankie said to them. She is feeling down on herself for more than one reason.

The teens notice that something was wrong. "Is something wrong Frankie"? Nora asks Frankie. They all want to know what it is.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them. "That day when it happened, Alice some how grabbed one of net orbs. She used it against me. I kept thinking to myself on how it could have happened. I knew that the effects of that orb wouldn't effect me, but it would effect Shawn. That's why I pushed him out of the way and got caught in it instead. If he knew the truth, he probably would never speak to me again". Frankie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Frankie. "Shawn was the one that called the police. Even after we gotten the message, we came to the park as well. It is there we all learned what happened". Drew said to Frankie.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Morgana looks at her phone as it shows the word VOID in capital letters. It is not long that the others also gets the same text message. "Ahsha, can you get a lock on Frankie's morphor? We believe that she is in serious trouble". Morgana said to Ahsha._

 _"According to this, it is at the park. I don't detect an evil presence". Ahsha replies back to Morgana._

 _"It is a non-ranger emergency Ahsha. Frankie is in serious trouble". Morgana said to Ahsha._

 _"I will teleport all of you there to find out what happened". Ahsha said to Morgana. They get teleported to the destination._

 _At the park, the teens frown as the police is there. They are talking to Shawn as they are gathering evidence. A detective is about to touch the webbing. "I wouldn't touch it. It must have some sort of effect. It didn't effect Frankie because she is the one that made them". Shawn said to the detective._

 _"So she is a inventor. Are you a bit too young to date her"? The detective asks Shawn._

 _"She is 16 years old sir. She goes to school with me. Plus her friends are over there". Shawn said to the detective._

 _The detective realizes that he made a mistake about Frankie's age. "Shawn what happened"? Charles asks Shawn._

 _Shawn sighs as he looks at them. "Frankie was taken away by Alice and her friends. I do understand why she pushed me out of the way like that". Shawn said to them._

 _The teens are in shock as they learn that Alice has done something even more cruel than normal. "They what", the teens said to Shawn as they learn that Frankie has gone missing._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Frankie sighs as she looks at them. "I was brought into that basement at Irene's house. It was soundproof so no one could hear my screams for help. Irene came down and told me what she wanted me to do. I had no other choice. She wanted me to make a device that will drain Amy's power and strength to unlock the full capabilities of her morphor. What I decided to do was to make two of them. I was going to wear the real one while Amy got the fake deactivated one. I also sneaked over to switch the morphors while Irene was sleeping. She set up an air mattress in that room for her to sleep in. Frankie said to them.

The teens are stunned as they learn that Irene was in the room during that night. "So she had no idea that you switched the morphors". Chris said to Frankie as they are surprised by it.

Frankie shakes her head to Chris. "No, I had to be extra stealthy to switch the morphors. I took a big risk by doing that. I made sure that the real one got teleported out the next morning". Frankie said to them.

Charles looks at Frankie as she is a lot tougher than she looks. "So the next morning what happened"? Charles asks Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she looks at Charles. Her friends and family wanted to learn more. "Irene happened", Frankie said to them as she shivers and cringes just thinking about it.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Frankie is barely asleep as Irene got up. She managed to put the bounds back on her legs to make it look like she hasn't tried to escape. Irene walks over as she sees the patch. She grabs Frankie by her hair. "I knew you saw things my way. Tell me, is it already activated"? Irene asks Frankie._

 _Frankie frowns as she winces from her hair being pulled. "No, it will be activated once you place it on her". Frankie said to Irene._

 _Irene lets go of her hair as she grabs some scissors. "I see then. When I told my cousin that you were showing your beautiful side, she was beyond furious with you. Plus she is just as furious now. You might as well relax because you won't have anything to smile about with your looks". Irene said to Frankie._

 _Frankie frowns as Irene gives her a bad haircut. Just as the hair clipping begins, another alarm goes off. Irene frowns as her parent's alarm is going off. "It looks like the haircut will have to wait". Irene said to Frankie. Irene went back upstairs as she quickly locks the door going into the main part of the house._

 _As minutes turns to a couple of hours, Frankie realize that Irene and her family must have left for the day. She unties herself as she is wondering how to escape. She notice another door that leads to the back yard. Plus it also has a window pane on it as well. She leaves some clues behind as she knows that the police will find DNA evidence and other things. Frankie grabs some heavy items to break the glass. From the moment that the glass breaks, the house alarm goes off. She runs from the backyard as she head towards the mountains._

 ** _Flashback End_**

The teens are stunned as they learn about what happened. You must have been resourceful to break out of the house like that. Plus you didn't know that the house was armed at the time". Kathy said to Frankie.

Frankie shakes her head to them. "No, I had to make a run for it. I knew that the mountains between Milky Way and Walkerton are dense and treacherous. I decided to hide out there. I had to get to the most isolated place that was off the natural path. I did it so no one including you guys and Irene could find me". Frankie said to them as she feels hard on her self.

Arlen frowns as he looks at Frankie. "Why are you being so hard on yourself Frankie. It sounds like to me that you did a great job of laying down low". Arlen said to Frankie.

Cody nods as he looks at Frankie. "Yeah you made it really difficult for us to find you". Cody said to Frankie as he pointed out to her.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah but Irene still found me. It should have been more difficult for her to do. I am still racking at my head on how she found me so easily". Frankie said to them.

"It is not your fault that she found you so easily Frankie. In fact, if she didn't found you and starting to attack, we would be having a harder time to find you. You must have gotten the great at hiding thing from me". Issac said to Frankie.

Frankie shrugs as she looks at Amy and Caleb. "I believe that you two made the huge difference in that battle. Things could have turned out a lot different". Frankie said to them.

Amy nods as she looks at Frankie. "Thanks but just before you passed out, you were going to say something though". Amy said to Frankie as the others agreed.

Frankie looks at them as she does remember. "I was going to say that I notice a strange building close by to where the battle took place. I was going to that building before Irene stopped me". Frankie said to them.

The teens are stunned as this is the first that they are hearing about it. "What did it look like though"? Caleb asks Frankie as he is intrigued by it.

"I am not sure exactly. I didn't go up to it that closely to give an exact description". Frankie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Frankie. "Don't worry about that Frankie, we are glad to have you back". Isabelle said to Frankie. Everyone nods in agreement with the red Mystic Warrior ranger as they share a meaningful hug.

As the mentors are watching the meaningful hug, Daranten has a solemn expression on his face as he hears the strange building that Frankie saw. "Daranten, you look troubled. Is everything alright"? Macha asks Daranten.

Daranten turns as he looks at Macha. "That building that Frankie mentioned, it is an ancient temple that also served as a passage way to Florti at one point. There is an ancient legend that a warrior of Cray powers and a warrior of the Mystic Warriors will use the Sword and Shield of Florinaria to defend the Earth and defeat the Evil Master. However the legend also states that each Mystic Warrior has do a special part in locating it as well". Daranten said to Macha.

Macha nods as she is well aware about the legend. "If memory serves me correctly, Allicitia was the one that used the shield to protect Cray. However at that time, the sword wasn't found and used by its chosen one at that time. The legend also states that if only one of the weapons is in use and the other one is not there, the power to defeat the evil being attacking the planet will be only be at half the strength". Macha said to Daranten. Ahsha nods as she knows the legend well.

Daranten sighs as he has a bad feeling that the temple will be one of the things that will be on the target list of the evil master. "We can't lose the temple Macha". Daranten said to Macha as they are gaining a new concern.

Meanwhile back at the evil headquarters, Melodalix frowns as she thinks back to the battle. 'That Red ranger thought that she could bring me to justice'. Melodalix thought to herself as she thinks about her new plans. "She thought WRONG". Melodalix said to herself.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Irene frowns as she lost her morphor as it reveals to be a fake. "You, YOU SWITCHED THE MORPHORS. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU COOKED UP SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU UGLY LITTLE GIRL". Irene yells at Frankie as she is about to grab her again._

 _"Stop right there Irene, this is where I shall bring you to justice and arrest you". The red Mystic Warrior ranger said to Irene as she has the blaster ready._

 _Irene frowns as she has a sinking feeling that she needed to transform into her new form. "Arrest me yeah right, you rangers don't realize that I am truly evil and have a better form than that pathetic ranger form". Irene said to them._

 _The rangers are stunned as they give her a look. "Better form yeah right, that's the wannabe talking". The Mystic Warrior Yellow Ranger said to Irene._

 _Irene frowns as she sends a dark music fairy blast on them. "You wanna bet ranger", Irene said to them as she went into her other form. The rangers are stunned as she reveals her true form._

 _The Rangers gets hit as they takes a stumble to the ground. They are stunned as they didn't it coming as wings comes out from her back and other features as well. "Where did all of that come from"? The blue Mystic Warrior ranger asks them._

 _"I have no idea". The green Mystic Warrior ranger said to him. None of them saw it coming as they get back up._

 _"I am truly Melodalix. Who knew that I was actually born into the evil power. It is obvious that I didn't know this until now. Who are you calling a wannabe now". Melodalix said to them as she is emitting her evil powers._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Melodalix walks with the evil master as they went to a room. She decides to go into her human form to shock her brother. In the room, the betraying rangers are stunned as the evil master walks in the room. "Master, what brings you to our section. Plus you asked us to bring out the Evil Purple and Silver as well". Victor said to the evil master. None of them doesn't know that someone else is walking into the room. They bow down to him.

The evil master gives them a look. "All of you have a new General who will be your boss to report to". The evil master said to them. The betraying rangers look at each other as they didn't see it coming.

"Who is it Master"? Silvia asks the evil master. She has no idea that it is actually the younger sister of the betraying blue.

"Say hello to Melodalix, she will be overseeing everything that all of you do for now on". The evil master said to them.

Irene walks into the room as she smirks to them. "Why hello there", Irene said to them. She gives them an evil smirk.

The betraying rangers are in shock as they look at Irene. "Irene what are you doing here? You know that mom and dad will flip out if you are not at home. Plus you shouldn't even be here. You don't even belong here". Truman said to Irene as he is getting on to her.

Irene frowns as she fires her powerful psychic powers on him. "I don't even belong here. That is a lame joke coming from you Truman. You will not refer me to that insignificant name anymore". Irene said to them as she reveals her true form on them.

The betraying rangers are stunned as Irene has become Melodalix right in front of them. Truman lands on the floor as he is having a hard time believing that. "How did you gain those powers? They have to be from the evil master right". Wilhelmina said to Melodalix.

Melodalix laughs at Wilhelmina as she glares at her. "Haha, I gained my own evil powers from my true mother. As far as I am concerned, all of you are below me. I will not tolerate any kind of failures from any of you. Otherwise, I will have to make things very difficult for all of you got it". Melodalix said to them.

Silvia is stunned as Zayden is speechless. Victor is stotic as he hasn't said a thing about it. "Oh yeah how so", Silvia said to Melodalix. She gives her a look.

Melodalix glares a look to Silvia. She fires her psychic powers on her. "I had your precious little sister to stay away from the rangers while I had her morphor in my hands. I bet that none of you even figured out that I was the pink ranger". Melodalix said to them as she sends Silvia to the floor with her psychic powers.

Silvia groans in pain as she glares at Melodalix. Truman helps her up as he has a small smile to her. "I suggest that all you follow my orders from now on because I can make your lives a living nightmare that you will all wish that you remained in limbo". Melodalix said to them.

The betraying rangers are stunned as they look at Melodalix. "Yes my mistress", the betraying rangers including the two evil rangers. The evil master grins as he looks at Melodalix. "I will leave them to you". The evil master said to Melodalix as he leaves the room.

Melodalix gives them a look as she smirks to them. "Listen up, your plans to destroy the rangers are officially my plans. Plus, things will be much more different from now on". Melodalix said to them as she has a plan of her own.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _The teens learn more about Frankie on what happened when she vanished. Plus they also learn why Irene wasn't brought to justice yet. However the betraying rangers also learn that Melodalix is their new boss to report to. Things are really heating up now. What will the rangers come across next?_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Arrival of Evil Purple and Silver Rangers Part 1_


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Arrival of the Evil Purple and Silver Rangers Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Melodalix is over seeing training of the evil purple and evil silver rangers. She is furious about how Frankie got rescued as she is holding the very patch that ranger wore. The patch is heavily damaged as she thinks about using them for her purposes.

"You must be the newest general to join the evil master. The name is Neo Xolicernic". Neo Xolicernic said to Melodalix as he is watching the training session. He is not very impressed of the evil controlled rangers. His body has been given a massive upgrade from his former look.

Melodalix turns as she looks at Neo Xolicernic. "The name is Melodalix. I have an idea to repurpose this patch to punish those who fails. The original creator made them to take the strength and power from them". Melodalix said to Neo Xolicernic.

Neo Xolicernic looks at the damaged patch. "Very intriguing new concept, I will definitely help you with the recreation of it. Tell me more about the original creator of this patch". Neo Xolicernic said to Melodalix.

Melodalix smirks as she looks at Neo Xolicernic. "It happens to be a ranger. If I also have an extra one placed on her, she won't know what hit her". Melodalix said to Neo Xolicernic.

Neo Xolicernic is intrigued by the plan for the creator. "So the creator is a ranger, if she is the one that got into your way, she will definitely be punished for it". Neo Xolicernic said to Melodalix.

Melodalix smirks to Neo Xolicernic as she has a plan. "Exactly, she may have escaped from me, but it doesn't mean that it will last for very long. You see each time that the betraying rangers fail to destroy the actual rangers, they will be feeling a strange sensation. The evil rangers will be getting them as well. Plus the purple ranger will be getting it each time that her team defeats a monster. The effects will be subtle at first. However with each win, the effects will increase as well until the time is right to truly punish her". Melodalix said to Neo Xolicernic.

Neo Xolicernic uses his powers to create eight patches. He sneaks to put seven of them on the betraying rangers and the evil purple and evil silver ranger too. The eighth patch is in Melodalix's hands. "It is a great plan Melodalix. There is nothing like punishing those who has failed and punishing a ranger very subtly as well". Neo Xolicernic said to Melodalix.

Melodalix nods as the evil purple and evil silver rangers comes towards her. "We are ready to serve you". The evil purple and evil silver rangers said to Melodalix in unison. They have no idea that a patch is on them as well.

Melodalix grins to them as she has an evil expression on her face. "Good, I want the both of you to make it very difficult for the rangers". Melodalix said to them. The two evil rangers nod as they have a swarm of Zincods with them and leaves the headquarters. Plus Melodalix also takes off as she places the new repurposed patch on a ranger as well.

In the middle of the night, Melodalix is in the country side of Milky Way. She uses her powers to get to Frankie's house. She searches the house as she plans to find Frankie's room. As she founds it, she climbs up to the window and quietly opens it up. She spots a sleeping purple cladded teenage girl as she places the patch on her back without waking her up. 'This well get the punishment started'. Melodalix thought to herself as she presses a button.

The sleeping teenager is starting to feel a strange sensation. Her eyes are cringing as it last for a few seconds. She opens her eyes as she felt a strange sensation on her. As she looks around in the dark room, Frankie doesn't see anyone else in the room. 'Why do I get the feeling that someone was here'? Frankie thought to herself as she drifts back to sleep. She doesn't know that Melodalix had gotten in and gotten away with it.

At the school, it has been a few days since Frankie has been found safe and the first battle against Melodalix. People at school is still talking about Irene being missing. "I can't believe that her mom came today. She still thinks that Irene will miraculously walk to school". A student said to them.

"Maybe Irene realize that she can't be a part of our group and change schools without her mom knowing about it". Another student said to them. They are still gossiping about a missing teen.

"Yeah perhaps she went where ever the cool and lame Trooper girls went off too". Another student said to them. They are grinning like little school girls who has no regard for other student's feelings for being talked about like that.

Isabelle frowns as she is getting fed up with all the gossip that is going on. "All of this gossip is getting ridiculous". Isabelle said to them. She is getting tired of hearing various things that are mostly false and some truth into things.

Amy nods as she looks at Isabelle. "I know what you mean Izzy. While I was out, I heard so much of it that I written some of them down. Some of them are about the rangers, but most of it is about lesser than cool and popular people around school". Amy said to them.

Arlen has a skeptical expression on his face. "Why you written it down though"? Arlen asks Amy as he doesn't see her reasoning behind it. He is the most skeptical about the idea among them.

Amy gives Arlen a look as she sighs to him. "I wanted to find out who started some of these gossiping rumors and put a stop to them. It is not as easy as it looks though". Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see her point. "It is a noble thing to do from finding out these things Amy. Plus you are right about trying to find out who started it. Some people rather keep it to themselves than throwing a friend under the bus". Chris said to them.

"Yeah especially since if their friend was the one that started the gossiping rumor in the first place". Caleb said to them. He has his arms crossed as he doesn't like it at all. He notice the various students gossiping like they have nothing better to do anyways.

Ellie looks at Amy and the list of people on some of the rumors. "Well, you are definitely making a head way on one of them. Plus we should at least find out who was the one that started this one about Anna". Ellie said to them.

Rodney nods as he looks at them. "Yeah even though that Anna is missing right now, she should have the right to know who was behind that rumor and why". Rodney said to them.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "I agree with Rodney". Issac said to them. He is about to say something more until someone approaches them. The teens doesn't notice that a woman is walking towards them, and she is not very happy either.

"Why do you even plan to find out who started a rumor about one of the Trooper girls when you should be finding out who started a rumor about my daughter Irene". Regina said to them as she is furious with them mostly at Issac.

The teens look at the woman as it is Irene's mom. Isabelle frowns as she gives her mom a look. "We have more to go on with a different rumor centering around someone else entirely. It is not a matter of who is more popular or having a priority to help on". Isabelle said to Regina as she is trying to stay calm despite everything that Irene has done to Frankie.

Regina frowns as she glares at Issac. "You should be finding out more about the rumors on my daughter not some insignificant girl who also goes here. Plus how come you are the only one that has made it back from the incident from three years ago". Regina said to Issac as she grabs him by his shirt and arm. Issac is in front of her face. He tries to get away from her.

Ellie frowns as she glares at Regina. "Let him go lady, he has never harmed you". Ellie said to Regina. She is stunned as the woman is going towards over the edge with her mental state.

Regina frowns as she glares at them. "Let him go, he has harmed my family. He has questions that I want answers to". Regina yells at them. She glares at the teens as se is acting very crazy and psychotic.

It is not long that a resource officer comes as he gives the woman a glare. "Release him now, you have overstayed your welcome here". The resource officer said to Regina. He is trying to get Regina to release Issac and leave the school building.

Regina frowns as she glares at the resource officer. She still has Issac in her grip. She realizes that her plan hasn't gone as well like she hoped. She pushes Issac to the floor. "You haven't heard the last of me". Regina said to Issac as she runs out of the school. The resource officer is chasing after her. She gets into her car and drives away. The resource officer barely get the first letter of her liscene plate.

Various students are stunned as they witness the incident. Amy gives them a look. "Spread a rumor about this or I will tell them about it". Amy said to them as she glares at them. The students quickly leave the area as they know not to mess with her.

"Are you ok Issac"? Chris asks Issac as he helps him up. Issac nods as he looks at him. THe teens are stunned as a situation nearly got very bad to unleash the non emergency ranger call out.

Issac looks a bit shaken up as he looks at Chris. The other teens are stunned and worried about him. "I will be fine. Just shaken up like a bad milkshake". Issac said to them. He is trying to calm his breathing down as he rubs his arm.

"Maybe you should head to the nurse's office to make sure that you are ok". Rodney said to Issac. The other teens nod as they got worried about him.

Issac nods as he looks at them. "I suppose so". Issac said to them. It is not long that he is escorted to the nurse's office. The rest of the teens look at each other as they seem to buy that the gold ranger is alright.

After school, the teens are at the headquarters training. Issac is feeling a bit down from the incident this morning. "How they couldn't catch her is beyond me". Ellie said to them as she is very furious about the news.

"You are telling me. It looked like she was going to kidnap him. He hasn't done anything to her. That woman and her daughter has caused your family and extended family too much trouble". Amy said to Isabelle as she is furious about today.

The guys sighs as they can tell that the girls are angry about things. "The cops will catch up to her eventually girls. Plus how is Frankie holding up these days"? Rodney asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Rodney as the subject changes. "Frankie is holding up well. She has talked about what happened and how she survived out there in the mountains. Plus she has given herself a break from things and relaxed as well. I just don't know how long the peacefulness will last for Frankie. How many people or even villains has their eyes set on her to do who knows what to her". Isabelle said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Isabelle. "I can understand why you are feeling like this Izzy. Plus Morgana and her teammates will have her eye on her as well". Rodney said to Isabelle.

The guys nod as they help Isabelle feel better. "You better believe it Isabelle. Even though I haven't met Morgana and her team yet, from what you guys have told me about her is that she is not the kind of girl to stand by and do nothing when a friend is in trouble and danger". Caleb said to Isabelle. /

Isabelle sighs as she feels better about things. "I suppose you are right about that". Isabelle said to them. She knows that Morgana is becoming a better leader and has grown some since making her mistakes.

All the sudden the alarms are going off. The teens frown as they spot a huge swarm of Zincods at the park. "We better go guys". Isabelle said to them. The gang nods as they head out.

At the park, the teens arrive as they are stunned by the amount of Zincods. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad set up for a trap"? Amy asks them. Her gut instincts are acting up.

All the sudden, the teens get hit with beam. They take a stumble back some. Smoke and dust covers their eyes as they are trying to get away from it. "Where did that come from"? Chris asks them.

"I do not know dude. It came in at us very fast. We are definitely getting very bad company". Arlen said to the others as they try to cover their eyes from the from and dust from the incoming attack.

"More to the point, who did that though"? Caleb asks them as they are getting back up.

As the smoke and dust clears up, the teens are face to face with two figures in ranger form. "We did rangers and we are your doom". The evil purple and silver rangers said in unison. The teens gasp as they see the true reason why they got called to the park in the first place.

 _ **End Chapter** _

_Melodalix meets Neo Xolicernic for the first time. She has a plan to punish the evil and betraying rangers when they fail. Plus she also places the new patch on Frankie as well. How long will it take Frankie's team to figure it out? Plus Irene's mom made a scene at school and targeting Issac. However she got away. Plus the teens are face to face with the evil rangers. How they will handle the battle?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Arrival of the Evil Purple and Silver Rangers Part 2_


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD. /

Chapter 29: The Arrival of the Evil Purple and Silver Rangers Part 2

The teens are face to face with the evil purple and silver rangers. "We are you doom rangers. Fight us or else". The evil rangers said in unison. They look really serious as they are in fighting stance.

Isabelle frowns as they grab their morphors out. "If its a fight that you two want, it is a fight that you are going to get". Isabelle said to the evil rangers. The teens nod as they are not going to let them defeat them.

The evil rangers frown as they fire beams at them again. The teens dodge them as they are ready to morph into ranger form. They have their morphors in their hands. They even land on their feet from the scattered dodge from the evil ranger's attack.

 _ **"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They grab their unique weapons out as they are ready to fight the evil rangers.

"Zincods get them now", the evil rangers said to them. The Zincods are charging in at the rangers. They also charge into the battle. Isabelle frowns as she has her katana sword out. She is slicing the Zincods down as they come at her. She frowns as she see that the evil rangers are coming in really fast. "Guys heads up, they are really fast". Isabelle said to them as she is kicking at a Zincod down.

Arlen hears Isabelle's words as he is knocking the Zincods out. As he uses his weapon on more foot soldiers, he doesn't notice that the evil purple and silver coming in at him. All the sudden, Arlen gets hit from behind as he is sent flying to the ground first. He screams as he demorphs back to civilian form. "Ha, the easiest ranger to get to is often the weakest". The evil rangers said to Arlen.

Rodney gaps as he watches Arlen being knocked out by the evil rangers. "Arlen", Rodney yells to the green rangers. The Zincods are blocking his way. he punches and kicks at them as he rushes over to the fallen green ranger.

Chris defends Arlen as he pushing the Zincods back as he nods to the blue ranger. "Lets combine our powers on those two and see how they like it". Chris said to Rodney. Rodney nods as he glares at the evil rangers.

As a blue and white power beams are heading towards the evil rangers, the silver ranger absorbs it as she is glowing in a dark and evil power. She powers up to redirect it back on them. The evil purple ranger hits it with her sword to add additional power to the dark powers. "Lets see how you handle this then". the evil rangers said in unison.

"Rodney, Chris, watch out", Isabelle said to them as she is holding the Zincods off as she spots the evil energy heading towards the two guys.

Chris and Rodney does not react in time from the warning sent from Isabelle. The two rangers gets hit as they are sent flying to the ground. They are deeply sore and demorphs back to their civilian form. Ellie frowns as she sees her teammates laying on the ground. "Chris, Rodney", Ellie said to them. She turns around as she glares at them.

"Messing with my friends is a huge mistake". Ellie said to the evil rangers. They start a weapons fight as Ellie is really mad at them. She is putting up the fight against them as she is trying to break their combination. The evil purple and silver rangers smirk as they pull off dirty moves on Ellie. "Ellie watch out", Issac yells to Ellie. Ellie reacts too late as she gets hit by their dirty moves. She is sent flying to the ground as she lands really hard. She demorphs back to her civilian form and cringes in pain. /

Isabelle, Issac, Amy, and Caleb frown as they glare at the evil rangers. "That's fighting dirty", Amy said to the evil rangers. As the four of them charge in towards the evil rangers, they want to fight for Ellie, Arlen, Chris, and Rodney.

As they are trying to hold them off, the evil rangers are still making things worse for the remaining rangers. Caleb frowns as he notices something on the both of them. It is a square like a strange patch. Plus he senses the evil power within them. 'Is that the source of the evil control on them'? Caleb thought to himself as he has a full mind to aim it at it.

The evil rangers are laughing at the four remaining rangers. "You can not defeat us when we have knocked out four of your own teammates". The evil rangers said to them in unison as send a power beam at them.

Amy rolls her eyes at them as she is getting annoyed by the unison. "This unison thing is more annoying than you". Amy said to them. She fires her light power on them. The beam of light grazed the purple ranger as it made a small dent into the square strange item. However it completely misses the silver ranger entirely. The evil rangers takes a stumble to the ground as they glare at them. They send a combined attack on the rangers.

Issac and Isabelle sets up a red and gold shield to protect the four of them. As the dark attack hits the shield, the twins are trying to hold the shield up. The dark powers are pushing them back as their feet are pushed back. The dark power got through as it hits the red and gold rangers. They land on the ground really hard.

"Isabelle, Issac no", Amy said to them as she and Caleb watches them demorph back to their civilian form. Caleb frowns as they got the better of the team.

"We will be back rangers. Next time, none of you will be that lucky". The evil purple and silver rangers said to them in unison as they teleported away.

Amy and Caleb frowns as they are right by their teammates's side. Caleb grabs his morphor out. "Daranten, we need to be teleport back. The others are hurt in the battle because of the evil rangers". Caleb said to Daranten.

 _ **"Teleporting all of you now Caleb".**_ Daranten said to Caleb as the Rangers are teleported back to the headquarters.

At the headquarters, most of the teens are in the med bay. Aron and Agathasia frowns as they look at them. "The evil rangers did this to them". Agathasia said to them. They frown as most of the rangers are out cold from the battle except for Amy and Caleb.

Amy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah there was an evil silver ranger and an evil purple ranger. We don't even know who they are underneath the helmet much less their individual voices. They love speaking to us in unison. We have never fought evil rangers before let alone two of them". Amy said to them.

Aron frowns as this is not good. "You need to find out if they are evilly controller or being manipulated into being evil". Aron said to them. Daranten nods as he looks at them. "Aron is correct. They will need a lot of rest. Until then, all of you need to come up with a plan to defeat them". Daranten said to them.

Amy and Caleb frowns as they watch their teammates laying in bed. They have various bandages on their bodies as they got beaten by the evil purple and silver rangers. 'If that is the source of the evil control, how can we destroy it. Sure I barely grazed the one on the evil purple ranger, but something tells me that getting through to them will not be as easy as it looks'. Caleb thought to himself as he looks down on it. /

 _ **End Chapter** _

_The Rangers has their hands full against the evil rangers. Plus Caleb spotted a square patch like device on them. Is it the source of the evil control and power? If he is correct, who placed them there and why'?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** A Secret Family Revelation_


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: Secret Family Revelation

At the evil headquarters, the betraying rangers are gathered together as they work on their plans to get to each of the rangers. They are clearly annoyed by the fact that Melodalix has taken over their plans for the evil purple and evil silver rangers. "We have been with the evil master for three years, and for what some girl coming in and changing the superiority of the group". Victor said to them as he is very angry by the fact.

The others nod in agreement as Truman is more furious than the rest of them. "Who does my sister think she is though? I told her that she doesn't belong as a ranger, but now she has joined the evil party". Truman said to them. He is very annoyed by the fact that Irene aka Melodalix and has evil powers of her own.

The others look at Truman as they can tell that he is very furious about things. "That girl is very dangerous towards the rangers, but what I don't get is where she got those evil powers. If you ask me, those powers should be going to us instead. We can put her in her place like it should have been". Wilhemnia said to them.

"Yeah that way, we will be back on top like it should have been in the first place". Zayden said to them as the group agrees with them. All the sudden, the three of them are feeling a strong and powerful sensation through their bodies.

 _ **"Did you three say that my inherited powers should have gone to you five? You really shouldn't have said that to me. I will not tolerate insuboration from the likes of you".** _Melodalix said to them as she overheard them talking about it. She uses her dark psychic powers on them.

The three betraying rangers are in the air as they are in some pain. "Yes Melodalix", they reply back to her as they suffered enough from their punishment. Melodalix releases them as she sees it fit to let them fall to the floor. She smirks as she has put them in their place.

"That is what I thought". Melodalix said to them as she looks like she is more superior than the five betraying rangers. She looks at Victor as she has an assignment for him. "I want you to attack and destroy the rangers. Since you share the same color with Ellie, you should start destroying her for good. Plus take Evil Purple with you as well for the fight". Melodalix said to them.

Victor smirks as he is finally getting another chance to fight the current yellow ranger. "It will be my pleasure to destroy that yellow ranger". Victor said to Melodalix. He takes the evil purple ranger with him along with a swarm of Zincods with him.

Melodalix glares at the other three betraying rangers as she smirks to them. "At least Victor follows orders, it is something that you three and the rest of you should learn by now that I am in charge of all of you. Otherwise, you won't like it so much". Melodalix said to them as she leaves the room.

Silvia frowns as she was grateful that she didn't get the same treatment like Truman, Wilheminia, and Zayden did. "Are you ok"? Sora asks them as gives them a hand up. Truman takes it as it is not long that they are picked up from the floor.

"I am ok. I always thought that my sister is nothing more than an annoying nuisance, but now I don't even recognize her anymore. It is like there is something about her that I didn't even knew". Truman said to Silvia.

Zayden looks at Truman as he thinks about it. "Now that you mention it, she was always in the way three years ago especially when there was an emergency". Zayden said to Truman.

Wilheminia turns her head to them as she is still angry about being punished. "Yeah it is like she has drastically changed over night". The white cladded teenage girl said to them. The group looks at each other as they are pondering about things as well.

It has been a couple days since the first encounter with the evil purple and evil silver rangers. The teens has recovered from the intense battle as they are at school. However for Ellie, she is very perplexed about a strange dream that she had last night. 'That dream, why did she mean by that I have a half brother? Plus did what does my dad have to do with it'? Ellie asks herself as she thinks back to the dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Ellie is in a weird space as she finds herself at someone else's house. She looks at a photo graph on the cabinet shelf. It has a man and a woman with two kids. Ellie frowns as she recognizes her dad with the woman. "He just had to have another family". Ellie said to herself as she is angry with him._

 ** _"Hello Eleanor",_** _a female voice said to Ellie as her spirit appears to her. She looks paler than normal with a hospital gown and injuries that she substained in a car accident. **"It has been so long since I have been in this house. At the same time, it is nice to finally meet you at long last".** The female spirit said to Ellie. _

_Ellie is stunned as she is caught off guard by the female spirit. "Meet me, but why though? Plus who are you and how did you know my name"? Ellie asks the female spirit as she is on guard about it._

 ** _"My name is Maria. There is not much time to explain Eleanor. You have to free our brother from the evil control of the Evil Master"._** _The spirit named Maria said to Ellie._

 _Ellie is very caught off guard by the revelation as she backs up a bit. "Woah, wait a minute what our brother? I don't have a brother". Ellie said to Maria as she is in denial about it._

 ** _"Yes you do Eleanor. We share the same father. My mom forbidden Victor and I from meeting and getting to know you. She blamed dad for being married to your mom without getting a divorce first. As for you, my mom said that you are the innocent one that also got hurt by our father"._** _Maria said to Ellie._

 _Ellie shrugs as she looks at Maria as it make sense to her. "I do remember my mom and dad arguing about an affair and a secret family that he kept from me and my mom. It made me wonder who it was that he had that family with. I never found out about it though". Ellie said to Maria._

 ** _"My mom found out about you and your family when she found a court order summunce to pay child support. They had a bad fight about it. She even ordered us not to have anything to do with you"._** _Maria said to Ellie as she looks at her._

 _"That really stinks though, when you said about our brother, is his name Victor by any chance"? Ellie asks Maria as she has a sinking feeling on who she is talking about. She has a sheepish expression on her face._

 ** _"Yes, his name is Victor. My death has rocked him for a very long time. You see Victor and I were really close growing up. Victor was always the protective hot headed one. I was more level headed one, voice of reason, and a leader. Growing up, when dad let us down, I was the one that was upset and crying. Victor was the one that always cheered me up. He is the big brother that everyone always wanted. Three years ago, I was with Victor and the other betrayers when those things attacked for the first time. Issac was not with us during that first attack. Even though we all fought together, he didn't know that it was the last time that I will be on this Earth"._** _Maria said to Ellie as she recalls that day very clearly._

 _Ellie looks at Maria as she is starting to remember about something on that particular day. "What do you mean by that Maria"? Ellie asks Maria as she is trying to remember that day._

 ** _"Earlier that day, we unknowingly first met and I got you to a safe place when those things first came. After that battle, I wanted to meet with you to make sure that you were ok. I drove over and got a glimpse of you. However as I left the area, another car t-boned me and passed away in the crash. Do you remember"?_** _Maria asks Ellie as she has a knowing expression on her face._

 _Ellie is stunned as she does remember the first meeting. "Yeah I do remember it. I was running towards those things and fighting them on my own. You spotted me and got me away even when I didn't want to. Plus I saw that accident happening and told the police the license plate number of the car that hit the other car. That driver that fled the scene eventually got arrested". Ellie said to Maria as she remembers that day now._

 ** _"Eleanor, you must get through to Victor. You must tell him that this is not who he truly is. You must tell him that Maria is not happy to see who he has become. You are the only one to get through to our brother"._** _Maria said to Ellie as she is fading away from the dream. Ellie is stunned as she is processing the news._

 ** _End Dream_**

Ellie sighs as she is trying to process the news as the others are joining her at the table. "Hey Ellie are you alright? You look deeply troubled". Isabelle said to Ellie as it is obvious that something is on their minds.

Ellie snaps out from her deep fog as she looks at Isabelle and the others. "Hey guys do you remember on that day when the Zincods first attacked three years ago"? Ellie asks them as she is wondering about the others.

The teens are surprised by the question as they look at each other as they turn back to Ellie. "Why do you ask about that Ellie"? Caleb asks them as he is wondering about it. He has a skeptical expression on his face.

Ellie looks at Caleb as she sighs to them as she thinks about it. "On that day, I jumped into the fight just east of the school. I had no idea why those things were there let alone attacking the city. Then I saw this girl who got me away for safety even if I didn't want to. However just after the battle was over, I saw a car hitting the car that the girl was driving just near by my house. The girl didn't survive the car crash". Ellie said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Ellie as they all remember about that day. "That must be rough to witness a car crash like that Ellie". Caleb said to Ellie as it sends chills down his spine.

It suddenly hits Issac as he does remember about that day. "Hold on though, was the girl's name Maria by any chance"? Issac asks Ellie as he does remember about her. The teens look at Issac as a sudden realization hits him.

Ellie turns to Issac as bells are ringing in her mind as she gives him a look. "Yeah wait a minute how did you know"? Ellie asks Issac as she wants to know about it. The teens look at each other as things are about to come out from the wood work.

"Three years ago, it was when those Zincods attacked. Maria's car crash happened shortly after that first battle was over. There was a huge moment of silence the next day. Plus I meet the betraying rangers and became a team. Although, I didn't really know Maria that well at the time. Even though when we became a team, Victor was really hard and hot headed. He got brought to the team just after his sister died. He didn't like that I became the red ranger or the leader for that matter. He always said that Maria was the one that lead them to the fight". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realized that things are adding up for them. "It does make sense though but did something happen Ellie"? Rodney asks Ellie as he is curious about it.

Ellie nods as she looks at them as she sighs to them. "Yeah something did happen guys. Maria came to me in a weird and totally freaky dream. She told me that she and Victor are actually my half siblings that I never knew existed. They came from my so called father who left my mom and me for their mom in an affair". Ellie said to them as she admits to the teens.

The teens are in shock as they learn about the family relation from her. "Man that is really messed up". Chris said to them as he had no idea that one of the betraying rangers is related to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at Chris as she sighs to them. "That's the thing though, I never knew that they are my half siblings though. Last night Maria's ghost told me that her mom forbidden her and Victor from getting to know me. Apparently, her mom didn't like that my dad didn't divorce her sooner to start a family with her. She said that I am the innocent one that caught up in it". Ellie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are skeptical about that logic. "That lady must be so selfish to keep her own kids to get to know you". Amy said to Ellie as she crosses her arms to her.

Isabelle shurgs as she does not know about that. "It may have been selfish Amy, but she probably did it to protect her two kids though". Isabelle said to Amy. She is wondering how Ellie is handling it.

Ellie sighs as she looks at them as it is bothering her greatly. "I appericate you guys for talking to me. I need some time to process all of this alone". Ellie said to them. She gets up from the table and leaves the lunchroom. The teens frown as they are wondering how to go from there.

After school, Ellie is walking around at the park. As she is still thinking about the dream and the message that Maria told her, Ellie is still has this weird feeling that someone is going to come in a bad way. She sighs as the dream is still puzzling her as she was told to rescue Victor from the Evil Master. 'How am I suppose to rescue someone who wants to destroy us and the world'? Ellie thought to herself as it is a tough question weighing her mind.

"So I get the current yellow ranger all by myself. It has been a while since I last saw you". Victor said to Ellie as he is in his betraying yellow ranger form. "Then again, I am not alone this time because I brought a friend". Victor said to Ellie. The evil purple also shows up with him as a swarm of Zincods appear and ready to fight.

Ellie frowns as she glares at Victor as she is ready to fight. "Yeah but I don't share the same happiness and joy to see your ugly face". Ellie said to the betraying yellow ranger. She has her morphor in her hands.

Victor is laughing at Ellie as he gives her a look the Zincods are starting to swarm around her. "You didn't even mention anything about seeing the evil purple ranger either. You are being very rude as well". Victor said to Ellie.

Ellie rolls her eyes at Victor as she spots the evil ranger. "Oh gee, I did forgot to mention about that ranger. What is she going to do, cry"? Ellie asks the betraying ranger as she is not bothered by it.

Victor rolls his eyes at Ellie as he doesn't seemed to be impressed by her retort and sarcasm. "You will regret that ranger. Zincods and evil purple go and destroy her". Victor said to them. He has his eyes on Ellie as well.

Ellie frowns as she watches the evil ranger and Zincods coming at her. She quickly runs to charge in at the Zincods as the battle is getting started. She starts kicking and punching at the foot soldiers. However, the evil purple ranger surprises the yellow cladded teen by firing beams at her. The beams lands near her as dust and smoke is surrounding her. She gets kicked to the stomach as she sent back flying to the ground.

Victor is laughing at Ellie as he glares at her. "Did you honestly think you can defeat them and me"? Victor asks Ellie as he is coming in towards her. He is ready to pummel Ellie to the ground.

Ellie frowns as she is trying to get up to fight as she notices Victor getting closer and closer to her. All the sudden, more beams are heading Victor and the evil purple ranger, they are pushed back as the other rangers arrive to help. "Ellie", Isabelle said to Ellie as they send the Zincods back.

Ellie nods as she is given a hand up from Chris as looks at them. "Guys, I am glad to see you". Ellie said to them as she has a sheepish expression on her face.

"How come you were fighting them by yourself Ellie? It is not like you to fight the evil foot soldiers and evil monster or ranger". Rodney asks Ellie. He is curious as this is not Ellie to do these things. The others nod as they look at Ellie.

Ellie sighs as she looks at her teammates as she has a guilty expression on her face. "I know it is not my style Rodney, and I do feel guilty about it. I had a lot on my mind especially about that dream". Ellie said to them.

Victor glares at the rangers especially at Ellie as he sends another beam at them. "Silly dreams haha, all dreams gets ruined and never come true. Now I will destroy all of you starting with you". Victor said to them as he sends beams at them. Plus the evil purple ranger also sends powerful attack on them as well.

Ellie frowns as the beams are coming in at the team very fast. She glares at Victor and the evil purple rangers. "I think it is time that I actually morph to join this fight". Ellie said to them.

"MYSTIC WARRIORS POWER RANGERS", Ellie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

The rangers dodge the incoming beams as they glare at the enemy. "I am ready for a rematch against the evil purple ranger". Arlen said to them as he is thinking about the previous battle against them. 

Isabelle frowns as they are face to face with a betraying ranger and an evil ranger. "Ellie, you face the betraying ranger while the rest of us will face the evil purple ranger". Isabelle said to Ellie. Ellie nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Right", Ellie said to Isabelle as she is ready to fight Victor.

"Give me your best shot ranger", Victor said to Ellie as he is trying to taunt the ranger. He fires a barrage of beams at Ellie. Ellie deflects them with her weapon as she sends a distraction back to the betraying ranger.

Ellie rolls her eyes at Victor as she swiftly makes some moves on the betraying ranger. "I like to see you try Mr. Hot Head". Ellie said to Victor. She has her twin daggers out to slash at the betraying ranger.

The others are fighting the evil purple ranger as they notice the fight between Ellie and Victor. Caleb notices something on Victor as it has the same shape and size as the item on the evil purple ranger. 'Why does he have that item on him? It is very similar to the item on the evil rangers. Plus there is a strong evil mark on them as well. I got to bring this up with the others'. Caleb thought to himself.

The evil purple ranger frowns as the rangers are still going at it on her. "Who do you rangers think you are? Your attacks are useless as ever". The evil purple ranger asks them. She fires beams at them as she wants to destroy them all.

Amy frowns as the beams are rapid fire on them. She sets up a magenta pink shield to protect the others. "We are the rangers destined to save the world. Our attacks will grow to defeat all of you". Amy said to the evil purple ranger. Light shines as it hits the evil purple ranger and it is starting to effect the square device a little bit more. The evil ranger takes a stumble back some as well.

Back with Victor and Ellie, the two rangers are continuing their fight as Victor is getting the better of Ellie. 'Face it yellow ranger, I am more powerful than you". Victor said to Ellie as he is going rapid fire on her.

Ellie is struggling to get away from his attacks as she is in some pain. She takes a stumble to the ground as she is about to demorph back to her civilian form. 'There has to be something that I haven't tried yet'. Ellie thought to herself as she is thinking of a new plan.

 _ **"Ellie, it is time for you to tell him".**_ The ghost of Maria said to Ellie as she is giving her the encouragement. Ellie turns around as she spots the spirit of Maria. She realize that the betraying ranger is coming in to finish her off.

Ellie gets up as she glares at Victor as she realizes that he needs to be told about Maria. "How dare you attack innocent people? Do you have any idea how much trouble and grief that you have placed on others. Your sister Maria wouldn't like seeing you like this at all. She knows that this is not who you really are". Ellie said to Victor.

Victor is stunned as he freezes in place as he hears about Maria. He glares at Ellie as his eyes burrow with angry. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MARIA YOU PATHETIC YELLOW RANGER"? Victor asks Ellie as he is yelling at her.

Ellie looks at Victor as it has gotten his attention. "I know that she was the voice of reason and a leader. I also know that you were very protective of her. She said that this is not who you really are". Ellie said to Victor as she is glowing in a bright yellow ranger power.

Victor is stunned as the current yellow ranger got it right about her. He is stunned as this has never happened before as he feels like he can't do a thing. "My beloved sister is dead because of a silly girl in the middle of the road". Victor said to Ellie as he was told of a lie.

Ellie frowns as some how the betraying yellow was being lied to about his sister's death. "That is not true. Our sister died because of a distracted driver fled the scene of the accident". Ellie said to Victor as she is trying to get through to him.

Victor turns as he grabs Ellie by her ranger suit as he lifted her into the air. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU PATHETIC RANGER? YOU ARE NOT RELATED TO MY SISTER". Victor yells at Ellie.

Ellie frowns as she is kicking at Victor as the yellow light is still with her. "I am related to you Victor. We share the same absentee father of all time. Don't you remember, your mom forbidden you and Maria from getting to know me. You got to remember". Ellie yells at Victor as she unleashes a yellow beam at Victor.

Victor is stunned as he gets hit by the yellow light as it is effecting the device on his arm. He lands on the ground as it is not long that the evil purple ranger lands close by to him. "I do not know how you could have found out about Maria. I will be back to get my revenge". Victor said to Ellie as he grabs the evil purple ranger and took off from the scene.

Ellie is feeling woozy as she is feeling weak and exhausted from the power boost. She demorphs back to her civilian form. The others rushes to Ellie as they help her up. "Ellie, are you ok"? Issac asks Ellie as he grins to the yellow ranger.

Ellie looks at them as she is exhausted from the fight. "Yeah I am ok just really exhausted though. Plus it looks like I have gained a power boost as well". Ellie said to them as she nods to them.

"It is exactly what happened when we gain a power boost". Amy said to them as she does remember about it. The teens look at each other as it is huge surprise that she has gotten some words through the betraying yellow.

"Yeah but when you said those things to Victor, it looked like he really lost his nerve and temper too". Caleb said to Ellie as the others agreed with him. They are wondering why he reacted like that before.

Ellie looks at them as she thinks about the ghost as the battle is over for now. "I will explain it later guys. I am ready for a nap". Ellie said to the other rangers as she passed out again. Issac has her in his arms as they realize that they are on to something really important and teleports back to the headquarters.

Back at the evil headquarters, Melodalix frowns as she spots Victor and the evil purple ranger. "I am very disappointed in you Victor. To think, you are one of the more powerful of the betraying rangers". Meloadalix said to Victor. She has an evil glare on her face as she is not pleased with the ranger.

Victor frown as he gives a look to Melodalix as he is not in the mood. "Yes I failed to destroy that ranger Melodalix. It won't happen again". Victor said to Melodalix. He is tries to get around from the general when he feels a strong sensation as evil energy is punishing him.

Melodalix frowns as she glares at Victor as he is feeling the effects of being punished for his failure. "Yes, next time you face off against that ranger, you shall destroy her". Melodalix said to Victor. She walks away from the betraying yellow ranger.

Victor collaspes to the ground as he is on his knees. 'Could what that ranger said was true'? Victor thought to himself as he is trying to get up. What he doesn't know that the evil purple gotten the same level of punishment. However one other person is getting the same effects. However, it is not very powerful like it is for Victor and the evil purple ranger as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Victor has made his entrance to the battle against Ellie. However, she gotten a strange dream and a visit from the ghost of Maria. Plus as the words gotten to Victor, she is gaining a power boost._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Revenge of the Football Star's Sister_


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Football Connection

At evil headquarters, Melodalix frowns as she is looking at the monitors. On the screen, it has a display of power level of the patches she has created. It also has the pictures of those who are wearing them. However in her hand, she has a long staff like scepter with a jeweled orb in the middle. Plus on the monitors, Iris showing live video feed of those who are wearing them. "So those sisters spotted the patch on Frankie and removed it. Well removing the patch will not escape her from the pain that she will be subjected to". Melodalix said to herself as she has a plan up her sleeves.

It is not long that Wilhelmina and the evil silver ranger walk in the room. "You requested us Melodalix". Wilhelmina said to Melodalix as she bows to her. She is less than thrilled about being summoned by the newest evil officer.

Melodalix turns to Wilhelmina and the evil silver ranger. "Yes, it is time for you to attack the current white ranger. Make sure that you destroy him along with those teammates of his". Melodalix said to Wilhelmina and the evil silver ranger.

"We shall not fail you Melodalix". The two evilly controlled individuals replies back to Melodalix. They have a swarm of Zincods with them as they leave the headquarters. Wilhelmia frowns as she is getting started with the orders.

The next day at school, the teens are in somber and solemn attitude. They have learned that Nora has mysteriously disappeared. Plus Rodney has felt her pain and being in trouble. "How could this have happened"? Rodney asks them as it is hitting him hard considering that they share the same ranger color.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Rodney. "I do not know Rodney. The police is handling the case. I can't imagine how Morgana and her team is handling this right now. First it was Frankie mysteriously disappeared and now it's Nora due to civilians in their town". Isabelle said to them.

Ellie nods in agreement with Isabelle as the whole thing is very creepy and unusual. "Yeah those guys got slammed with bad news. If anyone needs the break from bad stuff happening, it is them". Ellie said to them.

The teens agrees with Ellie as Arlen notices Chris being quiet as a church mouse. "Hey Chris, why are you so quiet all the sudden"? Arlen asks Chris as it catches the others attention.

Chris snaps out from his deep fog as they others gives him a look. "Oh sorry guys, I had other things on my mind". Chris said to them. He has a sheepish expression on his face. He rubs his hand on his arm as he is feeling down about something.

Amy gives Chris a look as she is skeptical about it. "What kind of things"? Amy asks Chris as she has her arms crossed. The others also wants to know as well. "Come Chris, tell us what is bothering you". Amy said to Chris.

Chris looks at them as he sighs to them. "I was thinking about the betraying rangers". Chris said to them like he is admitting something to them. The teens are stunned as he is bringing them up right now.

Caleb looks at Chris as he is somewhat familiar about them. Issac sighs as the subject has brought some uneasiness to him. "What about them Chris? The subject is not very easy for Issac to talk about". Caleb said to Chris.

Chris looks at Caleb as Issac looks down on himself. "I know it is not easy for Issac to talk about. However it makes me wonder if we have a connection or something in common with each of the betraying rangers". Chris said to them as he blurts it out to them.

The teens are stunned as it something new to consider. "Ok that is a new thing to consider but there wasn't a betraying black or gold from three years ago". Issac said to Chris as the others agreed with him.

Isabelle looks at them as she thinks about it. "That's right, there is the betraying yellow, blue, white, green, and pink rangers. But Chris, how does the connection or having something in common with one of them significant to us though"? Isabelle asks Chris as she is trying to see what Chris is thinking.

Chris looks at Isabelle as it is a very good question. "We all know that the betraying pink is Amy's sister. Plus in the most recent battle, Ellie learns that the betraying yellow ranger is her half brother. It makes me wonder if there is other connections that me, Rodney, and Arlen has with the betraying white, blue and green rangers". Chris said to them.

The teens look at each as it is something to highly consider. "Look Chris, I don't know if is true that betraying yellow ranger is actually my half brother. The only person that has that answer is my dad. I don't even speak to him. However, I do get where you are going with it". Ellie said to them.

Rodney nods as he thinks about it. "I also do see where your theory is going Chris. Plus it would not surprise me if we do find out that we do have that connection". Rodney said to Chris.

Arlen nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah although, did you have a whacked out dream like Ellie did to get you think about it"? Arlen asks Chris as he is skeptical about it still. He doesn't know what to think or believe as the theory is new to him as well.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "Now that you mention it, I did get a weird dream just like Ellie did. It brought back some memories about that night when I was ambushed by those football players". Chris said to them. The teens are very surprised to learn about it.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Chris finds himself on the football field in Milky Way as it was the very championship game where his team won the game. However it is also the place where he was beaten up by the other team and caused his eye condition. "Why is it that it always had to be back here"? Chris asks himself as he doesn't like to be reminded of that particular time._

 _"Hey Grady", a male voice said to Chris as he is wearing a football uniform with a helmet in his hands. He has a faint smile on his face as he looks at his former teammate. Back then he was the big dog on campus and the quarterback of the team when Chris was injured in the beating two years ago._

 _Chris turns around as he recognizes the player in particular. The older players always called the younger players by their last name. "Steven what are you doing here"? Chris asks the football player revealed to be Steven._

 _"I need you to rescue my sister Wilhelmina from her the evil that is controlling her. She is not who she truly is".Steven said to Chris as he gives him a task. He is being serious despite being the playboy back then in school._

 _Chris is stunned as he learns that Wilhelmina is actually his sister. "What she is your sister? Haven't I got enough trouble from your sisters"? Chris asks Steven as he does remember something when he first came back to school._

 _Steven sighs as he does remember about his younger sister who looked up to him. "My younger sister always has pride in me to be the hero of the school. Plus Wilhelmina was exactly the same way like she is. Having the pride in something is good, but having too much of it can lead to bad consequences Chris. I have always tried to get Wilhelmina and Zoey to admit that they had too much pride with everything that she did. However, after I passed away, they didn't took my death very well. Plus ever since Wilhelmina disappeared three years ago, it gotten a lot worse for Zoey too. You got to get through to Wilhelmina and get her to admit that she is too hang up on her pride and my passing". Steven said to Chris as he vanishes from the dream._

 _ **End Dream**_

The teens listen to Chris as he explains the dream to them. Ellie looks at Chris as she remembers about her dream. "It's weird though when I had my dream, Maria appeared to me and told me about our supposedly brother. I think you may be on to something Chris". Ellie said to Chris.

Rodney looks at them as he thinks about it. "Was there any more deaths of students from this school three years ago? I wasn't living in this town at that time"? Rodney asks them. He is wondering if there was something else important from that time or even two years ago.

Issac looks at Rodney as he is thinking about it. "Now that you mention it, there were some others that died three years ago. I wasn't around two years ago to see if there were more student deaths. There were more deaths of students in that year than the previous years. None of them were ranger related battles. It maybe we know the same person that the betraying rangers does as well". Issac said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "We need to look at that year book again". Isabelle said to them. The teens nod as they plan to do just that. The bell rings as they are dismissed from lunch and head back to class.

As the day progressed, Chris is at his locker as he is going to meet up with his friends in the library for research on things. He is thinking about the dream as he is wondering how to get through to the betraying white ranger. "I wish I knew how to do Steven". Chris said to himself as he tries to make sure no one else heard him talking to himself.

"How dare you even say my brother's name"? A girl in gothic like clothes asks Chris as she is not pleased to hear his name being said. She is a year younger than him as she has pale skin tone with black lipstick on as well.

Chris turns as he recognizes the younger sister. "Zoey look I was thinking about him". Chris said to the gothic girl named Zoey. He sees the gothic and black in her. He has a sinking feeling that she shouldn't be messed with.

Zoey rolls her eyes at Chris as she glares at him. "If you didn't make the game winning touchdown that won the game two years ago and let my brother hold the ball to the end zone, the news could have gotten to Wilhelmina to convince her to come home". Zoey said to Chris as she is angry at him.

Chris frowns as he looks at Zoey. He knows it is hard to explain why Wilhelmina vanished three years ago. "Its hard to explain why she vanished Zoey. Plus where ever she was, there was no way she could have known what happened to Steven two years ago". Chris said to Zoey.

Zoey glares at Chris as she has a fist ready. "You sound like my parents think about it, if you didn't make the game winning touchdown and let him done it, maybe you would haven't lost the vision of your eye in that fight. Plus that hero boy wouldn't have stayed with you". Zoey said to Chris.

Chris frowns as he is not going to argue with Zoey. "You are still hung on your pride about Steven, that game, and the aftermath of that game". Chris said to Zoey as he fires back at her.

Zoey is enraged as she glares at Chris. She punches Chris right at his bad eye. She has tears in her eyes as she is very upset at home. "That's right you half blinded jock wannabe". Zoey said to Chris as she hits him again.

The teens frowns as they see Chris on the floor. "That's enough", Chloe said to Zoey as she defends Chris. She has a white floral dress with sandals. She is furious that someone even had the audacity to hit Chris.

Zoey frowns as a teacher spots them. "That's it young lady, Principal's Office now". A teacher said to Zoey. Zoey frowns as she gives them a look. She is being carted away by the teacher as she got caught.

The teens help Chris up as his bad eye is swollen quicker than normal. "Let me get you to the nurse's office". Isabelle said to Chris. Chris nods as he takes her hand. Chloe sighs as he looks at them and went with them.

In the nurse's office, Chris is given an ice pack for his swollen eye and face. "Being hit like that really brought back memories at that moment when those football players ambushed me two years ago. Then again what happened on that day a year before that is when I saw those Zincods for the first time". Chris said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Chris. "You mean you saw the Zincods three years ago"? Isabelle said to Chris as she is surprised by it. She never knew that Chris also saw the Zincods three years ago just like her and Ellie.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "It was about a month after when Issac and his first team became rangers. Plus Chloe was with me at that time". Chris said to them as it brings back some memories

Chloe looks at Chris as she does remember about that. "Yeah now that I think about it, it was the white ranger that lead us to safety. Plus I think you surprised her by fighting those things while protecting me". Chloe said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At a the park, Chris and Chloe are hanging out together as the twins are laughing about what happened earlier that day at school. "I can't believe that he actually pulled that prank on Mr. Wilson. Andy is really a class clown". Chloe said to Chris._

 _Chris nods as he is laughing along with Chloe. "Yeah he is my best friend. He always says that pulling pranks brings the best way to laugh". Chris said to Chloe as he thinks about it more._

 _All the sudden, a monster and his swarm of Zincods appear out of no where as it is unleashing it's assault on innocent people. Chris frowns as he sees what's going on. He notices Chloe really afraid to fight let alone move to a safe place. "Chris, I am scared". Chloe said to Chris as her scared expression on her face_

 _Chris frowns as the Zincods are coming towards them and ready to fight. "I am not going to run away. There needs someone to fight against them". Chris said to Chloe. He is trying to convince her to fight against the Zincods without any weapon to defend themselves with._

 _Chloe looks at Chris as she is baffled by his words. "Chris, are you crazy? We don't know why those things are here". Chloe asks Chris as she doesn't see his reason to go into a fight. She is getting scared and uneasy about the whole thing._

 _Chris turns back to Chloe as he shakes his head to her. "When you faced with a tough situation, you have to fight for what is right. I am not afraid to fight to protect this planet". Chris said to Chloe as he is charging into the fight._

 _Chloe is stunned as she watches Chris tackling on the Zincods. She is in awe of his actions as she gathers the courage to fight as well. "I am so with you bro". Chloe said to Chris._

 _As the two teens are fighting the Zincods, the monster fires its beams at the teens as they don't have any powers or weapons on them. "I was hoping to fight against the Rangers not some weakling humans". The monster said to them as it is firing more beams at the twins._

 _"If you want the rangers, we are right here". The red ranger said to the monster as a male red ranger and his teammates fire their powers at the monster. THe team arrives to help them as the battle is really heating up._

 _Chris and Chloe are stunned as they see the rangers right in front of them. "White, make sure that those two get to safety and rejoin us when they are out of here". The red ranger said to the female ranger._

 _The white ranger as she went towards them. "It's ok, we got it from here". The white ranger said to them as her caring voice got through to them. Chris and Chloe nod as they went with her._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are surprised as they look at Chris and Chloe as they learn about it. "So you two were brought to safety by the betraying white ranger at that time". Amy said to them as she is having a hard time buying that.

Chris nods as he looks at Amy as he gives her a look. "That's the truth Amy, we didn't know who the white ranger at that time. After that, we didn't go into ranger battles. Although when that weird hole appeared in the sky and those rangers went away with an evil being, I didn't understand why the very ranger that got us to safety". Chris said to them.

"That must have been difficult to watch". Rodney said to Chris and Chloe. He tries to think back to when he also saw the same thing three years earlier. Shivers went up Rodney's back as it gives him the willies.

As the teens look at each other, their morphors are going off as Chloe also hears it. "What's going on you guys"? Chloe asks them as she wants to know what it is. Isabelle turns to Chloe as Chris is not in any condition to take part of the battle. "We have to get to somewhere Chloe". Isabelle said to Chloe.

The white morphor is glowing as it recognizes her strength and courage just like with Chris. Plus another white morphor materializes like it is exactly the same one like Chris's . The teens are very surprised by the turn of events. "Hold on though, I thought those who has found the headquarters on their own can be recognized by the morphors to be used". Arlen said to them.

Issac looks at them as he thinks about it. "It maybe that the morphor recognized Chloe for another reason Arlen. Plus I have never seen a morphor making another morphor like that before". Issac said to them. The teens look at each other as Chris nods in agreement.

"This is brand new to me as well. I trust in the morphor and its reasons to create another one from itself. Chris said to Chloe. He is not disappointed as he looks at Chloe. He is wondering how this is happening and why.

Daranten suddenly appears as he sees this going on. "I also agree with Chris. Chloe, you have the same goodness just like Chris. You have proved your self capable to step up to the plate when need be". Daranten said to Chloe.

Chloe nods as she looks at Daranten. Chris sighs as he needs to confront the betraying white ranger. "Trouble is close by isn't it". Chris said to Daranten as he is getting a gut feeling on it.

"Yes, the betraying white ranger is close by to the school". Daranten said to them. The teens nod as they are getting ready to go to battle. Chris is getting out of bed as he is ready to join them in the battle.

Chloe frowns as she wants to be a part of the fight. "I may not understand any of this, but I am going to give that betraying ranger a piece of my mind". Chloe said to them. She is determined and stubborn as she wants to join the team.

Chris nods as he is getting up. "I may have a bad eye right now, but I am not going down and out that easily". Chris said to them as he is getting up as well. The teens look at each other as this is a change in their white cladded friend.

Isabelle gives Chris a look as she is not sure about it. "Are you sure about this Chris"? Isabelle asks Chris. She is wondering if he should fight in the battle. Chloe nods as she is feeling the same thing.

Chris nods as he looks at Isabelle. "I am sure about this Isabelle. Plus there is something I want to try. If I am right about a theory of mine, there is probably a pattern that needs to be explored around". Chris said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit perplexed about it. "A theory", Arlen asks Chris as he is perplexed about it. Rodney also nods as he doesn't get it just yet. He is wondering if the plan is involved within the theory.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "I will explain later, but right now we got a betraying ranger to fight. Plus Chloe, you are with us on this". Chris said to Chloe. Chloe nods as she is being suddenly drafted to become a ranger. The rangers look at each other as they are a bit perplexed by it. The teens leave the Nurse's Office as they head to the problem.

Close by to the school, the betraying white ranger, evil silver ranger, and Zincods are making a huge mess of things. "That's right Zincods and evil silver destroy everything in your path". Wilhelmina said to them as she is laughing evilly. She is looking for the rangers as she smirks as she thinks that they have running in hiding.

The teens arrive at the scene as they are face to face against Wilhelmina. "Stop right there", Chris said to Wilhelmina as he is not pleased with them making a huge mess of things through havoc and chaos.

Wilhelmina turns around as she glares at Chris. "So you finally shown up to fight and you brought your lame brained teammates and some of them doesn't even play sports like football". Wilhelmina said to Chris as she is laughing at him like she doesn't care that they even showed up or not.

Chris frowns as they have a trump card up his sleeves as the others are with him. "They are more than lame brained teammates. Just because they don't play sports doesn't make them weak". Chris retorted back to Wilhelmina.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. Plus Chloe also morphs into ranger form for the first time as well. Her uniform is just like Chris's but more of a female form.

Wilhelmina frowns as she glares at the rangers. "Zincods and evil silver attack and destroy them. Leave the white ranger to me", Wilhelmina said to them. The evil silver ranger and the Zincods nod as they went ahead.

Chris frowns as he knows that Wilhelmina will be coming at him. He grabs out his blaster. If you want a fight, you got one. However I am not alone to face you". Chris said to Wilhelmina as the fight is getting started.

Wilhelmina frowns as she is wondering who he meant. "Not alone yeah right, your buddies are being handled by the evil silver and Zincods". Wilhelmina said to Chris as she has her sword at him as the battle is getting started.

As Chris is holding Wilhelmina off so far, he frowns as he can tell that the betraying white ranger is being prideful. 'This is what Steven meant by it. I just need to let Chloe in at the right moment. That moment is now'. Chris thought to himself as he notices Chloe in the wings.

"I am not lying, and further more I am being prideful of myself". Chris said to Wilhelmina as he yells at the betraying white ranger. Chris gives a signal to his sister to come in to kick at Wilhelmina.

The betraying white ranger is shocked as another white ranger kicks at her. "WHAT IS THIS"? Wilhelmina yells at Chris as she is in surprise by the turn of events. She did not expect to see another ranger let alone in the same color as one of them.

"It is called being chosen correctly by the morphors". The second white ranger said to Wilhelmina. She is coming in fast on the betraying white ranger. She lands a round house kick on the betraying ranger.

Wilhelmina frowns as she glares at them. "THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. YOU HAVE TO BE A FAKE JUST LIKE TRUMAN'S SISTER". Wilhelmina yells at Chris and the second white ranger. She continues to fire blasters at the two white rangers.

"I am not a fake. You have to remember that you are the one that brought us to safety on that day. You got to remember about that. The red ranger from that team gave you that order". Chloe said to Wilhelmina.

"That's right, you got to know that you are deeply missed at home. Your brother is no longer alive in this world. He doesn't like who you have become". Chris said to Wilhelmina. He is trying to get through to her just like Steven has said.

Wilhelmina is taken back by the revelation. "WHAT THATS NOT TRUE ON BOTH COUNTS". Wilhelmina yells at them as she fires her powers at them. She is very angry to hear all of it.

Chris and the second white ranger barely dodges it. The rest of the team has taken care of the Zincods. "You got to understand that Steven passed away two years ago. Your younger sister hasn't taken his death and your disappearance very well. She took it out on me. You may have pride to be evil, but this is not who you are. Having too much pride can lead to your downfall". Chris said to Wilhelmina as the second white ranger nods in agreement.

Wilhelmina frowns as she is enraged at him. "NO, STEVEN IS ALIVE YOU LIAR". Wilhelmina yells at Chris as she sends a power beam at him. She is furious as she learns that Steven as died some time ago.

The rangers frowns as it is heading towards Chris. "Chris look out", Issac yells at him. The others are getting worried about their teammate. Chloe frowns as she uses a shield to block the beam from Wilhelmina.

"Chloe", Chris said to Chloe as he is surprised by her protecting him. He is in awe by her having his back in the most unexpected of ways. He thought that she became a ranger to help him in the fight or is something more to it than that.

"Chris do what you need to do". Chloe said to Chris. She is holding the shield up. The rangers are deeply surprised by it. Chris nods as he is glowing in a bright white light. He glares at the betraying white ranger as he is ready to get through to her.

Chris nods as he glares at the betraying white ranger. "Listen here, two years ago your brother was on the same football team with me. Even though we won the state championship, your younger sister thought it would be enough to get you to come back. Your sister looked up to you and Steven. He didn't like on who you have become". Chris yells at Wilhelmina. He sends a powerful white light on her.

Wilhelmina is stunned as she gets hit directly just as the evil silver ranger also got hit. They take a huge stumble back as they land on the ground. She glares at them as it is getting to her. "It is one thing to gain another ranger, but it is another thing to gain another person with the same color". Wilhelmina said to them as she and the evil silver ranger teleports away from them.

Chris frowns as he is feeling woozy as the new power boost is getting to him. The others rush over to him. Chloe catches him in time. "It looks like you have gotten to her Chris". Ellie said to Chris.

Chris shrugs as he looks at Ellie as he shakes his head to her. "Maybe so, my theory is coming together". Chris said to them. The rangers look at each other as Chris passed out in Chloe's arms.

"We need to get to the headquarters. Maybe there, Chris will tell us about the theory". Isabelle said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the headquarters. THe theory is starting to come together and making a lot of sense.

Back at the headquarters, Daranten looks at the teens as Chris come back around. "So what's this theory about Chris"? Aron asks Chris as everyone else wants to know as Chloe is in awe of this place.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "I think that Ellie, myself, Arlen, and Rodney has a some sort of connection with each one of the betraying rangers. So far, Ellie and I have gotten weird dreams where a departed person from our shared past comes to tell us that a betraying ranger is not who they really are. They have told us to try to get through to them in some way. With Ellie, it was Maria that told her to get through to Victor. Plus Maria told her that she, Ellie, and Victor are actually half siblings but never knew of the existence about it. With me, my dream featured a former teammate from football who died two years ago that told me that his sister Wilhelmina didn't know that he has passed on. My theory is that when we get visited by the departed people, we have to tell the betraying ranger that it is not who they have become. I am starting to suspect that they were evilly controlled all this time, and that evil control is what got them to betray Issac three years ago. Plus I am starting to suspect that we all have fought against Zincods before three years ago and met a betraying ranger before that betrayal day". Chris said to them.

Everyone is stunned as it is something that not even Daranten thought about. "It would explain why we gotten chosen to become rangers Chris". Amy said to Chris. She is thinking about it. As the teens nod in agreement, Rodney seems a bit down as he is trying to think back then. Plus he can't stop thinking about Nora either. 'If Chris is right about this, I don't want to talk about what I went through three years ago'. Rodney thought to himself. Arlen frowns as he is thinking about the same thing.

All the sudden, the white morphor in Chloe's hands went back into Chris's morphor. It really shocks and surprises everyone. "I didn't know that could even happen". Issac said to them. The teens are getting use to the new revelations within the team.

Daranten is surprised by this as he has seen it before. "The only time I have seen this happen before was on Florti. It has been said that those who had the same pure heart as a chosen one of a Mystic Warrior will receive a temporary power until they are called upon again". Daranten said to them.

The teens are surprised by it as Chloe gotten chosen like that. "This is really cool. I guess it won't be for a while until I get chosen again". Chloe said to them as she doesn't feel bad that she doesn't have a permanent one like her brother.

The teens look at Chloe as they have a special ally in their mist. "Yeah but look at this in a different way, you are our trump wild card". Amy said to Chloe. The teens nod as they are laughing together.

Meanwhile, in Milky Way, Frankie and her team won a battle as things is getting very weird from them. However it felt really weird and strange ever since Nora mysteriously vanished after her kidnapping ordeal. Her teammates are happy as they defeated the monster, but all the sudden Frankie feels a stronger and even a weird pain as she went to her knees. The others are stunned as they went to Frankie. "Frankie are you ok"? Morgana asks Frankie as she is deeply surprised by it.

Frankie shakes her head to them as it is coming from her shoulder as a strange Mark is starting to show. "No, I don't know why it is happening again". Frankie said to them. She passed out as she demorphs back to civilian form.

Her teammates are in shock as they see the strange mark. "Umm Morgana, was there a patch at that spot? We removed it from her shoulder during the trip". Kathy said to Morgana.

Morgana turns as she looks at Kathy. "Yeah but why is Frankie in pain now though"? Morgana asks Kathy as she doesn't get it. She is deeply baffled by it as she is very confused about it.

The rest of the teens look at each other as they are missing something. "What is it that you guys are not telling us"? Drew asks them. They are baffled by it as well. They have more questions than answers about it.

Morgana sighs as she looks at them. "We spotted a patch like thing on her shoulder during the trip. I thought by removing it what ever it was wouldn't hurt her anymore. I am deeply wrong about this". Morgana said to them.

The teens frown as Charles picks her up and carries her. "We need to get Macha to take a look at it". Charles said to them. Cody nods as he is deeply confused by it as well. He is wondering where the mark come from on Frankie's shoulder.

Morgana nods as she looks at her knocked out friend. "Maybe Macha would have some answers". Morgana said to them. The mark has a strange symbol on it. It looks like an upside down musical note with a dark quill. The rangers teleport to their hideout to seek some answers.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers are discovering a theory that Chris came up with about the betraying rangers and themselves. Plus his sister Chloe also joined the team as an temporary ranger and will be called up when needed. Will be more connections between the betraying rangers and them come up?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Camp Memories and Reunions_


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: Camp Memories and Reunion

At the headquarters, the betraying rangers are sitting together as some of them as in deep thought from the past few ranger battles. Silvia frowns as she sees that something is definitely up with them as she glares at Victor. "What in the world has gotten into you? You look like someone has told you something that you clearly didn't like". Silvia said to Victor.

Truman nods as he looks at Wilhelmina as he wants to know more about it. "Yeah plus how is it possible for someone else to gain a white ranger morphor as well. The last thing we need is another Irene. Plus our evil purple and silver rangers are starting to fail against the rangers". Truman said to them.

Wilhelmina frowns as she thinks back how Chris knocked some hard truth to her. "That white ranger just simply caught me off guard. It won't happen again Truman". Wilhelmina said to Truman as she dismisses the claims that Chris told her in the battle. /

Victor nods as he is getting angry again. "Yeah that yellow ranger will pay for bringing up my dead sister to me. I am not related to that current yellow ranger anyways". Victor said to them as he is in denial about it.

Zayden looks at them as he thinks about it. "You know what, I suggest that Truman and I shall punish the rangers together and bring both the evil purple and silver rangers together on this little mission". Zayden said to them. He has a plan up his sleeves as he has that evil manic expression on his face. Victor nods as he looks at them. "Good make sure those rangers pay for telling us false informations as well". Victor said to Zayden and Truman. The betraying blue and green rangers nod as they left as they brought the evil purple and silver rangers with them and Zincods.

In another room, Melodalix is looking at the monitors as she is keeping watch over what's going on in town and in Milky Way. She notice an energy reading coming from the mountains as it looks like it is a nice evil but a familiar one. 'How interesting, I wonder who has this energy signature'. Melodalix thought to herself as she heads out to find out.

That evening at Arlen's house, Arlen sighs as he is in deep thought about the main conversation from yesterday about having a connection to the betraying rangers. 'I wasn't even the town three years ago or even two years ago'. Arlen thought to himself as he is looking through some photos of his childhood past. He sighs as he truly believes that the theory is flawed some how.

Arlen sighs as he is looking at a photo album. He notices some photos from a summer camp about five summers ago. 'It was the last time I was in America before my family officially moved here'. Arlen thought to himself as he looks at the photos. He looks at a photo in particular as he recognizes one of them in particular as they were in the same cabin together. "No way, I should have recognized my own bunk mate from back then". Arlen said to himself as he sees him with a younger Rodney.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Young Arlen is walking back to cabin with Rodney, Truman, Zayden, and two other boys in the group. "I am telling you dudes, eight weeks without any parents will be awesome. We will have fun everyday and every night". One of the boys said to them._

 _"Yeah I mean we are the cool blue and mighty green all around". Another boy said to them. The boys are laughing together. They became friends since the first day of camp as they were there for each other. Rodney was a bit shy but he got comfortable with the cabin group. The two leaders made sure that he didn't get left behind and took him under their wings._

 _As camp is over, the group exchanged letters and promised to stay in contact no matter what happened. Arlen and Rodney made sure he stayed in touch with them. However as the years went by, the group lost contact with each other. Arlen was deeply disappointed that he never knew what happened with his cabin group. "Why did it happen this way"? Arlen said to himself as he cried himself to sleep._

 _ **End Flashback** _

Arlen sighs as he looks closer at the names of the boys in that particular unit. He is in shock as he recognizes Rodney's Truman's and Zayden's name on the group photo. "Could it be really be them from Camp Wildwood? If that is true, i fought along side with Rodney and fight against Truman and Zayden. But why did they decide to betray them"? Arlen said to himself as he has a full mind to show Rodney the very pictures at school the very next day.

At the Jenkins's residence, Rodney sighs as he is trying to find the connections that the others seem to have. He looks baffled as he is going back through old school yearbooks from the other schools that he attended over the years. Plus he is trying to look deeply on the people that has passed away as well. "I do not get it. It maybe that I don't share a connection with the betraying ranger like the others do". Rodney said to himself as he bangs has fist on the desk. /

The smart blue ranger is thinking about Nora as he is feeling down about her. He is wondering what would she say to him in his situation right now as he is trying to figure it out. "Think, what would Nora say or advice to give me right now"? Rodney thought to himself.

'Maybe the connection is some where you didn't even thought about from before'. Nora said to Rodney during a ranger meeting before her kidnapping.

Rodney snaps his fingers as it is something that Nora would say. "Nora where ever you are thank you for the advice". Rodney said to himself as he is looking through some old letters from camp friends over a few years ago. He is looking through the letters and the addresses for them. He is getting on to something as he spots letters from Arlen, Truman, Zayden, Charlie, and Sam. The letters stopped about three years ago. He kept the letters all this time as he didn't have the heart to throw them away as it is the closest friends he ever had even though they were together during summer camp.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It is the opening day of Camp Wildwood as young Rodney is walking into camp with his mother. She notices that Rodney is getting scared and nervous. He notices the other kids being reunited as they were camp friends last summer. "Don't be shy Rodney, this camp will help you with your social skills and self confidence". His mom said to Rodney. She has a caring smile on her face as she is trying to encourage her son._

 _Rodney nods as he looks at his mom. As the two make it to the registration table, Rodney notice another boy in front of him. He turns around as he looks at him as he is wearing a green cladded outfit. "Let me guess, this is your first time at camp isn't it". The boy said to Rodney as he has a British accent in voice._

 _Rodney is stunned as the boy in front of him is not from here. "Yeah it is. Is this your first time as well"? Rodney asks the boy as he is stuttering around him. He is not expecting to meet someone very new so soon in his eyes._

 _The boy nods as he looks at Rodney. "Yeah it is my name Arlen White. It is nice to meet you mate". The boy said to Rodney as he reveals his name to be Arlen. Arlen has that happy go lucky smile on his face as he looks at Rodney as they met for the very first time long before they became rangers._

 _End Flashback_

Rodney thinks for a minute as he looks at the return address on the envelope from Arlen. It is the very address where his family lived before moving to Walkerton. "I can't believe it. Arlen is the very guy that I met at camp five summers ago. He became my teammate and didn't realize that we already met before at camp". Rodney said to himself as he looks at the other letters. 'Hold on, Truman and Zayden are the names of the betraying rangers. If it is the same guys, it must be the same ones from camp. However what ever happened to Sam and Charlie? Plus how come they never written back over the years since three years ago'? Rodney thought to himself as he has more questions than answers. He tries to shake the questions as he drifts off to sleep. What he doesn't realize is that one of his teammates will be in the exact same dream as him.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Rodney finds himself at Camp Wildwood as it is bringing back so many memories of his childhood. He turns as he notices the very unit that he was in along with other kids. "Woah talk about going back memory lane". Arlen said to Rodney as he walks in the main cabin._

 _Rodney turns around as he spots Arlen. "Arlen what are you doing here"? Rodney asks Arlen as he isn't expecting him to be in the same dream with him. He is starting to realize he is the same guy from camp all those years ago._

 _Arlen looks at Rodney as he is thinking about the same question. "I was going to ask you the same question. Did you attend Camp Wildwood"? Arlen asks Rodney as he has no idea that he will be reunited with a friend from the very camp where they first met._

 _Rodney nods as he looks at Arlen as they find themselves at the same unit and cabin that they were in years ago. "Yeah I went here about five summers ago. This is the very cabin that I was in at that time". Rodney said to Arlen as he looks at the cabin and the bunk he slept in at night._

 _Arlen is stunned as he looks at the upper bunk that he was in at that time. "I went to this very camp too, and I took the upper bunk at that time as well. It can't be a coincidence that we are having the same dream and at the same camp". Arlen said to Rodney. He is curious on why the dream is bringing them back to a summer camp of all places._

 _ **"Hey Rodster, it has been a long time. You have not changed a bit since the last time I saw you".**_ _A male voice said to Rodney as he grins to Rodney. Rodney is stunned as he hears an old camp nickname that was given to him five summers ago._

 _Arlen looks at Rodney as he remembers that nickname as it is hitting him in the face. "That voice, it is very familiar to me for some reason". Arlen said to Rodney as he has a feeling that he knows him._

 _ **"Hey Arlen buddy, it has been a long time since I also saw you. It feels like the cabin crew is getting back together".** Another boy said to Arlen as his ghost appears to him. Arlen is stunned as he looks at him. Not only one ghost appears to them, but two ghosts has appeared to both Arlen and Rodney._

 _Rodney looks at the second boy as he has a feeling who it is now. "Charlie, Sam, is that you? I know it is you two because Charlie always called me Rodster. However Sam, he always called me Rod" **.** Rodney said to them as he calls them out about it. _

_Arlen is stunned by the revelation admission as he looks at the two boys. "We went to the same camp and stayed in the same cabin. This means, I got reunited with you and didn't really know it". Arlen said to Rodney as it dawns on him._

 _Rodney nods as he looks at Arlen as he does remember him. "Yeah I guess we didn't realize it until now. If you two are here then that means you both have passed away from time ago". Rodney said to Sam and Charlie as he never knew that they passed away._

 _Charlie nods as he looks at Rodney. **"Yeah I got killed by a drunk driver. My parents didn't have the heart to write to him the both of you about my passing. They didn't even inform Truman and Zayden about it either".** Charlie said to them._

 _Sam sighs as he looks at Rodney and Arlen. **"I died in a house fire about three years ago. My parents were the ones behind it because they needed the money to pay off a heavy debt to some loan sharks other wise they would have killed them and me. My parents are sitting in prison because of their stupid mistake".** Sam said to them as he explains to them on how they died._

 _Rodney frowns as he looks at them. "I am going to ask you guys this. Are you trying to get us to save Truman and Zayden"? Rodney asks them as he has a sinking feeling on what the answer is going to be._

 _Sam and Charlie nods as they look at Rodney and Arlen. **"Yes, just like the others, you two have fought against the Zincods before. Plus you must try to remember the very encounter that you had with the blue and green rangers before you".**_ _Sam said to Arlen and Rodney._

 _" **You two got to remind both Truman and Zayden the great times that we all had together at camp. Plus we always made that promise to write to each other and sticked together even though we were far apart from each other".** Charlie said to them._

 _Rodney and Arlen look at each other as they have a challenge on their hands. "You mean we have to remind them the true reason why we lost contact over the years"? Arlen asks them as it is going to be a tough challenge to do._

 _ **"Yes, there was no one's fault in it. The news of our passing never reached to you guys. The memories of us lives in the both of you, and Truman and Zayden need to be reminded of it as well. They are not who they truly are with the evil side".**_ S _am said to them._

 _Arlen and Rodney look at them as the two teens vanish from the dream. They look at each as they are starting on a special assignment to get through to the betraying blue and green rangers. The dream ends as a bright light pushes them out from the dream._

 ** _End Dream_**

Rodney wakes up as he has a cold sweat on his forehead. He notices his cell phone going off as a text message appears on the screen from Arlen. _ **'Did you had that same dream? It felt like a dream, but seeing those two ghosts was weird. At the same time, it felt good to go down memory lane'.** _

Rodney sighs as he looks at the text from his teammate. He looks at a clock as it is still very early in the morning. _**"It was very weird Arlen, but we have a connection to a betraying ranger just like the others after all. We need to tell Isabelle and the others as soon as we can".**_ Rodney replies back to Arlen as he yawns to get back to sleep. After all, it was 3:00 in the monring.

 _ **"You got it buddy. Plus lets bring some proof on how we have that connection as well. That way, they can see what the connection is that we have together".**_ Arlen replies back to Rodney as he is thinking about some ideas to present to the others.

Rodney reads the text message as it is a good idea to show the others the actual proof on the connection that they have to the betraying rangers. _**"That is a good idea Arlen. That way, the theory is coming more pausible as well. I was a bit skepitcal about the theory at first, but now it is starting to make sense as well".**_ Rodney replies back to the text message.

It is not long that Arlen replies back to Rodney's text message. _**"You should talk to Chris and tell him that you are sorry that you were skepitcal about the theory".**_ Rodney nods as he sighs to himself as he sends the text back to Arlen.

 _ **"Yeah, I will definetly do that Arlen. See you at school'.** _Rodney replies back to Arlen as he drifts off back to sleep as his memories from summer camp is coming back even more.

The next day at school, Arlen is carrying some old summer camp photos as Rodney is carrying the letters that they exchanged since camp was over from that summer. The teens look at each other as they went up to the blue and green cladded teens. They are wondering why they have brought these things with them as they are in the library. "So whats with the letters and photos guys"? Isabelle curiously asks them as the others wants to know the same thing.

"Yeah from the looks of things, you guys must have written a lot of letters between the two of you". Ellie said to Rodney and Arlen as she looks at the letters from them in particular. However she also notices letters from four other people as well. The teens are wondering about the same thing as two of the names are unfamiliar to them while the other two names are familiar to them.

"Well, I have to apologize to you Chris. I didn't think that your theory would be correct about us having a connection to a betraying ranger with a person who has died some time ago. As it turns out that not only Arlen and I having a strange connection to them, it turns out that Arlen and I have meet long before either of us became rangers". Rodney said to them as it is a huge surprise to the teens.

Chris is stunned as he looks at Rodney as he does recall from the other day that the blue cladded teen had some doubts about his theory about having that weird connection. "Apology accepted Rodney, the theory is getting very pausible and coming very true. But how did you meet Arlen long before you two became rangers? I mean is that Arlen's family moved here just before school getting started". Chris said to Rodney as it doesn't make sense to him. The rest of the teens nod in agreement as they are deeply confused about it.

Arlen nods as he shows them a camp photo from five summers ago. "Rodney and I actually first met at Camp Wildwood about five summers ago. It was our first time at this camp. Rodney was in line behind my mom and me at the regristation table. When we got to our cabin, thats when we met Truman, Zayden, Sam, and Charlie. For eight weeks, they were our closest friends. Both Sam and Charlie took Rodney under their wing since he was so shy back then. By the end of summer, we alll promised each other that we will write to one another. That trend went on for two years, but for some strange reason we stopped writing three years ago. In a crazy dream, the ghosts of Sam and Charlie told us that they actually passed away three years ago. Their parents never informed us about their passing". Arlen said to them as Rodney nod as he shows them the obituaries for Sam and Charlie in various news paper articles.

Amy slightly frowns as she looks at Arlen and Rodney as it hurt the both of them. "So you two went to the same camp together, but had no idea that you two would get reunited years later". Amy said to Arlen and Rodney as it is a bittersweet story between Arlen and Rodney. She sighs as she is wondering if she will have that sweet connection. However, she knows it in her heart and mind that won't be possible because who the betraying pink is and how close she is to her.

Issac looks at the two teens as he lightly smiles to the two of them. "That's really cool guys, you two meet at camp but lost contact. Years later, the two of you became rangers on the same team. You two found out that you went to the same camp and didn't really know it. It is like you two gained a camp reunion". Issac said to Rodney and Arlen as he smiles to him.

Caleb nods as he can see it that way as he is thinking about something else. "Ok, you two did have a connection to the betraying rangers long before they became that. Did you two have a strange encounter against the Zincods three years ago though. It is like the two very conditions that the others had". Caleb said to Arlen and Rodney as it is very thing that also happened with the others.

Arlen and Rodney look at each other as they think about it for a minute as more memories are coming up for the two of them. "There was something that happened three years ago that I couldn't explain to anyone. Once it was over, I dismissed it like nothing even happened. However ever since those Zincods has returned, it is like those memories are coming back with a venenge too". Rodney said to them as he feels a bit guilty about it.

Arlen nods as he thinks back from three years ago as he does remember something that happened. "I was here in America three years ago, but it was more like a quick trip with my dad. We ended up here in the town after we got lost on trying to get to Milky Way". Arlen said to them. He has a sheepish expression on his face as he recalls it from three years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rodney sighs as he is visiting the town because of an academic bowl that he is a part of at his school. He sighs as he is walking around downtown towards the school. He notices a group of teens as he seems to recognize two of them. 'Could that be Truman and Zayden from camp? They must have gotten more friends since then. Plus should I go over and ask them if they have heard from Sam or Charlie recently or even at all? No, they look like they are too wrapped up into something else entirely'. Rodney thought to himself as he meets up with his teammates._

 _As the academic bowl is going on, a car is pulling over outside as they are getting lost as they are wondering how to get to Milky Way. Plus the car is acting up as they have a flat tire. "This is bloody brilliant. We are lost and now our rental has a flat tire". An older man said to Arlen as they are getting out from the car. Arlen frowns as it is not exactly how the father and son trip is going so far._

 _"Maybe there is someone at that school that can help us". Arlen said to his dad as it is not a likely place to find some help with the flat tire. There is not a garage around that can handle tires and brakes. Plus there is hardly any cars passing them by on the road as the traffic is very light since it is the middle of the school day._

 _"I don't know Arlen. It is a school day, and you are not a student in enrolled here. It might be best to wait for someone to spot us on the road. I did not anticapte us being stranded with a flat tire. Plus the car is not equipped with items to help us fix it. On top of that, we didn't get emergency road side service when I rented the car". Arlen's dad said to Arlen._

 _Arlen sighs as his dad does make an excellent point as they are stuck on the side of the road. "Can we improvise on the items that we have with us to fix the tire"? Arlen asks his dad as he is making a suggestion. He is wondering on what to do with the items that they have with them. However neither one of them has any idea that mysterious foot soldiers are heading towards them._

 _"We can't do that Arlen. We need specific items to get the car raised from the ground in order to get the new tire in there or at least the spare tire on there. It is going to take a while son. I am going to call the rental company to see what they can do for us". Arlen's dad said to Arlen as he gets on his cell phone. He walks a bit away from Arlen to get some room to make the call._

 _Arlen sighs as he notices some strange things coming from across the street near the school. He frowns as something about them seems to be off as it is not friendly type at all. He notices that his dad is busy on the phone as he runs across the street to gain a closer look to who or what is going near the school. The strange things are getting closer and closer as it reveals to be strange unknown foot soldiers. "What in the bloody hell are those things"? Arlen asks himself as he has no idea that Rodney is right behind him._

 _"I do not know man. I came out here to get some air from the stiff competition, and all the sudden those things are coming closer to the school". Rodney said to Arlen as he looks at the young man. The young man looks kind of familiar to Rodney as the strange things are coming closer and closer to them_

 _"I know we just met mate, but those things don't look very friendly at all. I get that you might be scared about this, but we need to keep them back from getting closer and closer to the school". Arlen said to Rodney as he has that look in his eyes._

 _Rodney sighs as the young man is correct as they see them coming. "I can't argue with that kind of logic". Rodney said to the young man as he is stuttering again. The two boys runs into the battle as they are fighting the unknown foot soldiers for the first time. The two teens doesn't have any weapons on them to help and defend themselves._

 _As they are doing their best to fight off the strange foot soldiers, both Arlen and Rodney are getting their butts handed to them on a silver platter. Arlen frowns as he is trying to protect Rodney for an unknown reason at the time like it happened before at camp. All the sudden, they see strange power beams hitting the foot soldiers as special help has arrived to stop them. "Blue and Green get those two to safety". The red rangers said to the blue and green rangers._

 _"You got it". The green rangers said to the red ranger as he is followed by the blue ranger. The two rangers reaches to Arlen and Rodney as they pulled them out of the battle. They are wondering how they got into the battle as it surprises them._

 _"What drove you two to fight those things anyways"? The blue ranger asks them as his voice sounded a bit familiar to Rodney and Arlen. They didn't expect to see two civilians to help them in the fight._

 _The green ranger wanted to know as well as he looks at Arlen and Rodney. "I saw those things getting closer and closer to the school. I had to see what was going on". Arlen said to the green ranger. The green ranger gives him a look as something in Arlen's voice is familiar to him. However, he can't place his fingers on it at the moment._

 _As Arlen and Rodney got to safety, the two teens are stunned as they got saved by two of the rangers. As they watched from a safe distance, the battle is over with the strange foot soldiers and the rangers vanishing thin air. "Any idea on where they went"? Rodney ask the young man as they couldn't explain it._

 _"No idea mate, you probably need to return to the school. Plus my dad is probably getting worried about me". Arlen said to the young man. As the two parted ways, they had no idea that they knew each other from camp let alone becoming rangers themselves._

 ** _End_ _Flashback_**

The teens look at each other as it brings back some memories for both Arlen and Rodney. "Oh yeah now I remember, it was you that I saw close by to the school when I wanted to get some air from the academic bowl competition". Rodney said to Arlen as they did met once before outside of Camp Wildwood. Arlen nods as he does remember about that day.

"Yeah, I had no idea it was you back then. I knew that you looked kind of familiar, but I was worried that I would get it wrong and be disappointed about it". Arlen said to Rodney as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Caleb looks at them as the two teens met a long time ago and meet up again for a short time. Now, the two of them are on the same ranger team and didn't realize that they have been reunited from camp and didn't really know it. "It may feel like it is a small world after all. However it is more like a special reunion that should have been done ages ago". Caleb said to them.

Arlen nods as he shows them the camp photo as he lays it out towards them. "This is the group photo of the unit that both Rodney and I were in. Those two is actually Truman and Zayden. However these two boys are Sam and Charlie. They were the ones that reached out to us in that dream". Arlen explains more about the photo to the other teens.

Rodney nods as he looks at the teens as he feels a pain within his heart as he is thinking about Nora more than Sam and Charlie. "Sam and Charlie are the ones that passed away three years ago. However, we don't know which school they went to though". Rodney said to them as he is thinking about his blue ranger friend from Milky Way.

The teens frown as they look at Rodney as Isabelle knows what is truly going on with Rodney. She notices him getting up as she gives him a look. "I know what's going on Rodney. You are worried about Nora aren't you". Isabelle said to Rodney as she nails it right on the head.

Rodney looks at Isabelle as he doesn't want to admit it to her. The others nod as they can see it on his face as they are ready to confront him about it. "It is ok to be truly worried about her Rodney. It is also effecting the Universe Rangers as well". Ellie said to Rodney as she is trying to get through to the blue ranger. Rodney gets up from his seat as he has a mind made up about it.

"I am going to find her and convince her to head back home. It was advice that she said to me that inspired me to think about the true connection to those betraying rangers. I have to go thank her". Rodney said to them as he leaves the table so suddenly. The teens are shocked as they didn't see that one coming at all.

"Rodney wait, you don't know where to even look for her". Arlen said to Rodney as he tries to stop him. He blocks the blue cladded teen from going even further. He is wondering what is his plan to go find Nora.

Rodney turns as he looks at Arlen as he shakes his head to him. "Arlen, this is something that I must do. I just know that Nora is lost and confused right now. I got to try to help her because she shares the same color as me. I may not be the second in command of the team like she is, but I want to try to help her as well. It is what a blue ranger has to do Arlen". Rodney said to Arlen as he leaves the library.

Arlen is stunned as he watches Rodney heading out on his own. "Rodney wait", Arlen said to Rodney as he wants to follow him. Chris stops him as he shakes his head to the green cladded teen. The others look at each other as they are wondering if Rodney will succeed to finding Nora.

"He just needs some space and time Arlen. Plus if Rodney does find Nora, he will contact us about the location. That way, we can contact Morgana and her team about the news as well". Chris said to Arlen as the others nod in agreement.

"Although, we don't even know where she is at? For all we know, she could be up in those mountains where Issac was for a long while". Arlen said to them as he is getting worried about Rodney.

Amy sighs as she can see where Arlen is coming from. Plus she is aware that Issac was in those mountains for a long time. "We know that it will be difficult to find Nora. However, we got to trust Rodney that he might be able to find her because they share the same ranger color as her". Amy said to Arlen as the others agreed with her.

Arlen sighs as he shakes his head to them as he does have another camp memory from five summers ago. "You guys just don't understand the trouble that Rodney could end up having". Arlen said to them as he is getting mad as he runs off from them. This shocks the teens as they look at each other.

"Any ideas on what that is about"? Issac asks them as he is confused just like they are. The teens shrug as they are not sure about it as they look at the photos from camp. They are trying to find some sort of clue within them to find out more. "I don't know dude, but maybe the answer is within these letters and photos". Caleb said to them as the teens start to look through the photos and letters.

In the mountains, Rodney sighs as he is trying to find Nora. He looks at his morphor as he hopes that she has her morphor with her to track her down. His private hopes are dashed as he is not getting any kind of lock from her morphor. 'So ok, she probably does not have her morphor with her. There has to be another way to find her though'. Rodney thought to himself as he is thinking of something.

 _ **"I can help you find your blue ranger friend, Rodney".**_ The Leviathan telepathically said to Rodney as it is sensing something in a different direction than the way Rodney is currently going at the moment.

"Lead the way Leviathan", Rodney said to himself as the blue Leviathan rises as it is going another way. He is wondering where the mythical creature is taking him. However, he has no idea that something evil is also heading in the same direction as him.

'So the other evil sister is also in that direction as well. Plus that blue ranger is also heading in that same direction. This will be very intersting'. Melodrix thought to herself as she summons the betraying blue, betraying green, and evil silver and purple rangers along with Zincods as well. Melodrix smirks as she is gaining a new evil friend who is also related to her as well.

At a waterfall, Nora sighs as she is watching the water flowing down a river stream. She has successfully got away from her friends and family especially Charles from the Universe Rangers. 'What is happening to me'? Nora thought to herself as she is trying to get use to her other powers that she didn't know that she even had. She tried practicing with them, but it turns out badly as she failed to lift something bigger than a rock.

"Nora, it is you. I can't believe that I finally found you". Rodney said to Nora as he crosses a bunch of rocks. He sighs as the search went better than he thought it is going to be. He has a smile on his face as he found her.

Nora is stunned as she didn't expect Rodney of all people to find her. "Rodney, what are you doing here? No one should have found me especially you". Nora said to Rodney as she is getting uncharacteristically mad at him. She has her other powers glowing in her hands like she is ready to fight.

Rodney is stunned as this is new to him to see her like that. "Nora, you have worried your friends and me as well. I want to help you. Please Nora, please talk to me about what's going on with you". Rodney said to Nora as he is not expecting her to be this angry at him.

Nora frowns as she gives Rodney a look as she is very angry at him. "My own teammates doesn't even get me on what I have been through. They are treating me the second in command of my team with kid gloves. Plus Frankie wasn't even there for me when I need it most. I was there for her at her darkest hour, and this is what I get in return. IT IS MESSED UP". Nora yells at Rodney as she is furious as she is ready to attack.

Rodney frowns as he has to think of something very fast to calm Nora down. "Nora, it is not her fault that she wasn't there for you when you needed it most. She was probably just as worried when she learned the news". Rodney said to Nora as he is wondering what to say next to calm her down.

Nora glares at Rodney as her hidden power is growing within her. "She should have stayed in town like a good sister. She should have been the one that saved me from that psychoitic guy who did horrible things to me". Nora yells at Rodney as she is not calming down at all.

Rodney frowns as he is getting the feeling that he shouldn't bring up Frankie in front of her. "Nora please listen to me. I have to thank you for advice that you brought up during a ranger meeting". Rodney said to Nora as he is hoping that it would calm her down.

Nora has a skeptical expression on her face as she glares at Rodney. "What advice could have I possibly gave you during a ranger meeting. It was probably Morgana that gave it to you not me". Nora said to Rodney as she rolls at him.

Rodney slightly frowns as he looks at Nora as he has this one shot to get through to Nora. "Nora, you said to me 'Maybe the connection is some where you didn't even thought about from before'. It was before you were kidnapped during a ranger meeting. It is the very advice that helped me to find the connection to the betraying rangers that I didn't think from before. You are my friend Nora Riley, and I want to help you". Rodney said to Nora.

Nora is stunned as Rodney is right about the advice that she gave him. Her powers are decreasing as she hears the words friends and wanting to help her. "Do you really mean that Rodney"? Nora asks Rodney as she is surprised to hear that coming from him.

Rodney nods as he looks at Nora as he walk towards her. "Yes Nora, I am your friend, and I want to help you to fix things with your own teammates". Rodney said to Nora as he reaches his hand out to her.

As Nora is about to take Rodney's hands, dark beams land near by them as water is being slammed into them. "Did you honestly think that will work to get Nora back? Besides, she hasn't even told you her biggest secret that she is keeping from you and the Universe Rangers". Melodrix said to Rodney and Nora as she has two of the betraying rangers, the evil purple and silver rangers, and Zincods showing up as they have both Nora and Rodney surrounded.

Nora frowns as she is wondering how Melodrix could have possibly known about her biggest secret. Rodney is a bit confused as he looks at Nora as he glares at Melodrix. "What are you talking about"? Rodney asks Melodrix as he is missing something huge as he is getting the feeling that it will be her that will reveal it not Nora.

Melodalix is laughing at the blue Mystic Warrior teen as she grabs Nora by her hand. To Nora, it felt right as she went with her as the hidden power is increasing again. "Nora or should I say Vogue, you are my younger sister. We share the same mother. You have ignored her voice for far too long. I shall train you and help you with your true powers. It won't be long until we meet up with other sisters and her direct descendant in the other dimension". Melodalix said to Nora.

Nora looks at Melodalix as she is surprised to learn that the evil being is related to her. She turns around as she looks at Rodney as he is in complete shock to see her going with her. "Let her go, what ever non sense you are telling her is a complete lie. There is no way that Nora is related to you". Rodney yells to Melodalix as he has his morphor out.

Melodalix is laughing at Rodney as she gives him a look. "It is the truth blue ranger. I got a sister to reconnect while the betraying rangers and evil rangers will destroy you". Melodalix said to Rodney as she and Nora teleports away from the area.

Rodney frowns as more beams are heading towards him as he is ready to fight. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Rodney yells out loud as he morphors into ranger form. He has a sinking feeling that the others probably knows that he is in trouble by now. He is in a huge battle as he never thought that Melodrix will ruin things for getting Nora back to her team.

Back at the headquarters, Arlen frowns as it is taking Rodney a bit longer for him to get back to them. Isabelle went up to Arlen as she is getting the feeling that he is hiding something from the team. "Arlen, did something else happen at camp to Rodney that you haven't told us about"? Isabelle asks Arlen as the others want to know the same thing.

Arlen sighs as he looks at Isabelle as he has a guilty expression on his face. "Yeah something did happen at camp five summers ago. Even though Rodney was in our cabin during camp, it didn't stop other kids from picking on him. It was Charlie, Sam, Truman, Zayden, and I that defended him. It is mostly Charlie and Sam that defended Rodney first. However one night, Rodney was lured away from the cabin. He end up falling for a trap near the lake. After that night, I promised myself if I got a chance to be reunited with Rodney, I would look out for him". Arlen said to them as he explains about what really happened that night at camp.

The teens frown as they learn about an incident that happened to Rodney while at camp. The alarm is going off as it reveals Rodney in a trap as he is facing both betraying blue and green rangers and the evil purple and silver rangers as well. "Great not only they brought more than one betraying ranger, they even brought the evil rangers with them too". Amy said to them as the others are wondering what happened before they showed up.

Arlen frowns as it is bringing him back to that very moment back at camp so long ago. "We need to help him right now". Arlen said to them as he takes off first from the headquarters. It is not long that the others are following Arlen out from the headquarters to the battle.

Back at the battle, Rodney frowns as he is trying to hold off the Zincods as he is feeling bad that Nora didn't grab his hand to leave the location back to Milky Way. He does think back to that moment when he was tricked and trapped at camp five summers ago. 'It is just like what happened five years ago at camp. I was tricked by some mean boys into thinking that a girl really liked me'. Rodney thought to himself as he felt really bad about the night.

It is not long that the others show up in ranger form as beams land on the Zincods. "Hold on Rodney we are here". Arlen said to Rodney as he gives a swift kick at the Zincods. A Zincod is stumbling back some as it knocks into the others as the battle tables is being turned.

"So you rangers finally came to help you weak friend". The betraying blue said to the rangers as the evil rangers are standing by them as they are ready to fight. The rangers frown as they notice Rodney feeling a bit numb from what happened with Nora and Melodadrix.

"He is not weak Truman and you know it". Ellie said to Truman as the teens minus Rodney and Arlen as they are getting started in the battle. The evil rangers are charging in to the fight with Truman and Zayden as it appears that they are with them.

Arlen went to Rodney as he notices that the blue ranger is feeling bad about things. "I was so close to get Nora to be reunited with her friends in Milky Way. It should have been me that made the reunion happen". Rodney said to Arlen as he is blaming himself for it.

Arlen shakes his head to Rodney as he gives him a look. "It is not your fault Rodney. You didn't know that witch Melodalix would show up to mess you up like that. Don't you remember what happened that night with the prank"? Arlen asks Rodney as he is bringing up everything about that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

Rodney sighs as he looks at the note that he got during dinner as some of the campers has been picking on him since the first day of camp. Plus since the first day, he has a crush on one of the girls as she is way out from his league. During arts and crafts, Rodney has been working on a bracelet for the female camper named Rosie as she is well liked and very popular at camp. Each day, Rodney worked on the bracelet for her as he didn't ask for much help from the camp staff. By the time Rodney is finished with the bracelet, he feels very proud of himself through the hard work that he put into it. Plus Arlen and the other guys notice how hard Rodney put into the bracelet.

That day during lunch, Rodney is filled with nerves as he looks at Rosie. Her strawberry blonde hair is shiny and silky as it went down passed her shoulders. She has a cranberry pink top with shorts and sandals. He grabs the bracelet out as he went over to Rosie and her friends. He has practiced on what he is going to say to her without stuttering as he wants this to go smoothly. "Hey Rosie", Rodney said to Rosie as he smiles to the girl.

Rosie turns as she looks at Rodney as she is not expecting him of all boys to come up to her. "Oh hey Rodney, I wasn't expecting you to come up to me". Rosie said to Rodney as she looks at him. She is curious what brings him to her table as her friends are giggling at him like they are ready to make fun of him.

Rodney gathers his courage as he has the bracelet that he has really worked very hard on. "Rosie, I like you a lot, and you look one of those girls that doesn't really care about make up and other girly things. I made this bracelet for you. Maybe some day, we will be able to reconnect as well". Rodney said to Rosie as he has the bracelet in his hands.

Rosie is in shock as she looks at the bracelet and at Rodney. The bracelet took a long time for him to make it. Plus he actually spoke to her without stuttering as the entire camp is watching the events happening right in front of them. "Oh wow, it is beautiful Rodney. I do like it, but I don't see you more than camp friends. I am sorry". Rosie said to Rodney.

Rodney is in shock as she put him down like that in front of the entire camp during lunch of all things. "Here, I want you to have this anyways. I made it for you speficically. I will leave you alone for now on". Rodney said to Rosie as he leaves the dining hall crying as everyone else is laughing at him. Rosie frowns as she is holding on to the bracelet as she felt bad for putting him down like that. Arlen and the other guys frown as their cabin mate has been sorely rejected like that by Rosie. They decide to run after him while another boy and his friends frown as he didn't like that Rodney made that bold move to Rosie like that.

That night, Rodney is in the dumps as he gotten a message from a person claiming to be Rosie to meet her at the lake after lights out. He sneaked out from the cabin as he is not aware that he is being tricked by the true sender of the message. As Rodney arrive at the lake, he frowns as he doesn't see Rosie anywhere as he is wondering what is going on. "Rosie, where are you"? Rodney asks out there as he is getting nervous and uneasy about the whole thing.

"Rosie is not really here you loser". The first mean boy said to Rodney as he is not alone and brought his friends from the same unit as Rodney and the others. He has three other boys with him as they are getting closer and closer to young blue cladded boy.

Rodney frowns as he is wondering what they are doing here as he is realizing that he has fallen for their trick and trap. "Andy what are you doing here? Were you the one that sent that note to me"? Rodney asks the first boy named Andy as he is starting to figure it out. He is backing up to get away from the boys as he realizes that he doesn't have Charlie and the others to defend him let alone help him.

"You are all alone Rodney. Plus Rosie is actually my girlfriend. I must admit that you have a lot of nerve to make that bracelet and give it to her in front of the entire camp. You will regret doing that, and lets just say it will take a long while before anyone actually finds you in that canoe. Boys get him now". Andy said to the buddies as they chase him down.

Rodney frowns as he is being chased down by Andy and his friends. As he gets caught by them, Rodney is being pulled towards Andy as he gets tied up and beaten up by the crew of boys. The boys placed Rodney in the canoe and pushes it into the water. "I bet none of the camp staff will find you until morning after breakfast". Andy said to Rodney as his friends are laughing at Rodney as they head back to their cabin.

Rodney frowns as he is getting scared as he is all alone in the canoe. He has a life jacket and his hands and wrists are tied by the mean boys. "Help, help, can anyone here me"? Rodney yells out loud as he is hoping that someone does hear him. It is late at night as everyone at camp is already asleep and hardly can hear him. He is crying as he needs a lot of help. He cries himself to sleep as he has no idea that two individuals hears him calling for help

 _ **End Flashback**_

Rodney nods as he looks at Arlen as he does remember that horrible prank as thoughts of it shivers down his back. "I know it just it was because of that prank and other prank that happened at school during that same year that I have stuttered again. Even though Charlie and Sam worked so hard on it with me, I have let them down when it came back with a vengeance". Rodney said to Arlen as he is feeling down on himself.

Arlen shakes his head to Rodney as he gives him a look. "You have not let Charlie and Sam down dude. You have reworked on your stuttering and confidence since joining the team. Plus it is you and me that has grown a bit and gotten a reunion that we didn't know since becoming rangers. It is time that you remind those two what Camp Wildwood has meant to us and them". Arlen said to Rodney as he is giving him a supportive smile.

Rodney looks at Arlen as he nods as he looks at the green ranger. "You know what, you are right about that Arlen. I need to show them that I am not the same little kid from camp". Rodney said to Arlen as he notices the betraying rangers and evil rangers getting to the others as things are about to be turning towards their favor. He gets up as he is ready to fight again.

"So you finally ready to admit that we are more powerful than you and your lousy friends". Zayden said to the rangers as most of them are getting down to the count except Rodney and Arlen. The evil rangers are stunned as neither the blue and green ranger hasn't been effected like the others were covering for them this whole time.

"We are not ready to admit defeat to the likes of the two of you. Besides, you two have forgotten that we are the boys of Cabin 3 of Unit Sunny Hill at Camp Wildwood". Arlen said to Truman and Zayden as him and Rodney are standing tall together. They are glowing in a bright blue and green respectively as they are ready to fight.

Truman and Zayden are caught off guard as both evil silver and purple rangers fires beams at the two rangers. Arlen and Rodney deflects the two beams as they return fire on them. "We have memories from camp that you both have forgotten about. Sam and Charlie doesn't like the way that you both have become". Rodney said to them as he brings up both Sam and Charlie to Truman and Zayden.

Truman and Zayden are stunned as both evil purple and silver rangers land on the ground as they got effected by the words coming from the rangers mouths. The others are stunned as both Rodney and Arlen are using the memories from camp to get through to them. "I guess they have the power of camp memories". Caleb said to them as the others agreed with him.

"They are the ones that has lost touched with us long ago. Why should we care that we went to the same camp as them and you". Truman said to Rodney and Arlen as he is getting angry from how they all have lost touched over the years.

"Dude, both Sam and Charlie passed away three years ago. Their parents never informed us of their passing. Sam's parents are the ones that caused his death in a house fire because they needed the money. Charlie passed away because of a drunk driver. It is not their fault that they lost contact with us". Arlen said to Zayden and Truman as he revealed the truth to them.

Truman and Zayden are stunned as they are starting to see two ghost right in front of them. It is the ghosts of both Sam and Charlie from Camp Wildwood. "Come on dudes, you know that this is not your true selves. Rodney has grown and gotten his stuttering fixed". Sam said to them. "Plus we may have not been there when Rodney was pranked that night but Nora and a boy named Drew was, and they were the ones that gotten help that night". Charlie said to them.

Truman and Zayden looks truly freaked like their ghosts has haunted them over the years. They quickly grabbed both the evil purple and silver as they are being effected by an evil power. "Ugh, what is going on? Why are we getting this pain"? Truman yells at the rangers as he lands on his knees while holding up the evil silver. "We will be back power rangers". Zayden said to them as the four of them vanishes away from the battle.

The rangers are stunned as they didn't see that one coming at all. "Umm what in the world just happened? It is like all four of them are being effected with a power if they failed or something like that". Amy said to them as the others wanting to know the same thing.

"Didn't those ghost showed up like that and said things about Nora and Drew? Plus is it the same Nora and Drew from the Universe Rangers"? Amy asks them as they want to know the same thing. The others are just as confused and perplexed by the outcome of the battle. Rodney looks down on himself as he has to go to Milky Way to inform them what happened.

"It maybe the same Nora and Drew guys. I have to go to their headquarters to tell them the bad news". Rodney said to them as he feels bad that he couldn't convince Nora to go back with him.

"Hold on Rodney, we will all go with you. You are not going to handle this alone". Isabelle said to Rodney as the others nod in agreement to support the blue ranger. Rodney smiles faintly to them as they are right by his side as they teleport to the headquarters of the Universe Rangers.

At the Hideout, the teens are in training as Macha and Ahsha are surprised to see Isabelle and other Mystic Warrior Rangers arriving unexpectly to their headquarters. "Isabelle, this is an unexpected surprise. What brings all of you over"? Macha asks them as it gets the others attention.

"I wish this is a social call Macha, but we have bad news that effects you guys. It is also about Nora". Isabelle said to them as she looks straight into their eyes as she is not lying about it. The teens frown as they are not going to like what the news is going to be about Nora.

Rodney sighs as he looks at the Universe Ranger teens as he takes a deep breath. "I found Nora by a waterfall in the mountains. As we were talking, she gotten very angry about things especially when talking about you Frankie. As I tried to convince her to come back with me, Melodalix end up ambushing us as she had the betraying blue and green, the evil purple and silver rangers, and Zincods ready to attack us. As the battle is going to get started Melodalix revealed some serious information about Nora being her sister and revealing the name Vogue to her. It is like she knew who Nora truly is than she did. Melodalix grabbed her hand and Nora went with her almost in a willing way. I yelled at them to let her go, but Melodalix refused and teleported away with Nora". Rodney said to them as he admits it to them.

The Universe teens are in shock as they heard it correctly as they look at Rodney and his teammates. "Melodalix did what"? Morgana asks Rodney as she is getting angry by the news as it is a huge shock to all of them as they look at Rodney. None of them saw it coming as they need to process the news. Frankie looks at the truth detector as she is hoping that it wasn't true, but the green light crushes her private hopes of a lie.

"I don't understand Rodney. How did Melodalix found Nora so quickly while we couldn't even get a GPS lock on her"? Drew asks Rodney as he is deeply perplexed by the news as the others agreed with the green Universe Ranger.

"I do not know how she even found us Drew. I used my blue ranger power to find Nora. She looked so lost, confused, and deeply angry like she doesn't even know what is happening to her. She was even holding her powers in and almost started to attack me with them. I am suspecting that those powers are not even her ranger powers at all". Rodney said to them as he points it out to them.

The Universe Teens are in shock as they heard it right as they are even more confused by it. "When you said that Melodalix grabbed Nora's hand and Nora seems to go almost willing to go with her, was she manipulated or trapped in an evil spell over her"? Kathy asks Rodney as she is one to talk about being manipulated by evil leader leading the charge to destroy the world.

Rodney shakes his head as he is perplexed by the issue as he looks at Kathy. "I don't think she was hit an evil spell to control her. At the same time, I don't think she was manipulated either. Nora also told me that she was getting tired being treated with kid gloves since she was rescued. She also said that she". Rodney said to them as he is bringing something very damaging to one of the Universe teens.

"That she also said what exactly"? Cody asks Rodney as he is getting the bad feeling as it is about Frankie. The others look at Rodney as the answer is about to come out from his mouth. Rodney looks at them as he knows that he can't hide it from Morgana and her team.

"She also said that she blames Frankie for not being there for her when she needed it the most after she was there for Frankie in her worse time of her life". Rodney said to them as he admits the shocking revelation.

The universe teens are in shock as Frankie looks down on herself as she learns that Nora blames her for that. "Frankie, it is not your fault. You were not in town when Nora vanished". Macha said to Frankie. The others nod as they look at Frankie as she has tears in her eyes as she is wondering how to get through to her.

Rodney sighs as he looks at Frankie as he hates to be the bearer of bad news as he thinks about it. "Anyways, when Melodadrix showed up, I was so close to convince Nora to come back to Milky Way. Things just went very south with it". Rodney said to them as he blames himself about what happened.

Drew shakes his head to Rodney as he looks at the Mystic Warrior Blue Ranger. "It is not your fault Rodney. You did the best that you could at the time. Plus there were times that other things went very south on as well". Drew said to Rodney as it gets the others attention.

"What do you mean Drew"? Arlen asks Drew as none of them has no idea that two of their own was also at the very same camp as Arlen and Rodney five summers ago. The teens look at each other as they are wondering where he is going with it.

Drew sighs as he looks at the teens as he has a small confession to make as it was from 5 summers ago at the same camp. "Years ago, I saw a girl leaving her cabin as she was hearing someone calling for help. It was over at Camp Wildwood, and I had no idea what was happening. I decided to go after her". Drew said to them as he explains it all to everyone in the room.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It is the middle of the night as Drew is hearing something like cries for help. He frowns as he puts on some tennis shoes as he went outside of the cabin. He notices another girl from the same unit as she is wondering who is crying for help. "What's going on? My name is Drew". Drew said to the girl as he is wondering who or what is making the noise._

 _The girl looks at Drew as she is shy as she has been working on her shyness. "My name is Nora. I just want to see what's going on and ask it to be quiet". Nora said to Drew as she is getting nervous about it. The two young campers look at each other as Nora is taking the lead on the search. Drew is holding his flashlight as the cries are getting a bit louder as the direction of the cries is pointing towards one particular direction._

 _"It looks like it is coming from the lake. However, who would be at the lake at this time of night"? Drew asks Nora as the two campers are a bit baffled and perplexed by the situation. The two young preteens are running towards the lake as their feelings that someone is in serious trouble is getting stronger and stronger._

 _As they got to the lake, Drew looks around as he shines his flashlight on the lake as the two kids spot a canoe in the water as they are wondering who is in the canoe and who left it on the lake. "Why is there a canoe in the middle of the lake? It just doesn't make much sense to me Drew". Nora said to Drew as she is getting nervous and scared like someone is setting a trap for them._

"I don't know Nora. The camp staff should know that someone might be in that canoe". Drew said to Nora as they hear the same cry for help coming from the canoe. It dawns on them that someone is in that very canoe.

Nora frowns as she knows the feeling of being all alone in the middle of no where as who ever it is probably needs some help getting rescued. "Drew, I want you to get a camp staffer for help while I canoe out to bring that canoe in or something". Nora said to Drew as she has a crazy idea in her head.

Drew turns to the girl as he is baffled by it as he looks at Nora. "Are you crazy? It will take more than just you to bring in another canoe". Drew said to Nora as it is just the two of them at the moment as they notice another canoe close by as Nora is determined to go and help who ever is stranded.

"I maybe crazy Drew. However who ever is in that canoe needs help". Nora said to Drew as she is proving her point to him as she puts on a life jacket and grabs an ore to put in to a canoe. She pushes the canoe towards the water and gets in the boat. Drew sighs as he helps push her out to the middle of the lake. He also leave his flashlight for her to use to find the canoe.

"Ok, I will go get two camp staffers and come back for you guys". Drew said to Nora as he runs back to the cabin unit. He sighs as he thinks that Nora was a bit crazy to go out there in the middle of the lake to bring it back to shore.

In the middle of the lake, Nora frowns as she spots the canoe she uses the flashlight to discover that a boy is beaten and tied up as he must have fell asleep crying. She found a rope to tie the front thing to the back of her canoe to bring it in. She tries to paddle both canoes back to shore as it takes her much longer than she hoped it would be. Drew comes back with two camp staffers as they were in shock that a boy some how ended up in the middle of the lake.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Nora and I did get into some trouble for leaving the unit with out permission in the middle of the night. It was our heroic bravery that got boy safely. It turned out that some boy named Andy and his friends was behind the deed because a girl receiving a bracelet that she gotten from you". Drew said to Rodney as he explains the rest of the story. Rodney is stunned as he never realized it was both Nora and Drew that helped him that night.

"I never knew that Nora actually had the courage to do something like that". Morgana said to Drew as she feels like she has underestimated her second in command. Charles nods as he also feels guilty about that as well. "I never knew that Nora has it in her. You know what I mean". Charles said to them. The rest of the teens nod as they learn what happened with Nora as she is with the worst of the worst right now named Melodalix.

 ** _END CHAPTER_** ** _  
_**

 _This chapter is a lot longer than it normally is considering that it is a double focus with both Rodney and Arlen. There were a lot of flashback as they realize that the two of them went to the same summer camp some years ago. Plus both Drew and Nora were at the exact same camp as they helped Rodney but didn't really know him at that time before as rangers. However Melodalix has Nora. Will the rangers figure out why Nora suddenly went with them with a willingness to it? In the next chapter, there will be mentions of sucide and talks of sucide as well._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Sister Battle VS the Unrequited Love_


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: There will be talks about suicide and mentions of suicide. Committing suicide is never the answer.

Chapter 33: The Sister Battle VS Unrequited Love

At the evil headquarters, Silvia frowns as she finds both Truman and Zayden completely in shock as the both look like someone is trying to get through to them. "What is wrong with you two? You both look like you have seen a ghost or something just like with the others". Silvia said to them as she is getting deeply annoyed by them. She has seen Victor, Wilhelmina, and now both Zayden and Truman looking like someone is getting through to them.

Truman looks at Silvia as she has not experience what they have been through yet. "We have seen the two people that has been haunting us for the past three years. There was a reason why we haven't heard from two of our former camp buddies. I didn't think that they have passed on". Truman said to Silvia as his memory is still fresh on his mind.

Zayden nods as he looks at Silvia as she has not gone to fight the rangers especially the current pink ranger in a fight. "Yeah, you got to destroy them Silvia. Other wise, you will feel a mysterious pain that you didn't expect coming at all". Zayden said to Silvia as they are learning something that they didn't know from before.

The group look at each other as they are starting to remember that they have felt a strange pain after they miserably failed to destroy the rangers. "Now that you mention it, I did feel something strange after that battle against the rangers especially the current yellow ranger. I thought it was her trying to get to me with those lies. However, now I don't think that was even it even to my dismay". Victor said to them as he is admitting it to the others.

Wilhelmina nods as she thinks about it as she looks at the others. "Yeah although, why in the world did that even happen though. I thought those rangers must have done something to us. Plus, why did Melodalix even had you guys come with her to attack them"? Wilhelmina asks the Zayden and Truman as they are just as confused about the whole thing.

Truman looks at them as he thinks about the last battle as he remembers it now. "Irene said that we were needed to ambush that current blue ranger so she could talk to someone that he found. It didn't make much sense to me at first. However, when she took off with that girl, Irene intentionally left us behind to fight against the rangers". Truman said to the group as he is still refereeing Melodalix as Irene as he is refusing to call her by her new name.

Zayden turns as he looks at Truman as he is brave and bold to do that as it will not be long until someone hears it being said. "Dude, you are brave to still be calling Melodalix Irene. I mean you still think that she is not meant to be here at all". Zayden said to Truman as the others nod in agreement.

Melodalix walk in the room as she did hear Truman as she presses a button to punish him. "What will it take for you to stop calling me that former adoptive name brother". Melodalix said to Truman as she glares at him. Truman frowns as he is being punished by Melodalix as a black dark music fairy energy is harming the betraying blue ranger.

Truman is in some pain as the others realize that Melodalix is going a bit too far with it. "That's enough Melodalix. That betraying blue has learned his lesson". The evil master named Archeron said to Melodalix as he walks in on the group. He is not pleased with their results on destroying the rangers. "None of you have successfully destroyed those rangers yet. If the next person fails, consider all of you going into lock up. It will be a long time for me to consider letting all of you out and gaining another chance. Plus, this also includes those two evil rangers that you numskulls recruited". The evil master said to them as he left the room.

The betraying ranger's frown as they are getting the last warning to destroy the rangers. Plus, the evil master also included the evil rangers as well. Melodalix smirks at them as the group are being put in their places. "You five might as well back off from fighting the rangers. Otherwise, you will end up with the worst pain of your life". Melodalix said to the betraying rangers as she leaves the room.

Truman frowns as he is getting the feeling that his own sister is too far to help let alone save. 'I need to consider the fact that Irene is not the sister that I once knew. However, I just don't understand how she became like this'? Truman asks himself as he has a full mind to discover more about Melodalix and her plans.

Silvia looks at Truman as she thinks about what Melodalix is saying to them. "I will personally make sure that those rangers will pay for everything that they are trying to do to you guys". Silvia said to them. She leaves the room as she has the evil silver ranger with her and even more Zincods with her.

In another room, Melodalix looks at Nora as she is very uneasy being at an evil headquarters. "What is this place anyways? What do you want with me anyways"? Nora asks Melodalix as she is not fully aware about things as she is preparing herself to escape on her own. Even though she doesn't have her blue ranger morphor with her, Nora does have her new powers.

Melodalix smirks to Nora as she gives the young ranger a look. "This is the evil headquarters of the Evil Master of Florti. I don't want anything from you Nora or should I say Vogue. I am the one that brought you here to help you to become your truer self that kept hidden from those around you". Melodalix said to Nora.

Nora looks at Melodalix as she hears the name Vogue again as she is curious why she is being called that. "What's with the name Vogue anyways? Plus, what do you mean by becoming my true self that was kept hidden from those around me"? Nora asks Melodalix as she is still confused by the entire thing.

"That is the name that our true mother gave us. Your true name is Vogue not that old lady name Nora. It is the same way with me. I have accepted that I am Melodalix not that grandma name Irene that Truman's family gave me. The truth is that our true mother is locked away in a different dimension and had four secret daughters. Two of them were sent to this dimension while the other two is in that other dimension. You are the second eldest daughter with a lot of power. I sensed that you have a lot of inner darkness that has been unlocked fully. Are you ready to transform to your true self as Vogue"? Melodalix asks Nora as she is ready to help her to transform herself.

Nora looks at Melodalix as she is thinking about it as she is still angry with her teammates and especially Frankie. "Yes, I am done being the weak girl on the team. It is time that I show everyone who is the strongest and powerful of them all". Nora yells out loud as her eyes are glowing as her powers are increasing once again. Nora is transforming herself into her true form.

Nora's hair is longer as it is reaching down to her back. It is in a dark crimson and black hair as it shines like a vampire's ruby necklace. Her face complexion is more even as it has more beauty than before. Her eyes are dark golden color as well. She has arch fairy wings with upside down musical notes. She has a long sleeve crimson red shirt with black trimmings on it with the upside-down symbol of water. Her black gloves go up to her elbows as it has the symbol of a quill on the top of them. She has dark silver skirt with crimson leggings with boots. She has a sword at her waist and a pendant necklace with the same upside-down musical note with a fairy wing on it. "I am no longer Nora. I am Vogue". Vogue yells out loud as she is laughing evilly with Melodalix.

Truman frowns as he sees the transformation right in front of him. 'What is this transformation? More importantly, why is it her that gets it"? Truman asks himself as he has a full mind to reveal it to the rangers. He sneaks out from the headquarters as he has Zincods with him. What the rangers doesn't know is that he is planning to attack the rangers from Nora's team.

Melodalix frowns as she is sensing that Truman saw everything as she has plans to punish him later. "Now Vogue, in order to free our true mother from the other dimension, you have to place this device on a ranger. This device will place the Mark of Stabella on him or her. Once it is fully activated, he or she will feel the effects of getting victory over a monster that failed to destroy the rangers. That purple ranger from your team already has it on her shoulder. It is her ultimate punishment for tricking me". Melodalix explains to Vogue.

Vogue frowns as she learns that Melodalix has already got to Frankie as she thinks about it. "Can I punish someone from Isabelle's team since you already got to the Universe Rangers"? Vogue asks Melodalix as she also wanted to punish Frankie as well. She wants to have a piece of the purple Universe Ranger.

Melodalix has a stunned expression on her face as she shrugs to her. "Of course, it seems so evilly fair that you get to do that. Which ranger do you have in mind"? Melodalix asks Vogue. She is wondering which ranger from that team is on Vogue's mind to punish. 'She could pick any of them. She might pick the gold, red, or even the pink ranger'. Melodalix thought to herself as she is wondering the answer.

Vogue has an evil smirk on her face as she has the ranger in mind. "Let the shocking arrival begin with the Mystic Warrior Rangers". Vogue said to Melodalix. She has an evil grin on her face as her self confidence has increased like never before. Her powers are swirling around her like she is ready to unleash on anyone that gets into her way.

That night, it is a full moon outside as Amy is walking back to her house from studying at Isabelle's house. She notices a particular house as it has been emptied for three years. It has that creepy and haunted feel to the residence. However, nothing was suggesting that there is any sign of paranormal activity going on at the particular residence. However, lately, there has been strange sightings going on at the house as a ghost of a teenage girl being sighted at the house. Amy is startled as she hears a strange voice calling out to her. _**"Amanda",**_ a voice said to Amy as it is calling out to her in a spooky manner.

Amy is caught off guard as she is looking for anything or the owner of that voice. "Who is there? I warn you I know how to kick butt and then some". Amy yells out loud as she is on guard of who ever it is that is scaring her. She turns as she looks at the house as her gut feeling is telling her that it is coming from that particular house.

" _ **I know that you can kick butt Amanda. However, to fight on the matters of the heart, you have to fight with your heart".**_ The same voice said to Amy like it is trying to reach out to her. Amy frowns as she notices a strange figure close by to the house. It is not fully identified to her as she is trying to figure out who it is that is reaching out to her.

"My heart what are you talking about? Who are you and show yourself and face me"? Amy asks out there as the wind is howling very strangely like the weather is about to change very drastically all the sudden. She is wondering if this is from the person that shares someone in common with her and her sister Silvia.

" _ **Amanda, my heart was not strong enough to with stand the unrequited love that lead to my suicide. The truth is that your sister was able to withstand the pain of an unrequited love by your own teammate Issac. If you want to know who I am, you must confront the one that was forced to break up with me by my own parents".**_ The ghost said to Amy as she quickly vanished away from the scene.

Amy is deeply confused and perplexed by the sudden appearance by the ghost. 'My own teammate Issac, what does he have to do with anything? Plus, who is the one that was forced to break up with her by her own parents. She has a full mind to confront Issac about it. She hurries to her home as she sees her mom named Megan in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey honey, how was the study session at Isabelle's house"? Megan asks Amy as she is in the kitchen with food cooking in the oven. The smells in the kitchen is really good as it hits the right spots with Amy. Amy nods as her mouth is starting to water up by the sight of the food.

"It went fine mom. Hey mom, did Silvia's heart ever gotten broken three years ago"? Amy asks Megan as she is wondering more about Silvia at that time. She is thinking about what the ghost said to her. Deep down, she has a feeling on who the ghost that actually reached out to her was all along.

Megan sighs as she hates it when Silvia got brought up with her. When Silvia vanished three years ago, it broke her heart deeply as the family gotten broken. Her husband did miss Silvia, but he wanted to move on from it. As a result, they both ended up getting a divorce. Amy does see her dad from time to time. However, it is not the same when the family was happy from before. Amy also learned that her parents had some problems before the disappearance. "Yes, Silvia did have her heart broken by Issac Grant three years ago. From what I remembered correctly is that Issac actually liked someone else and didn't share the same feelings of romance with her. I told Silvia that it happens and said that her popularity will go down once people learned that the great Issac Grant dumped her. I never blamed Issac for hurting Silvia because he was truthful with her and me. In fact, I met the girl that he truly loved". Megan said to Amy as she does remember it like it was yesterday.

Amy is stunned as she looks Megan as she is surprised to learn about it. "Was her name Claradessa by any chance"? Amy asks Megan as she thinks back to the special friend of Issac's that meant a lot to him. She was the one that pushed out of the way to save him in that battle three years ago. She knows about Claradessa when Issac told her and the rest of the team about what really happened in that battle.

Megan is deeply surprised by it as she looks at Amy. She is not sure how Amy knew about her. "Yeah how did you know about it"? Megan asks Amy as she didn't think that she would know about Claradessa. She is wondering if Issac had the heart to tell Amanda about Claradessa since coming back home.

Amy nods as she looks at Megan as she sits at the kitchen table. "Issac told me about Claradessa mom. She meant a lot to him in more ways than one. If I had to guess, it maybe that Issac and Claradessa had one of those rare love stories that is meant for the ages in those romantic movies that I rather hurl over". Amy said to Megan as she doesn't like romantic comedy movies at all.

Megan nods as she knows Amy really well as she notices something else on her mind. "Is something else bothering you honey? I know life has been hard sine your father and I gotten divorced". Megan said to Amy as she is not at all ready to date again by any means.

Amy looks at Megan as she is thinking about the recent events that happened near the empty house. "Yeah mom, did anyone pass away three years ago that both Silvia and I knew"? Amy asks Megan as she is trying to figure out who the ghost was that appeared to her.

Megan slightly frowns as she sighs to Amy as she knows which house she is talking about in particular. "Yes, there was someone that you and your sister knew that passed away three years ago. The whole thing is distasteful especially what her parents did to her that caused her to kill herself". Megan said to Amy as she tells her a detail that was kept from her.

Amy is stunned as she didn't know about that part of the story. "Wait she killed herself, I thought she died in her sleep. It was what her parents told everyone in the neighborhood and in town. Plus did Silvia found out that the friend actually committed suicide"? Amy asks Megan as she is wondering why she was kept in the dark about that part of the detail.

Megan sighs as she looks at Amy as she knew that she can't keep it from her any more. "Amy, I didn't want her true cause of death to add to everything else that was going on at that time. Silvia didn't buy that the Carmichael's only daughter died in her sleep. In fact, she presented a list of medical conditions where it might be possible for a person to die in their sleep. She didn't have enough proof to back her theory at first. However, the day after their daughter's funeral, Silvia received a letter from her saying that she is not meant to enjoy life anymore. It also stated that she is tired to be trapped like a bird in a cooped-up cage while her parents controlled her every move. They pressured her to be perfect in academics and nothing else Plus she mentioned about her boyfriend named Matthew suddenly broke up with her and stating that he didn't really love her and denied that he was going to save her from her parents. As she took the letter and envelope to the police and the envelope, they discovered that it was placed in the mail a day before she killed herself. It meant that her death was actually a suicide than a tragic accident like her parents said. Meanless to say, her parents covered up the true cause of their daughter's death because they believed that people who committed suicide was never going to heaven. Plus, Matthew revealed to the police that her parents forced him to break up with their daughter because if he didn't, they would have him arrested for unspeakable crimes against her. Meanless to say, the parents were arrested and convicted of their crimes. Her death also effected Matthew as well". Megan said to Amy.

Amy slightly frowns as she learns the actual truth about the ghost but didn't really get her name. "Thanks mom, I never realized how much parents could do to cover up stuff like that at all". Amy said to Megan as she felt bad for Silvia. She is wondering about how to share this with the others.

As it is getting time for bed, Amy walks passed her sister's room she sighs as she hasn't found the time or heart to entire into her room. As she opens the door, it looks like the same way on the morning of the final battle three years ago. She looks around as she is trying to find her diary or journal to help her to get through to Silvia the next time, she came a crossed her in battle. She notices a dairy in a secret desk draw as she unlocks it with a key next to it. 'Silvia was never good at hiding things important like a diary'. Amy thought to herself as she reads the private journal.

' _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe that I have to make this hard choice. Betray Issac or watch the evil master turn my own sister evil. They are the two important people in my life. My own sister doesn't even know that I am actually a ranger fighting to keep the world safe from the evil master and his forces. Plus, I even watched her fighting the Zincods even when I told her to get to safety. She is so stubborn, and yet she is so fierce and a fighter. It is two qualities that I don't even have in me that she does. Sometimes, I am jealous of Amy because she speaks with her mind. Plus, she doesn't let others get to her like it is nothing. I suppose that we are two different people. At the same time, I did really like Issac so much that I can imagine myself with him being high school sweet hearts and having a family together after we graduate from school and going to the same college together. We would have been the ultimate power couple that no one dared got in our way of true love. I know now that it will not be possible because Issac told me that he only sees me as a friend and doesn't like like me that way. Even though that really hurt and stung, I watched how truly happy he was with Claradessa. I kept asking myself what was it that Claradessa had that I didn't have at all. Plus, it was very strange that she never trusted me or the others at all since the very beginning of being rangers. I always tried to ask her about it. She kept telling me that there are some things that wasn't meant to be. The only thing she clarified on that was on the fact that Issac was the only one that didn't do the same thing that we did. Still it is one thing that I had an unrequited love with Issac and losing my best friend Leslie. However, it is another thing to be so cryptic on things like how Leslie's parents handled their daughter's death like that. That really bothered me so much as rangers. The choice is clear on what I must do. I am sorry._

Amy is stunned as she never knew that the evil master had its eyes on her from three years ago. She feels sick and faint as she is holding the dairy in her hands. The information that she just learned is getting a bit much for her. 'Did I discover the true reason why Silvia betrayed Issac three years ago. If so, what was the evil master's intentions with me and why? Plus, if what Claradessa said is how Issac didn't do what they did means what I think it means, she must have figured it out all along'. Amy thought to herself as sits on the bed and falls asleep. Her dreams will not be as pleasant as it is waiting for her as well. Plus, someone is about to sneak through the window as well. Vogue is heavily disguised to keep the rangers discovering her at a residence. 'I could never be that confident when I was shy and weak Nora. Plus, I couldn't even make the best retorts to my opponents either. You will be the one to punish'. Vogue thought to herself as she places the device mark on Amy's back.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Amy finds herself in Walkerton like it was from three years ago. However, it is very spooky as no one else is around at all like everyone has deserted the town. 'This is really spooky and weird. How come no one else is around like a freakin ghost town'. Amy thought to herself as she notices a lot of cars at a local funeral home._ _ **"I always hated going to funerals especially those that I don't even know at all".**_ _A particular ghost said to Amy as she appears to her again._

 _Amy turns as she notice that the ghost has more of an appearance from before. "Is it you the one that appeared to me earlier at that empty house"? Amy asks the ghost in particular as she wants answers to some of her unanswered questions. She sees the ghost heading into the funeral home and follows it inside of the building. Amy frowns as she spotted Silvia with her classmates and friends._

" _ **Yes Amanda, I am the one and the same ghost from earlier. My name is Leslie. Plus, you found out my name before confronting him. I do watch over him, but I wish that he would move on from me to someone else by now. However, Silvia is the one that I haunt now".**_ _Leslie said to Amy._

 _Amy nods as she notices Silvia comforting the ex-boyfriend as the death sent shock waves through the school like before. She turns as she glares at Leslie as she doesn't like that the ghost said that Silvia is the one that she haunted. "Why are you haunting my sister like that"? Amy asks Leslie as she has that fire in her eyes._

" _ **Unrequited love gets people to do all sorts of things. One of those things is changing for the worse including betraying some one that said that they rather be friends with that said person. I learned that my ex-boyfriend lied to me because of my parents forced him to break up with me with the unrequited love. My heart was too far broken to hear what was the actual truth".**_ _Leslie said to Amy._

 _Amy looks at Leslie as she can deeply understand where she is coming from. "I know what you mean. I watched my own sister betraying Issac like that on that day. I even watched her going into that vortex. Plus, how am I suppose to tell her the truth that she wasn't meant to be a ranger in the begin with"? Amy asks Leslie as she is deeply conflicted about it._

" _ **You got to tell her that you know the choice she made back then to protect you from the evil one. She has to know that it was her unrequited love that turned her for the worst and to fight it as well".**_ _Leslie said to Amy as the dream is about to end and her ghost vanishes from the dream. Amy is pushed out by a powerful magenta light._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Amy wakes up as she has a cold sweat glistening on her forehead. She looks around as she knows that she is in her sister's room. She is holding the dairy as she has a full mind to share it with the others. 'I do not know how well the others are going to take it when I show them this page today at school'. Amy thought to herself as she went back to her room to get ready for the day.

At school, Amy is successfully avoiding the others as she has a lot on her mind as the dream and the dairy has told her a lot of things. She is sitting in the library for study hall at a table away from the other students as well. Isabelle frowns as she went up to Amy as she is not in a happy mood with her. "So, do you want to explain to me why you have been avoiding me and the others"? Isabelle asks Amy as she has her arms crossed with her. It is not long that the others show up around Amy as they take a seat at a chair.

Amy sighs as she looks at them as she presented Silvia's dairy. "Well no one is blackmailing me again guys. It just I am not sure how you guys will react on what I am about to show you and reveal to you". Amy said to the teens as she places the diary on the middle of the table. The diary is a medium sized bright pink book with the letter "S" like it is a monogram.

"What is it so great about a three-year-old diary? I mean it has to be filled with lame day dreams about being with a crush that didn't know that she existed at that time". Ellie said to them as she is not fascinated by it.

Amy gives Ellie a look as she shakes her head to her. "You would think that Ellie. However, there is serious information from three years ago. Check out the last page, you guys will see what I mean". Amy said to them as she turns to the last page.

The teens look at each other as they look at the page. "I think Isabelle will be the judge to see if it means something important to all of us". Chris said to Amy as the others agreed with the white cladded teen. As they read the page, Issac went white as a sheet as the others turn to him.

"Issac are you feeling ok? Did you know that Amy's sister had a thing for you three years ago"? Rodney asks Issac as things are about to get even crazier than it already is. Things are getting really quiet for a few minutes as the silence is getting to them.

Issac snaps out of his deep thoughts as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Silvia did tell me that she really liked me and wanted to go out with me three years ago. I told her that I didn't see her as a girlfriend to me. She got really upset with me when I was kissing Claradessa. I told her that there was something different about Claradessa. I didn't like Silvia that way. It is like somehow; I knew that Silvia wasn't the one for me. Do you guys see what I am saying"? Issac asks them as he is feeling down about it.

The teens nod as Caleb notice the statement on the top of that page. "Betray Issac or watch the evil master turn Amy evil, Silvia must have faced a tough choice according to the page". Caleb said to Amy. The teens turn to Amy as they never knew that the evil master actually had his eyes on her three years ago. They are really clueless on why the evil master wanted to turn her evil.

"Why does the evil master wanted to turn you evil Amy? It doesn't make a lot of sense". Arlen asks Amy as the others agreed with him. Amy frowns as she is perplexed about that admission. Isabelle notices that it is bothering the magenta ranger greatly.

"I do not know why guys. I was not even aware that the evil master had its eyes on me three years ago". Amy said to them as she is trying to figure it out. Then it suddenly hits her as lighting bolts goes off in her head. "Of course,", Amy said to them as things are clicking for her.

The teens look at each other as they look at Amy as they haven't seen what she has figured out. "Umm Amy, you are kind of freaking us out". Ellie said to Amy. They look at each other as things are getting more confusing.

Amy gives the teens a look as she is stunned that they haven't figured it out yet. "Guys listen to me. Do you remember when Jasper from the other dimension told us about when a ranger is being turned evil"? Amy asks them as she gets the ball rolling to reveal the full reason behind it.

"Umm yeah what does Jasper has to do with it"? Caleb asks Amy as he is thinking that he doesn't have a relevance to what is going on exactly. He knows about the stuff that happened before he came along to the team.

"The rarest time when someone gets turned evil is when that person makes a huge sacrifice to protect the one that they are truly targeting. Silvia made that sacrifice to protect me from being turned evil when she made that choice to betray you Issac". Amy said to them. The teens are stunned as they look at her and Issac.

"I didn't expect that at all". Arlen said to Issac as he is blown away by the revelation. "However, it doesn't really explain on why the evil master wanted you evil instead of your own sister". Arlen replies back to Amy. The teens agreed with Amy.

Amy sighs as she looks at her teammates as she doesn't know the answer to that question. "It doesn't fully explain that either guys. However, a ghost did visit me just like the others. She also passed away three years ago as she committed suicide. Both Silvia and I knew her, but apparently, she was dumped by her boyfriend who claimed that he didn't really love her. The kicker to it is that, her parents forced him to dump her other wise they would have him arrested for unspeakable things against her. Unrequited love really made a huge mess for the ghost and my sister". Amy said to the team.

The team is in shock as they look at Amy as some of them remembered about it. "Oh, now I remember, her parents were arrested a couple of days the funeral because they were covering up the true reason that she died. It is really messed up stuff. Suicide is never the answer to their problems. I wished she had someone to talk to as well". Ellie said to them as the bell rings.

Amy is alone with her thoughts as she read the other pages in the diary. "If my friends don't know why the evil master wanted me for his evil master, I might as well confront the one person that does know". Amy said to herself as she has a full mind to try to find Silvia alone. She remembers something in a particular page in the diary about when she met up with Victor and the others to get away from Issac to discuss their hidden agenda. 'I hope that is the place that she is going to today'. Amy thought to herself as she has a full mind to go to that location.

After school, Amy ditches the others as she is thinking back to the first time that she seen the Zincods and fighting them all by herself. 'That battle really took me back so many memories. Amy thought to herself as she remembers back then three years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Amy is walking home from school as she is upset that Silvia didn't walk with her like she normally did. However, she is starting to suspect that Silvia was hiding something from her. "Ever since those strange things popping up every where all over town, Silvia has vanished on me and came back late. She even making up strange excuses each time. It is like she is changing them every other day. I can't tell how many times I have heard I went to the library or stayed hidden with the other people during that attack. I have had it with her not telling me a thing". Amy said to herself as she kicks at a fallen pine cone. She does not notice it hitting at a Zincod. She looks ahead as she sees a swarm of the strange foot soldiers as it glares at her. Amy frowns as she is by herself as she notices the creatures around her. "If you think I am going to run away like a little cry baby, you are sorely mistaken". Amy said to them as she has her hands in a fist as she is ready to fight. The Zincods are coming in fast on Amy like they are ordered to attack the town. Amy is putting up a fight against them. She grabs a wooden stick as she swings it on the strange foot soldiers._

 _It is not long that the rangers at that time arrive at the battle. The pink ranger is stunned to see Amy in the thick of the battle. "Red, I will get her out of the battle to safety". The pink ranger said to the red ranger. She never thought that she would see Amy at the battle. 'Amy, this is something I don't want you to get involved in at all'. The pink ranger thought to herself as she rushes in the battle. Her teammates are taking on the Zincods._

" _Hey, you need to get to safety. This is something that you shouldn't be involved with". The pink ranger said to Amy as she is protecting her as she is holding off some Zincods. She is trying to be the best sister towards Amy even though she can't reveal her secret identity of being a ranger._

 _Amy frowns as she notices that the pink ranger wants her to leave for safety. "No way, I am not leaving ranger. Those things need to bounce out of here". Amy replies back to the pink ranger as she is being stubborn about it. She is kicking and punching at the Zincods like she is an actual ranger. She is a freshman not to be messed with as she did not know what she is getting herself into._

 _As a Zincods launches a sneak attack on Amy, the pink ranger pushes her out of the way as she gets knocked down. "Please, you got to know how much you mean to me. I can not afford to lose you ever. Please get to safety, you will thank me some day for the true love, protecting, and sacrificing". The pink ranger said to Amy._

 _Amy is stunned by the pink ranger's words to her. It pained her to do what she asked of her. "Fine, I hope you are very careful". Amy said to the pink ranger as she leaves for safety. She frowns as she is wondering why the pink ranger would say that to her. 'Could it be, my own sister a power ranger'? Amy thought to herself as she doesn't know how much she is actually right about it._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Amy sighs as she arrives at the destination as it takes her outside of the city. She looks around as she is wondering why they would meet here to get away from Issac. "I thought I would find you here little sister". Silvia said to Amy as she has the evil silver ranger and Zincods with her as they are ready to attack her. She grins with an evil smirk on her face like she is going to send them to attack.

Amy frowns as she turns around to see Silvia and the group that she has with her. She has fists forming in her hands. She gives Silvia a harsh glare to her with daggering eyes. "I was right this is the place where you meet with the other betraying rangers to get away from Issac. Was he that bad of a leader or you couldn't get over the fact that you gotten hit with unrequited love from him"? Amy asks Silvia as she retorts the question towards Silvia.

Silvia frowns as she hears the words unrequited love from Amy. "You know absolutely nothing about that little sister. Now be prepared to be destroyed by all of us. Zincods and evil silver ranger attack". Silvia said to Amy as she launches the attack on her. She is laughing evilly as she has no idea that Melodalix and Vogue are near by ready to crash their little battle.

"You have really lost your mind Silvia because I am going to get through to you regardless of what you say". Amy said to Silvia as she has her morphor out. _**"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Amy yells out loud as she morphs into her magenta ranger form.

At the headquarters, the teens notice that Amy has not came to train yet as things gotten weird since revealing the diary page during study hall. "Daranten, do you have any idea why Archeron would want to turn Amy evil three years ago"? Isabelle asks Daranten as the ultimate question has came up to him and his two children.

Daranten is stunned as he had no idea that Archeron wanted to turn Amy evil three years ago. "What, this is the first of hearing about this one rangers? Where did you hear such thing"? Daranten asks them as he wasn't aware that Archeron was planning to turn Amy evil back then. Agathasia and Aron look at each other as this admission has caught them very off guard.

The teens look at each other as they never knew about it either. "It was written in a diary belonging to Silvia. It said in quote betray Issac or watch Amy being turned evil by the evil master". Isabelle said to the mentor and his two kids. They are dumbfounded as it is the last thing that they would anticipate from the former pink ranger to say it.

Daranten ponders about the entry as he notices the genuine writing and emotions in the words. "The evil master must have hold something against Silvia back then to force her to make that choice. Plus, Jasper said that a person could be turned evil when he or she makes a sacrifice to protect the true target. However, the rest of the page talked about she got rejected by you Issac and getting unrequited love when you told her that you really liked Claradessa". Daranten said to the teens. The teens frown as the admission is still fresh on their minds.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as the monitors show Silvia and Amy fighting in the outskirts of the city. "Of course, leave it to Amy that gets ambushed by the betraying pink ranger". Ellie said to them as she has a full mind to knock some sense into her.

"We will deal with that issue later Ellie, but right now Amy needs us". Isabelle said to the teens. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". The teens yell out loud as they morph into ranger form. They leave from the headquarters to help Amy.

Back at the battle, Amy frowns as she is in a tough spot as she glares at the evil Silver Ranger and Silvia the most. "If I didn't know any better, you really missed out when I traded the normal pink for a newer shade of magenta". Amy said to Silvia as she sends a power beam at her. She is wondering how much longer she can keep this up against her own sister and the evil silver ranger.

More beams land near Silvia and the evil silver ranger as the rest of the rangers arrive to help. "Amy are you alright"? Isabelle asks Amy as she gives her a hand up as she glares at the betraying pink ranger and the evil silver ranger. 

"Yeah I am glad that you guys are here". Amy said to them as she feels guilty about ditching them after school today to head to the one place, she read in the diary that they would hang out away from Issac three years ago. She has a guilty expression on her face.

Silvia frowns as she glares at the other rangers as the evil silver ranger agreed with her. "I have to admit that you rangers always make a perfect timing on things. Now the evil silver ranger and I can destroy you all". Silvia yells at them as she emphasizes the words perfect timing. However, it also appears that it is in a sarcastic way of talking. The rangers frown as they glare at Silvia and the evil ranger.

All the sudden, everyone is getting hit with power beams and torrents of water at them. They are sent flying towards the ground. "What in the world is going on here"? Ellie asks everyone as they all are caught very off guard by the sudden attack. Plus, Silvia doesn't like the fact that someone else is pulling the surprise on the rangers.

"Why hello rangers? It seems that Silvia and the evil silver ranger are floundering in the battle, so I thought it would be all so nice to attack all of you". Melodalix said to them as she smirks to them as she is enjoying the ambush on the group. "Plus, don't think I am not alone in this because I brought a friend. Actually, she is more than a friend. She is my true sister". Melodalix said to the group.

Vogue appears as she has that vindictive expression on her face as she has power orbs in her hands. "It will be a blast for me to make an introduction to all of you. The name is Vogue, and all of you shall be destroyed". Vogue said to them as she is ready to fight against the rangers.

The group frowns as they are on a tough battle as it is. However, both Melodalix and Vogue are making their first appearance to the battle. "This just got really ugly than it should be". Chris said to the rangers as they are at a disadvantage. On top of it, they are now faced to fight Melodalix and her sister Vogue.

"That is really obvious Chris. Isabelle, what should we do"? Rodney asks Isabelle as he is looking for a new direction in the battle. Plus, he has a bad feeling on the real identity of Vogue truly is. However, he doesn't want to fully admit it to the others.

Isabelle looks at the rangers as the option that she can't do is regroup. "Amy since this your fight against Silvia and the evil ranger, you will continue to fight against her. The rest of us will fight Melodalix and the new group Vogue". Isabelle said to the group. The rangers nod as they get back into the fight.

Melodalix grins at the rangers as she is amused with their plans to fight them. "It is so cute that you think you will destroy us. However, we have our own plans to get rid of Silvia and the evil silver rangers". Melodalix said to the rangers.

"That's right, to think it is their unrequited love that makes them so weak. So, get out of our way". Vogue yells at the rangers. She sends a blast of torrent psychic water at the rangers. The rangers get hit as they barely can see from the blast of water on them. "Amy watch out", Caleb yells at Amy as Caleb rushes over to the magenta ranger.

Amy frowns as she hears Arlen's warning for her. She is blocking a physical blow from the evil silver ranger as Melodalix and Vogue are about to make their moves on both Silvia and the evil silver rangers. "You two must really like to play dirty because you are both on the same side". Amy retorts back to Melodalix as she pushes both Silvia and the evil silver ranger out of the way to fight Melodalix and Vogue.

The rangers are stunned as they see Amy pushing them out of the way from both Melodalix and Vogue. "Umm, isn't Silvia and the evil silver ranger both the baddies right now"? Arlen asks them as he asks an obvious question to the others. The rangers are deeply confused by Amy's move in the fight.

"I think Amy does know that but I think Melodalix and Vogue are worse than them". Rodney said to the others as they don't know what to think at the moment. They are wondering how to change up the fight as things are getting very intense as well.

"Maybe, however we need to get in there to help Amy right now. Plus, it seems to me that they don't care who they hit and that includes Silvia and the evil silver ranger". Isabelle said to the rangers as she really doesn't like it at all.

"I have to agree with Isabelle guys. It will get very tricky on how to handle this". Issac said to them as he is wondering if there is more to the story to what is really going on right now. He looks at Melodalix and Vogue in particular as something about them is worse than the betraying rangers.

The rangers charge back into the battle as they have a new plan. "Guys, we got to keep Melodalix and Vogue away from Silvia and the evil silver ranger. They are really intending to hurt them for reasons not revealed yet". Isabelle said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they grab out their weapons to fight against them.

Amy sighs as she notices Isabelle and the others trying to distract Melodalix and Vogue as she is facing Silvia and the evil ranger. "I appreciate you getting us out of the way from those two posers, but now it is all about us destroying you and your friends". The evil silver ranger said to Amy as she and the evil silver ranger joins in to attack Amy.

Amy frowns as she is dodging their moves with relative ease as she gives them a look. "Do you really think that they are posers evil silver ranger? They look like they are truly evil than you could ever guess". Amy retorts back to the ranger. "In fact, you and that evil purple ranger are evilly controlled just like Silvia and the other betraying rangers". Amy said to the evil silver ranger as she hits her at a spot where an evil control device is on her.

The evil silver ranger takes a huge stumble as the control device is damaged. Silvia frowns as she watches it getting damaged by Amy. "You will regret doing that magenta ranger". Silvia retorts back to Amy as she sends pink beams at the magenta ranger.

Amy barely dodges it as she turns around as she faces Silvia. "You know Silvia. I saw a pink ranger who pushed me out of the way of a Zincod three years ago. This ranger said that it was true love, protection, and sacrificing that made you do that. However, what I didn't know that you were actually that pink ranger. I carried that secret for you for three years because it wasn't my secret to tell. Plus, I know how much you gotten hurt when you experienced unrequited love with Issac. Plus, I know that you lost your friend Leslie due to a suicide because of being unrequited love by Matthew. Even though that part of the break up was a lie, it was her parents that forced him to break up with her". Amy said back to Silvia as she punches Silvia straight in the face.

Silvia gets hit as she stumbles back as she accidently knocks into the evil silver ranger. "You never told my secret to the world ranger. THAT IS A LIE. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LESLIE? MATTHEW IS THE ONE THAT ULTIMATELY CRUSHED HER THAT LED TO HER DEATH. SHE LEFT THE WORLD BY SUICIDE AND DIDN'T THINK ON I WOULD REACT TO THAT". Silvia yells back at Amy as she is going back on the magenta ranger. She thinks that someone must have told her that the younger girl told the secret.

Amy frowns as she has to block each blow from Silvia. Plus, the evil silver ranger also joins in to attack Amy as well. "I am telling you the truth Silvia. I have never told anyone that you were a ranger let alone planning to betray Issac and the entire world. You have forgotten the special relationship that we once had together Silvia. I know about Leslie because she came to me. She doesn't like how you have become since you got the unrequited love from Issac. You let that unrequited love take over to go the dark side. Leslie said that you have the stronger heart to keep going in life. Plus, Leslie had other issues on her plate and it was mostly from her parents. Matthew wasn't the one that ultimately crushed her to her death. It was her parents. Speaking of parents, mom still love you, and I can't not say for dad but he still does care about you. Silvia listen to me. I know why you went evil to protect me isn't it. You sacrificed yourself to protect me. Tell me Silvia, why does the evil master Archeron wanted to turn me evil"? Amy asks Silvia as she grabs her into a deep hug.

Silvia is stunned as she is not expecting a ranger to hug her like that. The other rangers are deeply surprised by it as they are just as confused. The evil silver ranger is baffled by the move as she it touches her as well. Amy is glowing in a bright magenta color as it is starting to swirl around her and Silvia. As Silvia is about to hug Amy back, burst of water and power beams land on them as it sends Amy and Silvia apart. "As riveting as this sisterly hug is concerned, it needed to crushed". Melodalix said to them as Vogue is laughing as the beams continue to rapid fire on them.

Amy frowns as the beams are heading towards her and Silvia again. She struggles to get up as she is ready to fight for Silvia. "It will never be crushed Melodalix because there will always be a sister to fight for love, protection, and sacrifice". Amy yells back at Melodalix as she gains her power boost as she sends a wide cast beam all over the area.

" _ **Power of Mystic Warrior Magenta Pink Light",**_ Amy yells out loud as she sends a powerful beam at Melodalix and Vogue. Silvia and the evil silver ranger also get effected by the beam as it is also affecting the evil control over them. The rangers are stunned as it directly hits Melodalix and Vogue.

Melodalix takes a huge stumble while Vogue lands on the ground. "It looks like I have really underestimated your Magenta ranger. I will not make that same mistake again. Plus, you will be feeling the punishing pain right about now". Melodalix said to Amy as she picks up Vogue as she didn't expect to get hit like that. Silvia picks up the evil silver ranger as they are struggling to stand from the after effect of failing. "As for those two, they have really failed now". Melodalix said to them as she uses her psychic powers to forcibly drag them to her.

"By the way, tell those ex friends of mine on the Universe Ranger team that I said they are next for my ambush on them". Vogue said to the rangers as she has an evil glare at them especially at Isabelle.

The rangers are stunned as they see that both Silvia and the evil silver ranger are in pain. Amy yells as she feels a strange pain on her back as she went to her knees. "Amy", the rangers yells out to Amy as they realize that something is going that they don't even realize as well. Caleb picks Amy up as he is concerned about her.

"Amy please tell mom and dad that I am sorry about three years ago. I want to be saved". Silvia said to them as she fainted. "Rangers, you must save me and my half sister as well. We are the Trooper sister". The evil silver ranger said to them as she passed out as well. Melodalix and Vogue teleports away as has them both with them.

The rangers are stunned by the events of the battle as they are deeply confused on what just happened. "Ok the magenta swirl around Amy and Silvia is one thing, but both Silvia and the evil silver ranger wants to be saved? What in the world is that about though"? Ellie asks them as they are deeply confused by it.

Isabelle shrugs as she is beginning to realize that something is up with them. "I don't know Ellie. We need to tell Daranten about what happened. Maybe he can explain about evil ones wanting to be saved". Isabelle said to the rangers as they teleported back to their headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Daranten is perplexed by the outcome of the battle. Plus, he is deeply surprised by Amy's power boost and the hug on Silvia. However, the moment he found the mark on Amy's back, he is deeply concerned by it as well. "I would have never guessed that Amy would hug her own sister like that. Plus, the magenta color swirled around the both of them like that. She doesn't realize that she found a way to reach out to Silvia". Daranten said to the rangers as he is deeply surprised from the footage of the battle.

"What really gets me is how both the evil silver ranger and Silvia wanted to be saved. From the looks on her face, she probably never knew what the evil master's actual name was unless". Issac said to them as he is on to something as he stopped right in the middle of the statement.

The teens frown as they give Issac a glare to him. "Unless what Issac? Do not leave us hanging in suspense". Arlen asks Issac as the others agreed with the green cladded young man. They are not sure what the gold cladded teen is going to say next.

"The evil master must have told them that if they go with him, he will reveal his name to them but hasn't done that at all. He must have been lying to them this whole time". Issac said to them as he reveals a shocking twist that probably got the betraying rangers to go with him. The teens are stunned as they look at Issac. Agathasia and Aron are stunned by Issac's theory on Silvia's reaction to hearing the evil master's name.

"It may be that Archeron did lie to the betraying rangers. Victor and the rest of them probably has no idea that they were lied to all this time". Daranten said to the rangers as he and his children are in complete shock.

The teens frown as Rodney look at the mark on Amy's back as it is on the monitors for analysis. "Any ideas on how Amy gotten that mark Daranten"? Rodney asks Daranten as the subject gets changed to something else entirely. The teens silently thanks Rodney for the change in subject.

"This mark is not of this dimension origins. I will have to contact Lady Azalea about it. Plus, I will have to contact Macha if any of her rangers got it as well. That statement from Vogue is deeply disturbing as well. They must be warned about her impending ambush on the Universe Rangers. In the meantime, all of you should head home". Daranten said to the teens. The teens nod as Calen stays behind with Amy while she recovers. Daranten look at the monitors as he has a sinking feeling that more trouble is on the way for the rangers. 'That mark, it is punishing pain for the rangers each time that they have destroyed a monster. However, who is the one that put it there? Plus, why wasn't there presence not detected around the time that this mark was placed on Amy"? Daranten thought to himself as he notices the romantic connection between Caleb and Amy.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers gets an unexpected and very unwelcoming visitors during the battle. Plus one of them is Vogue, and she had a chilling message for the Universe Rangers. Plus the rangers witness a special move done by Amy as she hugged the betraying pink ranger Silvia. Could this power holds the key to stop and save the other betraying rangers? Plus is Issac being correct about the evil master lying to the betraying rangers about when he is going to reveal his own name to them as well?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Shocking Truth_


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: A Shocking Truth

At the evil headquarters, Silvia and the other betraying rangers and the evil silver and purple rangers are in a cell. They are chained up with special manacles to prevent them to use their powers to escape. Victor glares at Silvia as the others are eerily quiet around the betraying pink ranger. They all seen the battle footage and completely baffled and dumbfounded by the events in that battle. "Will you mind telling us what the hell that was about in the battle. That magenta ranger was hugging you Silvia. You should have destroyed her and those other rangers in the battle. Since that didn't go according to plan, we are locked up in here and can't use our powers to plan our next attack". Victor yells at Silvia as he is very angry about that.

Truman looks at Victor as he can tell why he is very angry at Silvia. "Hey that wasn't Silvia's fault. She got so caught very off guard by the magenta ranger. Plus you should redirect that anger towards Irene and that little side kick of hers for launching that side ambush on the rangers, Silvia, and the evil silver ranger. Silvia had it all planned to launch her attack on the rangers. Why they decided to crash her battle plan is all on them to answer Victor and you know it". Truman yells back at Victor as he still doesn't want to call her Melodalix at all.

Wilheminia nods as she looks at them as she notices how quiet Silvia is. "I have to agree with Truman. It is true that Silvia launched her plan and brought the evil silver ranger with her to destroy the rangers. It is definetly Melodalix's fault that ruined things for Silvia during the battle. Plus it was Melodalix and her new friend that launched their attacks on both them and the rangers. Also, the rangers had to fight them and Silvia. How that magenta ranger gotten through to Silvia is punishable". Wilheminia said to them.

Zayden turns as he looks at Silvia as he notices that something is deeply bothering her. "Come on Silvia, that hug must have been more horrible than you could ever imagine right". Zayden asks Silvia as he tries to talk to the betraying pink ranger. He frowns as Silvia has not responded back to him. He frowns as it is deeper than he originally thought. "Silvia, evil headquarters to Silvia". Zayden said to Silvia as he is trying to get through to her.

Silvia snaps out of her deep fog as everyone is looking at her as they are waiting for her to answer back to them. "Let me ask you this, do you ever think that the evil master will ever tell us his actual name? I know those rangers has already said it. However that magenta ranger told his actual name to me during that hug". Silvia said to them as she feels deeply conflicted about the whole thing.

The betraying rangers are in shock as they were never told to them by the evil master himself. "What, that magenta ranger knows the actual name of the evil master? We have been working for him for three years, and not even once we got his name". Victor said to Silvia as they are in shock that they never knew the name from the boss himself. They are wondering why they have been hold out on for so long by the boss. 'Could it be that we have been used by the evil master all this time'? Victor thought to himself as it something that is not leaving his head.

At the Grant Residence, Issac is in his room as he is in deep thought over the events of the past battles. Plus he is also thinking about how Isabelle and the others has gotten a power boost while he hasn't gotten it yet. 'Well, besides me, Caleb hasn't gotten the same power boost that the others has gotten. Is there something wrong with Caleb and me that we haven't fully caught up with the others. Plus what the evil silver ranger said to us about who they are? They said that they are the Trooper sisters. Hold on, could it be that it is the same Trooper girls that went missing"? Issac thought to himself as he has a lot of unanswered questions. As he drifts off to sleep, he has no idea that he and Caleb are about to be shown things that doesn't have a connection to the betraying rangers.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Issac finds himself at a local cementery in the town it looks like a funeral just concluded. He turns as he sees a grieving man as he is holding a baby girl who appears to be a newborn. He can understand what the man is dealing with as the both of them are saying good bye to a loved one. "Issac, you are here as well". Caleb said to Issac as he walks over to the gold cladded teen._

 _Issac turns as he sees Caleb as he is not alone in the strange dream. "Yeah, but how come we are together though? There wasn't a betraying gold or black ranger three years ago". Issac asks Caleb as he is deeply confused about it. He notices the baby girl in the man's arms as something tells him it is the identity of the evil silver ranger currently. However neither one of them has meet the younger self of the evil purple ranger._

" _ **Perhaps I can explain things young men".**_ _A ghost said to them as she appears to the both Caleb and Issac. She looks like an older splitting image of the baby girl. She has a simple outfit on with a caring smile on her face. Issac and Caleb are caught off guard by the ghost._

" _Hold on though who are you? You don't look like a teenager that passed away three years ago"? Issac asks the ghost. He has not seen her before and isn't in the year book from three years ago either. He is wondering who the ghost truly is._

" _ **Forgive me, my name is Hannah. That is my daughter Anna and her father. I died very suddenly, and my death hasn't been easy on him. However, what he doesn't realize that his choices has an adverse effect on Anna later on the road. I have been watching over the both of them over the years. I am heart broken for Anna. However, I am deeply furious with my husband".**_ _The ghost named Hannah said to both Caleb and Issac like she is ready to haunt the husband._

 _Caleb looks at the ghost as he is confused by what she just said to them. "How can you feel heart broken for Anna but furious at your husband"? Caleb asks Hannah as he is perplexed about it. Issac looks at Caleb as he is wondering if he should clear it up for the black cladded teen._

" _ **It is the choices that my husband made and the pain that Anna has gotten over the years. Let me show you what I mean".**_ _Hannah said to Caleb and Issac. Issac and Caleb look at each other as the scenery has changed like years has passed. They see a house as one of the girls is happy whiel the other one is not as happy. She looks deeply miserable as she is put down by her step mother constantly. Plus her own dad has not made the effort to support and love her._

" _That must be Anna as a teenager. I have seen her at school and she never looked happy at all. It is like all the happyiness that she had was taken away from her". Caleb said to them. Issac nods as he can see it as well._

" _Yeah Isabelle told me when she first met Anna. It is like she was never shown any kindness from anyone at all. I always wondered why though". Issac said to Caleb as he does feel bad for Anna. Her face does remind him of Claradessa as his heart is starting to break again._

" _ **You see when her father married that woman, she made it clear that she doesn't care about Anna. I truly believe that she manlipuated him to ignore everything that Anna needed especially when her own half sister did something to her".**_ _Hannah said to the teens as she is deeply angry like she is going to haunt her ex husband._

 _Caleb and Issac frown as they learn more about the wicked step mother. "What about the half sister though? I mean I have seen Layla around school. She is one of those mean girls who put others down". Caleb asks the ghost as he looks at the younger girl who is more prettier than Anna._

" _ **Layla has broken up a friendship between a friend and Anna. She even got together with Anna's boyfriend. Plus she even pulled a prank on her as well. I do not know why she did those things. They should be true sisters or maybe even friends as well".**_ _Hannah said to Caleb and Issac as she doesn't really like Layla for various reasons._

" _ **I can understand why you do not like Layla. However Layla also has a destiny just like Anna".**_ _Another ghost said to the first ghost as it surprises both her and the teenage boys. The ghost is stunned by the revelation as she is deeply confused it._

" _ **What are you talking about and who are you"?**_ _Hannah asks the other ghost as she is skeptical about the revelation. She does not truly believe that Layla has a destiny._

" _ **I am Allicitia. I can see that you are in disbelief about Layla Trooper. The truth is that she and Anna are critical allies and teammates to the Mystic Warriors Power Rangers".**_ _Allicitia said to them as she reveals a critical revelation to them_

 _Both Caleb and Issac are in shock as they are hearing this right about it. "Wait a minute, both Anna and Layla are critical allies to the Mystic Warriors Rangers. How is that possible"? Caleb asks Allicitia as he is deeply confused by the relevation._

 _Issac looks at Allicitia as he is thinking about it. "When I found the cave, the cave was also holding a purple and a silver power as well. From the moment I touched the gold power, the purple and silver power also took off as well. I didn't know who received them at that time. However, what does it have to do with Anna and Layla now though"? Issac asks Allicitia as he is deeply confused by it._

" _ **You see, the purple Mystic Warrior power serves as the mind of the Mystic Warriors. She is also the protective guardian to the Silver Mystic Warrior Ranger. The silver Mystic Warrior holds the soul of the Mystic Warriors. It has been said that the Purple Mystic Warrior on Florti was super protective streak on the Silver Mystic Warrior of Florti. Also, they didn't see eye to eye on things either. However, when the planet was at stake, they knew that they had to put aside their differences as well. There is no doubt in my mind that Layla and Anna are the very two to wield these two powers. However, to free them from the evil control, you and Caleb are the only two that can free them. You must find the father to admit on where he went wrong with both Layla and Anna. It is that information that will set them both free".**_ _Alliticia said to both Caleb and Issac as she vanishes from the dream._

 _Hannah looks at them as she sighs to both Caleb and Issac._ _ **"I may not fully understand the Mystic Warrior thing. However you both of you are probably the only two to save both Anna and Layla".**_ _Hannah said to them as she is relcunant to admit about Lalya. She also vanishes from the dream._

 _Caleb and Issac look at each other as they both have their work cut out for them. "We got to find him and get him to talk". Issac said to Caleb as he is the key to freeing both Layla and Anna from the evil control. Caleb nods as they are pushed out from the dream by a gold and black light._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Issac wakes up as he is breathing heavily as cold sweat glistening on his forehead. He turns to his cell phone as it is only 6:30 am. 'That dream, it must be important to find Mr. Trooper. Plus it would explain on why Caleb and I haven't gotten a power boost just yet. At the same time, I wonder if that ghost has really haunted him for a long time'. Issac thought to himself as he is about to find out that he is right about it.

As the Saturday morning begins, Issac is walking around town as he spots Caleb as he is still shaken up by the same dream that he had last night. "Did that dream really happen Issac? You know meeting the ghost of Hannah and learning more from Allicitia". Caleb asks Issac as he is kind of skeptical about the sequence of the dream.

Issac nods as he looks at Caleb as he can tell that the black cladded teen is shaken up by it. "Yeah it did buddy. The others had similar dreams just like we did. Even though there wasn't a betraying gold and black three years ago, we are not exempt from having a weird dream on how to save them from the evil control". Issac said to Caleb as he is also thinking about what Amy did in the most recent battle when she hugged Silvia and the magenta light shined on her, the evil silver and purple rangers, and Vogue.

Caleb shrugs as he got an address of the Trooper residence. "I suppose that is true Issac. Plus, I got the address of the Trooper family. We need to see if he is home to talk to. After all, it is like Allicitia said, he is the key of information to save both Anna and Layla". Caleb said to Issac as he is holding a piece of paper with the address on it.

At the Trooper residence, Caleb and Issac arrive as they notice a man and a woman arguing at the front of the house. "What is wrong with you? Ever since Layla vanished, you have been seeing things that are not really there. Plus now you are accusing me of having an affair". The woman said to the man as she has daggering eyes at him.

The man frowns as he glares at the woman as things are getting intense as the neighbors are watching the fight. "It is not just Layla that vanished. Anna also vanished as well. Plus I know that something is haunting me and honestly, it is because of her that I found out that you had a long standing affair ever since Layla was one years old. I want you off of my property. Plus once both girls are back home, I will file for divorce and seeking full custody of both girls". The man said to the woman.

The woman frowns as she glares at the man. "DO WHAT YOU WANT and SCREW YOU. YOU KNOW THAT ANNA SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT AWAY OR KILLED AS A BABY". The woman yells back at the man as a cab pulls up to the house. She gets in the vehicle as she doesn't even see the teens near by the house. The car drives off from the neighborhood.

The man sighs as he sits on the stoop of his house as tears are falling down his face. Issac and Caleb look at each other as they are wondering if they should walk up to him. "Umm excuse me, are you Mr. Trooper"? Caleb asks the man as they are wondering how to handle this.

Mr. Trooper looks up at the teens as he sighs to them. "Yes, I am sorry if you have to witness it. My first wife has been haunting me for a while. She got me to see that my soon to be ex wife has been cheating on me for a very long time. Why are you two here"? Mr. Trooper asks them as it is not often that boys comes around the house since the girl's disappearances.

Issac looks at the distraught father as he knows how he is feeling from his own dad worrying about him when he vanished. "We want to ask things about both Anna and Layla. This is going to sound strange but did you intentionally ignore Anna and focused more on Layla"? Issac asks Mr. Trooper as he asks the question that he and Caleb needs to know to save them.

Mr. Trooper looks at the two boys as it is something that hasn't been brought up with the police. They ruled their disappearances as a run away as they didn't have new evidence to go on. "It wasn't intentional, and yet it was my fault that I have ignored Anna for so long. At the same time, I should have seen that she wasn't happy. She just didn't have her mother's smile or cheerfulness. It is like someone took that away from her. I wasn't sure if it was either Layla or my soon to be ex-wife that did it to Anna". Mr. Trooper said to Issac and Caleb.

"Mr. Trooper, did Layla ever hurt Anna in more ways than one like breaking up a friendship or a boyfriend that Anna had, or even pranking Anna as well. Plus was Layla ever punished for the prank as well"? Caleb asks Mr. Trooper as he has a feeling that it was more Layla than the soon to be ex-wife.

Mr. Trooper looks at the boys as something hits him as he realized that they were right about it. "I should have known that Layla did something on the lines of pranking her at school. On that particular day, I gotten a phone call from the Principal to pick up Layla from school because she pulled a prank on Anna. When I told my soon to be ex-wife, she told me that she will pick Layla up and settle things with the principal. I had a full mind to ground Layla for two months for the prank. However, by the time my soon to be ex-wife came home with Layla, they looked like they went shopping at the mall and gotten ice cream. When Anna came home, she just went up to her room like she always do. I wanted to see what happened with Anna, but my soon to be ex wife told me that it was all a big misunderstanding and going to appeal Layla's two week suspension from school. That obvious didn't work and I told her that Layla was grounded. Little did I know that she took Layla to the beach. I should have known that each time that Layla did something towards Anna, my soon to be ex-wife praises her for it. I tried to discipline Layla for her actions. It is like it got cancelled by my soon to be ex-wife. She even told me that Anna was a part of my past with my first wife and shouldn't be talked about or even mention. I tried to get Anna to talk to me about things. However she just shuts me out and buried herself with her books". Mr. Trooper said to Issac and Caleb.

Issac looks at Mr. Trooper as he figured it out from the dream. "Mr. Trooper, does Anna have a splitting image of your first wife by any chance"? Issac asks Mr. Trooper as he hopes that will get the ball rolling to free both Layla and Anna.

Mr. Trooper nods as he looks at Issac and Caleb as he is wondering how they know about it. "Yes, Anna looks so much like her mother, Hannah. She had her looks and smile even as a new born baby. When she died, I was not sure how to take care of Anna and move on from Hannah. I had a lot of trial and error at the beginning. Plus Hannah had a lot of complications after Anna was born. Anna was way to young to lose her mom. Hannah and I were sweet hearts, and I thought we were going to grow old together in our marriage until our golden years. That wasn't meant to be and her death took a piece of my heart and soul with her. However, when my soon to be ex wife came into the picture, I thought she will be a great mother to Anna. That didn't happen because she only wanted me to have biological children with her. She only saw Anna as a burden. I didn't see that she was manlipative witch. If I could go back in time and change things, I would do it in a heart beat. I want to tell Anna how deeply sorry that I am for not seeing how she was hurting day in and day out. I want to tell Layla that I should have been stricter with her and fully punish her for her actions against her own sister". Mr. Trooper said to Issac and Caleb.

Caleb nods as he sees that Mr. Trooper is being geninue about his feelings and the information that will help them to free both Anna and Layla from the evil control. "Mr. Trooper, Hannah lives in Anna's heart and soul. Plus Layla must have realized what she did was wrong as well". Caleb said to Mr. Trooper as both Issac and him feels a small power boost.

Mr. Trooper nods as he feels better about talking both girls to Issac and Caleb. "Thank you for coming to see me today. Tell them both, that I truly love them and deeply miss them so much. I just want them to return home safely". Mr. Trooper said to the teens. Issac and Caleb nod as they plan to do just that.

Issac and Caleb left the residence as they feel that they have completed the first step to freeing Anna and Layla. They hear their morphors going off as they realize that either there is trouble in town or a message. "What's going on"? Issac asks on his morphor as he and Caleb are together.

" _ **Issac, you and Caleb must get to the Headquarters right away for an important ranger meeting".**_ Darantan said to Issac as the communication ends. Issac and Caleb look at each other as it very sudden for a ranger meeting. They get to a secluded area to teleport to the headquarters. What they didn't realize that someone new has arrived at the headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens gather together as they notice a red cladded young woman as they are just as confused by her sudden arrival. "Who are you and how did you get to this dimension"? Darantan asks the teenage girl as everyone has that same question to ask the teenage girl. However, it is a huge surprise to everyone when she reveals a morphor.

"Well, I was visiting a friend of mine at the Great Library. All the sudden, I saw the Mark of Stabella on the monitors along with a prophecy. A dimensional book was glowing like it wanted me to go to this dimension. My name is Sora Daniels. I was the Lore Keeper Red Ranger". The young woman named Sora said to the group.

The teens and mentors are stunned as they look at Sora. "How do you know about Stabella and that mark"? Morgana asks Sora as she has her guard up around the young woman. Isabelle also has her doubts as she looks at Morgana.

"Let her explain it Morgana, plus Frankie will tell you if she is lying to us". Isabelle said to Morgana. Frankie nods as her truth detector is glowing green to reveal the truth. She gives a nod to Morgana.

Sora looks at the group of people as they are ready to hear it. "Stabella was originally named Robyn Queen from Legacy Hills. She was the kind of person who didn't care who got hurt physically and emotionally. She was the ulitimate bully and prankster that will do just about anything to humiliate them. She even hurt me in more ways than one". Sora said to the group as she is opening up about her high school days.

The group look at each other as they look at Sora. "What do you mean by more ways than one"? Kathy asks Sora. Everyone in the room wants to know the same thing. Azalea knows what it is as she knows a lot about the Lore Keeper team. Daniel places his shoulder on Azalea as he also knows more about it as well.

Sora looks at everyone in the room as she reveals a special necklace. "There was a point in my life when I lost my memories. In that time, Robyn went after me the most and pulled a humiliating prank on me. She made me feel worthless and other bad emotions as well. Robyn even took over as the red ranger of the team through less than legal ways. However, it was with the help of the Music Force Next Generation team that stopped Robyn and removed her memories of ever knowing that we were rangers. However, what we didn't know that an evil being restored her memories". Sora said to them.

Drew looks at Frankie as he can tell that she feels the chills and shivers by the word prank. He is getting curious about the evil being that restored Robyn's memories. "Who was this villain that restored them? I thought that ukulele has the ability to restore and remove memories depending on major or minor scale". Drew said to Sora as they are aware about the special ukulele.

Sora turns to Drew as she nods to him. "That is correct Drew. Unforunetly for us, this evil being was Sir Stanler that restored Robyn's memories. What made things worse for both teams at that time was that he fell in love with Robyn". Sora said to them as it is a huge shocking twist to the story.

The teens are in shock as they hear that piece of information. It blows them away as they never saw that one coming at all. "I wish that was a lie because we wouldn't have taken that one very well. No offense to you Sora". Charles said to Sora as everyone is in complete agreement.

Sora has a solemn expression on her face as she gotten that reaction over the years as she explained that part of the story. "None taken, the two worked together and stolen the music fairy powers from a woman named Regina Anne. Plus they also kidnapped Noelle, the red ranger of the Music Force Next Generation team. In their scheme at that time, they wanted to expose her inner darkness to turn her evil. It took my team and Noelle's team to save her and to stop them. It was in that battle that I sued a special confidment card to seal her in. As a result, Robyn was sent away to a special prison. However, it wasn't the last time we saw her". Sora said to everyone in the room.

Everyone is stunned as they have some more questions. "What do you mean by inner darkness to turn her evil? I thought the only two ways to turn someone evil is through evil control and manipulation". Frankie asks Sora as they all have that same question.

Sora looks at the purple cladded ranger from the universe team as she nods to them. "Evil control and manipulation are two more common forms of turning a ranger or evil a civilian evil. However when a person has an inner darkness, it is not as easy to detect. It takes time to manifest from within their hearts. The main causes is usually from emotional wounds, personal trauma, or other things that has happened to the individual as well. Those who usually detects the inner darkness are usually evil beings who wants to use that inner darkness to take over that person. However, when the rangers learn about the inner darkness within the teammate, it is too late because the person is either kidnapped by the evil villain or lead by the villain to their headquarters". Sora said to the group.

Everyone is in shock as Rodney feels bad as he thinks back to the battle when he found Nora. "That is exactly what happened with Nora. I was so close for her to grab my hand". Rodney said to the group as he is still upset about what happened the other day.

Cody looks at Rodney as the other Mystic Warriors teens feel bad for the blue cladded teen. "It is not your fault Rodney. You didn't know that was going to happen". Cody said to Rodney as the others agreed with him.

Sora looks at Rodney as she can relate and sympathize with him as well. "Even though Noelle was freed and Robyn was gone, it didn't mean that she would stay gone forever Rangers". Sora said to the group as it gets turned back to the full story about her.

"What do you mean? Did she come back some how"? Epona asks Sora as she has her arms crossed as she doesn't like how this is going considering that Nora is still missing and trying to put together how every thing fit together.

Sora nods as she looks at Epona as everyone wants to know about that. "It all started about a month after my team and Noelle's team saved the world. We learned that Robyn escaped from the special prison, and she wasn't alone at that time either. An evil being named Tronimoic lead the charge that got Robyn and two other women named Heather and Sonya out of the special prison. He brought them to a special cave called the Cave of Bassonitio where they became evil beings themselves. It was there that Robyn became Stabella". Sora said to the group.

The group is stunned as they learn how Robyn became Stabella but had more questions. "What is the Cave of Bassonitio and who is Tronimoic exactly"? Isabelle asks Sora as everyone want to know the same thing. They feel a strange chill and shivers as the evil being is mentioned down their backs.

Azalea looks at Sora as she wants to explain it to them. "Sora, may I explain it to them"? Azalea asks Sora. Everyone turns to the mentor of the Treasure Warriors team. Sora nods as she looks at Azalea.

"Tronimoic was a half demon and half Musicolan originally from Musicola and friends with Sir Stanler. He was also the son of a major bad guy of the Elemental Saint Rangers named Judariot. Like Sora said, he led them to that cave on Musicola. The Cave of Bassonitio is named for an evil Prince who wanted to take over Musicola with his wife Lady Chaosmina. It contains a special pool with evil powers. According to a legend, those who are willing to enter it will be blessed with the evil powers. Plus it also served as a place to regenerate their evil powers. There is no knowledge at this time on how to destroy that cave and that pool currently. Musicola is actually a hidden dimension on our Earth whose civilization is still in existance today. Also, it says in the ranger history that Robyn stepped into that pool and transformed herself as Stabella.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Azalea as Sora picked it back up. It was then that Stabella along with her two cohorts and Tronimoic kidnapped a few of the rangers, a veteran, and my mentor at that time. In an intense battle, we were able rescue them and defeat them Stabella and her two cohorts were recaptured. We all thought it was the last time we ever heard about Stabella causing a lot of trouble. However my team learned that wasn't the case at all". Sora said to the group as they are deeply in shock by the revelation.

"What do you mean it wasn't the case at all"? Ellie asks them as she and the others are thinking the same thing about it. They look kind of skeptical about it when Sora said that. They are wondering if she had the information about it. However it is actually Daniel that had that information.

"You see rangers it was a special anniversary of the death of Princess Liberty and her sacrifice to two young kids and to the Star Legends rangers. Stabella was freed from the prison by an evil being named Kozeleon. He was a weird and strange evil magician who wanted the Tortourous Ten. Items that are connected to ten villains in our dimension. They lead the charge to kidnap rangers from the past and Azalea. We had to gather the items to trick Kozeleon and Stabella in order to heal and free them. In an intense battle, we managed to defeat Kozeleon, however, it is unclear if Stabella was truly defeated in that battle or not". Daniel said to them.

Sora frowns as she looks at Daniel as she is deeply confused by it. "What do you mean by it is unclear if Stabella was truly defeated or not"? Sora asks Daniel as everyone has the same question. Azalea sighs as she brought the footage from that battle as she shows it on the monitors.

"In the battle, you can see my cousin Tabitha using her special power to remove the power that Stabella had. However, just as before the beam that combined together to directly hit Kozeleon and Stabella, it appears that it directly hit them. However, in the explosion we only heard Kozeleon saying that he will be back some day, but we didn't hear Stabella yelling at us back then". Azalea said to them as the rangers can see how they are wondering if Stabella was destroyed back in that battle.

"What I don't understand now is why some of our friends has that mysterious mark and in pain after defeating a monster"? Chris asks them as they all want to know the same thing. They look at the strange mark as shivers went down Frankie's and Ellie's backs.

Azalea nods as she pulls out a book that got delievered to her some time ago. "This journal was once belonged to Verna. On one particular day, there was an entry that contains this very prophecy that has that very symbol as well". Azalea said to everyone in the room.

 _ **Daughters and Descendant of the Evil One called Stabella**_

 _ **Seperated by time, dimension, and secretacy**_

 _ **Three are filled with pure malice and evil**_

 _ **Never to be pardoned and saved by the Light and Justice**_

 _ **While two are filled with their inner darkness**_

 _ **Lost, hurt, and confused in their hearts**_

 _ **And shall be pushed away by yellow and gray**_

 _ **As the Five meet and come together**_

 _ **The punishing marks of Stabella rises from the shadows of the past**_

 _ **Chosen because of pride, greed, jealously, revenge, and undependable**_

 _ **On the purple, blue, yellow, and pink warriors of both dimensions**_

 _ **As the Five unites to bring back the Evil One**_

 _ **On the night of the Black Moon of Musicola**_

 _ **Stabella shall rise once again for revenge**_

 _ **To steal the powers from the Chosen Ones of Princess Liberty away**_

 _ **As a punished purple reached to the inner darkness blue**_

 _ **The tides of the ritual has turned**_

 _ **As the Light of Forgiveness, Acceptance, and Love shines**_

 _ **Between the punished purple and inner darkness blue are met**_

 _ **The Mark of Stabella has been vanished and the evil one gets casted away once again'**_

Everyone look at each other as the chill in the air shivers them by the strange prophecy. "What does it mean by daughters and descendant of the evil one Stabella though? I mean did this evil witch had kids or something like that"? Isabella asks Azalea as it is something that none of them are familiar with.

It hits Issac as he remembers about his time at the Oasis. "Daughters and descendant, of course, it must be referring to Stabella's family tree". Issac said to everyone as he went to grab a journal from his bag. Everyone looks at each other in various confused states. They shrug as they are perplexed by the gold cladded teen.

"Umm Issac, what are you talking about"? Ellie asks Issac as she is the most skeptical in the group. The others are wondering the same thing as Azalea pulls something out from her bag.

"In a family tree, there are your ancestors and the various people below them are their descendants that leads towards your own family like if you have brothers or sisters. When I spent time at the Oasis, I learned about the ranger ancestors and their descendants. It made me wonder if Stabella had descendants of her own or not. The first two lines in the prophecy most likely means that Stabella had both daughters and a descendant however they must have been separated by time, dimension, and secrecy". Issac said to the teens on both teams. The teens are starting to get it as it makes sense to them

Azalea nods as she looks at Issac as she is impressed by him. "You are correct and deeply obserbant Issac". Azalea said to Issac as she pulls up a family tree as it is displayed on the monitors. "I want all of you to take a look at this family tree on the monitors. Do you notice anything very unusual about it"? Azalea asks the teens.

"It looks very twisted in a lot of ways". Arlen said to Azalea as he makes a small suggestion about the family tree. However, he doesn't see the bigger picture of the whole thing.

Azalea nods as she turns to Arlen as she sighs as he doesn't fully got it right. "You are right about being very twisted Arlen. However, there are more to it than being twisted". Azalea said to Arlen. Arlen nods as he looks harder.

"What do you mean by more than being twisted exactly? Were there relationships that would have considered as taboo or illegal at that time in your dimension"? Rodney asks Azalea as he has no idea that he would be right about it.

"That's correct Rodney, according to the ranger genealogist, there were deeply inappropriate relations that was going on at that time. As a result, their children was taken away from them as well. Through their family tree, it lead towards a set of twins named Lyric and Sabrina Grace. Lyric was the main descendant of Stabella and gotten together with Xolicernic. They had a daughter named Xolimerica. There is no doubt that Xolimerica is the descendant of Stabella in the prophecy". Azalea said to the group.

The group is stunned as some of them feel sick and nauseous about the taboo information. "So is it possible that we can find out who the daughters are in the family tree"? Amy asks Azalea as everyone is getting nervous all the sudden.

Azalea nods as she looks at Amy as she is currently stumped on. "It is possible Amy. However, it is the part that I am having some difficulty on right now. There are some names that is obsurce right now". Azalea said to Amy as the teens look at the tree.

"Can you check if Melodalix or Vogue are two of the daughters"? Caleb asks Azalea as he is thinking of something. He has no idea how right he actually is. The teens look at each other as they are privately hoping that the black cladded teen is wrong.

Azalea nods as she looks closer in the tree as she spots the two names that Caleb said. "Both Melodalix and Vogue are on the tree. They are definatly two of Stabella's daughters". Azalea said to the teens as it sends huge shock waves to them. What they do not realize that the other two daughters are in the other dimension and they are about to come together in their own dimension.

Back in the past in the other dimension, two teenage girls are meeting up together as they are leaving from an anniversary party of Stabella being recaptured. "This is great. There is nothing like a party to celebrate the fact that we will never have to deal with you know who again. I am right AV". A red cladded teenage girl said to the friend named AV.

AV nods as she is wearing a blue cladded outfit as she looks at the red cladded girl. "I have to agree with you Noelle. However, even though she is gone from this time line, she is probably in limbo some where in a future time line". AV said to the red cladded teen named Noelle. She is expressing her concerns about it.

All the sudden, AV's necklace is glowing as it is making a portal right in front of them. Noelle notice her music fairy pendant also glowing as well. "What in the world is going on with our necklaces"? Noelle asks AV as she is deeply perpelexed by the necklaces. Both necklaces are pointing towards the portal that just opened to them

"I am not sure Noelle. However, our necklaces are telling us to go through that portal. Plus I don't think we have time to tell our friends where we are going, and we do have our morphors with us in case of an emergency". AV said to Noelle.

Noelle shrugs to AV as she does see some sense about it. "Yeah, I guess we will find out why we are about to go through a portal". Noelle said to AV as both girls are wondering more about it. As both teens feels a harsh wind pulling them into the portal, they are starting to realize that they are being dragged into something big. As they are through the portal, it closes on them as both AV and Noelle are sent to the other dimension home to the Mystic Warriors and Universe Rangers for reasons unknown to them.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _Issac and Caleb learn more about Layla and Anna aka the evil purple and silver rangers. However the teens from both Mystic Warriors and Universe Rangers meets Sora from the past of the different dimension. Plus Azalea and Daniel also appears to them as they explain some about Stabella. The teens also learn that Melodalix and Vogue are actually two of Stabella's daughters. Who are the other two daughters and location?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Freedom of the Mystic Warrior Purple and Silver Part 1_


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Freedom of the Mystic Warrior Purple and Silver Part 1

At the evil headquarters, the betraying and evil rangers are still in heavy lock up after the last failure to destroy the rangers. The evil silver sighs as she is thinking about what she said to the rangers about saving her and her sister. 'Did I really meant that? It must have been something that came over me right'? The evil silver ranger thought to herself. She looks around as she notice that the others are asleep to the world.

All the sudden, a strange figure appears to both evil purple and evil silver rangers. The figure has a gold, purple, and silver aura around her. She gives the two of them a look like she knows that it wasn't their fault that they went evil, and they didn't asked to be controlled by their evil power. _**"Anna, Layla, it is time for the two of you to be freed from the evil control. The truth is that the two of you are meant to be allies to the rangers. You two are meant to become true friends with them".**_ _The figure said to them as her hand reaches out to them._

The evil purple and silver rangers look at the strange figure as none of the others are awake to see what's going on. They look kind of skeptical about the figure especially in the evil silver ranger. However, for some strange and odd reason, the evil purple ranger sensed something positive and pure about her. She lets the figure come closer to the both of them. "We are meant to become teammates and allies to the rangers. I do not understand why though"? The evil silver ranger asks the figure as the evil purple ranger has the same question back to the fugure.

The figure nods as she looks at the two evilly controlled rangers _ **. "You hold the power of the Spirit of the Mystic Warriors Anna. As for you Layla, you are the guardian of the Mystic Warriors and her protector. Tell me something Layla, why didn't you ever protect Anna even when there were others including you that hurt her"?**_ The figure asks Layla as she gives her a powerful look.

The evil purple ranger is caught off guard by the question as she looks the evil silver. "Yeah but what does that have to do with me protecting her"? The evil purple ranger said to the strange figure as the evil silver ranger looks down on herself. She realizes that something did happen when she did protect her but couldn't really explain it to anyone.

" _ **Layla, it is your duty to protect Anna. You may have an awful way to show how much you do care about Anna. The truth is that Anna is the biggest enemy of the evil master, and she is the ultimate last line of defense when the time comes to defeat him once and for all. Tell me, when was the two time when you truly protected Anna"?**_ The strange figure asks Layla like she wants her to reveal it.

Layla frowns as she doesn't really want to do it mostly because of her pride and other things. "It was just before Anna went missing or kidnapped by them. I saw the rangers fighting those strange things, and I notice that they have this pure glowing light about them. I never saw that in anyone else at school. The only time I have seen it at home was from dad and not from mom. Anyways on that particular day, I notice that those things were getting closer and closer to Anna. I didn't know what came over me and I started to fight back to protect her. Another time was at school, I notice a group of boys was about to put a frog on her shirt. Again, I do not know what came over me. I stopped them from doing it". Layla said to the figure and Anna as she strangely feels relieved about admitting it.

The evil silver ranger looks at Layla as she never knew about either of those times. She is wondering why she is feeling kind of strange ever since she gotten here. "She may have admitted those two times, but it will take a lot more than that". The evil silver ranger said to the figure as she glares at the evil purple ranger as she has been hurt for a long time by her own sister.

" _ **Once the two of you are free from the evil control, you two must get use to being on the same team. There will be times that things will be rough for the both of you, but it will be better once you both realize that you both of you love each other like true sisters should be".**_ The strange figure said to the both of them as it vanishes very quickly from the two of them.

The two evil rangers look at each other as one of the generals walk towards them as he unlocks the cell door. "You two have an important date with the evil master". The general said to the evil purple and silver rangers". The general said to the two of them as Zincods grabs them up as they leave the dungeon. Victor barely opens his eyes as he sees them being taken away.

In the main throne room, Archeron frowns as he looks at evil purple and silver rangers. "The two of you were suppose to be destroying the rangers. However, one of you have told them to save you and your sister. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE EVIL SILVER"? Archeron yells at the evil silver ranger as he is deeply furious as he his evil powers flowing around him like he is ready to fire on her.

The evil silver ranger frowns as she is getting deeply scared as that strange feeling is getting stronger about him. The evil purple turns to the evil silver as she realizes that the strange figure is right about her own sister being the biggest enemy of the evil master. "You shall be the first to feel my wrath of power". Archeron yells at the evil silver ranger.

As evil power is heading towards the evil silver ranger, the evil purple ranger swallows her pride as she pushes her out of the way to get hit. Archeron and his main general are stunned that the evil purple ranger made that kind of sacrifice to protect the evil silver ranger. The evil silver ranger is stunned that her own sister did that for her like that. 'Why did she do that for me? Is what the stranger figure said is true'? The evil silver thought to herself as she is thinking about what she said to her earlier in the dungeon.

Archeron frowns as he notice that the evil purple ranger got hit instead of the evil silver ranger like he wanted to. "Since the two of you can't seem to destroy the rangers separately, I will combine the two of you together". Archeron said to the two of them. He is deeply angry as his eyes glows in a blood red color. The evil purple and evil silver rangers are lifted into the air as his vision to combine them into a new monster is going on. The monster has a dark purple and dark silver colors throughout its body as it has muscular build and strength. It has long hair as sharp claws, and it has torn like ranger suits on it.

The newly monster is done transforming as it lands on the ground. It is glowing in a dark evil power like it is in the evil master's control. "We are here to serve you master". The monster said to Archeron as it is forced to serve him.

Archeron nods as he gives the evil monster a look. "Good now destroy those rangers". Archeron said to the monster. The monster nods as it has Zincods with it as they leave the evil headquarters. Archeron turns to the general. "I want you to go and keep watch on the monster. If it is losing to the rangers are trying to fight the power, I want you to punish them. Plus this will be your first time appearing to the rangers ever since you were last destroyed Neo Xolicernic". Archeron said to the evil general as he has a feeling that the rangers will try to get through to the evil rangers.

The general named Neo Xolicernic nods as he looks at Archeron. "It will be my personal pleasure". Neo Xolicernic said to Archeron. He also leaves the evil headquarters as it will be his first time making his appearance to fight the rangers.

At the cove, Issac and Caleb are in deep thought about what they just learned about Layla and Anna. They are meeting up with the others. Plus they are still thinking about the hug that Amy gave to Silvia from another previous battle. "Is something bothering you guys"? Isabelle asks Issac and Caleb as she wants to get to the bottom of it. The others nod in agreement with Isabelle as things has gotten intense lately especially since there is a prophecy that is looming about the evil Stabella coming to unfold.

Issac nods as Caleb gives them the yes nod from him. "Yeah just before the ranger meeting, Caleb and I were in Anna's and Layla's neighborhood. We had some questions for Mr. Trooper about them in particular because we both gotten a strange dream". Issac said to them as he reveals that part of the day.

The teens are stunned as this is new to them. "Wait you and Caleb were in the same dream together"? Ellie asks them. She has a skeptical expression on her face considering the that other's dreams didn't have anyone else from the team with them. The others think about it as none of them had any of the others with them either.

Caleb turns to Ellie as he nods to her. "Yeah it was weird though, it started out at a funeral with a man and his baby girl burying a woman who passed away. The man looked deeply devastated like he was in love with her and had that love story between them. However, as the years went by, the man got remarried to another woman. Plus this woman turned out to be the mean and horrible step mother especially to the baby girl in the man's arms. The baby girl turned out to be Anna. As the dream progressed, it shows us how much the evil step mother and her daughter aka Layla was being so mean and horrible to Anna. The first ghost that appeared to us was the woman that died due to complications of her pregnancy and birth of her daughter. She explained to us that Anna has been so hurt by so many people in her own life". Caleb said to the teens.

The teens are stunned as they learn more about Anna's childhood. "I can't blame Anna for feeling so down about her self. It makes me wonder if she was carrying so much emotional pain all that time". Rodney said to them as he is also thinking about Nora as well.

Chris also agrees with Rodney as he is thinking about it. "I wonder if that emotional pain that she was carrying all that time got the attention of the betraying rangers and the evil master all along". Chris said to them as he is thinking about it.

It hits Arlen as he is putting the two and two together. "Of course, it was one of the things that Jasper said to us when a person is being turned evil. It fits together so well". Arlen said to them as he got it right. It doesn't happen very often for the green cladded teen.

Amy shrugs as she thinks about Layla and why she was chosen to be turned evil. "I do see why Anna was being chosen but it doesn't really explain about Layla. She is not the kind of girl who be carrying emotional pain within her. Plus I doubt very highly that it was in a huge sacrifice like my sister did for me". Anna said to them as she thinks back on how random it was for them to pick Layla.

Caleb turns to Amy as he thinks back to the dream. "Well Allicitia actually appeared in the dream as well. It turns out that both Anna and Layla are two chosen ones to receive the Mystic Warriors Silver and Purple powers respectively. It maybe that Layla got pulled into evil control and didn't want to be evilly controlled". Caleb said to them as he thinks about it.

Issac looks at them as he remembers something else entirely. "You know when I found my powers, it was in a cave with the purple and silver as well. From the moment that I touched, the gold powers went into me. However, both purple and silver powers took off for who knows where. It maybe that it found both Anna and Layla before they were captured by them". Issac said to them as he is trying to figure out how it could have happened.

" _ **The powers did found them Issac".**_ The ghost of Allicitia said to Issac as she appears to him and the others. The teens are stunned as they look at Allicitia as it is news to all of them.

"Wait, if it found them before being captured, then why they haven't found their own way here yet like we did"? Isabelle asks Allicitia as she is wondering why they haven't come on their own yet. The others nod as they are wondering about the same thing.

" _ **It wasn't their time to find their way to the Cove Isabelle. They had to see all of you fight against the evil forces of Archeron. Once they did that, it was then they were suppose to find their own way to the cove and this place. That hasn't happened yet because the betraying rangers captured them".**_ The ghost of Allicitia said to them.

The teens look at each other as it does explain a lot about the both of them. "Although one thing I don't understand is that how are we suppose to free the both of them"? Isabelle asks the ghost as she is a bit confused about the issue.

" _ **All of you know the answer, and it has been done in a recent battle. However, the only two that can do it is Issac and Caleb".**_ The ghost of Allicitia said to them as she vanishes away from them. The teens are confused and perplexed by the strange admission.

"Umm that is about as clear as mud". Ellie said to them as she is confused and perplexed about the admission. The others look at each other it is right underneath their noses. Just as they are going a bit further, they are being alerted as a battle is about to take place.

" _ **Rangers, a strange disturbance has been spotted at the abandoned warehouses".**_ Daratan said to the rangers on their morphors. The teen look at each other as they are ready to go. They teleport to the battle not knowing what they will find there.

At the abandoned warehouses, the teens are on guard to find the disturbance that Daratan was telling them about. "This is really spooky like it is kind of place where an ambush will take place". Arlen said to them as he is not showing them that he is scared.

"That's why we need to stay on guard for anything". Ellie replies back to Arlen as she is right by Isabelle's side as they are looking around. The teens are continuing to look around as they are on guard.

As a malious roar is being heard, the teens are on guard as it is very loud like it getting closer and closer to them. "That is definetly the disturbance". Rodney said to them as he is wondering where it will strike from.

Just then, the monster jumps in front of the rangers as it is vicious as it is ready to attack. "Whats the matter rangers, did we scare all of you". The monster yells at them as Zincods also appear as well. The teens are stunned as they are lured to a trap by the strange monster. However what they don't know is that another being is close by and going to watch the entire battle to see if he needs to punish the monster or not.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens learn that Anna and Layla are meant to become their allies and teammates. Plus they also learn how to fully free them from the evil control. However, the message is cypitic to figure out as they got called to the battle. Meanwhile, Archeron has combined the evil rangers into a monster. Plus he also sent Neo Xolicernic to see if the monster will try to fight the evil control on them. Will the rangers succeed in freeing both Anna and Layla?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Freedom of the Mystic Warrior Purple and Silver Part 2_


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: Freedom of the Mystic Warrior Purple and Silver Part 2

The teens are face to face with a malicious monster as it has Zincods with it and ready to attack. They notice various features and characterstics of the monster. It is like tell tell signs of it being the evil purple and silver rangers. "Is that actually the evil purple and silver rangers"? Chris asks them as he is horrified by the monster and its close resemblances to them.

"There is a good chance that it is them Chris". Rodney said to Chris as the monster looks like a monster from a nightmare or a science fiction novel. None of the rangers even notice that another general is close by keeping watch on things as well.

"The evil master must have gotten to them even worse than the betraying rangers". Caleb said to them as he notice that something is definetly off the with the monster. The evil dark energy is all over the monster like it got added to the monster. 'The darkness within the monster is evil and malicious. There is no doubt that he is the one that did it to them. However, the monster looks like it doesn't even want that power'. Caleb thought to himself as he is getting to the bottom of the evil power and control.

"ALL OF YOU RANGERS SHALL BE DESTROYED TODAY. ZINCODS GET THEM NOW". The monster said out loud as it is emitting a lot of dark energy. The monster is freeing it at the rangers. It doesn't even think about hitting the Zincods that is near by to the rangers.

Isabelle frowns as the evil energy is coming at them. They quickly got out of the way as they barely dodge it. "Man that monster is over powered". Arlen said to them as the others clearly see it as well. A few of the Zincods also got hit as well.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Arlen as she need to think of a plan. "We need to morph now guys". Isabelle said to them. Everyone grabs their morphors out as they are ready to fight. The teens are getting the idea that the fight is going to be very intense in nature as well.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They grab out their respective weapons as they are ready to fight. Isabelle is leading the team as she can't help but wonder if there is someone else at the battle civilian or another evil fiend.

As the battle is getting started, Neo Xolicernic is watching the battle very closely as some of the rangers are engaging in the fight against the Zincods while the others are fighting the monster. 'So these are the rangers in this dimension. There is no doubt that the so called female red ranger fake trend is here just like the other dimension as well. I would enjoy punishing them again. Although, punishing the gold ranger would be very interesting. He was the former red ranger and yet he got betrayed by those fake rangers'. Neo Xolicernic thought to himself as he is eyeing at them as a couple of them is on his radar.

The monster frowns as the rangers are still going strong in the battle. It is continuing to fire the dark powerful beams at them. It is like it going on a rampage, and at the same time it doesn't care who or what it hits either. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL". The monster yells at the rangers as it is fires the beams at them.

The rangers barely dodge it as some of them got hit by the monster. "Guys are you ok"? Isabelle asks out there as the monster is out of control. She is not sure how the battle is going to for them and the monster. She tries to spot on her teammates to go to support and fight back.

Issac frowns as he is trying to hold on in the battle as Caleb is close by to him. He hears his sister trying to reach out to them to see if they and the other are ok. "Issac, we need to reach out to the monster. There is no doubt in my mind that is really both Anna and Layla being controlled by the evil master". Caleb said to Issac as he has a strong feeling about it.

Issac looks at Caleb as he is sharing the same feeling about them as well. "I do believe that you are right Caleb. Anna and Layla must be somewhere within that thing. When I found my powers, the purple and silver were in the same location. I have a strange feeling that we are supposed to be together some how like we share the same connection". Issac said to Caleb as he has a strong gut feeling about it.

Caleb nods as he looks at Issac as he shares the same feelings about it as well. "What is the plan Issac"? Caleb asks Issac as they are waiting to make an opening to get to the monster. The others are not faring so well as the monster is hitting various beams at them.

"We ask the others to cover for us. That is when we make our move. Each time the monster tries to hit us, we will block it and reveal something about their civilian lives. Each time we land a blow, we will tell it to fight the evil control". Issac said to Caleb. Caleb nods as he is on board with the plan.

The monster is continuing on a rampage as the rest of the Zincods are dealt with. "Guys, we need all of you to cover Caleb and me". Issac said to them. The rangers are a bit confused by the plan as it has caught them off guard.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? THAT MONSTER IS OUT OF CONTROL AND IN A RAMPAGE". Ellie asks them as it is a crazy idea. The others nod as they are wondering if they should regroup and go on the monster at another time.

"Listen to Issac and me Ellie, we are the only two that can get through to them. Each one of you has tried to get through each of the betraying rangers with some success. It is now our turn to do our part". Caleb said to them. The rangers look at each other as they realize that both of them makes a valid and excellent point about it.

"Caleb is right about it you guys. All of you have done a part to get through a betraying ranger except them and me. I have a feeling that I am also going to do something to get through to them as well". Isabelle said to them. She is also stepping up towards them as she knows that she needs to get through to them as well.

The others look at each other as they realize that it is the three of them that needs to get through to the monster. "We are behind you on it guys". Amy said to them as the others agreed with her. The rangers are together as they make a change in their plans.

"I THOUGHT ALL OF YOU ARE READY TO SURRENDER TO ME AND THE EVIL MASTER". The monster yells at the monster as it is firing beams at them again. As the beams are heading towards the rangers, Ellie, Chris, Rodney, Arlen, and Amy returns fire back at the monster. The beams comes together like in a collision course. As it hits, a huge explosion is made as smoke heads towards the monster and the rangers.

"WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS"? The monster yells at the rangers as it can't see the rangers. It is trying to get a good lock on them. It doesn't see the fact that Isabelle, Issac, and Caleb sneaks past the smoke as they land blows on it.

The monster gets hit from the side as it rolls to the ground. It turns as it spots the three rangers that land the blow on it. "WHAT YOU THREE"? The monster yells at them as it is ready to fire beams at them. The three rangers barely blocks the beams as they are ready to get through to the monster.

"We know who you really are. You are the Trooper sisters. The both of you have been missing for a good while". Isabelle said to the monster as she fires her powers on the monster. She is standing strong as she wants the both of them back to their human selves.

The monster is caught off guard as it gets hit by Isabelle. It takes a stumble back some as it glares at the red ranger. "WHO DID YOU SAY THAT WE ARE"? The monster yells at them as it grabs Isabelle as she is being thirlled around and thrown back towards Issac and Caleb.

Issac frowns as Caleb makes an easy catch for Isabelle. "You heard Isabelle right. You are Anna and Layla Trooper. We know about your pasts especially Anna's". Issac said to the monster as he shines his gold power on the monster.

The monster frowns as it gets hit by the golden light. It is effecting the monster differently like it is trying to heal it from the evil control. "WHAT IS THIS"? The monster yells at the rangers as it is purifying it. Caleb also fires a black beam at the monster. "I think it is time for you to fight the darkness that is controlling you both.

The monster frowns as it gets hit by Caleb's power. It gets sent flying even more as various images of both girls are being shown from when they were in civilian forms and being kidnapped by the betraying rangers. Plus there are other images are being shown of them being turned evil as well. "WHY AM I BEING SHOWN THIS"? the monster yells at the rangers as it fires back its power on them.

Isabelle frowns as she gets back up to fight the monster. "It is because that the both of you are not truly evil. The both of you have been used in more ways than one". Isabelle said to the monster as she fights back on the monster.

The monster is taken back to what Isabelle is saying as it is questioning everything. "WHY WOULD I BE USED LIKE THAT ANYWAYS"? The monster yells back at them as it fires beams at them again. It is getting deeply confused as it is wondering if they are right all along.

"Its because you Anna have emotional pain that hasn't been healed. Layla, you may not understand why you were chosen to be turned evil. Lets be honest here, were you in shock when you found Anna at that place already turned evil"? Caleb asks the monster.

The monster suddenly stops in its tracks as Caleb is right about it. Deep inside of the monster, it hits both Anna and Layla greatly as it is the truth. "WHAT IS TO YOU RANGER? NO ONE KNOWS HOW I FEEL"? The monster yells at them as the rangers as it continues to fire beams at them.

"We know that your step mother is a horrible person to you Anna. We also know that your dad doesn't spend a lot of time with you because her and other things. He said that you are the splitting image of your real mother who passed away when you were a baby". Issac said to the monster.

"We also know that Layla has done horrible things to you as well". Caleb said to the monster as they are reaching to Anna. They both fire beams at the monster.

"Layla listen to me. You are not a bad person. You are heavily misguided by your mom. Plus I know that you are capable to protect Anna because you have done it before". Isabelle said to the monster.

The monster is stunned as the rangers are right about things as well. It is getting more confused as it hold its head with his hands. "WE KNOW THAT THE BOTH OF YOU WANT TO BE SAVED". Isabelle, Issac, and Caleb yells out to the monster.

The monster is stunned as it hears the words as they have reach out to both Anna and Layla deep down. However all the sudden, a mysterious beam comes out of no where as it hits the monster. It is an evil beam as it is regaining control of the monster. The rangers are stunned as none of them seen it before.

"Where did that beam come from"? Ellie asks them as she is looking around for the origin point. The others nod as something really stinks in the battle and its not the fish. Plus it is negatively effecting the monster as well.

"I don't know Ellie, but this is getting bad for the others". Chris said to Ellie as he is also trying to find the orgin point of the blast as well. The others are getting worried for Isabelle, Issac, and caleb as they are in the middle of trying to get through to the monster who is actually Anna and Layla trooper.

"Should we go help the others, they are probably begging for our help right now". Rodney said to them as Arlen agrees with them. They are about to go to go help the others.

"No, they are the only ones to do this. Plus that being could strike on us". Amy said to them as the others reclunant to agree with the magenta ranger.

Back with the others, the three rangers are stunned as the monster is being controlled by someone else entirely. "What in the world is going on? I thought we had gotten through the monster"? Caleb asks them as he is confused and perplexed by the twist.

Isabelle frowns as she is getting the same feeling as well. "I thought so too Caleb. It is highly possible that someone else is here and doesn't want us to help the monster". Isabelle said to Caleb as she is going to be on guard of the monster and the mysterious being.

The monster is roaring at the rangers as it is being controlled by someone else. Issac frowns as he can tell that the monster is in a lot of pain. 'I got to do something quick'. Issac thought to himself as he feels his power reaching to both Anna and Layla. "Anna, Layla, please you got to fight it. We are all connected together for a reason". Issac yells at the monster as he is trying to find a weak point on it to strike on it.

"Issac what are you doing"? Isabelle asks Issac as she is getting concerned for him. She knows that Issac's ranger power is connected to the purple and silver Mystic Warrior powers as well.

"Isabelle, you got to trust me on this. My ranger power is connected to the Purple and Silver Mystic Warrior power. I have a gut feeling that Anna and Layla are truly the ones that the powers. They haven't gotten a chance to find the headquarters on their own yet because the betraying rangers got to them first and turned them evil. I remember when Jasper talked to us about earning the forgiveness. I may not be ready to forgive the betraying rangers yet. However, I am ready to forgive both Anna and Layla for what they have done". Issac said to Isabelle as he is glowing in bright gold color.

Isabelle looks at Issac as she can understand where her twin is coming from. "I trust you on this Issac". Isabelle said to Issac as she gives him the support to do it. Caleb gives the thumbs up as well.

The monster is glaring at Issac the most as it is getting it's second wind on the ranger. "YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FALL". The monster yells at Issac as it is firing very strange beams at Issac. Issac dodges them as he concentring on his powers as it is looking for the purple and silver mystic warrior powers within the monster.

As issac spots the purple and silver Mystic Warrior symbols are appearing around the monster, everyone is stunned as they see the sign. "Issac must be right all along. The purple and silver Mystic Warrior powers chose both Anna and Layla all along". Caleb said to Isabelle as the others see it as well.

"Anna, Layla, I do forgive the both of you for being turned evil. It is time to fight back on your own". Issac said to the monster. Deep within the monster, the two girls hears Issac's voice as they feel their own power growing inside of them. Issac went up to them as he hugs the monster.

Everyone is stunned as Issac is hugging the monster. His gold power is swirling around the both of them. "Did he just pull an Amy"? Arlen asks them as he is confused by it. The others look at each other as it hits Amy.

"Of course, it is starting to make sense now". Amy said to them as she remembers back to the recent battle. "Allicitia said that all of you know the answer, and it has been done in a recent battle. However, the only two that can do it is Issac and Caleb. It was the hug in that I made in the last battle". Amy said to them.

The other rangers realize it is the very thing that Allicitia said. "It does make sense Amy, but how does something like a hug is connected with the Mystic Warrior powers anyways"? Ellie asks Amy as it is something that they haven't dive into yet.

Caleb notice that the power is not strong enough to get through to the monster. He also goes in to hug the monster. "Anna, Layla, it is alright. This is not who the two of you really are. You two are meant to be rangers just like us". Caleb said to the monster as his black power swirls around him and the monster.

The monster is feeling the positive power as it is ready to be saved. Plus their own power is breaking them free from the evil control. The rangers are stunned as the monster transforms back into two individuals who are wearing their normal clothes. They are glowing in a bright purple and silver color respectively. Plus the evil control that the betraying rangers and the evil master placed on them is gone as well.

Close by, Neo-Xolicernic frowns as the rangers has successfully gotten through to the monster. Plus the two girls are finally free from the evil control. 'Those two were too weak for evil master anyways'. Neo-Xolicernic thought to himself as he vanishes away from the battle.

Anna and Layla land on the ground as they passed out from the battle. Issac and Caleb catches them in time as the battle is over. "I am glad that they are back to normal". Issac said to them as the rangers went over as they notice the injuries on both girls.

"Me too, I got a feeling that it may take them a while for them to recover". Isabelle said to them as the others nod in agreement as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Daratan looks at the two girls who has the Purple and Silver Mystic Warrior powers. He is deeply surprised by the outcome of the battle and the mysterious beam that was trying to regain control of the monster. "Who was trying to regain control of them"? Daratan asks them as he is mystified by the mysterious beam.

"No idea, it came out of no where. Plus we don't even know if it was Melodalix or even Vogue". Isabelle said to Dararten as the others agreed. All the sudden, a purple and silver morphor went towards a sleeping Anna and Layla like it is meant to be with them.

"It is starting to make sense that the purple and silver Mystic Warrior powers shined through in the battle". Amy said to them as the others nod in agreement. The rangers are watching over them as they are wondering if and when they will wake up.

Meanwhile in a different dimension, at a grand library, a woman is looking at the monitors to keep an eye on the time lines. All the sudden, strange notififcations are going off as her symbols are going off in the future timeline and another dimension. "What in the world is going on"? The woman said to herself as she looks at the monitors.

"Abby what's going on"? Another woman said to the first woman named Abby. She looks at the monitors and sees the symbols of a particular evil being. "That can't be the symbols of Stabella can't it". The woman said to Abby as she is stunned by it.

"Unfortunely, it is the symbols of Stabella. According to monitors, there are five of them. Two of them are in a different dimension while there are three of them in the future of this time line". Abby said to Maya. Maya frowns as she doesn't like this at all.

"It should be impossible for her to have children let alone descendants. Of course, she must have found a way to have both daughters and descendants". Maya said to Abby as she is getting frustrated with it. She frowns as she knows that new trouble will come up very soon. However she doesn't know where or which dimension it will take place in.

Abby sighs as she feels bad for Maya as she notice a couple of ranger symbols in the other dimension. "What is Noelle and AV doing in that dimension"? Abby asks Maya as she is trying to get a closer lock on their locations. Maya looks at the monitors as she sighs to herself. 'AV what did you get into this time'. Maya thought to herself.

" _ **We don't know how this happened but I was showing Noelle my motorcross bike, but a portal opened up and we got sucked into it".**_ A girl named AV said to Maya as they seem to be in ok spirits. The communication ends very quickly.

Maya and Abby look at each other as this is very strange for both Noelle and AV gets pulled to a different dimension. "They must have been requested by a mentor in the future or something". Abby said to Maya. Maya shrugs as she is skeptical about it. "I am not sure about that Abby". Maya said to Abby as they continuing to keep watch on the time lines.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers has successfully freed both Anna and Layla from the evil control. However, they don't know who was trying to recontrol them. Plus how are Anna and Layla going to readjust to being free of the evil control and joining the team? Plus why has two rangers went to the their dimension? Will they help the rangers with things?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Special Arrival of Good and Evil_


	38. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Special Arrival of Good and Evil

At a familiar residence in Milky Way, Frankie Donaldson is tossing and turning in her sleep as her eyes are wincing and cringing as she is being plagued by another nightmare. She is kicking her bed sheets and blankets off her bed as the nightmare is really intensifying as she moans and groans in her sleep. Lately for Frankie, she has not slept very well lately again. She has gotten only two to three hours of sleep at night. It is mostly because of Nora's disappearance and her went with Melodalix as well.

 ** _Dream Sequence_**

 _ **Frankie is alone as she is trying to find Nora. She is looking around as she sees the land is desolate and destroyed. "Nora where are you? Please, I am really worried about you". Frankie yells out loud as she is walking at a fast pace to find her.**_

 ** _"Why are you trying to find her when it is your fault that she vanished"._** **_A mean and vindictive voice said to Frankie as a strange figure appears at a distance._**

 ** _Frankie is caught off guard by the strange voice. She notices the figure in the distance. She runs towards it as she is ignoring the voice. As she is getting closer and closer to the figure, it is actually Nora. "Nora, I have found you at last. I was really worried about you". Frankie said to Nora as she looks at her. She looks at Nora as she realizes that she is not moving let alone smile to her. "Nora what's wrong why are you not moving"? Frankie asks Nora as she is wondering what is really going on._**

 ** _"You naïve girl, do you honestly think that Nora will go back with you just like that Rodney boy almost successed". The female voice said to Frankie._**

 ** _Frankie is stunned as mysterious black oozy liquid is coming towards Nora. "No", Frankie said out there as she is trying to wipe the black ooze from Nora._**

 ** _"Your naivety is very funny trying to wipe away Nora's inner darkness. In truth her inner darkness has achieved its peak levels. Your Nora is my long lost daughter", the female voice said to Frankie as a harsh wind is howling at Frankie._**

 ** _Frankie frowns as she is trying to resist from being blown away. She sees the figure with the black ooze around Nora's body. "NO, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU NORA". Frankie yells at the figure as she grabs on to it. She is hugging the figure of Nora as the harsh wind is trying to blow her away from it._**

 ** _Black energy, water, and dark music powers is consuming the figure as it pushes Frankie away. Frankie screams as she lands on the ground really hard. She groans in pain as she barely sees the figure. "NO NORA", Frankie yells at the figure as the energy is coming at her. She tries to shield herself and ready to impact her._**

 ** _All the sudden, a powerful light is shinning in the area as it is effecting someone there. A bright red shield is protecting Frankie as she notice a few figures fighting the darkness. One of them, she recognizes right away as the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. However the others are not as familiar to her. "I will be coming very soon and my Descendant will preform the spell to bring the Musicolan Black Moon to your dimension". The female voice said to Frankie as the figure also vanished as well._**

 ** _Frankie frowns as she is upset that she couldn't get to Nora. "Why is this happening"? Frankie asks herself as as she is screaming in agony and pain._**

 ** _"Frankie please listen to me. You must be strong to do what needs to be done. You are the only one that can free Nora". An another female voice said to Frankie as two figur_**

 ** _Frankie turns as she looks at the strange woman as she has never seen her before. "What I am? Who are you"? Frankie asks the female being as she is skeptical about it._**

 ** _"I have watched you for a very long time Francesca Donaldson, Universe Purple Ranger. You have conquered your own inner darkness dragons, and so you know what it is like to keep other mean spirited and vindictive humans from trying to break your spirit. You have the skills and the know how to break the inner darkness who has lost there way as well. However, you must find the source of Nora's inner darkness and destroy it as well". The strange being said to Nora as she vanishes just like that._**

 ** _Frankie is deeply confused as she turns around as she notices two rangers looking at her as everything else in the dream vanishes as the bright light pushes her out from the dream._**

 ** _End Dream_**

Frankie wakes up as she is in her room. She has dripping cold sweat on her forehead as it is on her pillow as well. She sighs as she shakes her head. She notices her bedroom clock as it is 4:38 in the morning. She sighs as it is has been awhile since she had a strange dream like that. However this time, it wasn't a memory nightmare from before. 'I might as well get ready to face the day'. Frankie thought to herself as she is getting dressed as she is going some research on her ranger database about the black moon.

At the Ranger's headquarters, Macha and Ahsha sighs as they are checking on things on the monitors. As they notice two unique ranger symbols are on the monitors, they are caught off guard by the team symbols. "Those symbols, those are not the Treasure Warriors and Cyber Force". Ahsha said to Macha as they got the location narrowed down.

"No it is not and why are they even here in this dimension? It is too early to wake the other rangers". Macha said to Ahsha as she knows what happened the last time unknown rangers came to this dimension.

"I know and it is the only of matter of time when the enemy gets the wind of them being here". Ahsha said to Macha as they are having the feeling of déjà vu about it all.

An location between Milky Way and Walkerton, the five female beings are together as they learn that they need the Musicolan Black Moon and the Treasure Warrior Purple Ranger. "Why on Earth do we even need the mentor of the Treasure Warrior Rangers? Surely one of the others will be a better option"? Salem asks the spirit of Stabella.

The spirit of Stabella glares at Salem as she disappointed that she doesn't really know as much like the others has. "It is quiet simple Salem dear. The Musicolan Black Moon is the only thing that can ultimately weakens a Music Fairy. It effects those who has music fairy powers including descendants and blood relatives who were music fairies as well. However, those who can preform the spell are descendant of an evil Musicolan or been blessed with evil music powers. That is where you come in Xolimercia". The spirit of Stabella said to them.

Xolimercia nods as she is looking forward to do it. Arianna looks at the spirit as she is thinking about it. "What does the mentor have to do it with though? I mean she probably might have some sort of connection to make the Moon possible right"? Arianna asks the spirit as she is trying to figure out how it will work.

"It is very simple and obvious Arianna dear. The mentor of the Treasure Warrior Rangers does have special powers, powerful familial connections to a music fairy, and most importantly she is the reincarnated form of Kit. It is her special powers that will allow me to come back in physical form". The spirit of Stabella said to Arianna.

The group look at each other as they get the full logistics the first part of the plan. "So shall I be the one to capture the mentor? I know a perfect way to capture her and bring her here". Salem asks the spirit of Stabella. She wants to launch a plan to capture Azalea.

"No Salem dear, if you launch an attack on them, they will know that you has joined the others. This requires someone that they haven't face in battle in their dimension. The sooner she is here the sooner Xolimercia can preform the Musicolan Black Moon. In the mean time, I will personally send out their respective foot soldiers that will distract them from what's really going to happen. In the mean time, everything needs to be set up for our special guests". The spirit of Stabella said to them as she vanishes from the room.

The five beings look at each other as they have their first assignment. "We better get started with everything. Besides, it won't be long until the mentor arrives here unwilling". Xolimercia said to them. The daughters nod as they use their powers to set everything up from cells to machines as it is starting to look like a villainess lair.

At the Walkerton School, Noelle McKnight is arriving as she notices that various teens and other students are starring at her. She doesn't think nothing much about it. She walks down the halls as she is trying to stay in deep cover to find one of the Mystic Warriors rangers in civilian form. "What in the world is with the students here? Most of them are wearing single cladded color outfits that match the same colors of the rangers". Noelle said to herself as some of the mean girls hears her as they decide to pick on her about.

"Oh great, it is another wannabe who claims to be the leader of the ranger team just like Irene. Except, she has the full sense to vanish without a trace". A mean girl said to Noelle as they are laughing at her.

"Hey leave her alone now". A yellow cladded girl said to them as she is having none of it coming from them.

"What you, you are not even the actual yellow ranger that you claim to be. That new girl already found her new group". Another mean girl said to the yellow cladded wannabe

Noelle turns as she looks at the girl in a yellow cladded outfit. She senses that she is not the actual yellow ranger. "Don't worry, I got this one". Noelle said to the girl.

"You actually call me a wannabe because I am wearing a red cladded outfit. That is about as weak as someone using a lame insult that doesn't even make sense. Plus if you want to find a wannabe take a good look in the mirror because that's is just a knock off of the latest hair trend that went out of style so quickly that it is already on the latest cover of Yo Girl fashion magazine". Noelle said to them as she shows them the magazine.

The mean girls shriek by the cover of the magazine. They run off so quickly to change clothes. The teens arrive as they see the entire event unfolding. "Woah, I have never seen anyone making the mean cool crowd run off like that before". Isabelle said to them as they are stunned by her.

"Neither have I, and I am deeply impressed by her". Ellie said to them as she grins as she wants to learn more about it.

"Who is she though"? Chris asks them as they are wondering more about her. Arlen and Rodney are just as curious about her.

"It maybe that she was one of the two dots that appeared on the monitors. We should be on guard of her". Amy said to them as she is on guard as the girl could be a villain in disguise.

"I don't know Amy. I don't sense anything of the evil kind within her". Caleb said to them. The teens shrug as they are just as curious about her.

Just as they catch up with the girl, she already head towards class. "I guess we will have to catch up with her later then". Issac said to them as the bell rings to get to class.

In Milky Way, the teens are getting worried about Frankie as the tale signs of her not sleeping very well is clear. However as they see her snapping at a new girl in a blue cladded outfit, they decide to talk to the new girl. They walk over to her to hopes to lift her spirits.

"Hey are you ok? We want to apologize about Frankie. She is feeling down about things. It wasn't personal". Morgana said to the blue cladded girl.

The blue cladded girl looks at the teens as she is not deeply hurt. "I am alright. My eyes sensed her darker emotions, feelings, and trust towards me. So, it's no big deal". The girl said to them as she notices her necklace is glowing in their ranger color.

The teens are stunned as they hear it right. "Umm how does a pair of eyes do that exactly? Plus are you hurt about what Frankie said to you about being a strange wearing Nora's color? Plus did your necklace glow like that just now"? Kathy asks the girl as they want to know the same thing.

The blue cladded girl nods as she looks at them. "Oh yes, my necklace has very special properties and abilities as well. Plus let's just my eyes are very unique as well. I may be a bit hurt by her statement. However, she should know that blue is also my color on and off the battle of you get my drift". The girl said to the teens as she walks away.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused. "Is it just me or is she was trying to tell us something very important"? Drew asks them as the things being said as tell signs are kind of obvious.

"I don't think it's just you Drew. I think she might be one of the two unknown rangers here in Milky Way". Charles said to Drew as he is thinking about it.

"Maybe we should call up Isabelle to see if anyone out of the ordinary has shown up". Cody said to them as he grabs his phone out. The teens nod in agreement with Cody. Morgana makes the call to Isabelle and talked for a couple of minutes before the call ends.

"Well, it looks like Walkerton does have the other unknown guest just like we do". Morgana said to the teens as they look at each other as they are curious on why they are here.

The teens look at each other as they realize that something might be up. "Did Isabelle say anything about this person in Walkerton like her name by any chance"? Cody asks Morgana as the others are wondering the same thing.

Morgana looks at them as she is kind of baffled by it. "Well, Isabelle did tell me that a couple of mean girls was trying to get her down by calling her a wannabe for wearing a red cladded outfit. However it is the girl that turned the tables on them in a cool style". Morgana said to them as she is wondering if it was young Azalea.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering the same thing. Judith walks towards them as she has her own questions for them about Frankie. "Has Frankie been acting strange around you guys again"? Judith asks them as she is getting concerned about her.

The teens turns around as they look at Judith. "Yeah, Frankie has been acting strange lately. Has she been staying awake more than two nights in a row again"? Charles asks Judith as he wants to know about.

Judith shakes her head to Charles and the others. "It is more like getting at least two to three hours of sleep at night. I think it has been like that since she learned about Nora's disappearance. She and Nora were really close, and it has been really hard on her". Judith said to the teens as she is getting worried.

The teens nod as they look at Judith. "At least, she is not staying up night again". Kathy said to them as she is trying to lighten the mood. Her efforts are noted as they know they have to talk to Frankie about it.

After school, Frankie is alone at the park as she is trying to get away from the others. She looks up in the sky as she is thinking about the dream and the messages that she got. 'That mean and evil voice, it is someone that might match to a particular villainess, but the question remains is who and why'. Frankie thought to herself as she is trying to figure it out.

All the sudden, a huge swarm of Vanishers and an brand new unknown foot soldiers shows up and surrounding Frankie. The unknown foot soldiers are dark red and dark blue color as they look like strange disciples with angel wings. They have the half quill and musical note on their chest. Most importantly, the symbol is also upside down. "Vanishers and Staknights and get her and destroy her now". A familiar vindictive female voice said to them as she calls the unknown foot soldiers Staknights.

Frankie frowns as it is a bigger swarm than anticipated. She grabs out her morphor to get the others attention. However it gets kicked out of her hands by a Staknights as she is being thrown towards the ground. 'Great this is not how I want to start the battle'. Frankie thought to herself as she is in trouble.

In Walkerton, the teens are heading towards the headquarters as they couldn't grab hold of the new girl. "She definitely moved out before any of us got to her". Caleb said to them as he gets the conversation started.

The teens nod as they spotted her close by. She is on the phone with someone as they get their lucky break. "What, her friends needs to get to her now". The girl said on the phone as the phone call ends. The teens look at each other as something is definitely wrong.

Isabelle nods as she walk up to the girl. "Umm excuse me, is something wrong"? Isabelle asks the girl. The girl is surprised as they found her that quickly. Plus, they have questions like how does she know that the way to the hidden cove.

"Majorly", the the girl said to Isabelle as the same amount of foot soldiers appears like they are surrounding them. It is a bigger amount than they normally fight on a given day.

"What are those things with the Zincods"? Ellie asks them as they are clueless on what's going on. The teens are just as perplexed by the new foot soldiers.

"Zincods and Staknights get them and destroy them now". A female voice said to the foot soldiers as she is ordering the attack on them.

"Ok that voice definitely doesn't belong to anyone in the evil master's army including the betraying rangers". Rodney said to them as they grab out their morphors.

Chris looks at the girl in red as things are getting really dangerous for her. "You need to get to safety. We will handle this". Chris said to the girl. However the girl is going to surprise them.

The girl looks at them as she pulls out a real red morphor to them. "I can get pretty dangerous myself. Besides, my friend who is in Milky Way is probably surprising the group of rangers there right about now. Plus I know that you guys have a lot of questions for me, but we will answer them soon enough". The girl said to them as she is ready to morph.

"Music Force Next Generation", the girl said as she morphs into the Red Music Force Next Generation Ranger. The teens are shocked as they get to see another ranger as well.

"Well guys you hear her", Isabelle said to them as they have their morphors out. "Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form as the battle is getting started.

In Milky Way, the teens got to Frankie as they are morphed into ranger form. "Frankie are you alright"? Morgana asks Frankie as she hands her morphor in her hands.

"Yeah, those Vanishers brought an ugly friend". Frankie said to Morgana as she has her morphor back. She looks at her morphor as she is about to morph.

As Staknights and Vanishers are firing beams at Morgana and Frankie, the others frown as it is getting closer and closer to them. "Morgana, Frankie watch out". Drew yells at them as the others are stunned as the beams are coming towards them.

Out of no where, blue beams from a blaster lands on the foot soldiers. The rangers are stunned as they are getting some unexpected help. "Where did those blast comes from"? Kathy asks them as she is very confused.

"I don't know, but the timing is about as perfect as they come". Charles said to them as the rest of the teens agrees with him.

"It looks like you guys needs some help". The blue cladded girl said to them as she is holding a blue morphor in her hands. The rangers are stunned by the different morphor.

"That's not a Treasure Warrior or a Cyber Force morphor from the other dimension is it". Cody said to them as the others shake their heads to him.

Morgana and Frankie turn as they spot the girl from before school. "Wait you are the girl that I saw before". Frankie said to the girl. "Does that morphor really belong to you"? Morgana asks the girl.

The girl gives Morgana a look as she reveals her unique eyes to them. "Yes it does". The girl said to them as she has some choice words for Morgana later.

"Unlock the Legend", the girl yells out loud as she morphs into her blue ranger form as she is ready to fight.

The ranger are deeply surprised as the girl reveals to be a blue ranger. "Now let's fight these things together. Am I right red"? The girl said to them as she aims the question towards Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at the girl. "Right", Morgana said to the girl. Frankie sighs as she has to apologize to the girl. She quickly morphs into her purple ranger form and rejoins the fight.

Meanwhile, at the hidden headquarters, the daughters and descendant are looking at the monitors as they see the Staknights along with the respective Vanishers and Zincods. "Those Staknights are really making things extra difficult for the rangers". Xolimercia said to them as everything is just about finished with the special room.

"I agree plus they are must stronger than those every day foot soldiers. Everything is coming along smoothly like it looks like a real headquarters as well". Vogue said to them as she is in her dark elements.

"Like it should be Vogue, I rather launch the attacks on the rangers now and get it over with" **.** Salem said to Vogue as she is the youngest of the five of them. She is getting bored by it.

"No, our true mother said that these things takes stealth and time Salem. She also said that the purple ranger must be brought here first to bring her back". Melodalix said to Salem.

"I have to agree with Melodalix. Our ambushes needs to be done with finesse and deception on the rangers". Arianna said to them.

 ** _"That's why, Melodalix and Vogue will be launching the attack to kidnap the purple ranger when she is deceived and alone"._** The ghost of Stabella said to them as she arrives back at the headquarters.

The group turns as they see the spirit of Stabella. They bow down to her as they are waiting for their next assignments. The spirit looks around as she is deeply impressed by the set up. **_"I take it that this room will be the room where the first step will take place"._** The spirit of Stabella said to them as it has a enclosed roof to let in moon light and other things.

Vogue nods as she looks at Stabella. "Yes the roof can open and close at the touch of a button. The moon lights of the black moon will be there to ultimately weak the purple ranger in question for the first step. Plus it can be readjusted for any kind of purpose that you require". Vogue said to the spirit of Stabella.

 ** _"Excellent Vogue dear, you have truly thought about the purpose of the room not just for the first step but the entire event as well"._** The spirit of Stabella said to Vogue as she looks around even more of the headquarters.

Salem frowns as Vogue is being praised instead of her. The others in the group is not as impressed by Salem's attitude as the spirit is checking the location where everything is going to take place very soon.

Back at the battle in Walkerton, the Rangers has finished destroyed the Zincods and the newly formed Staknights. "Ok, what in the world is going on"? Isabelle asks the Music Force Next Generation red ranger as the others wants to know the same thing.

"You guys do deserve some answers. Plus my friend is in Milky Way as well. It is best to meet up with the Universe Rangers so my friend and I can explain it together". The red ranger said to the rangers. Isabelle looks at her teammates as they nod to her.

"Very well", Isabelle said to the red ranger as they teleport to the Universe rangers Headquarters. They have no idea who they are going to meet there as well.

At the Universe ranger hideout, Morgana spots Isabelle as they have an unknown red ranger with them. The blue Lore Keeper ranger meets up with the red ranger. Plus Daranten is also at the headquarters as well. "Welcome to the Universe Ranger Headquarters, my name is Macha and that Ahsha we are the Universe Ranger mentors. That's is Daranten, the mentor of the Mystic Warrior Rangers. Tell us why have you both come to our dimension"? Macha asks them as they all deserve the answers.

The unknown rangers powers down as they look at the rangers and the mentors. "We are from the other dimension. My mentor has discovered signs of the evil being known as Stabella coming back. Plus she is not alone as she has four daughters and her descendant with her as well. My name is AV Winchester, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger". AV said to them as her eyes are bright orange as she is telling them the truth.

Kathy looks at AV as she knew that her name sounded familiar. "I heard about you from Azalea. You are one of the stronger rangers who has overcome a lot of obstacles and adversity before you became a ranger and while as a ranger as well". Kathy said to AV as the other teens are stunned as Kathy knew about her.

AV nods as she looks at Kathy as she has a sheepish expression on her face. "Yeah, I have been through a lot of stuff in my life. However now is not the time to talk about that". AV said to them.

The red cladded girl nods as she looks at them. "AV is right guys. My name is Noelle McKnight Music Force Next Generation Red Ranger. AV came to me about a vision that she had in our time. Plus we also got visited by someone named Ramiel that two people are wrapped in their inner darkness and turned evil. They even joined up with the Spirit of Stabella, and they are planning to bring back her physical form". Noelle said to them as she has a serious expression on her face.

The teens are in shock as they learn about it. "Wait who are the two wrapped in their inner darkness though? Plus how are they suppose to bring back someone who has probably been destroyed by you guys or other rangers in the other dimension"? Isabelle asks them as the rest of the rangers has that same question.

"I don't understand something how can a person's inner darkness can turn them evil. I thought it is through either manipulation, evil control, and sacrifice"? Morgana asks them as they are perplexed about it. The others nod as they are wondering the same thing.

Noelle nods as she looks at Morgana. "A person with an inner darkness is harder to detect, and it can also grow within a person without others even knowing it as well. The inner darkness can come from a variety of reasons like emotional pain that hasn't been healed, personal trauma that has left its unhealed scars, and other things as well. Evil beings can detect these things within them. Once the inner darkness has reached its peak within the person, it is when the inner darkness can take over the person that take control of him or her. Sometimes, the peak can be achieved through painful means from the enemy or on the person's own". Noelle said to them as she remembers when her inner darkness took control of her.

The teens look at each other as they learn about the inner darkness. "You speak about it like you have personal experience from it". Macha said to Noelle as the mentors are thinking about it as well.

Noelle nods as she looks at the mentors. "That's correct, I have that same experience as well. Just a while back in our dimension, I was really down about a lot of things and failing a special test made things from bad to worse. That's when Sir Stanler and Stabella kidnapped me. They placed a chest plate on me to measure the inner darkness that I had in me. Once it reached its peak, it was my own inner darkness that turned me evil and attacking my friends and teammates. It is the same friends and teammates who told me that I had to fight against my inner darkness and to over come it. It is because my ability to fight and conquer my inner darkness that I got stronger as well". Noelle said to the group.

AV nods as she looks at the teens and mentors. "Having an inner darkness doesn't make them terrible people, it means that it is something that they haven't confronted and conquered. They need a special healing light to get through to them. They can be forgiveness as well. In my vision, the two people that are wrapped in their inner darkness is Nora and Raine". AV said to them as she reveals a startling revelation.

The teens are in shock as one of them is one of the Universe Rangers. The Mystic Warriors are also stunned by it as none of them has heard or meet Raine before. "Nora is wrapped in her inner darkness". Rodney said to them as he is upset about it.

Drew looks at Rodney as he notice that Frankie is just as upset about it. "She is the last person any of us would have guessed to have an inner darkness". Drew said to them as they are in shock about it.

Macha frowns as she should have seen it as well. "Nora must have carried some sort of darkness all this time. Those events that happen to her recently must have triggered her inner darkness to grow at a faster rate than normal". Macha said to them as Daranten is giving her some comfort.

Frankie frowns as she is feeling down on herself. "It is all my fault. If I didn't went out of town none of this would be even happening". Frankie said to them as she blames herself for Nora's disappearance. She went to her knees as she is crying about it.

Noelle frowns as she glares at Frankie as Morgana picks her up from the floor. She is about to walks up straight to Frankie as she slaps her across her face, but Morgana beats her to it. "There is no reason for you to blame yourself for something that is completely out of your control. Yes you and Nora are deeply close like sisters and way better than me and Kathy combined and put together. You need to realize that Nora needs you to fight for her". Morgana said to Frankie as the others agree with her.

Frankie sighs as she looks at Morgana. Tears are falling down her face as she is letting out her dark emotions. "You are right Morgana. Ever since Nora disappearance, I have been trying to figure out why that creep was after her in the first place. Even when he was gone for good, there was questions that needed to be answered. I told myself that I was going to be the one to find Nora and to re-established the bond that we still have. Of course, Rodney was the one that found her but that Melodalix found her first. I was so jealous and angry that I didn't accomplish something that I set out to do. I wanted to blame Charles for pushing Nora away. I wanted to blame Rodney for failing to bring Nora back. I wanted to blame myself for everything else. I do accept that Nora is trapped in her inner darkness, and I do understand that I am the only one that can save Nora from her inner darkness. I am so sorry everyone". Frankie said to them as she is releasing her emotions and feeling that she has been carrying for awhile.

AV nods as her necklace is glowing in a bright light. She takes the necklace off as she puts it around Frankie's neck to purge the darkness that she was carrying within her. "Umm what was that"? Caleb asks them as they haven't seen anything like that before. The teens are just as surprised by the events.

AV turns around as she looks at the teens. "In my dimension, I am the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. My necklace has the ability to purge the darkness within a person. Frankie has to destroy her own inner darkness and to fully accept on how Nora became evil with her own inner darkness as well". AV said to the teens they are wondering how is Frankie holding up now.

Frankie opens her eyes as she feels a lot better as she feels lighter in more ways than one. "Thank you", Frankie said to AV as she looks at the others as they are just as stunned and speechless on how it happened. "I do have one question for Noelle. What's the Musicolan Black Moon"? Frankie asks Noelle as everyone is caught off guard by the sudden question.

Noelle frowns as it is bad news and about to get even worse for them. "The Musicolan Black Moon is a special moon that can ultimately weaken a Music Fairy. It is very uncommon on Musicola. It is very difficult to predict when one will come there. However to bring it here on the mainland, it takes a powerful dark and evil spell to do it. There are a very few people who can use the spell as well. The last person who used that spell was Lady Chaosima. According to a Musicola legend, those who can use the spell to bring the Musicolan Black Moon to the main land has to be a descendant of Lady Chaosima or descendants of powerful beings who has some Musicolan familial connections". Noelle said to them as she gives them some worse news.

The teens are stunned as they learn about it. "So if Lady Chaosima has been defeated who is the likely person who can use that spell"? Kathy asks Noelle as they want to know the same thing.

Noelle shakes her head as she doesn't know who it is. "I am not sure who is the likely person who can preform the spell. Lady Chaosima has been destroyed by my team, so it could be anyone who has came to this dimension". Noelle said to them as the rangers are stunned by what she has told them.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is the kick start of a special that will bring four ranger teams together. Plus things are going to get really crazy for them as there will be drama, action, and some really intense moments as well._

 _ **Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Black Moon Part 1**_


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Arrival of the Black Moon Part 1

At the headquarters, Azalea is slowly coming around as she finds herself in a strange cell. She is thinking back to when she gotten captured by the two female beings and the Staknights that they had with them. She is in her civilian form as she notices her morphor is on her. "It is about time that you came around ranger. Or should I say mentor, mother, or better yet the mainlander version of Kit". Salem said to Azalea as she is in front of the cell.

Azalea frowns as she gives Salem a look. She uses her aura check as she senses inner darkness in her. "How did you know about that Raine? That information is on the need to know last time I checked you are not one of them". Azalea said to Salem as she doesn't realize that something is on her.

Salem frowns as she glares at Azalea. "You are just as bad as Macy. The name is Salem, and I would suggest that you start calling me that. Plus when you use your powers, you will get an ugly surprise". Salem said to Azalea as she has a devious expression on her face.

Azalea frowns as she is wondering what Salem means. "What", Azalea said to Salem as she realizes that things are set up on her with strange orbs. The orbs around her is glowing as it senses that she used her powers. She is cringing as energy went to her. She is in some pain as the energy stops for now.

Salem smirks as she glares at Azalea. "When ever you decide to the aura check or any other of your special abilities, you will get a nasty punishing pain. You can also forget about calling upon your griffin as well. This cell is specially designed to keep special creatures from coming out.

Azalea frowns as she grits her teeth as she learns that she in a huge pickle. "Why have they brought me here anyways? Plus don't you know much much you have hurt Macy, Raine"? Azalea asks Salem as she is restrained to strange things in the cell.

Salem gives a look to Azalea as she is laughing at the ranger. "Would you want to know that. Plus you are blindly to see that Macy has hurt me as well. You only care about her, Velvet, and Theo a lot more. It doesn't even matter if it is in the classroom or not". Salem said to Azalea as she wants her to use her powers again.

Azalea frowns as she knows what the younger girl is trying to do. "If you want me to use my powers again, you are sorely mistaken because your emotions are so obvious that I can see what's going on without doing another aura check". Azalea said to Salem as she is making the best of a horrible situation.

Salem frowns as she realizes that Azalea didn't fall for it. She is about to retort something back to her when Melodalix walks up to her. "True mother wants us in the main room to go over the phase of the plan for tonight". Melodalix said to Salem as she gets her to come. Salem nods as she went with Melodalix.

Azalea frowns as she has a bad feeling that things are getting bad to worse especially for her. 'If the Sunstone Griffin can't rise up to help me to escape, then maybe I could try to go into spirit form to warn the Rangers'. Azalea thought to herself as she tries to go into spirit form. From the moment she tries it, she gets effected again as she cringes in pain. "They have really covered their bases, but there are things that they haven't covered about". Azalea said to herself as she is lays down in the strange cell.

In the main room, the spirit of Stabella notice Salem and the others walking in the room. _ **"There is no doubt that the rangers from the four active teams know that we have the Purple Treasure Warrior Ranger here. As for tonight, everything is go for the ritual to bring the Musicolan Black Moon to this dimension. Plus we can not take any chances of the rangers to rescue the ranger that we have here. If they try anything, we will make sure that they will fail in the mission".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to the daughters and descendant.

Xolimercia looks at the spirit as she is holding the book that contains the spell. "True mother, there is a counterspell that will stop the Musicolan Black Moon spell from coming here. How we will combat this"? Xolimercia asks the spirit of Stabella as the others want to know the same thing.

 _ **"Preforming the counter spell is just as difficult as bringing the Musicolan Black Moon here. Plus there are very limited people that can do it. These people are either Descendants of Shirona or those who has been pardoned by the Music Jewel of Justice. If anyone does come with the rangers to do that blasted counter spell, we will make sure that he or she won't be able to do it".**_ The Spirit of Stabella said to the group. The group nods as they fully understand it.

At the headquarters of the Mystic Warrior Rangers, the teens has returned as they have the other teens from other ranger teams with them. Layla and Anna are not awake as they are still recovering from the mission to free them of the evil control. "Daranten, is there any way we can find out where they are keeping Azalea to go rescue her"? Isabelle asks Daranten as it is on the minds of the others especially Maggie, Daniel, Velvet, and Theo.

Daranten nods as he has the map of the surround areas. Aron and Agathasia are doing the search for evil signatures on the computers. "My children are working on it as we speak. If they are planning to bring that moon to this dimension, they will probably have Stabknights waiting to keep us from busting in there to get Azalea out of there". Daranten said to them as it brings them down.

Frankie looks at them as Sabrina Grace is with them. "I have done some research on this black moon. Apparently, there is a counter spell to stop it. However, according to the reasearch, there are certain people that can do it just as there are certain people that can do the dark spell to bring the moon here". Frankie said to the group.

The teens look at each other as they look at Frankie. "What do you mean by only certain people that can do the counter spell"? Ellie asks Frankie as the others wants to know the same thing.

Frankie looks at Ellie as she pulls up the research to the monitors. "It says here that those who are descendants of Shirona or those who has been pardoned by the Music Jewel of Justice are the only ones that can preform the counter spell. However, it says here that the counter spell has to be done at the same time as the dark spell is being performed". Frankie said to everyone in the room.

Ellie slightly frowns as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well this definitely complicates things. We don't even know anyone who can do the counter spell". Ellie said to them as it bringing spirits down to Velvet, Maggie, and Theo.

Sabrina Grace looks at them as she went forward. "I am one of those people who can do the counter spell. Just like Frankie has said, I have to do it when the dark spell is being performed as well. Plus there is no doubt that they have found out about the counter spell as well". Sabrina Grace said to everyone in the room.

The teens frowns as they realize that they need to come up with a sophisticated plan. "If they want to bring that moon here, they will have to deal with all of us. Plus I have no doubt that they will try to stop Sabrina Grace from completing the counter spell". Chris said to them as it is something to keep in mind.

Morgana looks at them as she is wondering more about the moon. "Why do they need the moon here instead of Daniel's dimension? I mean what it will accomplish for them besides weaken those with music fairy powers"? Morgana asks them as it is something that hasn't been told.

Sabrina Grace looks at them as it is something she has discovered over the years. "Over the years, I have learned that the Musicolan Black Moon has other abilities than what the Music Force Next Generation team didn't know about. One of them is ability to bring back an evil being who has been defeated by the rangers who has created great trouble for them". Sabrina Grace said to everyone as they gasp about it.

"Hold on though, what does Azalea have to do with it though? I mean Azalea is one of the most special rangers that I have ever known". Rodney asks Sabrina Grace as he has a sinking feeling that the answer will be coming soon from someone he didn't expect it from.

Sabrina Grace sighs she looks at everyone in the room. "According to an ancient Musicolan Legend, a person who has special Musicolan connections and or powers must be captured and exposed to the Musicolan Black Moon Light in order to bring the evil one back to physical form. You know as much as I do Daniel that Azalea has that in spades". Sabrina Grace said to Daniel as she has that knowing expression on her face.

Maggie is in shock as she looks at Daniel. "You knew that mom has that kind of connection and never told me". Maggie said to Daniel as she is in shock. Velvet and Theo look at each other as they have mixed feelings about it. The other teens look at each other as they are not sure how to comfort them.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie, Velvet, and Theo. "When Azalea and I were dating, we talked about her Musicolan connections, we had a deep conversation about it. We agreed that we will keep it a secret to protect our future children unless something like this happened". Daniel said to Maggie, Velvet, and Theo as he explains it to them.

Velvet nods as she fully understands as Theo comforts Maggie. "I get it Daniel. The both you wanted to protect us". Velvet said to Daniel. She is feeling down about knowing about it. She understands how Azalea is protective of her and the others.

Arlen sighs as the other teens look at they are wondering what is the plan. "When is this moon suppose to be rising on Musicola"? Chris asks Sabrina Grace as everyone wants to know that as well.

"It is rising there at 7:37 pm on Musicola. There is no doubt that Xolimercia will preform the spell at that time as well". Sabrina Grace said to them as there is only some amount of hours to come up with a plan to rescue Azalea and locate the location where she is being kept at.

"That doesn't give all of us much time". Rodney said to everyone as they realize that things will get more intense again.

"I have to agree with Rodney on this one. Plus they wouldn't be expecting all of us to pull off the rescue and trying stop them from to bring that moon here". Arlen said to them as they know this this mission is going to get dangerous as well.

Amy thinks about it as she remembers from the footage from when they captured Azalea. "Plus it will not stop them from pulling off unexpectedly moves on us. Melodalix and Vogue are the ones that showed up in their dimension when they captured Azalea. They will probably do that". Amy said to everyone as they are thinking of the same thing.

"Plus with the size of this many rangers going to be involved, we need to be well organized into some several groups". Issac said to everyone as it is the leader in him.

"I agree with Issac on that one. We can probably make at least four different groups to do various jobs in the mission". Caleb said to everyone as the various red rangers are in complete agreement.

Kathy looks at them as she thinks of something. "I think that there should be one red ranger leading each group instead of all red rangers in a group together. That way, it will be more well balanced out that way". Kathy said to them as she is stepping up as a second in command.

Ellie looks at the yellow Universe ranger. "I can agree to that as well. Plus each group should have a variety of Rangers from different teams as well that way one group won't have teammates from the same team". Whitney said to them as they can agree with that.

Zeke nods as he looks at them. "That way, we will have different skill sets and various weakness and strengths covered as well. They may have caught the Treasure Warriors off guard when they launch that attack. With four teams together, they have no chance to surprise us". Zeke said to everyone as Sofia sees how much Zeke has grown as a ranger so far.

Whitney smirks as she thinks about it. "I agree it is time that we catch them very off guard and giving them a taste of their own awful medicine. Plus I also think that one group either lead by Maggie and or Velvet should be the ones to enter the headquarters to free Azalea. This group should also contain Theo as well. They are Azalea's children. Azalea fought hard to get them and be fully reunited with them. It is their turns to do the same thing". Whitney said to everyone as they are shocked as they look at Maggie, Velvet, and Theo as they have tears building in their eyes.

Everyone in the room look at each other as they do see where Whitney is coming from. "I do see where you are going with it Whitney. However if they are going to be in a group together, I will be with them as well. Azalea means so much to me not just them". Daniel said to them as he has made his mind up.

Frankie looks at them as she, Kathy, and Issac steps forward. "I want to in that group as well. Azalea helped me, and I helped her as well". Frankie said to Daniel as both Kathy and Issac nod as they want to be in the same group.

As everyone look at each other, it is obvious that the Azalea group is made. "I suggest that the remaining red rangers select the rest of their groups". Daranten said to everyone as they agreed as well.

Morgana looks at the teens as she went first. "I want this particular team to protect Sabrina Grace while she performs the counter spell to stop the moon from being brought by their dark spell. I have a gut feeling that my group will be getting most of the attack because what Sabrina Grace can do". Morgana said to them as she is thinking about her role in the rescue plan.

Isabelle looks at the teens as she thinks about her role in the rescue plan as well. "There is no doubt in my mind that the Staknights will be coming out with full force along with who ever is a part of the group that's behind Azalea's capture as well". Isabelle said to the teens about the role she wants to make for the mission.

The teens look at each other as they as some of them has made up their minds as they went towards either Maggie and Velvet, Morgana, and Isabelle. In Morgana' shrimp, it is Morgana, Epona, Ellie, Hawke, Kwan, Jade, and Zeke. In Isabelle's group, it is Isabelle, Cliff, Casey, Drew, Caleb, Justin, Sofia and Macy. With Velvet and Maggie, it is Velvet, Maggie, Frankie, Daniel, Kelly, Theo, Arlen, Cody, and Chris.

The teens are hearing an alarm as they got a lock on the location where they are keeping Azalea. They see Azalea's Neo Defender ranger signature on the screen. "That's strange, according to the monitors, Azalea is a strange location between Milky Way and Walkerton". Aron said to everyone as Agathasia frowns as something must not been taken from her.

Everyone look at each other as they all know that Azalea was the orange Neo Defender Ranger. It hits Daniel right in the face as he knows about it. "My wife always kept her orange morphor hidden especially since her purple morphor is her primary one now. She said it is her way to send a location in case of an emergency or other things". Daniel said to everyone as they learn that Azalea still has her other morphor in case something happens.

Isabelle looks at everyone as it is time to launch the rescue plan. "We better move to that location now. Plus we better get into places when I give out the signal". Isabelle said to everyone as they headed out. Daranten nods as Sabrina Grace went with them.

"Father, I need to check on Anna and Layla's healing. I thought they would be awake by now to join the rangers in the fight and the rescue". Aron said to Daranten as he notice that something is off with their healing.

Daranten looks at Aron as it is odd that the two Trooper girls has not woke up yet. "Very well, Agathasia, I need you to get the battle footage of the rescue mission". Daranten said to Agathasia as he leaves the room to go with Aron to the med bay.

Agathasia frowns as she gets the simple job by getting the battle footage. "But father, shouldn't I be the one to check on the progression of Anna and Layla". Agathasia said to Daranten as she doesn't want to be the one to get the battle footage.

"No Agathasia, you must remain in here to get the battle footage of the rescue mission. This mission is very important to the rangers". Daranten said to Agathasia as he leaves the room to go help Aron.

Agathasia frowns as she is stuck with getting battle footage. "Yes father", Agathasia as she sits on a chair as she grabs out a different kind of phone to send a message. It is not long that she gets a reply as she has a smirk on her face. She quickly puts the phone away as she remained cool and sweet like nothing even happened.

At the hideout, Melodalix frowns as she gets a message from one of the officers at the evil headquarters. She rushes over to the spirit as she is seeing red. "True mother, I got a message from one of the officers at the evil headquarters. It seems that they know that our prisoner still has her orange morphor. Plus the rangers are on their way as they have Sabrina Grace with them. They have a silent partner as a double agent who told me a lot about the ranger's plans to rescue the precious mentor and the groups as well". Melodalix said to the Spirit of Stabella.

The Spirit of Stabella is deeply intrigued by the news as she is getting angry. _**"That prisoner still has her orange morphor even though they failed to find it. She will be punished for this. As for the rangers being on their way here and bringing Sabrina Grace, we will be ready for them as they launch their little surprise ambush. As for the double agent, this could be a huge advantage to me as well. Plus the rangers has no idea that they have a traitor in their midst until it's too late. I want you to head to that cell and bring that orange morphor to me".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to Melodalix as she wants that morphor locked up with the purple morphor.

Melodalix nods as she receives the orders. "Yes True Mother", Melodalix said to the spirit of Stabella as she grins evilly as she leaves the main room to the dungeon. She is just as furious over the fact that the prisoner has another morphor that wasn't taken away from her.

In the dungeon, Azalea frowns as she is thinking about a plan to make an escape attempt. She hears footsteps coming towards her cell as she is wondering if they are getting her to be brought else where. As Melodalix stops in front of her cell, Azalea frowns as something is deeply up. "When we first captured you, we already gotten your purple morphor taken away. Apparently, no one told me that you kept your orange morphor hidden until now". Melodalix said to Azalea as she uses her dark powers on her.

Azalea frowns as she realizes that someone must have told them. She gets hit by Melodalix's power as she is trying to resist to scream in pain. She is wondering how she can be effected by it when she is in this strange bubble. "What", Azalea said to Melodalix as her eyes cringes as she glares at Melodalix.

Melodalix is laughing at Azalea as she looks at her. "The special bubble that you are is in is a semi permeable bubble. Any dark powers can enter and exit from it to effect you. Any kind of ranger power that tries to hit it to break you will free will not be effected. Plus let's just say that there is a traitor within as well". Melodalix said to Azalea as she increases the power to get Azalea to reveal where her orange morphor is.

Azalea frowns as she learns that their is a traitor some where as well. "Who ever it is, he or she won't get away with it. I am not going to tell you where I have hidden my orange morphor". Azalea said to Melodalix as she is trying to resist the pain. She is trying to fight back as well.

Melodalix grins to Azalea evilly like she expect her to say that as she uses her psychic power to search the captive ranger/mentor. "I knew that you would say that". Melodalix said to Azalea as her eyes glowed in a dark purple color to search her psychically.

Azalea frowns as she can't move like she is completely stiff. Her necklace has been removed from her neck as it is the place where she disguised her orange morphor within it. "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE IT WAS AT"? Azalea asks Melodalix as she didn't anticipate her to find it so easily.

Melodalix is laughing at Azalea as she gives her a look. "Let's just say that I can recognize a Francesca gadget when I see it especially since she was the one that tricked me with it when I held her captive at my old home in Walkerton. You learn so much about a person when dirt and information can be relayed to me from my dear cousin Alice and her friends. I even learned things about Nora as well. I didn't realize that she is also one of us. The saying it's always the quiet ones is deeply true. Even though they are in jail and waiting trial, I miss them more than my weak older brother Truman who was never the true chosen to become a ranger. I mean honestly who would want a shy, ill confident, intellect, loner, and weak on a ranger team anyways". Melodalix said to Azalea as she is trying to get to her and one of the other sisters.

Azalea frowns as she is getting the feeling she knows who Melodalix is talking about. "There is more to being a true chosen ranger than their flaws and weaknesses Melodalix. It's about who they truly are within. Their weaknesses gets worked on and conquer the past pain that they have experienced". Azalea said to Melodalix as the pain is getting to her.

Melodalix frowns as she hears that from Azalea. She is about to increase the power to punish her. _**"You gotten the orange morphor from the prisoner Melodalix report back to the main room".**_ The Spirit of Stabella said to Melodalix as the conversation is over. Melodalix nods as she stops her attack on Azalea.

"You might as well try to relax while you still can". Melodalix said to Azalea as she is laughing at her and left the dungeon. What she doesn't know that Vogue overheard the entire conversation. 'Melodalix was told things about me from the Four Angels'. Vogue thought to herself as she never knew about it. She leaves the area to head back to the main room.

In the main room, the five girls walk in the room as they bow to the spirit. Melodalix hands over the necklace as she puts it in a box with the purple morphor. _ **"The rangers are on their way to this location. However, they have no idea that we know that they are planning to rescue that ranger and to stop the black moon from coming. Xolimercia, you will be in the special room doing the ritual. Vogue and Salem, you two will be our eyes from the tower. Alert me, when you see the rangers heading their way towards the building, the counter spell user begins the spell, and the group sneaking into the building. Arianna, you will be leading the Staknights on the attack. Melodalix, your job will be setting a trap for the group of rangers who be sneaking into the headquarters to rescue the precious prisoner. Now I also want Melodalix and Arianna to bring the prisoner to the special room. There will be no chances of the prisoner making the escape attempt".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to them as the orders are given out to them.

"Yes True Mother", the group said to the Spirit of Stabella as they receive their orders and left the room. Vogue frowns as she notices Melodalix and Arianna heading towards the dungeon to bring the prisoner to the special room and place her on the wall mount.

"Let me guess Vogue, you are annoyed that you are not one of them to bring and set that ranger to the special room". Salem said to Vogue as she has knowing expression on her face.

Vogue slightly glances at Salem as she shrugs to her. "It doesn't bother me that much Salem. Besides, True Mother knows best". Vogue said to Salem as they make their way to the main tower.

Just near the headquarters, the teens including Sabrina Grace and Daniel are getting close the location where they are keeping Azalea. Ellie, Kathy, Zeke, and Whitney are keeping watch of the building and its structure for anything including movement and other things using ranger binoculars that Frankie made. The red rangers walk up to them as they need some progress. "Anything unusual to report"? Morgana asks them as she is not exactly known as the patient leader.

"Not really Morgana, it is very quiet in there for my liking. Nothing has entered or left the building". Kathy said to Morgana as she shakes her head to them. She shrugs as things are getting quiet and boring for the yellow Universe ranger.

"That's a negative for me as well, however judging by the retractable roof, that's probably where they are going to open the roof to let in that moons light to expose Azalea". Whitney said to them.

"Yeah plus there hasn't been much movement inside to report so far either. Most of the moment so far has been from the five females and a strange spirit figure". Zeke said to them as he shakes his head to them.

Ellie frowns as she is getting something as things are happening right now. You might as well scratch that Zeke. There is a lot of movement going on now. Azalea is being moved to the west wing of the headquarters. Plus two of them are up in tower as well. There is not any signs of the Staknights coming out either". Ellie said to the red rangers as it gets everyone's attention.

The teens are stunned as things are moving in a different direction than they originally planned aiming towards the villainess favor. "Calm down everyone, we need to get into our groups and move now. It is about forty five minutes from when the dark spell is supposedly to start". Isabelle said to everyone as they get into their respective groups. The teens nod as they get into the groups.

From the tower, Salem and Vogue are on look out duty as they see the groups of teens heading towards the building. "True Mother, the rangers are heading towards the headquarters". Salem said to the spirit of Stabella.

 _ **"Excellent Salem dear, alert Arianna and the Staknights to appear and attack the rangers".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to them. She seems to be pleased that the two girls in the tower are doing their assignments.

Vogue nods as she presses a button. "They are alerted True Mother". Vogue said to the spirit as she noticing how big the group of rangers out there. She presses the alarms to alert Arianna.

 _ **"Excellent everything is proceeding according to the plan".**_ The spirit of Stabella said to them as she laughs evilly as the call ends. She is enjoying the fact that the information about the rangers planning a rescue mission was sent to Melodalix from the inside.

Outside of the building the group of teens are running towards the building. All the sudden Arianna and Staknights appears out of no where. "Going somewhere rangers, Staknights get them now". Arianna said to the Staknights.

The teens are stunned as they see that the Staknights has appeared and Arianna is leading the attack. "Looks like we just lost our surprise attack on them". Epona said to them as they realize that things are going to be more complex and complicated before they can rescue Azalea.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The rangers from different teams has gotten together to preform a massive rescue mission. However, the villains are now aware about the Ranger's plans to save Azalea. Is it a huge coincidence or is it something else entirely?

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Arrival of the Black Moon Part 2_


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Arrival of the Black Moon Part 2

The teens are stunned as they see Arianna with a huge swarm of Staknights in front of them. "You rangers are not going anywhere near our headquarters to rescue that precious ranger". Arianna said to the rangers as she has a poker expression on her face as she is ready to pull off something bad.

The teens frown as they grab out their morphors out. "We will see about that". Maggie said to Arianna as she is ready to launch the mission to rescue Azalea. The other red rangers nod in agreement. "Everyone, are you ready"? Isabelle yells out loud as she is ready to lead the morphor.

"Ready", the teens and Daniel yells out loud as they are ready to fight.

 _ **"Neo Defenders Execute the Power",**_ Daniel yells out loud as he is in his crimson ranger form.

 _ **"Cyber Force Transform",** _Maggie and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

 _ **"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Velvet and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

 _ **"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",** _Isabelle and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

 _ **"Ready Set Zeroth Change",**_ Morgana and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

 _ **"Kaman Rider Megami",** _Epona yells out loud as she goes into Kamen Rider form.

Arianna frowns as she notices various ranger color suits in front of her the Staknights. "Staknights get them and destroy them". Arianna yells at the Staknights. The specialty foot soldiers charge in to the battle towards the rangers.

Isabelle frowns as she is wondering how they could have known that they were coming to pull the rescue mission. "Rangers get into the groups now", Isabelle said to everyone as they battle is getting started.

In group 1, it is Morgana's group as they are heading to the west side of the building as they have Sabrina Grace with them. "We need to on that side and near enough that I can get started with the counter spell". Sabrina Grace said to Morgana as she is in music fairy mode.

"Got it", Morgana said to Sabrina Grace as the others hear her request. The Staknights spots them as it is firing beams at the group. The others return fire at the Staknights as it collides in an explosion.

The group makes it to left side of the building as Stabella is in lotus position as she is focusing on her music fairy powers. "I need to fully concentrate on my powers first in order to do the counter spell fully and effectively". Sabrina Grace said to the group.

Morgana nods as the Staknights are heading towards them. "Guys make a perimeter around Sabrina Grace. We got to keep them from getting to her". Morgana said to the others.

"Right", the others in the group said to Morgana as they make a perimeter to keep the Staknights out from getting too close to Sabrina Grace.

"Here they come", Ellie said to them as the Staknights are getting closer and closer to them. The Staknights are coming in at them as the group are holding them off.

Zeke makes a cyber shield around Sabrina Grace. "My cyber shield will give Sabrina Grace even more protection. However if it gets hit with a lot of damage, it may not hold". Zeke said to them as he has his side weapon out and ready to fire at the Staknights.

"Got it Zeke, I am also going to add a level of cyber magic shield to protect Sabrina Grace. It will be fortified as well". Kwan said to them as he adds a veil of yellow cyber magic to the blue one with it.

Hawke, Ellie, and Jade look at each other as they are thinking of the same thing. "Tough girl power", Ellie said to them as she has that smirk on her face. Hawke and Jade nod in agreement as well.

"You know it Ellie". Jade said to Ellie as she is in that kicking butt mood. She has her fist ready to fight with her tough kick butt attitude as she glares at the Staknights.

"You don't have to twist my arm for that. Besides taking my ranger mentor is a big mistake". Hawke said to Ellie as she is ready to fight. she is furiosu that they have taken a mother figure from her.

In group two, it is Isabelle, Cliff, Casey, Drew, Caleb, Justin, Sofia and Macy. With Velvet and Maggie, it is Frankie, Daniel, Kelly, Theo, Arlen, Cody, and Chris with the two red rangers. Daniel frowns as he spots Arianna as she has a massive swarm of Staknights. "Where is Azalea, Arianna"? Daniel asks Arianna as he is very furious at the young general.

Arianna is laughing at Daniel as she gives him a look. "She is probably heading towards the room by now. Besides things will end up in our favor anyways". Arianna said to Daniel as she is trying to taunt him.

Daniel grits his teeth as he wants to fight her. "Dad she is not worth it". Maggie said to Daniel as she tries to get through to him.

"Maggie is right Mr. Walker. We will handle her". Isabelle said to Daniel as her group goes on ahead. Daniel sighs as he knows that Isabelle knows what she is doing.

Velvet nods as she looks at her group. "Lets move now", Velvet said to the group as they charge into the battle. Maggie nods as Isabelle's group is taking on Arianna and the Staknights.

Along the way, Frankie has a gadget out as she is looking for an easy entrance to go in. "Maggie, there is a side entrance over there. However we have to go through a lot of Staknights to get to the entrance". Frankie said to Maggie.

"If we have to fight Staknights to get to the entrance, it is what we have to do then let's do it then". Cody said to Velvet and Maggie as they see various rangers fight the Staknights.

Chris nods as he looks at them. "I am with Cody in this one guys. Our plans may not have gone smoothly so far, but we can always make a turn around". Chris said to them. The group nods as they charge into the battle. They fire side blasters at the various Staknights as they are making their way to the side entrance.

In the building, Azalea frowns as she is being dragged to a special room. She is being escorted by Melodalix as she hears noises coming from outside. "I wouldn't give your hopes to the rangers rescuing you. We already know all about their little plan". Melodalix said to Azalea as she is grinning ear to ear.

Azalea frowns as she is trying to find the strength to fight. The grips on her arms are wrapped tightly. "You have insider information about their rescue plan". Azalea said to Melodalix as she has an extreme bad feeling about it.

The door opens as as they are in the special chamber with a retractable roof. Azalea frowns as she is sensing that an evil spirit is in the room. "Put her on the wall mount Melodalix. It is almost time for the dark spell to begin". The Spirit of Stabella said to Melodalix as she is getting impatient for the spell to begin.

Azalea frowns as she is no longer in that strange orb. 'I got to get a message to the rangers some how. They got to know that this rescue mission is compromised in the fullest extent or better yet a trap'. Azalea thought to herself as she is being restrained to the wall mount.

"Melodalix, the group of rangers heading towards a side entrance being led by two red rangers and has a crimson Neo Defender Ranger with them among with others". Salem said to Melodalix as she is informing them of their arrival.

"Very good Salem, I am heading to stop them in their tracks". Melodalix said to Salem as she is rubbing it in to Azalea's face. Azalea frowns as she is trying to break free. However she feels a strange pain over her again. Melodalix leaves Azalea in the room with the spirit of Stabella.

Back outside, the rangers are still in the battle as they are holding off the Staknights. The others are protecting Sabrina Grace as it is getting close time to when the spell begins. Epona frowns as she is getting the feeling that the rescue mission is compromised. "Morgana, do you get the feeling that the rescue mission has been compromised"? Epona asks Morgana as she kicks Staknights as they are protecting Sabrina Grace.

Morgana looks at Epona as she is also getting the same feeling. "Yeah, I get the feeling that they have known what we are planning". Morgana said to Epona as the other group is heading to the side entrance.

"The Staknights are still coming out to fight each time we have destroyed one. It is like they want us to fail". Cody said to the others on the morphor.

"Yeah we cannot keep this up forever even with the various ranger gadgets that I had to get rid of them". Frankie said to the others on the morphor.

"We got to change things up soon. Otherwise, they will succeed". Drew said to the others on the morphor.

"Something about this mission really stinks and it's not the fishy smell around here". Charles said to the others on the morphor.

"I get the metaphor Charles, but now is not the time to joke about it". Kathy said to the others on the morphor.

All the sudden, the rangers hears screams coming from the east entrance as it is Velvet and Maggie's group. "That's Velvet and Maggie", Isabelle yells out to them as she kicks the Staknights as she rushes over to them.

Maggie and Velvet's group are trapped as Melodalix appears to block the entrance. "Surprise rangers", Melodalix yells to them as she is laughing evilly as she gives the rest of them a psychotic look as things are getting bad to worse. The rangers are stunned as the entire group is in a strange cage. They have not only Staknights to defeat and to free another group of rangers from a cage as well.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _The battle to rescue Azalea is getting started. However it seems that the villains are making things very difficult to the rangers as their plans is going smoothly. Azalea is already in the room and restrained to the wall mount. Will the rangers find a way to dig deep to free Azalea?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Arrival of the Black Moon Part 3_


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Arrival of the Black Moon Part 3

Melodalix comes out of the side entrance as she is laughing at Velvet's and Maggie's group as she looks at them as they are trapped in a cage. "Did you honestly think that I would let you guys enter the building to free the precious mommy ranger? Don't make me laugh". Melodalix said to the rangers.

The rangers frown as they land on the floor. Daniel frowns as he glares at Melodalix. "She is just more than a mommy ranger. She guides the and mentors the team". Daniel said to Melodalix as he goes into wizard form as the teens are deeply surprised by it.

"He is definitely something else". Chris said to them as Frankie, Cody, and Arlen are wondering when they will get a form like that. Daniel grabs out his sword as he breaks the cage to release himself and the others from the the cage.

Melodalix frowns as she is didn't see that one coming. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THEM OUT. YOU WILL REGRET THAT and PAY FOR THAT". Melodalix yells at Daniel as she is emitting her dark powers at him. She frowns feels it is expect the mentor of the Cyber Force Rangers to free himself and the others.

Daniel swiftly deflects them away from him and the teens as he sends it back towards Melodalix. "That's what you get for capturing my wife". Daniel hissed at Melodalix as he is fighting her.

The teens sees Staknights to take on as they fight back on it since being trapped. "Remind me never to get on your mentor's bad side". Arlen said to Maggie as they are kicking and punching the Staknights.

Maggie nods as she looks at Arlen as she admires Daniel. "He is my dad Arlen. He is an awesome person, but when someone really messes with my mom he does get angry like that". Maggie said to Arlen as she kicks at a Staknight. The other teens nod as they keep on fighting the strange foot soldiers.

Back with Morgana's group, Morgana frowns as she notice that Velvet and Maggie's groups has not even made it in the building. "Any ideas on what's going on? They should be in the building by now"? Morgana asks them as she is keeping up fighting the Staknights.

Kwan goes into hover mode to check things out from above. "Morgana, Melodalix is blocking their group. She is fighting Daniel as well". Kwan said to Morgana.

The others in the group is in shock as they keep it up. "How did they know they were going that way anyways"? Ellie asks them as she is kicking them back even more. She is just as perplexed on how the battle is progressing towards the villains favor.

"I am not sure Ellie. It is like they knew what we are planning in the first place". Hawke said to them as she kicks at a Staknight. She is trying to keep up with the numerous amount of Staknights coming at them with the others.

Jade frowns as she notices a tower where the other two girls are as they are keeping watch on things. "Maybe it's those two giving who ever is behind the entire positions on things. Plus I think they have spied on us and found out how we came up with this plan". Jade said to them as it has two girls in there.

Zeke frowns as it seems to be the case. "We don't have that proof Jade. Plus I don't think they know the exact way to the hidden cove". Zeke said to them as he is trying to keep up with the shield to protect Sabrina Grace.

Up in the tower, it is getting closer and closer to the time. Vogue and Salem are keeping a close watch on the battle. "True Mother, the rangers are not in the building. Melodalix is doing her job to keep them out". Vogue said to the Spirit of Stabella as she is reporting in to the spirit.

"True Mother, the rangers are also keeping the shield up to protect the counter spell user. We wait for your command". Salem said to the spirit of Stabella as they have buttons to press to launch their attack.

"Excellent Salem and Vogue, Xolimercia will be opening the retractable roof very soon. Once that happens, I want the two of you to press the buttons that will let the Rangers really have it". The spirit of Stabella said to Vogue and Salem as she gives them orders.

"Yes True Mother", Salem and Vogue as they wait for new instruction. Salem has a devious smile on her face while Vogue seems to be stoic about it.

In the room, Azalea frowns as Xolimercia is holding a book as she is getting herself prepared for the spell to bring the black moon here. She spots the evil spirit as it is floating around like she is getting impatient with things. "Why did you sent them to capture me anyways"? Azalea asks the spirit as she wants to know more.

The spirit of Stabella smirks as she glares at Azalea. "It is obvious that you have a lot of Musicolan connections. However, what really surprised me is that you have the ranger ancestor who had a role of sealing my physical body away long ago. Things will be a lot more punishing for you here on out because of it". The spirit of Stabella said to Azalea as she turns to Xolimercia.

"Xolimercia press the button to open the retractable roof. Salem and Vogue press the buttons". The Spirit of Stabella said to Xolimercia, Vogue, and Salem as she is giving the orders.

"Yes True Mother", Xolimercia, Salem, and Vogue as they are getting things ready. Azalea frowns as she is starting to realize that things are getting worse for her. 'Rangers please pull back and regroup, I cannot be rescued at this time'. Azalea thought to herself as she knows that she can't escape it anymore.

Back outside, the rangers are still fighting the Staknights, Arianna, and Melodalix. Isabelle frowns as she sees the retractable roof opening up. "Guys, the roof is opening up". Isabelle yells out to everyone as they see it opening up.

"We need to get in there now". Issac said to them as he is trying to hold off the Staknights.

"But how though, the Staknights are keeping coming at us. Plus I doubt that Melodalix and Arianna is going to let up". Caleb said to them.

"Yeah, it is like their full intentions is to keep us out as long as possible". Amy said to them as she is getting the feeling that the rescue mission is going to be a complete bust.

"They haven doing that so far guys. Plus I don't think we have enough energy to keep going like this". Chris said to them as he is trying to hold off Staknight.

All the sudden beams are being fired at the rangers at different directions. "Guys those beams are coming from the tower". Arlen said to them. Some of the rangers are hit as they land on the ground.

The rangers frown as things are going to towards the villains favor. "Should we take those beams out and hopefully that will turn the tide"? Cody asks them as he is holding off Staknight while trying to dodge a beam coming at him.

Morgana frowns as the most of the beams are heading towards her and her group. "I don't think we can guys. We are being bombarded with them". Morgana yells out to them as she and the others in the group are trying to shield themselves and the guys.

Zeke frowns as the beams are hitting the cyber magic that he and Kwan made. "Yeah plus I doubt that the shield will last for much longer". Zeke said to them as he and Kwan are trying to block the beams more with their side blasters.

Ellie grits her teeth as the sky is getting very ominous, cold, and windy like it is getting closer to the spell being preformed. "Guys, the spell it is starting". Ellie said to them as the rangers are being alerted.

Sabrina Grace frowns as she starts the ritual to block the spell. "Rangers I need more cover". Sabrina Grace yells out to them. She is trying to say the ritual counter spell.

"Guys, we need more help over here". Morgana yells out on her morphor to get in touch with the others.

"We are coming Morgana", the other rangers yells out to Morgana as some of them went back to Morgana's group.

As Melodalix hears the message, she smirks as she sends a massive power wave at the rangers. "I think not", Melodalix said to them as a psychics wave grabs some of them.

Arianna smirks as she uses her powers to grab some of the rangers as well. "Going somewhere Rangers", Arianna said to them as her psychic powers lifts them up into the air.

Daniel frowns as both Melodalix and Arianna has some the Treasure Warriors and Cyber Force Rangers in their psychic grips. "RELEASE THEM", Daniel yells out loud as he sends some his wizard power at them. The wizard power does reach to them, but gets send back on him with twice the power back on him.

Daniel gets hit as he screams as his powers are being used against him. He lands on the ground really hard. "Dad", Velvet, Maggie, and Theo yells out to him.

The rangers frown as more beams shatters the shield protecting Sabrina Grace. "The shield is gone". Kwan yells to the other rangers. The rangers are stunned as more beams land on both Zeke and Sabrina Grace.

As they hear the words, the rangers are realizing that they are not going to rescue Azalea. The sky drastically changes as the black moon is rising up into the sky. Sabrina Grace is feeling really weak as she collapses to the ground. The rangers notice Azalea being rised up as she is being exposed to the moon light. She screams as the moon energy hits her and her necklace.

The rangers are in shock as they witness Azalea being exposed to the moon light of the Musicolan Black Moon. A vortex appears in the sky as a physical body is floating down into the building. "I AM FULLY BACK". Stabella yells out loud as she is rising her scepter up to the sky.

The rangers who are marked with her mark are feeling a stronger pain from it. Isabelle frowns as she realizes that they are in serious trouble. "Rangers, we have to regroup". Isabelle said to the others as they are fully exhausted from the failed rescue mission.

As the others hears Isabelle's voice on the morphor, some of them are holding up Daniel, Sabrina Grace, and the others being marked with the mark. "Right Isabelle", Morgana said to Isabelle as Velvet and Maggie frown as they know that there is nothing that they can do to fully stop them. Tears are falling down their faces as it pains them that they couldn't get to her in time. Everyone teleports away to the headquarters.

Back in the building, Azalea frowns as she is exhausted as she is really weak as she is exposed to the moon light. Stabella is laughing evilly as her daughters and descendant are joining her in the laughter. "Now it won't be long until those who has powers will be mine as well". Stabella said to them as she is preparing for the next step of her ultimate plan.

As the daughters and descendant are agreed with her by laughter, one of them frowns as she learns that not everything is what it seems with the true mother named Stabella. 'What I have I done'? One of the daughters thought to herself as she is wondering if it is worth it to be a part of Stabella's plan.

End Chapter

The rangers ultimately failed on rescuing Azalea and had to make the retreat. However one of the daughters is having second thoughts about the entire thing. Which one is it and why?

Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: The Aftermath

The teens are back at the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors Rangers. Some of the rangers are in the med bay getting healing. While the other rangers, they are very solemn and somber as nothing can lift their spirits. The rest of the rangers are deeply confused on what happened and how that vortex appeared to bring back a physical body of an evil individual. "How could this could have happened? We were all here for the meeting, and then they ruined any chance of us to rescue Azalea". Velvet yells at them as she is upset and crying. Tears are falling down her face as the rest of the Treasure Warriors teens are trying to comfort her.

Maggie looks at Velvet who is just as upset like she is. "What I don't understand why they needed Azalea to bring that vortex that brought that physical body for anyways"? Maggie asks them as she has tears dripping down her face. Plus she is upset about Daniel who hasn't woke up yet.

Morgana shakes her head as she is perplexed about it. "I don't know Maggie. I have never seen anything like it to be honest with you. Plus seeing that physical body of that woman really caught me off guard. From the moment moon light hit Azalea, she looked so awful like that nothing could stop it even if we or she wanted to". Morgana said to the teens as they are looking down on themselves.

Isabelle frowns as she is the most angry about it. "What I want to know is how they could have found out about the plan in the first place. It was off of us, Sabrina Grace, Daniel, Daranten, Arron, and Agathasia who was with us during that entire meeting. How they planned for all of it from the massive amounts of Staknights, Arianna leading the charge, Melodalix stopping them from entering the building, and those beams coming from the tower hitting us? The mission went south before we could even try to free Azalea". Isabelle said to them as she feels really angry about it as she is upset about it.

Issac frowns as he tries to comfort Isabelle. "I don't know who could have told them all about our plans Isabelle. There was no way that any of us could have seen that it would turn out the way it did". Issac said to Isabelle as he is giving her some leader to leader advice.

Ellie nods in agreement with Issac as she gives Isabelle a look. "I agree with Issac. Sure the rescue mission didn't turn out they way that we all wanted to, but it is clear that someone must have tipped them off about it. We need to be very careful about any kind of special plans in the future especially with rescue missions". Ellie said to them especially Isabelle.

The teens nod in agreement as Chris also steps up. "I think this failure will serve not just a heart break but a learning experience as well. Yes we didn't fulfill the mission, but we can go back at the drawing board to see where it went wrong and fix our mistakes". Chris said to them as some of them agrees with him.

Rodney looks at Chris as he has a different thought about it. "I do see how it was a learning experience on how sometimes missions like that doesn't go as well like we hoped with a well thought out plan. However what Isabelle said on who was with us when the plan was made made me wonder if we do have a traitor in our mist or not". Rodney said to everyone as they are stunned that he even said it.

Arlen frowns as he looks at Rodney as he is skeptical about it. "You can't be serious Rodney. Issac had to deal with five traitors three years ago in an upsetting betrayal in the final battle, and they were his own teammates. Having another traitor and betrayal is like having another slap to the face on us". Arlen said to Rodney as he is angry about how the battle turned out.

Amy frowns as she gives a look to Arlen. "We know that the five betraying rangers were not the true chosen ones to become rangers back then Arlen. However they probably didn't know that they were being used this whole time to betray Issac back then. It maybe that there is another person that none of us including Issac even knew about who is truly evil". Amy said to everyone as they are wondering about that very thing.

Caleb looks at Amy as he is thinking about the same thing. "I agree with Amy. It maybe that there was one other person that none of us anticipated that could be truly on the evil side all this time. Who ever it is, we will be prepared to deal with them when the time comes". Caleb said to everyone.

Isabelle sighs as she looks down on herself. "Now we have to deal with the fact that there maybe a traitor in our mist. Plus the fact is that there is that person that we haven't come across yet. Who ever it is that going to come, we need to be very careful on trusting him or her". Isabelle said to everyone as she is trying to feel better about it.

Frankie looks at them as she is on her mini computer gadget. "Guys, I found out why that vortex appeared that brought back the physical body of Stabella and why Azalea was needed in the first place". Frankie said to everyone as they turn to her. She is wondering if Velvet, Maggie, and Theo should hear the ugly truth about it.

Theo looks at Frankie as both Maggie and Velvet nod in agreement to hear it. "Tell us Frankie", Theo said to Frankie as they are holding each others hands about it.

"Seventeen years after the Spirit Warrior Rangers defeated Controdez, Stabella mysteriously came to Martiala and broke the seal of an evil Martialan named Darrogon. Darrogon gave Stabella his scepter and named his successor to steal special powers from. However at that time, the scepter was missing a special jewel and book to make it work". Frankie said to everyone as pictures from the event is on the monitors. The teens look on how Stabella freed a frail evil man from the seal.

"Why on earth that man would be freed by her anyways? Plus he looked like he was ready to die". Jade said to Frankie as they are commenting the same thing.

Frankie nods as she is going to explain further. "Actually, he is actually on death's door steps back then. Darrogon made it his life's mission to steal the power, life force, and their physical bodies of those with strong and powerful Warrior spirit powers and those with the Bearer of the Mark of the Grandmaster Spirit Warrior Arrow. He stored them in a special necklace. He told Stabella that the two items were located in the Martiala Academy Secret Library. It was only accessible by Maya Spears mentor of the Lore Keeper Rangers. Stabella did kidnap her and forced her to gain access to the secret library. Even though Stabella was successful on stealing the jewel and the book, she even defeated Darrogon by stealing the necklace that was giving him strength to survive for so long". Frankie said to the teens as various images are on the screen.

The rangers gasps by the sight as they see the events unfolding as a young Maya was being forced to lead the way to the secret library and Stabella stealing the very item that kept Darrogon alive for so long. "She didn't really care who she hurt no matter on which side of they are on". Cliff said to everyone as they shiver of the very ominous events.

Frankie nods as she looks at the others. "The Spirit Warrior Rangers along with the Lore Keeper Rangers and Noelle McKnight of the Music Force Next Generation team are the ones who stopped Stabella. However it was Quincy Stevenson, AV Winchester, and Noelle McKnight that removed her spirit from her physical body. They sealed her body away away into a vortex while her spirit remained into an urn that locked away on Martiala for all of time. Apparently, that urn was broken many years that allowed her to be free". Frankie said to everyone as it fully explains on how Stabella war captured and released.

The teens look at the footage of the battle. "You have never respected the values of life Stabella,as the Angel of the Balance of the Values of Life, you shall pay for the consequences of your actions". AV said to Stabella as she is in her angelic princess form.

"You have created chaos and havoc with your dark Music Fairy powers and gained even more dark powers of Martiala that should have never been considered. As the Musicolan Music Fairy Princess, I shall bring you to justice by the Eye of the Music Jewel of Justice". Noelle said to Stabella as she in her Music Fairy Princess form.

"You have ended a life an evil Martialan being who was already to meet his end. His necklace shall be destroyed and release the little energy that was left in it. As the Bearer of the Mark of the Grandmaster of the Spirit Warrior Arrow, I shall end his legacy and ruining the chance for you to continue his work". Quincy said to Stabella as she is in her orange ranger form.

Quincy, AV, and Noelle are holding hands as they combined the arrow with AV's rapier, and Noelle's sword and fires it straight at Stabella. Noelle raises the Music Jewel of Justice as its eye comes out from it as it's music light shines on Stabella as dark red and orange beams reveal its guilty light on her. "NO! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN. IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF ALL OF YOU". Stabella yells at the rangers as Maya is being freed from her control. Her spirit comes out from Stabella's body as a vortex opens up in the sky and an urn comes out as well. The spirit is pulled into the urn as the body went into the vortex. The vortex closes as the urn is locked up tightly.

The teens are stunned as they learn about what happened with it. "So that explained why her physical body was sealed away, but why did they need Azalea in the first place"? Casey asks Frankie as it is the one question that everyone wants to know.

"I have the answer Rangers". Daniel said to them as he is awake as he is rejoining them in the meeting. Everyone is stunned as they see the mentor of the Cyber Force Rangers walking towards them. He is clearly sore from the battle.

"Dad", Maggie said to Daniel as she is happy to see him. At the same time, she is a bit perplexed by how he knew things as well.

Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie as he has to tell her about it. "Azalea has five ranger ancestors. One of them had a role in sealing Stabella away, and the ancestor was actually Noelle McKnight from Music Force Next Generation". Daniel said to everyone as they are in complete shock by the revelation.

"It is starting to make sense on why Azalea was kidnapped all along. That spirit only need one descendant from those three that did the seal. Plus Azalea does have that connection to Musicola all along". Finn said to them as it is bumming them out.

The teens look at each other as Finn is right. "Plus after the battle, those with that punishing mark got effected by it even more. Is there anything about that mark that can be permanently removed"? Chris asks Frankie as he notice how Ellie was hit with it.

Frankie nods as she looks at the information about Stabella. "Yeah the origins of that mark came up when she gave it to Maya. Stabella blamed Maya for her downfall when she was the fake Lore Keeper red ranger. She created that mark to punish those who has deeply gotten in her way. Back then, it was the last thing that Darrogon did to stop Stabella from achieving her goal before his body turned to ash. It says that he had a change of heart on helping her to succeeding her plan. He was at that stage in his life where he was ready to pass away. He made a crack on the jewel but it wasn't completely destroyed. My guess is that the jewel has to be completely destroyed in order for that mark to go away fully". Frankie said to everyone as it slightly brings them down.

The teens look at each other as they feel bummed about it. "Yeah but when do we get another chance to save Azalea though? I know it is not now by any means". Velvet said to everyone as they all agreed with her.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at Velvet as she knows how she feels. "I don't know when it will be Velvet. For right now, we will all have to wait and see what happens". Isabelle said to Velvet as it is the very thing that everyone agrees on right now.

All the sudden, a strange message appears on the monitors as it appears to be a prophecy. The rangers are stunned as the words are displayed on the screen.

As the Guardian Angel is trapped by the cursed evil one

Three shall rise to be tested on their darkness within them from their experiences within their own past before becoming rangers.

The Phoenix, the Griffin, and the Dragon shall rise with them as they passed their test.

The Dragon is the huntress for the source of inner darkness in those who are deeply lost

The Griffin is the judge of inner aura and spirit in those who are deeply lost.

The Phoenix is the healer to bring the light in those who are deeply lost.

As the cursed evil one plans to steal the powers once again

More captures shall be done in the cursed evil one's name as a follower

As captured are being restrained to be drained of their powers

The ones wrapped inner darkness shall see the true evil of the cursed one.

One of them is in doubt and wants to resend it away but it is still there within the heart.

While the other is filled with anger and wants to embrace it but will be used even further as well.

As the freedom is coming once again, another battle shall take place at the same place where the failed rescue mission was taken place.

As the Evil Cursed One sends a devastated blow, a sacrifice is made as inner darkness is conquered and destroyed to protect the chosen one of the dragon.

The Phoenix, Griffin, and Dragon comes together as they destroy the jewel in the scepter once and for all.

As the Evil Cursed One is destroyed the other inner darkness is filled with anger still as she goes with the evil followers as they leave the battle while the other one is redeemed as well.

The teens look at each other as they are mystified by the entire prophecy. Plus they are also curious who will be the one that will be redeemed and still following the evil followers. Everyone knew that they have to their separate ways for now. "I guess we will have to keep an eye on things in case when they make their next move". Isabelle said to everyone as they all seemed to agree. Daranten makes a portal back to the other dimension as the Cyber Force Rangers and the Treasure Warriors Rangers went back to their own dimension with empty hands and disappointed expressions about a beloved mentor, ranger, and friend.

Meanwhile at the hideout, Stabella looks at her daughters and descendant as she is happy that she is free and back in her physical body. "At long last, I am free and ready to get my revenge on those Power Rangers. I come up with great and evil plans. Then, they get ruined by those rangers. I am counting on the five of you to help me with fulfilling the ultimate plan and destroying all of them". Stabella said to them as she glares at them as her vindictive expression is back with full strength.

"We wait for your command", the five girls said to Stabella as they bow to the evil being. None of them knows that one of them is having second thoughts about it.

Stabella smirks as she looks at them. "Good, that so called Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is back in her cell where she truly belongs. I can't wait to see what it feels like for me to have her powers. We will give the rangers a couple of days to re think of where it went wrong for us to snatch them again. Salem and Xolimercia will be capturing both the purple and yellow Universe Rangers. Salem, you will be capturing the yellow and pink Treasure Warriors Rangers. Melodalix, you will be capturing the blue Cyber Force Ranger. Arianna, you will be capturing the yellow Mystic Warrior ranger. Once they are captured and brought here, I shall bring in two rangers of my own who they shall be captured as well". Stabella said to them as she has an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes True Mother, we will wait for your command to go capture them". The girls said to Stabella as they leave the main room.

Stabella smirks as she has an evil plan formulating in her head. 'It is only a matter of time before all of their powers are mine'. Stabella thought to herself as she is recreating the very necklace that was destroyed in a battle long ago.

In the dungeon, Azalea is back in the very cell that she was in from before. She is struggling to sit up as a lot of taken out of her from the Musicolan Black Moon. 'I got to do something to get out of here. I don't have either one of my morphors nor much strength to do much of anything. However, I got a bad feeling that things will get much worse very soon'. Azalea thought to herself as she collapses to the floor of the cell.

Close by, one of the girls looks into the dungeon as she spots Azalea falling to the floor. 'She is the one that helped that so called friend, and yet she looks so weak right now. She is the one that figured out my true aura and nature so perfectly. I am the one that is turning out like this'. The girl thought to herself as she walks away hopefully none of the others spotted her being there. However one of them did see her there.

'She must decide whether she is with us or against us'. Another girl thought to herself as she is dismayed that the girl even had such thoughts to begin with.

End Chapter

The Rangers is trying to figure out what went wrong in the rescue mission as they reflect about it. Plus why is Stabella wanting to capture those rangers?

Next Chapter: A Mysterious Arrival


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Of Mysterious Arrivals and Mysterious Tests Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Archeron has learned that the group of villains has successfully kept the rangers from rescuing the mentor of the Treasure Warrior Rangers. He watches the footage deeply and closely as a mysterious being is meeting with him. "You have finally put that girl in her place even with the blackmail that you have over her". Archeron said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being nods as Savannahic is being brought in to the evil master as she is pushed to the ground. She is in chains as she has been caught for doing something all along. "Indeed, who would have thought that the real daughter is actually in her while the fake one is there right now". The mysterious being said to Archeron as the appearance is shrouded in mystery as it transforms itself into a humanoid like being.

"Good, you can place Savannahic in the dungeon with the betraying rangers for now. Plus, I think it is time for the former red ranger to get reacquainted with you, Hanover". Archeron said to the mysterious being named Hanover.

Hanover smirks as he looks at Archeron as he nods to him. "It will be my pleasure". Hanover said to Archeron as he leaves the room. Savannahic is being dragged away by his power. She frowns as she realizes that the rangers don't know that there is a traitor that is about to rise from the shadows.

In the dungeon, the betraying rangers notice two beings walking towards them as Hanover went to an empty cell. The cell door opens as Savannahic is thrown into it. They are stunned that Hanover has been here all this time. "Hanover, why are you here? You worked with Aron, Agathasia, and Daranten". Victor said to Hanover as they are in shock that he was with the evil master all along.

Hanover turns to Victor as he laughs at the betraying yellow ranger. "Oh Victor, you were so naïve back then, and yet you were so easy to let the death of your sister get to you so much". Hanover said to Victor as he gives him a look.

The betraying rangers are stunned as they look at Hanover. "What do you mean by that"? Truman asks Hanover as they are slowly to begin to realize that the rangers are telling them the truth. He is beginning to wonder if it was worth it to betray Issac in the first place.

Hanover turns as he looks at Truman as he senses a lot about him. "You maybe book smart Truman, but you failed to see the true intentions of others. Plus, your sister, she is a true villainess and I watched her actually making progress to defeat the rangers". Hanover said to Truman as he is taunting him.

"No, she is just confused and manipulated". Truman said to Hanover as he is still in denial about Irene. Hanover rolls his eyes as he sends a dark energy towards the betraying blue ranger.

Truman gets hit as he feels a strange and painful sensation through his body. He went to the ground as the sensation went away. "Truman", Zayden said to Truman as he doesn't like how Hanover is torturing the betraying blue ranger.

Hanover is laughing at them as he gives them a look. "I knew as much that you five didn't actually pass that test meaning that none of you were actually the true chosen rangers all along. I have an acquaintance to get reunited with and the true rangers to get to know". Hanover said to the betraying rangers as he leaves the dungeon and the evil headquarters.

Wilhelmina frowns as she looks at the others as she in shock that they were all lead for a fool back then. "Why would Hanover betray Daranten and his family to begin with"? Wilhelmina asks them as she is getting angry about the entire thing.

Silvia shrugs as she thinks back to when Issac was getting a bad feeling about him. "We all didn't believe Issac when he told us that he couldn't trust Hanover. It is us that is paying that price now, and now we have to deal with it as well". Silvia said to the others as they continue to be in the position that they are in.

It has been a few hours since the failed rescue mission as it is getting very late in the evening. Issac is still at the headquarters as he is thinking back to the ranger meeting that was discussing the plan. 'We were all there in that room including Daranten's own children. However, both of them seem like they are on our side. Can it be that there is another traitor from three years ago'? Issac thought to himself as he is thinking about another person that used to be with Daranten and his children here at the headquarters.

Daranten notice the gold cladded teen still here as he is looking through the security of the headquarters during the meeting. "You look deeply troubled Issac. I know that the mission didn't turn out as well like any of you had hoped to be. You must recollect your selves and come up with a new rescue plan". The mentor of the Mystic Warrior rangers said to Issac.

Issac sighs as he looks at the elder man as he looks down on himself. "I just got a bad feeling that they knew on what we were going to plan and the execution of it as well. I have been through a betrayal once before, but for Isabelle and the others, it is really damaging for them to go through. I don't want that to happen again". Issac said to Daranten as he admits his worries and concerns about it.

Daranten looks at Issac as he can understand the concerns coming from him. "Issac, what ever happens, they will need you to heal them internally to rise back up from the ashes as it were just like you did. If a betrayal does come, the rangers will overcome it and fight back when they do come back to the fight. You need to be at home and resting. Isabelle probably needs you right now". Daranten said to Issac as he has that knowing expression on his face.

Issac nods as he looks at Daranten as he sighs to himself. "You are right. Izzy is probably overthinking about the events that happened tonight and wondering how it went wrong". Issac said to Daranten as he knows Isabelle all to well. He teleports out from the headquarters for the night. Little does he know, there will be a puzzling dream that it won't be just him that will be tested very soon.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Issac is in a weird space as he notices that the universe of this dimension and the other dimension is around. "Hello, where am I? Why am I being shown this"? Issac asks out there as he doesn't know that two more people will be joining him._

 _Two more females appear as they are being pulled into the same place. "Frankie, Velvet, what are you guys doing here"? Issac asks them as this is a huge surprise for the gold Mystic Warrior ranger. The two girls walk over to him as they are just as confused and perplexed about it._

" _I do not know Issac. It looks like it is just us here". Frankie said to them as this dream is different from the other dreams that she had in recent days. The other dreams that she also had are scarier as well._

" _Yeah, I do not understand why we are even here though. It just doesn't make much sense to me". Velvet said to them. She is on guard like she is ready for anything to come out._

" _ **The three of you are chosen for a very special reason Francesca, Issac, and Liberty".**_ _A mysterious female voice said to them as she appears to the three rangers. She looks very beautiful like she is made up of cyber data and magic. She has a green aura around her as she has the symbol of Cyberobia on her chest._

 _The rangers are stunned as they never seen her before. "Wait, that symbol, it is the very symbol of the Cyber Force Rangers isn't it. Plus are you calling me by my birth name"? Velvet asks the woman as she has heard other beings calling her by her original birth name._

 _The female being nods as she looks at Velvet. "That's correct Liberty, your observation skills are powerful just like your biological mother Azalea. Am I right"? The woman asks Liberty as the Cyber Griffin appears for the first time for her. She has a compassionate expression on her face._

 _Velvet is stunned as the mysterious woman knows about her biological mother. "Yes, she is my biological mother, but how did you know about her"? Velvet asks the mysterious woman as she is deeply confused about it._

 _The mysterious woman nods as she looks at Velvet. "I know about a lot of things Liberty. My people foretold about the Crimson Neo Defender that will become the next Silver Cyber Force Ranger who fell deeply in love and still is with the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. However, time is of the essence rangers". The woman said to them as the Cyber Phoenix and the Cyber Dragon also appears for the first time for both Issac and Frankie._

 _Issac frowns as he looks at the woman as he needs to know more. "What do you mean by the time is of the essence"? Issac asks the mysterious woman. He is just as confused like Francesca on why they are summoned here right now._

 _The mysterious woman looks at Issac and Francesca along with Velvet. "The reason why I am communicating with you like this is because I am trapped in an evil headquarters of the banished prince of the Neo Cyber Legion. He has learned the truth about his long-lost sisters who are also rangers on the Cyber Force Team. Plus, the rangers have gained a special ally named Elias who has the Medallion of the Great Cyberobia Protectors. The three of you must pass a special test that will determine whether or not the other three Cyber Protectors will become a special partner". The mysterious woman said to them as the cyber mythical creatures look at them with a stern and stoic expressions on their faces._

 _The three rangers are stunned as they are just as surprised about the entire thing. "Why us though, shouldn't be a ranger from the Cyber Force Team that should be more considered than us"? Frankie asks the mysterious woman as the others nod in agreement._

 _The mysterious woman shakes her head to Frankie as the others are perplexed on why it is. "The wise elders of Cyberobia has foretold that strangers from this world and the other dimension will come together just as the Great Cyberobia Protectors once did in ancient times of my cyber civilization. They also said that it is them that will bring back what was once lost on Cyberobia as well". The mysterious woman said to Frankie as the dragon went up to her._

 _Velvet thinks about it as she looks at the mythical creatures as they have digital cyber and computer magic around them. "So, we are the ones to bring back a civilization back from when it was destroyed long ago". Velvet said to the mysterious woman as it is a lot to take in._

 _The mysterious woman nods as she looks at Velvet as Issac looks like he needs to sit down. "That is correct Liberty". The mysterious woman said to the young red ranger as the Cyber Griffin went towards her. "Liberty, the Cyber Griffin has its eyes on you from the very beginning when you first morph into the red ranger. Like your mother who is connected to the Sunstone Griffin, you will have your own griffin that will be your partner as well. You will have the ability to judge of the inner aura and spirit of those who has been over taken by evil darkness and control". The mysterious woman said to Velvet as the Cyber Griffin swirls around Velvet as it gains its red color in its mane and wings._

 _The mysterious woman looks at Issac as the phoenix is flying towards him. "Issac, the Cyber Phoenix has always had its eyes on you. Like a phoenix, you rise from the ashes when you once fallen before in grief and deep emotional pain. You will have the ability to heal and a bringer of light to those who are deeply lost". The mysterious woman said to Issac as the Cyber Phoenix swirls around him as it gains its gold and red colors in its body and wings._

 _The mysterious woman went up to Frankie last as the Cyber Dragon looks at the purple cladded teen. "Francesca, the Cyber Dragon has seen your true beauty and kindness for others and how you fought against those who wants to place inner darkness in your heart and spirit. You will have the ability to find the source of a person's inner darkness and destroy it". The mysterious woman said to Frankie as the Cyber Dragon went to Frankie as it swirls around her. It gains purple on its body and wings as it roars as well._

" _You must pass the tests that will be waiting for you. You can not use your morphors in the tests. If you do, the powers of the Great Cyber Protectors will take away your own ranger powers forever". The mysterious woman said to them as she vanishes away. Frankie, Issac, and Velvet are stunned as they learn about the great consequence about failing the test. They are pushed out of the dream as a big flash of light hits them._

 _ **End Dream**_

Issac walks up as he is glistening cold sweat on his forehead as he is deeply puzzled about the dream. 'What the dream means, I have to pass the test that is waiting for me, Frankie, and Velvet'. Issac thought to himself as all the sudden he gets teleported to a different location.

At an unknown location, Issac finds himself alone as Frankie and Velvet has already arrive as it is the middle of the night. "I take it that you guys got the mysterious dream and teleportation to the middle of nowhere". Velvet said to them as they are wondering where they are plus, they are in ranger training clothes as it has a faint line of their color on their chest.

Issac nods as he is deeply intrigued about the location and why it is so distant away from everyone. "Yeah although, any ideas on who the woman was that appeared to us though"? Issac asks them. He is disappointed that they never found out her name.

Frankie looks around as she is wondering if there is a landmark or a formation to get a good idea on things. "Yeah but there is hardly anything that I can recognize though". Frankie said to them as she grabs out her GPS gadget. As it is not getting a good location on it, Frankie frowns as it is not going to help. "So much for finding out where we are". Frankie said to them as she is slightly disappointed about it.

" _ **Your gadgets and devices will not help you Francesca. This location that you and your companions are at is not even on your planets of either dimension".**_ _A Cyberobian Elder said to Francesca as he has the symbol of the Cyber Dragon on his chest._

" _ **The test that the three of you will have to pass is based on your character, personality, and actions the three of you has made before and as a ranger so far at to this very point on Earth".**_ _A Cyberobian Elder said to Velvet as he has the symbol of the Cyber Griffin on his chest._

" _ **The test will begin once you enter the caves. However, once you step into it, you can not leave until you finish the test. Plus, time here will flow constantly with your home worlds as well. Your friends will not know where you are until after the test is over".**_ _A Cyberobian Elder said to Issac as he has the symbol of the Cyber Phoenix on his chest._

The three rangers' frown as they will be here for awhile taking the test. Three caves are opening up for them as it shows the respective colors of purple, red, and gold is on the cave. The teens notice that the elders have vanished from them. "So, what are you thinking guys? We can't leave this place until after we take the test. Plus, there is a huge risk on taking the test". Velvet said to them as they are weighing their options.

Issac is in deep thought as he looks at Frankie and Velvet. "We don't have the time to make a decision about this. Plus, it is really important that we do this test even though the high risks of losing our own ranger powers as well". Issac said to them as he looks at the gold color cave.

Frankie nods as she looks at her cousin and her young friend. "Yeah plus there must be a reason why we can't even use our morphors in the cave as well. I know that our friends will get really worried about us if we don't show up at school. At the same time, we can not run away from this either". Frankie said to them as she thinks about it. 

Velvet and Issac look at each other as they know that they can not run away from something this big. "You are right Frankie. We can't run away from this important test. My team needs me, and my mom would want me to be tested in this as well". Velvet said to them as Issac also agrees with her. The three teens walk towards the cave as they entered into it. As the cave shuts tightly, they are at the beginning of their tests.

At the headquarters of the Mystic Warrior Rangers, it is the next morning since the failed rescue mission. The teens are in somber mood as they are not feeling up to training as they are trying to figure out what went wrong with the rescue plan. "I thought the plan would work you guys. Everything turned south too quickly for my liking". Isabelle said to them as she is beating herself over the turnout of the battle.

Ellie frowns as she looks at Isabelle as she also notices that Issac is not there. "It is not your fault Izzy. None of us saw how the battle would turn out to be". Ellie said to Isabelle as they are a bit sore from the rescue battle. She is wondering how they can move forward with it.

Chris shrugs as he looks at the others as he thinks about it. "How they could have known what we were planning all along. We were all here talking about the plan. Plus, Agathasia and Aron were also here with us as well". Chris said to them as he is in the dumps about it.

Rodney shakes his head as he notices how down Isabelle is. "You can't beat yourself up over this Isabelle. Missions can flop like that, and we are not the only team that has experienced like this before". Rodney said to them as he tries to lift their spirits up about it.

Arlen nods as he is trying to stay positive about things even though he has good intentions about it. "Yeah plus Issac probably has experiences about flopped missions like this one right Issac". Arlen said to them as he doesn't realize that Issac is not even here.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Issac is not even here. "Umm where is Issac anyways Izzy"? Amy asks Isabelle as she is curious about his location as well. The teens are wondering if they should set up a search party for him.

Isabelle shrugs as she doesn't know where he is either. "I do not know where Issac is either guys. This morning, I went to Issac's room and found a note and his morphor. All it said was that I am requested to do something important, see you later Issac. It is very odd and strange even for him". Isabelle said to them as she is suspicious about the note.

Caleb looks at the note as he doesn't pick up anything unusual about it. "I don't detect anything dark and evil about its Isabelle. However, shouldn't he have his morphor with him at all times. He was a red ranger before and knows better to not leave a morphor behind unless someone removes it from him in a capture situation right". Caleb said to them as he is trying to make sure about it.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Caleb as she is still baffled about it. "Yeah that's right but still, I really need some advice from Issac about this right now. Yet, he goes off mysteriously for unknown reasons". Isabelle said to them as she still holds some anger about it.

Daranten walks in the room as he overhears the conversation. He sighs as he looks at the teens. "Actually, Issac did experience a mission that completely failed on the team three years ago. Like you guys, he did beat himself about it. However, he also learned that there will be times that the battle will not go accordingly to the plan. It is things that happen and to learn from the mistakes as well". Daranten said to the teens.

The teens look at Daranten as they are curious about it. "Really that happened to Issac before"? Amy asks Daranten as she wants to learn more about it. The teens are also interested into learning the story about Issac. Isabelle nods as she has her arms crossed as she is interested to listen about it.

Daranten nods as he looks at the rangers as he smiles to them. "It was three years ago and the rangers were trying to rescue Silvia from a terrible monster. The monster was getting the better of the rangers back then including Issac. However, the monster nearly destroyed them, but a being named Hanover saved them. Silvia was taken away in the end of the battle by the very monster. After the battle, Issac constantly watched the battle footage over and over again to see where they went wrong. The others tried to snap Issac out from the dumps about it and failed. Hanover talked some sense into Issac and told him that it is unhealthy to beat oneself about how a battle didn't turn out. Of course, Issac took it to heart as well. He also learned that a failed mission wouldn't be the end of things as well for the team". Daranten said to the teens as it residenanted with them about the outcome of a recent battle.

The teens look at each other as they have never heard of Hanover before as they look at Daranten. "Who is Hanover anyways? Plus, why we haven't even met him before"? Amy asks them as they are just as curious about him.

"Hanover was an old friend of Agathasia's, Aron, and Claradessa originally from Florti. He wanted to come with us to Earth when our home world was under attack. We couldn't bring him along with us at that time, and he reminded there. He some how came to Earth three years ago claimed that he escaped from the evil master. According to him, he was held captive at their headquarters until one day by chance he freed himself and went to Earth right away. Once the rangers found him, he was brought here and helped us train the rangers. However, just before the final battle, Hanover told us that he had to find something that will help the rangers for the final battle. He did come back right when the battle was being alerted to us and has a special item to give to them that will help them with the battle. The others received their item, but for an odd reason Issac never gotten one. Hanover explained to him that he didn't have enough time to make one for him. Issac wasn't too disappointed about it and seemed unbothered about it. Hanover went with the rangers into the final battle. However, after the final battle was over, Hanover was no where to be found and Issac returned here. Issac told us that Hanover never shown up when he and Claradessa made the vortex that pushed the betraying rangers and the evil master into it". Daranten said to the teens as they learn the story about Hanover.

The teens look at each other as they try to feel better about it. Caleb notice that Aron seems mad about things as Daranten mentioned Hanover while Agathasia seems cool and collected about it. 'Why is Agathasia seems so calm about him while Aron is angry about him'? Caleb thought to himself as he has some questions to ask Aron later. All the sudden, the alarms are going off as Zincods are spotted in the mountain area of Walkerton.

Isabelle sighs as the others gets up as they are being summoned to a battle. "We better deal with the Zincods first guys". Isabelle said to them as they agreed. The teens teleport out from the headquarters as none of them realize that a trap is coming for them very soon.

In the mountains, the teens frown as they see a swarm of Zincods as it is being led by an unusual monster. "So, you must be the newest Mystic Warrior rangers". The monster said to them like it has seen the Mystic Warrior rangers before. It is itching for a battle like it has been hidden in the mountains for the past few years with no detection until now.

The teens frown as some how the monster knows about them as they grab out their morphors. "How did you know about us slime face"? Amy asks the monster as they are ready to fight. They nod as they are in fighting stance like they are about to fight the monster.

The monster is laughing at the teens as it looks at Amy. "You look just like your dear sister Silvia just before she betrayed the former red ranger. A splitting image can really bring back memories". The monster said to Amy as it laughs at the teens.

Amy grits her teeth as Caleb pulls her back as she is dismayed that a monster has survived this long. "Easy Amy, he probably wants to get underneath your skin". Caleb said to Amy as he tries to get her to calm down. The teens are wondering what this monster is capable of.

The monster smirks to the teens as the Zincods are with him, "Destroy them my Zincods", the monster said to the Zincods as it charges in to attack the rangers.

" _ **Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yell out loud as they morph into ranger form. Isabelle sighs as she is getting worried about Issac. 'Issac where ever you are, we are in a battle and need you now'. Isabelle thought to herself. She doesn't know that Issac, Frankie, and Velvet are in a different unknown place being tested as the battle is getting started.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is the first part of a mini special that also has ties with Cyber Force. However, the teens learn about a being named Hanover. Is there more to the story about Hanover that meets the eyes? Plus, will he actually reappear after three years of absence? Plus, how will Issac, Frankie, and Velvet do in their respective tests? Plus, will they get back in time to help their teammates?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Of Mysterious Arrivals and Mysterious Tests Part 2_


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: Of Mysterious Arrivals and Mysterious Tests Part 2

Back in the unknown location, Frankie, Velvet, and Issac are getting started with their tests in their respective caves. They don't have any way of communicating with their respective teammates, and they do not have their morphors with them either. They are being closely watched by the Cyber Dragon, Cyber Phoenix, and the Cyber Griffin respectively.

" _ **The Mystic Warrior rangers are starting to engage in the battle in Walkerton right now. Plus, the Treasure Warrior rangers are not even awake for the day either".**_ _The Cyber Phoenix said to the other great protectors of Cyberobia._

" _ **Indeed, the Universe Rangers are talking about things and getting worried about Francesca again. They need to ease their worries about her. However, she is one of the marked ones of the evil one who still has the Guardian of the Power Rangers in their clutches".**_ _The Cyber Dragon said to the other great protectors of Cyberobia._

" _ **That is deeply true as well. The Cyber Force Rangers has the chosen one of the medallions with them now. I hope that the evil banished prince wouldn't even dream about capturing him".**_ _The Cyber Griffin said to the other great protectors of Cyberobia. They are watching the chosen rangers on a monitor as they gotten through the early beginning of the test._

In Issac's test, Issac finds himself at the very place where the betrayal took place three years ago. He frowns as it is bringing back old memories as it still has some scars to the gold ranger. "I never thought I would be at this place again". Issac said to himself as he is looking around.

" _ **Well, well, well, the former ranger is now the gold ranger. That has to be the biggest joke that I ever heard of".**_ A dark figure said to Issac as he walk towards him. The figure has an evil smug on his face like he is taunting him. He has fist in his hands like he is ready to fight Issac.

Issac frowns as he spots the dark figure as is on guard of him. "Why do you call it a joke? The power chosen me to fight to protect the world from evil. I did it once, and I can do it again". Issac said to the dark figure as he is in fighting stance.

" _ **Because, you are the one that lost the love of your life, Claradessa. I am surprised that her family as well as your own family even welcomed you back with open arms. After all, Claradessa sacrificed her own life to save your not sorry butt".**_ The dark figure said to Issac as he is really taunting him.

Issac frowns as he grits his teeth as he is getting the feeling that this is test. _**'Issac, this is your test. You have to defeat the dark figure of the pain of your past'.**_ _The mysterious woman said to Issac telepathically as he is ready to fight._ "If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you are going to get. I am not the same guy from three years ago". Issac said to the dark figure as the fight is getting started.

" _ **I will make you cry in agony gold ranger".**_ The dark figure said to Issac as he charges at the teen. He plans to put him down as the battle is getting started.

In Velvet's test, Velvet finds herself at the very pre-school that she and her two siblings were taken from over 10 years ago. "Oh wow, I know this place". Velvet said to herself as the memories are there as she notices the playground. She is not sure why she is brought to this particular place. The playground is nearby as she sees various children heading over to play. She takes a closer look at the children as all of them are the younger versions of herself, Maggie, and Theo. "Did I get teleported back in time or is this my test"? Velvet asks herself as something about it is very telling.

" _ **Actually, Velvet this is your test. You have to find the real Azalea in this place".**_ A younger version of Azalea said to Velvet as she went up to her. She is bald headed as her hair was shaven off from her. There are some remnants of green paint on her head. Her clothes are torn and worn like they haven't been washed in years. She has some scars on her body from beatings, and some of her injuries are fresh like she recently gotten as well". The younger Azalea said to Velvet as she has a scared expression on her face as she senses some trust within her.

Velvet looks at the girl as she can't help but feel awful for the little girl. "What do you mean that I have to find the real Azalea in this place"? Velvet asks the younger Azalea as she has a perplexed expression on her face. She gets down to her eye level as she wants to give the younger girl some peace and trust.

" _ **All around here, you will see various forms of the real Azalea. However, one of us is actually the real version of Azalea. You can only choose only one of us as the real Azalea. You may also change your mind only once as well. If you get it wrong",**_ the younger Azalea said to Velvet as she is getting scared for her as she doesn't want to tell her what is the big consequences.

Velvet looks at the younger Azalea as she can tell that the younger girl is getting scared. "I will parentally lose my ranger powers is it". Velvet said to they young Azalea as she knows about it. She doesn't say it in a mean demeanor just reaffirming the girl.

" _ **Yeah, I don't want you to lose your powers Velvet. You have to find the true aura and spirit of the real Azalea. Good luck".**_ The younger Azalea said to Velvet as she senses something special within her. Velvet nods as she thanks the younger Azalea. She is wondering if the little girl is the real Azalea or not. 'Something about her makes me wonder if she has the true aura and spirit of Azalea. However, the fresh injuries look like she was abused. I doubt that she even experienced anything like that before or not'. Velvet thought to herself as she went into the school building. What she does not know that the younger Azalea gets grabbed from behind and taken away.

In Frankie's test, Frankie finds herself in the forest somewhere as she gets the eerie feel that she is not exactly alone. She looks around as she is getting the feeling that something is getting closer and closer to her. She is getting into fighting stance as she is on guard for anything. "Who ever is out there, please come out". Frankie said out there as she is wondering who is coming towards her. She is wondering what the test will be on exactly as she is about to find out that it is not as easy as it going to look.

All the sudden, black orbs are coming in very fast at Frankie like it zooms right into the purple cladded teen. Frankie barely dodges them as she slides to the ground. The black orbs are dancing around her as it seems to be enjoying to do it. _**"So, you are the one that is supposedly here to destroy us. That is a laugh considering that you don't even know who we are holding over in their heart".**_ _A mysterious male voice said to Frankie as the black orbs are coming towards her._

Frankie frowns as the black orbs are getting closer to her. Her gut feeling that this is her test. _**"Francesca, this is your test. You have identified various sources of your teammate's inner darkness, and you must withstand each one without destroying the orbs".**_ A mysterious female voice telepathically said to Francesca. Frankie realizes that there are at least a few of them to identify. 'If I have to identity and withstand them, this is going to be really painful really quickly'. Frankie thought to herself as the black orbs are coming in at her really fast.

Back at Velvet's test, Velvet is looking all over the very school that she and her siblings were taken from over 10 years ago. As she is coming across other Azaleas, she notices something that wasn't like the true Azalea. 'That one was acting like a valley girl. The other one seemed too dark like a gothic girl. The third one seemed to good to be true'. Velvet thought to herself as she is getting to wonder if the true Azalea is even here at all. She walks into the gym as it is very quiet as the lights are off. "Hello, is anyone in here"? Velvet asks out there as her gut feeling is telling her that something is very wrong.

The lights come on as it reveals more Azaleas in the gym. Velvet is stunned as she notices a stage with the little girl version is restrained to a spinning wheel and a dark puppet master is by it. "I am surprised Velvet. You haven't picked which Azalea is the has the true aura and spirit of the true Azalea". The dark puppet master said to Velvet as it reveals to be Tina McCoy.

Velvet is stunned as she notices how scared the little version of Azalea is. However, she didn't expect to see Tina McCoy in the test. "What can I say, there are somethings that seemed off about them. Let the girl go or else". Velvet said to Tina as she has her hands in a fist as she is ready to fight.

Tina is laughing at Velvet as she gives her a look. "Why should I release this ugly and poor girl. She doesn't deserve to be free from anything. After all, I have ruined her from ever getting anything in life". Tina said to Velvet as she doesn't realize that the young teenager is here to fight.

Velvet frowns as she glares at Tina as she realizes that she is at the peak of her test. "It is because she has the true aura and true spirit of the real Kiki Azalea Walker". Velvet said to Tina as she is ready to prove it. She notices that the other forms of Azalea are starting to look funny and weird.

Tina is laughing at Velvet as she is holding the weak younger Azalea by her shirt. "This little girl has the true aura and spirit of that evil woman. She is the one that left and abandoned you and your pathetic siblings. She is the one that said that she didn't love you and your siblings. She is the one that abused you and your siblings so much. It is because of those things that you were so cold and distant towards her. I shall destroy her right now". Tina said to Velvet as she is going to do something to the young version of Azalea.

Velvet is stunned as she sees Tina going to give her a blow. She rushes over to Tina as she kicks and pushes the fake Azaleas out of the way. "Yes, I was distant and judgmental towards Azalea. However, as time went on, I realized that I was wrong in so many ways. I have been forgiven by her and my teammates who has seen the real Azalea. The liar is you. You are the one that told the treacherous lies about Azalea to others even to people that she doesn't even know or even met. I have a second chance to get to know Azalea in more ways than one. She is more than a daughter, a friend, a teacher, a ranger mentor, and a ranger through and through. She is my mother, and I love her". Velvet yells out loud as she jumps towards them as she pushes young Azalea out of the way.

Tina is stunned as the blow landed on Velvet as she is not expecting that to happen at all. "WHAT NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Tina yells at Velvet as she notices all of the other fake Azaleas has been destroyed as she is going mad. Velvet is on the ground as she notices that the fake Azalea's are getting destroyed in more ways than one.

The young Azalea is stunned as Velvet pushed her out of the way so she can take the full force of the blow. "Velvet, you have passed the test of the Griffin". Young Azalea said to Velvet as a bright red power went towards her.

Velvet is slowly getting up as a Cyber Griffin is with her as it rises up for the first time. She spots Tina trying to get away from her. "Tina McCoy, you are guilty of destroying the true character, aura, and spirit of Kiki Azalea Walker. You must pay the price as well". Velvet said to Tina as she unleashes her new power at Tina.

Tina is stunned as the red cyber like beam hits her. Her eyes widen as the beam affects her in a huge way. "NOOOOO", Tina yells out loud as she is defeated. She went away for good as Azalea smiles to Velvet. She transforms into her adult self as she went towards her.

"I am proud of you Velvet. You had to see which one was the real me. Along the way, you came across more people who are me. You didn't pick any of them because you saw that thing that I would never do and say as well". Azalea said to Velvet as she smiles to her.

Velvet smiles as she looks at Azalea as she hugs her. "There was something about the younger girl that I couldn't ignore. She had that innocent expression on her face. At the same time, she carried the numerous scars that she endured as a kid, as a ranger, as a veteran, and as an adult. There were wounds that were healed over time. However, there were some wounds that are still as fresh as well. It dawned on me that the younger version of you had the real true aura and spirit all along". Velvet said to Azalea as she smiles to her.

Azalea nods as she sees that her red ranger has definitely grown a bit as well. "There are things about me that can not be ignored Velvet. Plus, you know that I am held captive at that place right now. You know that I will not give in to what Stabella wants is the special powers that I possess. Stabella made a hug mistake on letting her daughters and descendant to getting to chose on who gets marked with the Mark of Stabella". Azalea said to Velvet as she is trying to tell her something.

Velvet is deeply confused as she looks at Azalea. She is wondering what she could possibly mean by it. "Azalea what do you mean by that though"? Velvet asks Azalea as she is trying to put two and two together.

"A person cannot steal special powers from a ranger when there aren't special powers to be taken. Three of them were chosen who Stabella thinks that they have a special power, but in reality, they do not have that special power. Destroy the jewel is the first part to end Stabella. The second part is a sacrifice between a sisterly relationship". Azalea said to Velvet as the scene changes.

Velvet is stunned as she learns something very important about Stabella and the reason why some of them were even taken in the first place. "Wait why they were taken in the first place"? Velvet asks Azalea as the test ends for her.

Back in Issac's test, Issac is not doing so well as he is trying to fight back on the dark figure. "Face it, you let your sister down from the moment she was set up by that girl in school". The dark figure said to Issac as he fires powers at him.

Issac gets knocked to the ground as he grits his teeth as the battle is getting a lot more difficult than he ever could realize. "It is true that I have let my sister down. I always found a way to better myself. After Claradessa died on that day, I had to heal and becoming a better version of myself again. I am stronger than I was three years ago. I am not the naïve red ranger like I was back then. I helped others who has lost their way of becoming better versions of themselves. I am like the phoenix that rises from the ashes. You are not going to hold me back anymore". Issac said to the dark figure as he is glowing in a bright gold color as the phoenix rises up with a cyber coding around it.

The dark figure is stunned as it realizes that Issac is making a come back again. "WHAT"? the dark figure yells at Issac as it didn't expect for the gold ranger to stand up. He sees Issac going at it as gets hit over and over again as it lands on the ground.

"It is over dark figure. I am not going to run away from my past as a ranger anymore. You are not going to make more problems for me again". Issac said to the dark figure as he is standing tall with the phoenix with him.

The dark figure looks at Issac as it realizes that the former red ranger has grown since he was the red ranger. "You have passed my test Issac. I knew that you had healed from that heartbreak and death of Claradessa. However, I wanted to be sure that you are still the same Issac when you were a red ranger as well. You haven't overstepped into your sister's responsibility to the team. You have truly found your place within the team". The dark figure said to Issac as it vanishes from the area. Issac is standing strong as he is being sent back into the world.

Back in Frankie's test, she is not doing as well as she identified some of the sources of the inner darkness except for one person. "What's wrong ranger? Is my shyness getting to you over the fact that everyone is capable of doing hurtful to someone who is innocent like me"? The black orbs said to Frankie as it fires dark blue beams at her.

Frankie frowns as she barely dodges the dark blue beams as it pushes her back some. 'Shyness, that is not Morgana nor Kathy. It also eliminates Charles, Drew, and even Cody'. Frankie thought to herself as she thinks back to when Nora told her about her past.

The dark blue beams are going at Frankie at a rapid-fire speed as it lands directly at her. "The ones that pranked me when I was so little and that creep that forced himself on me pushed me into my inner darkness that I can't even heal because no one even tried to help me. Plus, her own fake family doesn't even know how to help her". The black orbs said to Frankie as it fires a devastating blow to her.

As the beams are getting closer and closer to Frankie, Frankie realizes who the black orbs meant. "That's the source of Nora's inner darkness isn't it". Frankie said to them as she barely dodges it as a loud boom land nearby.

The black orbs are laughing at Frankie as it is dismayed that she took this long to figure it out. "You finally figured it out ranger. However, you are going to fail the test by our hands". The black orbs said to Frankie as it fires black orb beams at her.

Frankie frowns as she knows what to do as she is ready to fight back. "No, I will pass the test because her inner darkness will not win. Those boys who got to her when she was five years old doesn't fully see the full consequences of their actions has affected her". Frankie said to them as she punches the first black orb. "That man who thought Nora is actually Star doesn't understand or realize that Star and Nora are the same person. Nora created her alter ego self to express herself in a way that people doesn't even realize". Frankie said to the black orbs as she punches and kicks at the black orbs. "Family is not about blood. Family are those who fully cares about one another with unconditional blood. Sure, they may have made some mistakes on how to help her, but their love will shine through to her. Just because she has some DNA to the evil one named Stabella, it doesn't make her evil". Frankie yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright purple color as a dragon in cyber data code is rising up around her. Her purple light shines on the black orbs as it is melting the inner darkness.

The black orbs are reduced to dark specks as a young Nora is in front of her. Nora appears as a five-year-old girl who is really scared and confused as she looks at Frankie. "You passed my test Frankie. My inner darkness just won't leave me alone until you came and conquered it". Young Nora said to Frankie as she is crying and upset.

Frankie smiles as she looks at young Nora. "Everything will be ok Nora. You need to confront the darkness that is controlling you. The Nora that I see is a strong person who is also a fighter and a second in command to the rangers. We all have seen the real you with your gentle nature and spirit. I believe in you Nora. You got to believe in yourself to fight back against the biological mother". Frankie said to young Nora as the two of them shares a hug.

Young Nora looks at Frankie as she is not sure if she can do it. "How can I do that though Frankie? The evil within my inner darkness is still there though. You may have destroyed it, but what can I do"? Young Nora asks Frankie as she is still scared and not very confident in herself.

Frankie smiles as she looks at young Nora. "You got to remember who you really are Nora on the inside and on the outside. You got to remember who is in your real family not those who you may think they are because of a blood relation. Plus, you got to fight it no matter what anyone else says that you need to do". Frankie said to young Nora as she gives her a compassionate smile on her face.

Young Nora nods as she listens to Frankie as she remembers about something. "Frankie, the evil one's plan will not go as accordingly to steal the special powers from. She told us to pick someone of our choosing, but when I told her about my true choice. She didn't like it that I didn't chose Amy". Young Nora said to Frankie as she is being pushed out from the area.

Back in the real world, Velvet, Issac, and Frankie are back together as they are sporting battle injuries from the test. "We all passed our test in that place". Velvet said to them as she is some what exhausted from the test. "We all needed to prove that we all have grown in some ways as well". Frankie said to the as they seem to agree about it.

Issac nods as he is wondering about something. "I wonder when and where we are suppose to use them though. We were chosen over the others right". Issac said to them as he is thinking about it. Frankie and Velvet look at each other as the younger ranger is very dizzy.

"I guess it will tell us when the time is right Issac". Frankie said to Issac as she is thinking about it. She is supporting Velvet up as Issac's morphor is going off. Issac answers it as he realizes that the others need him.

" _ **Issac, the rangers need your help. They are struggling in the battle".**_ Daranten said to Issac as he is ready to send Issac to the battle location. Issac frowns as the others need him. "I am on my way Daranten". Issac said to Daranten as he is ready to teleport to the battle.

Frankie nods as she looks at Velvet. "I will make sure she gets back to her dimension ok". Frankie said to Issac as she smiles to him. Issac nods as he morphs into ranger form. "Thanks Frankie", Issac said to Frankie as he goes back to the battle.

Back at the battle, the rangers are struggling against the unknown monster. Most of the rangers are on the ground as they are in some pain as well. "What should I tell your missing gold ranger"? The strange monster asks them as it seems that he knows about what color ranger Issac is.

Gold beams land near the monster as Issac arrives at the battle. "I am right here you creep". Issac said to the monster as he is here to fight back against it. The rangers are deeply surprised to see Issac as he appears to be stronger.

"That's Issac", Arlen said to the others as he and the others are struggling to get up. They are happy to see him as it is bringing the tide of the battle towards the ranger's favor.

"That creep is history". Caleb said to them as the others agree with him. However, they also notice that something has changed within the gold ranger.

The monster is stunned as it didn't expect Issac to find them that soon. "You dared to come back to help them. You were too busy to even help your team". The monster said to Issac as it has a power beam ready to fire at him.

Issac shakes his head to them as his gold power is healing the others as he grabs out his sword. "I helped them because they are my teammates and friends. They fought hard to defeat you. You almost took all of their strength in the battle". Issac said to the monster as he is ready to take him on.

The monster roars at Issac as it fires a massive beam at Issac. The rangers are stunned as it is coming towards him. "Issac get out of the way". The rangers yell out to him as they have no idea what he is going to do.

Issac's sword is glowing in a bright gold color as he fires a gold like beam at the beam from the evil monster. As it collides in an explosion, Issac rushes into the thick smoke as he sends a battle ending blow to the monster. The rangers hear a strange roar from the monster as another explosion is heard as well.

The rangers are stunned as they are wondering if Issac is alright or not. "Is he alright"? Ellie asks them as they are not sure about it. They are getting nervous and scared about Issac. The rangers look at each other with anticaption and nervousness.

As the smoke clears, they spot Issac as he is carrying a wounded male being as he opens his eyes. "Are you the true Mystic Warrior Power Rangers"? the male being ask them as he appears to be beaten up and far from the battle today. His face is very scruff up like he has been locked away for a very long time. His clothes are deeply worn as well. His hair is too hard to tell what color they are. He has the same kind of skin tone as Daranten revealing that he is around his age.

The teens are deeply confused and perplexed by what he just said to them. "Did he just asked us if we are the true Mystic Warrior Rangers"? Ellie asks Isabelle as she is confused by the being like he is deeply hurt and tired.

Isabelle nods as she went towards the male being as she is curious about him. "Yes we are sir. I am Isabelle, the current Mystic Warrior Ranger and leader of the team". Isabelle said to the male being. She looks at Issac as he is wondering who he just found.

The male being looks at the female red ranger as he knew that the red fits her better than Issac. "My name is Hanover, and I am originally from Florti just like Daranten and his family. I need to speak to Daranten". The male being named Hanover said to them as he passed out in Issac's arms.

The rangers are stunned as Issac is in deep shock as it is an old friend of Daranten's who helped the rangers from three years ago. "Umm Issac, whats wrong? You look like you know him". Chris asks Issac as it is the very question that is on their minds.

Issac nods as he looks at his teammates. "Yeah I do, the last time I saw him was three years ago just before the betrayal. He was supposed to help us in the battle. He never shown up at all". Issac said to them as a bigger explaination is needed as well. The rangers teleport back to the headquarters as they bring Hanover with him. His eyes briefly open as it seems not to be very friendly as he closes them again.

Back at the headquarters, Daranten walks in as he sees the rangers returning with Hanover as well. "Is that Hanover"? Daranten asks the rangers as he is deeply surprised by his return to the headquarters. "Aron, Agathasia, Hanover has finally returned to us". Daranten said to Aron and Agathasia as he is very happy.

As both Aron and Agathasia sees Hanover with the rangers, both of them are deeply surprised to see him. The rangers are deeply surprised by this as well. "Daranten, you know Hanover"? Arlen asks Daranten as they are just as confused and perplex about it.

Daranten nods as he looks at his old friend from Florti as he sighs to the rangers. "Hanover is a good friend of mine. He vanished just before the final battle. I never knew what happened to him". Daranten said to them as he leads the teens to the med bay.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering about it. "You mean he was here three years ago with when the betraying rangers and Issac tried to stop the Evil Master". Rodney asks Daranten as the others are deeply confused about it.

Daranten nods as he looks at the rangers as Hanover is laying on a bed. "From the looks of things, he must have gotten beaten up really bad". Amy said to them as most of the teens are on that front. Caleb is not very sure about him as he has his doubts about him

Hanover opens his eyes as he is coming around as he looks at Daranten. "Daranten, my old friend, is that you"? Hanover asks Daranten as he notices the rangers and two teenage girls who still hasn't woke up yet. Plus Aron and Agathasia are also in the room.

Daranten nods as he smiles to Hanover as both of his children notice that he appears to be happy. However deep down, one of them is getting very nervous for some unknown reasons. "Yes my old friend, it has been 3 years. The evil master has returned along with the betraying rangers". Daranten said to Hanover.

Hanover looks at Daranten as he sighs as he looks at them. "Claradessa's great sacrifice was temporary wasn't it". Hanover said to Daranten as he seems to know what happened to the other daughter of Darantan and Allicitia.

Daranten nods as something struck odd to Issac as the teens are wondering more about it. "Yes, her sacrifice will not be in vain when the rangers defeat the evil master for good this time". Daranten said to Hanover as he looks at him.

Hanover looks at the teens as he has a lot of questions to ask them and getting to know them. "Perhaps so Daranten, I always remembered you as the optimistic one and you still are". Hanover said to Daranten. The teens are noticing the interaction between the two of them.

Daranten looks at Hanover as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Perhaps so Hanover, however I learned that things happen even in the worst of times. When that happens, we all have to grow just like Issac did". Daranten said to Hanover.

Hanover looks at Daranten as he notices everyone in the room. "Yes well, I am not exactly ready to tell what happened right now. Plus I need some time alone to rest". Hanover said to everyone as he seems to be too injured and weak to talk about it.

Daranten nods as he looks at Hanover as he turns to the rangers. "You will know more about Hanover tomorrow rangers". Daranten said to them as he, his children, and the rangers leave the room. Hanover watches them leave as his expression seems to be normal as he has a small grin that makes things what it seems to be.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens passed the tests as they learned some valuable information as well. Plus the teens meet a Flortian named Hanover for the first time. Is he what he seems to be or not?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Preparations and the Past_


	45. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Preparations and the Past

At the hideout, Stabella is in the main throne room as she is looking at her scepter that she gotten very long time ago in a different place entirely. It is not long that her daughters and descendant is walking into the room. Stabella looks at each one as she senses things within them. 'Melodalix is a very capable girl. She is very ruthless and merciless towards the rangers. She has that evil set in her eyes to get to the purple Universe ranger. I have a feeling that there will be a great showdown between the two of them. Arianna is just as vindictive and ruthless like Melodalix. However, it is not as up there with Melodalix. She reminds me of me when I was her age and making trouble for the Lore Keeper Rangers. Salem is the youngest of the group next to Xolimerica. She just wants to prove herself as just as evil like the others. However, I sense that she needs some work on becoming vindictive. Xolimerica may not be one of my daughters, but being a descendant has really shown me great promise to follow her parents footsteps and my footsteps as well. However, there are things about her past that makes me wonder if she even still has those memories at all. Vogue, she is almost as powerful as Arianna and Melodalix. However, she doesn't even know how to be mean and vindictive at all. It is like her gentle nature is holding her back from her true potienal. Plus I am starting to sense something within her like something bad has changed within her'. Stabella thought to herself as she looks at her daughters and descendant.

"Good morning Mother", the girls said to Stabella as they bow down to her. They wait for her command and assignments. Vogue is feeling strange like a dark weight has lifted from her heart.

Stabella gets up as she looks at them as she has an evil grin on her face. "Good morning my daughters, today is the day we get things prepared for the upcoming snatches with those with my mark. I allowed each one of you to place the mark on the ranger of your chose. I must say some of them are great choices because they have a special power that I love to take from them. While others, not so much, never the less their powers will be mine for the taking anyways. Tomorrow is when the captures will be taking place. In the mean time, all of you are dismissed for now except for Vogue". Stabella said to them as the others bow to Stabella as they leave the room to do other things.

Vogue looks at Stabella as she is wondering why she is not dismissed with the others. "Is something wrong mother? I have been true and loyal to you alone". Vogue said to Stabella as she doesn't understand things.

Stabella looks at Vogue as she looks straight into her eyes. "You say that you are true and loyal, and yet you do follow my orders. However, I am sensing that something has changed within you dear. Did you feel anything off or strange for any given reason for it"? Stabella asks Vogue as she wants to get to the bottom of it.

Vogue looks at Stabella as she does feel strange about it as she is wondering how it even happened. "It feels strange mother. I do not know who even did it or why". Vogue said to Stabella as she can not explain about it.

Stabella went towards to Vogue as she can see that she doesn't know why it happened. "I want you to go to the human town and find what ever it is that has gotten you to feel your inner darkness". Stabella said to Vogue as she gives her an order.

Vogue nods as she is given the assignment as it is the very thing that has been lifted from her. "Yes Mother", Vogue said to Stabella as she is wondering who to go and confront about it. Stabella watches her leaving as she has a frown on her face. 'If she fails this assignment, I will have to find out who is responsible for her inner darkness being dimished'. Stabella thought to herself as she sits on the throne.

In Milky Way, the teens are having a day off from training as it is well need for the team. They are at the local park as they are wondering about the failed rescue mission. Plus, they are wondering what Frankie has been through yesterday. "Frankie, what happened to you yesterday. You were barely there, and all the sudden you mysteriously teleported away. When you came back, you were deeply exhausted like you were in a heavy battle all your own". Morgana said to Frankie as they all want to know about it.

Frankie looks at them as she sighs to them. "I was being tested by the dragon. It looked like a cyber looking one. In my test, I had to idenitify inner darkness from each one of us including Nora. However, the black orbs that attacked me really threw me for a loop. It is like with each one of your inner darkness was trying to break and destroy me. However, as I figured out about Nora's inner darkness, I realized that they never deal with the consequences of their actions on what they did to Nora when she was an innocent kid. Plus Nora never gotten help or gotten over it. The scar of it wasn't healed over time. I talked to her parents on wondering why they didn't try to help her. They realized that they should have done something to help her long ago. Plus about that guy that kidnapped Nora, it made her source of inner darkness gotten worse for wear. I think it is that horrible experience that has allowed her inner darkness to manifest that caused the transformation into Vogue". Frankie said to them as she thinks about it.

The teens look at each other as it does explain some things about Nora and her past. "It would explain why she was so shy and weary of others for so long. Plus that man who kidnapped her is a stranger to her brought back those painful memories from when she was a kid". Kathy said to Frankie as the others agrees with her.

Frankie nods as she looks at the teens as she thinks about the moment that the dragon appeared to her. "Yeah, plus when I finally passed the test, that was when the dragon appeared, and we destroyed the dark orbs". Frankie said to them as she smiles to them as she is thinking about what she saw after that.

Charles smirks as he looks at Frankie as he is curious about it. "You two must have really kicked butt together". Charles said to Frankie as he is imagine it for himself.

Frankie grins to Charles as she humors him for a bit. "After the battle was over, I saw a younger version of Nora. She looked around 5 years old who looked like she was trapped in those orbs for a very long time". Frankie said to them as she thinks back to their conversation.

The teens are stunned as they look at Frankie. "Wait a minute, you actually saw the younger version of Nora there as well". Drew said to them as they are deeply surprised by it. The teens are looking at Frankie as they are processing the news.

Frankie nods as she looks at the teens as they are just as surprised to learn about it. "Yeah, from the looks of her, she looked so deeply scared and afraid of everything in the world. She said that I passed her test. She also said that the darkness wouldn't stop leaving her alone". Frankie said to them as they have a somber expression on her face.

The teens look at Frankie as it saddens them to know that the inner darkness was tormenting her for so long. "I can not image what that would be like". Cody said to Frankie as shivers went down his back. The teens nod in agreement with Cody.

Frankie nods as she looks at the teens as she explains even further about the aftermath of the test. The teens smile as they realize that Frankie has destroyed the source of Nora's inner darkness. They have no idea that they are being closely watched by someone as a group of male teens are bringing a young boy with them. They are further away from them as they are heading towards the woods.

"Why are you bringing me out here"? A boy said to them as he is getting scared and crying. He doesn't realize that there are others here as they spot him. Plus someone else entirely spots them as well.

"We told you that your mommy and daddy are out here waiting for you". The ring leader said to the boy as his friends are laughing like they are escorting a special needs boy.

Frankie frowns as she recognizes them for some reason as she spots Roland with them. _**'They are the same ones who tortmented Nora long ago Fransceca'.**_ The dragon telepathically said to Frankie. "guys, I have something to do". Frankie said to them as she has a serious expression on her face as she takes off running after them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that something that Frankie sees that they didn't see. "Frankie wait, we are coming with you". Morgana said to Frankie as she and the others are following Frankie. Vogue who also spots them as it does send her painful memories from long ago. She has a full mind to follow them to see what they will do especially to the boy.

In the woods, the five boys push Roland down as they are laughing at him. "To think, you are an easier target than a five year old girl from long ago". The ring leader said to Roland as they are about to kick him.

"Get away from my little brother now". Frankie said to them as she rushes to defend him. Roland smiles as he sees his eldest sister being there for him. The boys are stunned as they didn't realize that she is his sister.

"I thought that pathetic boy is a shy kid who doesn't know any better to go off with strangers". The ring leader said to Frankie as the others nod in agreement with him. Frankie frowns as she doesn't buy it at all.

"Oh really, for some reason, I am having a hard time buying that explaination especially since this sort of thing happened once before to Nora Riley". Frankie said to them as she knows everything about it. Vogue is closely watching it as Frankie is defending her little brother from them.

"Who are you talking about. We don't know anyone by that name". The leader said to them as he is being dismissive about it. The rest of the group nods in agreement as they have no idea what is going to happen next. 'It is the same boys that did that prank on me. Theu

Frankie frowns as she senses that they are lying to her about it. "Nora Riley, she is the innocent five year old girl that you lured her out into this woods and to leave her here. She happens to be one of my best friends who is missing right now. I am not letting none of you hurting him like you did to Nora". Frankie said to them as she is ready to fight them.

The leader looks at Frankie as he suddenly remembers her now as he is laughing at Frankie. "Oh yeah, that little girl, it happened so long ago that I had to be reminded about these things". The leader said to Frankie as he has his hands form a fist. It is not long that the others in the group has fist forming as well like they are about to hit and fight her.

Frankie frowns as they are getting to surround her. She notices her brother getting scared and nervous. "Don't worry Roland, you will be safe". Frankie said to Roland as she places a device that is ready to activate and take off. "Your head must be that dense to be so forgetful about it". Frankie said to them as she presses a button.

The leader frowns as he is getting mad at Frankie. "Why you little, boys lets teach her and that little boy a lesson". The leader said to them. The guys in the group are getting closer and closer to Frankie. Frankie has a hand behind her back. The other teens arrive as Vogue is closely watching it as she is wondering what she is going to do.

Roland is lifted into the air with the hover disk as he notice that Frankie is still down on the ground. Frankie smirks as she gives them a look. "Actually, you are going to stay right where you are". Frankie said to them as she throws a ball near them. The boys are stunned as they get hit with gooey slime as their feet are stuck as well.

"WHAT, WE CAN'T MOVE". The leader said to Frankie as they realize that Frankie is well prepared. "Let us go now", the other boys said to Frankie as they realizes that she didn't even hit them at all. They are wondering what she is going to do next. The teens are stunned that not only Frankie is ok, and so is her brother.

"What did she just do"? Drew asks them as they are stuck in the gooey solution. "I thought she was going to hit them". Charles said to them as the others nod as they are still surprised about it.

Frankie glares at them as she is holding an antidote for the gooey solution. "I will release you in due time. However, all of you better listen good and well". Frankie said to them as she is deeply serious about it. The boys in the group look at each other as the leader rolls his eyes as he has no other choice but to listen.

"What all of you did to Nora long ago had negative effects in her life. That prank caused her to be scared, nervous, and weary of everyone around her. That prank took away her carefree and happy life that she had because of it. She didn't have much friends or being close to anyone until when school started again. You may saw her as an easy target back then just like with my little brother, but all of you never faced the consquences of your actions like you tried to do today with my little brother. The truth is that Nora is like a sister to me that should have been protected from the likes of you and a certain psycho monster. The leader may have dragged all of you into doing this just like years ago. You have a choice either stop following the choices that the leader makes and go off your separate ways to become better people of yoursleeves and never pull a prank on an innocent child again, or continue to do things with the blockheaded leader and all of you will be brought to justice and you will have a criminal record just like that psycho who kidnapped Nora and did things so unspeakable that it will leave nightmares for a month. What is it going to be"? Frankie asks them as she is getting scary towards them.

The guys in the group are getting scared and nervous as they realized that Frankie is right. "We will become better people we promise". The guys said to Frankie as they are scared beyond straight as they realize what they did was wrong so long ago. The leader is stunned that the guys turned on him.

"WHAT", the leader said to them as he glares at Frankie. Frankie pours the solution on the others first as they are released. He is dumbfounded as he looks at them. "HEY, WE ARE SUPPOSE TO STAY TOGETHER. GET ME THAT SOLUTION FROM HER". The leader said to them.

The other guys are not listening to the leader as the teens are stunned that Frankie let the others go. Vogue is stunned as not only she gotten through to others in the group that pranked her when she was a little girl. 'They are the ones that caused so much pain to me when I was a kid, but Frankie is confronting them and scarying most of them beyond straight. The leader is furious about it and the others are not going to help him at all'. Vogue thought to herself as she notice that Roland is still safe in all of this as well'. Vogue thought to herself as she is wondering what will happen next.

The leader frowns as he grabs Frankie by her hair as he pulls her back towards him. Frankie loses control of the bottle as some liquid falls to the gooey solution. He is free as he is starting to hit Frankie. "That will teach you to get through the boys". The leader said to Frankie as he is furious and angry about it.

The teens frown as the boys realize that the leader is truly mean. "THAT'S ENOUGH", Morgana said to the leader as the others push him to the ground. Vogue is stunned as the others are defending Frankie as she does feel bad that Frankie has a bloody nose, bruised cheek and a black eye. Plus the boys also are standing with them as well.

The leader frowns as he realizes that he is stopped by them. "You will pay for this, and you better count on it". The leader said to them as he gets away from them. Roland went back to the ground as he is happy to see Frankie.

The boys in the group sigh as they look at them. "You are right about him. It is all his idea to prank Nora all those years ago and with him today". One of the boys said to Frankie as they feel bad about it.

Frankie looks straight into their eyes as she senses their true remorse and other things. "All of you are telling the truth. When Nora is found, I expect all of you to fully apologize to her in a formal manner". Frankie said to them as she gives them that look. The guys nod as they have seen how angry and scary Frankie is as they agreed and took off.

"I didn't expect that to happen Frankie. Are you ok"? Cody asks Frankie as the others are worried about her. They wince and cringe by her face as obvious signs of a physical assault happened. Frankie nods as she looks at them. "Nothing that medicine and rest won't fix". Frankie said to them as she is getting the feeling that someone is close by.

The teens including Roland are heading back towards the main part of the park. Frankie turns around as she senses that someone was there, but she couldn't figure it out as she goes with them. 'Nora, if you were there, why did you not step forward to confront them. Perhaps in due time, you will have your chance to confront them'. Frankie thought to herself as she went with her friends.

Back at the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors, they are back to do some light training as Hanover walks in with Daranten and his children. "Rangers, I want to formally introduce Hanover. He is a good friend of my family and a special alley to the rangers three years ago". Daranten said to the rangers.

The teens turn as they look at Hanover as he looks a lot better than before. He has dark reddish hair with chocolate brown eyes. He has a long sleeve shirt in a traditional Flortian style with pants and boots. "It is a honor for me to meet all of you. Daranten told me about each one of you and your skills that you have so far. I can take your skills to even a higher level". Hanover said to them with his charmastic charm and sauve.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering how to take their skills to the next level. Isabelle looks at Hanover. "My name is Isabelle Grant, the current red ranger". Isabelle said to Hanover as she is on guard about him.

Hanover looks at Isabelle as he can tell that she and Issac are brother and sister. "Isabelle, you are prettier than your brother describes you. Plus you must have been deeply heartbroken when he vanished away all those years ago. Plus I can even tell that you two have fixed your relationship as well". Hanover said to Isabelle as he notice the rest of the teens.

"My name is Ellie Chase, Mystic Warrior yellow ranger and second in command". Ellie said to Hanover as she looks at him. She is wondering the same thing about bringing their skills to the next level.

Hanover looks at Ellie as he grins to her. "From what Daranten told me, you are the tough girl on the team as well. Plus you follow up with Isabelle's orders with ease as well". Hanover said to Ellie. Ellie smirks as she looks at Hanover.

Chris is in awe of another Flortian as he has never meet anyone other than Daranten and his children before. "It is our honor to meet you Hanover. My name is Chris Grady, Mystic Warrior white ranger". Chris said to Hanover as he wasn't expecting it at all.

Hanover looks at Chris as he nod to him as he can see full potiental in him. "Daranten told me that you are partially blind in one eye because of bad sports over a human game that you brought victory to your sports team. You made it possible to fight even with your physical limitation as well". Hanover said to Chris as he is moving along.

Arlen is getting nervous as Hanover is getting closer to him and Rodney. Rodney looks at Arlen as he can tell that his friend is getting nervous and excited. "Calm down Arlen, I know it is not everyday we meet someone new from Flortian". Rodney said to Arlen as he is getting nervous about it as well.

"Hey my name green ranger no wait Arlen White green warrior mystic". Arlen said to Hanover as the others sigh as they are not laughing about it. Rodney looks at Hanover. "Hello sir, my name is Rodney Jenkins Mystic Warrior blue ranger. I apologize for my friend Arlen". Rodney said to Hanover.

Hanover nods as he looks at Rodney and Arlen. "It is alright to be nervous about meeting me for the first time. Issac acted the same way when he first met me three years ago. From what Daranten has told me, you two have parallel journies as rangers and slowly but surely you two are getting stronger together". Hanover said to Rodney and Arlen as he smiles to them. Arlen and Rodney nod as they smile to Hanover as they are starting to like him.

Amy looks at Hanover as she is curious about him as he probably knew about Silvia as well. "My name is Amy Grace Magenta Ranger". Amy said to Hanover as she doesn't give him much more about herself.

Hanover looks at Amy as he is reminded of Silvia as he smiles to her. "I remember Silvia talking about you all the time before that unfaithful day. Plus I can see that you are definetly a fighter just like Silvia as well". Hanover said to Amy. Amy nods as she notices Caleb looking at him.

"My name is Caleb, mystic warriors black ranger". Caleb said to Hanover as this is the first time for him to meet him. He is wondering if Hanover should be trusted at all yet.

Hanover looks at caleb as he admires the black mystic warrior power within him. "It has been a long time since the powers of the Black Mystic Warrior is within a being. I can see why it has truly chosen you Caleb". Hanover said to Caleb as he has a grin on his face as he walks back to Daranten.

Issac looks at Hanover as he doesn't need to reintroduce himself to him. "I have become the gold ranger of the team Hanover. However, the last time I saw you was before the final battle. You didn't show up when Claradessa and I sent them away into that vortex". Issac said to Hanover as he wants to know some answers. The teens nod as they want the same answers as well.

Hanover sighs as he looks at the teens as Daranten and his children want to know as well. "It all started three years ago just before the final battle. I left the headquarters to find a special source of power that will help the rangers to defeat the Evil Master. However, what I didn't realize that the betraying rangers set a trap for me. They cursed me into a monster. I remained trapped in that place to this day until Issac and his gold light freed me". Hanover said to them as he tells them all about that horrible day.

The teens look at Hanover as they learn something more about the betraying rangers. "The important thing is that you are free from that curse and back here. The rangers can learn more skills from you Hanover". Daranten said to Hanover as he has no idea that is not really what happened to his old friend.

Hanover smiles to Daranten as he has that overfriendly expression on his face. "Of course Daranten, I need to catch up with your children and tell the rangers various stories of the old times on Florti". Hanover said to Daranten. Daranten nods as the teens gather around him as he is telling them about various adventures on Florti.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _It is a simple filler that will be the kick starter of the special arc titled Rise of Stabella. Will the rangers discover more about Hanover that he is not letting on to be or will he prove to be a valuable alley to the rangers._

 _ **Next Chapter: Rise of Stabella Part 1**_


	46. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: The Rise of Stabella Part 1

At the hidden hideout, Stabella smirks as two of the marked rangers has been brought to her so far. The five girls bows down to Stabella as they wait for their next command. "Well done Vogue, you have successfully captured both Treasure Warriors Pink and yellow Rangers. You even caught them in an ambush, and their teammates couldn't get to them in time to stop it from even happening". Stabella said to them as she is praising Vogue.

Vogue nods as she looks at Stabella. "It was the part of the plan mother". Vogue said to Stabella as she waits for her new orders. Salem frowns as she wanted to be the one to capture them especially Macy.

Stabella nods as she looks at the rest of her daughters. "Good, I want the rest of them to be captured today simultaneously that way things will be progressing well. Xolimercia and Salem, you will be going launch the attack on the Universe Rangers. Melodalix, you will be heading to the other dimension where you will be launching the attack on the Cyber Force Rangers. Arianna, you will be launching the attack on the Mystic Warrior Rangers. When I give you the signal, it will be time to capture the other marked ones. You may bring as many Staknights that you want to bring with you". Stabella said to them as they are dismissed.

Vogue notice her sisters are heading out as she is the only one remains. "Mother, what is my assignment? I have successfully brought them here". Vogue said to Stabella as she is wondering why she didn't get any new orders.

Stabella looks at Vogue as she has a poker face expression on her face. "Your assignment is to get the room ready for what's going to happen next. This is the diagram of how I want the rangers to be placed as well". Stabella said to Vogue as she knows that one of them is having other thoughts about things.

Vogue looks at Stabella as she receives the diagram. "Yes mother", Vogue said to Stabella. She is wondering if Stabella knows something that she did or it is something else entirely. She leaves the room as she gets started on the task.

Stabella frowns as she is sensing that something in Vogue has changed. 'I know that your source of inner darkness has been broken dear daughter. Once the marked one of Universe Rangers gets here, she will be punished deeply for it'. Stabella thought to herself as she sensed it in Vogue.

At the headquarters, the teens are trying to relax after another intense battle. They were down a ranger because he was being tested at a different location with Velvet and Frankie. However the moment he got back with a new power, he ended up back with his teammates. Plus he got reunited with Hanover who also got saved in the intense battle.

"I can't believe that you couldn't use your morphor during the test. I mean the test must have been really hard to do". Rodney said to Issac as the others shiver by the thought of the test.

Issac looks at Rodney as he nods to him. "Well, it is a kind of test that your true character and personality was being tested Rodney. I had to face a dark figure of myself who never healed my heart after everything that happened three years ago. Both Frankie and Velvet had to face something similar to me as well". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn more about it. "It must have been intense Issac. I mean it must have been really hard to face a darker version of yourself". Arlen said to Issac as it sends shivers down his back.

Issac nods as he looks at Arlen as thinks back to the very test. "The darker version of myself knew every move that I knew how to do. The darker version tried to break the healing that I earned and made in the three years that I was away. I remembered the training that I had back then and knew that I had to rise back up from the ashes and to defeat the darker version of myself. It was then that I feel connected to a Phoenix as well". Issac said to them.

The teens look at each other as Hanover walks into the room. He is with Daranten and his children. "You have definitely matured since the last time I saw you Issac". Hanover said to the teens as he is still a bit weak from being held captive.

The teens are stunned as the being knows Issac. "Hanover, the last time I saw you, it was at the final battle. You said that you going to hold off the Zincods. I didn't see you with Claradessa and me when we pushed the betraying rangers and the evil master into the vortex". Issac said to Hanover as he never knew why he showed up.

Hanover looks at Issac as it is a question that never gotten answered. "I had my hands full with the Zincods Issac. I felt a strange power and I passed out from it. When I came too, I was a prisoner in that place". Hanover said to Issac as those memories are still haunting him.

Agathasia looks at Hanover as she is comforting him. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it Hanover. You can explain it to the rangers when you feel up to it". Agathasia said to Hanover as she comforts him.

The teens look at each other as they have never seen Agathasia this comforting around someone from Florti. Daranten looks at the teens. "All of you should head home rangers. I have things to discuss with Hanover". Daranten said to the teens. The teens look at each other as they nod with their mentor as they leave the headquarters.

The teens are heading back into the town as Isabelle has a lot on her mind. "What's wrong Isabelle? You seem kind of out of it. Ever since the failed rescue mission, you look like you are beating yourself up over how it turned out". Caleb asks Isabelle as it gets the others attention.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at Caleb as she gotten a phone call from Velvet yesterday. "It seems that Vogue was in their dimension yesterday. She captured both Macy and Jasper from the Treasure Warriors team". Isabelle said to the others as the news is very raw at the moment.

The teens are stunned and shocked as they learn the news. "What and how though, I mean we only got a glimpse of her and Salem in that tower during the battle". Caleb said to Isabelle as it doesn't make much sense.

Amy nods as she looks at Caleb. "Yeah plus the Treasure Warrior Rangers has a lot on to deal with since their mentor is still held captive by them". Amy said to Isabelle as they learn that something horrible has happened to them.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at the group. "From what I gathered from Velvet's tone, it was in an ambush. Neither Macy and Jasper saw it coming". Isabelle said to them as she has a bad feeling that they will try for another ambush.

The teens frown as they look at Ellie as she is one of the marked ones. "Yeah but isn't the one called Salem from the same town with Xolimercia". Chris said to them as he has a question on his mind.

Ellie looks at Chris like she needs more to go on with it. "Yeah, but what is the point that you are trying to put together"? Ellie asks Chris as she has a perplexed but skeptical expression on her face.

Chris gives Ellie a look as he is going to make the valid point. "I am saying is why didn't Salem and Xolimercia did the attack that lead to their capture instead of Vogue". Chris said to the others as it is a puzzling factor.

Rodney looks at Chris as he thinks of an answer. "Maybe they wanted to be in an ambush lead by someone that they didn't expect. In this case, Vogue went to the other dimension to do the capture instead of a likely person. Plus they probably knew that the rangers would put up a fight and make it more difficult for Xolimercia and Salem to do it". Rodney said to the teens as it is a logical explanation.

"I have to agree with Rodney guys. It maybe that the others in that group will be going to other places to launch the same kind of attack. However, we don't know which one will be heading to the other places to launch the ambush. Plus we have to protect the other marked ones as well". Issac said to them as the teens.

Isabelle nods as they all know that Ellie is one of the marked ones. "We got to protect Ellie at all cost guys. I have a red ranger call tonight with the other reds". Isabelle said to them as they split up as they went home.

Close by, someone over hears the teens talking. "How interesting, she is going to have a red ranger meeting tonight. It will be worthwhile to watch, to spy, and to gather intel on what they are going to do. The person said to itself as the individual vanishes again.

That evening at the Grant residence, Isabelle is in her room as she is making a video call on her computer to the other red rangers. It is not long that Morgana, Velvet, and Maggie are on the screen. "Hey guys", Isabelle said to them as they get the meeting started.

"As you guys know, Vogue ambushed my team and captured both Macy and Jasper. It is clear that they are going after the marked ones now". Velvet said to them as she is still upset about it.

Morgana and Maggie frowns as they also learned the news. "What why would they send Vogue to ambush them? Would it make sense if they sent both Xolimercia and Salem to do it"? Maggie asks Velvet as she is just as confused about it.

"Stabella probably wants more an ambush. Velvet's team would probably expect them instead of someone else entirely. It does leave me the question who will be coming to launch the next wave of attacks". Morgana said to them as they are in agreement.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at the fellow red rangers. "That is what I am concerned about. It maybe that Melodalix will be in your town Maggie while we might have to stop Xolimercia, Salem, and Arianna from capturing the other marked ones". Isabelle said to them.

Morgana sighs as she looks at them. "Right plus, the other marked ones are Frankie, Ellie, and Zeke. It maybe that Macy and Jasper were done out of the way first just to get it out of the way before they focused on the rest of them". Morgana said to them as it sends them reminders to them.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "We need to protect the other marked ones to keep them from falling into their hands". Velvet said to them as she makes a suggestion.

Maggie has a glare in her eyes on the screen. "Like how you failed to protect our mom from their hands". Maggie angrily said to Velvet as she is bringing it up again.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at the screen. "It is not Velvet's fault Maggie. Plus it will be difficult to protect the other marked ones especially the fighter types. We all know who that will be". Isabelle said to them.

The red rangers sigh as they know who Isabelle is talking about. "Ellie and Zeke will definitely object to have someone trying to protect them. Plus if Charles gets wind of it, he will try to protect Frankie". Morgana said to them as the girls nod in agreement with her.

Maggie thinks about it as she has an idea. "What if we have the most unlikely of people to protect the rest of the marked ones instead of the more obvious people like Charles. That way we can pull off a trick on them for a change". Maggie said to them as it is an idea to fool them.

Velvet smirks as she likes the idea. "It is an interesting idea Maggie. We are in this position right now to keep the other marked ones from their hands. I mean the most unlikely person from your team would be either Sofia, Zara, or even Max to protect Zeke. From Morgana's team, it would probably be either Kathy or Cody to protect Frankie. From Isabelle's team, it would be either Arlen or Rodney to do the protection of Ellie. Although". Velvet said to them as she thinks of something else entirely.

"What is it Velvet"? Morgana asks Velvet as something else pops into her mind. She is wondering what it could be that is weighing upon her mind.

"What is the likelihood that the plan to protect them will fail just like with the rescue mission"? Velvet asks them as it is a possibility from the last time.

Isabelle slightly nods as she thinks about it. "It is possible that it may fail as well Velvet. However, we need to pull them aside in private and away from others to explain the plan. We can't risk having them ruining the plan". Isabelle said to them as the plan is set.

"Agreed", the other red rangers said to Isabelle as they have come up with a plan. The video call ends as Isabelle nods as she has the two people in mind to protect Ellie. However she doesn't know that two people are spying on Isabelle as they heard the entire plan.

"Having the unlikely people to protect the marked ones, that is the most ridiculous idea that they have came up with". A being said to the partner who appears that this individual didn't want to be there.

"Maybe so, they probably think that going with the more obvious ones to protect them would be something that they expected. I told you I didn't want to be here and be a part of it". The second person said to first being.

The being glares at the second individual. "You don't have much of a choice love. Plus what would your precious girlfriend think if she found out. Oh yeah, she is one of the rangers isn't she". The first being said to the other individual. "I suspect that as much then".

The second being grits its teeth as the decision was forced upon it. "You leave her out of this". The second being said to the first person as it is putting things in a bad way.

The first being gives the second being a look. "What's wrong are you worried that she would find out what you have done? Plus did you forget what we had once"? The first being asks the second individual like it is trying to reminisce about a romantic relationship.

The second individual frowns as its glaring eyes sets on the first person. "Who ever I am in a relationship with is none of your concern no matter if she is a ranger or not. Plus if memory recalls me correctly, you are the one that cheated on me with the betraying white ranger". The second individual said to the first being.

The first being rolls its eyes the second individual. "What ever, you need to make the call to our contact". The first being said to the second individual. The second individual grabs out a phone to make the call.

"Yeah it's me, the Rangers are going to plan to have the most unlikely rangers from their respective teams to protect the other marked ones". The second individual said to someone on the phone.

"Really now, when I heard that there was a secret partner, I didn't think it would be you unless you are forced into it. I will gladly tell mother about this". Melodalix said to the second individual as the call ends.

The second individual frowns as the call is made and done. "We better leave now". The first being said to the second individual as they teleported away.

Back at the hideout, Melodalix went to Stabella as her plans to capture a marked ranger has been interrupted by vital information. She bows down to the woman as a sign of loyalty. "Mother, I received word from a contact about the rangers. They are planning to have them protected by the most unlikely rangers to protect the other marked ones". Melodalix said to Stabella as she wants to give the information to her.

Stabella is deeply intrigued by the news. "New information about the rangers, I am listening, but who is it from exactly". Stabella asks Melodalix as she is wondering the strong merit of the information.

"This individual is a forced accomplice of the ultimate traitor to the rangers. The person said that the rangers are going to have the most unlikely of rangers to protect the other marked ones from capture". Melodalix said to Stabella as the information is out.

Stabella is deeply intrigued by the information. "So they must have realized that we would expect them to go with their stronger and tougher to protect the marked ones and go with ones that we wouldn't think that would do it. I expect to meet the ultimate traitor and the forced accomplice very soon. Melodalix, tell Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia to adjust their battle plans and attack the unlikely ones to protect the marked ones. Make sure that they are out of the way first". Stabella said to Melodalix as she is deeply intrigued by their plans.

Melodalix nods as she bows down to Stabella. "Yes mother", Melodalix said to Stabella as she leaves the room to find the others.

Close by, two of the other girls overhear the conversation about the orders. "How interesting, the Rangers has a betrayer and an forced accomplice feeding Melodalix the information isn't it". Salem said to Vogue. She grins from ear to ear as she has an idea on how to lower the bombshell on the rangers.

Vogue rolls her eyes as she gives Salem a look. She acts like she is not really bothered by it as well. "We didn't know which team has them Salem. For all I know, it could be the Treasure Warriors team. Plus Xolimercia is waiting for you to go for your capturing assignment". Vogue said to Salem as they head to different directions.

Salem nods as she spots Xolimercia. She gives Vogue a look. "You are probably saying that to protect the so called friends that never helped you to heal". Salem said to Vogue as she went with Xolimercia as they head out from the hideout.

Vogue frowns as she went to another room. She grabs an item that she always had from Frankie. 'If you guys need to send critical information about something Ranger related, this item will let you send text messages and the message will become encrypted once it is sent out to us'. Frankie said to the others as they learn about it. Vogue looks at the item as she is deeply conflicted about still being a part of it. She grabs the item as she sends a message to the others. 'I cannot let the others find this item and the message that I just sent to Frankie and the others'. Vogue thought to herself as she sends a message to them. She hides the item as she heads out from the room.

Melodalix frowns as she spotted her leaving the room. 'She needs to truly decide on whether she wants to be a part of us or a weakling ranger'. Melodalix thought to herself as she plans to tell Stabella about it.

At the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors Rangers, another day of school is done as they are in training under Daranten's eyes as they learn about the plan to keep the other marked ones safe. Isabelle is in deep thought as she is thinking about a phone call she gotten from Frankie as it is distracting her as she is facing Caleb in a training spar.

"Enough you two", Daranten said to Isabelle and Caleb as the sparring stops as it gets the others attention. "What's wrong Isabelle, you look deeply distant about something". Daranten said to Isabelle as the others went up to the red ranger.

Isabelle looks at them as she is deeply perplexed about it as well. "I gotten a phone call from Frankie at school today. She asked me if any of my teammates sent her an encrypted message to them". Isabelle said to everyone as it is very puzzling about it.

The teens are stunned as it is news to them. Aron is deeply genuinely stunned by the news. "An encrypted message, what did the message say"? Ellie asks Isabelle as it might concern them. Agathasia looks solemn as Hanover seems that he is not bothered about it.

Isabelle looks at Ellie as she does know what the message reveals. "It mentioned something about". Isabelle said to Ellie as she feels weird all the sudden like the spar did more harm than she realizes. She feels dizzy as she went to her knees.

"Izzy, are you feeling ok"? Chris asks Isabelle as he went to her. The others are confused on what just happened to the red cladded teen.

Isabelle looks at them as she feels ok again. "I am fine guys. I am not sure what came over me just now". Isabelle said to them. Issac slightly frowns as he has seen this before.

Rodney looks at Isabelle as he notice that Issac's frown is very telling about something. "You can tell us later when you are feeling up to it". Rodney said to Isabelle as the others agreed.

The alarms are going off as it shows Staknights along with Zincods in the outskirts of town. "Looks like these are compliments of Stabella and her daughters again". Arlen said to them as they realize that they are moving forward with their plans.

Isabelle nods as she gives the nod to Rodney and Arlen to protect Ellie. "We better move now". Isabelle said to the others as they head out.

Just as they head out, Amy spots two of them making a call to someone like it is not a very long conversation. 'I wonder who they are contacting. There is no time to ask them about it'. Amy thought to herself as she heads to the battle.

In the outskirts of town, the rangers are face to face with the Staknights and Zincods. Isabelle frowns as there are other people that are coming to fight them. They grab out their morphors. "Are you guys ready"? Isabelle asks them as they grab out their morphors.

"Ready", the rest of the teens said to Isabelle as they are ready to fight.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The Staknights and Zincods are charging in at the rangers. Arianna appears as she smirks to the Rangers. "Why hello Rangers", Arianna said to them as she smirks to them with an evil expression on her face. The Mystic Warriors Rangers are stunned that it is Arianna leading the attack.

"Shouldn't you be else where like the other dimension". Amy said to Arianna as she is going to land a blow on her. She is going her a round house kick on her.

Arianna sets up a force fielded shield to protect herself as the kick deflect back on Amy as she is sent flying to the ground. "Not today actually ranger because I am here for the marked one of your team". Arianna said to Amy as her powers are flying all over.

The rangers scatter as dust and smoke fills the area. "Guys, keep up with the protection. We can't let her take the marked one". Isabelle said to the others as beams are still firing on them. The Rangers nod as they are in an intense battle.

In Milky Way, a similar battle is going on as Morgana has Frankie protected by Kathy and Cody. Xolimercia and Salem are making things difficult for the Universe Rangers. "What have you done to Nora and Azalea"? Frankie asks them as she kicks back at more Staknights and Vanishers.

Salem is laughing as Xolimercia just smirked to Frankie. The other teens sigh as Frankie is really close with those two. "Nora is forever known as Vogue. Azalea is still our captive prisoner". Xolimercia said to Frankie as Salem is firing powers at them.

Frankie frowns as both Kathy and Cody are hitting under heavy fire by the both of them. "Guys we need more help with the protection over here". Cody said to them as he is trying to keep up with it from getting to Frankie.

Charles frowns as he want to take the fight to them. "I am coming guys". Charles said to them. He is trying to make his way over to them. He punches and kicks the various foot soldiers.

Salem sees Charles coming as she uses her psychic powers to stop him. "I think not ranger. Besides, we already know about that silly protection plan to protect the other marked ones". Salem said to them as she reveals it to them.

The Universe teens are stunned as they somehow already knew about the plan. "How can that be"? Drew asks them as he is confused about it.

Morgana frowns as she knew she had to decrypt the message much sooner. 'How they could have known about it? Could it be that someone else found about it and sent that warning to us'. Morgana thought to herself as the battle is getting more intense.

In Baylorville, another similar battle is going on with Melodalix is leading the attack on the rangers. The rangers are in ranger form as they also have Daniel with them. Sofia, Zara, and Max are protecting Zeke even though he strongly objected them to protect him. "What's wrong Rangers? Are you happy to see me"? Melodalix asks the rangers in a evilly sweetly tone in her voice.

Daniel frowns as he is no mood to be sassy with. "When are we ever happy to see anyone of the likes of you"? Daniel asks Melodalix. He is trying to keep his emotions in check as he knows that Melodalix wants to get underneath his skin.

Melodalix is laughing at Daniel as she is blocking the rangers attacks. "Well then, you definitely won't like for what my sisters has planned coming up very soon". Melodalix said to Daniel. She is continuing to be trigger happy on the other rangers.

Daniel frowns as he has a sinking feeling that something very bad is about to happen. "Rangers try to hold off what ever they are planning". Maggie said to them as they are in position to stop them from succeeding in their plan.

Back at the hideout, Stabella is watching the battle footage at each location that's going on so far. She smirks as they are putting heavy fire on the ones protecting the marked ones. She senses that Vogue is close by and also sensing that something is off with her. She grabs a communicator as she is ready to give the orders to capture the rest of the marked ones. "Now my daughters, capture the marked ones". Stabella said to them.

"Yes Mother", Xolimercia, Salem, Melodalix, and Arianna said to Stabella as they are ready to launch the capturing sequence.

Back at the battle in Walkerton, the rangers frown as they are getting the feeling that they won't give up on trying to capture Ellie. Plus no matter how much they want to help both Arlen and Rodney with the protection detail. "Guys we need to regroup now". Isabelle said to them as they realize that they are not going to win. Plus both Rodney and Arlen can't keep up with protecting Ellie for much longer.

As the rangers rush towards Ellie, Arianna smirks as she gets the orders. "This is when I shall take my prize". Arianna said to them as she has mechincal arms out. It rushes over as it grabs Ellie.

Ellie frowns as she is caught in the mechincal arms. She is lifted into the air as dark energy from the arms went to her. She screams as the mark is effecting her even more. "Guys help me", Ellie yells at them as she is pulled back towards Arianna.

"NO ELLIE", Aron yells as he appears as he uses his sword to cut the mechincal arm that has her.

Arianna frowns as the mechincal arm has been slashed cut by Aron. Ellie is falling to the ground as the guy is almost there to catch her. "I will have to punish you for that". Arianna said to Aron as she fires a psychic wave on him.

Aron gets hit as he lands on the ground. The rangers are stunned as they didn't see that one coming. "Aron", the Rangers said to him. Arianna sends another wave of beams at them. The rangers are sent flying to the ground as they demorph back to civilian form.

Arianna uses her psychic powers as she grabs Ellie. "So much for the protection and rescue plan". Arianna said to them as she vanishes away with Ellie as well.

Aron frowns as he grits his teeth. He notices the rangers laying on the ground as they are hurt. "Father, the rangers are hurt and needs medical attention". Aron said to them as he has tears in his eyes as he is too late to save Ellie.

"Teleporting them now", Daranten said to Aron as they are teleported back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, Daranten frowns as his team is injured and hurt. "How this could have happened Father? The rangers came up with a plan to protect Ellie from them. They even had the unlikely ones doing the protecting as well". Aron asks Daranten as he is genuinely confused and perplexed about it.

Daranten shakes his head as both Agathasia and Hanover are in the room as they also are genuinely concerned about it. "I do not know my son. I told Isabelle that there were not any evil signatures in the area last night for her to do a ranger phone call". Daranten said to Aron as he is confused about it as well.

The monitors are showing video calls from the other mentors as they are dealing with things. Daranten went to the monitor as he sees Daniel, Macha, and Verna on the screens. "Greetings, I take it that your team has experienced a terrible battle that resulted with a capture". Daranten said to them.

"My team had an ambush earlier that resulted both Jasper and Macy being captured. The one that captured them was Vogue". Verna said to them as the teens are with her.

"My team went through a harsh battle against both Salem and Xolimercia. Even with protection detail in place, they still captured Frankie". Macha said to them as the Universe Rangers are in a somber mood.

"How odd, we had to fight Melodalix who launched the attack here. She also got Zeke as well". Daniel said to them as Sofia is crying in the background.

"It is strange that Arianna was the one that launched the attack on us and captured Ellie", Daranten said to them as it is strange that the group went to different places to launch an attack and capture a ranger.

"Daranten, Daniel, and Verna, perhaps we should meet at my headquarters to talk about this and watch the footage. We do have enough room for the rangers to heal from the battle as well". Macha said to them as she is wondering if the flow of information will not get interrupted and or taken towards other beings.

Daranten looks at them as both Daniel and Verna are on board with it. "I will bring them over as soon as I can". Daranten said to Macha as the call ends.

"Father, why didn't you ask them to come here instead? You know we still have Anna and Layla who still hasn't woken up yet. Better yet, Hanover and I can go as well. He hasn't seen Macha in ages". Agathasia said to Daranten as she reminds him of it.

Daranten shakes his head to Agathasia. "It is true that it has been so long since Hanover seen Macha. However this is something that I must do, and I will also bring Anna and Layla with me as well. You three will remain here to monitor things in town". Daranten said to them as he teleports the rangers to the other headquarters.

Aron nods as he notices something is off about Agathasia and Hanover. 'I need to keep my eye on those two'. Aron said to them as they leave the room to do other things.

Back at the hideout, Stabella grins as she notice the other three marked ones in chains and being dragged by the Staknights. "Excellent my daughters, to think that we learned about their little protection detail plan much sooner as well". Stabella said to them as the rangers are stunned that they knew about it.

Ellie frowns as she glares at them. "Who told you about the plans anyways"? Ellie asks Stabella as she is struggling to get free.

Frankie sees Vogue in the room as she doesn't looked as thrilled about it. Plus Azalea, Jasper, and Macy are also in the room as well. They are also chained up like they are along with two other people that looks oddly familiar to her. "Why were we got marked and brought here in the first place"? Frankie asks Stabella as it is a question that is on her mind.

Stabella turns as she glares at Frankie as she walks towards them as she is not very strong at the moment. "Umm, it is something that I will tell all of you in due time. However at this moment, all of you must be put into your respective cells. Don't even bother trying to contact your ranger buddies because your morphors are in this box already". Stabella said to them as she is laughing them. The teens frown as the veteran rangers glare at Stabella. They are being taken away by the Staknights as things are getting bad for them.

End Chapter

The rangers are stunned as their protection plan didn't work as it seems that it was known about much sooner than planned. Plus the rest of the marked ones are brought to Stabella as they learn that other rangers and veterans are held captive as well. Will the rangers stop Stabella from her ultimate plans?

Next Chapter: Rise of Stabella Part 2


	47. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: The Rise of Stabella Part 2

Back at the hideout, Azalea is awake as she sees the teens and veterans in their own cells as they are in the same kind of bubbles that she is in right now. She frowns as they must have captured them as well. 'They first brought Sora, AV, Macy, and Jasper here, and now they gotten Frankie, Ellie, and Zeke here as well. Why them exactly'? Azalea thought to herself as she sees that they haven't woken up yet.

It is not long that Frankie is coming around as she is in this cell. Her eyes sees Azalea as she is stunned to see the mentor like this. "Azalea, how are you holding up in this place and what's with these cells"? Frankie asks Azalea as she doesn't realize that the cell has special properities that are more harmful than good.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie as none of the others are awake yet. "Frankie listen to me. You can't use your ranger powers in the cells. Otherwise, you will get a nasty shock as well. In fact, none of you can even if you wanted to". Azalea said to Frankie as she explained about the specialized cells to her.

Frankie frowns as the others are awake. Some of them are in pain from the battle while others not so much. "Have you seen any of the daughters that are involved with the main witch that is behind this"? Frankie asks Azalea as it is something that the others wants to know.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "I have seen Salem and Melodalix mostly. Arianna and Xolimercia come back sometimes. However, Vogue rarely comes down here except when she brought Jasper and Macy here. I have a feeling that she has heard things close by though". Azalea said to them as the others are coming around.

The teens look at each other as they are curious on why that is. They even notice the two older ladies in another cells. "You look oddly familiar". Ellie said to them as she is trying to think of where they have meet them before.

The blue cladded woman nods as she looks at them. "My name is AV Winchester Cots. Lately, I have gone by Avalon". AV said to them as she didn't want to be in this place.

"It has been a while rangers. However for a few of you, it is the first time you have meet us. My name is Sora Daniels, Lore Keeper Red ranger. Avalon was the blue ranger with me". Sora said to them as she nods to them.

"Lore Keeper Rangers, that's the team treasure that Theo has to find". Jasper said to them as he is getting overwhelmed by being in a place like this.

AV looks at Jasper as she senses his feelings. "I can understand that you are getting scared. However, it is not going to help you or the rest of us". AV said to Jasper as she has a lot of experience in this.

Azalea nods as she looks at Jasper. "Avalon is correct Jasper. It is not the time to get all worried". Azalea said to Jasper as she notices how he is scared.

Ellie looks over at Azalea as she sees that the mentor/ranger has experience in this. For her, Macy, and Jasper, it is the first time that they have been captured in a battle like this. "How do you deal with exactly it though? We don't even know why Stabella had all of us captured. Plus if our friends tries to pull off a rescue mission, my concern is that it will get compromised again". Ellie said to Azalea as it is on their minds.

Azalea nods as she can see that Ellie is getting worked up. "I deal with it in my inner strength. There are times that villains wants to break me mentally and emotionally. Make no mistake rangers, they also want to break you physically as well. However, I believe that the answers on how the information is getting to Stabella is through one of the groupie girls. Plus there is no doubt in my mind that each of the groupie girls is from the main villains group except for one that there is two of them. Azalea said to them as she deeply thinks about it.

The teens look at Azalea as the veterans are impressed by her deduction. "You mean by process of elimination. Arianna is from Prince Boltzon". Zeke said to Azalea as he gets it. The teens are realizing that the mentor is on to something.

"Your right each one does come from different villains teams. Xolimercia and Salem is from Triannica". Jasper said to Azalea as Macy nods to her.

"My team has fought that witch Melodalix, and she is from the Evil Master". Ellie said to them. She realizes on how the theory is starting to understand it.

"Even though Vogue came up suddenly, I don't think that she even joined up with King Glendios like the others though. It does fit to what Azalea is going with it". Frankie said to them as she thinks about it.

Sora and AV look at them as they nod to them. "Now the question remains is who is the one that gave information to Stabella". Sora said to them as it is a serious question.

"Let me ask all of you something, is there anyone that you want to eliminate right now or have a strong suspicion about"? AV asks them as she is curious to see what the teens answers will be.

Macy shrugs as she looks at them as she is deeply confused on why Raine went evil. "I don't think I can eliminate any one of them right now. As for the strong suspicion, I would say Xolimercia. She is just as evil as her birth parents". Macy said to them.

Jasper shrugs as he slightly disagrees with the yellow ranger. "It is true that Xolimercia comes from evil beings. However, we don't know how she even joined Triannica yet. Was she raises by people on Earth or not? My suspicions would be on Melodalix. There is something about her that malice is deep within her that she can never be forgiven, pardoned, or even saved by the special light. As far for elimination, my choice is either Salem and Vogue because they haven't been with the evil teams for very long. It is simple as that". Jasper said to them as the teens shrug to each other.

Zeke has a skeptical expression on his face. "It might not be as simple as that Jasper. Yes, they were last to join or being recruited to the evil team. However we can't eliminate them without strong evidence of it. Plus I don't know which one who I am more suspicious on right now. They all probably have motives of their own as well. Plus Arianna was mean and vindictive even before she joined Prince Boltzon. For all we know, it might be her". Zeke said to them as he is deeply confused about it.

Ellie looks at them as she does agree with some of them. "I also do agree with Zeke on this one. None of them are above suspicion and their motives can vary as well. My vote for the suspicions about it is actually Melodalix. However who I want to eliminate from doing that, it is a hard toss up as well.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she hasn't said anything yet. "Do you have an opinion about this Frankie"? Azalea asks Azalea as the others look at Frankie.

Frankie nods as she is not sure who else is listening. "This is going to be controversial on my part. I want to eliminate Vogue from being the one relying the information to Stabella". Frankie said to them as she is confident on her choice.

The teens and veterans look at Frankie. The teens are stunned as they heard it correctly. "What have you lost your mind? It is like Macy picking Salem to be eliminated from it". Zeke asks Frankie as he is stunned that she makes a bold choice.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Zeke. "I haven't lost my mind Zeke. All of you got to trust me that Vogue is not the one who is relying the information to Stabella. I have discovered Nora's source of inner darkness. It was that incident when she was a little girl. I watched her from being shy in the beginning to becoming one of my best friends. She is like a sister to me who is deeply lost within the inner darkness within her. When she was kidnapped by that psycho guy, that inner darkness went deeper into her. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, and as much I wanted to change the past I could. She was there for me when I needed it most, and I didn't return the favor. Did I blame myself for it? Yes I did blame myself. I am not going to give up on her either, and I will going to forgive her. I do hope that she has the heart to forgive me and forgive herself. She never knew about her biological mother and how evil she is truly is. At the same time, she was raised here with loving parents who wanted to protect her from the full truth. It is difficult to explain to her about the origins of her birth. As far as suspicions on things, I also think it is Melodalix. However, how Melodalix got that information in the first place has to be someone on within the ranger team". Frankie said to them as she is holding back key information that will ultimately clear her from it because she knows that someone will hear it.

As the teens listen what Frankie just said, Vogue is close by as she heard everything that they said about eliminating her from telling the information to Stabella. 'Frankie actually wants to eliminate me from being the one that relays the information to mother. Plus I never realized that Frankie blames herself for not being there for me, and she wants to forgive me too'. Vogue thought to herself as she walks away from the hallway.

Melodalix frowns as she also overheard the conversation. 'So the purple Universe Ranger wants to eliminate Vogue for being the one who relays the information to mother. Perhaps I should punish her and make the Vogue watch'. Melodalix thought to herself as she has an evil smirk on her face as she heads out from the dungeon hallway.

Back at the headquarters of the Universe Rangers. The teens are awake as they have recovered. Plus a few hours has passed as the teens are doing some light training under the watchful eyes of the mentors. The mentors even had a small meeting before the teens woke up. Issac notice Charles feeling down on himself as he is punching at a punching bag. "Charles stop right there". Issac said to Charles as he has his hand in a fist.

It gets the rest of the teens attention as this is a side that they haven't seen in Issac before. "Should we be worried"? Cody asks them as he is deeply confused by it. The teens shrug as Isabelle is the only one who has seen this side in him.

Charles turns to Issac as he sees that he is very angry at the gray Universe Ranger. "What Issac"? Charles asks Issac as he is not going to see this one coming. He gets punched in the face as he lands on the floor. "Woah what was that for"? Charles asks Issac as it is a huge shock to everyone as they are ready to pull them apart.

Morgana looks at Issac as she is deeply perplexed by it. "Why did you hit him like that? You didn't get provoked". Morgana asks Issac as she is confused by what just happened. The others went up to them as they are wondering if they should be pulled apart or not.

"It needed to be done Morgana". Issac said to Morgana. He has a serious expression on his face as he turns to Charles like he is going to confront him about something.

Issac gives Charles a look as he shakes his head. "You are the one that pushed Nora away from the team after she was rescued from that psycho. A teammate is suppose to help each other out including help to rebuild them back up even after they have been through hell. You were also walking around eggshells when it came to Nora. Face it Charles, you were the one that treated Nora differently after she has been through hell. Isn't that right"? Issac asks Charles as he is deeply serious as the other Universe Rangers look at him.

Charles sighs as he looks at them as they gives him a look. "Yeah, it was me. I wanted to treat her with kid gloves. That monster turned Nora into a shell of her true self. I did what I did, and then she vanishes and became Vogue. If I could take it back, I would have. Now Frankie is in trouble again. However just the other day, Frankie is the one that confronted the very guys that pulled that prank of her when she was a little kid that turned her very shy of everyone". Charles said to them as he admits it to them. He went to his knees as he is crying in front of the others. "I want to become a better person, but I always do something that would hurt someone else. It seems like the only one that I did the right thing for some one is staying with a beat up football after a state championship game even all the way to the hospital two years ago until his parents and sister got there". Charles said to them everyone as he is letting it out.

The teens are deeply surprised by Charles's revelation as Chris went towards him. "Charles, the person that you stayed with is me. You didn't ditch me there all alone like that". Chris said to Charles as everyone is deeply surprised by it.

The teens are deeply surprised as they look at each other. Charles looks at Chris as the name and face is coming back to him. "You know your name sounded so familiar when we first met awhile back, but I didn't realize it until now". Charles said to Chris as the two guys give each other a special hug.

Issac nods as he smiles to Charles. "You see Charles. You are capable to help others. It just with some people a different approach must be put in place. I know that you can fully apologize to Nora and help her properly heal as well". Issac said to Charles as he has that gentle expression on his face.

Charles sighs as he looks at Issac as he has a sheepish expression on his face. He shakes his head to the former leader of the Mystic Warriors ranger. "I am actually jealous on how you have that kind hearted, easily approachable, and gentle hearted ways to help others Issac. I am not like that at all. You don't judge others harshly like I do, and that's what I did with Nora". Charles said to Issac as he looks down on himself.

"That's because I listen with my heart and my open mind. You can not be close minded about things Charles. Just because you are the tough guy on the team, it doesn't mean that you are not capable of being kind and gentle around others. I know that you are capable of being kind. You just need to believe that you are". Issac said to Charles as he gets some sense through to him.

Charles nods as he looks at Issac as he feels better about things. "I only hope that Nora can fight her way back from her inner darkness and forgive me. In some sense, I do deserve that punch to the face". Charles said to them as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

"I believe that she can Charles. Plus if anyone is working on getting through to Nora, it is Frankie". Kathy said to them as the others agreed with her.

Drew nods as he is wondering how to go rescue them. "Yeah but Frankie is there in that horrible place. At the same time, we don't even have a new plan since plans these days are getting compromised long before we can even get to them". Drew said to them as he brings up the fact that mission plans has been comprised more recently.

Arlen sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah if only we have some insider information of our own that will help us". Arlen said to everyone as he doesn't realize that he said something important.

The teens look at Arlen as they remember about the encrypted message that the Universe teens got earlier and didn't get decrypted in time for the battle. "Arlen, I think you just said something really important". Cody said to them as Macha bring the message on the montitors.

"We mysterious got this message earlier, but we didn't decoded it in time. Plus we all gotten the same message as well". Kathy said to them as it sends a huge surprise to the rest of the group.

The teens look at the message as it is a huge clue. As it gets decrypted, it reveals a huge revelation. "Well there goes the mentor neighborhood". Charles said to them as they are wondering who sent it and why.

"A troubled child is a forced accomplice while an old friend is the ultimate traitor".

The teens look at each other as it reveals two clues about it. Isabelle thinks about it deeply as she notices that it is all within the Universe Rangers that gotten that message. Plus the message was encrypted as well. "Did Frankie got the same message with you guys"? Isabelle asks them as she is putting two and two together.

Drew turns to Isabelle as it is an obvious question. "Yeah she did, it was on the special gadget that Frankie made that allows her to send coded messages between us and the mentors. We all got one including Nora". Drew said to Isabelle as he is wondering where she is going with it.

The universe teens are stunned that it was probably Nora all along that sent the message. "It all makes sense to us now. We were asking each other who sent the message. Frankie gave us a special box filled with items like this one. Nora must have had hers with her and kept under wraps all this time". Morgana said to them as everyone else is starting to realize that something is changing in Nora.

"Is there a chance that Nora wants to be freed and saved"? Caleb asks them as Amy wants to know the same thing.

"Yes there is Rangers". Sabrina Grace said to the rangers as she has a teenager with her.

The rangers are stunned to see Sabrina Grace. "Sabrina Grace, who do you have with you"? Isabelle asks her as the mentors want to know the same thing.

The young teenage girl looks at them as she sighs to them. "That witch kidnapped my sister and my auntie. I want to help you guys save them and the other rangers that they kidnapped as well". The teenage girl said to them as she also has the same kind of powers as her sister.

Verna looks at the girl as certain features look very familiar to her. "Who are you"? Daranten asks the teenage girl. He is wondering if she should be trusted or not.

"My name is Rachel Daniels. Sora is my older sister. That witch has caused more problems for my sister and my auntie AV for so long that I am going to fight her. That witch is going to steal the captive Ranger's powers". The young teenage girl named Rachel as she is willing to talk about Sora. However, talking about AV is a bit harder for her.

The teens are stunned as they learn that this girl is going to help them. "We need a strong plan to stop her from doing so". Maggie said to them as the Cyber Force teens agreed.

"I agree and plus I have an idea that not only give them a taste of their own medicine. Plus, it will fool and trick who ever is doing the ultimate betrayal as well". Velvet said to them as it gets everyone's attention.

The teens look at each other as they look at Velvet. "What do you have in mind Velvet"? Isabelle asks Velvet as Morgana is also intrigued by it.

"For the past couple of battles, the enemy seems to know what exactly is our plans to rescue or even to protect the marked rangers. I say this time for a battle and rescue plan; we have a real plan and a fake plan". Velvet said to them as it hits the rangers with it.

"A real plan and a fake plan, how will that help us though"? Kathy asks them as the others wants to know the same thing.

"We only reveal the fake plan as bait to who ever is behind the relaying the information to them. We keep the real plan under wraps even from who ever is behind the relaying the information to them". Velvet said to them as she has a sneaky and wild expression on her face.

The rangers look at each other as it is a brilliant plan. "I get it with them having the fake plan they will be scrambling while we execute the real plan". Morgana said to them as they are in agreement as they talk about the plans to rescue them.

Back at the hideout, Stabella is in the throne room as Melodalix went to her. "Mother, it seems that Vogue has sent a message to the rangers". Melodalix said to Stabella as she reveals a gadget in her hands.

Stabella frowns as Vogue kept this item from her. "Did she now, you look like you have more to tell me as well". Stabella said to Melodalix as she is going to punish Vogue for it.

"Yes Mother, It also seems that the young purple ranger knows that it is not Vogue that she is not the one that has been revealing the information to you. On top of that, the purple ranger is willing to forgive her and found the source of Vogue' inner darkness as well". Melodalix said to Stabella as she tells her everything to her.

Stabella is deeply intrigued by the news. "Did she now? This is very interesting indeed. I take it that you want to punish them both in some form of fashion". Stabella said to Melodalix as she is liking the idea of it.

Melodalix nods as she has that evil grin on her face. "Indeed, I say that I punish the purple before the main event of stealing the powers from the captive. Plus we will force Vogue to watch it as well.

It will teach her to behave. Even if she tries it, she will be just as punished just like the purple ranger". Melodalix said to Stabella as she has a vindictive expression on her face.

Stabella looks at Melodalix as she smirks to her. "Yes you are right Melodalix. The punishment will be carried out very soon". Stabella said to Melodalix as she is still thinking about her plans. She watches Melodalix leaving the room as she has an evil smirk on her face. "It won't be long until their powers are mine. There is nothing that they can do even a daughter who is forgiven by the purple ranger". Stabella said to herself as she laughs evilly.

Close by, Vogue is stunned as she overheard what Stabella said to herself. 'The purple ranger forgives me. Does mother mean Azalea or Frankie? Plus why do I feel that they are not the kind of family I truly want'? Vogue thought to herself as she walks away from the room.

End Chapter

The captive rangers has an important meeting as they discuss about who is fueling information to Stabella. It shocks them that Frankie want to eliminate one of them as well. However with the other rangers, Issac knocks some sense into Charles thus revealing a side of him that is rarely seen. Velvet decides to come up with a new plan which includes a fake plan. Will the plans work this time?

Next Chapter: The Rise of Stabella Part 3


	48. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Rise of Stabella Part 3

At the hideout, Stabella is in the throne room she meets with her daughters and descendant. She is holding a box that contains the morphors belonging to the captive rangers. "We wait for your command mother". Xolimercia said to Stabella as she is wondering when everything is going to take place.

Stabella smirks as she looks at them. "Good, there are a couple of things that needs to be taken care of first before the ultimate ritual to steal their powers. Plus I have been thinking about a way to trick the rangers about the captive rangers and their so called location. Salem and Arianna, your assignment is to send the Staknights to this location with the morphors. Set up a trap there and engage in a battle. However, the rangers can not regain those morphors. Xolimercia and Vogue, you two will be getting the special room ready of how I want the captive rangers to be set up. There is a special diagram of the set up on the table. Melodalix, you will be setting up the punishment chamber. I will leave it to you on how the punishment will be carried out accordingly and how will the punished ranger will be brought into the room. All of you are dismissed for now". Stabella said to the daughters and descendant.

Salem looks at Melodalix as she is looking forward to pulling a trick like prank on the rangers. "You must be disappointed to be assigned to the punishment chamber". Salem said to Melodalix as it is probably something small and mundane as such.

Melodalix turns as she rolls her eyes at Salem. "Not at all sister dear, it maybe the punishment chamber. However, I have all the control that I want for it to be done. I will have those assignments later". Melodalix said to Salem as she puts it an I am smarter and better than you way.

Salem frowns as she gives Melodalix a look. "How come you get to have free reign and control of it though"? Salem asks Melodalix as she finds it a bit unfair.

Melodalix rolls her eyes at Salem as she doesn't like her bratty attitude. "It's because I found out about things that not even you know about and reported to mother. You should lose your bratty attitude before I decide to punish you as well". Melodalix said to Salem as she leaves the room.

Arianna shakes her head as she gets Salem and the box. They head out with Staknights as well. Plus Vogue and Xolimercia head towards the special room to begin setting up for the main event.

At the Universe Rangers headquarters, Isabelle is looking at the layout blue print of the hideout as she is trying to figure out a plan to attack and rescue the captive rangers that Stabella has. She is racking at her head about the new rescue plan. Issac sighs as he went up to her. "I haven't seen you studying this intensely since elementary school before that incident". Issac said to Isabelle as he notices how hard she is studying.

Isabelle slightly frowns as Issac mentions an incident. "That was something I got blamed for and proven innocent too late Issac. You know this very well while you know who got away with it and moved away before she could be punished for it. I want to have the real plan non compromised. I know we all agreed to have a fake plan. However I can't plan the real plan at the Mystic Warriors headquarters. When Rodney mentioned about a traitor in our group and the message that Nora sent, I am starting to suspect that the traitor is within Daranten's family. I don't have the proof of it, and it frustrates me". Isabelle said to Issac as she vents out her frustration.

Issac nods as it is not long that the others in her team went to her. "We will get the proof sooner or later Isabelle. We just need to keep a closer eye on things at our headquarters and on the others there as well". Chris said to Isabelle as they give her some encouragement.

Rodney nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Yeah plus the fake plan hasn't been completely formed yet though. We got some time to do that". Rodney said to Isabelle as he wants to give her some encouragement.

Arlen looks at Isabelle as he thinks of something. "Maybe what we need is more surprises and unexpected things on our side". Arlen said to them as it is a good idea.

The teens look at each other as it is an idea. "It is a good idea Arlen. However we don't know what we should use to do it. Plus Daniel even said that he will talk to his old teammates and two other ranger to help as well". Caleb said to them as he remembers Daniel talking about it.

Amy nods as she also thinks of something. "Hey Isabelle, Frankie is a gadget princess right. Does she have a workshop or something where she works on them"? Amy asks Isabelle as the others turn to her as it hits them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Amy as it is an intriguing thought. "Yeah she does have a workshop why"? Isabelle asks Amy as she is curious where the magenta ranger is going with it.

Amy smirks as it is not long that Morgana, Velvet, and Maggie walk in the room. "Maybe we can take a good look in the workshop and find gadgets that would be useful to us and maybe come up with a trick of our own". Amy said to them as it gives them an idea.

Maggie smirks as it is a good idea. "If anyone who needs to pull a trick on someone, it is us on them". Maggie said to them as the rest of the rangers agreed.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "Ok, it will be a reds and Amy only trip to Frankie's house". Morgana said to them as the teens decide to do some light training.

At Frankie's house, it is mostly Maggie and Velvet are in mostly in shock by the house out in the country and the barn. "That's a workshop, I thought workshops are small buildings not something like this". Amy said to them as she is surprised by it.

Morgana nods as they went towards the door. "Yeah Judith gave us the access code to get in". Morgana said to them as she types in the code on the keypad. The door opens as it lets them in.

Isabelle turns on the lights as it looks well organized and a bit chaotic as well. "This is it. Judith did say that Frankie has been getting a workout with something in here that can be customized to the right skill level and who it is". Isabelle said to them as they are looking around.

Maggie turns as she spots eight training warrior robots. "Are these them? It looks like some really ugly monsters and generals". Maggie said to them as she notices how they can be customized to anyone or anything.

Velvet looks at them as she notices level indicators. "Yeah it must be because it also has skill levels on it as well. Frankie must have been learning how the villains fight". Velvet said to them as it is very clever as well.

Isabelle nods as Amy and the others are looking around. "We might use them for a trick or something". Amy said to them as she notices that Isabelle is oddly quiet. "Isabelle is something wrong? You are oddly quiet". Amy asks Isabelle as the others turn to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "It is the message that Nora sent to you guys. I have been trying to figure out who she meant by the troubled child and the old friend who is being forced and the true traitor. I feel like we need more information to go on". Isabelle said to them as she thinks about it.

Morgana sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "Maybe you need to ask Daranten about his children's past to see if one of them are the troubled ones". Morgana said to Isabelle as it is a thought.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Morgana as it is something that she wants to do. "Yeah but when ever I try to do so, Hanover seems to show up right then and there and talk to Daranten about something". Isabelle said to them as it is deeply strange, odd, and weird.

The girls look at each other as they it is kind of weird. "It's definitely kind of suspicious and weird at the same time Isabelle". Velvet said to Isabelle as she is freaked out about it.

Isabelle nods as they grab some gags get like items. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Daranten without Hanover showing up to interrupt things". Isabelle said to them as she is holding some manuals for them. The teens leave the workshop as they teleport to the Universe Rangers headquarters.

At the headquarters, the teens are stunned as they see the various items that they brought with them. "What did you guys do exactly raid the workshop"? Charles asks them as he wants to come up with a joke.

Morgana gives Charles a look as the others rolls their eyes. "Not exactly Charles, we grabbed the gadgets that maybe useful to all of us". Morgana said to them as they hear an alarm going off.

The teens are gathered together as it is a location in the outskirts of Walkerton. "That's odd why is the alarms going off now"? Maggie asks them as they are deeply confused about it.

Macha and Ahsha quickly gets on the monitors as they discover a ranger signature. "Rangers, according to this, it has ranger signatures coming from this location". Macha said to them as the teens are deeply surprised by it.

Daniel frowns as something about it seems to be off. "This has to be a huge distraction trap from what's really going on". Daniel said to them as his gut intuition is spot on.

Daranten nods in agreement with Daniel. "I must agree with Daniel on this one. We can not go in there blindly". Daranten said to them as he has a gut feeling that it is a trap.

Arlen looks at them as he spots the robotic versions. "Can those things customized into as us"? Arlen asks them as he has an idea.

Rodney looks at Arlen as the others are getting the same idea. "Yeah are you thinking what I am thinking"? Rodney asks Arlen as everyone is thinking the same thing.

"Yeah we set up a trick on them using those training robots. We can customize them as us and use them to get the morphors back". Amy said to them as they all have the same idea.

Isabelle looks at them as the plan is set. "Ok let's make it happen, we will be doing this while the rest of you will be waiting in the wings in case anything goes wrong". Isabelle said to them as everyone agrees. They teleport out of the headquarters to the outskirts of town.

In the outskirts of town, the rangers are in place as it looks like it is the teens going in to retrieve the morphors. "This is definitely a set up. I mean who would leave the morphors like that out of the open". Amy said to them as it is a clear trap.

"I agree", Issac said to them as they are getting closer and closer to the location. They have the training robots walking towards the location. The robots are in ranger form as well.

All the sudden, the Staknights along with Salem and Arianna shows up as they are laughing at the rangers. "I knew that tricking and trapping you here would be that simple and easy". Arianna said to them as she smirks to them.

"Yeah, it is a set up while we get to have more fun later on". Salem said to them as she has an evil grin on her face.

The rangers hears this as they have a bad feeling about things that are happening later. "Ready guys", Isabelle said to them as they press some buttons on the remote control to send the training bots in.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", the rangers and the disguised robots said out loud as the battle gets started.

Back at the hideout, Stabella looks at the footage as the battle is getting started. She has no idea that the rangers are tricking Salem and Arianna. 'Excellent, they are engaging in the battle'. Stabella thought to herself as things are appearing to go smoothly.

Melodalix walks in the room as she smirks to Stabella. "Mother the preparations for the punishment is done and ready for your inspection". Melodalix said to Stabella as Vogue and Xolimercia walks into the room.

"Excellent, once Arianna and Salem returns with the morphors, the punishment will be carried out according".

Stabella said to Melodalix as she seems to be pleased with it.

"The special chamber is also set up according to your specifications and inspections as well". Xolimercia said to Stabella as Vogue is quiet as she couldn't found time to send something oddly important to someone.

Stabella grins to Xolimercia as she gives a look to Vogue. "Excellent, I will start inspect the punishment room with Melodalix. In the mean time, I want you two to keep an eye on the battle footage. Let me know when anything wrong has came up". Stabella said to them as she leaves the room.

Vogue and Xolimercia watches them leave the room as they look at the battle footage. "It is odd that Mother gave you that look Vogue. She knows that you did something that you shouldn't have done". Xolimercia said to Vogue as her powers are glowing in her hands.

Vogue frowns as she has some powers in her hands. "You don't have proof that I did anything of the sort. You are just a descendant while I am her actual daughter". Vogue said to Salem as a fight is about to break out. The two girls are not paying attention to the battle footage as Arianna and Salem are trying to contact Stabella.

"Mother, the rangers gotten the morphors back and gotten away". Salem said to them as she is trying to get in touch with Stabella.

"Stop your little trivial fight sisters now". Arianna said to them as she is deeply annoyed by it.

Xolimercia and Vogue stops the fight as they realize that the box on the monitors has been recovered by the rangers. Stabella walks in the room as she is furious about it. "They regained the morphors". Vogue said to them as they had no clue what really happened.

Stabella frowns as she and Melodalix returns to the room. "I finished both inspections only to hear that the rangers regained the morphors. Why didn't you two tell them much sooner to stop the Rangers"? Stabella asks them as she is not pleased about it.

"Mother, Xolimercia started a fight that caused us to be distracted from watching the battle footage". Vogue said to Stabella as she is covering her own skin as she felt a bit more darkness being added. 'Why is my inner darkness is trying to get the hold of me again'. Vogue thought to herself as she has a feeling that it is all Stabella's doing.

Stabella sighs as she glares at them. "A fight is to be used against the Rangers not in my throne room". Stabella said to Xolimercia and Vogue as she looks at them. She turns to the monitors as both Arianna and Salem are confused by things. "I want you two to find any evidence that the rangers could have possibly used and bring it to me when you return". Stabella said to them as she is furious that something might have gone wrong.

"Yes Mother", Arianna and Salem said to Stabella as the battle footage ends. The monitor screen turns off.

Stabella sits on her throne as she is confused and perplexed by it. It is not long that Salem and Arianna returns as they brought something with them. Salem is more furious as Arianna is a solemn and angry. "Those rangers tricked us mother". Salem said to them as she is very angry.

Stabella looks at Salem as the expression on Arianna's face reveals that she is angry as well. "Tricked but how", Stabella said to them as she looks at the robot. Melodalix has a sinking suspicion about it.

"We were not battling the actual rangers. We were fighting robots that were disguised as the rangers and moves just like a human so well that you would have a hard time telling the difference". Salem said to them as she is very furious about it.

It is new to all of them especially Stabella. Vogue tries to hide her surprise expression on her face. 'The training robots, it must be those that Frankie used for personal training at her workshop'. Vogue thought to herself.

Stabella frowns as they didn't expect the rangers to come up with a new trick. "Did your special ranger source knew about it"? Stabella asks Melodalix as she is beginning to realize that the rangers are going into lengths to hide their plans from the special source.

Melodalix frowns as she realizes that she didn't get contacted about it. "No word from my source mother. It seems that the source wasn't there when this monstrosity took place. Plus I just know that this training bot is another Frankie gadget. For me, it will give me more pleasure to punish her as well". Melodalix said to Stabella as she is deeply serious about it.

Stabella looks at Melodalix as she grins back evilly to her. Vogue looks at them as she realizes that she is going to take it out on Frankie even more. "Do it, Arianna and Salem, you two go fetch that purple ranger and bring her to the punishment chamber. Salem, you make sure that you bring Vogue with you. Melodalix will be in the punishment chamber waiting. I have other things that need attend to that will require both Vogue and Xolimercia". Stabella said to them as she leaves the room.

Vogue frowns as she looks at them. 'Frankie, I know this wasn't your plan to trick them, and yet you are going to be punished even more'. Vogue thought to herself as she went with both Stabella and Xolimercia. However, she has no idea that she is going to get punished as well.

In the dungeon, the captive rangers and veterans sighs as it is getting too quiet as no one has even visited them to taunt in a long while. "It has been oddly quiet for too long now. I got a bad feeling that things are about to change". Azalea said to them as she has to rely on her gut instincts.

The doors are being open as they hear footsteps coming into the desolate chamber. "You are right but what is going to happen". Jasper said to them as the others are trying to stay calm about it.

Macy frowns as she spots Salem with Arianna. "Raine, what brings you down here with that witch and Stabella. Release us and talk to me". Macy said to Salem as she is trying to get through to her.

Salem frowns as she glares at her. She sends some power at her. "That witch is my REAL BLOODED SISTER AND REAL MOTHER UNLIKE YOU". Salem said to Macy as she doesn't even hold any remorse about it.

Macy gets effected as the others are stunned by it. "Macy", Jasper said to her as she went to the floor. He feels bad for Macy, but he hasn't been able to sense the true reason why Salem went evil.

Arianna smirks as she gives them a look. "Mother is not quiet ready for the main event. We are only here for her". Arianna said to them as she looks at Frankie.

The veterans and teens frown as they went to Frankie's cell. "What main event", Zeke asks Arianna as Salem unlocks the door. He is trying to ignore pain that he is feeling connected to Nora. 'Why is Nora in great pain right now? Plus does the other blue rangers are feeling it like I am.

Arianna rolls her eyes to Zeke as they grab the bubble that Frankie is in. "Would you want to that? After all, it is going to be very painful for all of you to bear to be a part of". Arianna said to them as they have Frankie with them as they leave the room.

Zeke frowns as none of them could do anything to help Frankie to get her away from them. "That was very helpful, what does this Stabella want from us to be marked like this"? Zeke asks to them in a sacrastic way.

Azalea frowns as she has the feeling on what it is. "She targeted us because of having very special power to drain from us and into her. However, I got a feeling that a couple of you don't have any special power for her to take but got marked anyways. By the way they took Frankie only, I got a feeling that she is going to be punished". Azalea said to them as she is deeply serious about it.

Sora frowns as she looks at them as she is angry. "She tried to steal our special powers before, but recruiting others who allegedly are her daughters and descendant to kidnap us and brought here is going too far. We got to find a way to break out of these bubbles". Sora said to them.

Ellie sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah but even if we try to use ranger power to do something, we get a nasty shock. Plus the way that Salem's power went through that bubble, it is like they have covered their bases". Ellie said to them as the teens are feeling low about it.

Azalea frowns as she notice how low the teens are feeling. She looks at Avalon as she thinks of something. "Avalon, do you have any kind of non ranger power within you to help us or even help Frankie and Nora"? Azalea asks Avalon as she remembers about her mother's home world from reading about it in books.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. They are a bit perplexed and skeptical about it. "Wait what do you mean by non ranger power? Plus if she uses it, she could get the nasty effects of the bubble". Ellie said to Azalea as the others agree.

Jasper looks at them as he has a feeling on what Azalea is planning. "I trust my mentor like cat that's ready to pounce guys". Jasper said to them as the others are still skeptical about it.

Avalon looks at them as she closes her eyes as she concentrate on her mother's home planet. As she says an Uniatlantican incantation, she is engulfed by a silver light as she transform into a spirit. To the teens surprise, Avalon didn't get effected by the bubble's effects at all. The spirit leaves the dungeon as it went to the other parts of the hideout.

"I will never doubt your mentor again". Ellie said to them as the others agree with her about it.

In the punishment chamber, Frankie frowns as she is face to face with Melodalix. She notice a prism like contraption that was made and used centuries ago in the other dimension. It is not long that the others arrive. Her face and expression drops as she sees Vogue weaken as she has a strange mark on her. "What have you done to Nora you monstrous witch"? Frankie asks Stabella as Xolimercia has an evil grin on her face.

Stabella looks at Frankie as she smirks evilly to her. "Your so called Nora had to be punished for reaching out to the rangers while under my roof. Plus you are the only one out of all of the prisoners who actually thinks that she is innocent from the one relying the information within one of the ranger teams". Stabella said to Frankie as she is deeply perplexed about her.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Stabella. "I don't think Stabella. I know that Nora is innocent. What ever inner darkness you try to instill into her, I will find it and destroy it". Frankie said to Stabella as she is trying to be defiant towards her.

Xolimercia frowns as she looks at Frankie as rolls her eyes as well. "Innocent her, that's a laugh. I had the greatest pleasure to give her a very special mark on her to show what she really is. My late father would have been so proud of my first branding on her. Now your so called Nora will be forced to watch you getting yours along with a hefty punishment". Xolimercia said to Frankie as she let's Melodalix take it from there.

Frankie is stunned as Arianna and Salem drags her to the prism like contraption. Melodalix smirks as she looks at Frankie. "That contraption is something that mother's special love used against a particular ranger team red ranger. We have made major modifications to it that even he would love and enjoy as well". Melodalix said to Frankie as she smirks to her. Frankie frowns as she is being hooked and placed into the prism.

Vogue frowns as she being held back by Xolimercia. She doesn't know that a spirit is in the chamber as things are about to happening. 'Frankie, she is being used like this for their sick pleasure and yet that is my real family'. Vogue thought to herself as she felt sick to her stomach.

Melodalix is holding a remote as she presses a button as Xolimercia is in position to fire her branding power as well. "You dare to let your so called Nora to have your gadgets to allow her to send a message to the rangers about a very special source to me. You dare to have special robots that you built and design to help the rangers regain the morphors. You even dare to say that you even forgive the so called Nora for the things she has done. I honestly thought I would have the pleasure to punish Macy or even Azalea, but no it just had to be you that gotten into my way for one too many times. However, it is easier to punish you because the gadgets and devices that you make and use against me and anyone else that comes your way". Melodalix said to Frankie as the prism is being activated and the stand it is powering up.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Melodalix. She notices a dark red power glowing as her hands and feet are in a strange orbs. As the dark energy hits her, Frankie is screaming as she is trying to struggle to move. Arianna and Salem are enjoying this while Xolimercia fires her branding beam as it went through the prism. "By the way, the prism works the same way as the bubble as well. Since you are already screaming, you won't mind to scream even more as well". Xolimercia said to Frankie as she comes up with a branding mark for her.

Vogue is stunned as she is being forced to watch it. 'Frankie, no, I don't like watching this. They even punished me as well'. Vogue thought to herself as she has no idea that a spirit is in her mind scape.

Mind Scape

Nora is in a strange place as she notices that the old inner darkness is leaving away from her body. She is deeply confused by why it is happening like that. "I don't understand why is it leaving me"? Nora asks herself as she needs some explanation. She is in a peaceful area that is not familar to her.

"It is because Frankie has destroyed the inner darkness that has taken you over". A spirit said to Nora as she appears to her for the first time. She appears in a bright blue aura with a ranger symbol on her chest. She has a silver star pendant headpiece around her head. She has a princess dress with silver wings with an unique symbol on it. She has a rapier in her holster

Nora is deeply confused by the spirit. "She did but I don't understand. My friends calls me a second in command, and I did a great job. Every time I came across other second in commands like Zeke, Ellie, and Whitney, I always notice how tough, strong, and confident they are. Then there is me the not as strong, tough, and confident one of the team. The only reason why I marked Ellie with the Mark of Stabella is because I was jealous of her toughness and a true second in command unlike me. Mother said that it was a mistake to let us choose who we wanted to mark and said that Ellie's and Zeke's should have been Amy and Zara. I wanted to tell the other rangers about it, but Mother destroyed the gadget that she made. She even stole all of the powers that I was born from her. That huge mess took place and Frankie went missing. I thought if Frankie was always there with me and for me, then I had nothing to worry about. But I was wrong, when I went missing, Frankie wasn't in town much less right by my side. I let the inner darkness in, and I pushed Charles away as well. When Rodney found me, I was still deciding on where to go back with him. Of course, I end up going with Melodalix instead and my dark transformation was complete. I became a part of my real family not like the fake family that I have back home". Nora said to the spirit as she is deeply confused about it. She is crying and upset as she went to her knees.

The spirit shakes her head to Nora. She gets to her eye level as her rainbow colored eyes look into her. "Just because they are strong, tough, and confident, it doesn't mean that you don't have as much of it like they do. You are stronger, tougher, and more confident than you look Nora. What I see in you reminds me of someone that I very well. She wasn't very confident about others who had trust issues, shy, and weary of others. It was especially true when they saw the true nature of her eyes. Her biggest worry was about others not treating her the same way again once they saw them". The spirit said to Nora as she begins her story.

Nora looks at the spirit as things about it sounds very familar to a person that she read and heard about. However, she wasn't sure if she is right about it or not. "Did they treated her differently or the same"? Nora asks the spirit as she is wondering more about it.

The spirit looks at Nora as she lightly smiles to her. "They treated her even better than the kids back in her birthplace. They learned and fully understood about her past and how she gotten them. As an old former friend came to the town that she lived in, her friends were right by her side to defend her from the old former friend. She wasn't going to be alone even with her unique eyes". The spirit said to Nora as she tells her about what happened.

Nora thinks about it as she looks at the spirit. "I do understand what you are telling me. What happened to the old former friend of hers? Did she even try to get to her again"? Nora asks the spirit as she is starting to notice that dark clouds are forming as more inner darkness is about to come. She is getting scared as she grabs her knees as she starts to cry again.

The spirit frowns as she notices the inner darkness trying to make a return. "The darkness is not going to hurt you Nora. I will protect you". The spirit said to Nora as she grabs her rapier out from her holster.

Nora is deeply confused as she is wondering what the spirit is going to do. "Wait what are you doing"? Nora asks the spirit as a bright silver power shines from her rapier.

"You shall not harm her foul darkness of evil. The Light of the Star of Uniatlantica shall protect her and the Dragon Huntress". The spirit said to the darkness as it's shining light wave hits the darkness back with her rapier. It is like she knows that Frankie is in trouble and the darkness is trying to get through to her as well.

Nora is in awe as the light is sending them away from her. 'That is amazing', Nora thought to herself as she has never seen anything like it before. She feels a warm feeling in her heart.

The darkness is retreating as the sky is returning to normal. The spirit turns around as she gives a hand up for Nora. "The darkness that came, it wanted to get to you because of the horrors that Frankie is going through right now. The same horrors will come back soon enough, and I will not be there to protect you again. You have to face it by yourself and help those that truly cares about you". The spirit said to Nora as she gives her some advice.

Nora looks at the spirit as things are about to draw to a close. "Wait what about the questions that I had". Nora said to the spirit.

The spirit nods as she looks at Nora. "The former old friend became a true friend and a true sister. It was from the hidden truth that was even kept from her as well. She became a true protector and ranger as well. She never became a bully again after events that took place in her life". The spirit said to Nora as she smiles to her.

It suddenly hits her on the identity of the spirit. "Then you must be Avalon Victoria Winchester from the Lore Keeper Rangers". Nora said to the spirit named Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Nora. "That's correct Nora, I see a lot of myself in you. You are strong, tough, and confident within your heart. You need the strength to fight against Stabella to make things right. Stabella's real name is Robyn. Good luck", Avalon said to Nora as she leaves her.

Nora watches Avalon leaving her as she has a stronger feeling within her. 'Thank you Avalon, I will find a way to stop her'. Nora thought to herself as she closes her eyes once more.

End Mind Scape

In the room, the punishment is over as Frankie is exhausted as she collapses to the floor. She is only to be picked up by Arianna and Xolimercia. Vogue has a poker face expression on her face. Salem looks very gitty like she wants to do the same thing to Macy. "Arianna and Xolimercia, put the ranger back in her cell in the dungeon. Salem and Melodalix, put Vogue in a holding cell. She is not to be permitted to leave it to much of anything until the main event". Stabella said to them as she looks down on Vogue like she despises her.

"Yes Mother", the girls said to Stabella as they leave the room. Vogue looks at Frankie as she has bruises and a strange mark on the side of her neck. There are other places as well that are revealed from the burnt clothes. As they parted ways, Frankie notices the sadden expression on Vogue's face and the marks on her body as well. 'Nora, I am sorry that you were forced to watch it. Plus I didn't know that you were punished as well. You didn't deserve it like I didn't deserve as well. Please remember that you are fighter within you'. Frankie thought to herself as the thoughts went to Vogue. The spirit returns to the dungeon ahead of them, and they had no idea that she pulled it off.

Back at the Universe Headquarters, the teens frown as Rodney, Hawke, and Jade are taking it easy as they felt strange pain. "I can not image what they went through right then. I felt something burning on me like a branding mark". Jade said to them as shivers went down her back.

Rodney nods as he is mostly perplexed about it. "I know that Nora is still with them, but I felt her pain like she was being harmed as well". Rodney said to them as the others are wondering why it happened.

Whitney frowns as she has a sinking feeling about it. "They must have realized that it was Nora that sent the message to us. We accomplished to get the morphors back, but it is Nora and Frankie paid the price". Hawke said to them as in a way that the rangers lost.

Isabelle frowns as she looks at the others who are feeling down in some ways. She realizes they need to be ready to get back to normal fighting spirit. "That's it, I am done feeling sorry for myself. It is time that we all are done with it as well. Yes we had some plans being compromised like a bad dream, and some of our friends are in a dark place right now. We will rescue them before Stabella causes major harm to them. We got some new plans up there sleeves and they don't even know what they are yet. Who is with me". Isabelle said to everyone as Morgana, Velvet, and Maggie joins them.

The teens look at each other as they are realizing it is time. They don't see a portal opening up as more veterans are coming through. "She is right Rangers. Plus Azalea wouldn't like it to see all of you still feeling sorry for yourselves". A male voice said to them as it surprises the rangers.

End Chapter

Things gets really intense for the rangers especially the captive rangers. The teens recover the morphors in a strategic plan that even shocked the enemy. Plus both Frankie and Vogue got punished as well. How will the rangers will infiltrated the hideout to rescue them?

Next Chapter: Rise of Stabella Part 4


	49. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Rise of Stabella Part 4

The teens are stunned as they see more adults around Azalea's age as they are accompanied by the rest of Azalea's old team that she was on many years ago. One of them is new to everyone as they haven't met yet. His facial features are similar to Azalea as he has a mostly green and gold clothes. "Well, what are you waiting on"? The man asks them as he notices Daniel.

The teens are deeply perplexed by their arrival. "Umm do you know them Mr. Walker"? Chris asks Daniel as he nods to him. Everyone is wanting to know the same thing.

Daniel smirks as he looks at them. "That is the rest of the Neo Defenders Rangers, Hero of Legend Ranger, and a Defender Beast Ranger. I called them up and asked them if they want to join in a rescue mission. Besides, we all have a bone to pick with on Stabella". Daniel said to them as he shakes their hands especially the guy in green and gold.

"Then all of you were rangers in the other dimension". Arlen said to them as he is deeply in shock.

"That's correct, when ever the evil villain decides to rear its ugly head and kidnaps Azalea, thats when we all step in. My name is Tabitha Patterson, Defender Beast Blue Ranger". Tabitha said to them. Kelly is in awe as her mom is going to help them out.

"My name is Wes Evans Hero of Legends Green Ranger". Wes said to them as the current green rangers are pleased to meet another green veteran ranger. As more introductions are being made, it gives the teens motivation to quit feeling sorry for themselves.

"My name is Rachel Daniels, and I am from the past in the other dimension. My sister and my auntie was taken in my time to this dimension". A young teenage girl named Rachel said to them as her presence is a huge surprise to the teens. She is like a splitting image of her sister but she has blue eyes. she has a red shirt with blue and silver pants and white sneakers. She has a black leather jacket as well.

Velvet smiles as she looks at them. "Here is the plan everyone and listen closely. Morgana, Maggie, Isabelle and I will start talking about a plan out loud at the other headquarters that are located here, Walkerton, Baylorville, and Asherton. Once it gets heard, we wait until it time to launch the real plan". Velvet said to them as the phase one plans is being talked about. The teens including Daniel seem to be confident about phase 1 of the plan. The newly arrived veteran rangers look kind of skeptical about it.

Ash is deeply confused as he looks at Isabelle. "Why are you planning to yell out the plan at the various headquarters? Is a main objective to keep the plan a secret"? Ash asks Maggie as it is a bit unorthodox. The rest of the veterans agree with Ash.

Maggie gives Velvet a nod as they have this planned. Velvet gives a look to Ash as she looks straight in the eye just like Azalea does. "The main reason for this is because the plans has been compromised so badly it makes one of your tough general battles look like an easy battle against the weakest foot soldiers. We say the fake plan at each headquarters as bait to who ever is the traitor and the forced accomplice to send the information to Stabella. Once we get the location of the headquarters of where they are located, the Mystic Warrior Rangers will begin to keep an eye on those who it is. Is there a small fine detail that left out"? Velvet asks Ash as she has that Azalea smirk on her face.

The veterans are stunned as they look at Maggie and Velvet. "Umm Ash, they have that look. The last time I saw that smirk was when Azalea was the orange ranger when she pulled off something wild". Aiden said to them as it a huge sign.

Theo went over to them as he also has that smirk just like Maggie and Velvet. "Azalea is our mother. Is it obvious"? Theo asks them as he grins to them.

The veteran rangers look at them as they both Azalea and Daniel within them. "Well, will I be. I didn't realize that all three of them are rangers but on different teams". Will said to them as the rest of them agrees. Velvet nods to Morgana to continue the plan.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "Last time when we went to the hideout, we had beams coming at us from the tower. They had numerous amount of Staknigts. Plus they even had Arianna and Melodalix out in full force. We had our various groups of mixed rangers. However this time, we will have the mixed group of rangers, but we are going to change things up a bit. We will be waiting for the enemy to come out at a predetermined location away from the hideout. That predetermined location will be with the fake plan that will be talked about in phase one". Morgana said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at everyone. "Like Morgana said, there will be various groups. However as the enemy is "waiting" for us at the predetermined location, group one will be taking out the tower beams at a distance where they will not see us. According to our blue prints, the beams can go up to 250 yards away from the tower. The group one will be stationed 300 yards away from tower and launching the beams with those cannon blasters. It is silent and powerful enough to deceive them. Groups 2, 3, and 4 will be going to the west, east, and south entrances of the hideout to infiltrate the building. Plus they will jam those entrances to keep the enemy from going that way". Isabelle said to everyone as she shows them on the monitors. She nods to Maggie as she takes it from there.

Maggie looks at them as she sees her dad's team along with two other rangers as well. "Groups 5 will be tracking our position inside of the hideout. Once the enemy realizes that we haven't shown up at the predetermined location, they will draw back from that location. Group 5 will be on the roof with group one when we will make our grand entrance". Maggie said to them as she has a small on her face as she explains the last bit of the plan.

Everyone look at each other as they realize that the plan is uniquely well thought of. "Who are in these groups though"? Harry asks them as it is a question worth asking.

Isabelle nods as she takes the question. "Like before, it will be mixed with rangers from different teams. Plus it will be lead by Morgana, myself, Velvet, Maggie, Ash, and Daniel. I will be leading group one. Morgana, Velvet, and Maggie will be leading groups 2 through 4. Ash will lead group 5. Our goal this time to make sure there an equal amount of rangers in the groups". Isabelle said to them as both Daniel and Ash went towards them.

As everyone breaks into five groups, they nod as each team has one to two members from the same team within the group. They are ready to rescue the captive rangers. "Rangers, before the plan gets started, I felt a strange disturbance from Stabella and her daughters. It seems that Stabella has stolen the powers that was passed down to Nora". Sabrina Grace said to them as it shocks the Universe Rangers.

The teens gasps as they learn about it. "No wonder I felt the pain from Nora. Nora gotten punished for her actions. Plus from we learned about Stabella so far, it looks like she doesn't care about Vogue since she send the message to us". Hawke said to them as she has her hands formed into a fist.

Rodney nods as he can not image what Nora went through. "Yeah plus Stabella must have learned from one of the others that Frankie does forgive her and took the punishment out on the both of them". Rodney said to them.

Jade looks down on her self as she looks at them. "Plus Frankie must have been through that pain as well. Once all of this is over, they do need to talk about it as well". Jade said to them as she glances at Issac. The Rangers nod as they start the plan. Isabelle, Morgana, Velvet, and Maggie went to the other headquarters as they start mentioning the plan.

At the Mystic Warriors Headquarters, Agathasia is deeply annoyed that Daranten barred her, Aron, and Hanover to the Universe hideout. They are watching over Anna and Layla in the med bay. "Hello", Isabelle said out there as she is walking around.

Aron notices Agathasia and Hanover with grins on their faces as they are about to leave the room. "Father said to watch Anna and Layla". Aron said to them as he gives them that look.

"We will see what Isabelle needs from here. Plus I am surprised that she didn't bring along the others". Hanover said to Aron as he nods to Agathasia to go with him.

Aron watches both Hanover and Agathasia leaving the room. He has a skeptical expression on his face as he is wondering why the both of them would leave together. "How suspicious, how suspicious indeed". Aron said to himself as he has a full mind to keep an eye on them.

In the main room, Isabelle is walking around as she is talking about the plan. She is wondering if anyone else hears her or not. "We will be launching an attack from a good distance. They would have to come to us instead of us going to the hideout. The location that we selected is on the monitors so that way, you can watch the battle footage". Isabelle said out there and loud to make sure it gets heard by the others in the headquarters. As she notice a gadget telling her that it does get heard by Aron, Agathasia, and Hanover with a gadget, she leaves the headquarters again.

"So they are planning for Stabella and her forces to come to them". The first individual said to the second person. This person doesn't seem to be all thrilled about what they are doing.

The second individual looks at the first individual. This person notice the location of the monitors as it shrugs to itself. "We better report this to Melodalix. We got an earful about how they found out that Vogue aka sent them information about us". The second individual said to the first individual as it hisses at this person. It is like it is very angry that the Rangers has gained some upper hand information.

The first individual sighs as it grabs a phone to make a call. "I am calling Melodalix now with the news now including the location that the other Grant twin left behind". The first individual said to the second individual as it doesn't seem to like Isabelle for some unknown reason.

"You two better have good information about the rangers. You two were not even there when the rangers gotten the message from pathetic Nora". Melodalix said to them as she is not pleased about it.

"Daranten had us to stay behind here my lady. Even he doesn't know about my true involvement". The second individual said to Melodalix.

"Fine, what kind of information do you have for me this time"? Melodalix said to them. She seems to be in a mood. She hears the information that both individuals gotten. "So they are hoping for us to come to them, it is definitely a change up. I will let Mother know and ruin their plans once again". Melodalix said to them as the phone call ends.

Back at the Universe hideout, the red rangers returns as they complete phase one. "I didn't get a hit on the gadget from the Cyber Force Headquarters". Maggie said to them as she looks at them.

"Same here with the Treasure Warriors headquarters. Plus both Prince Americo and Zisko didn't even know anyone from the evil master to rely information to". Velvet said to them.

"Yeah plus Macha and Ahsha doesn't know anyone from there either". Morgana said to them as her gadget is in good condition.

Isabelle looks at them as she sighs to them. "I picked up two voices with the gadget. However as I checked who it belongs to, the gadget short circuited on itself and destroyed. There is no doubt that it is two individuals at the Mystic Warriors headquarters". Isabelle said to everyone as she shows the gadget broken beyond repair.

Daranten frowns as he looks at them. He is stunned that he has a traitor among his family. "The message from Nora is true and narrow. I didn't want to believe it, but even I must face the reality of it". Daranten said to everyone. Macha looks at Daranten as she gives him comfort.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Now that information is being sent to Melodalix. I have no doubt that Stabella already knows about it as well. Now let's get into our groups and head out". Isabelle said to them as everyone leaves the headquarters.

Back at the hideout, Stabella learns what Melodalix was told from the source. It is not long that the others walk in the room. Vogue notice frowns from the others as they are despising her as well. "Since the rangers are planning for us to come to them, we need to be ready for their strike. It is almost time for the main event as well. Arianna and Salem, you two will be leading Vogue and the Staknights at this location. To throw in a trick on them, they will think that the captive rangers are actually with you when they are really not". Stabella said to them as she has upgraded versions of the training bots disguised as the captive rangers.

"Yes Mother", Arianna, Salem, and Vogue said to Stabella. Vogue is getting the feeling that this plan doesn't seem like a normal plan that the rangers would come up with. Plus the others are going along with it.

Stabella nods as she looks at Melodalix and Xolimercia. "I want you two to bring the captive rangers to the special chamber. The slanted tables will show which ranger goes into which table".

Stabella said to them as she has an evil grin on her face.

"Yes Mother", Melodalix and Xolimercia said to Stabella as they all departed on their assignments.

Stabella is grinning from ear to ear as the plans are coming together. "Soon, I shall have all the power that I desire even from those who does not have special power as well". Stabella said to herself as she doesn't realize that they gotten bad information.

In the dungeon, the captive rangers sigh as they notice Frankie who is still asleep. "I can't image what Frankie went through when she was brought to Melodalix". Ellie said to them as she notice the strange mark on her neck.

Sora and Avalon frowns as they see the strange mark. "There is no doubt in our minds that mark is actually a branding mark. We have faced an evil being named Xolicernic who had that ability. How is it possible for it to be back"? Sora asks them as they had no idea about who it is.

Azalea turns to them as she sighs to them. "Xolicernic and Lyric had a child together named Xolimercia. She is there daughter and has the same ability as him". Azalea said to them as she has to be fully be honest with them.

Avalon is stunned as Sora is in shock. "What, they must have had her before the major battle that ended Xolicernic forever". Avalon said to them as she is baffled by it.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I had a feeling that is what Xolicernic meant by his kind of evil returning one day. That kind of evil is his daughter". Azalea said to them.

Frankie is waking up as she is a bit out of it. The teens gasps as they see the Universe purple ranger waking up. "Frankie, you are awake. When those evil momma girls put you back into that cell, you looked really beaten up". Jasper said to Frankie as she looks down on her self especially at the branding marks.

The teens gives Jasper a look as they feel bad for her. "Really beaten me up doesn't begin to describe it. They even forced Nora aka Vogue to watch me getting that punishment too". Frankie said to them as she reveals a revelation.

"What", the group said to Frankie as they are deeply surprised by it. It is like none of them were even expecting that kind of revelation to come out.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they placed me in some sort of prism like contraption. According to them, it was used on the red ranger from Music Force Next Generation. They wanted me to suffer for more than one reason, and it was Melodalix that pulled it off. It is like she had it in for me for some reason". When I saw Vogue being held back by Stabella, I could tell that she didn't want to be there. Plus I noticed that she had some injuries like she was punished as well". Frankie said to them as shivers went down her back.

The group is stunned and gasps as they learn more about it. "What they said about the prism is true. A being named Sir Stanler used it on Noelle years ago". Sora said to them as they were hoping it was a lie or worse.

Macy looks at Frankie as she is wondering about Salem. "Was Salem there? Did she look scared when she saw what they did to you"? Macy asks Frankie as she is wondering about her.

Frankie looks at Macy as she has to be honest with the Treasure Warrior Yellow Ranger. "She was there Macy, but she looked gitty and excited about it. I didn't notice any kind of sadness and frightening expression like I saw in Nora/Vogue". Frankie said to Macy. Macy sighs as she looks down on herself as she learned more about Salem.

Frankie looks at Macy as she feels bad for her. "Macy, you got to realize that Salem is probably experiences things that you don't know about or even aware about it. Morgana made that mistake with Kathy. Perhaps once you discover it in her, you can probably get through to her". Frankie said to Macy as she explains it more.

"I agree with Frankie. I know that Sofia did not get turned evil. However there were events in her life that I didn't know about or even aware. We talked about those events, and it made me realize that I needed to become a better brother than before. Before we were even rangers, we had a non-existent relationship because what I did to her when she was a little kid. I have a second chance to make things right between me and Sofia. It is you that needs to make things right". Zeke said to Macy as his words of advice is getting through to her.

Jasper nods as he looks at Macy as he sighs to her. "You need to find the strength and the heart to forgive Raine. Plus you also need to forgive yourself as well. It may not be now but in time you will". Jasper said to Macy as he smiles to her.

As Macy does understand, the group hears footsteps coming into the dungeon. Azalea frowns as it is Melodalix and Xolimercia. "Did we come at a bad time? All of you must have a fascinating conversation". Melodalix said to them as she laughs at them.

"Too bad because the main event is about to begin". Xolimercia said to them as they have Staknights with them to grab them.

Azalea frowns as she glares at them. "What have you done to Frankie and Nora"? Azalea asks them as she knows what will happen if she uses her powers.

Melodalix laughs at Azalea as the Staknights gets them out. She went in to squeeze her cheeks. "They were punished of course. I reported them to Stabella for their misgivings. I do not know why Vogue is one of us really". Melodalix said to Azalea as it is not long that they are being held up by the Staknights.

"Besides where you will be going, you will lose your powers. Mother will be taking it all including special ones as well". Xolimercia said to them as they are being taken away.

In the special room, Melodalix and Xolimercia brings the captive rangers and veterans. Azalea frowns as she is being brought back to the same room where she was exposed to the special dark moon light. As each one is restrained to the slanted tables, Stabella walks into the room to check on the progress. "Excellent work my daughters, we will wait until sundown for everything to happen. Until then, we will wait word that the Ranger's plan will get foiled before it gets started again". Stabella said to them as they leave the room together.

The captive rangers and veterans frown as they are tightly bounded to the slanted tables. "What do you think what the Ranger's plan is to rescue us though"? Ellie asks them as she is not going to like what is going to happen.

"I don't know Ellie, but I hope it will happen soon because that witch wants to steal our powers". Jasper said to them as it is getting overwhelming as it is getting closer time for it to happen.

Outside near the hideout, the veterans and active rangers are in the groups. "According to Daranten, the enemy is still waiting for us to supposedly arriving". Isabelle said to them as things are getting started. The rangers are bring into their new groups.

Isabelle is leading group 1 as they are taking care of the towers and the security of the hideout. She gives Jade the nod to go first. Jade smirks as she uses her cyber magic to sends virus on the hideout and the security camera as well. Isabelle, Kathy, Theo, Jade, Harry, Caleb, Max, Will, and Sabrina Grace has special blasters to send out silent beams on the weapons at the towers. As the weapons are neutralized, groups 2-4 are moving in as they remain with group 5 as they wait for the signal.

Within the hideout, Stabella is in the throne room as she doesn't seem to notice that something is going on outside more less the rangers heading in. "Xolimercia", Stabella said to Xolimercia as she summons her.

Xolimercia walks in the room as she bows to Stabella. "Yes Mother, you summoned me". Xolimercia said to Stabella. She doesn't know what the orders going to be.

"I need you to see what's going on with the security of the hideout. Plus the others needs to check in by now". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she is starting to suspect that something is up.

Xolimercia nods as she does not realize it. "Is something off Mother"? Xolimercia asks Stabella as she notices the scowl on her face.

Stabella looks at Xolicernic as she nods to her. "Maybe, there is something off that I cannot place it". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she burrows her eyes as she is about to find out. Xolimercia nods as she leaves the room to the security room to check on things from outside.

"Mother we got a problem", Arianna said to Stabella as a line of communication is open.

Stabella turns as Arianna is on the screen as both Vogue and Salem are bored of waiting for the rangers to arrive. "What is it dear? Why haven't you destroyed the rangers"? Stabella asks them as she doesn't realize what is up.

"Mother, the Rangers has not even shown up at the location. We have waited three hours for them to arrive". Arianna said to Stabella as she is deeply annoyed by it.

Stabella is stunned as she sees it for herself on the screen. True to Arianna's word, there is no signs of the Rangers at the location. "WHAT", Stabella said to them as they look stood up for the prom.

"We have been tricked. No one is supposed to trick us not even the rangers". Salem said to Stabella as she is deeply angry about it. Vogue is angry about it but not as much like Salem and Arianna.

Stabella sighs as she can tell that they are angry about it. "Come back to the hideout my dears". Stabella said to them as she realizes that they have been tricked all along. The girls nod as they teleport back to the main throne room.

It is not long that the daughters and descendant arrive in the throne room. Stabella has that scowl on her face as something is wrong. "Xolimercia, did you see anything out of the ordinary on the security"? Stabella asks Xolimercia as she wants answers.

Xolimercia looks to Stabella as she found something strange. "It is strange. It appears that nothing is out of the ordinary. However I notice that the security has been tampered with like someone placed some sort of virus on it. It didn't spot anything Ranger related at all". Xolimercia said to Stabella.

The others look at each other as they glare at Vogue. "You did this to interfere with mother didn't you". Salem said to Vogue as she is deeply angry about it.

"Vogue didn't do it my dears. Arianna told me that the rangers never even showed up to that location and waited three hours for them to be tricked". Stabella said to them as she glares at Melodalix.

The others are stunned as they look at Melodalix. Melodalix looks at them as she realizes that something is up. "Mother, I am nothing like the weak Vogue. My source is". Melodalix said to Stabella as she doesn't want to admit it.

"YOUR SOURCE IS EITHER GOT IT WRONG, OR THEY WERE TRICKED LIKE WE ALL DID". Stabella said to them as she is yelling mostly at them. She sighs as she realizes that it cannot be worried over now. "No matter on that, it is time to steal their powers". Stabella said to them as they have no idea that the rangers are already in the hideout.

In the special room, the captive teens notice that Stabella and her group is walking in the room. She is holding her scepter in her hands. "It is time for me to steal all of your powers. What really confuses me is how the rangers could have possibly tricked us and gotten all stood up like a geek loser waiting to be picked up for prom". Stabella said to them as she glares at them.

The captive rangers and veterans are stunned as they learn something important. All the sudden, the glass shatters as it falls down from the roof as it landing on the ground. "What is the meaning of this"? Stabella asks out there as the group are getting into fighting stance.

"Surprise", a female voice said to them as she is on the roof.

"All of you are surrounded", a second female said to them.

"We decided to pull a trick of our own", a third female said to them.

"That your so called source didn't even have at all". A fourth female said to them.

"With reinforcements of our own as well". A male voice said to them.

Stabella and the group are stunned as somehow the rangers are already here as well. She glares at them as things are not going as well like she hoped.

End Chapter

The rangers are coming up with their new plan. So far, they managed to get into the hideout as well. Stabella learns that they were given bad information as well. Now the rangers are in the special room and makes their grand entrances. What will happen as the battle is about to begin?

Next Chapter: Rise of Stabella Part 5


	50. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Rise of Stabella Part 5

Stabella is stunned as she and her group hears five voices as she is starting to realize who it is. "Rangers, how did you get into the hideout"? Stabella asks them as she glares at them. She didn't think that the rangers would come to the hideout.

Isabelle steps forward as she glares at Stabella as it is not long that the other red rangers are joining her. "We decided to change things up and fooled them with a fake plan all along. Plus we dealt with your towers and security like quiet little church mouse. You didn't realize that we were already in the hideout until now. It is time to stop you and release all of them". Isabelle said to Stabella as they are holding their morphors in their hands.

Stabella is glares at them as she notices that there are only five red rangers. "Haha", Stabella said to them as she is laughing at them. "You five and what army", Stabella said to them as her group minus Vogue are laughing at them.

"How about us and this army", Isabelle, Morgana, Maggie, Velvet, and Ash said to them as the rest of the rangers and veterans steps forward as they have morphors in their hands.

Stabella gives a look to them as she notice veterans and active rangers alike. "Well, well, well, old and new friends of yours, it is all the same things that needs to be destroyed. Go my daughters and Staknights destroy them". Stabella said to them as she gives the orders to them.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME", the red rangers said outloud as they are ready to morph.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle's team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Ready, Set, Zeorth Change/ Dragon Descent", Morgana and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Cyber Force Transform", Maggie and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team yells out loud. Daniel choose to morph with them.

"Rise to Defend Power Rangers", Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Hero of Legends", Wes yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

"Unlock the Legend", Rachel yells out loud as she is in a red, blue, and silver ranger suit with the Lore Keeper symbol on her chest.

Stabella frowns as she sees the various rangers. "Destroy them all, I got powers to steal". Stabella said to them.

The daughters glare at the rangers as they charge into the battle. Vogue frowns as she sees all of them. 'I got to show them that I am fighting against them. However, it is clear that what they are doing is not right at all. Plus the captive rangers are about to face Stabella and getting their powers taken from them. It is just like she did to me'. Vogue thought to herself as she is struggling to think about a plan to get to them and all the while fight against them.

In group 1, it constist Sabrina Grace, Will, Harry, Max, Jade, Theo, Caleb, Kathy, and Isabelle as they are taking on Salem ans Staknights. Salem glares at them as she is deeply angry as her powers are emitting at full strength. "You dare to trick us when we were supposed to be tricking you". Salem yells at them as she is sending out rapid fire dark orbs at them.

The rangers dodges it as they notice how really angry Salem is. "Is it just me or she is really letting out her anger at us"? Theo asks them as the others are fighting Staknights. He throws a punch and kick at the Staknights.

"It is not just you Theo. She is really taking it out on us". Caleb replies back to Theo as he dodges another Staknight as he fires back at them.

The rangers are seeing Salem as she is bringing the heat with her anger towards them. "Once my mother steals their powers including the pathetic Macy and Azalea, we shall destroy all of you next". Salem yells at them as she is sending dark music blasts at them.

The rangers dodge it as they realize that taking on Salem will be a challenge. "Any ideas here, she is really angry and letting us know it and have it". Will said to them as it is different for the veterans.

Kathy looks at them as she has an idea. "We have to fight Salem differently. She is one of two daughters who has inner darkness within them. With her being super anger and using it out on us, it will require one of us to fight her instead of all of us". Kathy said to them as she is reminded of when she was wrapped in inner darkness.

Harry looks at Kathy as he is a bit confused about it. "Wait a minute, Salem is one of the two daughters who are wrapped in their inner darkness. Then who is the other one"? Harry said to Kathy as he is processing it.

"It is Vogue. We are trying to determine which one of the two will return to us and which one will remain with them". Caleb said to them as he is holding off a Staknight.

Max is firing her powers on the Staknights as Isabelle is close by to her. "Guys, I say we let Kathy at least try to get through to Salem". Max said to them as the rest of them agrees with her.

Kathy looks at them as Isabelle gives her the go ahead. "Go for it Kathy, we got the rest of the Staknights with her". Isabelle said to Kathy as the others nod to her.

Salem is still laughing at them as she is emitting her dark aura around her. "You are taking me on ranger. I like to see you try". Salem said to Kathy as she wants to see this.

Kathy gives Salem a harsh glares as she is ready to fight. "Bring it Salem", Kathy said to Salem as their fight is getting started.

In group two, it is an all girl group as they are face to face against Arianna. She is emitting her dark powers just like Salem. "Oh you must be the tough girl group, but one of them is not like the others. It is funny that a weak little cry baby gold ranger thinks that she is a tough girl who belongs into your group". Arianna said to them as she fires the dark beams at them.

The rangers dodges it as Casey, Kara, Liz, Sofia, Kelly, Hawke, Amy, and Morgana glare at Arianna. Sofia steps you as she is really angry. "Who are you calling a weak little cry baby? Plus, you have made a huge mistake you witch". Sofia said to Arianna as she is going to step up and fight.

Arianna is laughing at Sofia as she gives her a look. "What possible kind of mistake I could have made"? Arianna asks Sofia as she is dismayed by her statement.

Sofia glares at Arianna as she has her cyber magic ready. "Because you messed with the wrong brother". Sofia said to Arianna as she charges in to fight Arianna.

The girls in the group are stunned as Sofia is really taking on Arianna. "Woah, who knew that Sofia has it in her"? Hawke asks them as she is punching and kicking at Staknights.

"Well, she probably wanted to prove that she is just as tough, and she wanted them to know that they messed with the young brother". Kara said to them as the others agree.

Stabella is watching the battle going on as she is holding the scepter. She is waking with a book in her hands as she glares at the captive rangers. "Even though the rangers are being distracted by my daughters, it still won't stop me from preforming the spell to take all of your powers". Stabella said to them as walk towards the center of the circle. She has a special jacket as uses her powers to send probe like patches to the captive rangers' chests.

"Scepter of Darrogon, heat my call let the powers be stolen from these people. Let their powers become mine", Stabella yells out loud as she rises the scepter. The jewel in scepter begins to glow in a dark purple color as it hits the ceiling and points down on the captive rangers.

The rangers frown as the evil ritual is getting started as a dark purple beam is on each ranger. "It is starting". Isabelle yells out to them as they are continuing the battle. The captive rangers are starting to feel a strange sensation on their bodies as the dark purple aura is starting to cover them as well.

Vogue frowns as she knows what is going to happen. 'If the dark purple aura covers them completely, it is when the powers are fully ready to be stolen from them'. Vogue thought to herself as it is exactly what happened with her.

In groups three and four, they are face to face with Melodalix and Xolimercia. It consists of Velvet, Rodney, Drew, Finn, Casey, Justin, Arlen, Daniel, Wes, Chris, Maggie, Whitney, Charles, Tobey, Kwan, Mari, and Verna respectively. "This is great, we will be destroying five teams of rangers and their additional allies". Melodalix said to them as she and Xolimercia are emitting their dark powers at them.

"You won't be destroying anyone today, and it's payback time as well". Daniel said to them as he glares at Melodalix as he is ready to fight.

"It is the same for me as well". Velvet said to Xolimercia as she knows not to blame herself for the capturing of her mentor and her teammates.

Xolimercia and Melodalix are laughing at them as they has weapons out. "You know it is going to end the same way like last time". Xolimercia said to them.

"That's right, I may not know how you tricked my sources. The punishment for it will be forced on all of you. It will be imminent". Melodalix said to them as she and Xolimercia fires their dark powers at the rangers.

The two groups barely dodge it as Maggie, Theo, Tabitha, and Wes steps up for them. "You forgot one thing". Theo and Maggie said to them. "That's right, there is one small thing that you didn't count on". Tabitha and Wes said to them.

Melodalix is laughing at them as Xolimercia is joining her with the laughing. "What could that possibly be"? Melodalix asks them as the Staknights are attacking the groups.

"They are not alone this time". Maggie, Theo, Tabitha, and Wes said to them as they are with them. Theo and Maggie are joining Velvet while Tabitha and Wes are joining Daniel as they are defending them.

Melodalix and Xolimercia frowns as they realize that both Velvet and Daniel has special support this go around. "Be prepared to be destroyed together then". Melodalix said to them as the battle is getting started.

Vogue is looking around as she sees the other sisters in combat against the other rangers. 'Kathy is fighting Salem, and yet I can see why she is trying to get through to her anger. She can relate to her about being evil and angry with the rangers. That gold ranger with the cyber power is really letting Arianna have it. She is fighting for her brother, and yet he was the one that hurt her in the past. What really gets me is that Maggie and Theo are with Velvet fighting Xolimercia, and those two unfamiliar rangers are fighting Melodalix. Is it possible that they are all family and friends to Azalea'? Vogue thought to herself as she notices that the dark aura is continuing to cover the captive rangers. It is halfway up on their bodies as they are screaming in pain.

Vogue is about to go towards them as beams land near by her. She turns as she sees group 5 and the tri colored ranger being the one who fired a blaster at her. "Where do you think you are going"? Rachel asks Vogue as they are ready to fight.

Vogue frowns as she looks at the rangers as Staknights are charging in at them. "You don't want to fight me ranger". Vogue said to them as she is still deeply conflicted on what to do.

The rest of the group are deeply confused as they are fighting the Staknights. "Name one good reason why I should let you step aside from us. That crazy witch has my sister, my auntie, and other rangers over there". Rachel said to Vogue as she is conflicted about one of them on that wall mount.

Vogue is in fighting stance as she looks at the ranger. "What has your auntie has done to you to make you feel so bad about yourself"? Vogue asks Rachel as their fight is getting started.

Rachel frowns as she is going on the offense on Vogue. "She has embarrassed me in front of my friends and told me that they are not really good friends to me. I don't understand why my sister even supported her findings at all. Plus I blame my auntie's freaky eyes as well". Rachel said to Vogue as she is using her anger as she fights her.

Vogue frowns as she is putting up defenses on the tri-colored ranger. She thinks back about something that Azalea has said to her about who she really is and what she has naturally within her. "Why are you blaming something that she has naturally within her"? Vogue asks Rachel as she returns the offense on her. She is using different powers as it is a way to tell them something important.

The others in group 5 are stunned as Vogue is actually questioning Rachel and not going on with destroying her and them. "Umm Ash what's going on with them"? Mel asks Ash as she destroys a Staknight.

"I am not sure Mel. Plus Vogue is not emitting her powers that she has been using from the battles". Ash said to Mel as the others are seeing it as well.

Cody is holding off some Staknights as Issac and Arlen are with him. "Now that you mention it, we don't even see the powers that was passed down to her from that evil witch like the others has". Cody said to them.

Issac frowns as it hits him as he has figured it out. "That's it", Issac said to them as he is stepping up his fighting as he knows what is up.

Arlen is confused as he looks at Issac. "What's it Issac"? Arlen asks Issac as the others are wondering the same thing.

"The reason why Rodney and Hawke felt that strange pain. Something must have happened to Nora while being Vogue at that place. Look, she is not using her powers that was inherited from Stabella". Issac said to them.

The group turns as Vogue is not using them. "Issac is right guys. Stabella must have taken them away from her just like she is trying to do to them". Cliff said to them.

Bly nods as he looks how Vogue is trying to defend herself against Rachel. She is trying find an opening to aim at Stabella. "We need to change things up now". Bly said to them.

"Bly is right we need to attack Stabella". Zara said to them. She is ready to change things up as well. Ash and Mel nods as they and the others rush to Rachel and Vogue.

"Nora, we understand why you were in that pain. Rodney, Hawke, and Zeke also felt that pain. You were punished by Stabella weren't you. She took your powers didn't she". Issac said to Vogue as he has a serious expression on his face.

Vogue is stunned as she looks at Issac as Rachel is confused by the revelation. "She is one of them Issac. She is related to that monster that made my sister and auntie's life miserable long ago". Rachel said to Issac.

Vogue slightly frowns as she looks at them. "Yes she did Issac. She punished me because I sent that message to Frankie. She even punished me because Frankie eliminating me for being the one who has sent the information from the secret sources. WHAT KIND OF BIOLOGICAL MOTHER DOES THAT? DOES YOUR AUNTIE DOES THAT TO YOU TRI-COLOR RANGER"? Vogue asks them as she is crying to them.

The rangers in group 5 are stunned as they hear Vogue's outcry as they realize that she is going to turn to the rangers. "No, my auntie doesn't do that to me. You are right about that. I was so mad and distant towards her because she discovered the true nature of my so called friends with her eyes. I didn't understand how it was possible for her to have eyes like that. I didn't realize that she and Sora has special powers that Stabella wants to take from them". Rachel said to Vogue as she realizes that she was wrong.

Vogue looks at them as she is ready to admit something else entirely. "I saw Frankie on that day confronting the ones who pranked me long ago. She truly got through most of them except for that leader. She confronted my source of inner darkness and destroyed it. She was defending her little brother because they were going to do the same thing to him like they did it to me. I can not let Stabella harm her and the others anymore and get out of my way of it". Vogue said to them as she is running towards Stabella.

The rangers are stunned as Melodalix spots Vogue heading towards Stabella. "Mother, Vogue is not attacking the rangers and heading towards you". Melodalix said to Stabella as she glares at Vogue.

Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia frown as they also spot Vogue heading towards Stabella. "VOGUE WHAT ARE DOING"? Salem asks Vogue as they are wondering about it.

Vogue frowns as she glares at them as she has the confidence in herself. "I should have done this a long time ago. I know who are in my real family and real ranger family. Stabella isn't it because what she is doing is truly wrong. Azalea is the true mother who supports her daughters and son. Macy, Ellie, and Frankie who are the true sisters who are also fighters. I shouldn't be jealous of them on what they can do naturally no matter if it is tough or even beautiful. Jasper and Zeke are my big brothers who will always protect me from those who tries to break my heart". Vogue said to Melodalix and the others. She is starting to glow in a blue color like she is returning to her true self.

Stabella frowns as she notice that Vogue is heading towards her. "You are no longer my daughter Vogue my true daughters will destroy you first". Stabella said to Vogue as she is deeply angry.

The rangers frown as they realize that Melodalix, Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia are going to fire their powers at Vogue for turning back to her true self. "We all need to give Nora some cover now". Morgana said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they are ready to fight not to just rescue the captive rangers but to also believe in Nora.

Sofia nods as she and the others from Cyber Force meets the attack from Arianna. "For our brothers", Sofia and the Cyber Force Rangers yells out loud as they send a powerful attack on Arianna.

"For our sisters", Whitney and the Treasure Warrior Rangers yells out loud as they meet the attack from Salem. Salem is stunned as she realizes that the battle is heading towards the rangers.

"For bringing our friends back to us", Morgana and Isabelle's teams said together they send a blast to Xolimercia.

"For my wife and mother of my children", Daniel yells out loud as he fires his wizard power on Melodalix.

"For the ranger family", Ash and the Neo Defender veterans, Wes, Tabitha, and Rachel yells out loud as they send a powerful attack at Melodalix.

Melodalix, Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia frowns as the rangers power blasts are meeting them head on. "WHAT NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Melodalix yells at them as they didn't see three rangers in particular in the group power blast.

"All of you forgot one thing", Sabrina Grace said to them. She has a smirk on her face.

"What could that possibly be"? Salem asks Sabrina Grace as she is deeply annoyed and angry about it. Arianna and Xolimercia look at them as the answer is about to come.

"Never mess with Mother Kiki", Velvet, Maggie, and Theo yells out loud as they combined their powers as they send a powerful attack on them. The red beams swirls around a bronze colored beam as it hits directly at them.

Melodalix, Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia gets hit back some by the massive attack. Stabella frowns as she realizes that the rangers are getting close from ending the battle. "NOOO, I can not allow this to happen". Stabella yells at them as she sees that the dark aura is entirely covering the captive rangers bodies.

As Vogue sees this, she runs as fast as she can to grab the wires from connecting the captive rangers. "You will not win Stabella". Vogue said to Stabella as the spell is starting to begin to steal the powers.

The rangers are stunned as it is Vogue who has sacrificed herself to save them. "Nora", the teens yells out loud as they see her with the wires in her hands.

Stabella is stunned as Vogue is the one who has the wires in her hands. "What no", Stabella yells at Vogue as the dark aura disappears from the others as they are released. Vogue turns back into Nora as she passed out.

Velvet, Issac, and Frankie are together as a cyber like Griffin, Phoenix, and Dragon rises together as it sends a powerful beam at the jewel on the scepter. "May that jewel no longer be in use to steal powers from those who has truly earned them". Velvet, Issac, and Frankie said together.

As the jewel shatters into million of pieces, power is flying out everywhere as a bright blue power went back to an old cold Nora. "NO, I ALMOST WON". Stabella yells at them as she realizes that the rangers has won. The Mark of Stabella is also gone as well.

Tabitha and Wes nod to each other as they went into Gold and Silver Neo Defender Ranger form. "Stop right there", Tabitha and Wes said together at Stabella as they fire a gold and silver power at Stabella.

Stabella is wrapped around in a bright gold and silver power. "It can't end like this". Stabella said to them as she wants to continue with it.

Sabrina Grace steps forward as she glares at Stabella. "Stabella, you are found guilty of your crimes across this dimension, other dimensions, and Musicola. Your powers will be fully stripped away and sealed forever". Sabrina Grace said to Stabella as she uses her music fairy powers to take away all of her powers.

Stabella frowns as all of her dark powers are taken away from her. Salem is deeply angry as she fires her powers at Sabrina Grace. "Get away from our mother you evil lady". Salem yells at Sabrina Grace.

Sabrina Grace gets hit as she loses her concerntration. She lands on the floor as the rangers are stunned by the shocking twist. "Be sealed forever Stabella and never return", Velvet, Frankie, and Issac said together in unison as they are holding hands and sends it directly at Stabella.

"NOOO", Stabella yells at them as she is being reduced to nothing as all remains is her clothes that she was wearing.

Melodalix, Salem, Arianna, and Xolimercia frowns as Stabella has been destroyed once and for all. "You all may have Nora back and destroyed Stabella. We will be back rangers". Melodalix said to them as they teleport away from the hideout.

The rangers frown as the other four has gotten away. They notice that the hideout is falling apart as they are supporting the captive rangers. "We better go before we are all crushed". Isabelle said to them as they nod and teleport back to the Mystic Warrior Ranger Headquarters.

At the headquarters, the rangers sigh in relief as Stabella is destroyed for good and they have the captive rangers back. "I didn't foresee Salem lashing out at me like that". Sabrina Grace said to them as she has a bandage on her arm from where she got hit at.

Velvet sighs as she realizes that Salem is the one that is still with them. "She maybe embracing the evil now, but she got to know that she is actually being used". Velvet said to them as Azalea, Macy, and Jasper are not awake yet as they are being healed.

Isabelle nods as Ellie is not awake as well. "That maybe true, plus Melodalix is the one that gained the insider knowledge from the source who ever it is". Isabelle said to them.

Morgana looks down on herself as she notice the branding like mark on both Frankie and Nora. "Yeah but what about these marks though. How come they haven't been reversed yet"? Morgana asks them as it looks similar to each other.

Daranten shrugs as he does not know. "I do not know yet. Plus from who Xolimercia is related to, it will take something special to reverse it as well". Daranten said to them.

The rangers frown as they learn that it may take longer for it to reverse. "I am glad that you really stepped up today Sofia. Arianna really didn't expect you to take her on like that. Plus Zeke would be proud of you today". Maggie said Sofia as her teammates nod in agreement.

Morgana turns as she looks at Kathy. "Yeah plus I am proud of you taking on Salem. You are the right person to try to get through to her". Morgana said to Kathy as the rest of the teammates agreed with her.

Kathy has a sheepish expression on her face as she looks at Morgana. "That maybe true Morgana, but with Salem I could tell that she is deeply angry than I was when I was evil and manipulated. Plus

I think that she is more deeply manipulated than I was, and she doesn't realize it at all". Kathy said to them as she makes an educated guess on it.

The Treasure Warrior teens are stunned as they hear that. "Xolimercia must have seen how deeply hurt Raine was and easily befriended her only to use her like that". Whitney said to them as both Macy and Jasper are still out cold.

Velvet nods as she and Theo went straight to the Neo Defenders veterans, Wes, and Tabitha. "We would like to get to know all of you a bit more". Theo said to them as Velvet smiles to them.

Ash smiles as he looks at the both of them. "You look a lot like Azalea when she was slightly older than you". Wes said to Velvet as he has a smile. "You are more of the splitting image of Daniel. Although, I am not sure if that is a good thing". Tabitha said to Theo as Daniel rolls his eyes as he knows that she is teasing him. The teens grin as the celebration continues.

End Chapter

The rangers pulled off a rescue like no other. Plus there were surprises for all of them as Nora sacrificed herself to save the captive rangers. As a result, the rangers are able to defeat Stabella and destroyed the very jewel that took the powers away.

Next Chapter: Reflections of Upsets and Miracles


	51. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: The Reflections of Upsets and Miracles

It has been a couple of days since the massive rescue that involved five teams to defeat Stabella and her daughters and to rescue the captive rangers from getting their powers stolen by the evil woman. Since then, the teams went back to their respective dimensions as they have their own evil villains to defeat as well.

The Mystic Warrior teens are at their headquarters as they are doing light training under Daranten's eyes. "I am glad all of that is over. Being on that thing, I was really scared". Ellie said to them as she doesn't admit her feelings about things.

"I can not imagine what was it like for you Ellie. Did you and Nora talk and clear the air"? Chris asks Ellie as the others want to

know the same thing about the two second of commands from the different teams.

Ellie nods as she looks at Chris as her expression changes. "Yeah we did talk. She said that the reason why she chose me to be marked with that was because she was jealous of me on how naturally tough I am and she wasn't. I understand why she chose me, but at the same time Stabella told her that choosing me to been marked was a mistake in her part". Ellie said to them as she feels bad about it.

The teens are stunned as they look at Ellie. "Wait a minute, a mistake on Nora's part but why"? Rodney asks Ellie as it doesn't really made much sense.

Ellie sighs as she looks at the teens. "Stabella told her that she should have chosen Amy instead of me because she had the special power and I didn't. Plus she also said that Zeke being chosen to be marked was a mistake as well". Ellie said to them as shivers are sent down her back.

"That's absolutely insane and crazy though, I mean did Stabella saw something in Amy that we didn't see". Arlen said to them as he is getting confused about it.

The teens shrug as they didn't know. "Yeah I changed from pink to magenta, but I don't know if there is anything special about the magenta power that I am not aware of". Amy said to them as she is confused about it.

Issac looks at them as he thinks about it. "What I am trying to figure out is who could have told them about the first rescue plan. We all know that it gotten to Melodalix some how, and we do know that message said troubled child is forced and the old friend is the traitor. Plus we do know that we gotten a hit on the device of the two traitors". Issac said to them as it is the thing that's on everyone's mind right now.

Caleb turns to Issac as the conversation has brought up the device. "Yeah but the device got destroyed beyond repair before we could identify the two people. It might take a bit longer to fully identify the two people though". Caleb said to them as the others can see the time crunch.

Isabelle sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah but we don't know how much time there will be until the truth about the traitors comes out. Until then, we all have to be hyper vigilant with ranger information about our plans, and we all need to keep an eye on Agathasia, Aron, and Hanover as well. I have a feeling that two of them are not who we thought they are". Isabelle said to them as she thinks about it.

Ellie nods as it is a clear and thought out plan. "I am with Isabelle on this one guys. Plus I also think until we have proof of them not being fully involved with being a traitor; none of them can be ruled out as the traitor". Ellie said to them as they all agreed with her.

"I agree, and I also think that we shouldn't jump to conclusions about any of them as well. It will save us some headaches as well". Chris said to them as the others also agrees with him.

Issac looks at Isabelle as he can tell that something else is on her mind. "Are you stilll thinking about Nora and what she did to fully stop Stabella"? Issac asks Isabelle as the subject has changed.

The teens turn to Isabelle as she looks at them. "Yeah, Nora must have realized that they are not truly her real family even though they are blood related. I watched her, Frankie, Rodney, and Issac having a strong conversation back at the Universe hideout". Isabelle said to them as she thinks back to it.

Flashback

Nora is awake as she notices her teammates and Isabelle's teammates as they have a solemn expression on their faces. "I guess we need to talk right". Nora said to them as she looks down on herself.

Issac nods as he has a serious expression on his face. "Yes we all do Nora. I am not going to yell at you. I want to know where it all went wrong for you to be jealous of Ellie and being mad at Frankie for not being there for you when you needed it most. Yes things happen when you went missing by that psycho, but it wasn't Frankie's fault". Issac said to Nora as he gives Nora a look.

Nora sighs as she looks at them. Tears are forming in her eyes. "I know it is not Frankie's fault that I went missing. I was always there for Frankie when she needed me. However she wasn't there when I was in that place at all. It felt like she didn't care that I was in that place at all. I do understand why she needed to get away and rest for awhile, but when I went missing it really came at an ugly time. It ruined your relaxation, and I wanted to blame you for that Frankie". Nora said to them as she wants to hold accountable for it.

The teens shake their heads as Issac gives her a look. "I know that the kidnapping came when I was out of town with Morgana and Kathy. However there was no way that I could have known that was going to happen Nora. It deeply hurt me that happened in the first place. Nora, I was really scared and worried about you. Did it bring back memories when Alice and her friends brought me to Irene's house? Yes it did Nora. When I went into those mountains to hide, it was a way to hide from Irene. Granted, it was a wrong way to do it especially when she found me so easily and attacked with her powers. The point is that I never blamed you or put the blame on you". Frankie said to Nora as she is right by her side.

Nora nods as she lightly smiles to Frankie. She turns to face Ellie who has a stern expression on her face. "Sometimes, you remind me of Morgana, Ellie. You are pretty much the tough girl who has a lot of confidence in your self. Sometimes, I wished I have the same confidence level like you do and be tough as well. I wished to have it that I got really jealous of you". Nora said to Ellie as she looks down on herself.

Ellie has a light smile on her face. "Nora, you are tough deep down inside of you. You don't need to have my toughness levels. What you did at that place to save us, that took a lot of courage and bravery right there. Plus you have your own confidence in yourself as well. I do admire that you look up to me for toughness and confidence, but it is something you should work on for yourself. Do you understand what I am telling you"? Ellie asks Nora as she is getting through to her.

Nora nods as she looks at Ellie. "I do understand that now Ellie". Nora said to Ellie as she is starting to feel better.

Rodney looks at Nora as he looks down on himself. "Nora, that day, you almost went back with me, but you went with Melodalix. How close was I from you taking my hand? I really wanted to bring you back and help reconcile with your teammates". Rodney asks Nora as he wanted to know about that particular faux

Nora looks at Rodney as she feels a bit guilty about it. "You were really close Rodney. The truth was that I wasn't ready to face them especially Charles because he was the one that pushed me away. I went with Melodalix because she told me that we have the same true biological mother, and I was still deeply hurt and angry about things as well". Nora said to Rodney as she explains things from her eyes.

Charles sighs as he looks at Nora as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Nora, there is something you should know". Charles said to Nora as he rubs the back of his head.

Nora turns as she notices Charles having a guilty expression on his face. "Yes, what is it"? Nora asks Charles as she is curious about it.

Charles sighs as he looks at Nora like he is deeply guilty about it. "I owe you an apology Nora. I shouldn't have pushed you away after you have been through the worst time of your life. I thought you needed treated with kid gloves and among other things that you got angry about it. I got the punch to the face for it as well". Charles said to Nora as it is not easy for him to admit that he was wrong and needed to apologize about it.

Nora looks at Charles as she smiles to him. "Apology accepted Charles, by the way who punched you in the face"? Nora curiously asks Charles as she didn't know what happened.

"You should have seen Issac doing that Nora. He was really angry and serious. He just went up to him and punched him in the face". Drew said to them as they grin about it.

Nora's eyes widen as she looks at Issac. "I didn't know that you knocked some sense into him". Nora said to them as she has a light smile on her face.

"Yeah, although I didn't know that Issac was capable of doing that to

be honest with you". Morgana said to Nora as the others are grinning to her.

Issac shrugs as he looks at them. "It was something that needed to be done. You needed to heal in more ways than one, and Charles didn't exactly do that with you". Issac said to Nora as he explained it to her.

Nora nods as she looks at Issac as she does understand now. "You are right about that. Frankie before you were taken by them. Stabella wanted me to find what ever it was that made my inner darkness grow. It was like she sensed that something happened to damage it or something like that. I even felt that something was different about myself. It was a warm positive feeling over my heart. On that particular day, I saw you and the others on the team confronting the very guys who pranked me when I was a little girl". Nora said to them as she admits it to them.

Everyone in the room are stunned as they look at Nora. "Wait, you were there as well"? Cody asks Nora as they didn't know that she was there at that time.

Nora nods as she looks at them. "Yeah they were going to do the same thing to Roland, but Frankie stopped them. She even gotten through to most of them except their leader. I was in shock that he hit you like that, and you gotten through to most of them the way you did. As I continued to watch, that warm feeling returned and even stronger than before like the darkness that I was carrying was getting weaker and weaker". Nora said to them as she explained it to them.

Frankie looks at Nora as she smiles to her. "I had a feeling that you were close by on that day. Plus I took a special test, and I found your source of your inner darkness. That warm feeling must have been when I destroyed that very source of the inner darkness". Frankie said to Nora as she smiles to her.

Nora nods as she lightly smiles to Frankie. "That explains it so much, when I returned to the hideout, it didn't feel right being there at all. I didn't want to go to the dungeon and see her at all. She was the one who said that I gentle and kind spirit and aura with the scars that hasn't fully been healed. However by the time that you and the others gotten here, I felt sick to my stomach that I avoided the dungeon at all cost. I didn't want to see you that way at all. Something came over me and sent that message to you and the others". Nora said to them as she looks down about it.

Frankie looks at Nora as she is getting the idea. "Thats when Stabella really punished you didn't she"? Frankie asks Nora as the others turn to her as they learn that she was punished there as well.

"Stabella did punish me while at that place yeah. Plus Xolimercia was in the room as well". Nora said to them as she looks down on herself as it is hard for her to talk about.

Flashback

Vogue is walking around the hideout as she is unaware of the horrible thing that is about to happen. Salem went towards her with a devilish smirk on her face. "Vogue, Mother wants to see you in that room other there". Salem said to Vogue as she gives her a knowing expression on her face.

Vogue looks at Salem as she is wondering what Stabella wants. "Did she say why she wanted to see me Salem"? Vogue asks Salem as she is curious about it.

"No clue Vogue sister, the way that Mother was glaring at you this morning, it must be something that you did to upset her". Salem said to Vogue as she goes along her merry way.

Vogue shrugs it off as she went into the room. "Mother, you wanted to see me". Vogue said to Stabella as she doesn't know what is waiting for her.

Stabella glares at Vogue as the door to the room instantly closes. "Yes Vogue, I do want to see you for another reason entirely". Stabella said to Vogue as she is angry as she has a calm expression on her face.

Vogue looks at Stabella as she is wondering what is going on. "What's going on mother? I have done everything that you asked of me so far". Vogue said to Stabella as she doesn't realize that she already has done something wrong.

Stabella turns as she is holding her scepter in her hands. "You may think that you have but in reality you haven't. Plus do you think I wouldn't see and know what you have done". Stabella said to Vogue as her psychic powers is controlling some mechincal arms as it is going towards Vogue.

Vogue is stunned as she easily dodges them as she returns fire with her powers. "Mother what's going on"? Vogue asks Stabella as she realizes that something is up.

Stabella glares at Vogue as her psychic powers grabs the mechincal arms again. "Is it obvious darling? You are being punished". Stabella said to Vogue as she is getting very vindictive towards her.

Vogue is stunned as the mechanical arms catches her as she is lifted up into the air by Stabella's psychic power. "What", Vogue said to Stabella as she is being brought to a wall mount. she is struggling to free herself even with her powers.

As Vogue is getting restrained to the wall mount, she has a strange chest plate on her. "It turns out that you have been a naughty girl. Melodalix found items and a message that you sent to the rangers about her special sources. I even told you to go find what ever it was that became your inner darkness. However, I found out that the very source was confronted by that marked one of the Universe rangers. You didn't even feel bad about your self at all". Stabella said to Vogue as she is pointing her scepter at her.

Xolimercia comes out as she walks towards Stabella. "You should tell her about what is really going to happen mother". Xolimercia said to Stabella as she has an evil grin on her face.

Stabella nods as she sees Xolimercia coming towards her. "Yes you are right Xolimercia". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she turns her focus to Vogue. "This chest plate looks very primitive from the past of the other dimension. However it can measure the amount of inner darkness is in a person or in this case a ranger". Stabella said to Vogue as the chest plate is being lowered on her body as it is placed on her.

Vogue frowns as she looks at Stabella and Xolimercia. "Why do you want to measure the inner darkness in me? I have attacked the rangers like you asked mother". Vogue said to Stabella as she looks confused and perplexed about it.

Stabella frowns as she glares at Vogue. "That maybe true darling, however, it is your inner darkness that has worried me". Stabella said to Vogue as she gets started with it.

Vogue frowns as it is getting started as a black energy is surging through out Vogue's body. She is feeling some sensation as black indicators are showing up on the chest plate. Stabella frowns as the inner darkness is not very high like it was when she first transformed. "I knew it. I ABSOLUTELY KNEW IT. YOUR INNER DARKNESS IS NOT VERY POWERFUL NOW. THAT PURPLE RANGER HAS DESTROYED THAT SOURCE OF YOURS". Stabella said to Vogue as she is deeply angry at her.

Vogue frowns as she realizes that the warming feeling within her. "Mother, I tried to get that inner darkness feeling back when I saw them". Vogue said to Stabella as she looks at her biological mother.

Stabella frowns as she points her scepter at her. "You didn't get that feeling back at all Vogue. You don't deserve to have your inherited powers from me child. Once your punishment is over, you will be forced to watch the purple ranger getting her punishment. Perhaps later, the inner darkness within you will grow back like it should. Maybe if it is back up like it should be, I will reconsider giving your inherited powers back". Stabella said to Vogue as she unleash the power of her scepter on Vogue.

Vogue frowns as she sees her powers being ripped from her as she is screaming in pain. Xolimercia looks at her as she glares at her. "You will be screaming a lot more as well. You are the weaker rangers that my father has seen and branded as well". Xolimercia said to Vogue as she brands her as well.

Vogue frowns as her skin is beginning to burn. She is continuing to scream in pain. The powers went into Stabella as she smirks to her. "That is what you get for losing your inner darkness and sending a message to the rangers of your team". Stabella said to Vogue as she is laughing evilly.

End Flashback

Nora frowns as tears are building in her eyes. "After that, I was forced to watch Frankie getting punished as well, and she also got branded like I did. I felt deeply horrible that she was punished, but for some reason the inner darkness tried to come back but it didn't take me over again if that makes sense". Nora said to them.

The teens look at each other as they as look at Nora. They are a bit confused about it. "Can you explain it a bit furthermore"? Kathy asks Nora as she is deeply curious about it.

Nora nods as she takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I was being held back while Frankie was being punished. I felt some sort of presence in the room. It wasn't an evil one, but none one in the room saw it. It was like they were too happy to watch Frankie suffering in that strange prism to even notice that something else entirely was in the room. In my mind, I saw a bright silver spirit. As we got talking, she explained to me that I am much stronger, tougher, and more confident than I look. The spirit said that sees herself in me when she was my age. As I notice the dark clouds filled with new inner darkness returning, the spirit protected me and Frankie from it with her light. That's when, I realized who it was all along. It was AV Winchester from Lore Keepers that appeared to me. She said that I had to fight against it and help my friends. After Frankie's punishment was over, the presence left the room like they didn't know that it was even there". Nora said to them as she explains it to them.

The teens look at Nora as they gotten a better explaination about it. "Avalon used her non ranger power to reach out to you and Frankie. When she did it, the effect of the bubble didn't effect her. When she returned, they had no idea that she even gotten out that way. However when we saw Frankie, she looked really out of it and horrible". Ellie said to them as the teens gasp by it.

Charles turns as he looks at Nora. "What happened after the punishment on Frankie and before the event gotten started"? Charles asks Nora as the others wants to know the same thing.

Nora sighs as she looks at them. "After that punishment, I was thrown into a holding cell. I pretty much waited until it was time for the main event. While I was in there, I had a lot of thoughts about not getting my inherited powers back from Stabella. I honestly didn't want anything to do with her and that included the powers. I did know and realized that it wasn't them that turned me evil in the first place. Melodalix did release me and told me that it was almost time to bring the captive rangers. She said that if I went one step backwards again, she would throw me into that same prism that Frankie was in as well". Nora said to them as she is upset about it.

The teens look at each other as they learn the deeper details about it from Nora. "We are all glad to have you back Nora". Morgana said to Nora as they give her a hug as she is being accepted back into the group.

End Flashback

The teens look at each other as they turn to Isabelle. "I am glad that Nora is alright again. Now that Stabella is defeated for good, we can focus more on Anna and Layla's recovery and figure out who is true traitor and the forced accomplice". Isabelle said to them as they all agreed with her. As the teens continue to celebrate, Daranten overhears the statement as he is in shock. 'A true traitor and a forced accomplice, are they within my family'. Daranten thought to himself as he is about to find out that not everything is what it seems to be within his family.

Back at the evil headquarters, Melodalix frowns as she is deeply angry that Stabella has been destroyed for good by the rangers. She is meeting with the two individuals who are the source. "You

two are telling me that you didn't know about that trick with the robots and got the wrong information about it from the red ranger herself". Melodalix said to them as she is deeply angry about it.

"We truly thought that the rangers were going to be at that location Lady Melodalix". The male individual said to Melodalix.

"Yeah, yeah, we were tricked by the rangers just as you were". The female individual said to Melodalix as she is trying to get forgiveness from her.

Melodalix frowns as she glares at the female individual. "The rangers knows that there are traitors in their midst. Plus they do know that new plans needs to be more hidden as well". Melodalix said to them as she glares at the female individual.

"Perhaps I will punish the rangers. Plus, it will give the rangers something new to be concerned about while they plan their betrayal as well". Another male voice said to them as he walks in the room.

Melodalix turns as she spots the evil being into the room. "That is an excellent plan Neo Xolicernic". Melodalix said to the male being named Neo Xolicernic as they are laughing together.

Close by, Savannahic frowns as she over heard everything. 'They need to be stopped. Plus they don't know that I am the actual Agathasia'. Savannahc thought you herself as she quickly gets away.

End Chapter

It is mostly a filler chapter. Plus the rangers are filled on what happened to Nora when she was punished by Stabella. However, Melodalix is furious about her source being tricked with fake information about the rangers's plans. Plus Neo Xolicernic steps forward with a new plan as well.

Next Chapter: The Comeback and Return of Good and Evil Part 1


	52. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: The Comeback and Return of Good and Evil Part 1

At the evil headquarters, in the dungeon like area, the betraying rangers frown as it has been oddly quiet since Melodalix went on a mission with her sisters and Stabella. "Does it drive all of you crazy that we haven't gotten any new orders or even chances to destroy those rangers yet"? Victor asks them as he is deeply annoyed about it. He has the biggest frown on his face.

"I am with you on that one Victor. All we have done is sitting here and watch those Zincods walk by like it is nothing". Wilhelmina said to them as she is annoyed by it. She has her arms crossed like she is angry about it.

"Same here, it is like our capabilities are diminishing as well". Zayden said to them. It feels like forever since they have even left the dungeon area. He turns as he notices Silvia and Truman being oddly quiet. "What's wrong with you two? You haven't even said a word"? Zayden asks Silvia and Truman.

Truman frowns as he glances over at Zayden. "It does feel that our capabilities are fading away Zayden. However, it got me to thinking whether or not the evil master will ever going to tell us his actual name. When you think about it, Melodalix already knows it and yet she hasn't been here for very long like the rest of us has". Truman said to them as it is something to consider about.

The betraying rangers turn to Truman as it hits them. "Truman might be on to something guys. Plus it has been a while since any one of us has been released from this area and actually attacking the rangers. Plus we all do remember how it happened in the first place". Silvia said to them as it is critical to do something evil towards the rangers.

The betraying rangers look at Silvia as they do remember about it. "We all do remember how it happened Silvia. We were approached by those two at the ranger's headquarters, and yet the current rangers has no idea who they are truly working for". Victor said to them as he is thinking about a plan.

Just as a new plan is about to be put together, Melodalix walks in as she smirks to them. "If you are thinking about revealing about my special source towards the rangers, you might as well forget it". Melodalix said to them as the Zincods opens up their cell doors.

The betraying rangers are stunned as it is wide open now. "What is the meaning of this Irene"? Truman asks Melodalix as he doesn't want to accept that his own sister is truly evil. He is hoping that she will revert back to her normal self.

Melodalix frowns as she glares at Truman. "Well believe it or not, the Evil Master wants to see all of you for new orders. Melodalix said to them. She rolls her eyes as she is dismayed that Archeron even really requested them.

The betraying rangers look at each other as they are out of their cells. They notice how she didn't reveal the actual name. "Lead the way Melodalix", Victor said to Melodalix as they went into the main throne room.

In the main throne room, the betraying rangers are stunned as there is a new evil general as Archeron glares at them. "I am assuming that you five have learned your lessons about failing me". Archeron said to the betraying rangers.

The betraying rangers nod as they bow to Archeron. "We have evil master". The betraying rangers said to Archeron as they are ready for their next set of orders. They bow down to the evil master like they still loyal to the evil leader.

Archeron grins to them as he still has them under his control. "Good, I want the five of you to join Neo Xolicernic and Melodalix on a major attack on the rangers. They should know that I will not tolerate them anymore". Archeron said to them. He has that tyrant with an iron fist expression on his faces

The betraying rangers turn as they look at Melodalix and the new officer named Neo Xolicernic. "We will not fail you Evil Master". The betraying rangers said to them as they are looking forward to be attacking the rangers once more.

It has been a few days since the massive team up to stop Stabella and her daughters. It resulted with Vogue changing back to her normal self as well as the major defeat of Stabella as well. Isabelle has watched Nora reconnecting with her teammates and friends as well especially Frankie. Isabelle is at the headquarters as she has been spending a lot of time in the med bay with Anna and Layla.

Recently, the two sisters has been improving as they are moving around like they are going to wake up soon. Isabelle sighs as she looks at the two of them. 'I am wondering when they will wake up'. Isabelle thought to herself as she has other things on her mind.

Chris walks in as he smiles to her. "I thought I would find you here. Daranten wants to talk to us about gaining our secondary powers and form". Chris said to Isabelle as he notices the expression on the red ranger's face.

Isabelle turns as she looks at Chris. "Ok Chris, I just wanted to see when they wake up again". Isabelle said to Chris as she sighs as she remembers how they were freed from the evil control. She sighs as she looks at the sleeping teenage girls.

"They will wake up in due time Izzy". Chris said to Isabelle. He can tell that they are on her mind along with the other stuff going on as well. He gives the red cladded teen some comfort as well.

Isabelle went with Chris to the main training room. The others notice Isabelle's solemn expression on her face like they know where she went. "Oh good Isabelle, have a seat with the others". Daranten said to Isabelle. Isabelle nods as she sits with her teammates.

Daranten has a serious expression on his face as he wants to talk about their secondary powers. "I know how deeply frustrating things has turn out lately. Even with the defeat of Stabella, there is still a huge problem with our plans being compromised. I feel that the time has come for all of you to earn your secondary powers and what to do to earning them". Daranten said to the teens.

The teens gasp as they learn it is time for them to earn their secondary powers. "Will be in a test like Issac recent test or when he was the red ranger three years ago"? Amy asks Daranten as it is something new to think about.

Daranten looks at Amy as he nods in agreement. "It will be in the same manner from the test three years ago. However, it won't be on the same thing from before". Daranten said to them as the teens look at each other as they look at their mentor.

Issac thinks back as he does remember how he gotten his secondary form three years ago. "I remember that. I had to prove that I became a better leader from early days. Plus once I passed it, I gained access to the Acardia world as well". Issac said to Daranten as he remembers from back then.

"What exactly is the Acardia world anyways"? Ellie asks Daranten as the others are getting curious about it. The other teens nod have never heard about the new world. They are curious about it.

"The Acardia world is special place rangers. I can not tell you further about it until you have truly earned the secondary powers. What each one of you is to protect the one who had wrong you in the past". Daranten said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused about it. "Protecting the one who had wrong you in the past. How do you know it is the test that we have to pass"? Rodney asks Daranten as he is getting nervous about it.

Daranten looks at the teens as he can tell that they are nervous about it. "You see rangers when the Mystic Warriors Powers chose you, each one of you had someone who had wrong you in the past. Whether it was three years ago or even further than that, each one of you needs to protect that person who has wronged you". Daranten said to them as he explains it.

The teens look at each other as it sounds simple enough. "Something about it sounds too easy though". Arlen said to them as he tries to dismiss it. He doesn't know that it will be harder than it looks.

"I don't know about that Arlen. It could be that the very person who has wronged you could be someone that you have no desire to see again". Rodney said to Arlen as he has some personal experience about.

"I do see where Rodney is coming from guys. The last thing I would want to do is protecting someone who has wronged you. Plus imagine Morgana having to do something like that". Amy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they imagine that. "Yeah I think that will be hard for her to do". Caleb said to them as they continue to talk about it. They don't know that two people who are secretly working for the evil master are overhearing the conversation.

All the sudden, the purple and silver morphors are glowing in a bright color as it is getting their attention. "Guys, the morphors are glowing". Isabelle said to them as it is a huge surprise to them.

The teens are stunned as Daranten and his children sees this. Hanover is baffled by it as they follow the morphors to the med bay. They are stunned as the silver morphor went to Anna, and the purple morphor went to Layla. "Umm what is going on here"? Amy asks them as she is just as confused.

Issac looks at the others as something in his pocket. He grabs it as it is a gold medallion as it has a phoenix on it, and it has the Mystic Warriors and Cyber Force ranger symbols on it. "It's this medallion that I got for passing the test". Issac said to them as he rise it up. He is wondering why it is happening.

The teens are stunned as the gold Phoenix rises up as it swirls around as it went to the two girls. It spreads its healing powers on to them. "That's right, it says that it has healing powers that can heal those who were lost in darkness and evil". Chris said to them as they remember about the prophecy.

As both girls are covered with a golden light on their bodies, Anna and Layla are waking up as they never realized that they are at the Mystic Warriors Headquarters. "What where are we"? Layla asks them as she is deeply surprised to be here. Anna looks really nervous to be here.

"You guys are not going to hurt us are you"? Anna asks them as she is shy and uneasy about being at a new place. She is getting scared and nervous as she looks at the teens for the first time.

Isabelle shakes her head as she has a light smile on her face. "We are not going to hurt either one of you. You are at the Mystic Warriors Ranger Headquarters. The both of you passed out after we freed you from the evil control. My name is Isabelle Grant. I remember the first time I saw you Anna. It was on the day of my birthday remember". Isabelle said to Anna as she is compassionate towards her.

Anna looks at Isabelle as she does remember that. "Yeah I do remember that but why are those things near us. We don't deserve them after what we did". Anna said to Isabelle as Layla also has the same guilt about being evil.

Caleb shakes his head to the two girls. "That's not true, they both chose you to become evil. Anna, you have been carrying a lot of inner darkness and pain for so long. It has been said that evil beings can take control of those with this kind of pain much easier than those who doesn't. My name is Caleb Tucker Mystic Warrior Black Ranger". Caleb said to them.

Layla sighs as she looks at them as she doesn't quite understand things. "But why are we chosen to fight for the right though? I have been anything nice and kind". Layla asks them as she is confused about it.

Ellie gives Layla a look as she sighs to her. "Perhaps you are capable of being nice and kind Layla. However, you don't really know how to do that. Plus I get the feeling that you are protective of Anna, but you haven't really admit it yet. The name is Ellie Chase, Mystic Warrior Yellow". Ellie said to Layla.

Layla looks at Ellie as the second in command has nailed it on the head. "Yeah but how can I explain it though? I have always wanted to explain it, but it doesn't happen out of fear of being mocked for it. Plus I do worry that I will be make fun for it". Layla said to them as she looks down on it.

Chris has a skeptical expression on his face. "If you feel that you will make fun for it by your own friends, it maybe that they are not your actual friends. My name is Chris Grady, Mystic Warriors White Ranger". Chris said to Layla as he is wondering if she should be trusted.

Anna looks at them as she notices the dynamics of their friendship. "What about you guys though? How are you friends and tight like that though"? Anna asks them as she doesn't really understand how they are friends.

"It is true that we come from different backgrounds Anna. However we gotten to know each other as rangers and being their for each other when it mattered most. My name is Rodney Jenkins, Mystic Warriors Blue Ranger". Rodney said to Anna as he is starting to blush around her again.

Arlen smiles as he looks at the two girls. "Yeah on top of that, we are part of something bigger. We didn't totally get it at first, but we really became friends. Plus there are more than one ranger team in this dimension and the other dimension as well. My name is Arlen White, Mystic Warriors Green Ranger". Arlen said to Anna and Layla.

Amy nods as she looks at the two of them. "It will take some time and trust for us to truly get to know the both of you. I know it will not be easy and happen over night. Amy Grace, Mystic Warriors Magenta Ranger". Amy said to Anna and Layla as she tells them about trust.

From the moment that Amy said the word Magenta, Hanover is stunned as he takes a closer look at her. 'She has the magenta Mystic Warrior Power. Could she be related to? No that's impossible'. Hanover thought to himself as he takes a closer look at her. It gets noticed by Aron as he has some questions as well.

Layla and Anna look at the two morphors as it is in their hands respectively. "But why did these morphors chose us though"? Layla asks them as Anna has that same question.

Issac looks at them as he realizes that he might have some of the answers. "When I got my gold ranger powers, it was in a cave along with the purple and silver Mystic Warrior powers. Once I touched the gold power, it went straight to me and the Purple and Silver also took off to find their chosen ones as well. I didn't know who the powers went to, and now it truly chosen the both of you. My name is Issac Grant Mystic Warriors Gold Ranger". Issac said to them as the teens are confused by it.

"So wait, if you touched the it when you gotten your gold ranger powers, it is also when the purple and silver powers went off to find their chosen ones". Arlen asks Issac as he is trying to think on how it makes a lot of sense.

"That's exactly what happen Arlen". The ghostly spirit of Allicitia said to them as she appears to them again. Hanover is stunned as he spots Allicitia as he tries to hide away for unknown reasons. Aron notice this as it is very unusual for him.

The teens are stunned as they look at the ghostly spirit. Layla and Anna are in shock by the sudden appearance. "Allicitia, how did you know about this"? Isabelle asks Allicitia as they seem to be missing something.

"I was the one that kept the Gold, Purple, and Silver Mystic Warrior Powers hidden from Archeron. That way, he couldn't get his hands on them. Issac was he only one that could release the purple and silver powers to send to them. It was in that same place that he received his gold ranger powers from as well". Allicitia said to them as she reveals a key information about things.

The rangers are stunned as they finally knew how Issac, Anna, and Layla received their powers. "It all make sense now. After that, we gotten help from the mysterious gold ranger who we will later learn it is Issac. However we didn't know who the purple and silver powers went to". Ellie said to them as the teens look at Anna and Layla.

The teens look at each other as Allicitia went up to the two of them. "Anna, the silver Mystic Warrior power that chose you is the Spirit of the Mystic Warriors. I do sense that you don't have much self confidence in yourself. However, you need to understand that the others are more than teammates to you". Allicitia said to Anna.

Allicitia then turns to Layla as she has a knowing glare into her. "Layla, you are the Guardian to the Spirit of the Mystic Warriors. You need to fully understand that you are a special line of defense as well". Allicitia said to Layla. Layla looks at the ghostly spirit as she is trying to process the news.

All the sudden the teens hear the alarms as they are being alerted to the main room. On the monitors, they frown as the monitors shows the betraying rangers along with Melodalix and a new evil being with them. "You got to be kidding me". Chris said to them they spot them.

"Looks like that the betraying rangers are back and more unwelcoming". Amy said to them as she is mostly annoyed by it. She glares the betraying rangers as she knows that Silvia is with the group.

"More to the point, who is that guy with them"? Arlen asks them as this is the first time that they have ever seen the unknown being. They are stunned as the evil being is also with the betraying rangers.

Rodney looks at them as they are ready to go. "We will find out about it Arlen". Rodney said to Arlen. The group heads out from the headquarters as they have no idea that things are going to get more complex than anticipated.

At the park, the teens frown as they arrive as they spot Melodalix with the betraying rangers and the unknown being. "I thought you rangers would chicken out by now". Melodalix said to them.

"Chicken out, you must be mistaken". Caleb said to them as they are face to face with more Zincods. The massive group that is with the betraying rangers and the two other beings are much bigger than before.

All the sudden, beams land near the teens as it sends them to the ground. "What in the world is that"? Issac asks them as they realize that they have an unexpected guest. The teens shields their eyes as dust fills the area.

Melodalix looks at them as she smirks to them. "It is our new friend, and he doesn't like you either". Melodalix said to them as she is laughing at them. She also has her dark powers emitting from her body like she is ready to battle.

Neo Xolicernic walks towards them as he glares at them. "The name is Neo Xolicernic, and this is the first of a new comeback to evil". Neo Xolicernic said to them as he is ready to battle. The teens are stunned as they realize that the newest arrival for evil is Neo Xolicernic.

End Chapter

Anna and Layla are awake as the teens learn how the silver, purple, and gold Mystic Warriors powers were released. However Hanover is questioning about Amy as she mentioned about the magenta powers. Lastly the teens are getting a face to face meeting with Neo Xolicernic for the first time as the battle is a pout to begin.

Next Chapter: The Comeback and Return of Good and Evil Part 2


	53. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: The Comeback of Good and Evil Part 2

The teens are stunned as they not only see Melodalix with the five betraying rangers. They also see the new being named Neo Xolicernic as the evil side also has Zincods with them as well. "There is nothing like having a new villain with us to destroy all of you pathetic rangers and the entire planet". Melodalix said to the teens as she is laughing at them.

Isabelle frowns as she and the others grab their morphors out. "We will see about that Melodalix". Isabelle said to Melodalix as none of them really expected to see the betraying rangers to return like this as it has been a long while.

 _ **"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. Isabelle has a plan in mind, but she is more worried about what Neo Xolicernic is capable of in the battle.

"Go Zincods and betraying rangers get them now. Neo Xolicernic and I will be fighting the red ranger". Melodalix said to them. She watches the betraying rangers and the Zincods going after the others as she and Neo Xolicernic charges in at Isabelle.

Isabelle frowns as she glares at the two evil beings. She grabs her sword out as she is in a tough battle as is. "My team will not be brought down by you and your new little friend". Isabelle said to Melodalix and Neo Xolicernic as the uneven fight is getting started.

Ellie frowns as she watches Isabelle fighting the two evil beings. "Issac, you go and help Isabelle. We got these bone headed clowns". Ellie said to Issac as she doesn't like that Isabelle is in a two on one fight.

Issac turns as he notices Isabelle in a tough battle against two of the evil officers. "You got it Ellie". Issac said to Ellie as he rushes over to Isabelle as he blocks a blow done by Melodalix. "You got one Grant to deal with and now you get one more to deal with as well". Issac said to them as he is not going to let them fight Isabelle alone.

Neo Xolicernic frowns as he glares at the two of them as he senses that the both of them are or even were red rangers at one point. "I will personally make the two of you believe that you are the undeserving to be red rangers". Neo Xolicernic said to them as its hands are glowing and ready to burn something.

Back at the Mystic Warriors Headquarters, Daranten frowns as he looks at the monitors as he is observing the battle going on. "Father what is that strange being with Melodalix? He is not a Flortian warrior". Aron asks Daranten as he has never seen an evil being like him before.

"I don't know my son. My research shows that he was originally from Azalea's dimension. Word is that this evil spirit is supposed to be locked away in the underworld and guarded by a mysterious being. There is no doubt in my mind that the Evil Master recreated him using his own power. Plus that thing might have the same abilities that the original one had in the other dimension". Daranten said to Aron as he is getting nervous for the rangers.

"You mean the rangers might get branded by this evil being". Aron said to Daranten as he is getting nervous for the rangers. He is getting nervous for Issac and Isabelle as they are still in pain.

"Yes, that threat is more real for Issac and Isabelle than the others". Daranten said to Aron as he is just as concerned about it like he is. Aron frowns as he is hoping that it doesn't happen to them.

Anna and Layla are walking around as they are holding their morphors. They are getting used to the idea to being a ranger. "Anna listen we got a lot of work to do in order to be super close and being a part of this team". Layla said to Anna as she has a guilty expression on her face.

Anna turns as she looks at Layla as she has a lot on her mind. "Then why did you even do all of that to me then? We are half sisters, and yet you treat me like I am dirt beneath your shoes". Anna said to Layla as she is still angry at Layla.

Layla sighs as she looks at Anna as she doesn't have much excuse for it. "I don't have a full answer for you Anna. Mom told me that I am more important than you at home and at school. She told me to make sure that your life is completely miserable no matter what. I couldn't explain why I saw a strange positive light and aura within you. Even when others gets close to you, I saw strange darker auras within them like they have bad intentions towards you. I guess you can say that I did those things to protect you, and yet I do understand that was wrong. I want to use my powers the right way, and you should do it as well". Layla said to Anna as she tries to plead to her about it.

Anna looks at Layla as she turns at the monitors as the others are in trouble. She looks back at Layla. "So your mom had you do those things to me when I didn't deserve it. Yes you did those things to me in the worst way. Now we are both chosen to save the world. It will take a lot of time for us to be true sisters. Plus right now our teammates do need us look". Anna said to Layla as she gets her to look at the monitors.

Layla looks at the monitors as she sees the rangers getting beat by the enemy especially by Melodalix and Neo Xolicernic. "Your right Anna. We better help them. I may not understand any of this, but we will figure it out together Anna". Layla said to Anna as she grabs her hand.

Anna is stunned as she feels Layla's hand touching her as both of their morphors are glowing as it is activating even more. "Right", Anna said to Layla as she is gaining some new found confidence within herself.

Daranten and Aron turns around as they both witness the two girls making the first step to become rangers. The two smile as they fully witness it. "In order to fully morph, it is Mystic Warriors Power Rangers". Aron said to them as Daranten nods at them.

Anna and Layla look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Ready for this Layla", Anna said to Layla as she smirks to her. "You bet", Layla said to Anna as they teleport to the battle as they are ready to fight.

Back at the battle, the rangers are in a tough spot against Melodalix and her special army. "We need to do something really quick. Issac and Isabelle are not doing so good". Chris said to them as they are seeing the red and gold rangers getting pummeled by Neo Xolicernic and Melodalix.

"Yeah but what can we do though Chris? The betraying rangers are making sure that we can't help them". Rodney said to them as they still have Zincods to fight as well. He punches and kicks at the various Zincods.

"On top of it, Zincods are coming out of the woodwork much faster than we can go". Arlen said to them as each one of the rangers are getting exhausted in more ways than one. They are wondering what should they do against them.

"We need some sort of miracle to fight back guys". Caleb said to them as he kicks at the Zincods. He grits his teeth as the fight is getting closer and closer to their favor. The battle is getting bad and worse for them.

Melodalix is laughing at the rangers as she has a powerful blast ready to fire at them. "You rangers are not going to go and regroup". Melodalix said to them as she fires it on them.

As the powerful beam is coming at them, the rangers are getting ready for a big impact on them. All the sudden, a bright purple and silver beams hits the blast this deflecting it away from the rangers. The rangers are stunned by the sudden turn of events. "What was that"? Amy asks them as they are not expecting it at all.

Melodalix is stunned as she is angry that it didn't land on the rangers. Neo Xolicernic and the betraying rangers are angry that it didn't effect the rangers. "WHO DARES TO BLOCK LADY MELODALIX'S ATTACK"? Neo Xolicernic yells at the rangers.

"We did", Anna and Layla said to them as they are standing tall as they show up for the rangers. The rangers are stunned and surprised to see them together. They even spot morphors in their hands as well.

"That's Anna and Layla", the rangers said to them as they didn't expect them to show up let alone to help in the fight. They are wondering if they came to help them as well.

 _ **"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Anna and Layla yells out loud as they are morphing for the first time.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Anna is in a bright silver area as she has a soulful angel swirling around her. She has a silver ranger suit with a skirt and leggings and boots. She has a gold and purple trimming around her skirt and shirt. She has a silver, gold, and purple armor on her shoulders and chest with the Mystic Warrior symbol as well. She has a silver ranger helmet with the angel as a visor as she has her twin katar ready as she is in full ranger form. "Soulful Angel of the Mystic Warriors, Mystic Warrior Silver Ranger", Anna yells out loud as she is in her ranger pose._

 _Layla is in a bright purple area as she has a spiritual angel swirling around her. She has a purple ranger suit with a skirt and leggings and boots. She has a gold and silver trimming around her skirt and shirt. She has a purple, gold, and silver armor on her shoulders and chest with the Mystic Warrior symbol as well. She has a purple ranger helmet with the angel as a visor as she has her scepter ready as she is in full ranger form. "Spiritual Angel of the Mystic Warriors, Mystic Warrior Purple Ranger", Layla yells out loud as she is in her ranger pose._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The rangers are stunned as they gained the last two rangers to the team at long last. "Awesome", Amy said to them as they have more allies that they didn't anticipate at all.

Issac nods as he looks at the others. "This will definitely turn the tide against them". Issac said to them as Isabelle agrees with him. He grins as he feels a strange power boost from being around Anna and Layla.

Melodalix frowns as she looks at the two newly morphed rangers. "WHAT, YOU TWO ARE NOW RANGERS, ZINCODS GET THEM NOW. THE REST OF YOU CONTINUE IN THE FIGHT". Melodalix yells at them as she is just as angry like Neo Xolicernic is.

Anna and Layla look at each other as they nod to each other. The Zincods are charging in at them as they are starting the assault on them. Anna and Layla are fighting back on them together like in a dance. The rangers are stunned as they see the new teamwork within those two. "Wow, even though they have a bad relationship right now, you wouldn't think they will work so well like this". Isabelle said to them as they are continuing the fight on Melodalix, Neo Xolicernic, and the Betraying Rangers.

As each of the Zincods are starting to fall, Anna and Layla are glowing in a bright purple and silver respectively. Plus Issac is also glowing as well. "What in the world is this"? Victor asks them as he is starting to shield his face from it.

"I don't know but it is having an effect on me as well". Wilhelmina said to Victor as negative and evil energy is leaving them. She is backing away from the rangers as something within her starts to crack.

"Why is this even happening to us"? Zayden asks them as he is also backing away from the rangers as it is not long that Truman and Silvia are joining him. Something also within him is starting to crack as well.

"I don't know Zayden", Truman said to Zayden as he feels differently like he is reminded who he truly is before he became a ranger. Just like with Wilheminia, something within him is starting to crack as well.

 _ **'You must remember what your true destiny is Silvia. You must remember who you truly are'.**_ A mysterious voice said to Silvia like it is a telepathic message got sent to her.

The rangers are stunned as they are not expecting to see this either. "Umm guys what's going on with them"? Ellie asks them as this is something new. However the glow doesn't have the same result on Melodalix and Neo Xolicernic at all.

Neo Xolicernic frowns as he grabs Isabelle and Issac as he glares at the rangers. "You pathetic rangers, watch before your very eyes, they will get my branding mark". Neo Xolicernic yells at them.

Isabelle and Issac are screaming as they are feeling the burning sensation on their skin. Melodalix grins evilly as she fires beams at the rangers. "How about a taste of your own medicine for ruining my true mother's plans". Melodalix said to them as she fires beams at the rangers.

Anna and Layla frowns as they hold hands as a bright purple and silver beams are swirling together at Neo Xolicernic and Melodalix. The direct hit causes them to be sent back stumbling to the ground and releasing Issac and Isabelle as they are back in civilian forms. The Betraying Rangers are stunned as they rush over to them.

"I am not done with any of you pathetic rangers". Melodalix said to them as she teleports away from the battle. She glares at them as she realizes that the rangers got really lucky in the battle.

The betraying rangers look at the rangers as they are feeling very weird. They suddenly teleport away without saying a word to them. The rangers are stunned as they see how strange and weird the betraying rangers are.

"Good luck trying to get rid of my new branding mark rangers. You can count on me coming back to destroy you all". Neo Xolicernic said to them as he teleports away from the battle.

The rangers are stunned as they are deeply perplexed about what just happened. They rush over to Issac and Isabelle who are in a lot of pain. "Guys are you ok"? Ellie asks them as they notice the burn imprinted on their skin. It has a different style as it has NX initials with a more devilish style into it.

"It really burns so much". Isabelle said to them as she has her eyes closed as well. Issac cringes and wincing in the pain as the burn is on their arms and backs. The Grant twins are in a lot of pain as it is getting much for them.

Anna and Layla are stunned as they look at the branded area. They try to gingerly lift the two rangers as the others support them. "Maybe Daranten can reverse the effects". Chris said to them as they teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters, the teens are in the med bay as Daranten looks at the branding mark. "I was afraid of this". Daranten said to them as he looks at the teens. He frowns as he looks down on himself as well.

"What is it though? Can the branded mark be healed and reversed"? Rodney asks Daranten as the rest of the rangers are wanting to know about it.

Daranten shakes his head to the rangers. "You see rangers Neo Xolicernic is a newly version of Xolicernic from the other dimension. This one is recreated by the Evil Master with new and old abilities of the original Xolicernic including the branding mark as well. It will not be easy to defeat. Healing and reversing the effects will take time to do as well as finding out how to do it as well". Daranten said to the rangers.

The rangers are stunned as they look at Isabelle and Issac as they are trying to sleep. "What about that glow that Issac, Anna, and Layla did? How come it effected the betraying rangers like that"? Arlen asks Daranten as the others wants to know as well.

"The glow that they did is starting to unite the three special bond that they share together. It is said that it's glow and light is the start to show those who are wrapped in deep evil the truth about the Evil Master and within themselves as well". Daranten said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as it is a huge break through to get through to the betraying rangers. "If that's the case, then that means it won't be long until they realized that they have been used along right". Amy said to Daranten as they have a clue about it.

Daranten nods as he looks at the teens. "That's correct, however, it is also said that its light will only be achieved with each one of you have truly bonded with either Issac, Anna, and Layla as well". Daranten said to the teens.

The teens look at Daranten as they realize that they have more work to do. "Looks like we still have more to work on guys". Caleb said to them as the teens agree as they are concerned about Issac and Isabelle.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Anna and Layla make their ranger debut in their ranger forms as well. However Neo Xolicernic has branded both Issac and Isabelle as well. Plus the rangers also notice that something is effecting the betraying rangers too. Will the rangers get the find the bond to connect to the three rangers?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Special Gathering of Rangers_


	54. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: A Special Gathering of Rangers

A few hours has passed since the battle as the teens are still at the headquarters. They are still in a bummed mood ever since they saw Issac and Isabelle got branded right in the battle. They are in the main room as both Issac and Isabelle are sitting with them on the couch as they have bandages on their arms and backs. "Any ideas on who Daranten is contacting"? Isabelle weakly said to them as she is miserable and in some pain.

"Not sure Isabelle, Daranten said that he had to make some calls to some of the other rangers from this dimension and the other dimension as well. He didn't say why though". Ellie said to Isabelle as they are trying to feel better about it.

It is not long that Daranten walks back in the room. Plus a portal appears as a few people walk in the main room. Plus other people arrives via teleportation also arrive. "Hey guys", Frankie said to them as she spots both of her cousins in pain.

Anna and Layla are stunned to see Frankie from the Universe Rangers. "Why are you here"? Layla asks Frankie as she and Anna are confused by her arrival. They are still a bit uneasy about being around other rangers other than from their own team.

"Actually, I am here to help the two of you, and I am not the only one as well. Plus Macha told me what happened with Issac and Isabelle being branded like that". Frankie said to them as she has a serious expression on her face.

Anna and Layla look at the new arrival as they notice other people coming towards them. "What do you mean by helping us though? Did we call for help though? I am a bit confused about it". Anna asks Frankie as she notices the other people.

"It is a different kind of help. My name is Velvet Castle Treasure Warrior Red Ranger. This is Max Medina and Zara Easton, Cyber Force Crimson/Black and Orange Rangers". Velvet said to them as she introduces them to Anna and Layla.

"It is nice to meet you guys. Let's just say that we got alerted when Elias's medallion glowed and told us to come here right away". Zara said to them. As she remembers what happened when they got the special alert.

Layla and Anna are even more confused about it as they look at Zara and Max. "Wait who is Elias"? Layla asks them as she is getting confused about it. They have never heard of him before let alone meeting him for the first time.

"He is a friend of ours who has a special medallion that has the angel, phoenix, griffin, and dragon on it. When it glows, we are notified to help those with special healing, aura judgement, and hunting down inner darkness and evil that needs to be removed and destroyed". Max said to them.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but it seems that Issac will not be up to help us with it though". Frankie said to them as she senses it within him. She also senses the physical pain that the gold ranger is in at the moment.

Anna and Layla are still a bit confused about it. "Wait a minute, what do you mean that Issac won't be able to help you guys with it"? Anna asks Frankie as they still don't get it. They also don't understand how the purple Universe ranger does it as well.

"Issac is the phoenix in our special group Anna. However, I got the feeling that he already done his role for it as well. We will explain all about it later though". Velvet said to Anna and Layla as they nod in agreement.

Azalea frowns as she notices the branding mark as there is no doubt on who is behind it as well. "Issac is still in a lot of pain from the newly branded mark. There is no doubt that this is the ability of Xolicernic and Xolimercia. However Xolicernic was defeated by a huge group of rangers 13 years ago. Did you guys say that you faced a brand new version of him"? Azalea asks them as she looks at Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Azalea as he looks guilty about it. "Yes they call him Neo Xolicernic. He was recreated by the evil master". Daranten said to Azalea as he gives her the news. Azalea frowns as it is not good to report back to Daniel and the other veterans.

"This will not bode well for veteran rangers in my dimension. That freak comes to my world, things will get really ugly". Azalea said to Daranten as she can only think of the ramifications of the revelation. Daranten nods as he looks at the teens. "Yes, Anna, Layla, Frankie, Velvet, Max, and Zara come with me to get started". Daranten said to them.

The teens look at the small group as they follow Daranten to another room. Azalea looks at them as she tries to comfort Isabelle and Issac any way that she can to deal with the branding mark.

In a special room, the teens sit together in a lotus style as Anna and Layla are in the middle. "I understand that the two of you have been through a lot especially with being turned evil and freed from the said evil control. We are here to make sure that the rest of the evil feeling is not still lingering with the two of you". Frankie said to Anna and Layla.

Velvet nods as she looks at them as she has a poker face expression on her face. "Please trust us on this, we know that you two of you are rangers now. We want to see what the two of you are truly like as well and discover what the evil forces saw in the both of you". Velvet said to Anna and Layla as she has a serious expression on her face.

"Look at it this way, we are the final leg to your full recovery. Issac already did the first of the recovery when his golden light healed the two of you". Max said to themas she makes it simple to explain to Anna and Layla.

"You are truly among friends". Zara said to Anna and Layla as she smiles to the both of them. Anna and Layla look at each other as there is no harm into it. They slowly to begin to trust them as everything is about to begin.

Anna and Layla look at them as they are starting to feel at ease with them. Frankie, Velvet, Zara, and Max are holding hands as their morphors are glowing in their respective colors. Anna and Layla are stunned as they feel a positive energy around them.

"The Huntress of the Dragon", Frankie said out loud as the dragon rises up with her. It's lavender colored eyes locks with Anna and Layla as it is ready. The dragon soars around the room.

"The Aura Judge of the Griffin", Velvet said out loud as the griffin rises up with her. It's ruby red colored eyes locks with Anna and Layla as it is ready. The griffin soars around the room.

"The Sacrifice and Protector of the Angels". Max and Zara said out loud as two different angels rises up them. their crimson/black, and bright orange eyes locks with Anna and Layla as it is ready. The angels are soaring around the room.

A bright light fills up the room as it covers everyone. The dragon, griffin, and the two angels are swirling around Anna and Layla as everyone are teleported away to another location.

 _ **Special Location**_

 _Anna and Layla are in a different space as it appears to be a heavenly area. However nothing is what it appears to be as all the sudden as darkness and evil is coming out towards her. For Anna, it is a reminder how much she was bullied by various people from her step mother to the people at school. For Layla, it is the reminder when she saw Anna for the first time under evil control._

 _Frankie steps forward as she glares at the inner darkness and evil at the two of them. "Anna, I do understand why you have been carrying the inner darkness within you so much. People has mistreated you and hurt you so much that you don't know what true friends is about. Layla, the inner darkness with you is the very fear when you first saw her when she was evilly controlled. It was that very fear that got to you isn't it". Frankie said to Anna and Layla as she calls them out on it._

 _Anna is stunned as she looks at Layla. She didn't realize that the moment really scared her. "Seeing me evilly controlled scared you", Anna said to Layla as she didn't understand why it scared her._

 _Layla nods as she has tears in her eyes. "It scared me so much Anna. You must have been screaming your head off and in pain from what they did to you. I didn't stop it from happening and yet it did happen anyway. Plus I do remember when I saw Isabelle and her friends for the first time. I wasn't so sure about them at first, but then I saw that they have the same positive light and aura like Anna did. I didn't know what caused it. Now I realize that they have the kind of power that will protect and the world". Layla said to Anna as she is opening up to Anna._

 _Anna is stunned as she didn't realize that moment really scared her. "I was screaming and deeply scared about it as well Layla. They looked all to happy when they turned me evil. It felt so awful as well. Plus various people always put me down so much. I have lost the true meaning of friendship and trust that I didn't know what it is truly about. The first person that ever showed any kind of kindness was Isabelle and her friends. I thought it was an act. I realized that they have never been mean to me at all. It is like they are the true definition of being a kind people". Anna said to Layla as she is opening up about it._

 _Frankie nods as she looks at Anna and Layla as two evil beams are going to strike on them. She pulls out a sword as a dragon claws at the incoming evil at them. "The inner darkness will no longer harm you both". Frankie said to them as they destroy the very sources of the inner darkness and evil._

 _Anna and Layla are stunned as they feel a positive impact on their hearts. The dragon swirls around them as it is comforting them as the inner darkness and evil that haunted them is gone. "I have never felt this good about myself before until now". Anna said to Frankie and Layla as she feels deeply freed._

 _Layla nods as she also has the same effect as well. "I know what you mean. Ever since we were both free from the evil control, it felt like there is something special with us that we didn't know that is meant to be with the good side that fights for justice in the world". Layla said to them as she smiles to them._

 _Frankie nods as her work is done. "Good, perhaps now the both of you will let people in to your lives". Frankie said to them as she stands by them._

 _As the darkness and evil is completely cleared up, Anna and Layla spots the Griffin as it flies over to Velvet. Velvet walk towards them as she looks deeply into their hearts and souls just like her mom does. "My aura judgement on the both of you has been completed. I must say that the two of you have come a long way before you became rangers and even before the evil has sinked it's claws into the both of you". Velvet said to Anna and Layla as she sees bright silver and purple aura respectively from the both of them._

 _"Wait how can you see and judged our aura though"? Layla asks Velvet as she doesn't really understand anything about the it. She is getting nervous on what is going to happen next._

 _Anna nods as she is just as confused and perplexed about it. "Yeah, can you explain it to the both of us"? Anna asks Velvet as she is scratching at her head about it. She is wondering if it will be worse than before._

 _Velvet nods as the Griffin is dancing around them. "Yes before the two of you were turned evil and your true position as a ranger, your true auras were hidden from the rest of the world and of others. Layla, you had a mean streak towards Anna and yet you were very guarded of others trying to get to know Anna. It is a twisted way to protect her. Anna, you were very shy and weary of others around you. True, it is caused by other people hurting you by various betrayals at the their hands including your own sister. However, it doesn't stop from other people showing you what true kindness is truly about as well. Now that your true aura has revealed themselves. I can see that Layla has a tough like aura with a protective and outgoing nature as well. Building trust with others will not be as easy, but once you fully see that others can be trusted around you. You will be more comfortable around the others and other true friends". Velvet said to Anna and Layla._

 _Anna and Layla look at each other as they do understand what Velvet is telling them. She is right on the money about their true aura and spirit and judged them on point. "It's true that I don't trust others around Anna. Plus I did chose the wrong way to protect her because I saw bad things about them. Once I fully see the others true colors, I will be more at ease about things". Layla said to Velvet as she thinks about it._

 _Anna nods as she looks at Velvet as she also thinks about it. "You are right Velvet. I have been hurt by so many people that I became weary and shy about everyone around me. I closed myself from everyone. However it didn't stop Isabelle from being kind to me when I a first met her. It is like for the first time in forever I was given kindness than harm". Anna said to Velvet as the two girls see the griffin swirling and dancing with them._

 _Max and Zara also steps forward as the their angels went towards them. "The angel of sacrifice went towards you Layla. You need to fully understand that there are other needs are more important than your own needs and desires. Once you fully understand this, you will fully understand the true meaning of self sacrifice as well". Max said to Layla as her angel shows her what she needs to work on as a ranger._

 _Zara looks at Anna as the angel of protection is standing by her. "Anna, the angel of protection wants you to grow as to have the ability to protect others. You are the eldest sibling in your family, but you might be in the team. It is the courage that you do have inside of you that is waiting to come out as well". Zara said to Anna as the angel shows her what she needs to work on as well._

 _Anna and Layla look at each other as they are feeling better about things as they feel completely healed. Frankie, Zara, Max, and Velvet looks at them as the special friends swirls their respective colors around them. "You are guided, healed, and conquered by us. You both can move forward to become better of yourselves as friends, sisters, and rangers". Frankie, Velvet, Max, and Zara said to Anna and Layla as they have their seal of approval on them. As Anna and Layla feel accepted by the four rangers, a bright light teleports them back out as it takes them back to the rangers headquarters._

 _ **End Special Space**_

Anna and Layla are back in the main room with the others as Frankie, Zara, Max, and Velvet are with them. The others are stunned as they see a warm smile on Anna and Layla's faces. "Where did you guys go anyways"? Isabelle asks them as she is still in some pain as Azalea is with her and Issac.

"We went to a special place. Both Layla and I were shown things like what we need to work on and what our true aura gotten judged. It was an eye opening experience as well". Anna said to Layla as she also agreed as well.

"Yeah I realized that there are right ways to protect others, and I chose the wrong way to do it. Plus I believe it is time to go back home and face our parents together". Layla said to them as Anna agreed with her as well. The teens smile as it is a big step forward into the right direction for the Trooper Sisters.

Azalea nods as she also senses the new changes for them. She has her concerns about the new Neo Xolicernic making trouble of things for the rangers. "It sounds like to me that the two of you will improve better than ever". Ellie said to them as the teens agrees with her as they share a ranger hug and the two new rangers are a big part of it.

Back at the evil headquarters, Neo Xolicernic grins as he watches the battle footage of when both Isabelle and Issac were branded. "It is good to brand rangers again. However it won't stop me from branding other rangers who I see fit as undeserving to be rangers as well". Neo Xolicernic said to himself as he is working on a new plan.

Melodalix also has an ultimate plan as she looks at the blue prints for something bad. "Yes, it is only a matter of time when I build my ultimate weapon. Then, I shall be unstoppable and none of those rangers will be able to stop me". Melodalix said to herself as the two beings has a plan up their sleeves as well.

End Chapter

 _It is just a special filler as Anna and Layla gets special healing and help with their struggles as well. However how will the rangers deal with the fact that both Isabelle and Issac are branded by the evil being._

Next Chapter: Wronged by the Mother


	55. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: Wronged By a Mother

Up in the spirit world, a being is watching over both dimensions as he seems to be at ease with the place that he truly meant to be all along. He was once deeply lost and filled with anger and resentment towards various people. It drove him to the point of insanity and doing deeply illegal things to various rangers. On top of it, he became an alien being with super natural powers as well. His goals and conquest failed various times by the Power Rangers. Even after he was brought back to life and splitting himself, he realized that he didn't want to continue on the path that he was on. His final desires to be saved came true by a particular red ranger in an intense and very unusual battle. However he spent the next 150 years on Earth as a earth bounded ghost as he couldn't go into the heavens. He captured the evil spirits of the original Xolicernic into a urn and gave it to another being who lived into the underworld. Even though he went to the spirit world, he gotten to know two other spirits as they guided him as well. The being is greatful to the two spirits as he watched them going back to Earth being reborn again as the new embodiments. He vowed to watch over them as a secretive guardian angel. However over the years, he notices that both humans on Earth who has been through so much pain as it aches his heart as well. However recently, the being is watching over both dimensions as he felt something very strange and unusual. As he spots Neo Xolicernic and Kozeleon and Grangitix, Christopher is stunned as there is no denying that they are planning something evil. "Why, why is a being so close to me has to come back in the other dimension? Plus what they are planning to do that will put her in serious danger. Plus I need to pick special individuals who will protect the embodiment of Kit". Christopher said to himself as he realizes that he has to warn the rangers of both dimensions. He leaves the spirit world as he has a full mind to warn the rangers.

At the evil headquarters, the betraying rangers frown as they are being put on the back burner. They are watching the evil master talking with Melodalix and Neo Xolicernic. However the battle has them thinking about how the newly purple and silver rangers effected them in a way that hasn't happened before. "Did you guys feel any different when that strange light came"? Silvia asks them as she is thinking about the mysterious voice that told her to remember her destiny.

"Now that you mention it Silvia, I did feel weird and strange. I couldn't explain it at all". Wilhelmina said to Silvia as the others agreed except Victor who is too stubborn to think about it.

"All of that was a huge distraction for us so the rangers can win that battle". Victor said to them as he is angry as he walks away from them. He is really mad about the battle and how that light effected him

"Geez what's his problem anyways"? Zayden asks them as he has his arms crossed. The others look at each other as they are confused for some reason. THey don't realize that a certain day is about that has brought bad memories to him.

"He is always like this Zayden, and you know this all too well". Truman said to Zayden as the others nod in agreement. Zayden sighs as he never really liked Victor's hotheaded ness.

"That maybe true Truman. However today, he is more angrier than usual though. I just don't remember what it was though". Silvia said to them as she is trying to remember. The betraying rangers shrugs as they head away from the main room.

Neo Xolicernic frowns as he gives the betraying rangers. "Where do you five think you are going? Besides, your new orders is to attack the rangers. I will personally be there as well. The first one is going is you". Neo Xolicernic said to them as he glares at Victor.

Victor turns around as he gets his orders. "It will be my pleasure". Victor said to Neo Xolicernic. He heads out from the headquarters as he plans to make an ambush on the rangers.

It has been a couple of days since the massive battle for the Mystic Warrior rangers. They are still thinking about the special assignment to protect the very person who wronged them. Ellie is at her house as she is thinking about the very thing as it is late at night and her relatives are asleep. 'Protecting the one who wronged me. If it is my mom or dad, it is not as simple as it looks because they both wronged me long before I became a ranger'. Ellie thought to herself as she also thinks about her half siblings that she didn't know that she actually had until a while back.

 _ **"Hello Eleanor",** _the spirit of Maria said to Ellie as she appears to her once again. She looks at Ellie as she has a small smile on her face. Her appearance always bring some sort of surprise to Ellie.

Ellie is stunned as she looks at the ghostly spirit. "Maria, it is you. What are you doing here"? Ellie asks the spirit of Maria as she doesn't know that things is going to happen. The visits always surprises the yellow cladded teen as she went towards her.

 _ **"It is time to protect the ones who has wronged you Eleanor. You may think who it is easy to figure, but it is not the case for you".** _The spirit of Maria said to Ellie. The piece of news sends powerful shockwaves to Ellie like it catches her deeply off guard.

Ellie is stunned as she looks at Maria as she is a bit perplexed about it. "What do you mean by that? Both of my parents wronged me by leaving me and abandoned me when I was a kid". Eleanor said to Maria.

 _ **"That is true Eleanor. Both of your parents did wronged you. However there is another person who has wronged you is my mother. She didn't let us to get to know you because of what your dad did by having us a family. You are innocent because you are the true marriage while we were the secret family".**_ The spirit of Maria said to Ellie as she explains it to her.

Ellie is stunned as she sees the image of Maria's and Victor's mom in front of her. "She didn't want you guys to get to know me. She only saw me as the child from another marriage and hated dad for having another child from someone else". Ellie said to Maria as she thinks about it.

 _ **"Yes, my mom needs to understand just because her own daughter is gone it doesn't mean that there isn't someone else who needs the same love from a mother as well. You will find her at the cemetery tomorrow because it was my birthday when I was still alive. Replace the anger with love and both my mother and our brother will start to see the full light".** _The spirit of Maria said to Ellie as she vanished away from her.

Ellie nods as she learns what she has to do. 'Ok, that was something that I didn't think about'. Ellie thought to herself as she shrugs to herself. She drifts off to sleep as she is wondering how she will talk to Maria's and Victor's mom.

The next day as it is a Saturday. It is mostly a dreary day with the overcast weather outside. Ellie sighs as she takes a walk around town. She thinks about what the spirit told her as she finds herself at the cemetery as she has a bouquet of flowers for a particular grave. As she is there, she spots Anna at another grave in particular. "Hey Anna, I didn't know that you would be here". Ellie said to Anna. She looks at the name of the particular grave.

Anna is stunned as she is surprised to see the second in command of all people here. "Oh hey Ellie, I didn't know that you would be here today. I". Anna said to Ellie as she is a bit nervous around the tough girl of the team today.

Ellie looks at Anna as she has a calm expression on her face. "There is no reason to be scared and nervous around me Anna. I may have that kick butt attitude, but I am really nice once you look passed it". Ellie said to Anna as she sits with her.

Anna looks at Ellie as she slightly nod to her. "Oh ok, what brings you here though? I thought I am the only one that's here right now". Anna asks Ellie as she is curious about her reason to be here on a dreary day.

Ellie looks at Anna as she shrugs to her. "I am actually going to visit another grave. I take it that this particular grave is of someone who means a lot to you. Am I right". Ellie said to Anna as she gets the very feeling.

Anna nods as she looks at Ellie. "Yeah I am visiting my mom. She died not long after I was born. She had some complications due to childbirth, and her death rocked my dad's world. They were sweethearts. When I finally came home, he was so happy to see me. He even apologized for ignoring me all this time. It was painful for him to see my mom in me all the time, and he gotten manipulated by my wicked stepmom into ignoring me and other things as well". Anna said to Ellie as she has some tears in her eyes.

Ellie looks at Anna as she thinks back to what Issac and Caleb said about her dad when they talked to him about her and Layla. "He really must have missed you and Layla a lot though. Plus your dad must have been deeply in love with your mom as well". Ellie said to Anna as she looks at the name on the grave.

Anna nods as she looks at Ellie. "Yeah dad says that I am a splitting image of my mom. Even though my dad is divorcing my wicked step mother, he is doing everything that he can to make things right though". Anna said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at Anna as she wishes that she can say the same thing about her own parents. "My own parents can't make things right with me though. They have made their own choices, and yet I am the one that is suffering to the fact that they didn't want me around to mess things up for them". Ellie said to Anna as she looks down on herself.

A woman who is at another grave overhears the teens conversation. She sighs as she feels bad for the both of them for different reasons. She recognizes Ellie but not as much for the other teen. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but perhaps I can give you two some advice". The woman said to Ellie and Anna.

Ellie and Anna are stunned to see the woman here today. "On what exactly, plus we were being to loud"? Anna asks the woman as she didn't want to be disrespectful towards the other visitors.

The woman shakes her head to Anna and Ellie. "No, I am here to visit my daughter's grave today. Today would have been her birthday. Days like today just bring back memories of when they were still here". The woman said to them as she notices the flowers in Ellie's hands. "I didn't know that you were going to be here today". The woman said to Ellie. She is stunned that it is Ellie of all people showing up today.

Anna is stunned as she looks at the woman and Ellie. "Wait you two know each other. My name is Anna by the way". Anna said to the woman and Ellie as she is putting two and two together.

Ellie nods as she looks at Anna. "My dad left my mom and me to be with her and had a secret family with her. In a way, she is my step mother". Ellie said to Anna as she turns as she looks at the woman. "I only came here to give my respects to Maria. I didn't know that you would be here as well". Ellie said to the woman. She does have a sour noted history with the woman.

The woman sighs as she looks at Ellie. "You obviously have more respect than my ex husband, your father. He never came to see Maria after she died. Plus you still have your mother around as well". The woman said to Ellie. She is still having some resentment over the fact that he still has Ellie in the world while she didn't have her own daughter. She even forbidden Victor and Maria from ever getting to know Ellie because she is from a different relationship of their dad.

Ellie frowns as she glares at the woman. "Just because I still have a mother who is still alive, it doesn't mean anything. Things got really bad for her that she send me away to live with my newly married relatives. You just never knew a thing about it". Ellie said to woman.

Anna looks at the woman as she is reminded of her ex wicked step mother. "I know what it is like to have a mean step mother. She forced my own dad to ignore me and pay more attention to her own daughter that she had with him. My mom died before she even came into the picture. I read that a step parent are supposed to love their step children like they are their own children". Anna said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ellie and Anna as she felt bad for the both of them in various reasons. "I had no idea that the both of you had to go through those things. Plus from the looks of it, you two never had the mother figure that the both you truly deserved am I right. I lost Maria to a dumb motorist, and I lost Victor because he disappeared without a trace three years ago. If fate will allow me a second chance to make things right, I will do it". The woman said to them as she is crying as she lands her knees on the soft grass. Anna went over to comfort the woman as she feels compassionate towards her.

Ellie looks at the woman as she thinks about Victor. "Did Victor ever came to visit her grave after she died"? Ellie asks the woman as she is curious about her estranged half brother.

The woman looks at Ellie as she sighs to her. "Every single day since she died. He is still angry about even on her actual birthday. He blamed me for not allowing him and Maria for not getting to know you. You still probably have your mother around at that time before she send you away to your relatives". The woman said to Ellie as she is still hurt that she lost her daughter in a car crash.

Ellie sighs as she looks at the woman. "My mom is not even in my life. After my parents got divorced, things went really south for my mom. She tried dating other men. Each one was worse than the last one. I always wanted dad to come back to at least save me from that situation. When I saw him with you and them, I realized that his priorities were else where. My mom ended up sending me to my newly married relatives and left. They still call but I refuse to have anything to do with them". Ellie said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ellie as she realizes that both she and the young teen got burned by similar people. "I know they left you, and it wasn't your fault for their actions. I shouldn't hate and wronged you for having the same father as my children as well. It was things that was out of your control just like how your parents left you. To tell the truth, am I right". The woman said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she looks at the woman. "I hate it when things happen out of my control. Did Victor hate it when Maria died when it was out of his control"? Ellie asks the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Ellie. "That's exactly right Ellie, it seems that the both of you have something in common in regarding that". The woman said to Ellie. She looks down on herself as she thinks about her son.

Ellie lightly smiles at the woman as she thinks about it. "I will keep it in mind". Ellie said to the woman. She feels better about things as she might have found a new clue about things as well.

Anna looks at them as she also learned things as well. "My dad also told me that my mom's death was something that he didn't have any control over either. When my ex step mother came into the picture, she pretty had control of everything including his time with me. I do realize that there are things in life that happens that is completely out of our control as well". Anna said to them. The woman and Ellie nod to Anna as they share a special hug together as both teens feels a special warm within their hearts and powers.

All of the sudden, beams land near by to them as Victor and Neo Xolicernic shows up with Zincods. "I knew that I would catch you by your lonesome. Although I didn't expect the weak minded girl to be there as well". Victor said to Ellie and Anna as he glares at the yellow cladded teen.

Ellie frowns as she defends the woman. "What are you doing here with that mega creep"? Ellie asks Victor as she can't morph just yet because of the woman. Anna fries as she also glares at Victor.

The woman looks at Victor as she can't believe her eyes. "Is that you Victor? Why did you disappear like this. Please come back home and we will talk about things". The woman ask Victor as this is the first time in three years that she has seen her son.

Ellie frowns as the woman does not know the full story. "Listen you need to get to safety. Victor is not the son that you know and remember right now. You got to trust Anna and I to get you to a safe place. This is going to get very dangerous". Ellie said to the woman.

Victor frowns as he glares at his mother. "Go back home with you yeah right, you know good and well why I disappeared from home". Victor said to his mom as he doesn't want to hear her voice of reason.

The woman is stunned as she doesn't know how Victor has drastically changed for the worst as he is standing next to a strange being. She is getting very scared as she doesn't know why all of this is happening. Ellie and Anna frowns as they defend her. "Zincods get them and destroy them now". Neo Xolicernic said to them as they begin a chase.

Ellie and Anna frown as they are both at the cemetery. "Anna, we have to leave the cemetery right away. I will get the woman to safety while you contact the others". Ellie said to Anna.

Anna nods as she looks at Ellie as they start running together with the woman. "Got it Ellie", Anna said to Ellie as she grabs out her morphor to contact the others.

"Isabelle can you hear me? We got major trouble". Anna said to them as she hopes to get in touch with the leader. The two teens are running as they have the woman with her. They are making sure that they leave the cemetery to prevent damages to the gravestones.

 _ **"Where are you Anna and who do you have with you"?** _Isabelle asks Anna as she and Issac are at the headquarters.

"It is just me, Ellie, and a civilian with us. Victor and Neo Xolicernic are chasing us with Zincods and running from the cemetery. We can't morph with the civilian with us". Anna said to Isabelle.

 _ **"I do see your location on the monitor Anna. I will contact the others and get to you guys ASAP".** _Isabelle said to Anna as the communication ends.

Ellie looks at Anna as she knows that Isabelle has been contacted. They are in the woods as the woman is really scared now. "What are those things, and why is Victor with them and that being with those dark powers"? The woman asks them as she doesn't have the answers.

"Listen Victor is not the person that he has become. Maria told me that I am the only one who can save and free him. I know it doesn't make much sense to you right now, but I will try to explain it to you later". Ellie said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ellie as she is still perplexed about it. "What do you mean by save and free him? I do not understand". The woman asks Ellie as she is still perplexed about it.

Ellie sighs as she looks at the woman. "It is hard to explain right now. I will do everything that I can get through to him. It is what Maria wants me to do. I want you to go and get away while Anna and I will handle them". Ellie said to the woman.

The woman looks at Ellie and Anna as she is stunned by the teen's words. "Ok, please be careful". The woman said to Ellie as she continued to run from the area. She gets out of eye sight and ear shot of the two teens.

Ellie turns to Anna as they have their morphors out. "Are you ready Anna"? Ellie asks Anna as they are done running away. Anna nods as she looks at Ellie. She is holding her silver color morphor.

 _ **"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers",**_ Ellie and Anna yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. The rest of the teens arrive at the battle also in ranger form.

"Why is it that the rest of you arrive as the battle is getting started"? Victor asks them. He is furious as he glares at the rangers. His anger is really shown in his eyes as his dark power is emitting from his body.

"It's called backing up our friends and teammates you idiot". Amy said to Victor. She glares at Victor as the battle is truly getting underway. The teens are already in ranger form as they are ready to back up Ellie and Anna.

"You rangers won't stand a chance. Zincods get them now". Neo Xolicernic said to them. The Zincods are charging in at the rangers as Victor is charging at Ellie. The strange foot soliders are running towards the teens as things are about to get ugly really quickly.

The rangers frown as they see the Zincods coming at them. "Guys lets handle the Zincods really quickly and go at it on Neo Xolicernic and Victor". Isabelle said to them as they pretty much know how the foot soldiers operate in the battle.

"Right", the rangers replies back to Isabelle as they understand the plan. They grab out their individual weapons as they are ready to destroy them. Victor glares at Ellie as he is charging in at her. Neo Xolicernic is watching things as he waits to strike on them again.

As the battle is going on, the woman stops running as she can't stop thinking about what Ellie told her to get to safety. She doesn't understand why Victor is with that strange being. She heads back towards the battle as she sees the rangers fighting them. "Those are the Power Rangers. Why is Victor fighting against them especially against the yellow ranger"? The woman asks herself as she thinks to what Ellie said how it is hard to explain to her.

"Why was that woman of a mother was there with you yellow ranger"? Victor asks Ellie as he furious that he saw her with her. He is going at it on her while the others are fighting Neo Xolicernic.

Ellie frowns as she glares at Victor. "I was there to pay respects to our half sister Victor. Things happen in our lives that we have no control over. That includes the adult decisions on the choices that they made and death as well. Today would have been her birthday isn't it". Ellie said to Victor as she is getting through to him.

Victor is stunned as Ellie brought up the fact that Maria is her half sister and making him her half brother. "Why would you know and care about it anyways? You were never in our lives". Victor said to Ellie as he fires more beams at her.

Ellie cuts the beams as she glares at Victor. "I know and care because she told me. Just because I wasn't in yours and Maria's lives, it doesn't mean that I made that choice to be away from you guys. Your mom forbidden you and Maria to get to know me because I am also our dad's child from another woman. It is something that was out of our control, and you know it. It made you really angry because her death happened and it was out of your control wasn't it". Ellie said to Victor as she lands a clean hit on him.

Victor gets sent back flying to the ground. The words got through to the betraying ranger as it is completely true. He thinks back as he remembers when he was a ranger. He had an argument with his mom about getting to know Ellie. It took place after the funeral.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Victor frowns as he and his mom are at the cemetery as most of the guest has already gone home. "Mom, I want to get to know Ellie. She has a right to know that her half sister is no longer with us". Victor said to his mother as he wants to have Ellie in his life._

 _The woman frowns as she glares at Victor. "No Victor, it is out of the question. Maria already disobeyed me by going over to that woman's house to see her". The woman said to Victor as she is furious about it._

 _"But mom, Ellie had nothing to do with the accident. She wasn't even driving a car". Victor said to his mother. He still doesn't understand why he and Maria were forbidden to get to know Ellie._

 _"I don't care that she wasn't involved or not Victor. Ellie Chase will never be a part of our lives Victor. You might as well accept it". The woman said to Victor as she is still furious about it._

 _"Mom she is just a kid like Maria and I are. Why do you hate her so much anyways to forbid us from ever knowing her"? Victor asks his mother._

 _"It's because Ellie Chase is also your father's daughter from another relationship. She is from a true marriage and legitimate child. We are the secret family Victor. He left her and her mother to be with us". The woman said to Victor as she told him the truth._

 _Victor is stunned as he glares at his mother. "How about this mom, Ellie Chase lives with her aunt and uncle because her own mother left and abandoned her with them. I know this because Maria told me the day before she died. I hate you for keeping our half sister from us. Goodbye", Victor spats with his mother as he left the cemetery._

 _The mom is stunned as she never knew about it. She watches Victor running away from her. "Victor where are you going please come back". The mom said to Victor she is stunned as she has lost both of her children._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Victor starts to remember as he feels something cracking in him. 'After that argument, I stayed at the headquarters because I refused to talk and my mom. At school, I kept an eye on Ellie and waited for the day to talk. It never fully happened because of'. Victor thought to himself as he is feeling a strange sensation on his body.

The woman appears in the battle as she sees Victor on the ground. "Victor, please get up. I am sorry for that agrument. I missed you and love you so much". The woman said to Victor.

Neo Xolicernic frowns as he glares at the woman who showed up at the battle. "Your precious boy belongs to the evil master Archeron". Neo Xolicernic said to the woman as he fires a branding like beam at the woman.

The rangers are stunned as it is heading towards the woman. "Oh no, it is heading towards her". Chris said to them as most of them are too far away to get to the woman.

Ellie is stunned as she glares at Neo Xolicernic. She rushes over to the woman as she pushes her out of the way as she gets the full force of the branding blow. She screams as she is feeling the powerful burn on to her skin. "Ellie", the rangers screams out to her. Ellie demorphs as she lands on the ground in pain.

Victor is stunned as he is sees the true yellow ranger sacrificing herself to save his mom. 'She saved my mom even though she was the one that forbade us from getting to know her'. Victor thought to himself as he feels another crack within him.

 _ **"That's the meaning of true sacrifice and forgiveness Victor. It is something you never gotten in the test years ago".** _A mysterious voice said to Victor as it is in his head just like it communicated with Silvia from before.

The woman is stunned as she sees that the yellow ranger saved her. "Ellie, I am sorry that I wronged you. I was so furious that you are your father's child from another woman who wasn't me. I was selfish to keep my own children from getting to know you. Yet you got hit and protected me like that". The woman said to Ellie as tears are falling to the ground.

All the sudden, the freshly fallen tears are turning bright yellow as it went towards Ellie. The rangers are stunned as it went to Ellie and healing her. Ellie is standing up as her morphor is also glowing in a bright yellow aura with a new power. _**"Well done Eleanor, your sacrifice for the woman who wronged you in the past has granted your secondary powers".**_ Another female voice said to Ellie.

Ellie smirks as she glares mostly at Neo Xolicernic and Victor. "How dare you attack your own mother Victor. She is the one that wronged me, and yet I protected her from the evil power". Ellie yells out loud as she is holding her newly glowed morphor.

"Mystic Warriors Secondary Power", Ellie yells out loud as she is glowing in a bright yellow power. The teens are stunned as Ellie has achieved her secondary power as she is glowing in a bright yellow power.

 _ **Secondary Morphing Sequence**_

 _Ellie is in the thunderclouds over Florti as the Sphinx are soaring around her. She is in her normal ranger suit as she has sphinx like wings attached to her shoulder and back. She has specialized armor on her chest and legs with the Mystic Warriors symbol on it. Her helmet also begins to look like a Sphinx as her weapon is also upgraded as well. "Thunder Sphinx Mystic Warriors Yellow Ranger", Ellie yells out loud as she is in a new pose as she is surrounded by thunder and lightning bolts._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The rangers are stunned and in full awe of Ellie's new form. "Woah that is really cool". Arlen said to them as he is helping Rodney up. the rangers are basically speechless as they see the new features that she has on her body and form.

"Woah doesn't begin to describe it Arlen". Rodney said to Arlen. He is stunned as he looks at Ellie in her new ranger form. He is wondering when he will achieve his secondary form as well.

"It is just like Daranten said. We have to make a sacrifice for someone who has wronged us before becoming a ranger". Amy said to them as Issac nods in agreement. The teens remember about the talk that Daranten gave them.

Neo Xolicernic frowns as Victor is stunned by the new form as well. "You pathetic ranger, this will be even more painful from before". Neo Xolicernic said to Ellie as he sends another blast at her.

Ellie grabs her weapon as she makes a huge slash as it cuts it down in half. "How about not". Ellie said to Neo Xolicernic said as she is still standing tall as well. She has a fierce expression underneath her helmet as she glares at Victor.

Victor is stands there as he is feeling being controlled as he sends a blast at the others. "How about this to change your mind". Victor said to them as it sounds like it is not his own voice. Neo Xolicernic also sends another blast at them.

The beam is heading towards the other as Anna and Caleb are glowing as well. Anna is in a bright purple color like she also learned something today. However Caleb's glow is for a completely different reason. _**"You are one of my special chosen ones Caleb".**_ A mysterious male voice said to Caleb. Caleb is glowing in a bright black and gold color.

"Umm guys why is Caleb glowing like that all the sudden"? Layla asks them as this is brand new to them. The rangers are stunned as they are just as perplexed like she is. It is something very new that is completely out of the blue for them.

"I don't know what to make it of it Layla". Issac said to Layla. He notices that Anna and Caleb sending beams at the incoming blasts. The rangers are completely baffled by the entire thing.

The rangers are stunned as Ellie joins them to push the blast back at Victor and Neo Xolicernic. "Not our friends and people who care about". Anna, Caleb, and Ellie said to them as they push it back on them.

Neo Xolicernic and Victor gets hit as they are send back towards the ground. They get up as the evil being grabs Victor. "You rangers will regret this dearly". Neo Xolicernic said to them as he takes off and has Victor with them.

The woman is stunned as the evil being took Victor away. She is in tears as she knows some truth in things. "Why is my son is being controlled like that? That voice wasn't Victor's at all". The woman asks them as she is still perplexed about it.

Ellie turns to the woman as she gives her a hand up. "It is because the evil master is holding control over him. I do believe that I gotten through to him. However it wasn't fully enough just yet. You got to trust me that I will save him". Ellie said to the woman.

The woman sighs as she looks at Ellie. "I know and I do understand that all of you have a job to do, and I won't tell anyone about your identities either. I promise". The woman said to Ellie as she leaves the area.

The rangers nod as they look at them as they have a lot of questions. "Ok your secondary form is awesome, but what happened with you Caleb"? Isabelle asks Caleb. The teens look at Caleb as he is back in civilian form.

"I am not sure guys. I gotten really mad and I heard a voice in my head about being a chosen one". Caleb said to them as he passed out as well. Amy is stunned as it is very unusual for it to happen to him.

Issac catches him in time as they are a bit confused. "We better tell Daranten what happened. Perhaps he can explain what happened". Issac said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Close by, the ghostly spirit of Christopher Askew appears as he watched the entire battle. "It is only a matter of time when all six of them are all together to fully stop the one who desires to have the Evil Emblems. Plus I never thought I would see that monster here yet again". The ghostly figure said to himself as he vanishes from the battle.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Ellie is the first to gain her secondary powers as she sacrificed herself to save Victor's mom from Neo Xolicernic's blast. Plus Anna gained a small power boost from the bond that she made with Ellie. However why was Caleb glowing like that in the battle? Plus will the rangers get some answers as well?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** Answering the Call of Duty Part 1_


	56. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD

Chapter 55: Answering the Call of Duty Part 1

In Milky Way, Frankie is in her room as she is looking through battle footage that Isabelle sent to her from a battle that her team had just yesterday. She noted that Caleb was glowing in a strange way, and she wanted to know if it was very unusual for it to happen. She takes a closer look as she sees how Caleb was glowing in a black and gold color. 'That is definitely unusual. Plus it is very similar to what happened with me'. Frankie thought to herself as she thinks back to a battle that happened that very day.

Flashback

Morgana and the teens are facing a very unusual beast as it has even more unusual item in its chest. The very item is giving the monster even more power than normal. It didn't bother the monster, and yet at the same time it didn't control it either. As it grabs Nora with its powerful whiskers, the rangers are stunned that it grabbed her. "Nora just hang on". Charles said to Nora.

Nora is in its grip as the effects are getting to her. She screams as she is trying to move or even to free herself. Frankie is stunned as she wants to do something to stop the monster and free Nora. "You are one of the ultimate special chosen ones Frankie. You know what you can do". A mysterious male voice said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she is getting angry as she glares at the monster. "Release Nora now you ugly freak". Frankie yells at the monster as she is getting really fired up. She is glowing in a purple and yellow color as she gains a mysterious power boost.

The rangers on the team are stunned as they have no idea what's going on. "Woah what's with Frankie all the sudden"? Cody asks them as he is deeply in shock.

"No clue but why does she has Kathy's color all the sudden"? Drew asks them as he is just as perplexed about it. Kathy shrugs as she doesn't know either.

Frankie charges in as she fights the monster like someone is guiding her where to hit it. "I don't know, but she is really going at it on that weird thing". Kathy said to them.

As the rangers watch Frankie freeing Nora, the monster is not fully destroyed as it glares at the ranger. "I will be back Power Rangers". The monster said to them as it mysteriously take off like how it came in the first place.

The mysterious glow from Frankie is gone as she returns to normal. She demorphs as she passed out as well. "Frankie", the rangers said as Morgana catches her in time. They are deeply confused about the entire thing.

"What just happened and why did she passed out like that"? Nora asks them as she is in shock that Frankie passed out like that.

Morgana shrugs as she is just as perplexed about it. "I don't know Nora. We need to get back to the hideout. Maybe Macha or Ahsha can figure it out". Morgana said to them as they teleport back there.

End Flashback

Frankie looks at the footage again as Caleb has a similar glow to hers except it has a gold color along with his black ranger color. "How particular, both Caleb and I had a similar experience. Plus Isabelle also said in the email that Caleb also passed out after the battle is over. Those secondary colors look familiar like I have seen them before but where exactly". Frankie thought to herself as she is trying to think on it. 'I am curious if there are others besides Caleb and me that has experience like this'. Frankie thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Frankie is in a weird space like she is in a different world from her own. She looks around as she notices various spirits looking at her and a few others as well. "What is this place"? Frankie asks them as she does recognize them from the other dimension including from her cousin's team.

"I have no idea, and it is giving me the creeps". Tobey said to them as he is a bit nervous about being in the strange place. He is more nervous about the spirits starting at him.

Jade shrugs as she looks at Tobey as she likes the darkness of the weird space. "It does have its darkness and pitch black around here Tobey. There is nothing to be afraid of". Jade said to Tobey as she crosses her arms.

Caleb nods as he notices the strange stars around in the strange place. "Yeah in some ways, this place looks like outer space or something". Caleb said to them as he looks around in the area.

"It is finally I meet all of you at long last Power Rangers". A male spirit said to the group of teens as he appears to them. Tobey looks kind of freaked out by the spirit.

"That voice, you are the one that communicated with me". Tobey said to the spirit. The others look at Tobey as they realize that they also gotten the same message from a mysterious male voice.

"Who are you anyways"? Jade asks the male spirit as she has a full mind to kick his butt and asks questions later sort of speak.

"My name is Christopher Askew young Power Rangers. I have watched you four from the first day each one of you became rangers". The spirit of Christopher Askew said to them.

The teens are stunned as they meet a ghostly spirit. "Wait, are you a former veteran ranger"? Caleb asks Christopher as he doesn't know his full story.

"No, I was not a Power Ranger like all of you are. However, I am more like a special ally who didn't realize the full destiny until I died for the final time and becoming an Earth bounded spirit". Christopher said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Christopher. "Umm, can you fully explain that one to us"? Frankie asks Christopher as she is a bit confused like the others are.

Christopher looks at Frankie as he sighs to her. "It is a long story Francesca. However now the time is of the essence rangers. The truth is I have chosen six of you to become special protectors to a special ranger that some of you already met and known". Christopher said to them as he reveals a key of information.

"Wait a minute, if there are supposed to be six of us, why are the other two not here right now"? Jade asks Christopher as she is jumping ahead of things.

"I am getting to that Jade. You see the final two are a boy and a girl who doesn't know that they will also become rangers in the future. They live in your dimension Frankie and Caleb. You must go find them and protect them as well from an evil being who is also misguided and evilly controlled as well. Christopher said to them as he reveals their faces to the group.

Tobey is a bit confused about it as he looks at Christopher. "I don't understand why you chosen us though. Is this sort of thing that the red rangers should handle like Maggie, Velvet, Isabelle, and Morgana"? Tobey asks Christopher as it is a good question.

Christopher nods as he looks at Tobey. "That maybe true Tobias, however I saw something in each one of you just like these two that needs to be protected". Christopher said to them.

"Wait a minute, you saw something in us? That's how you selected us over a red ranger"? Caleb asks Christopher as he is trying to get it now.

"That's correct Caleb, I saw that each one of you has the opportunity to go the bad pathway in life due to one reason or another. Plus, having a special bond with the angel doesn't hurt as well. Francesca, your pathway could become a hateful criminal with the gadgets that you have made and the painful scars of your past to get revenge on the more beautiful people. Tobias, your pathway could be getting back at your own parents for mistreating you because of your natural gifts for the arts and music. Caleb, your pathway is the misguidance that you have gotten over the years. Jade, it is your mean spirited and pranks can also lead you on a bad pathway as well". Christopher said to the teens as he fully explains things to them.

The teens nod as it make sense to them. "I do understand where you are coming from with things. Does this mean that they have that same opportunity to go on the same bad pathway as well"? Frankie asks Christopher.

"Yes they do, for Hayden, his pathway is causing pain towards others and doing things that he shouldn't do. For Jasiri, her pathway is having a double life that is not known to others". Christopher said to them as he explains it to them.

"So who is it that is after them exactly and why"? Tobey asks Christopher as it is the main question that they need to know.

"The one who is after them is named Grangitix. You must protect Hayden and Jasiri from him. If you don't, the special angel will be in grave danger and both worlds will be doomed". The ghost of Christopher said to them as he vanished away as the light pushes them out.

End Dream

Frankie wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She has heard of the name Grangitix before. 'Grangitix, that's the creep that planned on capturing me when Azalea first appeared. Could this be the reason why though? Or is there more to it than meets the eye'? Frankie thought to herself as she tries to drift back to sleep.

At the evil master's headquarters, one of King Glendios officers and Melodalix walk in the room as they see a being. "I am glad that you two have shown up to my little meeting as it were". Grangitix said to them.

"You, you assisted that traitor a while back. You even called that traitor for being weak, and you were right about it". The officer said to Grangitix. He appears to have a poker face expression on his face.

Grangitix nods as he looks at the officer. "That's exactly right, it seems that there are two more special individuals who must be stopped from achieving a special goal of mine. It is one that not even Kozeleon is aware of". Grangitix said to them.

Melodalix has a skeptical expression on her face. "Kozeleon you say, why is he not fully aware about this anyways"? Melodalix asks Grangitix as she is curious about it. She is not impressed that Kozeleon is not here to tell them about it.

"Kozeleon doesn't know that the Evil Emblems are fully needed to turn a very special and powerful ranger evil. In order to do this the six chosen ones needs to be captured and eliminated to reverse the effects of the Evil Emblems. I thought that the only chosen one is that Purple Mystic Warriors ranger, but apparently there are more of them now to capture and deal with myself". Grangitix said to Melodalix.

Melodalix is deeply intrigued by what Grangitix has told her. "That particular ranger you say. Well, things might turn out very interesting after all". Melodalix said to Grangitix as she seems to be in on the plan.

Grangitix nods as he looks at them as two really tough monsters appear like he brought with him. "Good, now these two monsters are selected to draw out the final chosen ones. My intel says that the girl will be in Walkerton while the boy is in Aibo. Both chosen ones do live in Aibo, but for some reason the girl is in Walkerton right now". Grangitix said to them as he shows them the intel including the identities of the boy and girl as well.

Melodalix smirks as she likes the level of intel that Grangitix has. "Excellent, I will make sure that the girl is eliminated". Melodalix said to them as the monster went towards her.

"Consider the boy history", the officer said to Grangitix as he summons the other monster to go towards him. The both of them are on board with Grangitix and his scheme as well.

As the weekend comes around again, Caleb is thinking about the recent events that took place. 'Not only Frankie and I gotten the same dream, Tobey and Jade from the other dimension gotten it as well. Plus two more people are chosen for this who will become rangers in the future'. Caleb thought you himself as he is walking around town.

It is not long that the others found Caleb as they are confused about what happened to him the other day in the battle. "Caleb there you are". Isabelle said to Caleb as they look like that they are trying to find him.

Caleb turns as he looks at his teammates. "Oh hey guys", Caleb said to them as he is still getting use to having them as friends. He is wondering why they are looking for him on a Saturday.

"I know you couldn't explain how you got the special glow Caleb. We do want to help you fully understand it though". Isabelle said to Caleb as the others agrees with the red cladded teen.

Caleb looks at them as he lightly smiles to them. "Thanks guys, the odd and strange thing is that I am not the only one who gotten chosen for this". Caleb said to them as he starts to open up about it.

The teens are stunned as they look at Caleb. "Your welcome Caleb", Isabelle said to Caleb as they are in on what he just said about it.

"What do you mean by you are not the only one chosen for this"? Ellie asks Caleb as the others wants to know the same thing. The others look at each other as they are just as surprised about it.

"Frankie, Jade, and Tobey also got chosen as well. Plus there are two more that also gotten chosen as well". Caleb said to them. The teens are deeply stunned and shocked as well.

"Frankie as in Isabelle's cousin and Jade and Tobey from the other dimension also gotten chosen as well. Who picked them and why though"? Rodney asks Caleb as he is trying to figure it out logically.

Caleb sighs as he looks at them as now is not the right time to talk about it especially outside of the headquarters. "We should talk about it at the headquarters guys. I don't feel comfortable to talk about it out on the open like this". Caleb said to them as he looks down on himself. The teens look at each other as they shrug to him.

Arlen looks at them as he notices various dogs and other people in town. "Well, if you want to change the subject Caleb, any ideas why all of these dogs are in town? Is there some sort of dog show in town"? Arlen asks them. Caleb sighs in relief as the subject is changed.

"I doubt it is a breed specific dog show because of a lot of them are mixed breeds all over town". Chris said to them as they notice the mixed breeds of dogs.

"There is definitely a lot of dogs here. Plus some of them has scars all over them". Amy said to them. The teens notice that some of them has various scars on the dogs bodies like they were abused. Caleb sees a teenage girl in particular with a dog with her. 'That's the girl from the dream'. Caleb thought to himself.

"Dad said that there is a special award show going on tonight. It is honor various animal rescues and animal shelters for their hard work and dedication to the animals". Anna said to them.

Layla nods as she is not exactly thrilled about it. "Yeah he is dragging Anna and me to go with him for some reason though". Layla said to them as she is not looking forward to go to the event.

Caleb looks at Layla as he is curious about something else. "Do you think your dad can get me a ticket for the event"? Caleb asks Layla as it catches them off guard. The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by the question.

"Actually dad gotten a special table, and he hasn't found enough people to fill it. The evil ex step mom hated that dad supported various things in town. There is probably enough seats for all of us". Anna said to them. Layla turns to Anna as she sighs to her.

"Anna, why did you tell them that anyways? It is going to be boring to them". Layla said to Anna as she spent all week just to get out of going.

"An award show to honor animal rescuers and shelters will probably be exciting Layla. Plus in some ways, animal rescuers and animal shelter workers are like the first responders to the various animals in need. It is not very often that they get honored like other first responders". Issac said to Layla. The teens nod in agreement as it is something to look forward to.

Layla sighs as she grabs her phone out. "Fine, I will call my dad if there is enough seats at the table". Layla said to them. She is really annoyed that the others are interested about it.

Close by to the teens, a young 12 almost 13 year ago girl notices the teens talking about going to the event tonight. Her short fiery red hair with a gold cladded outfit has her curious about them. She has a dog with her as they seem excited about attending the event. "I guess they will be attending the banquet tonight buddy". The girl said to the dog as they walk away from the area as she has no idea that one of the teens and an enemy spots her.

'So that's the girl that Grangitix wants me to eliminate. She looks very easy to destroy'. Melodalix thought to herself as she vanished from the area.

In Aibo, the Universe teens are in town for a community service project. The school teams up with the academy there to do various protects in the town. "This is really cool to give back to the community like this". Kathy said to them as they are the park picking up trash.

"I know what you mean Kathy. Plus it gives us time away from our own things as well". Drew said to them. The teens collectively agrees with the green cladded teen as they continue to work.

Nora turns to Frankie as she notices that something is on the purple cladded teen's mind. 'The only time I have seen Frankie really quiet like this is when she is completely out of it sleep wise and running on no energy at all. However neither one would fit to the reason why though'. Nora thought to herself as she went to the purple cladded teen. "Frankie is something wrong? You are being quiet". Nora asks Frankie as the others take notice.

Frankie looks at Nora as she notices that the blue cladded teen is noticing things about her. The others turn to Frankie as they are getting concerned about her again. "Frankie when ever you are quiet, it is usually when you are disturb or distracted by something bad that is coming". Charles said to Frankie as everyone on the team knows this.

Frankie sighs as she knows this all too well. "Well, I have gotten a strange dream again. However this time I saw other rangers having the same weird dream. On top of it, I looked at previous battle footage that has the same similarities with me the other day when I glowed in two different ranger colors". Frankie said to the teens.

The teens are stunned as they look at Frankie. "Wait a minute, you are not the only one that glowed in two different colors in a battle". Cody said to Frankie as they are just as stunned by the revelation.

Frankie looks at them as she nods to them. "Yeah Caleb, Jade, and Tobey also got the same thing as well. They also appeared in the same dream. Although", Frankie said to them as someone else is on her mind.

"Although what", Morgana said to Frankie as it is usually a bad sign with the purple cladded teen. The others are confused on what is going on exactly.

Frankie looks at them as she spots the teenage boy that the spirit told her about. 'That's him, that must be Hayden. One of the two people that the spirit told me and others about'. Frankie thought to herself as she went over to him.

The teens look at each other as they are even more confused than before. "Why is Frankie going up to that boy"? Charles asks them as they are just as perplexed about it. They spot Frankie talking to the light brown headed boy.

"How did you even know my name and why are you telling me that I am in danger? You must be off your meds lady". The boy said to Frankie as he punches her in the face twice and shoved her to the ground.

The teens is stunned as they see Frankie landing on the ground as she is now sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. "What was that all about"? Cody asks Frankie. Both Charles and Morgana has a full mind to get the guy who hurt Frankie.

"I was trying to warn him about the great danger that he is in, and he is not the only one who is in great danger as well". Frankie said to them. The teens look at each other as Charles and Morgana stops in their tracks.

"Huh what do you mean by that"? Kathy asks Frankie as the others gives her a hand up. They are getting the feeling that it is getting deeply serious.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them as she grabs her morphor out. "We need to discuss this at the hideout, and we need to contact Isabelle and her team as well". Frankie said to them. The teens look at each other as they are getting the feeling that it is a big thing to call upon another team as well.

They teleported away as the guy who knocked Frankie to the ground sees it. 'How did those guys teleport like that anyways? Plus that girl reminds me of another girl in particular who hates me'. The guy thought to himself as he walks away. What he doesn't know that the officer sees him.

'That's the boy Grangitix wants to eliminate. He is too rough around the edges to be specially chosen for something so great. Orders and plans must go on then'. The officer thought to himself as he is spying on the boy in Aibo.

At the hideout, the teens see that Isabelle's team has arrive as Caleb is next to Frankie. Anna and Layla are stunned as they get to meet more rangers for the first time. Anna is bonding with Nora while Layla is getting to know Morgana better. Plus Daranten is also there with them. "So what's going on exactly"? Isabelle asks Frankie and Caleb as it is the big question of the day.

Caleb nods to Frankie to go to explain it first. "You see Caleb and I gotten the same dream last night. It was more than a dream like someone was trying to communicate with us along with Jade and Tobey from the other dimension". Frankie said to them as she gets started to explain it to them.

"Yeah, a spirit named Christopher Askew appeared to us and told us that two individuals who will become rangers in the future are in great danger because he also chosen them and us to becoming special protectors". Caleb said to them as he tries to explain it.

The teens look at each other as they are curious about it even more. "Special protectors", Isabelle said to Frankie and Caleb as she is trying to make sense of things.

"Yeah the other day, I started to glow in a bright purple and yellow with a strange power boost. The same thing happened with Caleb with a black and gold color. When we were in that dream, I have a strong hunch that both Tobey and Jade also had that same experience in a battle as well". Frankie said to them.

The teens look at them as they do remember the strange glow when both Caleb and Frankie gotten really mad. "I remember that now. You were really fired up in a huge way. A blast of power burst that monster and saved me". Nora said to Frankie.

"That maybe true but what does it have to do with this Christopher Askew guy". Charles said to them. He is a bit skeptical as the room gotten really chilly all the sudden as the spirit shows up at the headquarters.

"I am more than a guy young ranger". The ghostly spirit of Christopher Askew said to them as he gives them a look. The teens are stunned as they meet the ghostly spirit for the first time.

Issac looks at the ghost as he remembers things during his time in the other dimension. "You were the one who became so far lost but saved at an old age in the other dimension. You were even once split from the alien being form as well". Issac said to Christopher as he has heard about him.

Christopher nods as he looks at Issac as he knows that the gold ranger learned about his past. "That's correct ranger, I was deeply evil for a long time before my own biological daughter freed and saved me before I passed on for good that time". Christopher said to them.

The teens look at Christopher as they are really confused as they look at the ghost. "I am sorry what". Arlen said to Christopher as they all need a better explanation about it.

Christopher sighs as he never liked to give other spirits the full story even his training days with Abby. "I was deeply evil for the longest time and did things that I have done. These things would give anyone including rangers and ranger veterans really bad nightmares for about a month. After I was defeated by the Lore Keepers rangers and dead, I was brought back to life by another evil being in the future. My alien side wanted it, but I didn't and I was forced to come back to the world of living. Meanless to say, I started to fight the evil alien side for so long that my alien side wanted to get rid of me for good. I went back to the past where the Lore Keeper Rangers and the Music Force Next Generation teams were active where the body got split where I was separated from the evil alien side for good. My biological daughter who was the red ranger saved me by placing the necklace around me and surged the remaining evil out of me. She saved me before the alien version could. In doing so, I became a spirit but was Earth bounded until the remaining evil spirits of the alien being was captured in an urn and sent away to the underworld. Recently, I sensed that another evil being recreated the very alien being that I have spent 155 plus years trying to capture the very spirits of away". Christopher said to them as he is deeply annoyed by the fact that the monster is back.

The teens look at Christopher as the Mystic Warriors know who it is. "You don't mean Neo Xolicernic isn't it". Ellie said to Christopher as this is the first time that the Universe Rangers has ever heard of this guy.

"Unfortunately yes, that's the being who I hate with a royal ranger passion. I should have warned all of you and the great danger of being branded with his mark. Plus I got a feeling that the brand is even harder to reverse this time as well". Christopher said to them.

"Branded with his mark meaning"? Drew asks them as the Universe teens look at Isabelle and Issac. The reveal the marks that they gotten in battle.

"It is the ultimate signature of my work. The work that I am not proud of. It is a part of my origins of becoming evil alien being". Christopher said to them as he does have his regrets.

The teens are stunned as they learn the revelation about Christopher's past. "You mean you came up with the branding mark that has caused so much misery". Cody said to Christopher.

"That's correct rangers, you see long ago before I became Xolicernic. I had a lot of desires and dreams to become the red ranger on a ranger team. As I gotten from place to place with the Power Rangers, I always gotten deeply and very disappointment and angry that I wasn't the red ranger. I didn't truly understand why I wasn't chosen to become a ranger let alone a red ranger. Over the years, I had a deep amount of resentment and anger towards those who became the red ranger more than once because I believed that it should go towards someone who hasn't been a red ranger before or who is truly deserving in my eyes. Plus it even gotten me even angrier when it was given to the son or daughter of a previous red ranger. It is especially true those who are deeply undeserving in my eyes and females as well". Christopher said to the teens as he is fully explaining it to them.

Frankie looks at the ghostly spirit as she sensed that he did carry inner darkness and evil within him at one point in his life. Plus it also hits home to Nora as well. "No wonder you were carrying inner darkness and evil within you". Nora said to Christopher.

"Yes, I was carrying my deeply rooted inner darkness and evil with me. When I had my son Levi, his mother left him to

me because she wanted to hide the fact that she cheated on her fiancé and gotten pregnant with my son. So, I raised him as a single dad. By the time that the Music Force rangers were active, my hopes and dreams was for Levi to be the red ranger on the team. However, those dreams and hopes were dashed away when I learned that it was the son of a previous red ranger. The nail into the proverbial coffin was when I learned that the father was the very fiancé that Levi's mother cheated on him with me". Christopher said to them.

The teens are putting two and two together. "So this means that the red ranger and Levi are actually half brothers". Kathy said to Christopher as the Mystic Warriors teens are deeply stunned by it.

"That's correct rangers, Sharon their mother came back into my life. We briefly picked up the love story. Levi didn't really trust her since she was never in his life. Back then, I didn't really care about his opinions on the matter. I was too focused on getting at the red ranger at that time. Sharon and I kidnapped him and held him captive in the secret basement. She had her own business with making him suffer, and I had my own business as well. I was the one that placed the branding gadgets on him". Christopher said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Frankie as she does have the same knack for creating various gadgets and inventions as well. "Is that what you meant by my pathway is having so many gadgets". Frankie said to Christopher.

"A part of it yes, the truth is it is what I am scared and nervous for you. It is the last thing I would want for you to get revenge on the rest of the world for the pain and suffering that you went through and using the gadgets and inventions to do those things". Christopher said to Frankie as the teens realize that he sees a lot of himself in her in a different perspective.

The teens look at each other as they realize that in a lot of ways that the spirit is right. "I never thought about it like that before". Frankie said to Christopher as she truly thinks about it.

The teens look at each other as they hear the alarms going off. Macha and Daranten went to the monitors to see where the trouble is coming from. "Rangers, Vanishers has been sighted in Aibo and Zincods are in Walkerton". Daranten said to them.

"Those guys must be looking for them too". Isabelle said to them as they have separate battles to get to. The teens went into their separate teams as they grab their morphors out.

"Ready Set Zeroth Change/Dragon Descent", Morgana and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle and her team yellows loud as they morph into ranger form. Both teams depart from the headquarters to head towards the two different battles as things are getting very intense and complex for both of teams.

End Chapter

The teens meets the spirit of Christopher Askew, and they also meet the two remaining chosen ones. Will they be able to keep them safe?

Next Chapter: Answering the Call of Duty Part 2


	57. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: Answering the Call of Duty Part 2

In Walkerton, the rangers arrive at the scene as they spot Melodalix, a monster, and a huge swarm of Zincods. "Did you miss little ole me rangers"? Melodalix said to the rangers. The monster is glowing in a dark black color like it has a mysterious power boost.

Isabelle frowns as she is glaring at Melodalix. "How about not a chance Melodalix? What is with the monster of the day"? Isabelle asks Melodalix as she spots an evil item with its chest.

Melodalix looks at the rangers as she looks at the monster. "Oh you mean this monster with the item with its chest. It has a special emblem that gives it a lot more power". Melodalix said to the rangers.

The monster roars at the rangers as it starts its assault on them. Melodalix simply watches as the Zincods also charges in towards the rangers. The rangers frowns as massive beams are fired at them.

In Aibo, the Universe Rangers frowns as the same monster from last time, Grangitix, another officer, and Vanishers are making a huge scene of things. Grangitix is glaring at Frankie as his power are emitting from his hands. "I thought it is only you holds that special line of defense to protect that special ranger. No, it just had to have five others along with you". Grangitix said to Frankie as he is eyeing at her.

Frankie frowns as she remembers this guy from before when Azalea was in their dimension for the first time. Morgana and Kathy glares at Grangitix as they are ready to defend and protect Frankie. "If you want to get to Frankie, you know you will have go through us". Morgana said to Grangitix as she is getting mad. Kathy is getting really mad and angry about Grangitix being back in this dimension.

Charles, Drew, Nora, and Cody also steps up as they are ready to fight. "It goes double for each one of us. We may not know why you wanted to take Frankie, but we won't let you. It goes the same for the guy in this town as well". Nora yells back at Grangitix as they nod in agreement.

Grangitix scowls at the rangers as he glares at them. "I would like to see all of you try rangers". Grangitix said to them. The group of villains including Vanishers charge in at the rangers as the battle is getting started. He is eyeing at the right moment to strike hard on them.

Back in Walkerton, the young 12 year old girl is stunned as she sees the Power Rangers taking on strange foot soldiers and villains. Her dog growls as the foot soldiers are coming in towards her. It is very aggressive and protective of the girl. "I may not know what these are, but I can not leave the area especially when they are too busy to notice that I am still here". The girl said to herself as she notices the foot soldiers coming at her. She gets into fighting stance as she is not afraid to fight.

As the foot solider starts to make a jab at her, the girl swiftly dodges it as she gives it an uppercut on the foot solider. Her dog jumps and leaps on another foot solider like it wants to help her. Caleb turns as he spots the young girl. He notices a golden sign within her along with some purple as well. "Guys look", Caleb said to them as they are deeply impressed and surprised by her.

The rangers turn as they spot the young girl and her dog fighting off the foot soldiers. "She has some attitude". Ellie said to them. She smirks underneath her helmet as she is impressed by her.

"I will have to agree. Plus her dog is also fighting them as well". Amy said to them. The rangers watch the dog maul a Zincod as it moves on to the next one.

"That dog looks kind of aggressive guys, but at the same time it is trying to protect her though". Rodney said to them as he kicks at the Zincods.

Isabelle frowns as she realizes that the girl

needs to get to a safe place. "Issac, Caleb, and Amy get her and her dog to a safe place". Isabelle said to them as she is hoping that Melodalix nor the monster has spotted the girl.

"Right", the three rangers said to Isabelle as they rush over to the girl and her dog. They are kicking down Zincods along the way.

Melodalix sees the rangers heading towards the girl and her dog. "Not if I or the monster have anything to say about it". Melodalix said to them. She and the monster fires beams at the girl and her dog.

The rangers frowns as their secret hopes of them not seeing the girl. Issac, Amy, and Caleb rushes over to help the girl. The dog frowns as it got hit by the monster's beam. "Sasha, you took the hit for me just like when you first save me". The girl said to her dog named Sasha. She feels awful about her dog getting hit.

Three rangers gets to her in time as they give her a hand. "Come on, we need to get you to a safe place". The gold ranger said to the girl as he shows her his hand up from the ground. The craziness of the battle is going on around them.

The girl looks at them as she is holding her injured dog. She frowns as she glares at the gold ranger. "I am not going to leave the area with that witch and monster making things a muck for you guys". The girl said to the rangers as she is being spirited and adamant about it. "I am going to fight them with heart because what they are doing is wrong". The girl said to them as she dead serious about it. She notices Issac's side weapon as she grabs it from his belt as she is charging in at Melodalix and the monster as she is firing beams at them.

The rangers are stunned as they have no idea that the girl is spirited to do that something that bold. "Did she just do that"? Chris asks them as he is baffled by it.

"Yep and she is not backing down". Layla said to them as she notices something about her. She clearly sees the girl is fighting back on them even though she doesn't have a lot of things on her to defend herself.

Anna nods as she is admiring the girl's bravery and courage to fight back. 'I want to prove them wrong about having courage and bravery as well'. Anna thought to herself as she punches and kicks at the Zincods. She rushes over to the dog as she wants to help it somehow.

Isabelle frowns as things are not going as well like she thought. She continues to kick down the Zincods as she is wondering how she can get to the girl. "Keep on fighting them guys, the girl needs to be protected from their hands". Isabelle said to them as she knows that the younger girl is someone very important in the ranger community.

As the girl hears the red ranger's voice, she is deeply puzzled on why she of all people needs to be protected from Melodalix and the monster with the strange item. She is dodging the various beams from the two main evil beings. 'I don't understand why the red ranger needs me to be protected. I just don't understand any of this'. The girl thought to herself as she notices the silver ranger tending to her dog while their purple ranger is protecting her.

"You are deeply important Jasiri Rebecca. You are the sixth protector of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. Your power and ability will play a key role now and in the near future". A mysterious male voice said to the girl named Jasiri telepathically as it went away.

Jasiri is deeply perplexed about the telepathic message. 'My power and ability will play a key role now and in the near future. What did this being mean by it'. Jasiri thought to herself as she can't dismiss the thoughts and message.

Melodalix and the monster frowns as the girl is still standing and fighting against them. "You little brat, you are just as spirited just like another ranger that I know. It is too bad that you will never get to meet her and become a ranger". Melodalix said to the girl as she and the monster fires beams at her.

Jasiri is stunned as the beams are coming in at her at a faster speed. "Not on my watch Melodalix", Caleb yells out at Melodalix as he pushes Jasiri out of the way as he takes the full force of the blow. He gets hit really hard as he is out of ranger form and lands hard to the ground.

"Caleb no", the rangers yells at Caleb as he cringes in pain. Some of the rangers rushes over to him. Jasiri is stunned as it is the very same guy that she saw earlier with a group of teens.

'That's him that I saw earlier, but if he is one of them then that means the others are as well'. Jasiri thought to herself as she is glowing in a bright gold and purple aura around her.

Melodalix frowns as she glares at the girl as she has another power beam in her hands. Plus the monster also has another beam ready to attack as well. "There is nothing you can do now but to surrender to me". Melodalix said to Jasiri.

As the beams are heading towards Jasiri again, the rangers are stunned as another shield protects her as a yellow and gold tiger appears out of nowhere as it claws and pounces on Melodalix and the monster. It claws at the item in the monster's chest thus damages it. Melodalix and the monster lands on the ground like they have taken a big blow on them.

"Umm ok where did that tiger come from"? Ellie asks them as they are just as surprised about it. The rangers are just surprised and confused by it. The tiger looks at the rangers as it walk towards Caleb. They are on guard to see if it will attack them.

"None of you should be afraid of me Power Rangers. Your black ranger's sacrifice to protect Jasiri is what summoned me here. I am always a powerful ally to the Power Rangers no matter in this dimension or in the other dimension where I am originally from". The tiger said to them as it has a female voice.

As the tiger nuzzles on Caleb, it's healing powers went to him as well as a power boost. He is glowing again in the same black and gold aura as he gets up again. The rangers are stunned as Caleb is ready to fight again. "I am ready to end that thing". Caleb said to them as he rushes over to Jasiri and remorphed into ranger form.

Jasiri is stunned as the black ranger is by her side. "I don't understand why you did that for me. I always had to face things all by myself". Jasiri said to Caleb as she is confused about it.

Caleb looks at Jasiri as he nods to her. "Just because you have a lot of spirit, courage, and bravery, it doesn't mean that you have to face all of sorts of challenges and dangers alone". Caleb said to Jasiri.

Jasiri looks at Caleb as the tiger went towards her a weapon and a strange looking morphor. "I do understand that now". Jasiri said to Caleb as she is in a gold ranger suit with touches of purple within it.

Melodalix and the monster frowns as they get up and glares at them. "HOW DARE YOU GET SPECIAL HELP". Melodalix yells at them as she and the monster fires more beams at Jasiri and Caleb.

Jasiri and Caleb look at each other as they nod to each other. "Special help comes from a special action or deed you witch". Jasiri said to Melodalix. "That's right, tell that Grangitix that he will never get his hands on her". Caleb said to them.

As the two of them fires a special beam at the monster, it is aimed at the strange item in its chest. The monster is roaring at them as it is effecting it big time. "Woah, none of our powers didn't have much effect on the monster but their powers are effecting it". Layla said to them. It is not long that the others help Caleb and Jasiri to keep the beam up.

As the strange item is out from the monster, the rest of the rangers finishes the monster off. Melodalix frowns as the monster is destroyed. "You haven't seen the last of me Power Rangers". Melodalix said to them as she takes off.

The rangers are stunned as Melodalix is gone. Jasiri changes back to civilian form as she went over to grab the item that was out of the monster. The item reversed and neutralize in her hands as the others are just as surprised by it. "Talk about a day of full of surprises. Thank you for protecting me". Jasiri said to them as she hands it to Caleb as she went to her dog and walks away.

The rangers are stunned as Jasiri walks away from the battle. The tiger also nods to the rangers as it vanishes from them. "Is it just me or it is just confusing to understand"? Arlen asks them as they are wondering why Caleb has the item in his hands.

Issac shrugs just as Isabelle also shrugs to them. "I don't know guys. We better tell Daranten about the girl and this strange item". Isabelle said to them as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Back in Aibo, the Universe Rangers are in an just as intense battle against the same monster from before including Grangitix and an officer working for King Glendios. Hayden is caught in the crossfires in the battle as he is being protected by Frankie, Cody, Kathy, and Drew. "This is insane. We have never had this many bad guys coming in at once". Kathy said to them as she is deflecting beams coming at them.

"You are telling me. Plus that Grangitix is a lot stronger since the last time we fought him". Drew said to them as he notices Frankie getting most of the beams since she is the closest to the boy named Hayden.

Grangitix gets word from Melodalix that the rangers has not only protected the girl in Walkerton but has reversed and neutralize the emblem in the monster. He glares at Frankie as he has a power beam ready. The officer and the monster follow suit as they fire it at Hayden. Those rangers got lucky by protect that girl visiting Walkerton, but he will not be as lucky". Grangitix said to them as the three of them fires their respective beams at Hayden.

Charles frowns as he, Morgana, and Nora are taking on most of the Vanishers. He notices the three main villains firing beams at Hayden. "Guys they are really pushing it now". Charles said to them. He is getting concerned as it is getting closer and closer to the guy.

Morgana frowns as she and Nora spots Frankie pushing Hayden out of the way. "Frankie no", Nora yells out loud to them. The rangers rushes over to them as the fighting gets even more complex. "Why would she sacrifice herself to save him"? Nora asks Morgana.

"I don't know but they need us now". Morgana said to them. Charles and Nora rushes over to them to continue to fight against them.

Back with the other group, Hayden is on the ground as he sees that the purple ranger is back in civilian form. He is in shock as it is the very teen who told him

about being in danger, and his actions towards her is less than desirable as he hit her twice. "You are the 5th special protector of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. You rudeness towards her has shown you the truth from what she tried to tell you from before Hayden. You can do the next right thing and seek the forgiveness". A mysterious male voice said to Hayden.

Hayden is stunned as he looks at the purple cladded teen. As the other rangers are calling out to her named Frankie, he has tears in his eyes. "I am sorry that I didn't believe you from before. You were trying to warn me, and all I did was to hit you twice. I don't deserve the forgiveness from a ranger like you". Hayden said to Frankie.

Frankie opens her eyes as she looks at Hayden. "Yes you do Hayden. I can tell that you do carry some darkness within you. However, deep down, I do sense that you have a positive aura around you. I do accept your apology Hayden. Plus you do need to seek forgiveness from someone you have hurt before and yourself as well". Frankie said to Hayden as she passed out.

Grangitix and the officer are laughing at the rangers as they and the monster has beams ready again. "Here I thought eliminating the purple ranger would be harder than I thought it is going to be. However now that she is out of the way, eliminating you is next". Grangitix said to them them as they fire the same beam at them again.

As the three beams are heading towards the rangers again, the sky is opening up as heavenly beams shines on the rangers. A golden shield is protecting them as a spirit of a saint appears in a bright yellow and gold colors. "Woah who is that"? Cody asks them as they are deeply surprised by the mysterious arrival to help them.

"I don't know but I am glad that it is here to help us". Charles said to them. Morgana nods as she is speechless by the new arrival.

"Fear not Power Rangers, I am Saint Adelaide. I was once the guide to the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger of Aura. My arrival is caused by the great sacrifice and forgivness from Francesca". The mysterious saint said to them as her golden light shines on Frankie this healing her.

"She is so beautiful". Nora said to them as she is admiring the beauty of the saint. Kathy can't help but to agree as something is about to happen. Frankie wakes up as she is gaining a power boost. She has a purple and yellow aura building around her again.

The rangers are stunned as Frankie is back in ranger form as the saint hands a strange device to Hayden as he is also has a yellow and orange aura around him as well. He transform into a ranger as well as this is very different for him.

Grangitix is stunned as the monster and officer frowns as the two are standing up again. "WHAT NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE", the officer yells at them as the monster roars at them as well.

"It is not impossible because the aura that we have far more greater than your desires will ever be". Frankie said to Grangitix as she has a purple and yellow beam ready. She reaches her hand to Hayden as she wants him to join her.

Hayden looks at Frankie as he has a feeling that he should join her. "That's right", Hayden said to them as he takes her hand as he is building an yellow and orange power within him.

Grangitix, the monster, and the officer fires rapid fire beams at them. However they do not realize that the two ranger's powers combine has cut through the beams and land directly at the item in the monster's chest. The item is out from the monster as it lands on the ground. The rangers takes this to send a powerful beam at the monster.

Grangitix and the officer frowns as the monster is destroyed. "You rangers got lucky. Next time, you won't have special help". The officer said to them as it teleports away. Grangitix glares at Frankie mostly as he realizes that it will be at another time to go after her.

"I am not done with you either purple ranger". Grangitix said to them as a portal opens up. He went through the portal to get back to his own dimension. The rangers are stunned as they learn that Grangitix came to this dimension via a portal.

Hayden demorphs as he looks at them and the saint. He realizes that he is a part of something bigger. "Thanks for saving me guys. I didn't realize that I am capable of doing the right thing". Hayden said to them as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Frankie looks at Hayden as she shakes her head to him. "You are capable of doing the right thing Hayden. You just need the confidence and the realization of it. I am sure that we will meet again Hayden, and it will be sooner than later". Frankie said to Hayden as the other rangers agree with her.

Hayden looks at them as he picks up the item that was removed from the monster. His power reverse and neutralize it as it surprises him yet again. "How come this thing looks like it is not going to harm anyone"? Hayden asks them as the rangers are just as perplexed about it.

The saint looks at Hayden as she senses from the tiger that the 6th chosen has done the same thing. "It is the ability that you and the five others has to ultimate to stop them to turn a very special person from turning evil. Francesca will reverse and neutralize one sooner than later. However, you do know the sixth special protector Hayden, and later on down the road you and the sixth will have to reconcile over the events that has happened in the past. Once the reconciliation happens, both of your powers will grow even more". Saint Adelaide said to Hayden as she vanished away.

Hayden looks at them as he is getting the feeling who it might be. He looks at the rangers as he has a light smile on his face. "Thanks for you know protecting me". Hayden said to them as he hands the item to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she receives the item from Hayden. "Your welcome Hayden", Frankie said to Hayden as she is getting the feeling that the item will be safe in her hands. The rangers teleport back to their headquarters.

Hayden walks away as he is thinking about the very person that the saint told him about. 'If you are that very person Watson, things will get more crazy'. Hayden thought to himself as he head towards a different location.

Back at the headquarters, the Universe rangers meets up with Isabelle and her team. Frankie already gave the item to Ahsha to put for safe keeping. "Well dome rangers, the two teens are protected and made sure that they were not captured". Daranten said to them as Macha agrees with him.

"It is strange though. When we were fighting them, Caleb sacrifice himself to protect the girl. However, a tiger came out to protect and healed him". Isabelle said to them as Caleb hands the item to Daranten for safe keeping.

Morgana looks at Isabelle as it is very similar to Frankie. "Did this tiger appear with a yellow and gold color in it by any chance? What happened with us is that a saint in the same two colors appeared after Frankie sacrifice herself to save Hayden. It is the same saint that healed Frankie". Morgana said to them.

Isabelle looks at them as it is very similar to it. Ellie is deeply confused about it. "Why were they in the same color though? It just doesn't make much sense". Ellie asks them as she is trying to make sense of it.

Nora looks at them as she thinks about it. "Maybe there was a ranger in the past that had two different colors or something". Nora said as it is a logical explanation. The rangers look at each other as it is very likely.

Daranten looks at the rangers as he is pleased that the item is here. "The evil emblem is locked away, and because of Caleb it has been neutralized". Daranten said to them. The rangers nod as they are ready to leave and party.

Close by, someone is watching them leaving and heard about the evil emblem. 'An evil emblem, I wonder how it can be reactive again'. The individual thought as it walks away to contact Melodalix.

"You better have a good reason to contact me". Melodalix said to the individual as she is annoyed for a lot of reasons.

"The rangers brought the neutralized evil emblem here. I can reactivate and brought to you". The individual said to Melodalix as the offer is very good.

"I will have to get back to you on that. Continue to spy on the rangers, and we will see where it goes". Melodalix said to the individual as the call ends.

The individual nods as it puts away a secret communicator. "Well, we will have to wait and see about it after all". The individual said this person continues to look out on things.

End Chapter

The rangers has protected two young kids from great harm created by Grangitix. However, the rangers gets visited by a tiger and Saint Adelaide. What they don't realize that the individual has contacted Melodalix about it.

Next Chapter: It is Who You Are


	58. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Mystic Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: Wronged on Who You Are Part 1

At the evil headquarters, the betraying rangers are watching the previous battle footage as they are furious by the events unfolding in both cities. "How is it that they planned this without us though. It is one thing that they went after two pre-teens, but it is another thing for those two to morph into actual rangers. This is unacceptable through all means necessary". Victor said to them as he is deeply annoyed about the whole thing. Plus he is the only one thus far who has felt something differently when he fought against the rangers.

"Why are those two in particular choosen as rangers anyways? Unless, it is likely that they will become rangers in the future. That is something that can't happen". Wilhelmina said to them as the others nod in agreement.

"Well, it is unknown if there are going to be rangers in the future right now Wilhelmina. The important thing is to destroy the rangers and the world before those rangers stops us". Silvia said to them as she is more annoyed about things as well.

Truman gets up as he looks at them as he has enough of Melodelix ordering him around. "I don't care if we do destroy the rangers. I want to end Melodelix and change her back to the sister that I know and use to love". Truman said to them as he has a full mind to try to get through to her.

Zayden looks at Truman as he can understand that he doesn't like the fact that Irene is fully evil and working with the evil master. "Dude, you have been saying that for awhile. Are you actually doing to do it and go through with it"? Zayden asks Truman as he is not sure about it. The other betraying rangers look at each other as it maybe a bad choice.

Truman nods as he looks at the betraying rangers as he made his final decision on the matter. "Yes, if I don't come back here, all of you will know why". Truman said to them as he leaves the evil headquarters. The betraying rangers look at each other as they realize that the blue betraying ranger is leaving one last time. "I will make sure that those rangers will pay and be destroyed. I will also try my best to bring Truman back here as well". Zayden said to them as he also leaves the room. He even has Zincods with him as well.

Little did they know is that Melodilix over hears the entire conversation. "Well, that will be your final mistake brother". Melodilex said to her self as she grabs a communicator to get in touch with someone. "It is me. When the betraying blue and green rangers attack the rangers, I want you to remove the power from the betraying blue ranger. He is not worth keeping around for Archeron anymore". Melodalix said to a person on the other end of the communication.

 _ **"It will be my pleasure Melodalix. Consider it make up for the bad trick that the rangers pulled off on us".**_ A voice said to Melodalix as the communication ends. Melodilix smirks as she gets word that her silent partner will be coming up with a plan.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Arlen and Rodney finds themselves as they are back at the summer camp as it is the same location where they orginally first met before reuniting as rangers. "I can't believe that we are back here again". Arlen said to Rodney as it the very camp when they were kids. The scenery has not changed over the years as the camp is still there as well.  
_

 _"I know what you mean, but this is when we were reunited with the ghosts of Charlie and Sam". Rodney said to Arlen as they are getting the feeling that they are coming to tell them something very important in regarding to getting through to the betraying blue and green rangers._

 ** _"We are here Rodney and Arlen"._** _The ghost of Charlie said to the teens as the ghost of Sam nods in agreement. Rodney and Arlen are caught off guard as they turn to face the two ghosts. The two ghosts smile at Arlen and Rodney as they have something to tell them._

 _"Sam, Charlie, what is going on exactly? Why are you here now though? The last time we tried to tell them about things; those two doesn't really believe us at all". Arlen said to the two ghosts as Rodney agrees with Arlen._

 _ **"That's because the truth about things must be revealed to Truman and Zayden about who a person truly is and how to accept themselves on who they truly are"**. The ghost of Sam said to Arlen and Rodney as they reveal something very important._

 _"What kind of things that must be revealed to Truman and Zayden though? Do they know this person is? What do you mean by accepting themselves on who they truly are"? Rodney asks them as Arlen is wondering about the same thing._

 ** _"Truman needs to know that he doesn't know the full truth about the kind of person Irene truly is. Plus Zayden needs to know that a young girl has also been gotten to by the actions of Irene as well. Remember their true personality from camp and get the to accept who they truly are like how the two of you accept on who the both of are"._** _The ghosts of Charlie and Sam said to them as they vanish away from the dream.  
_

 _Arlen and Rodney look at each other as they learn that Irene is worse than they thought. As the dream is about to end, the two teens notice a young 10 year old girl who is newly bald like someone cruelly shaved her hair off of her head. "You need to prove them wrong on who you truly are especially to those who has betrayed you". The young girl said to them as a flash of light push them out from the dream._

 ** _End Dream_**

Arlen wakes up as he is startled by the dream as cold sweat is glistening on his forehead. He grabs his morphor as he is confused about the dream. 'I hope that Darantan is up for a late night visit'. Arlen thought to himself as he has no idea that Rodney is already there as well.

At the headquarters, Darantan is surpirsed to see both Arlen and Rodney at the headquarters this early in the morning. "Arlen, Rodney, this is very early in the morning for the both of you, and yet the both of you looked deeply troubled about something". Darantan said to Rodney and Arlen as he wants to know what is going on with the blue and green rangers.

"I had a strange dream, and Arlen was with me. We both saw the same ghosts from before. However, this time we saw a young girl with a bald head. It appeared that she had her hair shaven off of her head very recent". Rodney said to them as he is thinking about the young girl. Arlen nods as it is what he also saw as well.

Darantan looks at the two teen boys as he is thinking about it. "It is curious on why this girl would appear to the both of you. It might be that she shares something in common with the both of you". Darantan said to Rodney and Arlen as he is in deep thought about the dream.

"Yeah but I never seen her before let alone having something in common with her. I mean it is a strange twist of fate that both Rodney and I went to the same summer camp and became rangers". Arlen said to Darantan as he is trying to get it to make sense for him.

Darantan looks at them as he shakes his head to Arlen as he gives them a look. "It might be that she does share something in common with you like sharing a common enemy. Think about it and get to know her as well". Darantan said to Arlen and Rodney. "I suggest that the both of you to get back to bed and gain more sleep. Your strength will be needed". Darantan said to them as he leaves the room.

Rodney and Arlen look at each other as they are wondering about the girl. "Could it be that she does share a common enemy with us"? Arlen asks Rodney as he is not sure about it. Rodney shrugs as he looks at Arlen as it is a good question. "Maybe, we will have to keep our eyes open for her. We just might meet her today". Rodney said to Arlen as they teleport back to their respective houses to get some more sleep.

The next day, at the neighborhood that Irene used to live, a young girl is getting up for the day as she sighs as she has to face another day at the Walkerton School. She has tanned but fair skin tone with a more average body tone. She has a red blouse with a white skirt with flats on as she went to a dresser to grab a reddish blonde wig as she puts it on her head. Things in the neighborhood has been strange ever since one of the neighbor's home was investigated by the police awhile back. It was a huge shock to all of them that a teenage neighbor was keeping a teenager captive. Since then, the police has investigated the family. However, the main suspect in the case has mysteriously disappeared, and her parents didn't have a clue on where the suspect went. The girl is around 10 years old as she went to the living room. She notices her family being really busy as it is chaotic. She is the middle child in a family of 7 children. For her, she is accidently ignored as both of her parents are busy with her other siblings. At the same time, when something bad happens to her, she never really spoken up about it to them and her siblings.

"Oh Natalie good, I thought you are still sleeping in bed". Her mom named Joanne said to the 10 year old girl named Natalie. She is pouring coffee into a tumbler. She is a business woman as she is always in a rush to get to work. Her other siblings are grabbing some toast and juice. Natalie sighs as she shakes her head to her mom.

"I have been up mom". Natalie said to her mom as she spots her dad also heading out the door. She grabs a banana as she grabs her backpack to head out the door. It is not long the other siblings follow her out as well. Joanne sighs as she does worry about Natalie at times. However, she usually focus on the older siblings at times.

At the Walkerton School, Natalie sighs as she arrives at the school despite only being ten years old she is one of the smartest kids in the school. She is heading towards her locker as she notices a group of teens hanging out together. 'They have been together since the start of the school year, and yet there are more people in their special circle'. Natalie thought to herself as she is figuring out their group dymanics. However, she notices two of them as she feels some how connnected to them in some sense. However, she hasn't been able to pinpoint it exactly. She heads down another hallway before the teens gets a good look at the young girl.

"Hey who is that girl that just went down the hallway. Is she a bit young to be in high school"? Ellie asks them as she is surprised to see the young girl. The teens look at each other as they are not sure about the girl at the school.

"Yeah, I am not going to gossip about a young kid. However, she seems to know where she is going though". Amy said to them as the teens seems to agree with the pink cladded teen.

As the bell rings for them to get to class, Anna is sensing something about the young girl as she looks at Caleb. "Are you sensing something about the girl Anna"? Caleb asks Anna as he is also sensing the same thing about the girl.

Anna looks at Caleb as she agrees with him as she can't put her finger on it. "Yeah, I am not sure what it might be though. Do you ever get the feeling that she might be the kind of person who fights against her dragons or the dragons are with her though"? Anna asks Caleb as she is trying to make sense of things.

Caleb looks at Anna as he is thinking what she asks him as Arlen and Rodney hears the question. "I am not sure about that Anna. However, we should get to class though". Caleb said to Anna as they split up to head towards class.

Rodney and Arlen are walking down the hallway as they are heading to their homeroom class as a guy is coming up to them. Arlen notices how uneasy Rodney looks as they spot the guy. "Rodney can we talk? It won't take long". A guy said to Rodney as he seems to appear guilty about something. He has a sheepish expression on his face as he notices the other guy with him.

Rodney looks really nervous and uneasy as he looks at the guy. "You are the one that betrayed and humilated me. I am not sure if I am ready for anything you have to say to me now". Rodney said to the guy as he keeps going towards the classroom. Arlen catches up to Rodney as he is getting the feeling that the guy really hurt him.

"Who was that guy Rodney"? Arlen ask Rodney as he is curious about the guy who blocked his way. Rodney sighs as he gives a glance to Arlen as he doesn't really want to talk about it. He walks in the classroom in silence as both boys spots the young girl. "Rodney, does that girl look familiar to us like we have seen her before"? Arlen asks Rodney.

Rodney looks at the girl as he remembers about the dream especially the ending of the dream. "Now that you mention it, she does look very familiar. Could she be the girl from the dream though"? Rodney asks Arlen as it is a good question to think about.

"It might be the same girl Rodeny. However, why was she in the dream though? It just doesn't make much sense though". Arlen said to Rodney as he is trying to put two and two together. It is not long that the other students are taking their seats. However, they are just as surprised to see a young 10 year old girl in their class.

"Excuse me, aren't you aware that the elementary school is 5 miles to the west". A teenage girl as she is making an attempt to bully the girl as she picks up on the hair. As the hair piece shows her head as bald, everyone is stunned as some of them as laughing at the young girl.

"I didn't think that they let in a cancer ridden girl into our school as a final wish sort of thing". Another teenage girl said to them as some of them are laughing at the young girl. Rodney and Arlen frowns as they are getting ready to defend her when she speaks up towards the mean teenage girls.

"Is this how you judge me for having a bald head and a hair piece by laughter at me? You don't even know the full truth when you only see the true physical appearance. What happened to me is terrible, but sometimes people can not accept the fact my intellect is a part of who I am". The young girl said to them as she doesn't even cry or get upset like she has thick skin about it. Arlen and Rodney are stunned as the girl can defend herself with wisdom of her own. The rest of the class including the mean students are taken aback by how the young girl handled them.

As the teacher walks in, everyone is quiet as she has that knowing look as she knows who was picking on the newest student in school. "Our newest student Natalie Cooper has made an excellent point that we all should think about very clearly". The teacher said to the class as homeroom begins. Arlen and Rodney look at the girl as she is a lot braver than she looks as well. The mean girls gains a couple of detentions as they scoff the fact that they gotten shown up by the young girl.

After class, Natalie is at her locker as the same guy from before went up to her. Arlen and Rodney are wondering about the interaction between them. "I am sorry that I didn't defend you from her Natalie. I am still getting use to the fact that Irene had hands in various things including getting to the smart people in school. If I have known that, I would not have betrayed Rodney like I did back then". The guy said to Natalie as it appears that the two of them know each other.

Natalie shrugs as she looks at the guy as it didn't really bother her. "It is not your fault cousin Blake. It appeared that two boys in the class were going to defend me. However, I handled myself just fine". Natalie said to Blake as she is curious about the two of them. 'Those two, why did I sense that they have special powers like me'. Natalie thought to herself as her past is just as confusing to say the least.

The guy named Blake looks at Natalie as he did notice that Arlen and Rodney look like they are ready to defend her. "Oh you mean Arlen and Rodney, they hang out with the other teens at school. Ever since Rodney has been hanging out with them, he has really grown in front of me. Plus he and Arlen are becoming best friends. I had to admit it, but I am jealous that they have a special bond. Even at Camp Wildwood, those two were inseperable with the other cabin mates. He didn't want even want to hear what I have to say to him". Blake said to Natalie as he thinks back to the days at camp 5 years ago". Blake said to Natalie as truly thinks about it.

Natalie looks at Blake straight in his eyes like she can see his anguish on the mistakes he made in the past. "Time must be earned to listen Blake, and you know this all to well". Natalie said to Blake as she shakes her head to her older cousin. Blake sighs as he looks at Natalie. "I know Natalie. I just wonder how you are so brave to face the harshest things in life by bullies, and yet Irene is the same person who convinced them to do that horrible thing to you. Your hair was your pride and joy before that happened to you. Yet Irene is the same person who convienced me to do that thing to Rodney as well". Blake said to Natalie as he feels deeply guilty about it.

Natalie looks at Blake as she can see how truly sorry he is about it. "Sooner or later, you got to admit to Rodney on how wrong you are about him being truly smart and it is not something to be punished for as well". Natalie said to Blake as the bell rings to get to the next class. "We better get to class Blake. The last thing that the both of us need is a detention". Natalie said to Blake as they went to their next class.

Arlen and Rodney are stunned as the girl and guy deeply know each other and related. Plus they learned that Irene had a hand in various events. "Do you think it is true that Irene had a hand in various things"? Arlen asks Rodney as he is not sure about it. Rodney shrugs as he is not sure about it.

"I am not sure about it Arlen. It maybe that we need to tell Isabelle and the others about it". Rodney said to Arlen as he is think about it. They look at Natalie as they are getting the feeling that Irene did have something to do with it.

As class is dismissed, Arlen and Rodney are going towards Natalie as they are curious about her. However, Natalie leaves the classroom just before they could reach her. "I guess we will have to reach out to her at another time then". Arlen said to Rodney as they are too late to reach her. Rodney nods as he looks at Arlen as they leave class together.

At lunch time, Natalie is holding her lunch tray as she is wondering where to sit in the lunch room. She is getting the vibe that not a lot of people are not willing to let a girl like her to sit with them. She notices Arlen from class earlier as he is going to sit with the group of teens that she noticed earlier that morning. However things are getting ugly for the green cladded teen as he is being pranked on. "I forgot that you are slow in the class and walking". A mean guy said to Arlen as he is being shoved to the floor.

Arlen lands on the floor as Natalie walks up to them as she is getting ready to defend him. "Why do you punish him for being who he is"? Natalie asks the mean guy as she is not afraid of him at all. Everyone is stunned as the young girl is brave enough to stand up to the guy. Whispers are flowing around as they are wondering if she is crazy or even bold enough to step forward like that.

The mean guy turns as he looks at the young girl defending Arlen. "Are you seriously asking me that question little girl? That has to be a joke". The mean guy said to Natalie as he walk towards her. He is about to hit her when Blake stops him. He knows Blake and a bit confused on why he is defending her now. "Step aside Blake, that little girl needs to be taught a lesson". The mean guy said to Blake as he wants to go through with it.

Blake frowns as he glares at the guy as he has enough of it. "No, I don't know how deep Irene had you to punish and bully those who are different or smart some people are. I have seen the actual truth when she had her friends to shave off her hair". Blake said to the mean guy as everyone is stunned as they learn that Irene has done worse things by it.

The teens are closely watching the interaction and the words between Blake and the mean guy as they are wondering what he is going to say next. "WHat ever man, you are probably right about Irene anyways. Plus she is not even back at school since pulling off the disappearing act like my cousin Zayden did three years ago". The mean guy said to them as he walks away from them.

Arlen gets up as he looks at the mean guy as he has a question. "Was Zayden the kind of guy who was a bit eccerntic and slow about things as well"? Arlen asks the mean guy as he is curious about Zayden and his personality. The mean guy is stunned as he turns around to face Arlen. "You can tell me the truth". Arlen said to the mean guy.

The mean guy looks at Arlen as he is trying not to cry or show emotions about it. "Yeah he was, he often came over to the house because his parents didn't like the fact that he wasn't a serious or studious son in the family". The mean guy said to Arlen as he went back to his table with his friends. Everyone is a bit confused as normal conversations went back to normal.

Blake looks at Natalie and Arlen as he notices Rodney at a table with Isabelle and the other teens. "Are you okay Natalie"? Blake asks Natalie as he wanted to make sure that she is ok after all of that. The teens are wondering what is going to happen next as the guy is really nice and caring towards Natalie.

Natalie nods as she looks at Blake. "I am alright, but you should be asking that to Arlen not me". Natalie said to Blake. "You may have defended me from that guy who is still deep in the fog about Irene, but you still to make things right with the person that you have wronged by punishing them on who they are". Natalie said to Blake as she walks away from him to sit by herself.

Blake sighs as he looks at Arlen as the teens are looking at him waiting on what he is going to do. "Natalie, she maybe ten years old, but she is a fighter though. Listen, I am sorry about earlier this morning. I wanted to talk to Rodney about things that Irene wanted me to do". Blake said to Arlen as he went back to sit with his friends.

Arlen is stunned as he went over to the table to sit with the others. "What in the world was that about Arlen? It looked like that guy wanted to hit you before the kid defended you like that". Layla said to Arlen as the others are just as curious about it.

Arlen sighs as he looks at them as he and Rodney talked about things earlier in class. "It seems that Irene had her hands in things long before she became Melodalix. If it is true, then we could probably get Truman to see the light on what kind of person Irene truly is". Arlen said to them as Rodney agrees with him.

"If that is true, it maybe that she has convinced other people to do horrible things to other students here and at other schools though". Caleb said to them as he is thinking about Amy and Frankie as well.

"Yeah but how can we reach out to other people about this though? It is not like someone is going to come up to us about it". Ellie said to them as it is going to be a difficult challenge to under take. She is wondering how deep it truly is as the others does see the yellow cladded teen's question.

Anna looks at Ellie as she thinks about something else entirely. "Ellie, did you protect Victor's and Maria's mom in the battle? It might be that this time that Arlen and Rodney has to protect that mean boy and Blake a battle because they are wrong about who they are as a person". Anna asks Ellie as she thinks about it. The teens look at Anna as they do remember about that battle when Ellie protected a woman who has wronged her.

"You are right Anna. I did protect her from Victor because she is the one that wronged me. It might be that Arlen and Rodney has to protect the mean guy and Blake from Zayden and Truman". Ellie said to them as the teens look at Arlen and Rodney as they realize that protecting a bully is going to be harder than it looks.

"I am not sure about this guys. I mean Blake was the one that betrayed me years ago. It maybe that he was under the direction of Irene on things, but it is not an excuse for him to do what he did to me. Plus just because he is nice to his cousin, it doesn't mean that he has fully changed". Rodney said to them as he leave the lunchroom as he is deeply skeptical about Blake and his newfound change.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering if things will be ok with the blue cladded teen.. "Do you think Rodney is going to be ok Isabelle"? Chris asks Isabelle as he is wondering how to get through to him. Isabelle looks at Chris as she is not sure about it herself.

"I am not sure Chris. It maybe that we will have that one person that we are not comfortable to protect from them even if they have wronged us in the past". Isabelle said to Chris as she is thinking about it as well.

"I have to agree with Isabelle. I was uncomfortable to protect Victor's mom at first, but I moved passed it and did what I had to as well. Rodney has to realize that it is not about him. It is about protecting the person that wronged him". Ellie said to them as she is being blunt about it.

The teens look at each other as they can agree with Ellie. "Ellie is right guys. We might be uncomfortable about it, but it is the only way to gain our secondary powers like the way she achieved it. Rodney needs to realize this as well". Amy said to them as they continue to talk about it not realizing that Natalie overhears the conversation.

'Why does he have to protect my cousin though? I know that Blake has hurt and wronged him in the past, but it just doesn't make sense to me'. Natalie thought to herself as she hopes to talk to Rodney later on. She gets up as she leaves the lunchroom as well.

After school, Rodney is by himself as Arlen has caught up to him as he gives his smile to the guy. "Hey Rodney, you look stressed out about protecting the person who has wronged you". Arlen said to Rodney as they sit down by a bench to talk. Rodney turns as he spots Arlen as he nods to the green cladded teen as he has a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah I am stressed out about it. It baffles me that I have to protect a guy who was once my friend that got convinced by Irene of all people to betray me. It makes me wonder what he said was true about it though. I was betrayed once by him. Who can say that he will do it again though". Rodney said to Arlen as he wants to know about it.

Arlen shrugs as he is not sure about it as he looks at Rodney. "It is unknown that he will do that again Rodney. Plus that other guy at school was probably in the deep fog of Irene just like Blake was". Arlen said to Rodney as he remembers when Blake stood up to the guy while defending the younger girl. Rodney nods as he also saw it just like the others did.

"Yeah but it is that one instance of it Arlen. That one instance is not enough to prove things otherwise". Rodney said to Arlen as he is still some what skeptical about it. He and Arlen does not realize that Natalie spots them as she went up to them.

"How about when Blake found out what Irene had my so called friends did to me"? Natalie asks them as she spots them. She walks up to the two guys as she reveals her bald head as her wig hair piece is in her hands.

Arlen and Rodney are stunned as they spot the 10 year old girl coming up to them. "You are the girl in our class. I thought you would be in elementary school". Rodney said to the girl as they are wondering why she is there and went to the school.

Natalie looks at them as she shrugs to the two teenage boys. "Even though my age and intelligence is higher than most kids my age, my parents thought to send me to my aunt and uncle to recuperate and get over the events that took place. My aunt and uncle thought to enroll me at the Walkerton School because I wasn't being challenged at my old school. Even though they talked to my parents, they seem so indifferent about it and allowed me to attend this school. Blake is my cousin, and he is very protective of me. Plus he is the only one who listens and cares about me. I do have seven other older siblings back home, but they have their own lives to attend to and never made time for me". Natalie said to them as has a warm smile on her face.

"That would explain why you are attending Walkerton School and Blake being your cousin. Are you feeling up to telling us about what happened to you though". Arlen said to Natalie as he is curious about it as they are not aware that Melodalix, Truman, and Zayden along with Zincods are about to ambush them.

All the sudden, beams land near by to them as smoke fills the area as Rodney and Arlen are jumping into action to protect Natalie. "What in the world is going on here"? Natalie asks them as she is not familiar with the situation. She notices how the two guys are protecting her as the smoke is clearing up as strange looking soliders and three people are with them.

"Well, well, well, the 10 year old genius is here in Walkerton after all what I did to you". Melodalix said to Natalie as she is laughing at the ten year old girl. She frowns as she notices the betraying blue and green rangers already here to battle against the rangers. "It took you two long enough to start attacking them". Melodalix said to them as she glares at the blue cladded betrayer.

The blue cladded betraying ranger glares at Melodalix more than Arlen and Rodney. "Get real Irene, I will defeat you and you will return to your normal self". Truman said to Melodalix as his powers are emmitting in his hands as he glares at Melodalix. Zayden nods as he also spots the two teens. "Destoroying you and Melodalix will be a lot of fun as well". Zayden said to them as his powers are also glowing as well. Arlen and Rodney frowns as they realize that they have a lot to handle as it is about to turn into a massive battle as well as protecting Natalie as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _I decided to make this a two part chapter because there will be some shocking twists within the battle. I hope that everyone is doing well despite the pandemic going on as well._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Wronged on Who You Are Part 2_


End file.
